Reinos Divididos (el príncipe sanguinario y la princesa azul)
by jg.dreamer
Summary: UA Los saiyajin han perdido su poderoso imperio y han huido a un planeta muy cercano al planeta Tierra que tanto ambicionan. Se enfrentarán a los terrícolas para adjudicárselo, pero no la tendrán nada fácil pues los terrícolas son tan poderosos como ellos.EN ESTA HISTORIA BULMA ES UNA PODEROSA GUERRERA QUE DEFENDERÁ A TODA COSTA SU REINO AUNQUE TENGA QUE SACRIFICARSE COMO MUJER VXB
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: UNIVERSO ALTERNO (UA). Los saiyajin han perdido su poderoso imperio y han huido a un planeta muy cercano al planeta Tierra que tanto ambicionan. Se enfrentarán a los terrícolas para adjudicárselo, pero no la tendrán nada fácil, pues los terrícolas son tan poderosos como ellos. Vegeta es un guerrero sanguinario que no le teme a nada y luchará por encumbrar su imperio. En esta historia Bulma es una valiente guerrera con habilidades especiales que defenderá a toda costa el Reino de su padre aun así sacrifique sus anhelos de mujer.**

 **REINOS DIVIDIDOS (EL PRÍNCIPE SANGUINARIO Y LA PRINCESA AZUL)**

 **PRÓLOGO**

En una lejana galaxia existían tres reinos potenciales que albergaban bajo su dominio miles de planetas; el imperio terrícola, el imperio saiyajin y el imperio de Freezer, el primero de ellos solía ser un imperio diplomático y tranquilo, pero las invasiones del imperio freeziano, los obligaron a descruzar sus brazos utilizando las armas y su tecnología, convirtiéndose en un reinado guerrero. Ni su valiosa avanzada tecnología los protegió de las garras de Freezer, los terrícolas tuvieron que ofrecer sus planetas colonizados al malvado soberano a cambio de un pacto de paz. A pesar de haberse terminado la guerra con el imperio freeziano, los terrícolas aprendieron una valiosa lección que jamás olvidarían, sabían que ese pacto firmado por ambos soberanos, Freezer y el Rey Maximus Briefs no sería permanente, algo les decía que se rompería algún día, por ello debían estar preparados para el golpe y planear estrategias para enfrentarlo, la mejor estrategia era formar guerreros con habilidades especiales y dotados de una cuantiosa fuerza y rendimiento.

Por otro lado el imperio saiyajin durante décadas ganó cientos de batallas a los freezianos, sosteniendo su dominio por los confines de la Vía Láctea.

Al pasar de los años, los poderosos guerreros legendarios fueron cayendo en la guerra y otros fueron envejeciendo, Freezer se aprovechó de ello para debilitarnos y tomar el dominio, el Rey Vegeta I, no tuvo más que ceder su reinado al temible soberano del frío, quien gobernó durante décadas, pero el príncipe emérito Vegeta II, reunió a espaldas de su padre un poderoso ejército de saiyajines feroces, con la sangre hirviente, sedientos por una anhelada y merecida libertad. La guerra arrastró miles de vidas saiyajin, pero no fue todo lo que se sacrificó en aquella tortuosa batalla; el Planeta Vegita pereció y desapareció del cosmos dejando sólo polvo y cenizas flotando en el. Los exiguos saiyajines sobrevivientes huyeron en numerosas naves espaciales al planeta Salad. No todo se perdió aquel trágico día, ese día emergió triunfante el nuevo imperio saiyajin subiendo a la corona el príncipe Vegeta II, con la ayuda de un soldado poco sobresaliente, Bardock, descendiente de valientes guerreros saiyajin de clase muy baja, entrenados para luchar bajo las peores circunstancias, desfavorecidos de una vida de lujos y en sí de una vida digna, pero que sin duda marcarían la historia de la raza guerrera más poderosa, dándole a Freezer el peor de los escarmientos, encarando en carne viva la peor de sus pesadillas, lo que vio ese día el soberano del frío, como solían llamarle, lo desubicó de toda realidad, luchó y perdió contra el legendario súper saiyajin.

El ahora rey Vegeta II reubicó el nuevo imperio en el planeta Salad, un planeta muy extenso y localizado muy cerca del planeta Tierra, llevándose a sus dos pequeños hijos Vegeta III y Tarble, huérfanos de madre, había perecido en batalla, pues no hubo ni un solo saiyajin que no luchara ese día. El príncipe Vegeta III era el mayor y poseía un poder descomunal y agresivo que asombraba pero también intimidaba no sólo a su padre, sino a todo el nuevo imperio, era capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa, no conocía el miedo, era impulsivo y efectivo. Tarble no era tan fuerte como él, pero poseía una gran virtud, el poder del juicio y el análisis de estrategias implementadas en batalla, lo que no tenía en fuerza le sobraba en inteligencia.

…

Los saiyajin expulsaron a los salerianos eliminando todo rastro de ellos, el planeta Salad alguna vez había formado parte de los dominios del Imperio terrícola, habían vivido armónicamente intercambiado víveres y tecnología con ellos, hasta que los saiyajin los invadieron y fueron incapaces de defenderse. El planeta Salad representó más tarde un gran problema para los saiyajin, pues a pesar de tener vastos terrenos, no habían suficientes alimentos que pudieran con la abominable sobrealimentación y costumbres de los saiyajin, además el agua potable era insuficiente y desconocían de tecnologías que sirvieran para potabilizarla, los saiyajin sólo eran gigantes en el arte de la guerra, pero no entendían de ciencia, habían purgado a todos los salerianos, por ende sabían que su habitabilidad en Salad solo era temporal. Se percataron que existía un planeta vecino que poseía todas las características que ellos buscaban, era un planeta hermoso, cubierto de agua y vastos alimentos. Fue entonces que los saiyajin enviaron naves extraterrestres a invadir la Tierra, sólo mandaban soldados de clase baja, pensaron que eran suficientes para dominar a los humanos, pero los subestimaron.

…

El imperio terrestre no tenía más dominios al exterior de su planeta, después de haber sido tan próspero. Todas sus energías estaban enfocadas en defenderse de las atrocidades de ambiciosos gobernantes que querían atacarlos, los saiyajin. Fabricaron el mejor armamento de la historia, poderosas armas letales para cualquier amenaza, pero sobre todo entrenaron muy bien a jóvenes superdotados, de entre ellos destacaba la princesa azul, hija menor del Rey Briefs y la Reina Bunny. Tenían dos hijas, Tights la princesa heredera al trono, cuya belleza paralizaba la más cerril voluntad, de cualquier hombre, plebeyo o noble todos deseaban una sola mirada de aquella princesa, cuyos dotes no se reducían a pura belleza vana, era poseedora de una habilidad lírica elegante, escribía maravillosos poemas que endiosaban a los pobladores de aquel pequeño planeta y a todo aquel que la escuchaba, pues no sólo declamaba como entidad celestial, su voz era melodiosa y angelical, todas las doncellas deseaban parecerse a ella. La hija menor, Bulma no era ni la cuarta parte de hermosa que su hermana mayor, ella había desarrollado otras cualidades no menos importantes a la imponente Tights; ella simplemente era una poderosa guerrera, amante de la espada y líder del ejercito terrícola, era tan ágil que de sus poderosos movimientos en batalla, sólo se distinguía el oleaje de sus largos cabellos azules de seda, por ello la llamaban la princesa azul…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Hola, estoy de regreso con esta nueva historia que es un UA, que tengo cocinándose en mi mente desde hace meses, espero que les guste y me encantaría saber su opinión por favor dejen sus reviews favs y follows. AVISO QUE NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO COMO QUISIERA, PERO LES PROMETO QUE SERÁ UNA HISTORIA PROMETEDORA Y DE CALIDAD. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia saben que son bienvenidos. Hasta pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 1: El Plan del Rey

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **El Plan del Rey**

Llovía a cántaros en aquél oscuro planeta, la escasa vegetación se balanceaba de un lado a otro, esperando capturar toda el agua posible, pues una lluvia como esas se daba sólo dos veces al año, estaban de suerte, los pobladores juntaban enormes barriles y la aprovechaban.

En el ventanal de la majestuosa biblioteca real, se encontraba el príncipe heredero al trono, observando la tempestuosa caída de la lluvia, el estruendoso sonido de los truenos acompañados de los rayos que se desplazaban a través de las aldeas aledañas al casi extinto bosque, fijaba sus ojos hacia ellos, enfocando la brillantez de su luz, estaba de pie junto a la mesa de lectura sobre ella había un libro que recientemente había hojeado; la enorme habitación estaba en penumbras, había decenas de libreros con todo tipo de contenidos, la mayoría de los libros habían pertenecido a familias salerianas acaudalas. A los extremos del ventanal estaban las cortinas rojizas plegadas, las mismas que siempre permanecían cerradas durante el día y sólo eran abiertas de noche, cuando el príncipe se interesaba por alguna lectura.

Habían pasado ya 17 años de la destrucción del planeta Vegita, el heredero al trono era ya un joven de 25 años, constantemente se escapaba de su habitación y observaba por el ventanal de la biblioteca que tenía una maravillosa vista y ese día no era la excepción, miraba fijamente sin parpadear, de pronto cerró sus ojos…

– ¡Evacuen, el planeta explotará, vayan al capitolio hay naves esperándonos! –la voz pertenecía a uno de los soldados y alertaba a los nobles a evacuar el palacio.

– ¡Vegeta! hijo ¿has visto a tu hermano? –El niño sólo miraba a su madre angustiada, pero permanecía mudo.

– ¿Dónde está tu hermano Vegeta? ¡No te quedes callado! –lo agitaba de los hombros desesperaba por no encontrar respuesta en su hijo mayor –Escúchame no queda mucho tiempo, lo único que podemos hacer es que ustedes huyan a otro planeta más seguro, son los herederos al trono, tu padre y yo debemos luchar.

– Yo me quedaré a luchar, no huiré como un cobarde –el niño se decidió a hablar.

– ¡No digas tonterías, de ustedes depende que nuestra raza no se extinga! –respondió muy alterada.

– ¡Su alteza, ya está lista su nave! –interrumpió uno de los súbditos.

– No iré Col, me quedaré a combatir –expresó con valentía la mujer.

– Pero su alteza, ¡no puedo dejarla aquí es una orden del príncipe! –dijo angustiado.

– ¡Y yo te ordeno que te marches! ¡Llévate a mis hijos! ahora lo que apura es encontrar a Tarble, ¡busca a mi hijo y reúnelo con su hermano, encárgate de que ambos suban a la nave real! –miró hacia el cielo, sabía que algo terrible se avecinaba.

– Entiendo, haré lo que me ordenó su alteza –se reverenció ante ella.

– ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Date prisa! –el inexpresivo niño miró a su madre, y la vio desaparecer del palacio, el pequeño se le escapó al súbdito de su madre y se dirigió con rumbo definido a través de los pasillos del palacio, lo único que deseaba era enfrentar a Freezer, mientras corría escuchó unos llantos familiares y por un momento pensó ignorarlos, pero se arrepintió y se detuvo.

– ¡Deja de lloriquear! –regañó severo.

– Hermano, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? –dijo entre sollozos.

– Están destruyendo nuestra raza –expresó sin sentimiento alguno.

– ¿Qué? y ¿mamá y papá? –preguntó con una vocecilla infantil apenas audible.

–Ellos están luchando ahora, ¡deja de lloriquear y sígueme! –lo jaló del brazo y lo dirigió por entre los pasillos del palacio.

–¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos hermano? –cuestionó agitado por la velocidad con la que se desplazaba su hermano mayor.

Lo llevo hasta el capitolio donde se encontraban decenas de titánicas naves esperando a los saiyajin que huirían.

– ¡Sube Tarble, date prisa! –ordenó áspero a su hermano menor, el niño subió y Vegeta se dio media vuelta.

– Espera ¿tú no vendrás conmigo? –lo miró asustado.

–No, tengo asuntos que arreglar, ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez o te daré tu merecido –amenazó al pequeño.

Vegeta se marchó esquivando a las cientas de personas que intentaban obtener un lugar en las naves para salvar sus vidas. Se dirigió volando fuera del palacio, a lo lejos vio sin contadas explosiones que provenían de varios sitios, aterrizó en uno de ellos, observando cadáveres y soldados agonizantes, miles de cuerpos inertes destazados e inmolados, sin duda por donde fuera había un mar de sangre y destrucción.

Siguió caminando a través de los cuerpos, algunas veces esquivándolos, otras pisándolos pues no había ni un solo espacio limpio de muertos, cerca de allí sintió la presencia de su madre, su energía al parecer estaba debilitándose, el niño se acercó hasta ella. La princesa yacía en la profundidad del cráter que dejó el ataque de uno de los soldados que era mano derecha del rey del frío. Vegeta sin gesticulación alguna e inmutado bajó por el cráter, se acercó a su madre, los ojos de la mujer miraron la profundidad de los ojos de su hijo y se cubrieron de un brillo inexplicable, a duras penas arrastró sus labios y dijo:

–V-vegeta –en ese preciso momento murió sin dejar de mirar a su hijo. Vegeta suspiró y la miró unos segundos, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, sus heridas cubrían todo su cuerpo y la sangre fluía aún de su boca, parte de su rostro tenía severas quemaduras.

El niño no expresaba reacción alguna, permanecía inmóvil.

–Su alteza ¿qué hace aquí? –Bardock lo tomó de la cintura y lo llevó volando hasta el capitolio – ¡Suba a alguna de las naves! allí estará a salvo, yo debo irme, ¡cuídese su alteza! –Bardock emprendió su viaje a la lucha más encarnada que enfrentaría en toda su vida, dejando al príncipe en el capitolio.

Vegeta lo miró partir y pensó en seguirlo, no quería irse sin pelear, pero la muchedumbre se lo impidió; en esos momentos se amotinaron miles de saiyajin buscando un lugar en las naves, impidiendo que Vegeta pudiera moverse, los empujones y estampidas le evitaron el paso y sólo sintió que alguien o el mismo amontonamiento de gente lo arrojó hasta la nave donde se encontraba Tarble y una gran cantidad de nobles, antes de que el pudiera reaccionar la nave despegó.

Se incorporó molesto y miró por una ventanilla la destrucción de su planeta, reducido a añicos que se desmoronaban incendiados como si solo fueran un puñado rocas insignificantes…

–Vegeta… Vegeta –salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien le hablaba, abrió sus ojos y vio a su hermano Tarble.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó molesto.

–No, más bien ¿qué haces tú aquí? y a estas horas –le devolvió la pregunta a su malhumorado hermano.

– Solo vine a leer un libro –expresó inmutado.

–Tú leyendo en la biblioteca eso sí que es extraño, siempre me has criticado en eso.

– Y ¿qué tiene de relevante eso? –se alteró de inmediato, de alguna manera Tarble siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, nunca se habían llevado bien, al menos Vegeta no se llevaba bien con él.

– ¡Cálmate! no es necesario que te alteres de esa manera, solo me pareció extraño verte aquí, nunca te había visto entrar a la biblioteca.

–Sabes algo no tengo ganas de discutir contigo –se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Tarble lo miró sin asombro, ya conocía el carácter hosco y antisocial de su hermano.

…

En el planeta Tierra ya había amanecido, el cántico de una hermosa rubia despertó a su hermana menor, le gustaba oírla a la distancia, pues se emitía un eco ligero que asemejaba al canto de un ruiseñor, nunca se acercaba a oírla cantar pues le apenaba no ser tan virtuosa como ella, sabía que ser una chica femenina no iba con ella, ella había nacido para otros menesteres, la espada representaba su vida entera y en sus ratos de ocio bajaba al laboratorio del palacio y se convertía en científica, esa era su vida diaria. Entrenaba en las mañanas con otros jóvenes guerreros y al caer la noche bajaba al laboratorio.

…

A unas cuantas millas del palacio, se encontraba la chica de cabellos azules sumergida en un hermoso bosque profundo con árboles enormes y ancianos, que parecían contar historias, el suelo estaba cubierto de variadas flores de diversos colores, por ello la princesa de 20 años siempre olía a flores, pues su esencia se impregnaba en su ropa y su cuerpo, siempre vestía pantalones abombados azules tono zafiro, con una blusa con mangas cortas del mismo color y una armadura plateada resistente, su cadera estaba ajustada a un cinto que guardaba la vaina de su espada y usaba unas botas achatadas de color negro petróleo, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, pero no se distinguía ya que tenía una larga cabellera que le rozaba la espalda baja, por lo general su cabello era un completo desastre.

La chica yacía entre las flores, aguardando la llegada de sus compañeros.

– ¡Princesa ya estamos aquí! –avisaron haciendo reverencia los tres jóvenes a su princesa.

– ¡Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no me llamen princesa, llámenme Bulma! mientras mis padres no estén presentes pueden hacerlo –les regañó mientras se incorporaba ágilmente para quedar frente a ellos.

–Está bien prin… Bulma –expresaron al unísono.

– ¿Y dónde está el maestro Roshi? –preguntó la princesa al no ver entre ellos a su maestro.

–Ah… bueno él se quedó en casa a arreglar unos asuntos –expresó nervioso el guerrero de baja estatura.

–Mmm… ya me imagino, está bien podemos entrenar nosotros cuatro. Krilin tu entrenarás con Ten Shin Han y tu Yamcha conmigo.

Los cuatro asintieron, pero Yamcha tragó saliva, temía sin duda de la princesa, pues era demasiado fuerte, ninguno de ellos podía ganarle en combate.

La princesa desenvainó su espada, un hermoso ejemplar forjado por un viejo herrero, que diseñó la espada sólo para ella. La espada era muy alargada y poseía un gran filo que podía cortar cualquier objeto al tacto, estaba hecha de diamante, acero y oro blanco, la empuñadura tenía forma de cruz y era de color azul zafiro con cristales adheridos con un círculo en el centro.

–Vamos Yamcha, estoy lista –incitó emocionada la chica.

Yamcha desenvainó su espada y se arrojó a atacar a la princesa, pero poco duró empuñando su espada, pues la princesa en un santiamén lo desarmó.

Yamcha ya no podía recuperar su espada, pero todavía le quedaba su fuerza bruta. Se lanzó tras ella, la princesa guardó la espada en su vaina y luchó cuerpo a cuerpo con el guerrero, esquivó todos los ataques de éste y le propinó una serie de derechazos a la cara y estómago dejándolo fuera de combate.

–Bulma le dio la mano para que se levantara, pero éste yacía en el suelo quejándose.

–Lo siento princesa, usted me supera –le dijo resignado.

–Mmm… está bien Yamcha, por ahora será todo, pero a la próxima no quiero que te des por vencido –lo ayudó a levantarse.

…

En el planeta Salad el príncipe Vegeta entrenaba con cientos de soldados al aire libre todos habían salido severamente lastimados y unos cuantos de ellos habían caído muertos en el duro entrenamiento.

–¡Vegeta es suficiente! –la voz del rey salió de entre las penumbras –No es necesario que los mates – le reprendió.

–Hmph, solo eran un montón de basura –espetó desesperado.

–Recuerda que nuestros soldados sirven para dominar otros planetas.

–Hasta el día de hoy tus soldados no han sido capaces de tirar el imperio terrícola, sólo han fracasado.

–Es por ello que he venido a interrumpirte –esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

–¿De qué hablas padre? –preguntó aún desesperado.

–He pensado en enviarte a la Tierra a que destruyas a esos humanos de una vez por todas –su sonrisa se completó en sus labios.

–Hmph –se cruzó de brazos –No me interesa.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te interesa si me acabas de decir que hasta ahora no hemos tenido éxito en nuestra conquista? –expresó indignado el soberano.

–¿Por qué no envías a Tarble o a Kakaroto? –respondió ofuscado.

–No te preocupes ellos irán contigo. Si no vas con ellos le dejaré la corona a Tarble –lo miró a los ojos, sabía que decirle eso a su obstinado hijo le sería muy útil para convencerlo.

–No creo que hagas semejante tontería padre, a Tarble le faltan muchas agallas.

–Tal vez, pero él jamás me desobedece.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

–Está bien, iré a la Tierra, ya es hora de eliminar a esos terrícolas bastardos.

El rey Vegeta no pudo evitar reír de felicidad.

–Estoy seguro que contigo al frente de nuestro ejército conquistaremos ese planeta –palmeó el hombro de su hijo.

…

Pasaron varios días y el ejército saiyajin estaba listo para emprender su viaje a la Tierra, el príncipe Vegeta estaba al frente de la misión y llevaba a su lado los mejores guerreros, Bardock, Kakaroto y Tarble como los más sobresalientes, entre otros 16 soldados aunque el último no era considerado tan fuerte, pero serviría para apoyo de estrategias de batalla.

–Su alteza ¿está seguro que bastará con llevar sólo veinte soldados, recuerde que los terrícolas poseen un numeroso ejército y tecnología de punta de la que nosotros carecemos.

–Ellos necesitan de su tecnología para defenderse, nosotros somos una raza guerrera, la más poderosa, basta nuestra fuerza natural para hacerles frente… Hmph… ya veremos si no se arrodillan suplicando por sus miserables vidas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

 **Antes que nada quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias a: princesa saiyan, a Carols2497, Sora147, annabelgonzález92, Sofigomez, Dayana, Majo29, a todos los que le dieron fav y follow muchas gracias y también a los lectores anónimos.**

 **Por allí me preguntó un lector (a) si esta historia es un VxB y si Bulma era más grande que Vegeta; sí es un VxB y Vegeta le lleva 5 años a Bulma, espero haberte resuelto tus dudas con este capítulo.**

 **También me preguntaban si Bulma es fea, pues yo la comparé con su hermana y di a entender que "Bulma no es ni la cuarta parte de hermosa que Tights"; pues sí estimados lectores en esta historia Tights es la más hermosa y ya veremos en el transcurso de ésta si Bulma es agraciada o no.**

 **Gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué les pareció? Los invitó a dejar sus reviews favs y follows. Hasta pronto.**


	3. Capítulo 2: La invasión Saiyajin

**Capítulo 2**

 **La Invasión Saiyajin**

La princesa terminó su trabajo en el laboratorio y se dirigió a la inmensa cuadra de caballos, ya había oscurecido y una pequeña luz se asomaba en las caballerizas, había decenas de ellos, todos hermosos ejemplares, la princesa tenía su favorito, un fino pura sangre de color negro azabache de ojos almendrados y un sol dibujado en su frente con una cicatriz que lo dividía, además de su espada, otra de sus grandes debilidades era ese fino animal, a pesar de tener novedosos medios de transporte, la chica prefería cabalgar, hacerlo la hacía sentir libre y junto a él se sentía comprendida.

Entró a la caballeriza y el azabache al verla relinchó de felicidad, se agitaba de un lado a otro, Bulma lo sujeto del hocico y le colocó la montura.

–Basta Helios vas a despertar a todo el mundo –reía mientras intentaba contener la emoción del caballo –yo también te he extrañado mucho muchacho, perdóname por no dedicarte el tiempo que mereces he tenido muchas ocupaciones… y a veces sólo quisiera… en fin eso no importa, vámonos –subió al azabache y se dirigió a las profundidades del bosque, cabalgó hasta el inmenso lago en el que se dibujaba la luna en su fase cuarto creciente, miró el reflejo de ésta en el agua y bajó del caballo.

–No sé porque me siento así Helios, tengo una fuerte opresión en el pecho y no logro explicármela –se tocó su pecho cerca del corazón, mientras se sentaba junto al lago.

….

–Su alteza han pasado ya varios días desde nuestra partida, mañana en la mañana llegaremos a la Tierra, antes de mediodía estaremos aterrizando –informó el almirante Bardock.

–Perfecto, limpiaremos el planeta antes de que se meta el sol –dijo confiado mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

–Hermano he diseñado un plan de ataque, lo primero que haremos al descender es… –no pudo terminar la oración, cuando fue abruptamente interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

–Nadie pidió tu colaboración Tarble, mantente al margen –expresó tajante.

–Pero nuestro padre me envió para ayudarte en la misión, no es una tarea fácil, recuerda que los terrícolas no son adversarios comunes, durante años se han enviado soldados de elite a combatirlos y siempre han fracasado –se defendió intentando convencerlo.

–Ya lo dije, no usaremos tus absurdas estrategias, yo estoy al frente de la conquista, no entiendo porque mi padre te envió ¡ah ya sé! lo hizo sólo por corresponder tus caprichos y para hacerte sentir útil -terminó la conversación y se dio media vuelta dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca y las incipientes ganas de enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, al verlo irse no pudo más que apretar los puños y ahogar su coraje.

Vegeta despertó muy temprano y se puso su traje de combate de color azul marino con la insignia de la familia real estampada en la armadura, sujetada por la cintura por su cola y una capa cobriza, botas y guantes blancos, se miró al espejo, mirando el reflejo de sus ojos negros.

…

Bulma había pasado la noche en el bosque junto al lago, acurrucada en el lomo de Helios, cubriéndolos a ambos con su fina capa.

–¡No puede ser, nos quedamos dormidos! sólo espero que nadie se haya percatado de nuestra ausencia, se estiró un poco y tomó una fruta silvestre que fue comiéndola camino al palacio.

Después de cabalgar durante varios minutos llegó a la cuadra y guardó al azabache. Salió corriendo de allí hasta llegar a los pasillos cercanos a su habitación, pero chocó con una hermosa rubia que cayó disparada al otro extremo del pasillo, quejándose por el duro golpe que se llevó, la princesa azul al percatarse de lo ocurrido acudió en ayuda de su adolorida hermana.

–¡Tights, discúlpame no te vi! ¿Estás bien? –la ayudó a incorporarse y le sacudió su vestido blanco de encaje. Tights acomodó sus largos risos de oro y frunció el ceño.

–No te preocupes estoy bien, pero lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué corrías tan apresurada por los pasillos del palacio? ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó curiosa.

–Eh… no nada es que salí muy temprano a entrenar, se me pasó el tiempo y ya sabes que a papá no le gusta que salgamos tan temprano y menos que no desayunemos juntos –expresó nerviosa, llevando sus cabellos por detrás de la oreja, un signo muy característico de ella cuando mentía.

–Ah ya veo, por cierto deberías darte un baño estás llena de tierra y musgo –observando a su hermana de pies a cabeza.

–Sí claro iré a bañarme –dijo la chica observando sus ropas y sus manos cubiertas de lodo –dile a papá y mamá que enseguida bajo a acompañarlos a la mesa.

–Está bien no tardes hermanita, te veo abajo –Tights bajó por las largas escaleras y se sentó en la mesa junto a sus padres.

Bulma se metió a la tina y se aseó tan pronto como pudo, se vistió con sus características vestiduras holgadas y bajó a desayunar.

–Mi querida hija ¿por qué te has demorado? –le preguntó su padre tan pronto como se sentó.

–Me quedé dormida padre –observó al rey muy nervioso – ¿sucede algo? –le cuestionó sin demoras.

–Ayer tuve una visita hija, la bruja Uranai Baba estuvo aquí –posó sus codos en la mesa de encino y juntó sus manos apretándolas fuertemente.

–¿La hermana de mi Maestro? –preguntó la princesa.

–Sí la misma.

–Creí que se había internado en las montañas del Norte, en el templo Karin –dijo inmutada.

–SÍ ha vivido allí durante años, quizá desde antes que te convirtieras en una mujer, el motivo de su visita fue lo que me desconcertó… ella me aseguró que nuestro reino vivirá la peor encrucijada de nuestra historia, la vida de nuestra gente estará en peligro, al menos eso me dijo, pero lo que más me desconcertó fue…

" _La cabeza hereda al trono rodará derramando su sangre sobre tu imperio y lo que hoy es mañana no existirá más, toma en cuenta mis advertencias Máximo"_

–Después de eso se retiró sin dar más explicaciones –dijo confundido.

–Padre no debes preocuparte, tenemos un gran ejército, nuestro reino se levantó de entre las cenizas, además las palabras de una bruja no deben representar ninguna alerta, sólo son charlatanerías, por algo ha estado internada en las montañas, posiblemente haya perdido la razón –expresó muy confiada.

–Querido, Bulma tiene razón, no des crédito a las palabras de esa mujer, es mejor que disfrutemos lo que gozamos hoy y ser felices –dijo la reina, mientras soltaba un par de risas.

–Pues ojalá esté equivocada no me gustaría que sus advertencias se convirtieran en realidad después de todo yo soy la heredera al trono –añadió Tights casi murmurando, mientras bebía de su taza de té.

…

La nave imperial saiyajin atravesó la densa atmósfera de la Tierra.

–Quince minutos para el descenso su alteza –informó uno de los pilotos.

–Excelente, prepárense malditos terrícolas su fin ha llegado –se acomodó los guantes blancos, mientras su capa ondeaba agitada por el aterrizaje.

–Su alteza ¿cuál es el plan? –preguntó Nappa.

–No hay ningún plan, extermínenlos a todos

– ¿Qué hay de los científicos hermano?

–Reclutaremos a algunos de ellos.

–De acuerdo su alteza –expresaron al unísono los soldados que lo acompañaban, Tarble lo miró con una expresión seria y escudriñante, su hermano era un genio en la guerra, pero serlo también era su punto débil, pues jamás pensaba sólo ejecutaba, destruía y erradicaba todo lo que estuviera a su paso, era un ser impulsivo y eso podría poner en peligro la misión, Tarble lo sabía y debía buscar alguna manera de contrarrestar un posible error.

…

La princesa Bulma terminó de desayunar y se retiró junto a su hermana a los majestuosos jardines del Palacio, en su caminata se encontraron con los tres compañeros guerreros de la princesa azul, los tres jóvenes se reverenciaron ante sus princesas y detuvieron su paso hasta dejar que ellas siguieran su camino, pero las mujeres se detuvieron también y saludaron con sonrisas sutiles:

–Hola chicos –expresaron al mismo tiempo.

–Hola sus altezas –inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto.

La princesa Tights, enfocó la mirada a uno de los guerreros y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Me alegra verte Yamcha, últimamente no te he visto por aquí –expresó sosteniendo la sonrisa.

–Ah… si d-disculpe princesa es que hemos estado muy ocupados en el entrenamiento –dijo arrastrando las palabras en medio de unos cuantos tartamudeos.

Los demás, incluida la princesa azul, se sorprendieron al ver la manera en la que la princesa se dirigió a Yamcha y la expresión tímida de éste.

–No te preocupes, me imagino que seguirán entrenando, no quiero hacerles perder más tiempo, me retiró –lo miró y se giró regresando al palacio.

–Que tenga un excelente día princesa –dijeron al unísono.

–Hoy no tendremos entrenamiento, la verdad estoy un poco cansada, discúlpenme muchachos –se disculpó Bulma.

–No se preocupe su alteza, vaya a descansar –le dijo Ten Shin Han.

La princesa asintió y se retiró, cuando estaba alejándose de ellos, recordó que tenía algo importante que decirles, por lo que decidió regresar.

–Vaya amigo, tu sí que tienes suerte, viste como te miraba la hermosísima princesa Tights, me das envidia –decía Krillin entre risas.

–Imaginaciones tuyas, dudo mucho que alguien como la princesa, tenga esa clase de atenciones con un simple plebeyo como yo –expresó Yamcha resignado.

–Plebeyo, pero eres un soldado de elite –alardeó el guerrero de baja estatura.

–Krillin deja de decir tonterías –Yamcha se molestó por sus burlas.

–No son tonterías, deberías sentirte afortunado, jamás había visto a la princesa así con alguien, ella parece simplemente inalcanzable, tan perfecta, muy diferente a la princesa Bulma, ella es una gran guerrera, pero no se parece nada a su hermana, junto a ella es simple, gris, tan poco femenina.

–Si tienes razón, pero… –añadió Yamcha.

El corazón de la princesa Bulma palpitó agitadamente y se convulsionó dentro de su cuerpo, no había sido nada agradable escuchar a sus amigos expresarse así de ella, pero lo que más le afectó fue escuchar a Yamcha, su fiel soldado y el único hombre que le había atraído, asentir ante los comentarios poco afortunados de Krillin, no era la primera vez que tenía que soportar eso, siempre oía las murmuraciones que la bombardeaban con comparaciones sin compasión de sus allegados y de su pueblo con su hermana, de las que siempre salía perdedora, pues su situación ante ella era muy desigual.

La princesa azul salió de entre los árboles y los sorprendió, los tres jóvenes se quedaron perplejos y pálidos al verla, se miraron entre sí rogando que no los hubiera escuchado.

–Regresé porque tenía que pedirles un favor, Ten Shin Han –fingió que no había escuchado nada, pero no pudo ocultar su molestia, porque ahora se dirigía a Ten Shin Han y no a Yamcha.

–Si su alteza –le prestó toda su atención a su princesa.

–Necesito que traigas al Maestro Roshi al Palacio, es muy importante, debo hablar con él –expresó fría sin ningún gesto de familiaridad –Y les informo que pueden visitar a sus familias, tienen libre hasta el fin de mes, bueno eso es todo lo que quería informarles, con permiso soldados –se giró sobre sus talones y se retiró a descansar al Palacio.

Los tres hombres se miraron nuevamente y se marcharon cada uno por su cuenta, sabían que algo ocurría con la princesa, pero hacia mucho que no veían a sus familias. Por supuesto Ten Shin Han iría por el Maestro Roshi y los demás irían a reunirse con sus familias, aprovecharían la gran oportunidad que la princesa les había brindado, pues pasaban muchos meses antes de que pudieran visitarlos, por ser soldados elite del ejército su deber era estar las 24 horas al servicio de la corona, por ende vivían junto a otros nobles en el Palacio Real.

…

La chica corría desesperada entre los arbustos, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y fluyeron por sus mejillas, se sentía muy triste y humillada, era la historia de su vida, vivir bajo la sombra de su hermana, no ser nada ante los demás, porque todos sus esfuerzos se verían opacados ante las evidentes virtudes de su hermana. Iba corriendo tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra alguien, salió disparada junto a la otra persona.

–Auch me dolió -se quejó la otra parte.

–Pero si eres tu Milk, que alegría verte –se sorprendió al ver a su dama de compañía y amiga de la infancia –discúlpame por el golpe -ambas mujeres se abrazaron

–A mí también me llena de regocijo verla princesa y por lo del golpe no se apure –unas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de la morena.

–Pero ¿que te trae por aquí? hace mucho que no me visitabas –preguntó la princesa a su amiga.

-Sí ya lo sé, han pasado muchos años desde que mi padre enfermó no tuve más alternativa que ir a cuidarlo –expresó con tristeza.

–Lo sé, no te preocupes y ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Ya está mejor?

–Sigue en cama, no puedo hacer que se levante de ella, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, el médico dijo que hace mucho se recuperó de la neumonía, es la depresión lo que lo tiene abatido, al parecer aún no puede superar la muerte de mi madre –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Milk –la abrazó –no sabes cuánto lo siento y de verdad deseo que las cosas mejoren.

–Ojala el cielo la escuche, pero no vine hasta aquí para hablar de cosas tristes, vine a verla, porque allá estoy muy sola, mi padre se quedó al cuidado de un viejo amigo suyo, así que podré quedarme una buena temporada.

–¡Qué alegría, eso sí que es una buena noticia! –sonrió de felicidad.

–Sí tenemos que ponernos al día, pero lo más importante es que me diga ¿por qué estaba llorando antes de que chocáramos? –cuestionó la morena.

–¿Qué dices? yo no estaba llorando, yo jamás…

–La conozco demasiado bien y sus lágrimas la delatan –inquirió la chica.

Bulma bajó la cabeza avergonzada y se limpió el resto de sus lágrimas.

–Cuénteme ¿qué pasó? –le ofreció un pañuelo.

–Gracias –se limpió el rostro –Es que yo escuché a Yamcha decir que no soy bonita como mi hermana –sus lágrimas amenazaron con salir nuevamente de sus ojos.

–Ah ya veo, Yamcha es un tonto –alegó Milk.

–No, no lo es tiene razón, siempre ha sido así, todos los chicos se fijan en mi hermana, porque Yamcha sería la excepción.

–Yo no creo que Yamcha esté enamorado de su hermana, desde hace mucho he notado cómo se comporta cuando está a su lado.

–Lo hace porque soy una de las hijas del rey y porque soy muy fuerte.

–Yo no lo creo su alteza, lo que no me explico es como ese cabeza dura no se ha dado cuenta aun de lo que usted siente por él, ha estado enamorada de él desde que éramos niñas y a él jamás le conocí alguna mujer.

–Yo tampoco le he conocido nada, pero lo más probable es que esté enamorado de mi hermana como todos los chicos del reino –volvió a mirar al suelo con una inmensa tristeza.

–No diga eso por favor, ya verá que ese cabeza hueca estará rendido a sus pies, se lo aseguro.

Bulma rio junto a su amiga por sus palabras, Milk la conocía demasiado bien y sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa y hacerle olvidar sus problemas.

…

La nave imperial saiyajin aterrizó en una isla, la escotilla se deslizó y se transformó en rampa, los 19 soldados bajaron en espera del príncipe, Vegeta se irguió y bajó en seguida, sus ojos se cerraron al instante al momento de tener contacto con el exterior, pues la luz prominente del sol le pegaba en el rostro, una vez que pudo abrirlos no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver las bellezas naturales, el mar, la vegetación, los colores, todo era digno de una pintura, ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que debían apropiarse del planeta Tierra.

–¡Soldados, busquen civilizaciones y elimínenlas! tengan cuidado con los terrenos, no vayan a destruirlos.

–Bardock, Kakaroto exploren los recursos del planeta –ordenó impaciente.

–De acuerdo su alteza –expresaron al unísono, a excepción de Tarble.

–Tarble tu no irás, tú te quedarás en la nave esperando nuestro regreso –le dijo prepotente.

–Lo siento hermano, pero yo vine por órdenes de mi padre, el rey y te guste o no también iré –lo miró con recelo.

–Hmph, está bien haz lo que te plazca, pero yo no cuidaré de ti –se retiró volando a toda velocidad detrás de sus soldados.

-¡Engreído! –exclamó indignado y lo siguió.

Llegaron hasta unos pequeños poblados y empezaron sus ataques masivos, las explosiones y los gritos de los inocentes no se hicieron esperar, la angustia cundía por cada rincón, ni uno sola vida estaba a salvo, los saiyajin continuaron sus ataques por varios pueblos más…

…

–Rey Máximo recibimos una llamada de auxilio de los pueblos del sur, los saiyajin nos están atacando de nuevo.

El rey se levantó de la silla y golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

–No puede ser, esto tiene que terminar ahora, esos malditos llegaron de improviso, reúnan a los soldados inmediatamente y avísenle a mi hija.

–Su majestad, siento decirle que la princesa Bulma, dio permiso a los soldados de elite a reunirse con sus familias yo mismo firmé la carta de salida.

-¿Quinientos soldados de elite de vacaciones? ¡No me importa haz lo que te digo! reúnelos a todos y mientras envía a los soldados provisionales a hacerles frente a esas bestias, ¡no demores! ¡Date prisa! –gritó muy exaltado.

–¡Como usted ordene su majestad! –el guardia real corrió a toda velocidad a los jardines en busca de la princesa azul.

Bulma y Milk estaban sentadas en una fuente de cantera, poniéndose al día de todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas, charlaban animadamente, cuando fueron interrumpidas abruptamente por el guardia real mayor.

–¡Su alteza, pronto, ha ocurrido una tragedia los saiyajin están atacándonos! –expresó agitadamente.

–¿Cómo, cuándo?… no puede ser envié a los soldados de elite de vacaciones, Marcus contacta en este momento a los soldados yo me adelantaré con los provisionales.

El guardia real asintió e hizo lo que la princesa indicó.

–Milk ya vuelvo, tengo que eliminar a esos monos, antes de que ellos nos eliminen a nosotros –expresó decidida.

–Iré con usted princesa, puedo ser de ayuda –le dijo.

–Está bien vamos –sacó de su pantalón una cápsula, la presionó y apareció un avión, las dos chicas subieron y emprendieron el viaje.

…

Los saiyajin continuaban con los destrozos a las civilizaciones, habían sin contadas pérdidas humanas, los guerreros provisionales acaban de arribar al campo de batalla y a pesar de ser decenas de ellos, no estaban al nivel de esos saiyajin, pues se estaban enfrentando a los guerreros alienígenas más poderosos.

El príncipe Vegeta observaba junto a su hermano desde los aires, todo el espectáculo, se sentía satisfecho, sus guerreros estaban ganando la batalla, por lo que era innecesario intervenir. Tarble permanecía callado.

…

La princesa piloteaba el avión sobrevolando el lugar, observaba horrorizada los cuerpos humanos y los pueblos destruidos, buscó un espacio para aterrizar y bajó enfurecida.

-¡Malditos pagarán por esto! –corrió con todas sus fuerzas al encuentro de batalla, se dirigió al soldado mayor. –Ya estoy aquí, los soldados de elite vienen en camino, traje conmigo más armas entregó un paquete de cápsulas que fueron repartidas entre sus soldados –Juro que no saldrán bien de esta malditos monos salvajes, cada vida humana que pereció este día a causa de ustedes, será vengada –desenvainó su espada y se cubrió con la capucha de su capa el rostro, pues empezó a llover a cántaros. – ¡Soldados ataquen con todas sus fuerzas, adelante!

La batalla se tornó mucho más intensa, los soldados humanos caían rápidamente pues a pesar de estar bien armados, eran apenas aprendices y tenían la pronunciada desventaja de no poseer ataques como las poderosas bolas de energía de los saiyajin y sus poderosos rayos que lanzaban de sus dedos, además del no poder volar como ellos los ponían en desventaja, Bulma sabía que sus soldados estaban cayendo, a pesar de sus armas poderosas, pero no se daría por vencida.

La princesa agitaba su espada con gran agilidad, matando a cuanto saiyajin se ponía en frente, no les daba ni un segundo para reaccionar su velocidad era impresionante, lanzaba golpes certeros y patadas para después ensartar su espada en el cuerpo del enemigo. Su amiga Milk, era también una poderosa guerrera, experta en artes marciales, usaba un báculo que alteraba su longitud a voluntad de la chica; Milk se quedó detrás de la princesa luchando con varios saiyajin, mientras que la princesa azul avanzaba gloriosamente eliminando a los guerreros que tenían de rodillas a su ejército, se devolvió a ayudar a su amiga que luchaba con tres guerreros al mismo tiempo y que la tenían sometida, ella estaba muy lastimada, Bulma dio un salto golpeándolos con el filo de su espada a dos de los soldados en sitios vitales, dejándolos fuera de combate y sólo quedaba uno. El príncipe observaba todo lo ocurrido sin parpadear.

–Vaya, pero a que imbécil se le ocurrió mandar tan pocos soldados –espetó la princesa, mirando al mastodonte que tenía en frente, se trataba de Nappa. Los únicos saiyajin sobrevivientes eran desde luego Nappa, Bardock, Kakaroto, Tarble y Vegeta. Bardock y Kakaroto se encontraban explorando el planeta, por órdenes del príncipe, estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, decidieron regresar cuando sintieron los ki de sus compañeros muriendo, algo estaba mal y lo mejor era volver.

Nappa se preparó para atacar al guerrero encapuchado.

–Este será tu fin basura humana –alardeó Nappa y se lanzó a atacarlo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el príncipe Vegeta lo había atravesado con su mano derecha.

–P-pero p-por qué… porqué usted… –cayó muerto al suelo pesadamente.

La princesa no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, había asesinado a sangre fría a uno de los suyos.

Vegeta enfocó la mirada a su mano derecha y miró que escurría sangre de Nappa en su guante, se sacudió la sangre con expresión de asco, por lo que decidió quitarse el aguante y arrojarlo lejos. La princesa no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

–Su alteza –expresaron al unísono Bardock y Kakaroto.

– " _¿Su alteza?"_ –Dijo para sus adentros la princesa _–"¿Él es el príncipe de los saiyajin?"._

–Todos nuestros compañeros han sido derrotados –expresó incrédulo Kakaroto, observando los cuerpos dispersos de los guerreros saiyajin. Un fuego de rabia emergió de su interior y le propuso al príncipe.

–Permítame acabar con el guerrero –ofreció haciendo una reverencia.

–Hmph, está bien –expresó el príncipe muy serio.

Kakaroto se puso en guardia y dejó que la princesa atacara primero.

La princesa se deslizó sin demoras atacándolo, Kakaroto se defendió de los ataques e hizo lo mismo que la princesa, la pelea era cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien Kakaroto era un soldado de clase baja muy poderoso, no era tan ágil como su adversaria, la velocidad de ella era insuperable, Vegeta miraba sorprendido el desarrollo de la pelea, pero haciendo énfasis en los movimientos del guerrero encapuchado.

De pronto los guerreros elite humanos, arribaron al lugar, bajando del avión del ejército. Observaron el sitio y todo a su alrededor era caos y destrucción, sus compañeros estaban muertos, la princesa y Kakaroto se percataron de la presencia de más guerreros y pausaron la pelea.

–¡Su alteza! –gritaron al unísono.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó Yamcha, preocupado al ver que era la única humana de pie.

-Sí lo estoy, muchachos encárguense de los demás –ordenó la princesa.

-Kakaroto encárgate de ellos yo me haré cargo de él –esbozó una sonrisa de maldad.

–Como usted ordene –le hizo una reverencia e inició una pelea con el maestro Roshi.

Bardock se enfrentó a Ten Shin Han, mientras Krillin y Yamcha esperaban que Tarble descendiera para pelear con él, pero éste estaba inmóvil, y sudando frío. Los guerreros terrícolas decidieron aguardar también.

Kakaroto peleaba con todas sus fuerzas con el maestro Roshi, para el anciano era muy difícil seguirle el ritmo, por lo que recibió severos daños al igual que Ten Shin Han en su pelea con Bardock, Yamcha y Krilin decidieron intervenir, Yamcha ayudaba a Ten Shin Han y Krillin ayudaba al maestro Roshi.

El príncipe le hizo una seña a la princesa para que comenzara a atacar, lanzó una patada poderosa acompañada de varios derechazos que el príncipe esquivó, entonces él se decidió a atacar obteniendo los mismos resultados, ella esquivó todos sus ataques, sin duda era muy veloz, era casi imposible ver sus movimientos, la pelea continuó en ese mismo ritmo.

– " _No puedo creer que un humano insignificante tenga esas habilidades, como es que es tan veloz"_ –el príncipe se hundió en sus pensamientos, logrando distraerse de la pelea y esa distracción fue aprovechada por la princesa.

La princesa azul comenzó a lanzarle más golpes y patadas, desenvainó su espada y Vegeta intentó esquivarla, pero en medio de su divagación no pudo concentrarse en los movimientos del guerrero y le hizo varios cortes importantes, uno en el costado izquierdo, otro en la mejilla y otro en la espalda, el príncipe no podía creerlo jamás había corrido su sangre, jamás nadie había podido hacerle daño alguno, miraba su sangre fluir por primera vez, sintió acrecentar su rabia y la descargó golpeando duramente a la princesa, la golpeó en el estómago y le sacó el aire, la princesa se incorporó de inmediato aguantando su dolor sabía que no podía darle ni un segundo de tregua sino él lo aprovecharía, la chica volvió a usar su espada, Vegeta le detenía el ataque con la yema de sus dedos, ella no se impresionaba por ello, sabía de lo que eran capaces los saiyajin, pero para enfrentarla a ella bastaba más que fuerza y habilidades sobrehumanas. El la sometió unos segundos y formó una bola de energía que le lanzaría a quemarropa en el estómago, la chica sintió un calor penetrante y avasallador en su vientre, supo que debía actuar cuanto antes o ese animal la mataría, con sus habilidades en artes marciales le lanzó una patada al rostro que le permitió zafarse del saiyajin, la bola de energía se disipó en la mano de él, ambos se lanzaron a atacarse en una combinación de perfectos y sincronizados golpes y patadas poderosos; la chica que había guardado su espada la desenvaino una vez más y decidió atacarlo con ella, una vez más su velocidad se hacía presente, Vegeta le arrojaba bolas de energía y ella simplemente las esquivaba, le lanzó un poderoso Galick Ho del cual ágilmente pudo escapar.

–"No es posible como lo hace, maldito humano no te vas a burlar de mi" –una vez más sus pensamientos lo traicionaron y la princesa le encajó la espada en el hombro, cayó de rodillas al suelo húmedo por acción de la lluvia, su sangre fluía por el imperioso filo de la espada, miró el reflejo de su rostro en ella, era posible que hubiera sido derrotado por primera vez; la princesa desencajó la espada del cuerpo del saiyajin, lo miró fríamente y le dijo:

–Has perdido saiyajin ¡ríndete!

Él levantó su rostro y escupió sangre, pero permaneció sin hablar. Bardock y Kakaroto pausaron sus peleas al percatarse de la derrota de su príncipe.

–Te confiaste demasiado, sólo eres un imbécil, mandaste sólo 20 soldados incluyéndote a ti, pensaste que serían suficientes para eliminarnos, ahora mismo pagarás cada una de las vidas que tus soldados tomaron sin compasión, eran miles de personas inocentes, familias con niños pequeños, personas que eran humildes campesinos, jamás te lo perdonaré –alzó su espada al aire y el príncipe se puso de pie sosteniendo su hombro empapado de sangre que había manchado todo su traje.

–¡Ríndete ante la princesa de la Tierra maldito! –en ese momento la princesa se quitó la capa, arrojándola al suelo. Vegeta iba a atacarla, pero parecía que su alma abandonó su cuerpo al percatarse que se trataba de una mujer.

–No puede ser posible… -expresó arrastrando las palabras.

–¡ES UNA MUJER! –gritaron al unísono todos los saiyajin presentes, incluido el príncipe Vegeta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído queridos lectores, agradezco enormemente a:**

 **Sora147, Majo29, Sofigomez, Sasukevsnaruto, Carols2497, Princesa saiyan, dayana, annabelgonzalez92 y por supuesto gracias a los lectores anónimos.**

 **Vegeta no se esperaba que ese guerrero que logró lastimarlo fuera una mujer, ahora ¿que ocurrirá? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sí les gustó o no les gustó los invitó a dejar sus reviews, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y también poner esta historia en sus favs. y follows.** **Mil gracias hasta pronto.**


	4. 3 El Orgullo atravesado por la derrota

**Capítulo 3**

 **El orgullo atravesado por la derrota**

La lluvia se precipitaba armoniosa y descomunalmente en el campo de batalla, la mujer de cabellos azules estaba empapada, su largo cabello se soltó de la cola de caballo que lo contenía, sus heridas se lavaban con el agua de lluvia. El saiyajin la miraba trémulo e incrédulo, dejó de tocarse el hombro sangrante, para izar la mirada fija a los ojos azules de la princesa, en ellos se reflejaba el exorbitante odio que le tenía, esos ojos eran tan expresivos, eran dos enormes ventanas que revelaban los sentimientos de la mujer.

Su sangre fluía muy despacio, se sentía tan pesado, todo eso debía tratarse de una miserable pesadilla, no era posible, la observaba sin parpadear para averiguar, si acaso se trataba sólo de una ilusión, si estaba imaginándolo todo ¿Era imposible que una criatura humana como ella pudiera tener toda esa energía? que esa criatura fuera la causante de su deshonra, que hubiera golpeado algo mucho más profundo que lo físico, esa insignificante criatura había golpeado lo más sagrado para él, su orgullo.

Los guerreros saiyajin, se posicionaron frente a su príncipe, creando una barrera de protección, Vegeta permanecía inmóvil. Tarble lo miraba desde el cielo, jamás lo había visto así, un halo de inseguridad lo estaba golpeando ahora o simplemente estaba en "shock". La princesa los amenazó con su espada y se puso en guardia. Tenía la total certeza que debía eliminarlos en ese instante a cualquier costo, pues ellos representaban una gran amenaza, derrotar al príncipe de los saiyajin significaba el fin de la guerra y de las invasiones a su planeta, desde que era muy pequeña había vivido en esas circunstancias, era hora de ponerle fin y deshacerse de una vez por todas de los invasores incómodos.

Vegeta, salió de sus pensamientos y reaccionó.

–¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?! –regañó a sus subordinados.

–¡Su alteza! –expresó Bardock confundido, su deber era proteger al príncipe, pero éste se estaba negando, pronto entendió que para un guerrero de su clase era más que humillante ser protegido por sus sirvientes.

–Vaya, el príncipe parece tener orgullo, aunque no te servirá para vivir, porque tu fin ha llegado saiyajin –dijo con sarcasmo.

–¿¡Cómo se atreve!? –Vociferó enfurecido Bardock, al ver la actitud déspota y sin reparos de la princesa hacia su príncipe –se preparó para atacarla.

–¡Bardock! No se te ocurra hacer algo sin mi permiso –le detuvo Vegeta.

–Discúlpeme su alteza, es sólo que no puedo permitir que le hablen de tal forma.

Vegeta miró a su adversaria, con esa mirada gélida e impenetrable que lo caracterizaba, la princesa se percató que esta representaba una advertencia.

–La próxima vez no me importará que seas una mujer, disfruta lo que te queda de vida –se elevó retirándose del lugar.

Los soldados perplejos por la actitud de su príncipe, no tuvieron más que retirarse también, no sin antes obsequiarle miradas amenazantes.

La princesa impávida, los miró partir, relajó sus brazos y soltó su espada dejándola caer, cayó de rodillas al suelo húmedo y lodoso, agotada por la gran batalla que había sostenido hace unos momentos. Sus guerreros se percataron de ello y Yamcha fue tras ella.

–¡Princesa! –Yamcha acudió de inmediato a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse.

–¡No debemos dejarlos escapar, debemos exterminarlos de una vez! –miró impaciente a Yamcha que la sujetaba.

–Lamento no poder cumplir sus órdenes, lo primero es que usted se recupere, no la veo nada bien –expresó preocupado y tenía razón, la princesa había luchado con los saiyajin más fuertes, el príncipe Vegeta le había hecho daño aunque ella no lo admitiera, tenía varias heridas y sobre todo su cuerpo estaba muy agotado.

–Yamcha tiene razón, debemos llevarla al palacio a que la curen y descanse –añadió Ten Shin Han.

–Fue una gran pelea su alteza, usted es sorprendente, la llevaré hasta el palacio –le dijo Yamcha cargándola en sus brazos, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era la primera vez que el apuesto guerrero la llevaba en brazos, sentía su enervante aroma y los latidos de su corazón.

Ten Shin Han y Krillin miraron a sus compañeros que yacían inertes. Bulma los miró también y dijo:

–¡Ten Shin Han, Krillin, avisen a sus familias por favor! –expresó con profunda melancolía y tristeza, luego recordó que faltaba alguien. –¡Milk!... ¡Ayuden a Milk, ella está por allá, está muy malherida, llévenla también al Palacio! –añadió señalando el sitio donde se encontraba su amiga.

Los guerreros vieron a Milk en el suelo inconsciente entre decenas de cuerpos, Ten Shin Han la tomó en su espalda y arrojaron una cápsula emergiendo de ella un avión, los guerreros y la princesa en brazos de Yamcha, abordaron el avión, con destino al Palacio Real.

…

Volaron sin decir una sola palabra, aunque Kakaroto parecía impaciente por hablar, su padre Bardock le advirtió con la mirada que permaneciera callado. Llegaron hasta la isla desierta donde se encontraba la nave imperial. Descendieron hacia ella y se abrió la escotilla de ésta.

–Hermano, ¿estás seguro que quieres que regresemos? –irrumpió Tarble en el ensimismamiento de Vegeta.

Vegeta no le contestó absolutamente nada, subió por la rampa y se sentó cruzado de brazos, cerrando sus ojos. Tarble lo observaba anonadado, esto era inédito ¿Su hermano huyendo, así como así? ¿Dándoles la victoria a esos humanos? debía tratarse de una broma, pero sabía que el carácter de su hermano era más que explosivo y su silencio sepulcral era una señal de advertencia, no debía hacerlo enojar, seguramente lo eliminaría en ese mismo instante. Pronto despegaron con rumbo a Salad.

* * *

…

Yamcha limpiaba las heridas del rostro de su princesa, con mucha suavidad y cuidado, evitando lastimarla, Bulma se sentía ensoñada, jamás había tenido esas atenciones con ella y mucho menos esos acercamientos. Luchaba contra ella misma para no lanzarse en ese instante a sus brazos, desde hace mucho tiempo ella estaba enamorada de él, era casi imposible no hacerlo, Yamcha era un hombre muy apuesto y el ser guerrero le adicionaba más atributos. Su amor hacia él era un amor callado, oculto, sus deberes de guerrera le impedían tener tiempo para entablar una relación con alguien, además que su padre las protegía demasiado y evitaba a toda costa que los chicos del reino las cortejaran. Aunque ella no había tenido suerte con ninguno, pues de alguna forma su extrema fortaleza les atemorizaba, además de no ser lo suficientemente agraciada y femenina para cubrir los estándares establecidos por los chicos terrícolas.

…

Arribaron al Palacio Real, bajaron a las dos mujeres, los reyes aguardaban con las manos entrelazadas. El rey al ver a su hija herida en brazos de su súbdito, se preocupó a sobremanera.

–¿Qué ha sucedido con mi hija? –cuestionó exaltado.

–Padre no te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo estoy agotada –esbozó una sonrisa al anciano.

Los ojos de sus padres se iluminaron al verla con bien.

–¡Lleven a mi hija a su habitación y a Milk llévenle a la habitación de junto! –ordenó el soberano.

–Lo que ordene su alteza –expresaron los guerreros.

Yamcha colocó cuidadosamente a la princesa en su colosal recámara, de inmediato el médico real atendió a la chica, tomándole los signos vitales y colocándole oxígeno por los senos nasales.

–¿Lograron vencerlos? –añadió el rey.

Los guerreros se miraron entre sí con las miradas bajas.

–No padre, esos cobardes huyeron –alardeó la chica.

–¿Qué dices? No puedo creerlo –dijo sorprendido.

–Así fue padre, pero el príncipe de ellos me advirtió que volvería –expresó inmutada sin darle mucha importancia.

–¿El príncipe saiyajin vino a luchar? Eso sí que es una sorpresa, jamás en todos estos años había venido –el anciano colocó sus dedos en su barbilla.

–Sí, y al parecer es muy fuerte… –apretó las sabanas con fuerza.

–Bueno hija dejemos el interrogatorio para después, Doctor Laus ¿Cómo ve a mi hija?

–Su hija está bien, limpiaré sus heridas y suturaré las que estén abiertas, afortunadamente son superficiales, no hay de qué preocuparse, pero si es necesario y muy importante que guarde reposo, su cuerpo está muy agotado. Con unas semanas de reposo yo creo que es suficiente.

–Me alegra escuchar eso –expresó el rey menos preocupado –Soldados, querida es mejor que nos retiremos para que el doctor pueda hacer su trabajo –los presentes obedecieron al rey y esperaron afuera.

Milk era atendida por las enfermeras del palacio, en cuanto el doctor salió de la habitación de la princesa, entregó la carta receta a la madre de Bulma con los analgésicos y medicamentos que usaría, con las indicaciones de sus cuidados para después proseguir con la atención a Milk.

…

Los cuatro guerreros aguardaban fuera de la habitación de la princesa.

–Muchachos debemos avisar personalmente a las familias de los guerreros que perecieron en batalla, recuerden el encargo de su alteza –sugirió el Maestro Roshi.

–¡De acuerdo! –expresaron al unísono, a excepción de Yamcha.

–Muchachos, vayan ustedes por favor, quiero quedarme aquí por cualquier cosa que se necesite –informó el apuesto guerrero.

–No te preocupes, iremos nosotros –se retiraron al instante.

Tights caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones reales y se sorprendió al ver a Yamcha fuera de la habitación de su hermana.

–Yamcha, me alegra ver que ya estén de regreso –esbozándole una sonrisa amplia, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura.

–Su alteza –se reverenció ante ella –Sí, fue una batalla terrible, afortunadamente esos malditos monos huyeron como los cobardes que son –se rascó la cabeza con timidez.

Tights observó detenidamente a Yamcha y encontró varias heridas en su cuerpo, de inmediato el semblante de la princesa cambió.

–Yamcha ¡estás herido! –expresó angustiada la rubia.

-No es nada su alteza –le dijo sin prestarle importancia, la princesa no le dio tiempo de decir más y lo tomó de una mano.

–Ven conmigo –lo llevó hasta la enfermería, sacó un botiquín y ella misma comenzó a curarlo, tomó unas torundas y las presionó suavemente en las heridas del rostro del joven.

Yamcha la miraba asombrado no podía creer que la princesa Tights tuviera esas atenciones con un simple súbdito, sus delicadas y tersas manos de porcelana estaban curando sus heridas. No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentirla tan cerca de él y mirar ese hermoso rostro de belleza genuina.

La princesa miró a Yamcha de reojo y en sus adentros sintió una calidez embargándola, ella lo amaba, lo amaba desde hace años; de la misma forma que su hermana, no podía evitarlo.

De pronto la mirada de la princesa se encontró con la mirada del guerrero, estas se cruzaron unas milésimas de segundos, no pudieron evitar el carmesí en sus mejillas algo que intimidó lo suficiente al chico, quien cortó la comunicación de inmediato.

–Le agradezco mucho, su alteza, pero no es necesario que se moleste curándome, seguramente usted tiene otras obligaciones y yo le estoy haciendo perder tiempo.

–¡De ninguna manera!… es decir… para mi es placentero poder ayudarte –sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron rosadas de nuevo –Tuviste una pelea muy dura, nuestros cuerpos médicos están atendiendo a mi hermana ahora, a mí no me cuesta nada ayudarte.

–Princesa una vez más le agradezco sus molestias, discúlpeme iré a ver como se encuentra la princesa Bulma con su permiso –se reverenció una vez más y se marchó.

Tights lo vio marcharse y en su interior sentimientos oscuros empezaron a fluir, celos, eran celos.

* * *

…

El príncipe saiyajin permaneció serio durante todo el viaje de regreso a Salad, no se movió ni un centímetro ni siquiera para comer algo, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

…

Los días pasaron y por fin aterrizaron en Salad, la compuerta se abrió y antes de que sus sirvientes pudieran avisarle de algo, él tomó iniciativa y bajó, estaba en casa, a escasos metros del majestuoso y sombrío palacio real.

Los guardias reales se inclinaron ante él y le abrieron las puertas del palacio. El rey lo recibió con una mirada atónita, pues el semblante de su hijo revelaba más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

–¡Vegeta! –le habló el rey, pero éste lo dejó atrás sin mirarlo siquiera.

Los súbditos que lo acompañaron, Bardock y Kakaroto, se inclinaron ante su rey, Tarble se paró frente a su padre y lo miró directo a los ojos, con una seriedad que no era para nada común en él.

–Fracasamos padre –dijo cabizbajo el joven saiyajin.

–¿Qué?… ¿Cómo es posible?… Se enviaron a los mejores guerreros, no puedo creer que exista un terrícola que sea más fuerte que tu hermano –expresó trémulo ante la declaración de su hijo menor.

–Yo también no me lo esperaba padre, al parecer nos confiamos demasiado.

–No puedo creerlo, iré a hablar con tu hermano.

–Yo también iré.

…

–Vegeta ¿Cómo fue que esas malditas cucarachas los derrotaron?

Vegeta permanecía de pie en el salón principal, con los ojos cerrados, no dijo una sola palabra.

–Debimos haber llevado más hombres, veinte guerreros eran insuficientes, si Vegeta no fuera tan obstinado nada de esto hubiera pasado, todo lo hizo a su modo como de costumbre, nos derrotaron por su falta de sentido común –Tarble tomó la palabra.

El príncipe Vegeta abrió sus ojos y en milisegundos había golpeado el estómago a su hermano, lo sujetó del cuello apretándolo sin tiento.

–Pi-ensas que t-ttodo lo puedes arreglar así –expresó con la respiración entre cortada.

–¡Cierra la boca insecto! –le gritó enfurecido.

–Es la verdad fuiste tú el que cometió el error desde el principio, no aceptaste la ayuda de nadie y solo huiste cobardemente al verte derrotado por una mujer.

–¿Qué?… ¿una mujer? –expresó el Rey.

Vegeta lo golpeó en el rostro partiéndole los labios a su hermano. Tarble empezó a enojarse y se zafó del agarre.

–Te recuerdo que el único cobarde eres tú, ni siquiera te atreviste a bajar a pelear, siempre has sido una chiquilla asustadiza –despotricó Vegeta.

–¿Hubieran cambiado las cosas si yo hubiera peleado? Eres tú el único culpable de este fracaso por no razonar, lo único que sabes es lanzarte a atacar sin más, por eso para todos no eres más que un sanguinario –exteriorizó por fin todo lo que realmente sentía, mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus labios con el metatarso de sus manos.

–Hmph, no eres más que una sabandija inmunda, siempre lo has sido –el hermano mayor lo bofeteó en el rostro.

–Estoy harto que me veas como nadie, yo también soy un saiyajin y también soy hijo del rey, quizá no sea tan fuerte, pero se tomar mejores decisiones que tú. Me llamas cobarde cuando tú te paralizaste ante una chica humana, sé que no puedes con ello, jamás nadie te había derrotado, ha ha ha ¿no es gracioso? Siempre alardeas de tu gran fortaleza y ahora fuiste terriblemente humillado. –Vegeta comenzó a golpearlo desenfrenadamente. –Esta es la última vez que te permito que me trates así, le lanzó un golpe al rostro, que poco daño le hizo a Vegeta –el autocontrol de Tarble había cesado.

Vegeta no reparó en lastimar a su único hermano y continuó golpeándolo crudamente, propinándole puñetazos al rostro, que crearon graves heridas a Tarble, su sangre escurría a borbotones, como una fuente de agua, continuó hasta dejarlo en el suelo inconsciente en un mar de sangre.

El rey Vegeta salió de sus pensamientos y evitó una tragedia.

–¡Basta Vegeta, es suficiente! No te interesa siquiera que es tu único hermano. –¡He dicho que lo dejes en paz que no ves que está inconsciente! –lo jaló del brazo aplicando la suficiente fuerza para hacer entrar en razón a su hijo que parecía poseído por la ira.

Vegeta finalmente se detuvo.

–Hmph –escupió a un lado de su hermano.

–Así que una mujer terrícola acabó con nuestro ejército. –No me importa las diferencias que tengas con tu hermano, en este instante me vas a contar todo lo que pasó –expresó severo el soberano.

–Mejor que te lo cuente esa basura –dijo despectivo señalando a su hermano malherido.

–Tarble tiene razón, actúas por impulso, por eso te venció una mujer.

Vegeta se retiró conteniendo su ira, fue a la sala de entrenamientos del palacio, y asesinó a sangre fría a todos los luchadores.

–¡Malditos terrícolas, maldita mujer! ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte esa criatura de aspecto tan débil? ¡Yo soy el guerrero más poderoso, no puede existir alguien más fuerte que yo! Juro que me la pagarás, no me interesa que seas una mujer no te perdonaré la vida ¡Voy a exterminarlos a todos! –Lanzó un poderoso ataque que destruyó, reduciendo a cenizas la sala de entrenamiento.

…

Tarble se recuperaba en la cámara de curación, mientras su padre lo observaba con el rostro pálido, no esperaba que le dieran esa noticia, esa misión a la Tierra era su última esperanza de continuar su Imperio, el Planeta Salad, estaba muriendo, no podía albergar más a los saiyajin, en los últimos años las guerras contra Freezer, la destrucción del planeta Vegita y las misiones a otros planetas habían mermado la población de su gente y había disminuido considerablemente, no había alimento suficiente ni agua, había más adultos que jóvenes y niños, la subsistencia de los saiyajin estaba en peligro y todos sus esfuerzos habrían resultado en vano. Tenía que planear alguna estrategia que le permitiera contrarrestar lo que parecía inminente.

…

Los días pasaban más aceleradamente que de costumbre, la derrota de los saiyajin sacudió a todo el imperio y su gente estaba desesperanzada. Tarble se había recuperado por completo de la golpiza de su hermano y Vegeta se había marchado del palacio, durante todos esos días solo deseaba estar en plena soledad.

* * *

…

En el planeta Tierra Bulma se había recuperado exitosamente y se sentía muy feliz, pues Yamcha se desvivía en atenciones con ella, la visitaba tres veces al día para ver como seguía, además de intentar que su recuperación no fuera tediosa y aburrida. Hoy era un día como esos.

Bulma dejó el reposó, tomó un baño caliente y salió a los jardines. Yamcha estaba frente a ella como esperándola, traía un hermoso ramo de flores blancas y una caja amarilla con unos lindos adornos de listones de varios colores.

–Princesa me da tanto gusto que ya esté restablecida –expresó muy nervioso.

–Muchas gracias Yamcha –le sonrió tímidamente y observó lo que el joven traía en sus brazos.

–Eh… son para usted su alteza –se los entregó a la princesa azul.

–¿De verdad son para mí? –añadió incrédula con su singular sonrojo.

–Desde luego su alteza, por favor ábralos –dijo el chico cruzando ambas manos.

La princesa abrió la caja adornada

–¡Oh gracias Yamcha, son mis dulces favoritos hace mucho que no los comía!

–Me alegra que le haya agradado, batallé mucho para conseguirlos en el pueblo –comenzó a cruzar sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, algo muy común y peculiar en él cuando se intimidaba.

–Muchas gracias Yamcha jamás imaginé que hicieras esto por mí, supe que no te moviste de aquí, a pesar que tenías tantas ganas de visitar a tu madre, me apena mucho que por mi culpa hayas desaprovechado esa oportunidad –bajó la mirada.

–No diga eso princesa, yo tenía que estar a su lado, es decir yo... es mi deber protegerla –su respiración parecía estar muy cortada, apenas podía jalar aire a sus pulmones, temía que en cualquier momento comenzara a tartamudear como cuando era un niño.

–Yamcha –sus ojos brillaron como dos hermosas luciérnagas en la oscuridad.

Bulma abrió uno de los dulces y lo compartió con Yamcha. Detrás de un árbol esa hermosa escena era observaba por la bella Tights, ésta respiró profundo y destruyó de ira el abanico que traía en sus manos, salió corriendo echa un mar de lágrimas a su habitación.

* * *

En el planeta Salad

Vegeta regresó al palacio y se encontró a su padre en los pasillos.

–¡Hijo! estos días sirvieron para tomar una decisión con respecto a nuestro imperio. Finalmente algún día tú subirás al trono y te convertirás en el Rey absoluto de los saiyajin. Sabes de antemano que este planeta ya no es habitable, los víveres se agotaron, tenemos una pequeña reserva para unos meses. Enviar saiyajins a otros planetas para obtener víveres, es muy costoso y nos llevará mucho tiempo, tiempo es lo menos que tenemos, sin contar que eso genera sacrificios de vidas de nuestra raza, después de haber sido millones de nosotros ahora solo somos cientos. La única alternativa que encuentro en medio de todo este caos, es instalarnos en el planeta Tierra, colonizarlo sin pedir permiso a esos terrícolas.

–Hmph… yo los eliminaré a todos y ese planeta será nuestro.

–Así se habla hijo, necesitamos sólo un poco de tiempo para prepararnos para enfrentarlos, esta vez sí tendremos un buen plan. Estuve haciendo cálculos, en un mes el planeta Tierra tendrá luna llena, ese es un momento óptimo para atacarlos, el poder de los ozarus triplica el de un saiyajin normal, dudo mucho que esos humanos puedan con todo ese poder.

– " _Muy pronto será su fin"_ –expresó el príncipe en sus pensamientos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Gracias a: Sora147, Sasukevsnaruto, Marilug, Sofigomez, Cheyvi, Princesa saiyan, Diana, Jesswinch, Bulmagtbrief, ella123456, Carols2497 y por supuesto a todos los lectores anónimos Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Aclaración: El padre de Bulma se llama Maximus no Máximo, discúlpenme en el capítulo anterior el autocorrector lo puso como Máximo.**

 **Disculpen las tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo, les prometo que intentaré actualizar una vez al mes y los capítulos serán un poco más largos. Les comento que a partir del siguiente capítulo se va a poner mucho muy emocionante, veremos como el Imperio saiyajin se instalará en la Tierra y que traerá consigo ello, pero les aseguro que no es nada parecido a lo que hayan leído ya. No se me desesperen con los acercamientos de Vegeta y Bulma créanme que va a ver mucho de eso, pero esta historia apenas está empezando. Esta historia nos va a contar muchas historias en una, porque cada personaje tiene una misión relevante en la misma sé que van a aprender a amar a muchos de ellos. Bueno me despido y los espero en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por haber leído.**


	5. Chapter 4: El Inicio de la Guerra

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL INICIO DE LA GUERRA**

La sequía perseguía suntuosa los poblados plebeyos y desembocaba en el majestuoso palacio real, las familias menos favorecidas contenían la indubitable hambre y sed, había comenzado la escasez en todos los sectores de aquel planeta.

-Padre, ya no tenemos víveres para comer y me muero de hambre –recriminó Kakaroto, asemejando a un niñito pequeño.

-Deja de quejarte Kakaroto, en unos pocos días la suerte de los saiyajin cambiará y jamás tendremos que pasar hambre –respondió Bardock, regañando a su hijo.

…

Vegeta entrenaba en el centro del planeta usurpado, en un enorme desierto. Desde su fracaso con aquella terrícola, no había existido un solo día que no dedicara a entrenar arduamente. Sabía que desde aquel día sólo viviría para exterminar a esos miserables humanos y se apoderaría del reino.

…

En la Tierra, a unas millas del Palacio, la princesa yacía recostada en el lomo de su fiel azabache. El atardecer descendía en ese hermoso paisaje y la chica sólo esperaba observarlo y que se detuviera el tiempo, pues todo parecía tan perfecto.

-Que hermoso atardecer Helios, todo esta tan tranquilo, nada puede ser mejor que esto –pasó sus manos atrás de su nuca, el azabache le relinchó en señal de asentimiento.

…

Los días pasaron aceleradamente, los días terrestres fueron sin duda muy tranquilos, los pajarillos cantaban en la ventana de la princesa, liberándola de su sueño y levantándola, hacia días que no iba a entrenar. En ese último mes Yamcha la había visitado, reían y practicaban, sin duda eran grandes amigos y ambos estaban muy enamorados, aunque la princesa insospechaba ese sentimiento que había crecido en él durante mucho tiempo. Como podría sospecharlo si jamás se había sentido bonita.

…

Sus majestades, ya están listas las naves imperiales –informó Bardock.

-Llegó el gran día –reía el monarca.

Vegeta se dirigió a la salida del Palacio no quería perder ni un solo segundo, su único sentir estivaba en el entusiasmo que le embargaba el conquistar la Tierra.

Tarble miraba a su padre y a su hermano, una alegría profunda le invadía, pero a la vez le hacía sentir nostalgia. Miró hacia atrás, a ese enorme Palacio que había sido su hogar desde que podía recordar, suspiró y se despidió, sabía que jamás volverían. Abandonaron el hermoso palacio, intacto, dejando todas sus pertenencias y muebles. Sólo llevaron su equipaje.

…

Los saiyajin abordaron las naves imperiales, dejando atrás sus memorias, pues una nueva historia comenzaría a escribirse a partir de ese día.

Las naves despegaron con destino a la Tierra.

…

Tights se dirigió a los aposentos de Yamcha. Llevaba una canasta de galletas de fina repostería, elaboradas por ella misma.

Tocó la habitación del joven soldado

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el joven quien se levantó de la cama exaltado, pues estaba dormitando aún era muy temprano.

-Disculpa Yamcha, soy Tights –expresó dulcemente la hermosa chica.

-¡Princesa Tights! –se sorprendió sobremanera, jamás una chica había llamado a su puerta. –Discúlpeme su alteza en un momento estoy con usted –se puso unos zapatos cómodos y se decidió a abrir.

-Buenos días Yamcha, disculpa que te haya despertado… yo sólo vine a traerte estas galletas… las preparé yo misma –su dulce voz se empañaba de nerviosismo.

-Oh… gracias princesa –observó la canasta con las galletas –Se ven deliciosas.

-Gracias Yamcha, espero que sean de tu agrado –esbozó una sonrisa.

-Seguro que así será, usted ha sido bendecida con un sinfín de cualidades su alteza.

Tights se sonrojó

-Por que no vamos a probarlas allá afuera, podemos aprovechar para conversar.

-Sí… lo que usted ordene su majestad –obedeció el guerrero.

Salieron al jardín y se sentaron en las en la unisilla, Tigths tomó una galleta de pasta de mantequilla con sabor a vainilla y se la dio al joven, el chico la tomó y la probó.

-¡Esta deliciosa!… jamás había probado algo tan increíblemente delicioso –el chicó siguió comiendo con gran entusiasmo, la princesa ordenó a los sirvientes que les sirvieran té.

Estuvieron conversando de muchas cosas, recordando desde que eran unos niños.

-Recuerdo aquel día que llegaste al palacio, eras todavía un niño… ha ha –contaba emocionada.

-Bueno en apariencia, tenía ya quince años, pero era demasiado bajito ha ha –reía con la princesa.

-Así es, han pasado diez años…

…

-¡Yamcha… Yamcha! De prisa ya cortaste los maizales –le gritaba su madre.

El chico no respondía, estaba durmiendo entre los maizales con su sombrero de paja cubriendo su rostro y mordiendo la punta del trigo.

-¡Yamcha!... el señor Makiano ya está aquí.

El chico se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre, tomó el costal lleno de elotes y los llevó arrastrándolos hasta su humilde casa, una pequeña choza.

-Q -que t-ttal se-señor Ma-kkiano ¿Có-como es-tá?… mire tr-traigo los me-mejores e-elotes de la re-región – expresó tartamudeante y abrió el enorme costal mostrándole los elotes.

-Hmph… -pateó el costal.

No me interesan tus elotes podridos ¡páguenme o me cobraré quemándoles esta pocilga!

-¡No por favor, señor denos sólo tres días para pagarle! le juró que en tres días tendrá su dinero –añadió la madre de Yamcha.

-No ya los he esperado un mes y no han hecho un pago del adeudo.

-Lo sé, pero no nos ha ido muy bien –decía sollozante la madre de Yamcha.

El chico miraba la escena cubierto de rabia y lo único que podía hacer era apretar fuertemente sus puños.

-Ya oyó a mi madre, le pagaremos en tres días -le gritó con valor.

-Vaya el tartamudo por fin pudo hablar correctamente –vociferó sarcástico. –Muy bien como no me pueden pagar les haré cobrar el tiempo perdido.

Se dirigió a su camioneta y de la cajuela extrajó un contenedor transparente con liquidó color arándano, al instante prendió un cerillo y lo arrojó a los maizales.

-¡NOOOOOOO! –gritaron Yamcha y su madre, en un momento había destruido su única forma de sustento.

-Ha ha ha, bien merecido se lo tienen miserables –escupió y salió de allí en su camioneta.

Yamcha y su madre lloraban abrazados desconsoladamente. Cuando el fuego por fin cesó.

-N-no e-es justo… s-si mi padr-dre n-no nos hubiera a-aban-donado y de-dejado sus de-eudas –El chico expresó con rabia.

-No lo es hijo, pero ya encontraremos la manera de salir adelante –le sonrió.

-L-lo haremos se lo juro –expresó con total firmeza.

El chicó bajó al pueblo más cercano y logró ingeniárselas para robar frutos, costales de harina y arroz lo hizo ese día al siguiente y al siguiente… La madre se sorprendía con la facilidad que traía víveres a su casa, el chico le decía que trabajaba en una tienda de comestibles y que el dueño le regalaba la comida, por supuesto la señora le creía, después de todo sabía que había criado un chico de bien.

Uno de esos días Yamcha como de costumbre había bajado al pueblo a robar comestibles, pero ese día no corrió con la misma suerte…

Un señor vestido con finos atuendos bajó de un auto muy elegante acompañado de una docena de guardias la gente del pueblo al mirarlo inmediatamente se arrodillaron y abrieron paso.

-Buenas tardes…

-Buenas tardes su majestad.

-Verán me informaron que aquí elaboran un queso delicioso, quiero llevárselo a mi esposa –añadió el monarca.

-Desde luego su majestad, pase nuestros quesos son los mejores de la región, lleve todos los que quiera.

-Oh gracias que amable, se ven deliciosos, estoy seguro que mi esposa estará complacida.

El chico aprovechó la distracción para tomar un poco de pan, pero uno de los transeúntes se percató del robo y alarmó a la gente.

-Ladrón… ladrón se está llevando el pan –el chico inmediatamente corrió despavorido, llevándose el motín, el rey lo observó a lo lejos, enseguida varios de sus hombres lo persiguieron, el chico corrió hasta que sus piernas le dieron tregua y se quedó sin aliento, lo sorprendieron dos guardias y lo llevaron ante el rey.

-Aquí está su majestad, póngale un castigo a este pillo.

-¡Si su majestad, este ladrón nos ha robado desde hace semanas, por fin lo atraparon, dele un castigo ejemplar!

El chico respiraba agitadamente, su corazón iba a estallarle y lo único que pasaba por su mente era la vergüenza que sentiría su madre al enterarse de que se había convertido en un vulgar ladrón.

El rey lo miró severo con el entrecejo fruncido, luego miró sus ropas que se reducían a remendados harapos y su piel cubierta de mugre, hizo énfasis en sus zapatos, pues se le miraban los dedos. El rey respiró profundo y se decidió a hablar.

-Vaya muchacho, sí que eres rápido, le diste guerra a mis soldados de elite… me hacen falta soldados con esa agilidad ¿te gustaría pertenecer a mi ejercito elite? –le sonrió al chico.

El pobre chico se pellizco, creía estar en un sueño, jamás se hubiera esperado esa reacción del rey, acababa de cometer un acto criminal y él le estaba ofreciendo unirse a su ejército a él un joven desfavorecido.

-¿Qué dices muchacho?

-Ah… y-yo y-yo… lo q-que u-usted o-orrdene su ma-majestad –se reverenció ante él y le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras el pueblo entero miraba atónito y perplejo esa escena. El rey se giró y dejó un morral con monedas de oro.

-Disculpen al chico, con esto pagó los quesos y lo que el chico haya tomado de sus negocios –subió a su auto. –Vamos jovencito sube.

-Ee-e espere p-por favor debo a-avisarle a mi m-madre.

Yamcha habló con su madre, la mujer apenas podía creer lo que su hijo le había contado. A partir de ese momento Yamcha dejó la montaña y se unió al ejército. Por supuesto no desprotegió a su madre nunca.

…

-Han pasado ya tantas cosas su alteza.

-Sí –no pudo terminar porque observó a su hermana que se dirigía hacia ellos. -Me alegra que te hayan gustado las galletas –le sonrío complacida.

-Mmm si están deliciosas… no hay nada que usted no sepa hacer bien su alteza.

Bulma se detuvo al escuchar eso. Su hermana compartiendo con Yamcha las galletas que ella misma había hecho, mientras que ella no estaba dotada de esas cualidades, jamás había aprendido a cocinar, pero lo que más la afectó fue verlos tan felices y que hasta Yamcha festejara lo maravillosa que era su hermana. Su corazón se encogió y decidió cabalgar con Helios lejos muy lejos.

-Tights está enamorada de Yamcha, Helios, eso me desconcierta y lo cambia todo…

…

Las naves imperiales aterrizaron en el planeta Tierra, una tras otra hasta que el proceso de aterrizaje concluyó. Se abrió la escotilla de la nave real, el Rey Vegeta fue el primero en descender, sus ojos se abrieron exorbitados, era la primera vez que veía el planeta Tierra en persona, jamás había estado allí, se impresionó por lo hermoso que era. Sus hijos le siguieron el paso y descendieron. Los saiyajin también quedaron sorprendidos hace tantos años que no veían un suelo tan fértil como ese, aguas cristalinas y diversa flora y fauna. Muchos de ellos llegaron hasta los arroyos y bebieron de ellos.

El rey se posicionó en el centro de los centenares de saiyajins que permanecían sorprendidos.

-Como les fue prometido, hemos llegado al planeta Tierra. Este será nuestro nuevo hogar nunca más sufriremos las carencias que atravesamos desde aquella Guerra. Nuestra población ha decrecido considerablemente desde aquel entonces, pero hoy nuestra suerte ha cambiado radicalmente. Luchemos juntos por conquistar este planeta –levantó su mano vigorosamente, izándola como una flecha, como el líder que era.

-Los saiyajin comieron y bebieron agua hasta el hartazgo, tenían todo al alcance, reposaron los alimentos y se marcharon a iniciar la conquista.

Vegeta fue el primero en partir estaba ansioso por concluir lo que había dejado a medias un mes atrás. Sabía que obtendría la victoria, en aquella ocasión se distrajo ante la conmoción de descubrir que había peleado contra una chica humana, pero esta vez estaba completamente concentrado y no le perdonaría la vida, pagaría por aquella humillación, lo pagaría su pueblo entero.

Los saiyajin ancianos, algunas mujeres y los escasos niños se quedaron en las naves aguardando la victoria de su pueblo.

…

Aterrizaron a unos cuantos kilómetros del palacio real cerca de una enorme cordillera, ese sería el lugar indicado para iniciar la guerra.

-Recuerden, no destruir este preciado planeta –destruyan a los terrícolas, sólo dejen vivos a los científicos.

El rey lanzó una bola de energía hacia un pequeño pueblo. El estallido retumbó por todo el palacio, inmediatamente el ejército elite se alarmó y preparó. La princesa Bulma lo escuchó también, cabalgó a todo galope hasta el palacio y entró a las caballerizas.

-Quédate aquí Helios ya volveré , esos saiyajin les gusta ser humillados, ya verán –le acarició la cabeza a su caballo y partió. El azabache comenzó a tironearse de un lado a otro y relinchar, sin duda estaba muy intranquilo.

…

Inexplicablemente el cielo oscureció, ocultando la luz del sol, el cálido clima desapareció y enormes ventiscas comenzaron a azotar el sitio de batalla, anunciando la llegada de una calamidad.

…

-Yamcha, se reunió con los otros dejando impasible a la princesa Tights y con un hueco en el pecho, pues le asustaba la suerte de su amado. La princesa Bulma portó su espada, se colocó la capa y se reunió también con sus soldados.

-¡Muchachos es hora de partir recuerden que no son adversarios fáciles, tengan cuidado y peleen con honor! –izó su espada al aire y abordaron el avión que los llevaría a la gran cordillera.

…

Arribaron a la zona de batalla aguardando sus esperanzas en mantener su imperio intacto, los saiyajins estaban ansiosos, sus ojos sedientos de hambre y refugio denotaban la impaciencia por adueñarse de esas tierras desconocidas y hermosas, aquellas que no podían más que admirar y ansiaban poseer.

El Rey Vegeta dio unos pasos al frente, levantando su brazo indicó el inicio a la guerra. Permaneció en su sitio dejaría luchar a su pueblo como el monarca que era.

Los gritos de guerra resonaron hasta las últimas fibras de las rocas, apañando el pisoteo de los adversarios, empuñando sus espadas y preparando sus armas, los sonidos de la guerra pregonaban a cada rincón.

La princesa sacudía su espada con gran velocidad, sin titubeos, arrancando algunas vidas de decenas de intrusos. Mientras sus compañeros terrícolas luchaban sin aliento por mantenerse firmes y no ceder a la muerte. El príncipe junto a su hermano aguardaban, la mirada del primero enfocaba cada movimiento de la humana, su objetivo era ella, no dejaría que ella viviera, le arrancaría la vida ese mismo día y le haría pagar con creces la humillación que le había dejado en su primer encuentro.

La caída de los humanos era evidentemente superior a la saiyajin, la princesa miraba el plano de guerra con los ojos exorbitados, su gran ejército estaba perdiendo, había sangre terrícola derramada por doquier, cuerpos salvajemente asesinados, la nieve empezó a precipitarse en la zona montañosa, cubriéndola de blanco, el frío era ensordecedor y el paisaje erra terrorífico, la chica sabia que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, el destino de su imperio y de toda la gente del planeta Tierra estaba en sus manos, no había cabida para otra resolución, era ganar a toda costa aunque en la misión perdiera la vida y lo sabía, lo sabía desde el instante en que miró el regreso triunfal y agresivo de su mayor adversario, aquel príncipe engreído, al que había vencido en su primer encuentro, sentía su enorme aura de fortaleza desmedida, pero sobre todo, percibía su sed de conquista y venganza.

La princesa continuó con su trabajo luchando con su ejército elite…

Bolas de energía salían disparadas a los humanos una de ellas alcanzó a Krillin hiriéndolo de gravedad.

-Krillin –gritó Ten Shin Han

-N-no se preocupen por mi… estaré bien, sigan con la pelea – pero nada estaba bien, sangre escurría ávidamente de su boca y su mirada estaba perdida, Ten Shin Han lo llevó dentro de una cueva, mientras Yamcha lo cubría, en el interior de la cueva Krillin daba su último aliento para después cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Ten Shin Han destruido por la muerte de su amigo, regreso a la batalla, peleando vorazmente, todos estaban seriamente heridos, la única que se mantenía ilesa era la princesa. Ten Shin Han sostenía una fiera contienda con un saiyajin corpulento que le doblaba la estatura, a pesar de ser un experto en artes marciales su contrincante poseía técnicas extra terrenales que le llevaban pronunciada ventaja, lo golpeaba en el rostro sin compasión haciéndolo sangrar, su mirada ya no enfocaba a su adversario, trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero le estaba costando, de pronto su adversario sonrió maléficamente, le tomó el brazo izquierdo y se lo arrancó de tajo, haciendo que Ten Shin han gritara desgarradoramente, salpicando un charco de sangre mientras su brazo caía en la nieve de aquellas montañas, tiñéndola de rojo. Seguido de esto cayó de bruces completamente inconsciente, el saiyajin iba a darle el último golpe cuando la princesa, lo atravesó ágilmente con su espada, después la retiró del cuerpo en milésimas de segundos dejándolo inerte.

-¡Ten Shin Han! Por favor reacciona –trataba de animarlo desesperada meciendo su espalda, la vida de Ten Shin Han dejó de fluir por sus venas y murió al instante, la princesa se percató de ello y cerró sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. –¡Yamcha llévalo donde Krillin yo te cubriré! –le ordenó furiosa. -Izó su espada agitándola mientras corría arrebatando vidas a sus adversarios. El príncipe la observaba.

Kakaroto peleaba ahora con la princesa, intercambiaron golpes y patadas poderosas. Sin duda el saiyajin era muy poderoso le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la chica haciéndola desbalancearse y posteriormente en el rostro dejándole heridas prominentes, la princesa sangraba, pero los ataques del enemigo no la intimidaron y volvió a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sujetó su espada y le hizo varios cortes en el pecho y brazos a Kakaroto. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Bardock exterminaba a los terrícolas con una gran velocidad, cuando observó a su hijo recibiendo letales ataques de la princesa terrícola, el detuvo la espada de la princesa que amenazaba con quitarle la vida a Kakaroto, la chica empuñó nuevamente y empezó la lucha contra Bardock.

Yamcha miró la situación y no dudo un segundo en ir a ayudar a la princesa quien peleaba contra dos saiyajin. Intervino en el momento exacto que Bardock intentaba golpearla ferozmente, Yamcha recibió el golpe por ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas sin aliento.

-¡YAMCHAAAA! -el corazón de la princesa se estrujó sin piedad. Se arodillo junto a el.

-No se preocupe princesa estaré bien –recuperando el aliento, se incorporó nuevamente.

-Oigan bastardos ¿Quién quiere pelear conmigo? –alardeó Yamcha quien estaba muy lastimado.

La princesa sólo lo observaba y se estremeció al verlo en esas condiciones.

-Yamcha estoy bien, déjamelo a mí yo puedo con los dos –le ordenó.

-De ninguna manera, mi deber es protegerla y si debo dar mi vida por la de usted lo hare gustoso –pregonó con energía y determinación, esta vez seguro de sí mismo y sin titubear.

-Yamcha… -la princesa volvió a estremecerse por las palabras de su amado.

La pelea continuó; ahora Kakaroto peleaba contra Yamcha y Bardock contra la princesa. La pelea entre Yamcha y Kakaroto era sumamente desigual, era más que claro que el primero iba perdiendo y estaba muy malherido y agotado. Mientras que la pelea entre Bardock y la princesa era casi reñida, pero notablemente la princesa le aventajaba, estaba luchando con todo su corazón, de ella pendía absolutamente todo.

Uno de los saiyajin que aún permanecía en la batalla fue tras la princesa al observar a Bardock en problemas.

-Maldita terrícola, te mataré –la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, la princesa no se había percatado de su presencia, trató de golpearlo pero ahora este sujetaba todo su cuerpo inmovilizándola, ella lo golpeó con sus codos haciendo que este se quejara y finalmente la soltara, ella comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas propinándole puñetazos en el rostro, entonces el príncipe hizo su entrada. Tomó de los cabellos al saiyajin y como si su mano fuera una filosa espada cortó la cabeza al mismo. La princesa lo miró estupefacta, volvió a matar a uno de su equipo y no solo eso, el príncipe empezó a asesinar a terrícolas y saiyajins por igual dejando solamente en el campo de batalla a la princesa y a él, solo les perdonó la vida a Bardock y a su hijo Kakaroto, que con una sola mirada seria, estos entendieron el mensaje y regresaron a donde Tarble. Kakaroto estaba por darle el tiro de gracia a Yamcha, pero no pudo desobedecer la orden del príncipe, Yamcha permanecía en la nieve casi sin vida.

La princesa apenas y podía creérselo ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera asesinado a su propio ejército? sin duda jamás había conocido a alguien tan sanguinario como él, dentro de ella un frío profundo empezaba a quemarla desde las entrañas, escalofríos era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, por primera vez hilos crecientes de inseguridad en una batalla estaban floreciendo en su interior. Él la miraba penetrándola como si mil cuchillas le atravesaran todo el cuerpo, fue incorporándose lentamente y le devolvió la mirada. Se detuvo unos segundos a desviar la mirada para observar el plano de destrucción de todo su ejército, no había uno sólo en pie, todos habían perecido y sus amigos más cercanos estaban muertos y su querido Yamcha estaba muy malherido luchando por su vida. En ese instante comprendió que no era momento para dudar y desde adentro una lagrima brotó de sus ojos que secó velozmente y con un rugido ahogado, tomó su espada y corrió llena de furia hacia su adversario atacándolo ferozmente.

El saiyajin esquivo cada uno de sus golpes.

- _No puede ser, él está leyendo todos mis movimientos_ –expresó la princesa para sus adentros.

El saiyajin detuvo la espada de la princesa con su mano y se la arrebató.

-Tiene un excelente filo y el material con la que fue forjada es muy resistente… pero creo que ya no la necesitaras.

La princesa se abalanzó sobre él e intento quitársela, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, esa espada significaba mucho para ella, era su primer arma y con ella había ganado muchas batallas. El saiyajin le sonrió sarcásticamente y de un rodillazo la partió en dos y la lanzó lejos. La princesa la observó caer en cámara lenta, ahora su arma más preciada estaba rota. Lo miró con odio y volvió a levantarse.

-¿Tú crees que necesito de la espada para eliminarte? -limpió la sangre y el sudor de su rostro con su brazo.

-Ya has perdido chiquilla estúpida ¿que no te has dado cuenta? –expresó exasperado.

-Deja de alardear engreído no me has vencido, o acaso no recuerdas que te vencí la primera vez, esta no será la excepción –apretó los puños y se lanzó sobre él –acertó varios golpes en la humanidad del príncipe.

De pronto el regresó la mirada asesina al rostro de la chica y le detuvo el brazo en un fuerte agarre.

-Este es tu fin niña estúpida -la lanzó haciendo que ésta cayera de lleno al suelo golpeándose fuertemente, el caminó hacia ella. -En realidad nunca me ha agradado pelear con mujeres y menos si son tan débiles como tú, por eso te daré el honor de acabar rápidamente con tu vida sin necesidad de ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre inferior.

La chica volvió a incorporarse pesadamente, sabía que no podía perder, el saiyajin lanzó un ataque poderoso a la chica, un letal rayo azul se dirigía velozmente a la chica cuando el sonido de una poderosa armadura quedó interceptada entre la princesa y el rayo de energía, el cuerpo intruso rodó unos metros cuesta abajo de la princesa. La princesa abrió sus ojos como platos y quedó perpleja al observar quien la había salvado.

El cuerpo tendido en la fría nieve del hermoso azabache respiraba agitadamente. Bulma reaccionó al enfocar sus ojos en los hermosos ojos brillantes del animal, corrió hacia él con toda su fuerza dejándose resbalar entre la nieve miró la herida en su lomo, había mucha sangre y su escudo estaba completamente destrozado.

-¡Helios! ….¡NOOOO!… ¿POR QUE? –Le acarició el rostro –Helios porque viniste hasta acá, por favor quédate conmigo tú no puedes irte, por favor –las lágrimas caían sin cesar por las mejillas blancas de la chica, su llanto era agudo, estaba completamente desarmada. El príncipe miraba la escena absorto era imposible ver a una chica como ella llorar por la insignificante vida de un animal, los humanos eran tan débiles pensaba, también pensaba que gracias a ese animal su plan de matar a la princesa había fracasado, pero verla indefensa ahogada en llanto le estaba dando la mejor de las satisfacciones, era mejor que lo había planeado, estaba sufriendo y eso le encantaba.

Ella dejó a su azabache inconsciente, siendo enterrado por la por la nieve que caía sin tregua y se dirigió a toda velocidad al príncipe y lo golpeó en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Helios y a mi ejército, no te lo perdonare! - lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y él no oponía resistencia solo se reía burlonamente de ella, esas risas se volvieron distorsionadas y tornaron a carcajadas, entonces cuando se cansó de reír le sujetó el rostro con fuerza, sus miradas chocaron juntas y bajó su mano al cuello y empezó a estrangularla. El Rey miraba a su hijo con gran orgullo, el siguiente paso era adueñarse de una vez y por todas del planeta Tierra…

CONTINUARÁ….

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por sus comentarios, favorites y follows. Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, trataré de no demorar tanto, pero tengan por seguro que no dejaré inconclusa la historia. Ya empieza lo mejor no dejen de leer. Saludos.

Hasta pronto.


	6. Chapter 6: Capítulo 5: El Pacto

**CAPÍTULO 5: "El pacto"**

* * *

–Este es tu fin niña estúpida –la lanzó haciendo que ésta cayera de lleno al suelo golpeándose fuertemente, el caminó hacia ella. –En realidad nunca me ha agradado pelear con mujeres y menos si son tan débiles como tú, por eso te daré el honor de acabar rápidamente con tu vida sin necesidad de ensuciarme las manos con tu sangre inferior.

La chica volvió a incorporarse pesadamente, sabía que no podía perder, el saiyajin lanzó un ataque poderoso a la chica, un letal rayo azul se dirigía velozmente a la chica cuando el sonido de una poderosa armadura quedó interceptada entre la princesa y el rayo de energía, el cuerpo intruso rodó unos metros cuesta abajo de la princesa. La princesa abrió sus ojos como platos y quedó perpleja al observar quien la había salvado.

El cuerpo tendido en la fría nieve, del hermoso azabache, respiraba agitadamente. Bulma reaccionó al enfocar sus ojos en los hermosos ojos brillantes del animal, corrió hacia él con toda su fuerza dejándose resbalar entre la nieve miró la herida en su lomo, había mucha sangre y su escudo estaba completamente destrozado. –¡Helios! ….¡NOOOO!… ¿POR QUE? –Le acarició el rostro –Helios ¿Por qué viniste hasta acá? Por favor quédate conmigo tú no puedes irte, por favor –las lágrimas caían sin cesar por las mejillas blancas de la chica, su llanto era agudo, estaba completamente desarmada. El príncipe miraba la escena absorto, era imposible ver a una chica como ella llorar por la insignificante vida de un animal, los humanos eran tan débiles pensaba, también pensaba que gracias a ese animal su plan de matar a la princesa había fracasado, pero verla indefensa ahogada en llanto le estaba dando la mejor de las satisfacciones, era mejor que lo había planeado, estaba sufriendo y eso le encantaba.

Ella dejó a su azabache inconsciente, siendo enterrado por la por la nieve que caía sin tregua y se dirigió a toda velocidad al príncipe y lo golpeó en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Helios y a mi ejército, no te lo perdonaré! – lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas y él no oponía resistencia solo se reía burlonamente de ella, esas risas se volvieron distorsionadas y tornaron a carcajadas, entonces cuando se cansó de reír le sujetó el rostro con fuerza, sus miradas chocaron juntas y bajó su mano al cuello y empezó a estrangularla. El Rey miraba a su hijo con gran orgullo, el siguiente paso era adueñarse de una vez y por todas del planeta Tierra…

– ¡Muere maldita basura! –apretó lentamente con más fuerza el cuello de la chica, deseaba que muriera lentamente; la princesa intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado y su falta de oxígeno se lo impedían –lágrimas de se precipitaron al verse derrotada, lo que más le dolía era el destino de su gente y se sentía tan culpable.

" _La cabeza hereda al trono rodará derramando su sangre sobre tu imperio y lo que hoy es, mañana no existirá más, toma en cuenta mis advertencias Máximo"_

…

– ¡Alto!… un momento como rey absoluto del planeta Tierra, propongo un pacto de paz –el anciano terrícola, emergió de la nada a enfrentar cara a cara a los invasores.

El monarca saiyajin lo miró con incredulidad y su vástago sólo le ofreció una mirada de reojo.

–Pierdes tu tiempo anciano asesinaré a todos los de tu clase –espetó el príncipe saiyajin.

–Si haces eso cometerías el peor error, conozco de su experiencia en combate, son guerreros por excelencia y aunque es difícil aceptarlo, muy superiores a nosotros, en un santiamén eliminaron un ejército que se ha forjado por años y que nos representó en las peores épocas, pero nuestro pueblo tiene la más alta tecnología de punta, ustedes no gozan de ella para su infortunio, además tienen muy pocos habitantes y sus mujeres son muy escasas, en determinado momento necesitaran mezclarse, los humanos saben trabajar la tierra y producir su propio alimento…

–Absurdo, los eliminaré a todos –interrumpió al Rey Maximus y con su otra mano le apuntó con una bola de energía.

–¡Espera! –le gritó el soberano saiyajin, su vástago se detuvo –Quiero escucharlo.

–Le agradezco… –se inclinó en señal de respeto –Si ustedes nos eliminan ¿Cómo es que van a sobrevivir en este planeta? Necesitaran tecnología y quien les produzca alimento… llegará un momento en que suceda lo mismo que en el planeta que usurparon, los recursos se agotaran por no saber aprovecharlos y conservarlos, requerirán avances tecnológicos para evitar enfermedades, escasez de alimento, conservación de su raza… podemos vivir compartiendo este hermoso planeta sin necesidad de pelear…

– ¿Y cómo sería eso posible?… –preguntó el monarca invasor.

–Podemos dividir los territorios y formar dos reinos, un reino saiyajin y un reino humano… podemos sacar provecho uno del otro, establecer relaciones cordiales. La princesa comenzó a negar con la cabeza no estaba de acuerdo sabía que esos saiyajin no eran de fiar.

El monarca comenzó a reflexionar sobre las palabras del anciano, no era una idea descabellada después de todo, el pacto parecía más provechoso que infructuoso, era verdad, ellos eran grandes guerreros, pero no tenían pericia en tecnología, avances científicos, ni mucho menos realizar actividades tan esenciales como el aprovechar de manera eficiente los recursos naturales para sobrevivir.

El príncipe Vegeta formó una bola de energía –las palabras del anciano lo habían exasperado.

–Acepto –expresó serio el Rey Vegeta, su hijo lo miró anonadado, como era posible que se dejara envolver, su fin era poseer la Tierra.

–Ha tomado la mejor decisión Majestad –le sonrió Maximus.

–Falta establecer las condiciones –farfulló el monarca saiyajin.

–Aceptaré todas y cada una de ellas, a cambio sólo le pido que le perdone la vida a mi hija. –La princesa lo miró con el atisbo de vida que aún le quedaba, no podía creerlo, su padre donando su imperio al enemigo sólo para salvar su vida.

–Vegeta ¡Suelta a la chica! –el príncipe miró furioso a su padre y no obedeció la orden.

El rey se percató de su desobediencia…

– ¡Suéltala he dicho! no olvides que el Rey soy yo –regañó severo.

El príncipe apretó su puño libre y finalmente soltó a la chica; está comenzó a toser y a recuperar el oxígeno que le había sido arrebatado, estaba de rodillas recuperando el aliento sin dejar de observar a su padre que parecía impasible ante toda esa inminente amenaza.

–Y bien ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?… –cuestionó el rey Maximus.

–Por lo pronto me entregarás tu palacio… me interesa que seamos reinos divididos, no perderemos nuestras costumbres, puedes conservar tu título de rey de los humanos, pero el rey absoluto de todo este planeta seré yo, estas tierras me pertenecen, la servidumbre y los científicos vivirán en mi reino… por lo pronto esas son las condiciones –espetó.

–Así será –aceptó Maximus.

–Tienen tres días para abandonar todos estos territorios. De pronto hizo una seña con la mano y todos los saiyajin restantes se retiraron.

El rey se dejó de caer de rodillas en la gélida nieve, la princesa acudió a él deprisa.

– ¡Padre! ¿Te encuentras bien? –se inclinó junto a él tomándolo de los hombros.

–Todo estará bien hija no te preocupes –le sonrió.

–Tu sabes que eso es mentira, esos despiadados nos despojaran lentamente de todo y cuando ya no les sirvamos nos eliminarán.

–Confío en mis decisiones, ojalá puedas comprenderme.

–Lo hiciste para salvarme… yo soy la culpable, esto no me hubiera pasado si yo hubiera podido ganarle a ese maldito saiyajin –sus lágrimas brotaron de nuevo.

–Mi pequeña princesa –se abrazaron y ambos lloraron.

Lloraron por largos minutos desahogando los horrores que acababan de enfrentar, el ver a su ejército, a sus amigos morir en batalla, sus sueños rotos, sus vidas sacrificadas en vano, su amado caballo y Yamcha…

–Helios… Yamcha, ellos están muy malheridos –se fue acercando a los cuerpos.

–No te preocupes el servicio médico ya viene en camino.

Se acercó primero a Yamcha y puso sus dedos en el cuello y nariz del joven para tomar sus signos vitales

– ¡Oh santo cielo! aún está vivo… –exhaló de alivio –Yamcha resiste, pronto estarás bien le sujetó la mano. Acomodó su mano nuevamente y fue a donde su caballo.

– ¡Helios, querido amigo! –palpó su pecho y colocó su cabeza para oír los latidos de su corazón, para su desgraciada eran demasiado débiles, su situación era aún más delicada que la de Yamcha – ¡Helios… resiste… te lo suplico! –comenzó a frotar su pecho y acariciar su cabeza, el caballo entreabría sus ojos.

La ayuda finalmente llegó y se llevaron a los pocos sobrevivientes, retiraron los cuerpos uno a uno de los valientes guerreros que murieron en batalla, Bulma observaba la escena abrazada de su padre sin poder dejar de llorar, era muy extraño verla llorar en público, pero esta vez era necesario hacerlo, había vivido un momento traumático y el haber peleado contra los saiyajin que asemejaban a bestias, también había sido duro para la chica.

* * *

…

Llegaron al Palacio, se dio la orden de desalojar todos los territorios del Norte que eran los más hermosos y prósperos, ahora su reino se movería al Sur, estaba estrictamente prohibido cruzar a esos terrenos, una de las condiciones era que si cruzaban sin autorización era muerte segura.

Yamcha se recuperaba en uno de los hospitales más importantes del reino. La princesa estaba en una larga caballeriza improvisada, puesto que habían tenido que dejarlo todo, uno de los veterinarios más distinguidos atendía a Helios, no había dormido nada desde hace tres días que se habían mudado y el mismo día que habían perdido su reino, lo habían perdido todo, tendrían que empezar de nuevo.

* * *

…

El azabache no presentaba ninguna mejoría, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pero aún estaba encendida esa pequeña chispa de vida que le quedaba…

– ¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo esto Helios?... ¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto? –una lágrima silenciosa se asomó en su mejilla derecha.

FLASH BACK

Una niña de 10 años lloraba en las montañas, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de tanto llorar, había escapado del palacio, después de su práctica con su maestro de artes marciales, el viejo Roshi, no conseguía dominar las técnicas, era demasiado torpe. Ella deseaba tanto pertenecer algún día al ejército, se encaprichó tanto con la idea que su padre finalmente accedió, por supuesto a su madre no le hacia ninguna gracia, que una de sus hijas se uniera a esas filas, sabía lo que ello conllevaba, además de mostrarse poco femenina, era muy diferente a su hermana que dominaba todas las artes, constantemente oía las críticas de desaprobación de su madre, pero este era su sueño, por más extraño que pareciera, ella quería ser una guerrera y defender su pueblo.

Ese no había sido su día, todo le había salido muy mal y su maestro era demasiado estricto, se retiró de la práctica y se internó en la profundidad de las montañas suburbanas al palacio.

De pronto escuchó un sonido extraño, se fue dirigiendo lentamente de dónde provenía tal sonido, lo hacía titubeante, tenía miedo, pero era suficiente de comportarse como una niña miedosa, decidió enfrentarse, se encontró con un pequeño potrillo, muy lastimado tenía púas enterradas en una parte de su lomo y en la frente, sangraba.

–Oh santo cielo… pobrecillo –se acercó a el –Esta mal herido –lo tomó del bozal, al parecer era de alguien, pero por su extrema delgadez y las cicatrices que sobresalían en su cuerpo, intuía que lo maltrataban –el caballo relinchaba y no quería avanzar, la miraba desconfiado –Vamos chiquito, no te haré daño, te curaré y te daré de comer –lo jalaba.

El caballo comenzó a jalonearse y daba vueltas para que la niña lo soltara, la princesa estaba asustada, observó la mirada del caballo, ojos brillantes y almendrados, profundos y enigmáticos, pero a la vez perdidos, llenos de temor.

–Has sufrido mucho verdad… ¿Quién pudo hacerte tanto daño? –se acercó armándose de valor, tomó las riendas y acarició su rostro, lo acarició lentamente y con dulzura, la energía y la voz de la niña poco a poco lo fueron tranquilizándolo –Eso es muchacho, eres muy hermoso, tu piel parece de terciopelo, continuó tranquilizándolo, puso sus manos sobre las púas –Tranquilo esto va a doler, pero es por tu bien –sacó las púas de su frente –el caballo emitió un sonido de dolor, pero por alguna extraña razón se dejó quitar las del lomo, intuía que la niña lo quería ayudar, la chica limpió sus heridas con agua y trozó su capa para cubrir las heridas. –Estarás bien azabache, vamos al palacio el veterinario te atenderá y estarás como nuevo, lo jaló del bozal y lo llevó a las caballerizas para que el veterinario lo atendiera.

…

La chica lo visitaba todos los días, lo alimentaba y lo acariciaba dándole confianza, intentó montarlo, pero el potrillo no se dejaba, al paso de las semanas la princesa se fue ganando su confianza y su corazón, se hicieron inseparables.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La princesa lloraba no podía dejar de hacerlo los recuerdos se apoderaban de ella, todas aquellas aventuras que habían pasado juntos…

FLASH BACK

Observaba la figura en su frente, parecía un sol…

–Mmm… te llamaré Helios, significa sol –el caballo relinchó gustoso – ¿Te gustó? –Reía –Me alegra mucho Helios.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

–Eso significas para mi Helios, el sol, la luz que me ilumina y me ha iluminado durante todos estos años… mi mejor amigo –sollozaba –Tu llegaste a mi vida para rescatarme de esa inmensa soledad, fuiste el primero que confió en mí y me diste tu amistad sincera… por favor recupérate –lo acarició mientras el caballo la miraba fijamente a los ojos, en ellos observaba su reflejo. –No dejes que tu luz se apague…

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hola antes que nada los saludo y les agradezco que hayan leído el capítulo; Muchas gracias a: Princesss saiyan, a Dxc, a annabelgonzalez92, a vegeta briefs, a Sora147, a SasukevsNaruto, a Marilug, gracias a los lectores anónimos y silenciosos y a los que ponen a este historia en sus favoritos y follows, mil gracias. Estuvo un poco corto, pero les informó que ya estoy trabajando el siguiente capítulo, pero estará largo, me tardaré un poco en subir para que por favor estén al pendiente. Estoy muy emocionada porque la trama se está poniendo más interesante, la Tierra ya se dividió en dos reinos ¿Ahora qué sucederá? ustedes ¿Qué opinan? Me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. Les prometo responder cada una de sus dudas, sugerencias, quejas y comentarios a partir del siguiente capítulo, me disculpo por no estar respondiendo, pero a veces termino de escribir y subo inmediatamente el nuevo capítulo, pero tengan por seguro que leo todos los comentarios. Bueno me despido.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7: Una Reunión de Conveniencia

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **Una Reunión de Conveniencia**

 **.**

 **.**

La nieve fluía tempestuosamente en los territorios del sur, los terrícolas, vivían alojados en esa zona casi inhóspita del planeta, el clima era extremoso y el sol rara vez los cubría con sus rayos cálidos, ahogándolos en los más ensordecedores fríos que jamás habían experimentado, habían pasado varias semanas después de la guerra, la situación de vida de todos los terrícolas cambió a partir de entonces, los habitantes estaban desesperados, muchas familias habían sido separadas, los científicos, servidumbre, médicos, investigadores y otros profesionales habían tenido que dejar a sus familias, por mandato de la nueva corona y se habían mudado al palacio real en los territorios del Norte.

El Rey Maximus y su familia estaban completamente abatidos, ahora ocupaban una casona con muy pocos lujos, que compartían con algunas familias de nobles, que tuvieron que abandonar sus propiedades y gran parte de sus pertenencias.

Las princesas Tights y Bulma estaban molestas por esa nueva situación, la hermosa rubia, no imaginaba que estuviera condenada a vivir en un mundo de privaciones, su enorme habitación, su estudio y sala de piano, al menos lograron llevarse el piano que tanto amaba.

…

–Padre, algo tenemos que hacer, esos saiyajin no nos pueden despojar de nuestras vidas así como así –expresó la rubia a su padre.

–No tenemos opción Tights –cruzó los brazos el anciano.

–No entiendo como fuimos derrotados si nuestra hija, les ganó la primera vez –añadió la reina, dejando de lado sus alimentos.

–Madre, Tights ya no mortifiquen a mi padre, todo esto fue culpa mía, yo no pude ganarles y por eso mi padre ofreció su reino para salvarme.

–¿Qué dices? –dijo la mayor.

El anciano asintió y se encogió de hombros.

–Pero debe existir alguna manera de contrarrestar eso, tu eres una estratega de guerra algo se te va a ocurrir…– dijo la chica nerviosa.

–Desde luego no pienso dejar las cosas así… pero por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer –bajó la mirada.

…

…

Al otro lado del planeta Tierra, en el majestuoso palacio Real, se encontraban en el salón principal el rey Vegeta y sus dos hijos, el menor de esa estirpe, Tarble, admiraba el lugar y los marcos de oro con los que estaban cubiertas sus muros, ese sitio era enorme, tenía dos enormes ventanales, que se abrían y daban al inmenso jardín, el piso más pulcro y brilloso que jamás habían visto, los zapatos rechinaban al caminar, a ambos extremos dos enormes libreros de encino cubiertos de cientos de títulos, hacían juego creando una perfecta simetría, el techo sujetaba decenas de candiles de oro y cristal cortado.

–Sigo sin entender porque tu blandura con esa gente, porque no los eliminamos a todos, ya obtuviste lo que querías padre –incitaba el mayor de sus hijos.

–Vegeta… hijo hay ciertas ocasiones en la vida en la que es necesario ser diplomático y establecer relaciones con otros para sostener nuestros intereses aunque esas relaciones se establezcan con seres inferiores a nosotros… –su hijo gruñía, odiaba que no siguieran sus puntos de vista.

–Hermano no todo se arregla a golpes, la decisión de nuestro padre, fue muy acertada resultó muy conveniente para nosotros –le miró retante.

–Hmph… claro para ti es muy conveniente, ya que eres un cobarde… apuesto que esa terrícola te hubiera hecho pedazos de un solo golpe… ahm no, seguro lo hubiera hecho –se burló.

…

…

* * *

Yamcha seguía recuperándose, el enfrentamiento le había dejado secuelas, había perdido gran parte de su movilidad en las piernas, podía mantenerse en pie y caminar solo unos pasos, pero ya no podría pelear nuevamente, había sufrido dañó en el cerebro y eso había afectado parte de su capacidad motora.

…

La princesa salió de la caballeriza improvisada de su azabache, no había ninguna mejoría, de vez en cuando el veterinario real le daba sus vueltas, pero siempre sin novedad, quizá sólo era cuestión de tiempo. De pronto recordó que había olvidado grandes tesoros en su habitación, numerosas fotografías de ella con su azabache y por supuesto la montura que solía usar para salir a pasear con el azabache y la misma con la que habían ganado tantos embates, no podía perderlos, tenía que recuperarlos y no sólo eso, su espada que había sido quebrada por Vegeta se encontraba en aquella cordillera donde habían sido derrotados.

–No tengo opción tendré que ir a recuperarlos al Palacio –se fue determinada, se introdujo en un avión y lo piloteó.

Iba tan determinada, que nada importaba ya, conocía las reglas, no podían poner un pie sin autorización en esas tierras, las reglas de los saiyajin eran bastante claras y crudas, pero ella recuperaría sus pertenencias más preciadas, aun así perdiera la vida en el intento, trataría de ser lo más precavida, aun no estaba completamente restablecida del combate fiero que sostuvo con esos salvajes.

…

Observó las montañas que indicaban la aproximación a las tierras del Norte, hermosas tierras, prósperas y hermosas, se vislumbraba un palacio algo lejos. Bajó del avión y miró a su alrededor, al parecer, la vista estaba despejada, y no había nadie cerca vigilando, se internó en las montañas y las subió a pie, después de algunos minutos, llegó al sitio de la derrota, ese lugar olía a muerte y destrucción… respiró profundo y llevó sus manos al pecho al observar aun la visible sangre en la nieve, que ya empezaría a desaparecer en unos días.

–Oh Dios… –se detuvo y se hincó tomando con su puño grandes pedazos de nieve, que apretó con todas sus fuerzas, en ese sitio había ocurrido la peor de las tragedias, en la historia de la humanidad; gran cantidad de guerreros habían perdido sus vidas por luchar contra los invasores, les habían arrancado cruelmente la vida, no solamente eso, habían arrancado pilares en las familias, esos hombres que fueron a defender la Tierra y solo encontraron la muerte. Las lágrimas traicionaron a la peliazul y no podía evitarlo, sentirse tan miserable y tan culpable por la muerte de todas esas personas, muchos de ellos, sus grandes amigos, otros con esposas, hijos, algunos de ellos muy jóvenes, más jóvenes que ella y otros muy cercanos a la edad de su padre, su interior era desgarrado por el sentimiento de culpa y resentimiento.

Odiaba a los saiyajin con todo su corazón y se había establecido un objetivo vencerlos a toda costa, deshacerse uno a uno de ellos.

Siguió caminando a una pequeña guarida cubierta de nieve donde el día de la batalla habían alojado temporalmente a Krillin y Ten Shin Han.

–¡Juro que recuperare estas tierras!…¡juro que recuperare la Tierra y recuperaré mi reino, la Tierra no tendrá nunca más porque derramar sangre! –se incorporó furiosa.

Salió de ese lugar y bajó las montañas, lo hizo muy sigilosamente para evitar ser descubierta pudo divisar algunos de los suyos terrícolas y saiyajin que vigilaban los alrededores del palacio. Se las ingenió para pasar inadvertida, entró por la parte trasera del palacio, pasó por la sala de la cocina, donde estaba la servidumbre preparando decenas de platillos diferentes, una de los sirvientes se percató de su presencia y llevó sus manos a los labios para evitar gritar de sorpresa.

Esta se alejó de los demás y se acercó a la princesa.

–Princesa Bulma… ¿Qué hace aquí?… me alegra verla y mucho, pero es muy peligroso si la ven… –dijo la joven muy preocupada.

–Oh por dios, Milk me asustaste –llevó sus manos al pecho –No me importa ser descubierta he venido a recuperar unas cosas.

–Entiendo, solo tenga mucho cuidado por favor, yo la escoltaré por si alguien está cerca poder distraerlo y que usted no sea descubierta.

–Muchas gracias Milk –le sonrió.

Milk miraba de un lado a otro observando todos los sitios.

La princesa entró a su habitación, seguía casi como la había dejado la última vez, con la diferencia que ahora tenía un olor diferente, ya no olía a ella, olía a hombre. Era seguro que había alguien ocupándola, fue al pie de la cama y allí estaba su gran baúl, lo abrió, de allí sacó las fotografías que metió a su mochila y después las monturas, las sujetó con fuerza a su espalda, estaba dispuesta a retirarse cuando escuchó la voz de alguien.

– ¿Qué haces aquí basura? Retírate –espetó el príncipe Vegeta a la morena, que estaba muy nerviosa, esperándola a la princesa y ella soló balbuceó sin retirarse.

–E-es que eh yo…

– ¿Qué no oyes? O quieres que te corte la garganta para que entiendas… ¡Retírate de mí vista! –le ordenó ásperamente. La muchacha no tuvo más que salir de allí inmediatamente, rogaba a todos los santos para que la princesa no fuera descubierta.

Bulma se metió al baúl, en cuanto sintió que el engreído príncipe se aproximaba a su habitación, giró la perilla y abrió, observó detenidamente a su alrededor, tiró su pesada capa al piso, al parecer pensaba cambiarse, la princesa solo escuchaba. Por alguna extraña razón el percibía algo extraño en ese lugar, abrió la puerta del baño, incluso la del armario. Continuó cambiándose, mientras la princesa intentaba no hacer ruidos ni con la respiración.

El príncipe maldecía al recordar la disputa que acaba de sostener con su padre.

–Son unos idiotas, si yo tuviera el poder no dejaría que ninguna basura me condicionara, mi padre es un imbécil igual que Tarble, pero algún día yo seré rey y juro que no permitiré esta clase de estupideces, se colocaba un nuevo traje, ahora uno en un tono más fuerte y sin la capa. Se colocó sus guantes. La chica empezó a querer estornudar por la presencia del polvo dentro del baúl y se contuvo.

El príncipe finalmente salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos, altivo como de costumbre, la princesa respiro aliviada; no podía soportar que ese maldito saiyajin, estuviera ocupando su habitación, para ella representaba casi una profanidad, ahora estaba más decidida, expulsaría a esos usurpadores y los mandaría de regreso al planeta de donde habían salido.

…

El príncipe caminaba por los jardines, Tarble estaba sentado en uno de los sillones alojados en el enorme jardín, leía un libro, Vegeta lo miró unos momentos y decidió caminar por otro rumbo, cada día que pasaba lo soportaba menos, pero no podría hacer nada al respecto, eran hijos de la misma madre y el mismo padre, hermanos al fin al cabo, pero extremadamente diferentes.

Siguió caminando, el sonido de los pajarillos era como un canto, era tan melodioso y dulcineo, algo que le desagradaba, por supúesto, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ello, al parecer el sólo gozaba del silencio que acompañaba su soledad, ese al único que él estaba acostumbrado y le parecía tan familiar.

La princesa salió por una de las ventanas, de su antigua habitación, con mucho cuidado bajo por el balcón, se trepó al árbol como si fuera una ardilla y bajó finalmente por el jardín trasero, con mucho sigilo y observando a su alrededor para que nadie la viera, siguió su camino para salir de el que había sido su reino.

Alguien le tocó el hombro, poniéndola en alerta y estuvo a punto de golpear al osado, cuando se giró y observó a su amiga de la infancia.

–Milk… ¡Por dios me asustaste otra vez! –se llevó las manos al pecho.

–Discúlpeme princesa, olvidó esto –le entregó la funda de su espada.

–Muchas gracias Milk, pensé que la había perdido –expresó con algo de nostalgia.

–No princesa, yo la recogí.

–Te agradezco tu ayuda.

–No agradezca nada, me dio mucho gusto verla… no sabe cómo deseo que todo regrese a la normalidad y no verla así, tengo la esperanza que las cosas van a mejorar… sabe me dí cuenta de algo…

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curiosa.

–Los saiyajin… no son tan malos como aparentan –bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, la princesa la miró atónita.

–Pero Milk ¿que estás diciendo? Son unas bestias…

–Bueno es que aquel día cuando…

FLASH BACK

El rey Vegeta arribó al palacio real con su gente, miraban sorprendidos lo majestuoso y hermoso que era; parecía una pintura, era la perfección materializada, afuera aguardaba la servidumbre humana, inclinándose, reverenciando a su nuevo rey, se les recibió y ofrecieron variados manjares, los mejores que existían, los pocos saiyajin que estaban intactos eran algunas mujeres y los exiguos niños, algunos ancianos que no acudieron a pelear a la guerra, todos los soldados que sobrevivieron estaban muy malheridos, sobre todo Kakaroto, que era sujetado por su padre, tenía algunas heridas importantes, la princesa le había hecho daño y Yamcha aunque no fue rival para él, pudo defenderse, sobre todo estaba muy agotado. Todas las atenciones fueron para con la realeza, comieron y bebieron hasta el hartazgo, el padre y los hijos devoraban los cortes de carne degustando su sabor, eran deliciosos, los demás saiyajin disfrutaban cual bestias, ni siquiera trituraban la carne, tragaban sin cesar, Kakaroto estaba prácticamente rendido, los médicos estaban por llegar. Bardock escoltó a sus majestades al interior del palacio y Kakaroto fue olvidado en el jardín, sus piernas temblaban por el agotamiento, tenía una herida en el abdomen, un corte que no había sido detectado, mientras peleaba, era una herida bastante grande, había sido hecha con la espada de la princesa, observó cómo sangraba intempestivamente sin cesar y el sudor escurría de su frente, se desplomó inmediatamente.

Milk observó la escena y permanecía perpleja, temía acercarse, no sabía si debía ayudarlo o dejarlo morir, pero una de las grandes virtudes de la chica era su pronunciada nobleza, tiró su canasta con frutos y tímidamente, fue acercándose, se inclinó en cuclillas y tocó la espalda del saiyajin.

–Señor… ¿se encuentra bien? –le preguntó, pero solo obtuvo un quejido.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a incorporarse, lo ayudó a caminar hasta la entrada por el pasillo de la servidumbre, abrió su habitación con el pie y lo introdujo, acomodándolo en la cama, las sábanas blancas se tiñeron de rojo. El chico abrió un ojo y miró a la humana que lo ayudó, ella tuvo temor de que fuera a hacerle daño, pero parecía decirle con la mirada todo lo contrario, como si tomara en cuenta su gesto. Nuevamente el saiyajin se quejó palpándose la herida.

–Espere un momento en seguida, traeré un botiquín, para ayudar a curar su herida, los médicos tardaran un poco.

En unos minutos la humana regresó con un botiquín de tamaño considerable, extrajo de el una botella de alcohol, torundas, gasas y vendas. Colocó las torundas en la herida, y la limpió, después la desinfectó, era algo profunda, necesitaba ser suturada, entonces observó en el fondo del botiquín, agujas quirúrgicas e hilo absorbible, hizo una pausa, respiró profundo y le dijo:

–La herida es algo profunda, necesito suturarla, no soy médico, pero ya he hecho esto, una vez mi padre tuvo un accidente y no me quedó más remedio que suturarlo por mí misma… va a doler un poco –advirtió.

El joven saiyajin la miró intrigado, hablaba demasiado eso no tenía duda, pero por primera vez en su vida alguien se tomaba muchas atenciones con él. El asintió otorgándole el permiso para que prosiguiera.

La chica comenzó a suturarlo, el saiyajin, se quejó bastante, algo que le causó gracia a la chica, era imposible creer que un sujeto tan enorme y corpulento, con pinta de ser sumamente fuerte, pudiera prácticamente lloriquear por algo así, intento contener la risa, pero de vez en cuando se le escapa una que otra. Quedó sorprendida por el torso tan bien trabajado del saiyajin, jamás había visto un chico tan atractivo, pensó.

–Listo. –Comenzó a vendarlo –En unos días estará mucho mejor.

El chico suspiró.

–G-gracias.

Milk no se esperaba eso, se sorprendió al oírlo agradecerle, su mirada no tenía la apariencia de un ser salvaje y maligno como los otros saiyajin, se sonrojó de inmediato.

–No es nada.

…

A los tres días el saiyajin dejó la cama, se recuperó por completo milagrosamente, no cabía duda que los saiyajin eran seres de otro mundo, durante su tiempo en cama la chica iba a cambiarle las vendas y a desinfectar la herida suturada para que no se infectará, y por supuesto le llevaba grandes cantidades de comida.

Lo vio de pie, con la venda cubriendo parte de su torso, ella lo miró asombrada, parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido un enorme corte, no había muecas ni quejidos, estaba como si nada, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo por el umbral de su puerta, sus músculos bien definidos y sus brazos tan fuertes, observó cómo se colocaba una especie de camisa, muy pegada al cuerpo, vestimenta muy común en los saiyajin de clase baja.

–Hola –se giró para quedar frente a ella –ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás

–Ehh… yo –no sabía que decir estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez temerosa, quizá ya que estaba recuperado intentaría matarla.

–No tienes porque asustarte muchacha… no te haré daño, gracias a ti estoy recuperado –le sonrió, ella se ruborizó nuevamente…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La princesa Bulma no podía creer lo que su amiga le había relatado. Simplemente no lo aceptaba y por alguna razón se sentía muy molesta.

–Hmph… no debes confiarte de esas bestias, seguramente traman algo, ten mucho cuidado y por favor no te acerques a ellos, yo sé lo que te digo –le tomó del hombro.

–Ehm… entiendo princesa… pero –dudo en decir lo que pensaba expresar y prefirió cambiar de tema –Me dio mucho gusto verla de nuevo y verla sana y salva –le sonrió.

–Gracias Milk… no sé cuando volvamos a vernos, pero a mí también me dio mucho gusto verte… ya me voy –se despidió y se giró para marcharse.

Caminó varios minutos, estuvo a punto de salir del palacio, cuando unos rayos salieron disparados en su dirección, ella se sobresaltó y se cubrió pecho tierra, sus manos temblaban, eso había estado muy cerca, fue arrastrándose, para evitar ser vista, los ataques cesaron, pero el bullicio de algunos soldados saiyajin se escuchaba, de pronto una voz muy reconocida se escuchó acallando las demás voces.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el príncipe Vegeta.

–Su alteza –se reverenció –Hemos visto la silueta de un humano, desplazarse por los alrededores, no era un saiyajin.

–Una silueta, Hmph… no creo que se haya tratado de un humano o mejor dicho una humana –dijo esto muy fuerte, alzando considerablemente la voz –Sólo se trataba de un animal, vuelvan a sus puestos inmediatamente –ordenó.

Se giró en dirección de la chica, hizo una mueca sonriéndose de miedo lado y cruzó sus brazos, ella lo miraba atónita ¿Era posible que la hubiera visto y que no la haya delatado? y si fue así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la dejó escapar?

La princesa finalmente se marchó de los reinos del norte y se dirigió al sur, llegó a la casona que ahora era ocupada por sus padres.

Estaba toda su familia reunida, estaban discutiendo, la atmosfera estaba demasiado densa.

–Tu padre se ha vuelto loco y tu hermana junto con él –la reina Bunny se quejaba con su hija menor.

–¿De qué hablas madre? ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó la peliazul.

–Ninguna locura querida, si queremos asegurar el futuro de nuestra raza, tenemos que crear buenas alianzas y una amistad con los saiyajin.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso padre? –la peliazul comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa.

–Organizaremos una reunión este fin de semana en el palacio real, se realizara un evento recreativo para los saiyajin… ya he enviado el comunicado al rey.

–Padre has perdido el juicio.

–Al contrario hermanita –interrumpió Tights –Es una excelente idea, necesitamos mezclarnos con ellos, para crear buenas relaciones, si lo logramos nos veremos beneficiados que no lo entiendes, me sorprende que siendo una estratega de guerra no comprendas eso.

–Por lo mismo, te puedo decir que esa gente no conoce de relaciones ni buenas costumbres, esto es una locura y dudo mucho que acepten –dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

–Tendremos respuesta esta misma tarde… yo misma ofreceré un concierto de piano para ellos, será una reunión muy importante hermanita –dijo bastante confiada.

–Esto no está bien –subió a su habitación, puso su mochila, en el mullido sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama.

…

* * *

…

Yamcha caminaba por el jardín, con la ayuda de un bastón, tendría que ayudarse de él por el resto de su vida, había perdido gran parte de su movilidad en ambas piernas, pero sobre todo en la pierna derecha, impidiéndole regresar al ejercito nuevamente, se sentía devastado e inútil, había perdido a sus queridos compañeros, sólo él había sobrevivido, Ten Shin Han y Krillin habían muerto en batalla y era algo que no podía procesar, afortunadamente la mujer que amaba estaba sana y salva.

La princesa Bulma lo observó de pie, llevaba semanas sin poder caminar tanto, sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió hacia él.

–Yamcha… ¡Mírate estas de pie… que alegría! –lo abrazó intempestivamente, él le sonrió forzadamente.

–Sí su alteza… pero ahora soy un completo inútil, no podré volver a pelear jamás –decía cabizbajo.

–Eso no lo sabemos, puedes recuperarte –lo animó.

–Eso no sucederá… el especialista me dijo que se dañaron varias terminales nerviosas de mis piernas, por lo que el daño no se revertirá, usaré bastón toda la vida –su voz casi se quebró.

–Yamcha… –dijo melancólica no sabía que decir, no tenía las palabras adecuadas frente a eso, pero le dolía verlo así, no soportaba verlo tan abatido y solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Tights se dirigió hacia ellos, sorprendiéndolos en un abrazo.

–Hola… eh… Yamcha… vine a traerte esto –le entregó una cajita adornada con un listón rosado pastel.

– ¿Para mi… princesa? –preguntó asombrado.

Ella asintió y el chico lo abrió eran sus galletas favoritas, la princesa Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, su hermana lo miraba con insistencia ¿Con amor?

–Debo irme –la peliazul se marchó, se sentía tan extraña, como era posible que no lo hubiera notado, o quizá lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero en su orgullo no había querido aceptarlo, su hermana y ella enamoradas del mismo hombre…

…

…

* * *

Los días transcurrieron y el fin de semana llegó, los saiyajin habían aceptado la reunión y el palacio real lucía más esplendido que nunca, lo habían decorado para la reunión, mesas en los jardines adornadas de finos manteles, flores frescas y luces por doquier, era casi de noche, sería una velada, los saiyajin miraban sorprendidos a su alrededor todo era tan nuevo para ellos. La servidumbre lucía un uniforme de dos piezas de colores negro y blanco, vestidos en las mujeres y en los hombres pantalón y camisa. Los candiles del palacio estaban encendidos iluminando el interior como nunca antes. En el salón ´principal un huraño príncipe miraba por el ventanal bastante aburrido.

–Vamos hijo, anímate… los humanos se ofrecieron a divertirnos y traernos un buen espectáculo.

–No me interesan esas tonterías y menos si vienen de esas basuras –expresó sin mirarlo.

–Yo si asistiré a la reunión –dijo Tarble.

–Hmph… -solo atinó a decir el mayor.

Los humanos más acaudalados comenzaron a llegar, vestían formal, vestidos largos de noche, en las mujeres, hermosos vestidos de finas telas con diseños bastante clásicos afines para la ocasión. El rey lucía su vestimenta habitual, pero portaba su capa de terciopelo roja, su hijo Tarble vestía prácticamente igual, pero su capa era mucho más corta y sus botas eran cafés, las de su padre eran negras y no portaba los guantes.

Empezaron a ocuparse las mesas, los saiyajin estaban sentados en un extremo y los terrícolas en otro.

Finalmente arribaron al Palacio, el Rey Maximus, acompañado de su hermosa esposa y sus dos hijas, la mujer del soberano lucía un vestido amarillo, largo, con un escote ligero recto, con tirantes y en la espalda tenía un moño bordado de fino encaje y unas zapatillas blancas. Tights portaba un vestido plata con algunos brillantes bordados en el área del escote, este era en forma de corazón, sin tirantes y corte sirena, calzaba unas zapatillas del mismo tono del vestido y su hermoso cabello era sujetado en una cola risada, que caía hasta la cintura, sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados, realzándolos y sus labios estaban pintados con un ligero carmín, parecía una diosa, por otra parte la princesa lucía una blusa azul larga tres cuartos que tenía terminación de capa en la espalda con un pantalón oscuro algo holgado, pero de fina tela, lo holgado impedía apreciar su figura y usaba unas zapatillas con tacón apenas de cinco centímetros y cuadrado, su cabello estaba trenzado y su rostro limpio sin ninguna gota de pintura.

Fueron recibidos "gratamente" por los saiyajin, se sentaron casi a un lado de la mesa del rey Vegeta, la princesa más joven no podía evitar su molestia, miraba a su madre y hermana sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo y ella ni siquiera podía fingir, sólo observaba a la realeza saiyajin, pero le llamaba la atención, que el infeliz engreído no estuviera, aunque por su personalidad era lógico, el sólo disfrutaba de las peleas.

La reunión comenzó con unas palabras por parte del nuevo soberano. Fueron palabras muy exiguas, así dio inicio el evento.

Tights se colocó ante el hermoso piano "Moutrie" clásico, se sentó y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía, los asistentes admiraban lo que escuchaban era una preciosa pieza, el príncipe Tarble enfocó toda su atención a las manos de la joven, se movían tan habilidosamente y a la vez con tanta sutileza y finura, sus manos tan blancas y tersas, aparentaban ser de porcelana, subió la mirada y observó a la criatura más hermosa y delicada que pudiera haber visto jamás, una hermosa mujer con cabellos rubios de seda y unos ojos hermosos y brillantes, sus finas facciones hacían juego con su esbelto, pero perfectamente bien formado cuerpo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su belleza era atrapante y adictiva, el rey Vegeta también observó a la chica, no podía creer que su belleza fuera real.

–Es tan hermosa – el joven príncipe no pudo evitar expresarse en voz alta.

La melodía se escuchaba en el interior del palacio, aunado al eco, por los grandes espacios de este, era una bella pieza y sobre todo era tranquilizante y envolvente, el príncipe decidió asistir, nada podía ser más aburrido que no hacer nada, se dirigió a la mesa real y tomó asiento, la princesa Bulma lo miró, vestía un traje azul marino de dos piezas, con la insignia de su familia en la armadura de lado derecho y una capa larga como la de su padre, el príncipe dirigió su vista al objeto de aquella melodía, miró a la humana sin mayor interés, de pronto su mirada se encontró con la de su adversaria, la humana con la que había luchado y a la que había derrotado, se miraron profundamente con odio, la mirada de él era atemorizante y tan penetrante que cualquier otro ser no podría sostenerse, pero ella lo miraba retante, con sus ojos azules, sosteniéndole la batalla…

Tights terminó la pieza e inició otra, pero esta vez cantaba a la vez, su voz era tan dulce como el canto de un ruiseñor, un hermoso sonido albergaba sus cuerdas vocales, Tarble no podía ni parpadear, estaba idiotizado, Vegeta lo miró y sintió repulsión; todos los asistentes observaban admirados el espectáculo, era magnifico y sutil, la princesa se levantó de su asiento algo aturdida, se introdujo en el interior del palacio, subiendo por las escaleras hasta la planta donde estaba su habitación, caminó por los pasillos y salió por un balcón, la vista era asombrosa, el jardín delantero dilucidaba armonía y mucha luz, incluso alcanzaba a ver el estanque con los patos que danzaban con la música.

–Este ya no es tu palacio… no deberías estar aquí niña –una voz masculina la sacó del ensueño, con su voz altanera y áspera.

La princesa se giró exaltada no se esperaba encontrarse con Vegeta.

–No es una buena costumbre seguir a las personas –le respondió imitando la pose altanera del príncipe.

–Ha ha ha… y no es inteligente desafiar las reglas, humana –la encaró.

–Yo no sigo las reglas de los saiyajin su alteza –se burló.

–Debería, recuerde que ustedes establecieron un trato donde se estipuló que una de las condiciones sería que no podían acercarse a estos territorios, eso incluye este palacio, ya no le pertenece, princesa –bufó con súbito formalismo.

–Eso no seguirá así por mucho tiempo príncipe Vegeta, ustedes caerán ya lo verá… de eso me encargaré yo –imitó la formalidad.

–No me digas –volvió a tutearla –no me hagas reír –empezó a reír a carcajadas sarcásticas –Te derroté ¿Qué no lo recuerdas humana estúpida?

–Y acaso tú no recuerdas que yo también te derrote a ti… Quien te dice que no puedo volver a hacerlo –le retó.

–Hmph… me gusta tu actitud, pero te falta mucha sabiduría niña –le sostuvo la mirada fría como de costumbre.

–No me digas.

–Sí, no puedo creer que no sepas ni esconderte, te veías tan patética intentando huir, crees que no me di cuenta desde que llegaste al palacio e irrumpiste en mi habitación.

– ¿Qué dices? –Tú me viste aquel día –dijo horrorizada.

–No necesito verte humana, sentí tu asquerosa presencia y después te vi en el jardín escondiéndote como una alimaña asustada.

La chica apretó los puños, deseaba partirle la cara, era insoportable.

–Y ¿Por qué si me viste no me eliminaste en ese instante? ¿Por qué no dejaste que tus soldados me descubrieran? –preguntó.

–Hmph –se cruzó de brazos –En realidad me divierte más verte así, asustada, no tendría nada divertido eliminarte ahora, por supuesto algún día lo haré, pero por ahora disfrutaré viendo a los humanos aplastados por los saiyajin, tienen la fortuna que yo no sea el rey, sino ya los hubiera aplastado como las cucarachas que son

–Maldito… –le quiso lanzar un derechazo al rostro –pero el príncipe le sujetó fuertemente el brazo deteniendo su osadía.

-No tan rápido princesa, no tientes a mi buena voluntad –le sonrió sarcástico, con su sonrisa cínica, dejando a una enfurecida chica, que ahora le guardaba más coraje.

El joven se marchó.

-Ya verás maldito, algún día te haré morder el polvo y dejarás de burlarte así…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, como ven la historia ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones. Quiero agradecer a los lectores anónimos y silenciosos, a los que ponen esta historia en sus favoritos y follows, muchas gracias y gracias especialmente a:**

 **annabelgonzalez92: Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aquí te traje una nueva entrega, como puedes ver Vegeta es un ser hosco y poco amable, ya veremos más adelante si su situación mejora un poco, sobre las actualizaciones, te puedo decir que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, me esfuerzo mucho con esta historia, porque es muy importante para mí y quiero que salga con la mejor calidad, para ello requiere tiempo, pero como prometí en un principio, no tardaré más de un mes en subir y si así lo hiciera trataré de avisar, espero que te siga gustando y pedirte que estés al pendiente de la nueva actualización, vienen situaciones muy interesantes. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Sasukevsnaruto: Hola, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia y seguir al tanto de ella, esta historia es drama, romance y tragedia, son los géneros que vamos a distinguir dentro de ella; ya veremos qué futuro tiene Helios a mí también me encanta he he. Saludos.**

 **Sora147: Hola, que gusto leerte y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, digamos que la historia va a tener un poco de todo eso, ya veremos cómo se irá desarrollando y te invito a seguirla leyendo. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Marilug: Hola, que tal…muchas gracias por tu comentario, te agradezco que te guste la historia y pues en este capítulo ya hubo un ligero acercamiento entre los protagonistas ya veremos que sucede más adelante. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Princess saiyan: Muchas gracias por comentar. Espero que la sigas disfrutando aquí te traigo una nueva entrega. Muchos saludos y un abrazo.**

 **ella123456: Hola, que gusto leerte, muchas gracias por comentar, pues si ya sé, tardo mucho en actualizar : ( esta historia es muy importante para mi y hay ocasiones en las que escribo y no me gusta y terminó por borrar todo y empezar de nuevo… pero actualizaré lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias y te invitó a seguir leyendo. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Sofigomez: Hola, me da mucho gusto tenerte de vuelta y te agradezco de todo corazón que sigas mis historias, espero que te siga gustando. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y claro que sí la continuaré, nunca dejo votadas mis historias, ten por seguro que la terminaré, bueno ya la tengo escrita en mi mente y tiene un final, sólo me falta plasmarla he he. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**


	8. Chapter 7: La Propuesta de Tarble

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Propuesta de Tarble**

 **.**

 **.**

La celebración continuaba, con actos circenses, la mirada de Tarble seguía sin detenimiento a la princesa Tights, esta se alejó de los presentes y caminó por los jardines, había nostalgia en su mirada.

Tarble la observaba y se detuvo justo detrás de ella.

–Es una buena noche –habló el saiyajin.

La princesa se giró exaltada, muerta del susto.

–Ehm… yo… –intentó huir despavorida, pero el joven la detuvo con su voz apacible.

–Tranquila, no tienes porqué marcharte, sería incapaz de hacerte daño –le tomó del hombro, intentando convencerla.

–Como podría confiar en alguien tan poderoso como usted –dijo nerviosa.

–Ha, tienes mi palabra que jamás intentaré nada en tu contra… además no soy tan fuerte –la chica lo miró al rostro y pudo observar que había honestidad en sus ojos.

–Al parecer no todos los saiyajin son descorteses –dijo la rubia.

–Por supuesto que no princesa, permítame presentarme… soy Tarble, hijo menor del rey Vegeta –se reverenció con su galantería a toda prueba.

–Oh… es un placer su alteza, yo soy Tights, hija mayor del rey Maximus –imitó el gesto cordial del príncipe.

–El placer es para mí, permítame expresarle mi devoción, esa pieza que tocó y su voz lograron estremecer mi interior y lo más sublime de mis sentimientos.

La princesa sonrió tímida, pero complacida por las palabras del joven.

–Me alegra haber podido tocar su alma con mi música.

De pronto observó a su hermano Vegeta, dirigiéndose a los jardines, algo que no le hizo la más mínima gracia, justo ahora se hacía presente.

El príncipe mayor miraba incrédulo a su hermano, charlando animadamente con la rubia, una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó a ellos.

–Vaya hermano, eres tan predecible –se reía. La princesa al verlo, sintió su corazón dar tumbos de terror, deseaba correr a toda velocidad, de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado denso, ese saiyajin le inspiraba pavor.

–Eh… alteza Tarble fue un placer, debo volver donde mis padres, deben estar preocupados… con permiso –se reverenció y se marchó inmediatamente.

–Oh vaya… se fue, al parecer mi presencia la intimidó.

– ¿Por qué te empeñas en molestarme? –le cuestionó bastante molesto.

–No era mi intención arruinar tu charla romántica con esa terrícola… eres tan patético Tarble –reía burlonamente.

– ¡Cállate! –le gritó furico.

–Uy… no es para tanto, es mi deber hermano aterrizarte a la realidad, hay algo que debes tener muy en claro… –le miró profundamente a los ojos –Nosotros somos saiyajin, la sangre real que corre por nuestras venas es la más pura, no te atrevas a desperdiciarla por tus tonterías, nosotros no nos mezclamos con seres inferiores. –Le puso la mano en el pecho y lo palmeó, para después empujarlo –No lo olvides. –se marchó.

Tarble se incorporó mirándolo con odio, no tenía derecho a entrometerse en sus asuntos, consideraba a su hermano una lastra, que viviría para hacerle la vida imposible, como lo hizo desde que nació.

Y era cierto, desde muy pequeño, la rivalidad entre ellos, había abierto una enorme brecha en ambos, impidiendo que tuvieran una relación de hermanos "sana", se preguntaba desde siempre por qué su hermano era así, entendía su extraña personalidad, él siempre fue muy huraño y solitario, para él eso no significaba novedad, los saiyajin eran criados en un ambiente de frialdad, pero Vegeta iba más allá de lo que consideraba normal, parecía no tener ningún sentimiento hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia su padre, aun después de que para el soberano, él era su mayor orgullo, su hijo más poderoso, aquel que sería su heredero al trono y que gozaba de una personalidad implacable; aun así parecía insuficiente ese marcado favoritismo de su padre a su hermano mayor, era a él al que siempre habían hecho a un lado, al que consideraban debilucho y de carácter tibio, que solo accedía a trivialidades, porque entonces no lo dejaba en paz. O era más bien que su pronunciada debilidad era un estimulante para su hermano para agredirlo continuamente.

Durante años, se avergonzó de sí mismo, por su carácter, por su extraña forma de ver la vida, pero quien fue quien impuso las reglas en la sociedad saiyajin, quien desafío esas voluntades y les indujo a comportarse como bestias, era su naturaleza era verdad, pero él era un caso que rompía esa regla, él era tan diferente a ellos, tan distinto que ni siquiera era tan poderoso como debía ser, era hijo del rey Vegeta, aquel guerrero que desafió a Freezer, aquel guerrero que los liberó de la esclavitud y levantó un nuevo imperio, aquel que ahora se sentaba en uno de los reinos más prósperos, el reino terrícola, pero esa batalla la había ganado su hijo modelo, al único que le demostraba su admiración.

–Será quizá eso… es que él no me perdona que…

…

…

La princesa Bulma estaba sentada en la mesa junto a sus padres, Tights había llegado agitada y con sus mejillas azuladas, su hermana la miró.

–Tights… ¿Qué te sucede? –expresó preocupada.

–Nada… yo sólo de pronto no me sentí muy bien… descuida no me pasa nada.

–Si deseas, le puedo pedir a mis padres que regresemos a nuestro reino –ofreció su hermana menor.

–No, estoy bien de verdad, es algo pasajero –le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

…

El Rey Vegeta se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a la del Rey Maximus.

–Me complace su presencia y la de su familia, al parecer tiene dos hijas muy talentosas, tuve la fortuna de observar a su hija con la espada, es fantástica; porque no le pide que nos haga una demostración.

–Oh… muchas gracias su majestad, por supuesto – se giró a su hija Bulma. –Hija hazles una pequeña demostración –le pidió.

Bulma lo miró atónita, no deseaba servirle a los saiyajin de entretenimiento, quienes se creían para imaginar que ellos les servirían de espectáculo, rodó los ojos fastidiada.

–Padre… yo –iba a desechar la petición, cuando el príncipe Vegeta se acercó y la interrumpió.

–Sí, porque no demuestras un poco de tu habilidad con la espada, jamás he visto a alguien tan hábil en ello, debo reconocerlo su alteza –la princesa se sorprendió por su "caballerosidad" –Me gustaría ayudarle con la demostración –se ofreció con una pronunciada sonrisa enigmática, no lograba descifrarla, si solo se estaba burlando de ella, o de verdad deseaba ser atento.

–Hmph –le desvió la mirada –Esta bien –se dirigió al centro, frente a la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes, era acaso, aquello un desafío o meramente un acto de diversión, se preguntaban.

La guardia real le prestó a la princesa una filosa espada, esta era tan larga que casi le abarcaba su estatura.

La princesa tomó la espada y la agitó al aire, comenzó a moverla de un extremo a otro, con una fluidez impresionante, se notaba la habilidad y el profesionalismo en sus movimientos, los invitados aplaudían el espectáculo, emocionados.

De pronto observó frente a ella a su acérrimo rival, mirándola fijamente, esperando alguna reacción, ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo atacó, el esquivó el filó de la espada sin mayor problema y así estuvieron un buen rato, ella atacaba y el esquivaba, pero a ella ya le estaba cansando ese juego, era tan extraño que él no la atacara.

– ¿Por qué no me atacas? ¿Vas a estar allí jugando? –dijo molesta.

–Recuerda que estamos en una reunión pacifica, no tengo interés en atacarte, además es obvio quien ganaría este encuentro-bufó.

.

Esas palabras pegaron duro al orgullo de la princesa, ella también era una guerrera, se había entrenado durante años y con la espada nadie absolutamente nadie sería mejor que ella, además él había destapado la furia desde aquel día que ocurrió la guerra, aquella donde perdió lo más valioso, sus amigos.

Lo miró con furia y con habilidad y rapidez, saltó y le dio de lleno con la espada, logrando herir el rostro del príncipe creándole un corte fino en su mejilla izquierda, un hilillo de sangre se asomó, este limpió la sangre con el metatarso de su mano y la observó, su sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en sus labios y la miró.

–Como suponía –dijo.

–Vamos en guardia.

–No, yo creo que es suficiente –dijo.

–Aun no estoy exhausta y tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes –le incitó a continuar.

–Oh no princesa, no querrá que la ridiculice aún más ¿o sí? –expresó sarcástico.

–Desgraciado, eres insufribleeee –se arrojó con furia a él dispuesta a destazarlo.

Vegeta detuvo su espada con el dedo índice, ella estaba asombrada.

Los presentes aplaudieron y él iba a retirarse, pero ella le detuvo.

–Espera…

–El espectáculo ya terminó.

–Sí lo sé… pero fue un encuentro desigual, yo manejo una espada y tú no, porque no lo intentas ahora con una espada y ya veremos si sales victorioso –se sonrió.

–Hmph… es muy sencillo, es inútil para mi usar armas, no las necesito, todo mi poder emana de mi propio cuerpo, terrícola.

Tarble observó una oportunidad y no dudo en lo que iba a proponer…

–La princesa tiene razón hermano… su habilidad con la espada es única, sería muy interesante que tu aprendieras a manejarla así, eso te complementaria como guerrero ¿Por qué no le pides a la princesa que te enseñe a manejar la espada? –propuso convincente.

–Tonterias –expresó con fastidio.

–Tú hermano tiene razón, sería un verdadero placer para mí enseñarte príncipe Vegeta –dijo maliciosa.

Vegeta les dio la espalda, pero su padre, observó divertido la escena.

–No es mala idea… no dices que este planeta te aburre hijo, esta es una buena oportunidad para que aprendas de otras artes, estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano.

– ¡De ninguna manera!… –gritó exaltado, su padre miró su mirada descontrolada, esa era una buena manera de ponerle los pies en la tierra.

–Es una orden del rey, no puedes desobedecerme –alardeó autoritario.

–Gracias por confiar en mí, su majestad –se reverenció la princesa –Haré de su hijo el mejor espadachín.

Habían conseguido eliminar cualquier ápice de cordura y paciencia del príncipe, este emitió grandes cantidades de ki, emanando de su cuerpo un aura densa y oscura, para después desparecer por los cielos.

–Ya se fue –emitió la princesa.

–Ya volverá… siempre lo hace –dijo Tarble con una sonrisa cargada de triunfo.

Y era un gran logro, quizá el único que había tenido frente a su hermano, había logrado enfurecer y llevar al límite a su hermano, rebajándolo a convertirse en el alumno de una raza inferior, festejaba su triunfo, como nunca antes.

…

…

La velada estaba culminando, casi amanecía y los invitados aun conversaban y bebían, el rey sostenía una conversación "animada" con el rey Maximus, mientras las hermanas morían de sueño junto a su madre, lo único que deseaban era marcharse a descansar.

Tarble había compartido algunas palabras con los invitados, al parecer era bastante sociable, todo lo contrario a su hermano.

…

…

Vegeta, descansaba en una meseta con sus brazos cruzados, sujetando su cabeza, seguía muy molesto, no podía comprender las acciones de su padre, como era posible, que se portara tan sociable con los humanos, porque aceptaba sus ridiculeces, él era el soberano, debería posar todo el peso de su pie sobre ellos y aplastarlos sin piedad, pero contra todo pronóstico, a él le parecía estar cómodo frente a esa nueva situación no comprendía el porqué. Cerró sus ojos y descansó un poco.

…

…

Finalmente la celebración concluyó y los invitados se retiraron.

Los reyes terrícolas y las princesas llegaron a la casona y se acostaron, durmieron durante largas horas, para recuperarse de los embates de aquel desvelo.

…

Al atardecer finalmente se levantaron ambas hermanas desayunaban, mientras discutían lo que había ocurrido en aquella celebración.

–Bulma no crees que te excediste, dudo mucho que ese saiyajin te perdone después de haberle hecho pasar esa humillación.

–Ya se le pasará, además son órdenes de su padre… y yo disfrutaré porque lo tendré en mis manos y no dudaré en hacerle pagar todas las que me hizo –decía triunfante.

–Mmm… si tú lo dices, sabes algo que me di cuenta, es que él y su hermano no se llevan nada bien, además son tan distintos.

–Sí el otro no es tan altanero y petulante como Vegeta.

–Así es… es bastante educado y caballeroso, se comporta como todo un príncipe.

–Vaya que sorpresa.

–Si la verdad sí… me cayó muy bien.

…

…

Finalmente Vegeta decidió regresar al palacio, parecía más tranquilo.

–Hijo, que sorpresa, ahora no tardaste tanto en regresar –expresó su padre.

–Hmph… no lo sé padre, estoy tentado en matar, tengo una imperiosa necesidad de asesinar unas cuantas alimañas terrícolas.

–Hermano… debes aprender a autoontrolarte, recuerda que tenemos un trato con los terrícolas.

–Y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión basura –refunfuñó.

–Uy como siempre tu carácter explosivo te impide sostener una conversación –se burló –Padre ¿Cuándo empezará mi hermano sus clases? Pienso que eso le ayudaría a controlar sus impulsos y a familiarizarse con esta nueva vida.

–Hmph… silencio, basta de sus peleas de niños estúpidos, ya me hartaron, Tarble deja de provocar a tu hermano, recuerda que él es más fuerte que tú y podría matarte –le recriminó, la sonrisa de Tarble se desdibujó y se transformó en una sombría, siempre era lo mismo su padre con su favoritismo. –Sobre ese asunto Vegeta, empezarás tu entrenamiento en una semana, por primera vez coincido con tu hermano, es necesario que aprendas a controlarte y sobre todo que aprendas a obedecerme –se retiró dejando a sus hijos.

–Ya verán, mi paciencia se está colmando, algún día me desharé de todos, incluso de ti padre –masculló entré dientes.

Tarble lo escuchó atento, sabía que su hermano, tarde o temprano cumpliría su amenaza y cuando eso ocurriera, sería el fin de su raza y de todo, conocía los alcances de su hermano su sed de sangre era algo fuera de lo común.

…

…

Milk cocinaba deliciosos platillos, tarareaba una canción, mientras revolvía el cucharón en la olla, mezclando los ingredientes, la sopa gorgoreaba en esta y despedía un olor agradable y apetecible, ese olor llegó hasta las fosas nasales del glotón Kakaroto y como hechizado, se dirigió hasta la cocina donde se encontró con la pelinegra, quien aún continuaba tarareando esa canción.

–Uhmmmm… ¿que estas preparando Milk? –preguntó babeando.

– ¡Ahhh! –soltó el cucharon asustada –Kakarotto, me asustaste –le reprendió.

–Lo siento –dijo apenado –Es que huele delicioso, podrías darme un poco.

–Kakaroto, aun no puedo hacerlo, recuerda que primero deben comer sus majestades –dijo.

–Mmm –hizo un puchero.

–Ay, está bien –le sirvió en un plato hondo. –Toma.

–Muchas gracias –comenzó a sorber la sopa como poseído –Como pensé esto es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida –la mujer sonreía complacida y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ese saiyajin la ponía muy feliz, y además le parecía muy apuesto.

–Qué bueno que te guste.

–Sí, sin duda eres la mejor –la miró diferente, no como alguien que lo ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba sino con gusto.

…

…

Bardock, aprovechó su tiempo libre para descansar en un árbol, desde allí se divisaba el palacio y un bosque, sacó de su bolsillo, un extraño dije, pero bastante fino.

–Han pasado tantos años…muchas cosas han cambiado y a veces me pregunto porque sigo vivo… –observaba el dije con melancolía y añoranza.

…

…

Varios días transcurrieron y el momento de las clases llegaron, la princesa se presentó al palacio real a impartir su clase.

Fue recibida por la guardia real, le permitieron entrar, miraba su palacio, en el que había vivido desde que pudiera recordar, lo observó con nostalgia, mientras aguardaba la llegada del príncipe. Después de varios minutos finalmente se presentó, frente a ella, con una mirada fría sin ápice de cualquier sentimiento.

–Buenos días su alteza –se reverenció la princesa.

–Hmph…

–Que modales, al parecer no está de humor, o más bien no tiene humor… bueno como tu maestra empezaré las indicaciones, iremos al bosque, impartir la clase aquí podría dañar el palacio… vamos sígueme –le ordenó.

–Hmph… -le desvió la mirada.

–Acaso no te enseñaron a ser cortés con una dama, además soy tu maestra si no accedes, tendré que hablar seriamente con tu padre –dijo severa.

El príncipe no lo podía creer, hasta donde había llegado este juego, lo estaba tratando como un niño idiota, al que puede gobernar y dar quejas, el jamás se había sometido a eso.

El rey Vegeta llegó en el momento justo.

–Oh, veo que tu maestra ya llegó.

–Su majestad –la princesa se reverenció en un gesto de saludo.

–Princesa Bulma, dejo a mi hijo en sus manos y le otorgó todo el poder sobre él, sé que será de mucha ayuda –se retiró.

Vegeta lo miró atónito, era el colmo, pero no les daría gusto, querían verlo al límite no les daría el gusto.

–Vámonos ya –dijo serio.

…

El silencio incómodo se prolongó durante todo el camino al bosque, ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios. Finalmente llegaron al bosque.

Ese lugar era otro regalo de paisaje maravilloso, verde intenso y luminoso, con cascadas cristalinas brotando y animales diversos transitando por allí.

…

…

–Aquí está bien –rompió el silencio la peliazul.

La chica sacó de su enorme maleta dos espadas majestuosas, una de ellas ya la conocía era la misma que había usado en batalla, la había mandado a reparar. La otra parecía tener el mismo filo potente, pero el mango era plateado, tenía un brillo sin igual, sus rostros se reflejaban en ella, tenía un diseño sencillo, pero muy elegante.

–Toma –le lanzó la espada.

El príncipe la atrapó con su mano derecha.

–La mandé a forjar especialmente para ti, esta forjada con los cristales más duros que existen en este planeta y de huesos de mamut, una especie ya extinta en este planeta, por lo que esa espada es muy resistente, incluso más que la mía –dijo emocionada.

–Hmph… ya veo –expresó sin ápice de interés.

–La primera recomendación su alteza, es que esa no es la manera adecuada de empuñar una espada.

–Ah no, entonces como debe de ser –resopló –Esto me parece absurdo, si yo quisiera puedo romper esta insignificante espada y…

–Su alteza, no le recomiendo hacer eso… estoy segura que después de mis lecciones, amarás este arte –rio.

–Ya lo veremos.

–Bueno, comencemos…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, muchas muchas gracias por haber leído, gracias a los lectores anónimos y a los silenciosos. ¿Qué ocurrirá en las clases de Vegeta? El próximo capítulo ahondaremos en el pasado de Vegeta y sobre otros personajes, además de ver cómo le va en sus prácticas. Les comento que tardaré en mis actualizaciones para este fic, ya que a diferencia de mis otras historias, esta es la única que no tengo terminada, plasmada, evidentemente ya la tengo escrita en mi mente y ya tiene un final, pero me falta plasmarla por lo que pido de su paciencia, trataré de estar actualizando mensualmente, si no pudiera les estaría avisando para informarles sobre la fecha de mi actualización, agradezco muchísimo su comprensión, muchas gracias y gracias especialmente a:**

 **Marilug: Hola, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, sí tienes toda la razón a Tarble le gusta Tights y sobre Yamcha es un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Sofigomez: Hola, su historia juntos se irá escribiendo poco a poco, por lo pronto se odian muchísimo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Majo29: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, tendrás muchas peleas y encuentros entre ellos, espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **annabelgonzalez92: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar capítulo a capítulo y como lo prometido es deuda aquí te traje una nueva entrega, espero la hayas disfrutado y mil disculpas si te hago esperar demasiado. Te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios tan motivantes y estoy segura que esta historia te atraerá más poco a poco la trama se pondrá más interesante. Un fuerte abrazo y muchos saludos.**

 **Sora Fanfiction: Hola, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, quizá me excedí un poco con Yamcha, pero a decir verdad, el que haya sobrevivido fue un milagro, lo necesito vivo por que el forma parte de todo el hilo de la trama. Muchos Saludos nos leemos.**

 **SasukevsNaruto: Hola, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia; sobre tu pregunta aún no tengo un numero definido de capítulos, pero te puedo decir que será muyyyy larga. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado. Un abrazo.**

 **Vegeta briefs: Hola, que bueno tenerte otra vez por acá, gracias por tu comentario. Te invitó a seguir leyendo, cada vez habrá más peleas entre los protagonistas. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Princess saiyajin: Hola, gracias por comentar, he he creo que te encantara habrá mucho de eso. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **bris vernica: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, espero te este gustando la historia y te invito a seguirla. Muchos saludos y un abrazo.**

 **ella123456: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, poco a poco se iran adaptando esos dos, pero tendrán muchos obstáculos, por cierto ¿Cuándo iniciarás el nuevo fic? Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **arag7: Hola, bienvenida (o), que gusto tenerte por acá, espero que te esté gustando la historia, y te invito a seguirla. Muchos saludos y un abrazo.**

 **KTA532: Hola, bienvenida (o), ojala te guste la historia y te invito a seguirla. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Un abrazo y saludos.**


	9. Chapter 8: Una Pequeña Vista al Pasado

**Capítulo 8:**

 **Una Pequeña Vista al Pasado**

 **.**

 **.**

El saiyajin observaba a la chica con pleno resentimiento, era absurdo ese entrenamiento, quién se creía que era, si él lo deseara en ese instante, la eliminaría, era como David y Goliat, era un dios ante significante humana, pero por el momento no se sentiría satisfecho de eliminarla, pensaría en una buena forma épica de torturarla antes de asesinarla, mientras tanto se divertiría con ella.

La princesa lo miró maliciosa.

–Su alteza, le daré las instrucciones, para que aprenda el arte de la espada, escuche con atención; el entrenamiento será frente a frente, no podrá hacer uso de otras de sus facultades, su única arma será la espada y también su defensa. Por lo pronto eso es todo, espero serle de mucha ayuda –expresó algo irónica, por supuesto no pasó inadvertido por el príncipe saiyajin.

–Hmph… -esbozó su característica sonrisa de lado –Como quieras… –le hizo una seña con su mano enguantada indicándole que ella comenzara.

La princesa asintió y tomó su espada, haciendo movimientos agiles, estaba muy cerca de encestarle un ataque al saiyajin, pero por supuesto él era muy rápido, sin embargo no estaba usando la espada.

–Si continuas sin usar la espada, de nada servirá el entrenamiento y acabaré por herirte –le dijo la peliazul.

–Tu herirme… ha ha ha…. No me hagas reír. Tu no podrás siquiera tocarme, cuando yo te haya eliminado ya –la provocó alardeando como de costumbre.

-Veo que tienes una lengua muy larga… me pregunto si lo que dices es cierto, porque es verdad tu eres muy fuerte, mucho más que yo, pero en esta disciplina no hay nadie que sea mejor que yo –sin previo aviso y con una velocidad fuera de este mundo, la princesa invadió la defensa del príncipe, posicionando su espada acariciándole en la garganta.

El príncipe la miró sorprendido y furioso.

–Te lo dije, más vale que te comportes, si quieres derrotarme sin usar tus poderes y tu fuerza colosal –le miró retante con sus intensos ojos azules, aun invadiendo la defensa del príncipe.

Vegeta, retiró la espada con un dedo.

–Admito que eres una experta en el tema, aunque los dos ya sabemos quién le ganaría a quien…–respiró profundo –Te demostraré que no necesito de mis poderes para cerrarte la boca terrícola y te aseguro que en menos de una semana dominaré esta absurda disciplina y te superaré.

–Vaya… me gusta esa actitud –bufó.

Y así continuaron entrenando, ella le explicaba la manera adecuada de hacer los movimientos, las defensas y los ataques, debía admitir muy a su pesar que Vegeta aprendía muy rápido y que era un experto en combate, por un momento sintió mucha envidia de él a ella le había costado dominar la espada más de la mitad de su vida y él en unas cuantas horas avanzaba como si llevara mucho tiempo entrenando.

…

…

Pasaron algunos días, el saiyajin y la princesa no tenían mayor trato que el entrenamiento, en cuanto lo concluían cada uno se retiraba a sus deberes, a decir verdad, la exigua comunicación entre ellos constaba sólo de instrucciones y provocaciones que apagaban lanzándose insultos "sutiles" o burlas controladas.

El príncipe no gustaba de absolutamente ninguna compañía y sobre todo odiaba la de esa terrícola, pero al paso de esos días confirmó que era una excelente guerrera a su nivel terrícola, pero era una experta y ello le asombraba demasiado. Por otro lado la princesa encontraba en el a un ser altanero, despectivo, insufrible pero también muy tenaz y sumamente habilidoso y poderoso, en toda su vida había conocido a alguien con ese nivel de poder, a pesar de todo se sentía emocionada de poder tener bajo su alcance a alguien de esa magnitud, pero sobretodo poder pelear contra él haciendo lo que más le gustaba.

…

…

Yamcha caminaba por los campos de los terrenos del sur, ejercitando sus piernas, intentaba incansablemente recuperarse a toda costa, no se acostumbraba a estar minusválido. La princesa azul, se acercó a él mientras salía a pasear.

–Yamcha, buenos días –le saludó muy contenta.

–Princesa, buenos días –se esforzó por reverenciarse.

–Pero que haces levantado tan temprano –le regañó.

–Vine a ejercitar un poco mis piernas… ya no soporto más estar sentado o en cama sin hacer nada, no pienso seguir siendo un inútil –expresó melancólico.

–Yamcha, por favor no digas eso, tú no eres un inútil, recuerda las recomendaciones del doctor, no debes esforzar mucho tus piernas…

–Si ya lo sé… –expresó desesperado –Discúlpeme princesa, no quise ser grosero, pero yo…

–Entiendo cómo te sientes… pero… –contuvo el aire en sus pulmones y titubeaba en lo que iba a decir –pero a mi… no me importa Yamcha yo solo deseo que tu estés bien porque… –fue interrumpida abruptamente por su hermana Tights.

–Oh hermana… aquí estás –miró al chico y le saludó –Hola Yamcha buenos días –le sonrió y el muchacho le devolvió cortésmente el saludo.

– ¿Qué sucede Tights? –preguntó la princesa algo aturdida por esa intervención.

–Bueno es que papá preguntó por ti… van a servir el desayuno, pero supongo que irás a las prácticas con el príncipe Vegeta –intuyó.

–No, dile a papá que en un momento voy… hoy no tendré práctica con el príncipe –respondió.

–Oh ya veo, bueno me adelanto, les pediré que te esperen a desayunar. Con permiso, Yamcha –se retiró la rubia.

La princesa suspiró su momento había sido arruinado y no sabía ni tenía idea como entablar una nueva conversación con el joven que había cautivado su corazón.

–Así que ¿todavía sigue con las prácticas con ese maldito? –preguntó con ápices de molestia.

–Yamcha… disculpa no te había comentado, los únicos que estaban enterados eran mis padres y mi hermana…

–No se preocupe princesa, yo ya estaba enterado, su hermana me lo contó –dijo más suave.

–Sí así es, ese infeliz es un engreído sin remedio y un desgraciado… pero aprende muy rápido es guerrero destacado y tenaz –dijo algo emocionada.

–Mmm… –el joven captó la expresión de la princesa y sintió la más pura rabia desde sus entrañas –Princesa, no me lo tome a mal, quizá sea un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero creo que debe dejar de practicar con él, ese saiyajin no es fiable, un día puede intentar matarla, es una bestia… es su raza, su instinto que podría dominarlo y… –siguió despotricando.

–No te preocupes Yamcha, sé muy bien de que clase es ese saiyajin y el mismo se encarga de hacérmelo ver todos los días, pero no le tengo miedo… es nuestra naturaleza, tendremos que enfrentarnos algún día eso es inminente y seguro… mi deseo es eliminarlo y hacer que esos malditos saiyajin salgan de nuestras tierras, por ello estoy haciendo todo esto –Yamcha la miró incrédulo y confundido no entendía a donde quería llegar –El entrenarlo es un pretexto para acercarme a él y conocer sus debilidades, aprender de sus habilidades, saber cómo, cuando y de qué manera las desempeña y en el momento que menos lo espere poder cobrarle todas las vidas inocentes que murieron en la guerra –sus ojos ardían de coraje y una lagrima se escapó de ellos –Además de hacer que se retuerza de rabia estando sujeto a la voluntad de una humana…

–Pero princesa, eso es muy arriesgado…

…

…

Milk estaba en los plantíos cercanos al palacio real, recolectando diversos frutos, subió su larga falda arriba de la rodilla amarrándola para poder deslizarse mejor, tatareaba la misma canción que solía tararear siempre que estaba ocupada, de pronto sintió que unas manos la rodearon tapándole los ojos, la chica entró en pánico y empezó a moverse como si su vida dependiera de ello y con fuerza deslizó las manos que la habían privado de la vista y las mordió descomunalmente, un gemido de dolor invadió el lugar y ella atemorizada se giró al observar quien era el causante y se avergonzó como nunca antes cuando verificó de quien se trataba.

–¡Kakarato! –dijo asombrada y algo molesta.

–Ayyy ayyy ayyy… Auch… me dolió mucho… oye Milk tu dentadura es muy feroz –se quejaba.

–Ay Kakaroto, tú no tienes remedio –reía al verse en esa situación tan cómica.

El saiyajin se incorporó y miró fijo a la chica con la mirada insistente. La morena se ruborizó al instante.

– ¿Qué sucede Kakaroto? –balbuceaba.

-Milk… vine a buscarte… solo tú puedes ayudarme… eres la única –le tomó las manos a la chica, provocando que ésta se ruborizará casi hasta sacar humo.

–Oh Kakaroto, no sé qué decir… es que yo… –se trababa al hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

–Anda vamos –la jaló con rumbo al palacio.

–Espera ¿a dónde vamos? –decía preocupada, no sabía que intenciones tenía ese saiyajin.

–Milk es que tengo mucha hambre –su estómago gruñó. La chica lo miró furiosa y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–Así que de eso se trataba –le recriminó.

–Sí… que otra cosa sería.

–Sabes algo Kakaroto, eres un idiota –se giró sobre sus talones lista para marcharse, pero este la detuvo del brazo.

– ¿Por qué te molestaste? –le preguntó con su mirada infantil, algo muy raro entre los saiyajin, la chica a veces se preguntaba si sería un saiyajin completo o era un hibrido o un extraño error genético.

–Nada… déjame en paz yo por un momento creí que tu ibas a decirme algo importante, que yo para ti era importante –se tapó los labios inmediatamente, había hablado de más. No supo cómo reaccionar simplemente se echó a correr, huyendo de la escena.

Kakaroto la miraba anonadado, sin comprender el porqué de la reacción de la chica, después de varios segundos, sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y captó lo que había acontecido, la chica ya estaba algo lejos.

Las lágrimas de la morena corrían a través de sus mejillas, cuando sintió un viento poderoso que la empujaba algunos centímetros y allí frente a ella estaba él.

–Milk porque corres así, tu especie no es tan resistente podrías hacerte daño –dijo.

–Déjame en paz –trató de escapar una vez más.

El saiyajin de clase baja la detuvo nuevamente y la giró para quedar frente a frente.

Se miraron varios segundos y entonces el chico se acercó torpemente a ella y la beso tímidamente, más bien como un toque, se percibía que Kakaroto era un completo inexperto, se separó rápidamente de ella y la miró ella parecía perpleja, con sus ojos abiertos como platos, pero su rostro ya sin lágrimas, él pensó en decir cualquier cosa, pero prefirió no decir nada, quizá arruinaría todo, pensó en retirarse, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se colgó de él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y besándolo, primero algo inexperta y después ambos fueron adaptándose, besándose apasionadamente.

…

…

La princesa fue a los corrales a visitar a su amado azabache, el hermoso ejemplar le relinchó como nunca al verla, su emoción era muy grande, pero la emoción de la princesa fue aún mayor, cuando lo vio de pie.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a encontrarse con el bello animal y saltó el corral, le abrazó el lomó y el cuello.

–¡Helios!… Helios, que alegría me da verte así, gracias al cielo ya estás recuperado, mi hermoso muchacho –lo acariciaba mientras el caballo seguía relinchándole cariñosamente. –Tu recuperación ha sido un milagro en medio de toda esa tormenta, esa guerra que se cobró la vida de mi ejército entero, y lo más valioso la vida de mis amigos…–expresó con profunda melancolía.

–No sabes que feliz estoy ahora, han pasado tantas cosas muchacho, hay veces en que creo que ya no puedo más y no sé hasta dónde podré soportar, pero tengo que seguir firme a mi plan… aunque a veces creo que estar cerca del enemigo es una estupidez, pero de ello depende la paz y la restauración del reino de mi padre. Sabes me parece increíble y tan extraño lo que me cuenta Milk, no puedo creer que sea amiga de un saiyajin y peor aún que se haya enamorado de él, es algo terrible y deshonroso para nuestro pueblo, como es capaz de sentir amor por un ser de esa raza del mal –le decía mientras se apoyaba recostada en su lomo como solía hacerlos, descargándose, con el único que consideraba su más fiel amigo.

…

…

La lluvia caía estruendosamente en el reino del Norte, el palacio salpicaba gotas de agua, de la intensa lluvia, incluso se habían formado, grandes charcos y lodazales en los jardines. Vegeta se encontraba observando a través de los ventanales, la suntuosa precipitación, sus ojos no parpadeaban, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

– _Eres tan parecido a él… esos ojos, la manera en la que miran… hasta tu carácter, es una desgracia –lo miraba una bella mujer directo a los ojos al pequeño niño, la mujer sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé, el vivo retrato de su madre._

 _El niño la miraba inexpresivo como de costumbre, con sus profundos y misteriosos ojos negros, ella deseaba poder descifrar en ese momento sus pensamientos, pero era imposible leer a su propio hijo._

– _Hmph… sé que nuestro destino está ligado al tuyo, todo lo que somos está en tus manos, al ver esa mirada puedo ver lo que nos espera, es tu naturaleza, destruir, asesinar despiadadamente, no existe remedio para ello, tú serás la renovación de nuestra raza y el fin de ella, en tus manos estará su completo destino… porque tu provocaras su destrucción._

 _El niño seguía mirándola sin ningún reflejo de emoción, sólo la escuchaba, mientras esas palabras se posaban muy hondo en su interior, esas palabras se guardaban y estaban siempre presentes._

 _La mujer lo miró enfurecido al ver que no decía nada y sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna emoción, dejó al bebé en la mullida cama y sujetó a su hijo mayor de los hombros._

– _¿¡Por qué no dices nada!?… ¿¡Por qué te ahogas en ese silencio!? –Lo zarandeaba intentado provocarle una reacción, pero esa jamás llegó, sólo la miraba de lleno a los ojos – ¡Vamos di algo! –siguió, al no haber respuesta –le abofeteó con fuerza el rostro al pequeño, dejando en su tierna y blanca mejilla una huella de su violencia ejercida. La mujer lo miraba con rabia, no podía creer que ni siquiera esa acción pudiera hacerle sentir algo, el niño no emitió ni un solo sonido ni artículo una sola palabra ni un solo gesto o mueca de dolor o de desaprobación, nada el seguía en la misma posición, mirándola._

 _La mujer respiraba agitadamente, tomó al bebé y se retiró de la habitación._

– _Por ti… por ti es que estoy así… todo hubiera sido tan diferente si tu…_

…

El príncipe miraba la lluvia caer y solo pudo respirar profundo, por alguna extraña razón los días de lluvia le trían esos recuerdos a su memoria, era parte de las exiguas situaciones que no podía controlar.

…

…

Tarble llevaba varios días sintiendo imperiosos deseos de volver a ver a la princesa rubia, nunca se había sentido tan pleno y tan feliz hasta que la vio por primera vez, día a día sus ganas de verla aumentaban, así que decidió dejar los protocolos de lado y aventurarse a actuar como su corazón se lo pedía.

…

Voló hasta los territorios del sur, aterrizando en la casona donde vivía la familia real terrícola, caminó entre los jardines crecidos, deseando poder encontrarse con la princesa de sus sueños, esta no se veía por ninguna parte, así que decidió acercarse a la puerta de aquella casona, unos guardias custodiaban la entrada, al principio lo miraron con recelo, pero en cuanto lo observaron y miraron sus ropas inmediatamente se reverenciaron y lo dejaron entrar; el rey Maximus quedó asombrado al mirarlo allí e incluso su temor creció, de un saiyajin se podía pensar lo peor, el joven príncipe observó la actitud del soberano y se reverenció mostrándole respeto.

–No he venido para lo que usted cree, su majestad, lo que me trae por aquí, es que… –hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo decirlo –he venido a conversar un poco, si es posible con su hija Tights –expresó algo ruborizado.

El rey no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar ni de los modales tan refinados y respetuosos de aquel joven saiyajin.

–Oh… sí claro, eeh… espere un momento su alteza… haré llamar a mi hija, porque no se sienta un momento –incitó amablemente al rey, mientras avisaba a la servidumbre, para que llamaran a su hija.

La rubia emergió al encuentro con el príncipe quien la esperaba nervioso y emocionado, no podía creer que hubiera llegado hasta esos territorios solo para conversar con ella.

–Su alteza –expresaron al unísono, adoptando reverencias, con suma delicadeza.

–Está usted muy bella –le dijo.

Ella hizo una mueca de agradecimiento y dijo:

–Es un placer su visita, dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó cordialmente.

–Oh… no es nada del otro mundo, yo he venido a conversar con usted, claro si no existe ningún inconveniente

–Por supuesto que no tengo ningún inconveniente –dijo. –Podríamos caminar un poco, cerca de aquí hay un sitio muy hermoso ¿le gustaría acompañarme? –invitó.

–Por supuesto –le prestó caballerosamente su brazo, algo que sorprendió aún más a la chica, no había duda, sus modales y sus dotes de caballero eran indiscutibles y estaban disponibles a toda prueba –tomó su brazo y salieron a dar su paseo.

–Sí es un hermoso lugar, tenía toda la razón –observaban el campo abierto.

–Sí lo es, aunque nada comparado con las tierras del norte –expresó melancólica, Tarble se percató de ello.

–Princesa, me preguntaba si es posible que yo pueda, estarla visitando –fue directo.

– ¿Visitarme?... oh por supuesto, lo puede hacer cuando quiera, estaré aquí para conversar con usted.

–Muchas gracias, es muy amable… también quería aprovechar para felicitarla y destacarle, que es una mujer prodigiosa, su hermosa voz y las piezas que tocó me prendaron.

–Se lo agradezco su alteza ¿le gustaría escucharme otro día cantar o tocar el piano?

–Desde luego, sería para mí un honor.

La princesa se sentía muy halagada, Tarble parecía un ser bueno y educado, quizá algunos saiyajin rompían la regla, y él era uno de ellos.

Conversaron animadamente durante horas, caminaron mucho y regresaron hasta el atardecer, ambos gozaron de sus compañías, pero Tarble aún más, se despidió de ella y se marchó.

La princesa observó a Yamcha dirigiéndose a la casona. Por un momento deseó que no la hubiera visto con ese saiyajin, conocía muy de cerca lo que esos seres le provocaban al chico, además no quería que la amistad que acababa de fundar con el saiyajin se malinterpretara.

–Yamcha –le saludó cariñosamente.

–Su alteza, que gusto verla –le dijo algo apenado, pues estaba algo sudoroso por la caminata.

El corazón de la rubia desde hace muchos días había estado cuestionándose y dándose tumbos para buscar la manera de acercarse más a él, como hacer para que él sintiera lo mismo que ella, pensaba en Yamcha como el único hombre que podía amar.

…

…

Habían pasado varios días más, Tarble visitaba a la princesa varios días a la semana, ella le empezaba a tomar un gran cariño de amigos y compartían pensamientos y algunos títulos de libros, que solían leer juntos algunas veces, otras ella le tocaba algunas piezas y cantaba, él estaba cada vez más embelesado con aquella hermosa mujer.

Kakaroto sostenía una relación con la humana a escondidas, sabía lo mucho que su padre se enojaría e incluso lo mataría si lo descubriera en su romance con Milk, pero ambos sabían esconderlo muy bien, la única que conocía de esa relación era la princesa Bulma, cuando la morena se lo contó se decepcionó mucho de ella, pero después de todo era su amiga y debía aceptarla aunque no aprobaba esa relación.

Yamcha se esforzaba, día tras día por mejorar su situación, pero todo era en vano, no había solución para la lesión de sus piernas, sería imposible volver a caminar normalmente y eso lo abatía, Bulma intentaba subirle el ánimo, pero nada era suficiente, estaba sumamente deprimido.

El Rey Maximus revisaba todas las posibles reuniones diplomáticas con el soberano saiyajin, necesitaba ganarse su confianza para que su familia y su pueblo tuvieran una vida mejor, sentía la tensión de su gente y la apatía de su reino con la separación de los terrenos en dos reinos.

Los saiyajin supervivientes, habían ocupado, las casas de los terrícolas acaudalados de los terrenos del norte, la suerte les había cambiado sin duda, ahora, podían beber y comer a manos llenas hasta el hartazgo, además de vivir en lugares extremadamente cómodos y con climas amigables, un paraíso que durante décadas se les había negado.

El rey Vegeta, al igual que sus compatriotas disfrutaba de los placeres de los terrícolas y observaba de cerca a sus hijos, sabía muy bien el carácter y los alcances de cada uno, por Tarble no podía hacer mucho, jamás pudo dominarlo como él hubiera querido a pesar de su personalidad gris y su extrema debilidad, pero sobre todas las cosas tenía que controlar a su hijo mayor, sabía que tarde o temprano el lucharía por la corona, traicionándolo, aterrizarlo a la realidad, haciéndole ver en claro que debía obedecer, lo sometió a los deseos de una humana por humillarlo, necesitaba tiempo, solo más tiempo.

…

…

Vegeta se encontraba en una de las enormes habitaciones que había acunado como un centro de entrenamiento, poseía toda la tecnología de punta, para resistir los imperiosos ataques del príncipe. Salió de la habitación con su cuerpo sudoroso lanzándole los guantes sucios al rostro a un sirviente humano. Tarble pasaba por allí y decidió seguir de largo ignorando a su hermano, pero Vegeta al parecer deseaba conversar un poco.

–Oh Tarble ¿Por qué me evitas? Acaso ¿no somos hermanos? –expresó irónico.

–No te evito hermano, es sólo que no me apetece discutir contigo –dijo.

–No temas hoy no deseo pelear contigo, por cierto me he enterado que has estado viajando a los territorios del sur

–Sí así es –decidió no darle importancia.

–No entiendo porque insistes en acercarte a esa humana

–Y quien me lo impide… ni siquiera nuestro padre lo ha hecho –empezó a rebatirle algo molesto.

–No es para que te enfades Tarble… yo solo pretendo ponerte en la dirección correcta, bien sabes que nosotros somos una raza superior.

–Y que tiene de malo tener amistad con una terrícola noble… si tú también la tienes con esa princesa guerrera –dijo, provocándolo.

–Esa humana y yo no tenemos ninguna amistad, accedí a los juegos de mi padre para no tener que sostener un conflicto contra él, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

–Hmph… pues quieras o no convives mucho tiempo con ella –bufó el menor. –Aunque hay que reconocer una cosa, entre la princesa Tights y la princesa Bulma hay una diferencia abismal… Tights es muy hermosa y delicada, además posee grandes cualidades que la otra no, eso es algo que no puedes negar, aunque bueno Bulma es muy fuerte de eso no hay duda.

–Sí tienes razón, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó exasperado.

–Nada hermano… –se retiró con una mueca de mofa que hizo enfurecer a Vegeta.

…

…

La princesa Bulma y el príncipe Vegeta dejaron de practicar algunos días por menesteres propias de sus reinos, Vegeta ya dominaba a la perfección la espada desde hace algunas semanas, pero la princesa lo sometería a prueba.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Les comento que ahora si vienen los acercamientos, así que por favor no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo que ya ven que me tardo pero trato mes con mes cumplir, el próximo va a estar muy interesante, hay ciertas revelaciones y algunos acercamientos por fin… no se lo pierdan. Me gustaría saber que les pareció ¿Les gustó?**

 **Gracias a los lectores anónimos, a los silenciosos y muy especialmente a: Sofigomez, annabelgonzalez92, Sora Fanfiction, princess saiyan, bris vernica, Marilug, arag7, ella123456, guest, Vegeta briefs, Sasukevsnaruto, Vero y Zoe.**

 **Vero y Zoe: Bienvenidas, espero les guste la historia y las invito a seguir leyendo. Saludos.**

 **LES DEBO LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS YA SABEN QUE AL PROXIMO LES RESPONDO LOS ANTERIORES Y LOS QUE SE ACUMULEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO. TODAS SUS DUDAS QUEJAS O SUGERENCIAS. Saludos y hasta pronto nos leemos dentro de un mes y no dejen de leer se pondrá muy interesante.**


	10. Chapter 9: La Intrusa en el Lago

**Capítulo 9:**

 **La intrusa en el Lago**

 **.**

 **.**

La brisa de la mañana adornó de humedad el ambiente y las hojitas de los árboles se mecían al dejarlas caer, ese día el clima era benevolente en todo el planeta Tierra y aparentaba ser un buen día para todos; los saiyajin como todos los días se levantaron temprano y emprendieron a sus actividades.

Kakaroto coqueteaba con Milk, como todos los días a escondidas, sabía que si su padre lo descubría lo castigaría cruelmente, Bardock, siempre se había caracterizado por ser un padre muy estricto y sobretodo tratándose de su hijo menor, que siempre había sido sobreprotegido por su madre, pero con su muerte, esa suerte había desaparecido y estaba a merced de su intransigente voluntad.

…

…

En el Reino del sur el día traía un resplandeciente día soleado, la madre de Bulma estaba en la cocina horneando unos deliciosos pastelillos ayudada por las criadas, mientras su marido revisaba una pila de documentos, estaba absolutamente concentrado en ellos y su rostro denotaba una incipiente angustia; Tights sin embargo cepillaba su largo y hermoso cabello, con cuidadoso empeño, mientras la menor, la princesa Bulma se cambiaba con atuendo cómodo para salir a pasear con su fiel compañero.

…

El príncipe Tarble leía un libro de poesía que su ahora amiga Tights le había prestado, estaba tan inmerso en él, que no escuchaba los gritos de los súbditos en el salón de entrenamientos, contiguo al salón donde leía plácidamente; cada palabra dibujaba firme y profundamente en su mente, representaba el rostro de la bella rubia; cada frase, era la nítida descripción de una declaración de amor, que por ahora permanecía oculta en su corazón, pero que aguardaba con salir impasible.

Vegeta, aburrido salía de su entrenamiento, mirando con hartazgo a su alrededor, se sentía como una bestia apresada, sedienta por cazar, todos aquellos lujos a los que siempre había estado acostumbrado no llenaban el vacío que tenía desde que pudiera recordar, en la profundidad de su corazón vivía un mar de misterios que ni el mismo podía descifrar, siempre había sido así, lo único que le provocaba era luchar brutalmente, pero una vez que conseguía la siempre esperada victoria, volvía a sentirse igual, ese sentimiento inexplicable que siempre lo aturdía y frustraba, que ni en los días ni en las noches encontraba un poco de paz.

…

El príncipe orgulloso se dirigió a la salida del palacio, pero se encontró con su padre que lo detuvo.

–¿A dónde vas Vegeta? –le preguntó.

–A cualquier lugar –dijo algo exasperado.

–Mmm… ¿a cualquier lugar? –expresó irónico el soberano.

–Así es o es acaso padre, que también se te ha metido en la ¿cabeza controlar mis salidas? –le regresó la ironía.

–Quizá debería, cada día que pasa me desafías más y eso no lo debe permitir ningún rey.

–Hmph… no será que te preocupa que te quite la corona padre

–No me extrañaría que lo intentarás, ahora veo cuan cierto era todo lo que tu madre decía de ti –la sonrisa del príncipe se desdibujó.

–Pues más vale que te cuides padre… porque en cualquier momento puedes ser sustituido –se marchó finalmente.

Por supuesto ese comentario no le agradó para nada al rey, muy en el fondo siempre había querido tener a su hijo de su parte, porque conocía muy bien de sus alcances y aunque le costara admitirlo sentía temor de él. Tenía que mantenerlo ocupado y lejos de sus oscuras intenciones.

…

El príncipe volaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí…

…

…

La princesa bajó de su azabache y una idea traviesa vino a su mente.

–Helios no te gustaría ir al lago del palacio –el caballo relinchó. La princesa piloteó la nave acompañada de su caballo.

…

Aterrizaron a unas millas del lago escondiendo muy bien la nave de la mira de los saiyajin, tomó a su caballo y lo montó entre la hierba crecida, donde podían pasar inadvertidos. Después de varios minutos llegaron al hermoso lago.

La princesa bajó de su azabache y lo dejó pastar, mientras ella soltaba su cabello dejándolo caer, se despojó de sus largas botas negras, pisando el pasto húmedo, para después dejar caer sus ropas a la orilla del lago, quedando completamente desnuda miró a todas partes para verificar cualquier amenaza y se sumergió en sus diáfanas aguas, generando ondulaciones en estas, nadaba libremente, hace mucho que no lo hacía le gustaba visitar ese lugar y bañarse en él, desde que era una niña…

El príncipe Vegeta, había aterrizado en ese majestuoso terreno, caminaba a paso veloz, que parecían zancadas, hasta que escuchó unas voces, una voz femenina y el sonoro relinchar de un caballo. Se adentró más y observó de espaldas un caballo negro…

–Shhh… Shhh… no hagas ruido Helios, recuerda que puede haber saiyajin vigilando los alrededores –incitaba a su caballo a guardar silencio.

El animal parecía entender lo que decía porque en ese mismo instante dejó de relinchar.

Vegeta había escuchado la voz de la terrícola y la reconoció de inmediato; sintió un profundo rechazo por que ella estaba en sus territorios sin permiso, se acercó para reclamarle en ese mismo instante y de paso deshacerse de ese animal. Pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, a unos cuantos metros, se detuvo intempestivamente.

No podía creer lo que ahora miraban sus ojos, veía a la mujer nadando divertida en el mar, disfrutando como una niña pequeña… dejó su estado anímico para articular palabra, pero una vez más su perplejidad lo invadió… la mujer de cabellos azules había salido del agua, con su piel desnuda, cubierta de gotitas de agua y su cabello mojado pegado a su espalda; su piel era tan blanca y parecía ser muy tersa, su pequeño ombligo se dibujaba apenas en su abdomen y sus anchas caderas por fin parecían liberadas, sus piernas fuertes y torneadas, parecían haber sido impregnadas de aceites y sus senos rosados y perfectamente redondos daban gracia a su figura femenina, al igual que sus glúteos, no parecía ser aquella misma mujer con la que había peleado, aquella insufrible que solo le producía rabia, se veía tan diferente, sin duda esas holgadas ropas, escondían muy bien su femenina silueta.

Sin proponérselo y sin pensarlo siquiera, la respiración del príncipe por primera vez parecía haberse detenido y sus ojos contemplaban a la mujer, intentaba ordenarle a su cuerpo que parara, pero por primera vez éste no le obedecía, la miraba atónito incapaz de expresar alguna palabra permaneciendo inerme ante esa situación, solo la miraba y observaba sin decir ni hacer nada… mientras ella aun desnuda hablaba con su caballo y le acariciaba el lomo, de pronto el caballo miró detrás de sí y observó la figura de un hombre, éste se intranquilizó y puso en alerta a la princesa, inmediatamente el príncipe se ocultó en unos arbustos y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo salió volando de allí.

La princesa se vistió rápido y montó su caballo, era hora de marcharse, seguramente esos saiyajin, podían estar merodeando por allí.

…

Vegeta no comprendía porque había reaccionado así, salir huyendo de allí como un cobarde… porque tenía que huir él, si la intrusa era ella, si la que estaba jugando con las reglas de los saiyajin era esa mujer… por primera vez se sentía absolutamente patético.

…

…

Tights colectaba diversas flores en su canasto, su vestido inmaculado, estaba ligeramente aterrado, cortaba las flores que iba seleccionando, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Yamcha caminaba por allí, sujetado por su bastón, coincidió con la princesa en el campo abierto, ella intentaba arrancar una flor, pero no podía, entonces una mano masculina, sujetó la flor fuertemente y se la obsequió a la princesa, ella volteó a ver al hombre que le había ayudado y su sonrisa se iluminó al ver al joven Yamcha.

–Ah Yamcha… muchas gracias por ayudarme, esa flor era bastante obstinada –le agradeció sonrojada.

–No agradezca princesa, al menos pude ser útil en algo.

–Yamcha no digas eso, tu siempre has sido útil y más para nuestro reino –dijo animándolo.

–No princesa, no pude proteger al reino de la invasión de esos malditos saiyajin –dijo.

–Yamcha… porque no intentas olvidar todo eso, se lo difícil que ha sido todo esto, lo ha sido para todos, mi padre es el más abatido… pero tenemos que sobrevivir a esto, no tenemos otra opción, mientras no exista una alternativa para hacer que esos saiyajin abandonen la Tierra, tendremos que aprender a vivir con ellos –expresó resignada.

–Mmm… sí tiene toda la razón –suspiraba –por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer –un cabello del chico se posó en su mejilla, la rubia deslizó sus dedos por su rostro y cuidadosamente retiro ese cabello estorboso, para fijar su mirada en los ojos varoniles del muchacho, sus miradas se encontraron y ella lo miró con profunda ternura y amor; el sin embargo la miraba asombrado incapaz de reaccionar, no sabía que pasaba en ese instante, la princesa tímidamente fue acercando su rostro al de Yamcha y sutilmente juntó sus labios a los de él, el chico abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba algo así, está los hundió profundizando ese beso, sus labios eran tibios y muy suaves, sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y poco a poco fue respondiendo a ese beso y así ambos se besaban aumentando la intensidad, hasta que se dieron cuenta que se habían dejado llevar por el momento.

La princesa sonrojada se separó colocando sus dedos en sus labios.

–Perdóneme princesa… no era mi intención, no vaya a pensar que soy un aprovechado –dijo el chico completamente avergonzado.

–No Yamcha… no pienses así, ambos decidimos besarnos… y la verdad es algo que me hizo muy feliz -decía ruborizada.

–Me alegra que no se moleste conmigo su alteza, ese beso fue un accidente –dijo.

–¿En verdad eso piensas? –cuestionó triste

Justo cuando el muchacho iba a responder, llegó Bulma cabalgando a todo galope.

–Tights nuestra madre te está buscando –se sorprendió de verlos tan extraños.

–Si… vamos -ambas chicas se retiraron a la casona, aunque Bulma algo intrigada, se les veía en una actitud diferente y su hermana en especial parecía estar entre feliz y triste, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia.

…

Los reyes y sus hijas terminaron de comer y se dirigían a sus actividades cuando escucharon el resonar del bullicio generando escándalo fuera de la casona, los cuatro se dirigieron a la entrada y allí estaban multitudes de humanos gritando a todo pulmón un sinfín de recriminaciones y peticiones.

–¡QUEREMOS QUE SE NOS REGRESEN NUESTRAS TIERRAS...NUESTRAS CASAS, DEVUELVANOS A NUESTROS HIJOS, NUESTRAS FAMILIAS! –gritaban.

El rey tomó el frente e intentó tranquilizar a la muchedumbre.

–¡Calma… Calma! Vamos a hablar civilizadamente –incitaba, pero la muchedumbre refutaba enardecida.

–¡No podemos calmarnos, cuando fuimos arrancados de lo que con tanto esfuerzo hicimos… Rey Maximus… demuestra ser nuestro digno representante y echa a esos animales de nuestras casas, devuelve a nuestros hijos a sus familias que se desintegraron dividiéndonos sin importar nada! ¡Exigimos una solución inmediata, no podemos asentir ante todas esas injusticias!

–Los entiendo y estoy con ustedes… estoy trabajando en ello para devolverles todo lo que les fue arrancado… solo necesito algo de tiempo…

–¿TIEMPO?… ¡TIEMPO ES LO QUE MENOS TENEMOS, NUESTROS HIJOS VIVEN CON HAMBRE, EN TIERRAS QUE NO SON NI LA MITAD DE FERTILES QUE LAS NUESTRAS, NUESTROS TECHOS YA NO SOPORTAN LAS LLUVIAS!…

–Por favor… sólo –el rey fue abruptamente interrumpido.

–¡NUESTRO REY ES UN COBARDE QUE LE TEME A ESOS ANIMALES… NO DIO LA CARA POR NOSOTROS… ¡¿QUE NOS ESPERA?! –reclamaban.

La princesa Bulma no soportó los insultos a su padre y se pronunció a su defensa.

–¡NO LOGRAREMOS NADA SI ENTRE NOSOTROS NOS HACEMOS LA GUERRA, RECUERDEN QUE ELLOS ESTAN USURPANDO NUESTRO PLANETA, SI NOS DESUNIMOS MENOS PODREMOS COMBATIRLOS, ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO DÍA A DÍA PARA RECUPERAR LO QUE ES NUESTRO, PERO NECESITAMOS SU PACIENCIA Y SU FE EN NOSOTROS! –la gente enardecida aún seguía alegando, por lo que la princesa tenía que gritar para hacerse escuchar.

–¡SI… FE CUAL FE… LO ÚNICO QUE VA A PASAR ES QUE NUESTRA RAZA SE EXTINGUIRÁ!…

–¡POR FAVOR CONFÍEN EN MI… LES DOY MI PALABRA COMO HIJA DEL REY Y JEFE DEL EJERCITO DE ELITE QUE YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ELIMINAR A ESOS SAIYAJIN Y JURO QUE VENGARÉ LA MUERTE DE LOS CAÍDOS EN LA GUERRAS, DE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS, PERO NECESITO QUE NOS DEN ALGO DE TIEMPO! –expresó envalentonada.

El bullicio y la ira de la muchedumbre se extinguieron y decidieron confiar una vez más en sus gobernantes, después de todo era lo único que les quedaba, confiar.

La muchedumbre finalmente se retiró y la familia real, por fin pudo exhalar con tranquilidad.

–¡Oh querido! ¿Qué haremos? –lloraba sujetando su fino pañuelo la mujer del rey.

–No quiero pensar en la única opción que me queda… necesito seguir analizando más opciones, pero mi pueblo tiene razón, con todo esto ellos fueron los más afectados y yo soy el culpable de todo –se lamentaba. La peliazul le sujetó el hombro y le dijo:

–No te preocupes padre, encontraremos una solución, ya verás.

…

…

Vegeta había decidió meditar un poco en el jardín trasero del palacio, pero se enfureció de inmediato cuando recordó que más tarde tenía una práctica con la humana, eso le molestaba a sobre manera, no tenía ganas de verla y menos después de haberla visto en la mañana y haberse sentido tan patético, pero seguramente si no iba, era capaz de entrar al palacio y buscarlo para sacarlo de quicio como se le había hecho costumbre.

Eso tenía que terminar ya debía eliminarla de una buena vez y dejarse de preámbulos tontos y disfrutar la maravillosa vista de un rostro angustioso agonizante.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba asesinar, necesita eliminarla fría y brutalmente para llenar ese vacío que aun sentía.

…

…

La princesa Bulma reposaba en su recamara, cuando recordó su infortunio, había olvidado la práctica que había programado con el saiyajin prepotente. No sentía el más mínimo deseo de asistir y ver su rostro extriñoso, le caía tan mal, sentía que lo odiaba con todo su ser y más ahora, con lo que había pasado con los humanos, si esos saiyajin no hubieran invadido su planeta, su padre no tendría que enfrentar todos esos problemas y disgustos, se levantó con ahínco, preparándose para asistir a la práctica.

…

En medio del bosque profundo dos guerreros arribaron cada uno por su lado, provenientes de rumbos distintos, sus miradas lo decían todo, se observaban entre sí sin parpadear retantes, consumidos por el deseo de venganza y terminar con toda formalidad y ambages.

Dieron unos pasos y se encontraron a escasos metros.

–Puntual como siempre su alteza –dijo la peliazul.

–Hmph… si he estado esperando este momento… no sabes cuánto –sonrió malicioso.

–Y yo también –dijo.

En ese momento entendieron el mensaje y desenvainaron al instante, el choque de espadas fue inminente y los filos generaban un ruido estremecedor, la princesa agitaba con desenvoltura y firmeza su espada, mientras que el príncipe con exactitud y libertad, que parecía como si practicara ese arte desde muy pequeño, algo que le agrado a la chica y a la vez la llenó de celos, recordaba como su aprendizaje había sido gradual y lleno de torpezas, las heridas que se había hecho durante sus entrenamientos y los momentos usufructos cuando deseaba abandonar, pero su actitud contumaz fue la que la llevó a convertirse en el primer representante en el ejército elite, esa misma tenacidad la bañó de gloria sembrando numerosos triunfos, a ella jamás nada se le dio fácil, siempre tuvo que esforzarme más y más para avanzar muy lentamente, siempre plagada de comparaciones, siempre considerada como poco hábil y con poca estrella.

Ella era el vivo ejemplo de lo que con perseverancia y nunca aceptar la derrota se podía lograr.

Vegeta sin embargo, desde muy pequeño, jamás había conocido un rival que estuviera a su altura, siempre salía victorioso en cualquiera de sus combates, siempre cosechando el respeto y el temor de quienes estaban a su lado y sólo una vez en su vida había enfrentado el amargo sabor de la derrota, aquella ocasión en la que la humana lo derrotó, por suerte, por asombro al verse peleando contra una mujer y que no era nada débil, por lo que fuera, pero había logrado vencerlo una vez; y ello detonó su ira más profunda, añorando deshacerse del sujeto de su humillación.

Ambos luchaban con todo, únicamente con la espada, el rumbo de esa batalla se había alargado lo suficiente, a pesar de la buena condición física de la princesa, el tiempo en batalla había comenzado a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y comenzó a agotarse, por supuesto sin dejar que su oponente se percatara de eso, seguía firme, agitando su espada como solo ella lo sabía hacer; mientras que su oponente, sostenía la batalla con inigualable frescura y parecía tomar más y más fuerza.

Ella sabía que un movimiento en falso o una baja de defensa, sería mortal para ella, ese saiyajin no se tentaría el corazón en despedazarla en mil trocitos con su espada, lo conocía demasiado bien y desde que lo vio llegar, observó en su mirada su sed de sangre, pero ella no pensaba rendirse jamás.

Había trascurrido ya bastante tiempo desde que iniciaron la pelea e indudablemente Vegeta estaba ganando; la princesa ya no podía atacar, solo se defendía, él sabía quién de los dos ganaría y eso lo llenaba de júbilo, ese era su momento, necesitaba tomar su vida de una buena vez era la mejor oportunidad que tenía, se detuvo y respiró profundo, ella comprendió lo que iba a hacer y se puso en guardia con los ojos bien abiertos aguardando el ataque que intentaría desviar a toda costa, las pupilas del príncipe se dilataron y su expresión se tornó diabólica, esa mirada causaba temor, un temor que se hundía hasta las entrañas y cubría de escalofríos la piel de la princesa, por primera vez en toda su vida sentía el peor de los temores y este la estaba haciendo presa de ello, controlando toda su voluntad.

El príncipe podía oler su miedo y su necesidad de sangre se agudizaba, la princesa apretó muy fuerte la empuñadora de su espada y contuvo todo su aliento. El príncipe comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia ella, sigilosos y lentos, cada paso que daba abría una enorme brecha de desesperación en la princesa, en estos momentos su temor e inseguridad la estaban traicionando, justo ahora que requería de todo el valor y concentración, sus manos no le respondían, ella sólo daba pasos hacia atrás, mientras el caminaba hacia delante…

Vegeta con cada paso que daba era para ella un paso de agonía a una muerte segura, entonces el sujetó su espada y la izó como si fuera una batuta y se preparó para lanzar el ataque final, cuando la espada se dirigía a la princesa, está tropezó y casi cae a un precipicio…

El príncipe la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura evitando que ésta cayera, pero fue un movimiento tan rápido que sin pensarlo, la atrajo hacia él y sintió las respiraciones y latidos agitados de la princesa, como tumbos estruendosos, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho con su rostro hundido en él, mientras que sus manos habían abrazado su cuello, asustada, él permanecía inmóvil, sin poder romper esa "incomoda" posición; su respiración agitada cedió un poco y entonces dudosa despegó su rostro del torso del príncipe y subió la mirada a los ojos de éste, él la miró también, ambos lo hacían inermes a todo, la expresión endurecida y diabólica del joven se había disipado, ahora sólo tenía una perpleja, llena de duda; la chica se percató y por primera vez vio esa mirada de ojos negros, distinta, algo que la intrigó a sobremanera, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse tan cerca de él en esa posición, con un completo extraño que además aborrecía; el príncipe por un momento se perdió en esos ojos azules, bajó la mirada y observó las mejillas sonrojadas de ésta y su confusión aumentó… pero con ella despertó de ese momentáneo letargo y soltó a la chica detrás de él, haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas al pasto.

–Auch…-se quejó - se sobó las rodillas y en cuanto se percató que él se dio media vuelta, ella tomó su espada y se puso en guardia para reanudar la batalla.

Él se giró por completo, la observó a la defensiva y la miró por varios minutos sin articular palabra y sin moverse de esa posición, ya no sentía deseos de pelear con ella, ahora su mirada estaba perdida.

–¿Por qué te quedas allí parado?… ¡Anda vamos a continuar! –le retó. La miró a los ojos y no podía comprender la valentía de esta, hace unos momentos ella estaba completamente indefensa ante él y ahora había recuperado su valor…

El príncipe tiró su espada y salió volando a toda velocidad, marchándose… la princesa lo miró partir y no entendía porque le había perdonado la vida, había visto al principio de la pelea toda su convicción en asesinarla, porque ahora solo se había marchado, se preguntaba.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hola que tal, les gustó ese gran acercamiento, me encantaría conocer sus puntos de vista ¿creen que Vegeta se sintió atraído por Bulma y viceversa? ¿Qué hay detrás del pasado de Vegeta? No dejen de leer porque el siguiente estará mucho más interesante. Este estuvo cortito, pero el siguiente si viene largo. Saludos y un enorme abrazo queridos lectores. Muchas gracias a los lectores silenciosos a los anónimos y a los favoritos y follows, pero muy especialmente a:**

 **Sasukevsnaruto: Hola, si Tarble se está vengando de su hermano es muy malo ha ha. Saludos y te invito a seguir leyendo.**

 **Princess saiyan:** **hola muchas por leer, ya se empiezan a formar las parejas pero no la tendrán nada fácil, ya irás viendo porque. No dejes de leer un fuerte abrazo y saludos.**

 **annabelgonzalez92** **: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar siempre, me alegro mucho que te guste y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado todavía más, ya se están acercando más. ¿Te gustó? Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Sofigomez: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, hay muchas cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado y son parte fundamental de esta historia, poco a poco se irán descubriendo, te invito a no despegarte porque aclararas muchas dudas. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Guest: Hola gracias por comentar, me alegra que te agrada la historia y cada vez se pondrá mejor no dejes de leer. Saludos.**

 **arag7: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te guste, aquí te traje este nuevo capítulo, me gustaría conocer tu opinión, ahora con ese gran acercamiento. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Majo29: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, sí ya empezó lo nuevo no dejes de leer cada capítulo irá mejor. ¿Qué opinas de este? ¿Te gustó? Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **bris vernica: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste y aquí te traje una nueva actualización, me gustaría conocer tu opinión con respecto a este capítulo, ya hubo un gran acercamiento y disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **ella123456** **: Hola muchas gracias por leer, pues ya hubo un gran acercamiento. ¿Qué te pareció? Tienes toda la razón pobre necesita ir con un psiquiatra y en esta historia más tiene un pasado algo difícil. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Paula: Hola muchas gracias por leer ¿Qué te pareció el acercamiento? Me gustaría conocer tu opinión. Muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Marilug** **: Hola muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pues así es Tarble se burló de su hermano porque el ahora de alguna forma está cercano a Bulma y ella no es nada bonita comparada con Tights, él siente que al menos en eso le gana. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **vegeta biefs: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Sí exactamente a eso se refería Tarble, por primera vez toma ventaja sobre su hermano, él está cercano a la chica "fea" y Tarble a la bonita y talentosa. A mí también me gusta la pareja Tights-Tarble ya veremos que sucede con ellos, con respecto a nuestros protagonistas ¿Te gusto ese gran acercamiento? Me gustaría conocer tu opinión, saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Nos leemos dentro de un mes. Hasta pronto.**


	11. Chapter 10: El Baile

**Hola queridos lectores aquí les dejo este capítulo largo… a leer se ha dicho.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10:**

" **El Baile"**

 **.**

 **.**

La lluvia se precipitaba desesperadamente, era tan densa que impedía tener una buena visión, pero eso no era nada para el príncipe que volaba a toda velocidad rumbo al palacio, mientras volaba, se maldecía así mismo, por su reacción, como era posible que no hubiera asesinado a esa humana, ese era el momento perfecto para acabar con ella. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? ¿Por qué cuando estuvo frente a ella no pudo arrancarle la vida?

Eso era una situación inédita e inexplicable, el príncipe sanguinario, jamás le había perdonado la vida a nadie, por ello todos lo llamaban así, no había nada ni nadie que lo doblegaran; no se comprendía así mismo, porque en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue huir…

…

…

La princesa Bulma permanecía estupefacta, mojándose con la helada lluvia, permanecía inmóvil, no podía hacer nada ni pensar siquiera, todo había sido tan extraño, primero había evitado que callera por el barranco y segundo le perdonó la vida, sabía que había tenido toda la intención y los deseos desenfrenados por asesinarla, pero él simplemente se fue, dejándola incapaz de actuar, de decir o de hacer algo.

…

El príncipe cambió de rumbo y voló al lago donde la había sorprendido desnuda, no entendía porque pero no deseaba regresar por ahora al palacio, aterrizó a escasos metros del lago y respiró profundo, tan fuerte que emitió grandes cantidades de energía que levantaron las rocas del lugar y el lago emitió ondas de gran longitud que amenazaron con levantar el agua.

–¡MALDICIÓN! –gritó arrojando toda su furia, eso logró tranquilizarlo un poco.

…

…

La princesa reaccionó y cargó con la espada de Vegeta que yacía en los lodazales que se habían formado, Bulma la limpió lo mejor que pudo y decidió regresar a la casona con sus padres…

…

–Hermana ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?... Ya tenías a nuestros padres preocupados –le regañó Tights.

–Lo siento… es sólo que se complicaron algunas cosas y se alargó el entrenamiento -expresó nerviosa.

–Ah ya veo –dijo la rubia

Su padre salió del salón del brazo junto a su madre.

–Hija, tenemos una noticia… en unas semanas tendremos otra reunión con los saiyajin, se ofrecerá un baile.

–¡¿QUÉEE?! –se sorprendió –Supongo ¿que no fue idea de ellos verdad?-dijo bastante molesta.

–No hija, fue idea de tu hermana Tights… recuerda que después de todo lo que ha pasado, nuestra gente no la está pasando nada bien, debemos continuar con las relaciones diplomáticas y que mejor manera que ésta… los saiyajin desconocen de nuestras costumbres, nacieron para pelear, la mejor manera de tenerlos de nuestro lado es entreteniéndolos y que se adecuen a nuestra forma de vida, una vida más tranquila y cómoda; así podemos irnos ganando adeptos y facilitar la vida de nuestro pueblo, sino podemos expulsarnos de nuestro planeta por lo menos, podremos coexistir en paz.

–Tú sabes lo que pienso al respecto, pero respetaré tu decisión padre –expresó resignada y la verdad no tenía ganas de confrontar nada, estaba exhausta y atónita con lo sucedido.

–Iré a mi alcoba, necesito dormir –se marchó.

…

…

El crepúsculo cubrió el lago donde permanecía el príncipe, él estaba sentado en la hojarasca, recargado a un viejo sauce, abrió sus ojos mirando el brillo del agua, había un silencio extremo en ese lugar y sobre todo una calidez sin igual, la lluvia ya había cesado hace unas horas, su traje se había secado, aunque sus botas estaban lodosas, las miró unos instantes y después levantó la mirada nuevamente observando el lago y entonces recordó a la mujer nadando en el lago y emergiendo de éste completamente desnuda, sus pensamientos se detuvieron justo allí, al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando se levantó violentamente y se marchó al palacio.

…

En cuanto llegó observó a Milk, la criada indicándole que pronto servirían la cena, él sólo atino a quitarse las botas y los guantes…

–Deshazte de ellos –le ordenó.

La mujer los miró algo confundida…

–Sólo están un poco sucios, los lavaré muy bien y ya verá que quedarán como nuevos –dijo.

–¡Que no me oíste terrícola, te ordené que te deshicieras de ellos… tíralos a la basura y después quémalos! –le gritó exasperado.

La mujer muerta de miedo asintió.

–¡Como usted diga su alteza! –se marchó despavorida.

…

…

Bulma despertó finalmente, ya había oscurecido, había descansado muchas horas, después de todo, bostezó y se irguió en su cama.

–Que bien dormí –lo primero que observó fue la espada de su adversario que estaba al pie de la cama. No pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido…

 _Vegeta con cada paso que daba, era para ella un paso de agonía a una muerte segura, entonces el sujetó su espada y la izó como si fuera una batuta y se preparó para lanzar el ataque final, cuando la espada se dirigía a la princesa, está tropezó y casi cae a un precipicio…_

 _El príncipe la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura evitando que ésta cayera, pero fue un movimiento tan rápido que sin pensarlo, la atrajo hacia él y sintió las respiraciones y latidos agitados de la princesa, como tumbos estruendosos, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho con su rostro hundido en él, mientras que sus manos habían abrazado su cuello, asustada, él permanecía inmóvil, sin poder romper esa "incómoda" posición; su respiración agitada cedió un poco y entonces dudosa, despegó su rostro del torso del príncipe y subió la mirada a los ojos de éste, él la miró también, ambos lo hacían inermes a todo, la expresión endurecida y diabólica del joven se había disipado, ahora sólo tenía una perpleja, llena de duda; la chica se percató y por primera vez vio esa mirada de ojos negros, distinta, algo que la intrigó a sobremanera, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse tan cerca de él en esa posición, con un completo extraño que además aborrecía; el príncipe por un momento se perdió en esos ojos azules, bajó la mirada y observó las mejillas sonrojadas de ésta y su confusión aumentó… pero con ella despertó de ese momentáneo letargo y soltó a la chica detrás de él, haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas al pasto._

– _Auch…-se quejó - se sobó las rodillas y en cuanto se percató que él se dio media vuelta, ella tomó su espada y se puso en guardia para reanudar la batalla._

 _Él se giró por completo, la observó a la defensiva y la miró por varios minutos sin articular palabra y sin moverse de esa posición, ya no sentía deseos de pelear con ella, ahora su mirada estaba perdida._

– _¿Por qué te quedas allí parado?… ¡Anda vamos a continuar! –le retó. La miró a los ojos y no podía comprender la valentía de esta, hace unos momentos ella estaba completamente indefensa ante él y ahora había recuperado su valor._

…

Una onda abrasiva de escalofríos invadió su ser, se sentía tan extraña por recordar eso, pero sobre todo recordaba esos ojos negros profundos que por un momento pudo sentir que no había ninguna fortaleza entre ellos y no parecían ser los de un hombre sanguinario y malvado, más bien parecían los de uno confundido… y de alguien que estaba inmerso en un mar de secretos, secretos que seguramente le atormentaban; en esos momentos no sintió ningún temor, no se sintió amenazaba; esa reflexión la hizo mover su cabeza varias veces a ambos lados como si quisiera dejar de pensar en ello.

–Hmph… ese saiyajin sólo es un salvaje, en el no existe ni un ápice de bondad, seguramente me dejo con vida, porque quiere molestarme, pero no dejaré que me humille ni se burle de mí –decía.

…

Pasaron un par de días, Tights visitó a Yamcha a su habitación. Le tocó varias veces, hasta que el muchacho finalmente abrió.

–Hola Yamcha, buenos días disculpa que haya venido tan temprano –decía la rubia algo avergonzada.

-Descuide princesa, su presencia siempre es agradable ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

La rubia se sonrojó y atinó a decir.

–Ehm… muchas gracias Yamcha, vine para invitarte a un baile que se ofrecerá en los próximos días

–¿Un baile? –preguntó algo intrigado.

–Sí es un baile que se ofrecerá en el palacio real del reino del norte –le dijo.

–Ah… en el reino del norte –se desilusionó.

–Su alteza, me apena mucho pero no me agradaría nada convivir con esos salvajes, sabe de antemano que les guardo un profundo resentimiento, además en mis condiciones, no creo conveniente asistir a un baile –dijo apenado.

–Yamcha no digas eso, por favor anímate, a mí me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras venir –sonó convincente.

–¿Su hermana la princesa Bulma asistirá? –preguntó interesado algo que por supuesto no agradó nada a Tights.

–Sí, ella también asistirá, aunque ya la conoces, a ella nunca le han hecho mucha gracia ese tipo de eventos –dijo con percibida molestia.

–Entonces iré su alteza –dijo emocionado –Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero hace días que no hablo con ella.

–Mi hermana está metida todo el día en su laboratorio y se va largas horas a cabalgar con Helios –agregó.

–Oh ya entiendo…

…

…

Vegeta entrenaba al aire libre en los jardines, algunas gotas de sudor, descendieron a su guante, este las miró…

– _No es posible que un chiquillo de tan sólo cinco años sea tan poderoso, ya asesinó a más de la mitad del escuadrón de entrenamientos especiales, eran guerreros elite, los más poderosos –se quejaba uno de los capitanes de la guardia real, mientras observaba al niño asesinar a uno de sus compañeros a sangre fría, el pequeño arrancó la cabeza de su sirviente y después lanzó un poderoso rayo a través del cristal asesinando al capitán que hace un momento se había quejado, su madre quien tenía a Tarble en brazos, lo observaba completamente seria, no podía ni siquiera parpadear, el niño salió del lugar y ordenó:_

–¡ _Retiren ese cuerpo mal oliente de aquí! -dirigió su mirada a sus guantes ensangrentados –tiren esos guantes._

– _¿Por qué me desobedeciste? –Le detuvo su madre –Te dije que esta vez no asesinarías a nadie… tu padre y yo te lo prohibimos Vegeta, ¿¡Por qué nos desobedeciste!?_

 _El niño observó a su madre inmutado y le dijo_

– _La vida de esas basuras no valía nada…_

 _Su madre lo miró marcharse completamente desesperada, sólo atinó a respirar profundo._

…

Vegeta abandonó sus recuerdos y caminó por los pasillos del palacio, chocó con su hermano, iba tan distraído que ni siquiera percibió su presencia.

–¡Quítate de mi camino estorbo! –le gritó a su hermano menor.

–Pero si fuiste tú el que chocó conmigo Vegeta –le respondió molesto.

El saiyajin no le tomó importancia y decidió continuar caminando, pero Tarble lo detuvo.

–Hermano, ¿ya te enteraste? –le dijo.

–No me interesa enterarme de nada, tú sabes que los chismes no se me dan como a ti.

–No se trata de ningún chisme, sólo quería enterarte de que en unos días habrá un baile aquí en el palacio, está invitado el reino de los humanos.

–Hmph ¿para eso me quitaste el tiempo?... no me interesa en lo más mínimo esas tonterías.

–A mí si hijo –emergió su padre.

–Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, de un tiempo para acá te has convertido en un viejo ridículo que gusta de las estupideces de los humanos, no me asombraría que un día traigas a los humanos a vivir aquí y pretendas que nos mezclemos con esas basuras.

El rey rio por los comentarios sarcásticos de su vástago.

–Puedes decir y pensar todo cuanto quieras hijo, pero solo te garantizo que esos humanos fueron los de la idea, además que resulta muy conveniente para nosotros, pretenden mantenernos contentos y darnos por nuestro lado para conservar sus miserables vidas, dejémoslos, finalmente a nosotros no nos afecta eso –dijo el rey.

–Haz lo que quieras padre, yo no participaré en sus ridiculeces.

Tarble quien aprovechó la presencia de su hermano dijo:

–Tómalo por el lado amable, podrás estar cerca de la princesa Bulma –sonrió maliciosa y burlescamente.

Vegeta se giró enfurecido y lo tomó del cuello.

–Escúchame muy bien imbécil, vuelve a decir algún comentario idiota como ese y no la contarás, aquí el único estúpido que cayó de rodillas frente a esa raza inferior fuiste tú –refiriéndose a Tights, lo lanzó contra la pared y se marchó.

El comentario no lastimó para nada a Tarble, pues él sabía muy bien sus sentimientos, además hasta los reconocía, aunque sabía de más que no le hacía mucha gracia a su padre.

…

…

En una cabaña abandonada cerca del palacio, Milk servía a Kakaroto decenas de guisos que traía en recipientes, Kakaroto los engullía con singular alegría, finalmente el muchacho lanzó un eructo descomunal, indicativo de que había logrado saciar su hambre.

–¡Delicioso! –decía frotándose la barriga abultada.

–Ay Kakaroto me alegra que te haya gustado –decía muy complacida y con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

–Milk tú eres la mejor, de verdad cocinas delicioso, lo miraba embelesado

–Entonces es verdad, a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago.

–Eh no entiendo lo que quieres decir pero supongo que sí –decía rascándose la cabeza.

–Ay Kakaroto, a veces no pareces un saiyajin, eres bastante inocente.

–¿En verdad lo crees?

–Mhmuju –asentía con la cabeza.

Él se levantó de la silla polvorienta y se acercó a los labios de la joven y los besó, sus labios se sincronizaron aumentando la intensidad y ya no pudieron parar, se deshicieron de sus vestimentas y entre la paja se recostaron besándose con desenfreno, el de los cabellos alborotados acariciaba cada parte del menudo cuerpo de la mujer, esas caricias se intensificaron, lanzando varios jadeos por parte de ambos y esa llama se propagó con más fuerza; Kakaroto se posicionó encima de la mujer y está convencida lo recibió, uniéndose en un solo ser, ambos eran bastante inexpertos, tanto así que Kakaroto desconocía tanto del tema que Milk emitió algunos gemidos de dolor, por la falta de sutileza del joven, pero sin embargo era feliz, se había entregado al hombre que amaba…

…

…

Bulma salió a cabalgar con Helios como todos los días y recordó que llevaba días sin ver a Yamcha, se sintió mal consigo misma pues por lo general se veían todos los días.

Se lo encontró caminando y se bajó del azabache para conversar con él.

–Princesa, justamente iba a buscarla, hace varios días que no sé nada de usted –dijo el joven.

–Discúlpame Yamcha es que estuve arreglando unos pendientes, pero aquí estoy…en unos días se va a realizar un baile en el palacio de los saiyajin yo quería in… -el joven la interrumpió.

–Oh sí, su hermana Tights ya me invitó –dijo.

–Ah ya veo –se decepcionó inmensamente. –Ehm… Yamcha hablamos después, recordé que ayudaría a papá con unos encargos, nos vemos después, se retiró muy triste.

La peliazul tomó a su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar a todo galope, sus lágrimas se derramaron sin poder contenerse.

Llegó a la casona y subió corriendo las escaleras, se encerró en su habitación, respirando agitadamente y limpiándose las lágrimas, observó su armario y resopló. Se dirigió a el y lo abrió.

No había ni un solo vestido, sólo pantalones holgados y sus trajes de pelea, nada bonito ni femenino, entonces se le iluminó su mente con una idea, y si le pedía a su madre un vestido o a Tights, quizá ellas podían aconsejarla mejor, salir de compras no era opción, comprar un vestido sabiendo las finanzas actuales de su familia y sobre todo porque esas finanzas que cada vez eran más exiguas, estaban sirviendo para mantener miles de familias humanas que fueron despojadas de todo. Sí, le pediría ayuda a su hermana y a su madre, por primera vez sentía la inquietud de verse bonita, de lucir como una chica. Sonriente se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre estaba junto a la servidumbre, horneando unos deliciosos pastelillos.

–Madre… -dijo emocionada.

Su madre la observó intrigada, mientras dejaba una charola en la barra.

–¿Qué sucede Bulma sucedió algo malo? –preguntó temerosa.

–No madre, vine a pedirte un favor… eh… quería ver si podrías prestarme un vestido, ya sabes que será el baile en unos días y bueno yo no tengo ningún vestido –decía apenada.

–Oh hija, eso no me lo puedo creer, tu queriendo lucir femenina –dijo asombrada su madre, Bulma se sonrojó aún más –Mmm me encantaría ayudarte, pero tú sabes que soy mucho más menuda que tu hermana y tú, seguramente ninguno de mis vestidos te servirán, además están confeccionados para una mujer madura, tu aun eres muy joven, porque no le pides ayuda a tu hermana –le dijo.

–Mmm, está bien, gracias mamá –se retiró algo desilusionada, Tights era su última opción a decir verdad.

Se dirigió al gran salón, donde su hermana tocaba una pieza de piano armoniosamente, le hizo una seña, para interrumpirla.

–¿Qué sucede hermana? –preguntó la mayor.

–Mmm… disculpa que te interrumpa Tights, sólo quería pedirte un gran favor…

–Sí dime ¿de qué se trata? –preguntó.

–Verás es que en unos días es el baile y pues yo… no tengo ningún vestido, tu sabes que a esos eventos sólo se asiste así…

–¿Necesitas que te preste un vestido? –agregó terminando la oración.

–Sí exacto –dijo avergonzada.

–Mmm claro, por mí no hay ningún problema hermanita, pero recuerda que no tenemos las mismas medidas…

–Sí lo sé… pero tú tienes tantos vestidos que seguramente habrá uno que si me quede.

–Porque no vamos a ver –le invitó a seguirla a su habitación.

…

La rubia abrió su enorme y esplendoroso armario cubierto de hermosos y elegantes vestidos, todos diseños exclusivos de telas finísimas y de todo tipo de estilos y colores, Bulma admiraba asombrada cada ejemplar, podía perderse entre todos ellos, no tenía idea de cuantos vestidos tenía su hermana, pero si eran demasiados. Tights rebuscó entre ellos y del fondo sacó uno que por supuesto como todos estaba confeccionado de una finísima tela, pero su diseño era bastante sencillo y sus colores eran algo opacos y a decir verdad se veía bastante pasado de moda, era algo holgado que asemejaba más a una bata, bastante largo, sin ningún escote o abertura, cerrado hasta al cuello y de manga larga, lo peor de todo es que era estampado de diversos colores opacos, grises, verdes y morados.

Bulma miró el vestido con bastante intriga y le dijo:

–¿Tú crees que ese vestido se vaya a ver bien en mí?

–Claro hermanita, está diseñado para tu tipo de cuerpo y los colores te sentarán muy bien, el azul de tus ojos combina con estos tonos, te verás hermosa –le sonrió con seguridad.

Al ver el rostro de seguridad de su hermana, no pudo más que sentirse segura también y le sonrió.

–Tienes razón, además tú eres la que sabes de modas y esas cosas.

–Sí así es, tu confía en mí hermanita, si te presto algún otro puedes sufrir algún accidente, tú sabes… que termine rompiéndose.

–Sí tienes toda la razón…

…

La princesa se llevó el vestido a su habitación y suspiró dejándose caer sobre su mullida cama.

–Ese día luciré hermosa para ti Yamcha –decía enamorizcada.

…

Tights, se sentía un poco mal por su hermana, pero ella amaba a Yamcha y lucharía por él a toda costa.

–Lo siento hermanita, pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, esa noche será sólo nuestra.

…

…

Los días transcurrieron aceleradamente y el esperado día del baile llegó, la servidumbre preparó el salón principal para el baile que se celebraría, lucía majestuoso; los invitados comenzaron a arribar al evento, por supuesto todos con singular elegancia.

Los príncipes saiyajin y el rey portaban sus atuendos de gala, los tres, vestían muy similar, sólo que los colores cambiaban, Tarble traía una tonalidad gris en su traje, mientras el monarca azul rey y Vegeta un tono azul marino que le resaltaba mucho el color de su piel y lo hacía lucir muy apuesto, por supuesto con su inseparable capa.

–Así que cambiaste de opinión y decidiste acompañarnos –le dijo el rey al mayor de sus vástagos.

–Hmph… por supuesto que no me interesa la reunión, sólo deseo ver con mis propios ojos como te permites seducir por esas cucarachas –rio sarcástico.

El rey lo miró algo molesto, pero decidió no prestarle atención. Observó a su hijo menor impaciente jugando con sus manos. Y es que Tarble estaba muy nervioso, esa noche era muy especial, pues sería aquella noche en la que le confesaría su amor a la princesa Tights, nada le importaba ya, ni el repudio de su padre, ni la muerte misma, el sólo deseaba permitirse ser feliz.

…

Milk y Kakaroto jugueteaban en la cocina, a escondidas como era costumbre; de pronto cesaron las risas, cuando sintieron unos pasos aproximarse a la cocina y esa presencia pertenecía a Bardock, Kakaroto sintió estremecer todo su interior al ver allí a su padre, rogaba porque no los hubiera descubierto, sabía muy bien lo que le esperaría si eso pasara, Milk estaba aterrorizada, fingía estar meneando la sopa, como si jamás hubiera cruzado palabra con su amante saiyajin.

–Kakaroto ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?!... debemos estar escoltando a sus majestades… ¡eres el colmo, otra vez merodeando la cocina!

–Sí padre… lo siento, es que tenía mucha hambre y… -decía casi tartamudeando.

–Deja de darme excusas y vámonos –le regañó severo.

…

Bulma se miraba al espejo y no sabía porque, pero no le gustaba mucho como se veía, quizá se sentía así porque no estaba acostumbrada a los vestidos y tacones, pero al escuchar afuera la voz de Yamcha sintió una profunda alegría y salió muy contenta.

Allí estaban todos listos esperando a la menor para marcharse al baile, en cuanto bajó de las escaleras todos se quedaron atónitos, ella sonrió ampliamente.

Su madre se llevó la mano a los labios y quizá el más sorprendido de todos era Yamcha que se reverenció ante ella.

–¿Me veo bien? –preguntó, todos se miraron entre sí, su madre iba a sincerarse como de costumbre y emitir su opinión, pero Tights intervino.

-Te ves muy bien Bulma –inmediatamente todos asintieron, acallando la verdad.

Bulma se sintió complacida y sonrió feliz.

-Pero que se quedan mirando vámonos ya –expresó la peliazul.

Iba a acercarse a Yamcha, pero su hermana intervino abruptamente y se colgó del brazo del joven.

–Vamos Yamcha –dijo con su voz angelical y femenina.

La sonrisa de Bulma se desdibujó al instante y caminó después de ellos, tomaron el avión rumbo al palacio saiyajin.

…

…

Finalmente llegaron al palacio y arribaron, Tights del brazo de Yamcha, aunque a decir verdad el muchacho se veía bastante incómodo.

Fueron recibidos por la servidumbre y guiados hasta el salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, quedaron admirados al verlo tan exquisitamente preparado para la ocasión.

…

…

Se acercaron a saludar al rey y a sus hijos, por supuesto Vegeta tenía la mirada en otro lugar y una cara de pocos amigos, Tarble al ver a Tights quedó aún más enamorado de la rubia, lucía un vestido rosa pastel de encaje ceñido a su pequeña cintura y con un ligero escote en la espalda que resaltaba su tersa y blanquecina figura, era estraple y de su cintura caía delicadamente dejando observar su delicada figura, unas zapatillas del mismo tono y su cabello recogido en una media cola, ondulada, su cuello estaba adornado por una bella gargantilla con un delicado brillante en el centro y portaba unos guantes que cubrían hasta sus muñecas.

La madre de Bulma siempre lucía hermosa y elegante, lucía un vestido verde esmeralda, corte princesa que hacía juego con su collar y sus aretes de esmeraldas. La última en hacer su aparición fue la princesa Bulma, todos los presentes quedaron mudos al verla, incluyendo al mismísimo Vegeta, que hasta ahora parecía bastante aburrido; la peliazul, lucía el vestido colorido en tres tonalidades, verde, gris y morado, cubriendo su cuello y sus brazos, lucía unas zapatillas de tacón negros que su hermana Tights también le había prestado para la ocasión, parecían ser de unos casi quince centímetros y se observaba su pronunciada dificultad al caminar, como el vestido le había quedado tan holgado, la princesa se había colocado un cinturón que nada tenía que ver con el vestido, haciéndolo lucir aún más excéntrico, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta y sólo había coloreado sus labios de tono carmín, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, tanto que lograron incomodarla, Vegeta no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, como es que pudiera tener tan mal gusto, pensaba. Tarble miró a su hermano y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, aunque su atención se dirigió absoluta al acompañante de Tights, el plebeyo que estaba prestándole su brazo a la mujer que amaba, por supuesto sintió hervir su sangre y no dudo de intervenir de inmediato.

–Su alteza, no sabe cuánto me complace su presencia, podría acompañarme a la pieza que está por comenzar –le ofreció gallardamente su mano.

La princesa lo miró algo indecisa e incómoda.

–Eh su alteza es que yo vengo… -inmediatamente el rey Maximus interrumpió a su hija.

–Tights no puedes negarle una pieza al príncipe Tarble –le incitó a acompañarlo a esa pieza.

La princesa miró a Yamcha unos segundos y no observó reacción alguna en el muchacho, algo que por supuesto le disgustó, pero su padre tenía razón no podía ser descortés con el príncipe y más sabiendo que él siempre había sido todo un caballero con ella, que desde que se conocían se volcaba en detalles y en complacerla.

–De acuerdo su alteza, bailemos –tomó su brazo.

Bulma sonrió ampliamente sin planearlo siquiera, su padre le había obsequiado una gran oportunidad, poder estar cerca de Yamcha, y porque no bailar con el toda la noche como tanto lo había soñado.

Bulma siempre había sido una chica tímida, y no tenía idea cómo hacer para que Yamcha la invitara a bailar, él estaba sentado sin muchos ánimos, sabía que se sentiría fatal por su condición en la piernas, pero podía bailar aunque fuera un poco, por lo menos animarlo y disfrutar de su presencia, por otro lado el chico se debatía entre invitarla a bailar o no, pensaba que podía ser un buen momento para acercarse más a Bulma y confesarle lo que desde hace años sentía por ella y que nunca se había atrevido a decirle, ahora con su cojera se sentía aún más inseguro.

Tarble tomó a Tights de la cintura y ella colocó sus manos en los hombros del saiyajin y bailaron aquella pieza clásica.

–No sabía que fuera tan buen bailarín –dijo la rubia.

–Ni yo mismo lo sabía, estás costumbres son nuevas para nosotros, aunque al estar con una mujer tan bella como usted no existe ningún imposible –la princesa se sonrojó, Tarble podía ser muy directo a veces –Princesa ya no es necesario que me hable con tanta propiedad, me gustaría que me hablara de tu.

–Está bien Tarble, pero con la condición de que tú también me hables de tú –le ofreció la rubio, él sonrió y le dijo:

–Está bien, Tights, te hablaré de tú.

Vegeta observaba a su hermano con indignación, no podía creer que su sangre estuviera mezclándose con una humana, le parecía una aberración.

Maximus y el rey Vegeta intercambiaban una charla de temas políticos y económicos, ambos estaban inmersos en esa conversación, mientras la madre de Bulma degustaba de los deliciosos bocadillos y platicaba con algunos burgueses terrícolas, la mujer se sentía algo apenada por el atuendo de su hija menor y deseaba distraer las miradas sobre de ella.

Bulma se sentó junto a Yamcha y este se ruborizó.

–Es una linda noche no cree –atinó a decir el joven.

–Sí yo creo que ésta será una noche muy especial.

–¿Por qué lo dice su alteza? –preguntó intrigado.

–No lo sé, sólo lo presiento.

Tarble y Tights cesaron de bailar y se dirigieron a la mesa allí estaban Bulma y Yamcha conversando animadamente, algo que enfureció a Tights a sobremanera.

–¿Hermanita, acaso no piensas bailar? -alzó la voz para que dejaran de conversar.

–Ehm… yo bueno yo… -miró a Yamcha e intentó invitarlo a bailar pero extrañamente sus palabras no podían salir de sus labios, Yamcha se dio cuenta que podía aprovechar ese momento, aunque por un lado se sentía inútil y no quería hacer el ridículo y dejar en mal a la princesa, pero deseaba poder estar más cerca de ella.

–Princesa yo quiero pedirle… -intentó terminar la oración, pero Tights interrumpió ágilmente.

–Bulma porque no bailas con el príncipe Vegeta –Vegeta abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa declaración y se quedó perplejo, pero quién demonios se creía esa humana para ofrecer tal cosa, pensó.

Bulma miró con recelo a Vegeta, por supuesto que no quería bailar con él.

Tarble secundó la idea de Tights.

–Me parece una gran idea, porque no bailas con la princesa Bulma hermano –le incitó a sabiendas del espantoso carácter de su hermano y a lo que se estaba arriesgando.

–¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! –dijeron ambos príncipes Bulma y Vegeta, al unísono.

Yamcha interfirió.

–Su alteza –se dirigió a Tights –No creo prudente que la princesa baile con el saiyajin.

–Pero ¿Por qué no? esta reunión es un baile y la mira esta puesta en nosotros, nuestros pueblos desean vernos bailar, ese es el fin –decía.

–Yo no lo veo así Tights, deja eso por la paz –dijo molesta la peliazul.

–Su alteza, si usted me lo permite yo… –Yamcha iba a ofrecerse para bailar con ella, pero una vez más fue interrumpido. Esta vez por el rey Maximus.

–Yo creo que es una excelente idea –dijo el soberano terrícola.

–Yo también lo veo así, Vegeta acompaña a la princesa Bulma –le ordenó severo.

Bulma miró a su padre casi suplicante para que no la obligara.

–Pero padre esto es…

–Hija por favor, nunca me has desobedecido –alzó su voz, la princesa bajó la mirada.

–Me niego, yo me largo de este lugar… -soltó el príncipe casi refunfuñando.

–No puedes desairar a la princesa o acaso no te eduqué para tener una pizca de cortesía –observó la mirada retante de su padre, esa actitud suya cada vez la soportaba menos y estaba a muy poco de hacerlo explotar y cometer alguna locura. Miró a Bulma con frialdad absoluta y se acercó a ella ofreciendo su brazo, no es que estuviera cediendo, era una manera de demostrarles que él no se desbalancearía con tan poco, si deseaban verlo humillado y rendido se quedarían con las ganas.

La peliazul lo miró estupefacta, él estaba ofreciéndole su brazo para ir a bailar, eso sí que la confundía, quería negarse, pero observó el rostro de su padre y comprendió que había sacrificios que tenían que hacerse, tomó su brazo y se dirigieron al centro del salón a bailar la pieza, Tarble de nuevo acaparó a Tights y ambos hermanos se posicionaron al centro para ofrecer una pieza.

El príncipe no tenía idea de esos protocolos y estupideces humanas, pero observó a su hermano y decidió imitarlo para evitar cualquier ridículo, aunque ya sus miradas estaban puestas en ellos por el desastroso atuendo de la princesa y porque era inédito que el príncipe sanguinario fuera a bailar y con una humana; se miraron a los ojos con furia contenida, él la atrajo hacia él y con tal fuerza y violencia que no midió la exigua distancia entre ellos y podía sentir sus latidos y su respiración, eso la hizo sentir algo incomoda, estaban muy muy cerca, ella colocó sus brazos en sus hombros y la música comenzó, eran piezas muy suaves que se bailaban con delicadeza, la princesa estaba batallando a sobremanera por los tacones que ya desde hace rato estaban matándola, Vegeta se sentía profundamente estúpido y ridículo por formar parte de esos espectáculos y literalmente le había tocado bailar con la más fea, sentía las miradas inquisidoras analizándolos, cubriéndolos de críticas, la princesa sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.

Yamcha, los observaba desde la mesa, su mirada estaba fija en ellos, estaba muy molesto, no podía soportar que su princesa estuviera bailando con ese animal, sintió los celos más profundos que jamás pudiera sentir, deseaba ir a golpearlo y llevarse a la princesa de allí, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que terminara la pieza.

Bailaban con algo de dificultad, por los tacones de la princesa, por suerte no lo había pisado, pero poco le faltaba, el silencio era demasiado incomodo se veían tan acartonados, así que la princesa decidió cerrar el silencio intentando charlar con él.

–¿Por qué no me asesinaste?

Vegeta no le contestó nada.

–¿Por qué me perdonaste la vida?… dímelo quiero saberlo –casi le susurraba al oído por la corta distancia entre ellos.

–Porque me dio la gana humana –le contestó descortés como de costumbre.

–Oh vaya que buena contestación, derrochas caballerosidad y buena educación –dijo irónica.

–Y tu buen gusto

–¿Qué dijiste? –dijo muy molesta.

–Por qué no cierras la boca y esperas a que termine esta estupidez –expresó exasperado.

–Sí creo que es lo más prudente se me olvidaba que contigo ni siquiera se puede hablar, eres un insufrible engreído –dijo intentando mirar a otro lado.

Al estar así de cerca de ella pudo distinguir un olor singular que jamás había olido, era un aroma tan suave y tan exquisito a la vez, no podía creer que esa terrícola oliera tan bien, ella en cambio percibió su aroma tan fresco y varonil, sintió nuevamente escalofríos, en esos momentos comenzó a sentirse ya no tan incómoda, era tan extraño, hace un momento era todo lo contrario y ahora parecía como si bailara con alguien que le agradara.

Finalmente la pieza terminó y ambos agradecieron que eso ocurriera, se separaron como dos polos iguales que se repelen con fuerza, cada quien caminó por un rumbo diferente, Tarble se acercó a su hermano y le susurró.

–Hermano lucías tan bien bailando con la princesa Bulma, creo que hacen una excelente pareja –dijo bufoneándose a todas luces de él.

Eso fue algo que desquició a Vegeta y le propinó un durísimo golpe al estómago que casi lo deja inconsciente.

–Cuando eso pase yo dejaré de ser un saiyajin, jamás pondría mis ojos en ninguna terrícola y menos en esa humana -se retiró lejos del salón principal, caminó hacia los jardines con incipiente ira que poco podía contener.

Tarble se tomaba el estómago intentando recuperar el aire.

Yamcha se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a las hermanas, Tights por un momento pensó que le pediría una pieza, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, Yamcha se dirigió a Bulma y fue a ella quién le pidió la pieza.

Bulma aceptó encantada, a pesar de no soportar las zapatillas, bailaron, ella sonreía ampliamente no podía ser más feliz, Tights los miraba desde la mesa conteniendo el llanto que estaba a punto de asomarse, se sentía tan humillada, jamás imaginó que Yamcha preferiría a su hermana, a pesar de lucir tan ridícula; Tarble la sacó de sus pensamientos invitándola a bailar nuevamente. Ella aceptó para estar más cerca de Yamcha y buscar una manera de alejar a su hermana, pero ambos estaban tan inmersos en su mundo de rosa que ni siquiera hablaban sólo bailaban al compás de la música y sonreían, por supuesto lo hacían muy despacio por la cojera de Yamcha.

Ese baile fue un suplicio para Tights, tener que soportar bailar a un lado del hombre que amaba que estaba bailando con su hermana era un infierno en la Tierra, entonces se le ocurrió algo que quizá sacaría a su hermana de la jugada.

–Chicos, Porque no vamos al jardín a descansar un rato, hace mucho calor aquí dentro y me imagino que han de estar también muy exhaustos –ofreció la rubia.

Bulma y Yamcha se miraron y asintieron, Tarble por supuesto también los acompañó. Caminaron hacia los jardines traseros y descansaron en los sillones.

–Que fresca esta la noche –dijo Tights.

–Sí, es una gran noche –le secundó Tarble.

–Tienen toda la razón es una noche excelente –dijo Bulma que por el momento permanecía en las nubes.

De pronto unos sirvientes se acercaron a Tarble y le comunicaron algo.

–Ahora vuelvo, mi padre está buscándome, no tardo –dijo y se marchó.

–Hermanita, estamos algo sedientos, porque no pides que nos traigan unas bebidas, por favor –pidió Tights a su hermana.

–Claro, en seguida vuelvo –se marchó Bulma.

Mientras caminaba observó del otro extremo, a un sirviente con una charola con diversas bebidas que se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba Tights y Yamcha, seguramente Tarble lo había mandado, decidió regresar a donde su hermana y su enamorado.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre se detuvo al instante y se escondió detrás de un pilar, para escuchar mejor la conversación. Por supuesto Tights que gozaba de una vista privilegiada ya la había visto dirigirse hacia ellos y aprovechó el momento.

–Pobre de mi hermanita, es mejor no decirle nada sobre su aspecto, nos hizo pasar una gran vergüenza, pero lo que más me duele es que los invitados no le quitaban la vista de encima, se escuchaba el bullicio inflamado de críticas hacia mi hermana, no debe enterarse que se veía tan ridícula… ¿tú qué opinas Yamcha? –el chico no sabía exactamente qué decir, pero a pesar de todo tenía razón.

–Creo que la princesa necesita mucho de su asesoría, para vestirse adecuadamente y lucir linda, es verdad que ella no es tan bella como usted, pero…

–Sí concuerdo contigo Bulma no es nada agraciada ni mucho menos femenina, siempre ha parecido más un muchacho que una señorita y luciendo esos atuendos mucho peor. Ni una sola palabra de esto a mi hermana, no debemos hacerla sentir mal, su autoestima podría verse afectada –incitó.

–Desde luego yo no le diré nada que le pueda dañar…

Las lágrimas de la princesa no dejaban de fluir, con eso le bastaba para darse cuenta que toda su vida iba a ser la poco agraciada de la familia y estaría eternamente condenada a vivir bajo la sombra de su hermana, porque ella era la bella, la virtuosa en la que todos se fijaban, incluyendo el hombre que amaba, que opinaba lo mismo que ella que era fea y no sabía vestir; salió corriendo del lugar, Vegeta estaba recargado de brazos cruzados en unos de los anchos árboles del jardín, había escuchado toda la conversación, desde que habían llegado, pero no la había escuchado porque quisiera hacerlo, no tenía ganas de ser descubierto en ese momento porque no tenía el más mínimo interés por regresar al baile, y accidentalmente escuchó todo, vio a la humana correr llorando como una niña.

La princesa se internó en los jardines y lloraba arrodillada junto a un árbol.

–Soy una tonta, yo sabía que me veía ridícula ¿por qué me deje convencer de ponerme ese horrendo vestido? o más bien es que nada en mí luce bien -lloraba amargamente, se sentía tan humillada y tan triste, jamás había sentido algo así

–Te ves más ridícula llorando, no puedo creer como una guerrera como tú sea tan débil y se ponga llorar como una niña estúpida –salió de la nada el príncipe engreído.

Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, al principio se asustó porque no se lo esperaba, pero después se enfureció. Se limpió las lágrimas, pero aún seguía llorosa.

–Lo que me faltaba que tú estuvieras aquí para molestarme.

–Hmph, no creí que fueras tan patética.

–Sabes algo príncipe Vegeta, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, no estoy de humor y si te parezco patética o débil o estúpida o lo que quieras no me importa… adivina algo, aunque no lo parezca soy una mujer y las mujeres lloramos –dijo molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos.

El saiyajin se quedó serio, no imaginaba esa contestación, seguía siendo agresiva, pero ahora lucía frágil, sus ojos azules inmensos brillaban de una manera sin igual, sus mejillas blancas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto y sus labios rojos estaban húmedos, se sentía tan extraño de verla así, era la primera vez que observaba a una mujer llorar de esa manera, quizá nunca había visto a nadie llorar así.

–Bah… entonces eres igual a todas, pensé que eras diferente –dijo seco.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

–A nada humana, sólo eres un ser de raza inferior, por eso estás así y sufres por estupideces

–¿Estupideces?... ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme todo esto?... que tu no tengas sentimientos y sólo sepas matar es tu problema –decidió marcharse dejando al saiyajin allí, pero se detuvo en cuanto lo escuchó.

–La belleza es algo insignificante niña.

La mujer se giró soltando todo el llanto que luchaba por contener.

–Es muy fácil decirlo, alguien como tú no conoce nada de eso, pero alguien como yo que ha vivido toda su vida siendo comparada por todo el mundo, incluso por mi propia familia, que siempre ha sido la fea, la poco femenina, la del cuerpo deforme, la poco virtuosa, la que nadie se fija, la extraña que le gustan las actividades para varones, la que tardó años para manejar una espada a la perfección, la que nadie absolutamente nadie confiaba y que le llevó más años todavía para pertenecer y convertirse en la almirante elite del ejército terrícola que por cierto ustedes hicieron pedazos y mis soldados perdieron la vida, y se adueñaron de nuestro reino y de nuestro planeta…no sabes cuánto me esforcé para lograr todo eso y sólo he cosechado fracasos… esa soy yo, nada me ha salido bien… -se quebró por completo, por primera vez se había desahogado y dicho todo lo que tenía enterrado en su interior y que no se permitía sacar.

–Y no te has puesto a pensar que te ha pasado todo eso, porque lo has permitido, porque has dejado que los demás te hagan sentir así.

–Déjame en paz, vete por favor – le suplicó.

El príncipe no comprendía como había llegado hasta ese punto de ver a esa mujer que parecía de acero, romperse sin más, por trivialidades, pero entonces se recordó así mismo cuando era un niño y que jamás recibió un halago de su madre, todo lo contrario, siempre criticó duramente y sin contemplaciones cada uno de sus actos, el favorito siempre fue Tarble, por ello el no conocía la ternura y la inocencia de las cosas, no conocía más que asesinar y luchar, esa había sido su vida y entre ellos, como hermanos siempre había existido esa brecha de exigua o nula fraternidad, aunque su padre no se interesaba mucho por Tarble realmente tampoco lo hacía con él, jamás había recibido alguna palabra afectuosa o alguna caricia, su padre era frío y severo y había ocasiones en las que olía su miedo, sabía que muy en el fondo su padre le guardaba temor.

– Los humanos son tan patéticos que le dan valor a las cosas insulsas, lo único verdaderamente importante es tener poder…Sí tu dejas que las palabras de alguien que siente profunda envidia por ti te destruyan ese es tu problema… hay cosas que no dependen del reflejo que se mira a través del espejo, hay cosas que guardan un valor único e importante que es lo que las hace especiales…

Se marchó dejando a la princesa sin palabras…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, este capítulo estuvo largo, que les pareció, si todo sale como espero probablemente subiré la próxima actualización en 15 días, sino dentro de un mes como siempre espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, porque yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo. Saludos a todos y un abrazo.**

 **Muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos, a los silenciosos, pero sobre todo a: flor, princess saiyan, bris vernica, anabellgonzalez92, sasukevsnaruto, sofigomez, vegeta briefs, ella123456, arag7, MBLMA, paula, Nyrak, Majo29.**

 **MBLMA: Hola bienvenida, Muchas gracias por leer. Un abrazo.**

 **Paula: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por tu comentarios, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia no la dejes de leer. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Nyrak: Hola Bienvenido (a) Espero no haberte desvelado mucho y ojalá te guste este capítulo no dejes de leer. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Les debo las repuestas a sus comentarios, en el próximo se las despejo, para que por favor junten todas sus preguntas y se las responderé en el siguiente. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**


	12. Chapter 11: No todo es como parece

**Capítulo 11**

" **No todo es como parece"**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Los invito a visitar mi página de FB, me pueden encontrar entrando a su FB como jg. dreamer o** **Jgdreamer-809170352564111/** **Allí podrán encontrar mis actualizaciones, información sobre mis fics, videos, trivias, entre otras cosas.**

 _La princesa se internó en los jardines y lloraba arrodillada junto a un árbol._

– _Soy una tonta, yo sabía que me veía ridícula ¿por qué me deje convencer de ponerme ese horrendo vestido? o más bien es que nada en mí luce bien -lloraba amargamente, se sentía tan humillada y tan triste, jamás había sentido algo así_

– _Te ves más ridícula llorando, no puedo creer como una guerrera como tú sea tan débil y se ponga llorar como una niña estúpida –salió de la nada el príncipe engreído._

 _Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, al principio se asustó porque no se lo esperaba, pero después se enfureció. Se limpió las lágrimas, pero aún seguía llorosa._

– _Lo que me faltaba que tú estuvieras aquí para molestarme._

– _Hmph, no creí que fueras tan patética._

– _Sabes algo príncipe Vegeta, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, no estoy de humor y si te parezco patética o débil o estúpida o lo que quieras no me importa… adivina algo, aunque no lo parezca soy una mujer y las mujeres lloramos –dijo molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _El saiyajin se quedó serio, no imaginaba esa contestación, seguía siendo agresiva, pero ahora lucía frágil, sus ojos azules inmensos brillaban de una manera sin igual, sus mejillas blancas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto y sus labios rojos estaban húmedos, se sentía tan extraño de verla así, era la primera vez que observaba a una mujer llorar de esa manera, quizá nunca había visto a nadie llorar así._

– _Bah… entonces eres igual a todas, pensé que eras diferente –dijo seco._

– _¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?_

– _A nada humana, sólo eres un ser de raza inferior, por eso estás así y sufres por estupideces_

– _¿Estupideces?... ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme todo esto?... que tu no tengas sentimientos y sólo sepas matar es tu problema –decidió marcharse dejando al saiyajin allí, pero se detuvo en cuanto lo escuchó._

– _La belleza es algo insignificante niña._

 _La mujer se giró soltando todo el llanto que luchaba por contener._

– _Es muy fácil decirlo, alguien como tú no conoce nada de eso, pero alguien como yo que ha vivido toda su vida siendo comparada por todo el mundo, incluso por mi propia familia, que siempre ha sido la fea, la poco femenina, la del cuerpo deforme, la poco virtuosa, la que nadie se fija, la extraña que le gustan las actividades para varones, la que tardó años para manejar una espada a la perfección, la que nadie absolutamente nadie confiaba y que le llevó más años todavía para pertenecer y convertirse en la almirante elite del ejército terrícola que por cierto ustedes hicieron pedazos y mis soldados perdieron la vida, y se adueñaron de nuestro reino y de nuestro planeta…no sabes cuánto me esforcé para lograr todo eso y sólo he cosechado fracasos… esa soy yo, nada me ha salido bien… -se quebró por completo, por primera vez se había desahogado y dicho todo lo que tenía enterrado en su interior y que no se permitía sacar._

– _Y no te has puesto a pensar que te ha pasado todo eso, porque lo has permitido, porque has dejado que los demás te hagan sentir así._

– _Déjame en paz, vete por favor – le suplicó._

 _El príncipe no comprendía como había llegado hasta ese punto de ver a esa mujer que parecía de acero, romperse sin más, por trivialidades, pero entonces se recordó así mismo cuando era un niño y que jamás recibió un halago de su madre, todo lo contrario, siempre criticó duramente y sin contemplaciones cada uno de sus actos, el favorito siempre fue Tarble, por ello el no conocía la ternura y la inocencia de las cosas, no conocía más que asesinar y luchar, esa había sido su vida y entre ellos, como hermanos siempre había existido esa brecha de exigua o nula fraternidad, aunque su padre no se interesaba mucho por Tarble realmente tampoco lo hacía con él, jamás había recibido alguna palabra afectuosa o alguna caricia, su padre era frío y severo y había ocasiones en las que olía su miedo, sabía que muy en el fondo su padre le guardaba temor._

– _Los humanos son tan patéticos que le dan valor a las cosas insulsas, lo único verdaderamente importante es tener poder…_ _Sí tu dejas que las palabras de alguien que siente profunda envidia por ti te destruyan ese es tu problema… hay cosas que no dependen del reflejo que se mira a través del espejo, hay cosas que guardan un valor único e importante que es lo que las hace especiales…_

 _Se marchó dejando a la princesa sin palabras…_

…

Muda estaba después de escucharlo decirle eso, como ese príncipe descortés y engreído podía tener un poco de sentido común y sobre todo sin darse cuenta, la había hecho sentirse mejor, esas palabras habían tranquilizado su alma y esas lágrimas habían dejado de fluir. Se incorporó, una vez más sintiéndose valiosa y decidió regresar a la fiesta con dignidad, por supuesto las palabras de su hermana y Yamcha, la habían dañado, pero esta vez sólo por esta vez no pensaría en eso torturándose y se permitiría disfrutar de la reunión, si bien no sentía ningún nexo o amistad hacia los saiyajin, esa noche haría la excepción, después de lo sucedido, comprendió que los saiyajin, no eran seres infernales, como creía después de todo.

Caminó despacio y se encontró con Yamcha y su hermana en una de las salas del inmenso jardín, los miró con recelo, no pudo evitarlo, pensaba ignorarlos y marcharse de largo, pero su hermana la detuvo.

-Hermanita ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó con mirada inocente, una que no le propició ninguna gracia a la princesa azul.

¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? Su propia hermana había orquestado todo su infortunio, sin piedad, sin conmiseración alguna, no podía dejar de sentir rabia y sentía que no podía contenerla más…

-Yamcha, podrías dejarnos solas –le pidió.

-Claro su alteza –se reverenció y se retiró del lugar.

…

-¿Sucede algo hermanita? –cuestionó la rubia.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita Tights! –soltó finalmente su frustración.

-Hermanita, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me dices eso? –la miró preocupada.

-¡Deja de llamarme hermanita, detesto que lo hagas, no soy una niñita estúpida, hace tiempo que crecí! –alzó la voz asustando a la rubia.

-Está bien como quieras… pero no entiendo porque esa súbita actitud tuya –le recriminó.

La princesa azul deslizó sus manos por el vestido anticuado e insípido que su hermana le había prestado.

-¿Por qué me prestaste este vestido?... para ridiculizarme, para hacerme sentir inferior a ti… descuida Tights, sé muy bien que la agraciada eres tú, heredaste la belleza de mi madre, no era necesario haber hecho lo que hiciste, no comprendo que ganabas con esto, todos me miraban no porque les causara admiración, el bullicio y murmullo era porque lucía horrible y tú lo sabías, escogiste este vestido… -decía desahogándose.

-No Bulma, estás malinterpretando todo, yo creí que de verdad que te verías bien, pero al parecer me equivoqué yo…

-Basta de mentir, crees que no me he dado cuenta, tan ignorante o insulsa me crees… tu querías que yo luciera horrible porque querías resaltar ante Yamcha ¡porque tú estás enamorada de él! –añadió con ira.

-¡No digas esas cosas! Sólo son suposiciones tuyas sin ningún fundamento –expresó molesta y le devolvió la mirada llena de ira –Tú eres la que siempre te has sentido inferior y justo ahora estás tratando de culparme.

-¡Deja de victimizarte! – le gritó.

-No me prestaré a tus juegos Bulma –estuvo a punto de marcharse.

-¡Lo hiciste por Yamcha!… -la enfrentó –¡Quieres su atención!

-Y si fuera así, no tendrías por qué inquietarte… quizá es que tú también lo amas hermanita, por eso estás tan molesta.

La peliazul no pudo contestar, la respuesta era demasiado obvia. La rubia la miró con desdén, su rostro angelical, por primera vez mostró uno desfigurado por la ira y la envidia.

-¿Tú crees que él se fijaría en ti?… -bufó.

En ese momento, llegó la madre de ambas princesas, observó la escena y descontenta, intervino de inmediato.

-¿¡Qué es lo que sucede aquí!? Esos gritos no son dignas de unas señoritas educadas, mucho menos de unas princesas como ustedes –les regañó. Ambas hermanas sostenían unas miradas de lucha ferviente que parecía no tener tregua.

-Lo siento madre –se disculpó la rubia.

-Y tu Bulma no piensas decir nada, al menos como su madre deseo saber el porqué de su discusión –dijo intrigada.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir madre, que Tights te cuente –iba a marcharse.

-Un momento, nadie sale de aquí hasta que me expliquen porque se comportaron como una vulgares malcriadas –añadió la bella mujer.

-Está bien te lo diré madre, está discusión la suscitó Bulma, ella me culpa de su apariencia y las habladurías de los invitados por su atuendo.

Bulma permaneció seria, pero a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué culpas a tu hermana? Es absurdo.

La peliazul explotó.

-Porque ella sabía de antemano que ese vestido no se me veía bien, me prestó el atuendo más horrible que se le ocurrió para que yo me viera poco agraciada –se quejó.

-¡Pero Bulma!…. Como puedes acusar a tu hermana así, ella tuvo la mejor de las intenciones contigo, eres una ingrata… Tights no tiene la culpa que el vestido no luciera bien en ti.

-Cómo puedes ponerte de su parte madre, tiene cientos de vestidos hermosos, vestidos que los ha portado una sola vez y muchos otros que jamás ha usado, ella escogió el vestido más anticuado y nefasto para mí, porque quería hacerme quedar mal.

-¿Hacerte quedar mal? Te desconozco Bulma, nunca te habías expresado así de tu hermana… parece como si le tuvieras rencor, envidia, ella no tiene la culpa que no seas agraciada –soltó sin medir sus palabras.

La chica bajó la mirada y recogió el lastimado orgullo que le quedaba.

-Era de esperarse madre, siempre has estado de parte de Tights, tu hija predilecta y virtuosa –se marchó.

…

Se sentía profundamente lastimada y humillada por su propia madre, pero no le sorprendía, ella misma era la que hacía las comparaciones entre sus hijas desde que eran pequeñas, entró al gran palacio, los pasillos estaban vacíos, observó al saiyajin de brazos cruzados en una esquina en penumbras y con los ojos cerrados. No sabía porque pero al verlo, sintió una inexplicable paz y lo que hace unos pocos minutos había vivido, en ese momento se había borrado como por arte de magia, tanto así que su actitud cabizbaja y depresiva, cambió a una erguida y segura, no quería que ese saiyajin volviera a verla débil, no quería volverse a mostrar vulnerable ante nadie, aunque su corazón estuviera roto en mil pedazos.

…

Vegeta permanecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se percató de la presencia de la joven, estaba a escasos metros de él. Él quería permanecer lo más alejado posible de esa reunión insulsa, era un solitario empedernido que por supuesto no gozaba de la presencia de muchedumbres y mucho menos de la gentuza terrícola.

…

…

La reina Bunny charlaba con su hija sobre lo sucedido, se sentía intrigada, jamás había visto a su hija menor reaccionar de esa forma, por lo general la princesa Bulma siempre permanecía callada y evitaba expresar lo que realmente pensaba, sólo atinaba a opinar en temas científicos o de guerra, jamás había mostrado una conducta irascible o desafiante con su madre o su hermana.

-No puedo creer la reacción de tu hermana –decía la madre.

-Déjala madre, debe ser muy difícil lidiar con las miradas y las habladurías de la gente, es natural que quisiera desahogarse.

-Tienes razón, pobre de mi hija, venimos de una estirpe de mujeres bellísimas y de hombres apuestos, no entiendo porque mi hija no heredó un poco de belleza –expresó con congoja.

-Bueno quizá se pareció más a papá –añadió Tights.

-No lo creo hija, tu padre era muy apuesto de joven y muy gallardo, por ello robó mi corazón y me enamoré de él.

-Bueno madre, en todas las familias sucede, Bulma es la excepción.

-Quizá toda la culpa sea mía, siempre dejé que conviviera con los niños del reino, creció rodeada de hombres, debí estar más cerca de ella y convertirla en todo una señorita y que pudiera desplegar toda su femineidad –se lamentaba la mujer.

…

…

El príncipe Tarble se dirigió a ambas mujeres.

-Su majestad –se reverenció gallardamente el menor de los saiyajin.

-Su alteza –devolvió el gesto.

-Espero que sea de su agrado esta reunión y esté disfrutando la velada.

-Por supuesto príncipe, es una noche maravillosa, la reunión, los aperitivos, todo está exquisito.

-Me alegra.

La mujer observó que él joven deseaba charlar con su hija, conocía de sus sentimientos, así que decidió dejarlos solos.

-Príncipe Tarble, un placer, dejo a los jóvenes para que charlen, iré a acompañar a mi marido, con permiso –se retiró.

…

El joven decidió que ese era el momento oportuno y mágico para aclararle sus sentimientos a la rubia, a decir verdad, no era nada fácil, a pesar de su amplio lenguaje y su expedita educación.

Aclaró la garganta y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, después de todo su inseguridad era una de sus grandes debilidades.

-¿Sucede algo Tarble?

-Disculpa Tights, el brillo de tu ojos me intimida, tu hermosura me domina y hace que las palabras se adhieran a mis labios y se mueran en ellos –respiró hondo –Tights, desde el día que te conocí, sentí un sentimiento hacia ti indominable y avasallante que no me abandona ni al dormir… sé que tu perteneces a otra raza, muy distinta a la mía y que quizá no veas con buenos ojos lo que voy a decirte, pero créeme que no puedo seguir guardando lo que siento… estoy enamorado de ti y nada me complacería más que tu pudieras corresponderme… yo no quiero que te sientas obligada, yo…

-Tarble… -expresó sorprendida, no imaginaba esa propuesta.

El chico tomó sus manos con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Si tú me aceptas, haré de ti la mujer más feliz y resaltaré más tu belleza cubriéndote de todos los lujos y la vida que tú te mereces, digna de una princesa.

Tights lo miró y por un momento dudo, pero recordó su amor por Yamcha, como podría aceptarlo, si ella amaba a otro hombre, no podría comprometerse con otro sintiendo lo que sentía, desvió la mirada al instante y le dio la espalda a Tarble.

-Discúlpame Tarble, es que yo no creo que sea conveniente, tu sabes que aunque existe un pacto de paz entre nuestros reinos, yo soy una humana y tu un saiyajin.

-Sí lo sé, pero… -lo interrumpió.

-Nuestros padres jamás lo aceptarían –dijo.

El joven decepcionado respiró profundo.

-Comprendo ese punto, pero no me importaría desafiar a mi padre y todas sus reglas si a cambio comparto mi destino a tu lado… no me des una respuesta ahora, piénsalo y cuando estés segura, házmelo saber –le sonrió.

Tights le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró aliviada.

…

…

Bulma observaba al príncipe en silencio, sus ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido, parecía algo tenso, sus labios entremetidos como de alguien que está luchando en su interior y su posición siempre perpetuamente erguida, con su capa ondeante producto de las pequeñas ráfagas de viento que se colaban por los portales del palacio. La peliazul sonrió, ese saiyajin, ya no le caía tan mal después de todo, ahora entendía un poco a Milk, no eran tan malvados como creía y quizá este también tenía su lado amable, lo veía tan solitario, lo entendía ahora, porque ella a veces se sentía muy sola, después de lo que hablaron y el "consejo" que le dio, ella quería agradecerle su "gesto" de alguna manera.

Quien decía que los saiyajin no podían ser amigos de los humanos, desde ese día la opinión que tenía de ellos cambió, si Tights había podido hacerse amiga de Tarble, porque ella de Vegeta no, si bien era cierto que existían cuentas pendientes entre ellos y rencor, ahora ya no lo estaba sintiendo, además había algo que era un hecho, ese saiyajin tuvo la oportunidad de exterminarla y no lo hizo, le perdonó la vida, se apiadó de ella sin siquiera pedírselo, porque ella no podía tener un poco de generosidad con ese saiyajin.

Ya no quería estar siempre a la defensiva, estaba harta de tener siempre las armas arriba, deseaba sólo por una vez ser ella misma y seguir su intuición, a lo que ese momento su corazón le estaba dictando.

-Es una noche fresca no crees Vegeta –dijo acercándose a él con amabilidad.

El saiyajin se sobresaltó y emitió un gruñido.

-Hmph, eres tú, deberías estar en la reunión terrícola y no estorbando aquí –espetó.

-Príncipe Vegeta, le propongo un trato, porque no intentamos llevarnos bien –le ofreció.

-Llevarnos bien ¿tú y yo? –expresó irónico.

-Sí tú y yo –le sonrió.

-Cuando eso suceda, este planeta dejará de existir –le desvió la mirada.

La princesa resopló, tratar con él era demasiado difícil.

-Entonces porque no intentamos sólo por esta noche bajar la guardia y disfrutar de la velada.

El por un momento permaneció serio y sonrió de lado.

-No me interesa tu ofrecimiento humana y mucho menos esas reuniones plagadas de basuras humanas.

-No tengo ningún interés en discutir, yo sólo quería ser amable contigo por lo que me dijiste, tus palabras me levantaron el ánimo y por más ridículo que parezca, eres la única persona que lo ha hecho, te lo agradezco… gracias –le sonrió y se retiró.

Ahora si se sintió profundamente consternado, la humana le había dado las gracias, irremediablemente la siguió con la mirada, observándola entrar al gran salón, donde se celebraba el baile. Extrañamente sintió una calidez emerger de su interior. Era la primera vez que alguien le daba las gracias por algo con sinceridad.

….

….

La velada concluyó finalmente al amanecer, con los primeros rayos del sol, los invitados, estaban exhaustos y fueron marchándose paulatinamente, Bulma no les dirigió la palabra en toda la noche ni a su madre ni hermana, la había pasado aburrida sentada en la mesa evitando a toda costa a Yamcha, quien no se dio por aludido.

Se despidieron de la realeza saiyajin y se marcharon a casa.

Bulma se quitó las zapatillas y deshizo su cola dejándose caer en su mullida cama y suspirando.

…

…

Pasaron varios días después del baile, el palacio parecía vacío, el rey y sus vástagos habían salido de excursión, milagrosamente Vegeta los acompañó. Así que sólo había servidumbre en él.

…

Kakaroto se dirigió a la cocina y le ofreció una mirada, la chica entendió lo que quería decirle y lo siguió, sigilosamente evitando que alguien los viera, se dirigieron a la choza donde habían entregado su amor por primera vez, cerraron la puerta de esta, y una vez adentro, ambos se miraron cómplices y rieron, se desvistieron y comenzaron con si ritual amoroso cubierto de caricias y besos sensuales, entregándose una vez más al deseo y a su amor.

…

Bardock buscó a Kakaroto por todo el palacio, le pareció extraño que no estuviera allí, así que mientras volaba por los alrededores, observó la cabaña y se dirigió a ella, aterrizó y caminó a paso firme, la abrió y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, su hijo apareándose con una humana.

-¡Kakaroto! –le gritó incontrolado.

Ambos chicos despertaron de su ensoñación y se cubrieron al instante su desnudez, ambos estaban avergonzados, pero sobre todo empavorecidos por la reacción de Bardock.

-Padre –dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Cómo te atreves a revolcarte con una humana? –le recriminó.

-Yo… es que yo padre -decía mientras se vestía.

-No quiero escucharte. -En este momento acabaré con el problema –formó una bola de energía que iba en dirección a Milk, Kakaroto la apartó inmediatamente, protegiéndola.

-Hazte a un lado –le ordenó.

-No padre, no permitiré que le hagas daño –dijo molesto.

-¿Qué? Estas desobedeciendo a tu padre por una basura como ella

-Lo siento padre no es mi intención desobedecerte, pero yo la protegeré, ella es mi mujer –dijo con todo el valor que jamás creyó tener.

Milk estaba asustada, su rostro rojo cubierto de lágrimas, no sabía cómo escapar de allí.

-¿Tú mujer?... ha ha ha –se burló –No me hagas reír Kakaroto, una humana jamás será parte de nosotros entiendes, porque si eso sucediera yo la asesinaría y a ti junto con ella –lo tomó de los cabellos y se fue volando a toda prisa, dejando a la mujer ahogada en llanto y muerta de miedo.

…

Llegó hasta el jardín trasero del palacio y dejó caer pesadamente a su hijo. Kakaroto cayó de rodillas, su padre se acercó a él y lo sujetó una vez más de los cabellos con fiereza y lo sujetó con una soga muy fuertemente de las muñecas amarrándolo a un pilar.

-Te enseñaré a obedecerme –le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, provocando un hilillo de sangre en el rostro del joven, continuó golpeándolo en el rostro y pateándolo sin cesar, haciendo que su hijo sangrara estrepitosamente.

Hasta que desahogo su coraje, fue cuando dejó de golpearlo brutalmente y le dijo:

-Espero que con esto hayas aprendido a no desafiarme jamás… es una lástima que seas un debilucho, eres una deshonra para nuestra raza –se marchó dejándolo amarrado y muy malherido.

…

Milk llegó corriendo, se temía lo peor, hasta que lo vio ensangrentado y amarrado al pilar.

-¡Por Dios! Kakaroto –corrió a desatarlo, ayudándolo a incorporarse. –Como pudo hacerte esto –decía mientras sollozaba y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, le limpió sus heridas con su pañuelo.

-M-Milk… d-debes alejarte de mí, por favor el estará vigilándome y si te ve conmigo no dudará en matarte.

-Pero ¿por qué? porque tiene que ser así –decía –Vamos, por lo menos deja que te cure.

La chica curó todas sus heridas con extremo cuidado, su padre lo había golpeado brutalmente, ahora entendía un poco de lo que su amiga Bulma le decía, la mayoría de los saiyajin son seres despiadados y bestiales, tenía miedo de ellos, pero ella amaba a Kakaroto, no quería separarse de él y menos después de todo lo que habían vivido.

…

…

Amaneció en la gran casona Bulma se levantó muy temprano, tenía deseos de salir a cabalgar con su mejor amigo, hace días que no salía de su laboratorio y ya comenzaba a aburrirse, se miró al espejo, colocándose su capa, observó sus ojos azules y miró su reflejo en el de cuerpo entero, por un momento se sintió poco atractiva, pero después recordó las palabras del saiyajin…

– _Los humanos son tan patéticos que le dan valor a las cosas insulsas, lo único verdaderamente importante es tener poder…_ _Sí tu dejas que las palabras de alguien que siente profunda envidia por ti te destruyan ese es tu problema… hay cosas que no dependen del reflejo que se mira a través del espejo, hay cosas que guardan un valor único e importante que es lo que las hace especiales…_

-Hay cosas que guardan un valor único e importante que las hace especiales… -sonrió ampliamente, su rostro se iluminó de inmediato y apreció lo que nunca había apreciado en el espejo, no parecía tan fea como se sentía. –Después de todo tienes razón Vegeta, si tu temperamento no fuera tan insufrible y grosero, podríamos llevarnos bien…. ¿y por qué no? –fue a las caballerizas y subió su caballo al avión.

Volaron hasta el reino saiyajin, aterrizó muy cerca del lago y bajó a su azabache.

-Bueno Helios iremos a buscar al príncipe más tarde, primero vayamos al lago –el caballo relinchó.

Cabalgó hasta el lago, querían reposar un rato. Se bajó de su caballo y se asombró al descubrir a Vegeta allí, descansando tranquilamente en el sauce, él la miró con desdén.

-¿Qué haces aquí humana? –le recriminó incómodo.

-Bueno yo… yo vine para devolverte algo –mintió.

-¿Devolverme algo?

-Sí. -sacó un morral de la montura de su caballo y de la funda extrajo la espada que había mandado a forjar para él, la misma que abandonó en el encuentro que tuvieron y él le perdonó la vida. Se la lanzó al príncipe y este la atrapó.

La miró desinteresado

-No me interesa, llévatela no la necesito –expresó grosero.

-Lo que decidas hacer con ella es tu problema, es tuya no mía –dijo molesta.

-Hmph –le desvió la mirada.

-Mmm… no te gustaría practicar un poco, presiento que estás aburrido –ofreció.

-Hmph… de un tiempo para acá finges amabilidad, porque no te muestras tal como eres terrícola y dejas este juego tonto –le dijo.

-Vaya… ahora veo que nunca has experimentado la amabilidad y piensas que trato de serlo por alguna conveniencia. –expresó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Por supuesto, no quieres que yo te elimine –dijo altanero.

-Huh… engreído, siempre alardeas con tus ínfulas de superioridad –perdió la paciencia.

-No alardeó, soy superior.

La princesa se acercó a él y quedaron frente a frente, desafiándose con la mirada.

-Y quien te hace creer eso principito malcriado… yo no te tengo miedo

-Ah no –se acercó más a ella intentando intimidarla.

-¡No!... no siento el más mínimo temor de tus palabras ni de tus amenazas príncipe Vegeta –alardeó irguiéndose más.

-Deberías princesa, quizá algún día termines por cansarme y te haga pagar tus insolencias –le dijo serio, con sus ojos negros impenetrables.

-Lo mismo digo –lo enfrentó.

-Vaya que tienes valor, jamás conocí alguien tan estúpido que tuviera estos arrebatos vulgares conmigo.

-Pues ya encontraste quien te ponga en tu lugar –sus miraban chocaban casi como cañones de guerra.

Ambos permanecieron serios unos segundos dejando que sus miradas hablaran, por un momento esa mirada fría la hipnotizó y se sonrojó y él bajó la mirada a sus labios carnosos, no podía dejar de mirarlos, estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar sus respiraciones, sus aromas. Se percataron de lo que cerca que estaban y ambos se alejaron a toda prisa.

-Bueno príncipe Vegeta… yo debo marcharme sólo venía a devolverte tu espada y quería ser un poco amable contigo, pero veo que es imposible…

El la miraba consternado. La mujer siguió hablando en ese momento decidió abrir su corazón.

-Esta mañana cuando desperté y me miré en el espejo, observé a alguien diferente, me observé a mí, pero ya no me sentía mal… es complicado de explicar y estoy enredando las palabras, para alguien como tú, sólo son tonterías humanas, pero créeme que tus palabras me hicieron mucho bien… y aunque tú y yo jamás podamos entablar ni siquiera una charla civilizada necesitaba hacértelo saber, muchas gracias Vegeta –le sonrió dulcemente y se marchó.

Una vez más le había agradecido, esa mujer le inquietaba a sobremanera, esa sonrisa tan dulce y tan cálida era algo nuevo para él y le había hecho sentir algo que jamás hubiera experimentado en toda su vida, jamás nadie había tenido un gesto así con él, jamás había observado un rostro que tuviera una sonrisa así, una sonrisa hermosa e inocente…

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Muchas gracias por leer queridos lectores, recuerden que vamos despacio con la historia no me gusta apresurar las cosas, pero cada vez más, los protagonistas están más cercanos así que no pueden dejar de leer. ¿Les gustó?**

 **Los invito a visitar mi página de FB, me pueden encontrar como jg. dreamer o** **Jgdreamer-809170352564111/** **Allí podrán encontrar mis actualizaciones, información sobre mis fics, videos, trivias, entre otras cosas.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios y poner esta historia en sus favorites y follows.**

 **Gracias especialmente a:**

 **Anabellgonzalez92: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sí la verdad es que no ven la verdadera belleza en las personas y bueno Vegeta está aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas ya veremos qué pasa. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Princess saiyan: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sí hasta mí me sorprendió Vegeta con sus sabias palabras ha ha ha. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Sasukevsnaruto: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, te agradezco tus palabras y tus positivas opiniones con respecto a mi historia, mil gracias no dejes de leer esto se pondrá mejor. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Marilug: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, si Tights se ha portado muy mal con Bulma ya veremos como acaba todo si su belleza es suficiente para conquistar a Yamcha o tendrá que aceptar su derrota y con respecto a Bulma que sucederá con ella, no dejes de leer. Saludos.**

 **Sofigomez: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, sí ya hace falta un beso entre ellos para que dejen de pelear, pero aun me parece muy rápido tomando en cuenta el temperamento orgulloso de los dos. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Hola bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, tienes toda la razón, las mujeres somos así, y coincido contigo es mejor ir despacio, disfrutando poco a poco que las cosas se den apresuradas y luego ya no tengan la misma emoción. Saludos y un beso no dejes de leer.**

 **Arag7: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, tienes toda la razón ambos tienen mucho en común y han sufrido demasiado, eso los ha hecho más fuertes y quizá más vulnerables, veremos cómo las cosas se irán dando entre ellos si es que llega a darse. Saludos.**

 **Nyrak: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, exacto, Bulma le está despertando sentimientos nuevos a Vegeta, no por su físico, él la está conociendo a través de su interior. Saludos no dejes de leer un abrazo.**

 **Luna: Hola, bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, así es tiene tragedia y un poco de romance, espero que te siga gustando se pondrá mejor. Saludos y un beso.**

 **Paula: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, me alegre que te guste no dejes de leer, hay muchas situaciones que pondrán a pensar a Vegeta en los próximos capítulos. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Vegeta briefs: Hola muchas gracias por leer y comentar, así es Tights está muy celosa de Bulma, porque sabe perfectamente que Yamcha prefiere a su hermana a pesar de no ser tan agraciada como ella, eso es un golpe bajo para ella y como dicen en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, no le interesa de qué forma pero ella hara todo para quedarse con el hombre que ella ama y en cuanto a Bulma y Vegeta, ya comienzan a acercarse cada vez más y pese a que no se llevan nada bien, ambos se complementan sin darse cuenta. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **Flor: Hola, gracias por leer, y me alegro que te guste, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **MakoriTBZ: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, aquí está la actualización ¿Qué te pareció? Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **: Hola bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, si he he he Vegeta ya está empezando a sufrir porque no sabe lo que pasa con él, cuando está cerca de Bulma y la princesa azul es muy fuerte ya lo volveremos a comprobar en los próximos capítulos, está pendiente, vienen capítulos muy interesantes.**

 **Miel: Hola bienvenida, muchas gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste la historia; cuando imagine esta historia, antes de publicarla, ese era mi objetivo, hacer algo diferente, plantear una historia que fuera inédita, que superara cualquier lógica, siempre me ha gustado escribir así y bueno a veces me han dicho que hago historias muy lentas, pero me gusta así porque voy paso a paso detallando el curso de la historia, no me gusta apresurar las cosas porque siento que no se disfrutan igual, espero que te siga gustando y no dejes de leer ya viene lo mejor. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Lolita: Hola, bienvenida, aquí esta nueva entrega, espero que la hayas disfrutado. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Gracias también a los lectores anónimos, silenciosos y también a: MBLMA, ella123456, Majo29, bris vernica, Sora fanfiction, Vero y espero no haber olvidado a nadie.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	13. Chapter 12: Unión Prohibida

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Unión Prohibida"**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulma cabalgaba a todo galope en su azabache, regresó a los territorios del reino del sur, se detuvieron frente a un ojo de agua, para que Helios pudiera beber agua, ella refrescó su rostro.

-Sabes Helios últimamente han ocurrido muchos cambios en nuestras vidas, hace varios meses estábamos en nuestro palacio, tenía mi ejército, mis amigos, todo era paz y prosperidad, ahora sólo tenemos los rescoldos de lo que un día fue el reino de mi padre… sé que está preocupado y más aún intentando contener la furia de un pueblo que lo ha perdido todo, no sé hasta dónde nos lleve todo esto, pero he descubierto que quizá si sea posible convivir con los saiyajin, parece una locura, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero me he dado cuenta que no son tan despiadados como creíamos –decía mientras pensaba en Vegeta.

…

Pasaron varios días sin mayor novedad, Vegeta sumido en sus incesantes entrenamientos y su soledad; el rey Vegeta revisando documentos importantes del reservorio de información terrícola y Tarble como de costumbre leyendo y visitando a Tights.

Tarble y Tights tenían una amistad profunda, se podía decir que eran los mejores amigos, al menos eso era para la rubia, mientras que para el príncipe, era un estrecho camino para cortejarla sin presionarla. Llevaba muchos días maquinando un plan; un plan para convencer a su padre de permitir tener una relación con una humana. Salió de sus aposentos y se dirigió a pasos veloces al gran salón donde su padre estaba ocupado conversando asuntos políticos con algunos de sus súbditos.

-Padre, disculpe mi interrupción –se reverenció. –Pero he venido a hablar con usted sobre un asunto sumamente importante.

-Y ese asunto tan importante no puede esperar –expresó severo.

-No padre, es algo que me tiene muy emocionado y a la vez angustiado –dijo con atisbos de preocupación.

-Está bien -dejó los documentos sobre la colosal mesa de encino y pidió a los súbditos marcharse para hablar a solas con su hijo.

-Padre… he venido a pedirle su aprobación y bendición para pedir la mano de la princesa Tights y hacerla mi esposa –habló sereno y seguro.

El rey parpadeó un par de veces, intentando convencerse que estaba inmerso en una quimera satírica o que estaba empezando a tener problemas de audición.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Padre deseo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo hacer mi esposa a la princesa Tights, deseo casarme con ella –repitió con un argumento determinado.

-Ha ha ha –el soberano comenzó a reír casi a carcajadas –¡Pero tú te has vuelto loco! –dejó de reír y lo miró con ira remarcada –¡Como pretendes casarte con una humana, tu eres un saiyajin, no un saiyajin cualquiera, eres un saiyajin de raza pura hijo del rey Vegeta!

-Lo sé padre, pero eso a mí no me importa, además nuestras mujeres son muy escasas, no son de nuestra clase y todas ellas son mucho más mayores que yo.

-Los humanos son una raza débil, inferior a nosotros, no podemos dejar que nuestra sangre se mezcle y contamine. Deja de decir sandeces y madura de una vez, lo que me pides es un absurdo que por supuesto no voy a ceder a tus caprichos y obsesiones –le regañó.

-Pero padre, no es un capricho ni una obsesión yo realmente tengo sentimientos por la princesa, me gusta estar a su lado, además es una mujer virtuosa, inteligente y muy bella, no hay otra como ella, porque no lo ve así, después de todo yo no heredaré la corona, mi hermano es el que tomará su lugar, piénselo padre –insistió con ahínco.

-No insistas con eso Tarble no ha existido en toda nuestra historia tal atrocidad, no permitiré que esa aberración ocurra en mi familia, es mejor que te olvides de esa humana… estoy seguro que ya se te pasara esa idea estúpida –espetó.

-Ya veo que no cuento con su bendición, pero le advierto que no me daré por vencido aun así tenga que renunciar a todo, lucharé por la princesa, con su permiso padre –se retiró muy molesto.

…

El príncipe Vegeta vio salir a su hermano con un semblante que jamás había apreciado en él.

-Que milagro que te apareces por aquí Vegeta.

-Hmph… ¿qué ocurrió? –preguntó intrigado.

-Tu hermano ha caído en la locura, vino a pedir mi aprobación para desposar a la humana, la hija mayor de Maximus.

-Huh… no me extraña siempre ha sido muy extravagante y ¿desde luego no se lo permitiste? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no, tu hermano es un chiquillo mimado, aun es demasiado joven se deja llevar por trivialidades, ya se le pasará

-¿Y si eso no ocurre?

-Si eso no ocurre, me desharé de esa mujer, no permitiré tal aberración, nuestra raza debe permanecer pura.

…

Vegeta caminó rumbó a los jardines, con la mirada perdida y sumido en sus pensamientos, de alguna manera esas palabras de su padre habían hecho eco en él.

Ellos pertenecían a una raza de sangre pura, su orgullo se vería manchado si se mezclaran con seres de otras razas. No sabía porque pero en ese momento el rostro de la princesa Bulma invadió sus pensamientos.

Porque tenía que pensar en ella, no comprendía, que estaba sucediendo, para el era como una pesadilla, en verdad esa mujer le parecía absolutamente desagradable, al menos eso deseaba creer.

…

…

Tarble viajó a la joyería más sofisticada del planeta, sabía de las costumbres terrícolas, gracias a su amor por la lectura, durante meses había devorado de la biblioteca real, cientos de libros, así que comprendía los procedimientos para desposar a una mujer. El mismo escogió el fino anillo, el más hermoso y elegante del lugar, frente a una joya así nadie podría rechazarlo.

…

La princesa Tights paseaba del antebrazo de Yamcha por los jardines, solía hacer esas caminatas matutinas con él, era una manera de acercarse a él e irse adentrando a su corazón, eso creía.

Bulma en el azabache, los vio a lo lejos caminando juntos, charlando animadamente, sintió un vacío en el estómago que le provocó un gran malestar, le provocó celos, a decir verdad se veían tan bien juntos, él tan apuesto y alto, y ella hermosa, más hermosa cada mañana, porque ella no podía sentirse así, se detuvo y bajó la mirada, otra vez su ola de inseguridad la arrastró al abismo. Quizá Yamcha estaba enamorado de su hermana, no sabía cómo enfrentaría tal cosa, ella también lo estaba, del mismo hombre, desde que Yamcha llegó a su vida así había sido, jamás había mirado a otro hombre por más apuesto que fuera…

Ella no hacía buena pareja con él, ella lucía fea, poco atractiva y femenina, ¿Quién podría fijarse en ella? Jamás nadie la había pretendido, jamás nadie le había hecho un comentario halagante, siempre hablaban de Tights, cientos de pretendientes que había rechazado, desde que se hizo mujer, todos detrás de ella. Recordaba la cantidad exorbitante de regalos que su hermana había recibido, flores, dulces, reposterías finas, detalles de todo tipo, cartas de amor, cartas que podían embelesar el corazón de cualquiera… y ahora ella estaba embelesando el corazón de Yamcha, su Yamcha.

-Sabes Helios… quizá está mal lo que voy a decir, pero hay días en que siento una profunda envidia por mi hermana, ella es tan bella, tan perfecta, no sabes como detesto verla cerca de Yamcha… es mi hermana y la quiero, pero yo…

…

…

Vegeta descansaba en su alcoba, otra vez tenía las mismas pesadillas, del día del combate con los frezianos, la voz de su madre y mirada de súplica, inevitablemente se removió en la cama, luchando por salir de la pesadilla, lo único que siempre veía era muerte destrucción, sangre, y los ojos de su madre. Se incorporó violentamente logrando escapar de la pesadilla y al hacerlo uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche se quebró, haciendo rebotar un porta retrato, observó el objeto que brillaba aunado a la luz de luna y lo tomó, al principio por la escasa luz no pudo ver de qué se trataba, hasta que enfocó la imagen y observó el rostro de la terrícola, era una fotografía de ella. Inexplicablemente, sintió una inmensa tranquilidad, la observó varios segundos, no había duda era ella, después de todo esa había sido la habitación de esa humana. Sujetó con fuerza el portarretrato y observó el ventanal semi abierto, estiró su brazo para arrojarlo lejos de allí, pero al momento de intentar hacerlo se detuvo en seco, sin comprender porque no lo arrojó.

Lo colocó boca abajo en la mesita y miró la luna por el ventanal.

…

…

Pasaron más días, Bulma estaba muy deprimida, ya casi no visitaba a Yamcha y a decir verdad estaba un poco aburrida, al destruirse su ejército se limitaron sus deberes, entonces recordó al príncipe Vegeta…

-Porque te apareces por mi mente, no es más que un altanero insufrible… pero ambos tenemos algo en común… -bajó la mirada –Los dos somos almas solitarias, y la suya es un alma misteriosa… me da curiosidad saber qué es lo que él piensa realmente, que hay más allá de esa mirada fría y ese semblante duro e impenetrable, me gustaría saber quién es realmente Vegeta –recordó su rostro, la última vez que se vieron –En sus ojos había… tanta duda y… ¡pero a mí que demonios me importa ese saiyajin!... aunque pensándolo bien, puede servir acercarme a él, mejorar las relaciones con el reino del Norte tranquilizará más a mi padre, ya comprendí que no puedo ganarle es mucho más fuerte que yo, debo aceptarlo aunque me duela y si Tights logró establecer una amistad con su hermano, yo debo intentar hacerlo con él, nuestro reino lo necesita… esa es una buena estrategia creo que seguiré los consejos de Tights y mi padre… es una idea descabellada pero no tengo nada que perder, no creo que a Vegeta le interese tomar mi vida –se decía así misma.

…

…

La princesa azul se levantó muy temprano, portó su capa y viajó al reino del Norte, compró unos dulces que le obsequiaría al príncipe. Se anunció en el palacio.

-He venido a ver al príncipe Vegeta

-Su alteza… -expresó Bardock intentando negar la presencia del príncipe, Vegeta emergió en ese instante y miró a la mujer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí humana? –la miró con su expresión gélida.

La sonrisa de la princesa se dibujó en su rostro, algo que incomodó al saiyajin.

-Bueno ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y pensé que sería bueno traerte esto, le mostró el obsequio.

Vegeta la miró incrédulo, porque estaba obsequiándole algo esa humana.

-Hmph… los terrícolas son tan extraños, pues fue inútil que vinieras hasta aquí, no me interesan tus obsequios –le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Ay no cabe duda que eres un arrogante sin modales! –le gritó.

Bardock en automático la tomó del cuello.

-Maldita humana, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe!?

-¡Bardock!… -se giró ordenándole con la mirada que la soltara –Retírate -el saiyajin de clase baja obedeció y se fue.

Bulma se tomó el cuello, algo disgustada.

-¿Debería agradecerte por eso? –expresó irónica.

-Desde luego humana, salvé una vez más tu insignificante vida –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pues –hizo a un lado su orgullo –está bien te agradezco príncipe Vegeta, al parecer tu sirviente tampoco tiene modales y se le olvida que yo soy la hija del rey del sur.

-El sólo sigue órdenes nuestras…

-Vine a traerte esto –le entregó al príncipe que aún tenía los brazos cruzados, obligándolo a que tomara, la caja con dulces –el la miró sorprendido –Y también porque pensé que quizá estés un poco aburrido como yo, porque no vamos a practicar un poco, con la espada –ofreció.

Vegeta no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, porque esa mujer había ido a verlo y ofrecerle algo tan absurdo como eso, no le gustaba para nada su presencia allí, lo ponía muy incómodo.

-No me interesa, mucho menos practicar con una basura como tú.

-Vaya otra vez con tus ínfulas de superioridad. –" _Eres detestable, no te soporto… eres un… pero no me voy a dejar ganar tan fácil, no vine hasta aquí por nada, haré que te tragues tus palabras príncipe, ahora tendrás que soportar mi presencia"_ –pensaba –¿O es que tienes miedo de que yo te gané en el duelo? –atacó en su orgullo.

-Huh… eres bastante graciosa humana… está bien me divertiré un rato contigo, pero ten en cuenta que te advertí, si no sales viva todo será culpa tuya.

…

…

Salieron al inmenso jardín del palacio. Empuñaron las espadas y comenzaron el duelo, sin duda la princesa había mejorado notablemente, Vegeta no se quedaba atrás, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban sumergidos en la práctica y sin pensarlo estaban disfrutándolo, la sonrisa de la princesa, descolocó al saiyajin e hizo que perdiera un poco la concentración, logrando que la princesa tomara ventaja y le arrebatara la espada.

-Bajaste la guardia príncipe, es un error imperdonable –decía mientras sostenía ambas espadas.

El saiyajin se percató de su torpeza y se molestó consigo mismo.

-Hmph…

-Te gané este duelo, debes admitir que no soy una adversaria fácil –dijo entre risas.

Vegeta enmudeció, iba a expresarle toda su inconformidad con sus usuales palabras, pero sus labios no pudieron despegarse, la miraba, su sonrisa era tan…

-¡Demonios, ya me harte de esto! –se giró para marcharse.

-¡Espera! –le tomó el brazo, sintió la calidez de su tacto en la tela de su traje, logrando traspasarla e impartiéndole calidez.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí humana, ¡lárgate!

-Oye espera, no tienes por qué molestarte sólo era una práctica y…

-¡Suéltame! –se soltó violentamente del agarre y la miró con dureza. Ella tenía algo que lo ponía muy mal, de alguna manera lo hacía perder el equilibrio.

-¿Por qué siempre te comportas así? –lo encaró –¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan descortés?, que no entiendes que he venido hasta aquí a verte… -se escuchó a sí misma y se ruborizó, corrigió en seguida –Eeh… es decir a brindarte mi amistad –dijo convencida.

-Yo no necesito la amistad de nadie y mucho menos la tuya –le gritó.

-¿Y por qué no?... porque somos de razas distintas, porque eres un saiyajin y yo una humana… o más bien porque no conoces la amistad –le dio de llenó al alma perdida del príncipe.

-Tonterías, todo lo que dices son…

-No son tonterías, tu estás encerrado en ti mismo, no es porque seas un saiyajin ni por tu condición, es porque tu no quieres interactuar con nada, no entiendo como puedes vivir así

-Así soy yo humana y no me interesa en lo más mínimo si te parece o no.

-Te veo mañana – le volvió a entregar los dulces y se marchó.

Vegeta la miró marcharse y enfocó su mirada a la caja con los dulces.

…

Tarble se encontró a su hermano con la mirada perdida

-Hermano, te veo tan disperso, ¿Ha sucedido algo? –preguntó extrañado. -¿Y esa caja?... parece un obsequio

-Nada de tu incumbencia –se marchó a su habitación.

…

…

-Vegeta es un grosero, yo sólo quería ofrecerle mi amistad, ay es odioso –decía mientras descansaba en el lago. Escuchó el llanto de una mujer, tomó su capa y fue a averiguar.

Observó a Milk llorando a todo pulmón junto a un árbol.

-¡Por dios Milk!... ¿Qué te pasa? –se acercó a ella.

-Princesa… -se limpió las lágrimas inmediatamente –Que sorpresa ¿que está haciendo por acá? puede ser peligroso para usted

-No te preocupes Milk, se cuidarme… pero tu ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Por un momento la morena, pretendió callar, pero ya no podía más, necesitaba contarlo a alguien.

-Princesa… es que –sus lágrimas volvieron a cubrir su rostro –Yo…yo estoy embarazada.

-¿En serio?... ese bebé es de…

-Sí, Kakarotto es el padre de mi hijo y lo peor de todo es que desde hace muchos días no sé nada de él, porque su padre le prohibió verme, la relación entre saiyajins y humanos está prohibida.

-Lo siento Milk, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer? Vas a ser madre –dijo la peliazul.

-Eso es lo que no sé, Bardock es un monstruo si se entera que yo estoy embarazada, seguro me asesinará a mí y a mi bebé, por esa razón Kakarotto se alejó de mí, para protegerme.

-No puedo creerlo, eso es terrible, no sé qué decirte te enamoraste de un saiyajin y un saiyajin se enamoró de ti, algo que no sólo está prohibido por los saiyajin sino por nuestra propia naturaleza, Milk, pero no estoy juzgándote… quiero ayudarte.

-Se lo agradezco princesa, pero no quiero meterla en problemas, ese saiyajin es muy malvado él es capaz de todo… -Bulma recordó hace unas cuantas horas como Bardock, la sujetó del cuello brutalmente, ahora comprendía el temor de Milk, entonces recordó su iniciativa de amistad con Vegeta.

-No te preocupes Milk yo me encargaré te lo prometo –le sonrió consolándola.

-Es imposible, yo estoy obligada a trabajar para ellos, soy una sierva más de ellos…

-Trataré de negociar, lo mejor es que por ahora vivas en el reino del sur, confía en mí.

-Se lo agradezco, pero y Kakarotto…

-En eso si no sé cómo ayudarte, reconozco que no se puede juzgar tan mal a los saiyajin, pero siento que debemos mantener solo relaciones diplomáticas con ellos, finalmente nosotros somos humanos y es con humanos con quienes debemos unirnos… volveré mañana.

…

…

Al día siguiente Bulma regresó al palacio real saiyajin

-He venido a ver al príncipe Vegeta, infórmele que la princesa Bulma está aquí –expresó autoritaria.

Bardock, pensó en echarla.

-Ni se atreva… que no se le olvide cuál es su lugar, yo soy una princesa y usted un simple sirviente, además no creo que le agrade al príncipe su atrevimiento –dijo segura de sí y no supo ni siquiera porque le dijo lo último, simplemente le nació decirlo.

Bardock con molestia llamó al príncipe.

-Otra vez por aquí terrícola…

-Sí otra vez, está vez he venido a hablar contigo

-Hmph…

-Pero antes pídele a tu sirviente que se retire, su presencia me incomoda –expresó con sarcasmo.

Vegeta miró a Bardock, indicándole que se retirara, el saiyajin de clase baja no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, como era posible que el príncipe siguiera las ordenes de esa chiquilla humana.

-No tengo tiempo para más estupideces habla de una buena vez –exigió.

-Bueno he venido porque quiero solicitar la transferencia de uno de tus sirvientes humanos por supuesto…

-¿La transferencia de un sirviente humano?... ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Seré directa, quiero pedirte un favor… necesito llevarme a ese sirviente a mi reino, se trata de la cocinera principal del palacio.

-¿Y porque vienes hasta aquí a pedirme esa estupidez? Además sabes de sobra que ningún sirviente puede salir de aquí son nuestros esclavos y están a nuestro servicio y más tratándose de la cocinera principal.

-No pienso dejarlos sin cocinera, les transferiría a una cocinera con mucha más experiencia, trabaja para nosotros desde siempre y estoy segura que disfrutaran mucho más su sazón.

Vegeta no entendía absolutamente nada, esa mujer cada vez lo llenaba más y más de incertidumbre, con cada acción que realizaba.

-Por que vienes a molestarme a mi con eso, eso pídeselo a mi padre –le dio la espalda.

-Bueno creí que serías cortes conmigo, pensé que habías sido criado en buenos modales y podías complacer a una mujer en una petición tan trivial como esa, conozco a esa cocinera desde hace muchos años y su padre está enfermo lo único que yo pretendo es…

-Ami no me interesa y mucho menos la vida de un esclavo humano, ya te dije arréglalo con mi padre

-Porque arreglarlo con él si tu eres su hijo, además, es contigo a quien se lo solicito… porque te tengo confianza –lo miró con una expresión extraña, se veía tan débil así, tan delicada.

-Haz lo que te plazca, sólo deja de molestar humana –se giró.

-Entonces puedo llevarme hoy mismo a la cocinera ¿verdad?

-Hmph.

-No te preocupes traje a Suri conmigo, le diré que venga a reemplazar a Milk –expresó con una gran sonrisa

Hizo el cambio de inmediato y se llevó a Milk, Bardock que observaba desde las sombras se alegró que esa mujer saliera del palacio, para él eso representaba una bendición.

-Gracias Vegeta, te debo un favor.

El saiyajin no dijo nada solo se marchó.

Milk entristeció por dejar a Kakarotto, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él, pero por su hijo tenía que sacrificarse.

Pasaron unos días y finalmente Tarble encontró el valor para presentarse ante Maximus y pedirle su bendición para desposar a Tights.

…

-Pero príncipe Tarble, lo que usted me esta pidiendo es una locura, usted es un saiyajin y mi hija es humana –expresó el anciano.

-Lo sé su majestad, pero yo no tengo prejuicios con eso, a mí no me importa ir en contra de todo con tal de estar cerca de su hija.

-Tu padre no apoya esa unión, aunque yo diera mi bendición, el rey Vegeta jamás lo aceptaría y terminaría asesinando a mi hija y…

-¡Eso jamás lo permitiré, protegeré a Tights con mi vida si asi debe ser por favor lo único que quiero es hacer feliz a Tights!

-Es que no estoy seguro si mi hija te corresponde, ella jamás ha hecho algun comentario al respecto.

-Es natural, yo aun no le he dicho nada sobre esto, vine a pedirle su bendición primero, porque sé lo importante que es para los humanos eso, además Tights es una mujer especial.

-No lo sé príncipe Tarble, todo esto me aterroriza, temo que se desaté una guerra por esa unión… necesito primero saber la decisión de mi hija –lo miró serio, sabía que todo eso no traería nada bueno, pero si su hija amaba a ese saiyajin que podría hacer contra eso, no podría negarle la felicidad tampoco.

Hizo llamar a Tights, la princesa Bulma y su madre arribaron también.

Observaron al príncipe con un semblante lleno de alegría.

-Tights… -le saludó entusiasmado.

-Hola Tarble –lo saludó.

-Hija el príncipe Tarble ha venido a hablar conmigo para pedirme mi aprobación para desposarte –la miró.

-¿Qué? –no podía creerlo.

La reina Bunny sonrió de alegría, a ella le agradaba mucho ese chico, a pesar que fuera un saiyajin, Bulma se quedó pasmada, su hermana con un saiyajin, pero si Tights se casaba con Tarble irremediablemente dejaría a Yamcha en paz.

-Hija no seas descortés, no piensas decir nada –le dijo su madre.

-Es que yo… es que eso no está permitido somos de razas distintas tu eres…

-Si ya lo sé Tights, pero a mi no me importa, desde el primer día que te vi, quede profundamente enamorado de ti, no te quiero como a una amiga o compañera de lectura, te quiero como mi esposa, por eso… –se arrodilló frente a ella y le mostro la majestuosa joya -Te pido que seas mi esposa.

Tights estaba a punto de colapsar como estaba sucediendo eso, ella estimaba mucho a Tarble lo veía como un gran amigo, uno muy cordial e inteligente, pero nada más, su corazón estaba ocupado por Yamcha, conocía de sus sentimientos desde hace tiempo, pero jamás creyó que le pediría matrimonio.

-Tarble yo… lo siento no puedo casarme contigo, somos muy diferentes, tendríamos muchos problemas con nuestra unión, además yo no siento amor por ti, tu eres un gran amigo para mi, pero no es suficiente para casarme contigo…

Las palabras de Tights, fueron destruyendo una a una, el corazón y el orgullo de Tarble, se había enfrentado a su padre por ella y ella lo estaba rechazando, no sentía lo mismo por él, no podía comprenderlo, ella era todo lo que él deseaba en su vida y no era correspondido, jamás se sintió tan devastado.

Guardó la joya y se retiró sin decir una sola palabra.

…

…

Regresó al palacio y entró a la habitación de entrenamiento de su hermano, desahogándose como los saiyajin lo solían hacer, así apagó su decepción o al menos por un momento.

Vegeta abrió la compuerta de la habitación y observó a su hermano con el traje desgarrado y los puños ensangrentados, era inédito observar a su hermano entrenar.

-¿A ti que te pasó? –preguntó el mayor.

-Déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus sarcasmos.

-Hmph, el que debe marcharse eres tú, este es mi lugar de entrenamiento.

-Sí se me olvidaba que a ti se te concede todo y yo soy el segundo en todo, a ti siempre todo te sale tan bien hermano…

-Huh…

-Lo único que yo quería en la vida… se esfumó

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada… -se giró para marcharse.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre mezclarte con una humana, eres tan débil, sólo tu podrías cometer una estupidez así…

Tarble salió a toda prisa de allí.

…

-Pobre Tarble me dio tanta pena –decía la reina.

-La verdad a mí también –concordó con su madre.

-Madre, por dios su padre nos mataría, además yo no lo amo –se defendía.

-En eso tienes razón –expresó Bulma, recordando lo de Milk. –Los humanos no deben mezclarse jamás con los saiyajin –sintió un malestar al decir eso.

…

…

Tarble no salió del palacio por días, se la pasaba encerrado en la biblioteca, había decidido dejar atrás a la princesa y no volver a visitarla jamás.

Por otro lado Vegeta era invadido por los recuerdos de la princesa Bulma, cada día comprendía menos porque pensaba en ella, que tenía esa mujer, porque hasta en su mente lo molestaba.

…

…

Los días transcurrieron y la reunión diplomática acordada entre soberanos se llevó acabo finalmente.

Las princesas junto a sus padres arribaron al palacio, los príncipe Vegeta los esperaron en el gran salón, esta vez él ausente era Tarble, sabía que Tights estaría presente y no podía con eso, se sentía profundamente devastado y humillado; Vegeta había sido obligado por su padre a participar en esa reunión, evidentemente a él le aturdían esos absurdos formalismos.

Tights se sentía un poco incomoda, por la penosa situación de hace días, mientras que su padre se sentía atemorizado por la reacción del rey por el rechazo a su hijo menor, se temía lo peor y Bulma por primera vez no se sentía incomoda.

-Tomen asiento –ofreció el soberano saiyajin.

-Se tomaran en cuenta varios puntos en la nueva constitución.

-De acuerdo, estamos ansiosos por conocerla su majestad… antes de comenzar me gustaría que pudiéramos abrir una negociación con respecto al reino del sur, nuestra gente muere de hambre, estamos enfrentando una sequía, las tierras de allá son demasiado áridas y me gustaría si fuera posible… que estableciéramos un intercambio comercial entre los reinos, para que la gente pueda alimentar a sus familias y… –expresó el rey Maximus.

-Eso es imposible, nuestros recursos pertenecen al reino del Norte, no es nuestro deber abastecer al reino del sur, para eso tu eres su rey, encárgate tú de tu gente –el rostro del anciano se desencajó de inmediato. La princesa azul no pudo controlar su indignación

-¿¡Cómo puede decir eso!?... usted al invadir nuestro reino, asumió el reinado absoluto, nuestro pueblo lo reconoce como su rey, estos territorios desbordan recursos y riquezas, nada le cuesta ayudar a nuestra población –dijo muy molesta.

Su padre le tomó el hombro intentando calmarla. Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos, sin duda esa mujer no conocía los límites, jamás había escuchado a nadie rebatirle algo a su padre, excepto él.

-Ha, ha… princesa Bulma, es mejor que se controle, recuerde que todo depende de mí y si así yo lo decido, ahora mismo eliminó a toda su fastidiosa población.

Bulma apretó los puños, su padre la miró casi rogándole para que no hablara más, eso los ponía en peligro a todos, la princesa decidió callar y tranquilizarse.

-Bueno sin más interrupciones procedo a informales de las nuevas leyes.

El rey saiayajin tomó un documento grueso y procedió a leer, todas eran arbitrarias para los humanos…

-… Queda estrictamente prohibido, la unión entre saiyajin y humanos, si alguien intentase ir contra ley, será condenado a muerte… -las hermanas tragaron saliva

Inevitablemente las miradas de Bulma y Vegeta se encontraron, la sostuvieron varios segundos, Vegeta observó la ofuscación y tristeza en los ojos de la mujer y ella observó algo diferente en la suya, como si por un momento pudiera comprenderla.

El soberano continuó leyendo, absolutamente todo desfavorecía a los humanos, el rey Maximus se sentía profundamente decepcionado, no sabía cómo podría levantar un reino en ruinas, en tierras tan infértiles, sabía que se desatarían conflictos por esto y sólo traería consigo la inminente guerra para intentar derrocar a los saiyajin, lo que se traducía como la extinción humana anunciada.

Finalmente el soberano saiyajin terminó, los cuatro humanos se quedaron sin palabras. Decidieron retirarse, era lo correcto no podían quedarse a celebrar, pues no había nada que celebrar.

-Todo esto es terrible padre, es una arbitrariedad, ese rey es un tirano, nos está condenando a la muerte, a una muerte lenta pero segura, no podemos quedarnos así sin hacer nada –decía la princesa azul.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer hija, ya no tenemos ni siquiera un ejército, no podemos defendernos de ninguna manera, lo único que podemos hacer es pensar que alternativas tenemos para mejorar la calidad de vida de los nuestros.

-Se llevaron a nuestros científicos padre…

-Pero aun te tenemos a ti hija, algo se nos ocurrirá…

…

…

-Falta muy poco para llegar a la Tierra, no existe otro planeta más bello que ese y lo obtendré sólo para mí.

-Así será señor Cooler…

…

…

Los días transurrieron, por alguna razón Vegeta se sentía extraño, se había acostumbrado de alguna forma a la fastidiosa presencia de la humana, observó la caja con los dulces que le había obsequiado la princesa, aún estaba intacta. Se giró para marcharse a entrenar, pero luego decidió abrirla y tomó un dulce lo observó varios segundos, a decir verdad eran los mejores dulces del planeta, eran exquisitos, recordó la sonrisa de la princesa cuando se los dio, luchó por sacar ese recuerdo; finalmente abrió el dulce y lo probó… fue una sensación inigualablemente placentera, el sabor era exquisito, jamás había probado algo tan sabroso, al saborearlo, recordó a la mujer saliendo desnuda del lago, su delicada figura de mujer, perfectamente esculpida, su piel blanca como la nieve, tan tersa, sus caderas anchas, su pequeña cintura, sus senos rosados tan perfectamente redondos y sus piernas largas…

-Maldición…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hola de nuevo, sé que fue una eternidad, pero he tenido muchos pendientes, sobre todo por el trabajo, me disculpo por ello, y por hacerlos esperar tanto, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos los lectores y a los nuevos lectores, recordándoles que no abandonaré el proyecto, seguiré hasta el final y más ahora que se viene una parte muy emocionante no dejen de leer por favor, valdrá la pena.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores anónimos, a los silenciosos pero en especial a: annabelgonzalez92, Sofigomez, bris vernica, guest, Sidny Milash, paula, Nyrak, SasukevsNaruto, princess saiyan, BVV, geissel2002rivas, Flor, vegetabriefs, Dandrea, Marilug, Miel, guest, , guest, guest, soeandrea, Bianca Vidal, guest.**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo será uno de los mejores, Saludos y hasta pronto.**


	14. Chapter 13: Una nueva invasión

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Nueva Invasión**

 **.**

 **DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A HIROMI TSURU, SEIYUU DE BULMA EN JAPÓN (QDEP)**

Vegeta yacía cruzado de brazos en la habitación de entrenamiento, estaba sentado, al parecer sostenía un entrenamiento mental, habían pasado varios días desde la última reunión con los terrícolas y durante esos días había acumulado pensamientos insulsos, así los consideraba él, entonces entrenar su mente, serviría para evitar esos molestos pensamientos que últimamente rondaban por su mente, estaba decidido en lograrlo, nunca dejaba de persistir hasta que lograba lo que deseaba y esto no sería la excepción

Mientras intentaba concentrarse, unas fluidas imágenes y recuerdos invadieron su mente…

 _El príncipe la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura evitando que ésta cayera, pero fue un movimiento tan rápido que sin pensarlo, la atrajo hacia él y sintió las respiraciones y latidos agitados de la princesa, como tumbos estruendosos, ella estaba apoyada en su pecho con su rostro hundido en él, mientras que sus manos habían abrazado su cuello, asustada, él permanecía inmóvil, sin poder romper esa "incómoda" posición; su respiración agitada cedió un poco y entonces dudosa, despegó su rostro del torso del príncipe y subió la mirada a los ojos de éste, él la miró también, ambos lo hacían inermes a todo, la expresión endurecida y diabólica del joven se había disipado, ahora sólo tenía una perpleja, llena de duda; la chica se percató y por primera vez vio esa mirada de ojos negros, distinta, algo que la intrigó a sobremanera, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse tan cerca de él en esa posición, con un completo extraño que además aborrecía; el príncipe por un momento se perdió en esos ojos azules, bajó la mirada y observó las mejillas sonrojadas de ésta y su confusión aumentó… pero con ella despertó de ese momentáneo letargo y soltó a la chica detrás de él, haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas al pasto._

…

 _-Príncipe Vegeta, le propongo un trato, porque no intentamos llevarnos bien –le ofreció._

 _-Llevarnos bien ¿tú y yo? –expresó irónico._

 _-Sí tú y yo –le sonrió._

 _-Cuando eso suceda, este planeta dejará de existir –le desvió la mirada._

 _La princesa resopló, tratar con él era demasiado difícil._

 _-Entonces porque no intentamos sólo por esta noche bajar la guardia y disfrutar de la velada._

…

 _De pronto recordó su sonrisa divertida, dibujada en sus labios, tan fresca y pura… tan…_

 _-Bajaste la guardia príncipe, es un error imperdonable –decía mientras sostenía ambas espadas._

 _El saiyajin se percató de su torpeza y se molestó consigo mismo._

 _-Hmph…_

 _-Te gané este duelo, debes admitir que no soy una adversaria fácil –dijo entre risas._

 _Vegeta enmudeció, iba a expresarle toda su inconformidad con sus usuales palabras, pero sus labios no pudieron despegarse, la miraba, su sonrisa era tan…_

 _-¡Demonios, ya me harte de esto! –se giró para marcharse._

 _-¡Espera! –le tomó el brazo, sintió la calidez de su tacto en la tela de su traje, logrando traspasarla e impartiéndole calidez._

 _-No tienes nada que hacer aquí humana, ¡lárgate!_

 _-Oye espera, no tienes por qué molestarte sólo era una práctica y…_

 _-¡Suéltame! –se soltó violentamente del agarre y la miró con dureza. Ella tenía algo que lo ponía muy mal, de alguna manera lo hacía perder el equilibrio._

 _-¿Por qué siempre te comportas así? –lo encaró –¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan descortés?, que no entiendes que he venido hasta aquí a verte… -se escuchó a sí misma y se ruborizó, corrigió en seguida –Eeh… es decir a brindarte mi amistad –dijo convencida._

 _-Yo no necesito la amistad de nadie y mucho menos la tuya –le gritó._

 _-¿Y por qué no?... porque somos de razas distintas, porque eres un saiyajin y yo una humana… o más bien porque no conoces la amistad –le dio de llenó al alma perdida del príncipe._

 _-Tonterías, todo lo que dices son…_

 _-No son tonterías, tu estás encerrado en ti mismo, no es porque seas un saiyajin ni por tu condición, es porque tu no quieres interactuar con nada, no entiendo como puedes vivir así_

 _-Así soy yo humana y no me interesa en lo más mínimo si te parece o no._

 _-Te veo mañana – le volvió a entregar los dulces y se marchó._

…

-Maldita sea… que demonios pasa conmigo, maldita sea esa humana, es como una pesadilla –decía entre dientes, mientras abría sus ojos y terminaba con su entrenamiento mental, se sentía tan incómodo y estúpido, ¿porque le estaba pasando eso?… ¿a él?... al príncipe orgulloso, al príncipe guerrero, sanguinario y sin sentimientos…

…

…

En una pequeña aldea se encontraba una morena, quien cocinaba para su padre, suspiraba, mientras pelaba una decena de patatas…

-Mi Kakarotto ¿Qué será de ti?... te echo tanto de menos y lo peor es que no puedo seguir ocultando mi embarazo, ¿que pasará cuando se enteren que espero un hijo de un saiyajin? o peor aún que al nacer detecten que no es un humano común… podrían… no quiero ni imaginarlo –comenzó a sollozar, mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblarle.

-¡¿Qué has dicho Milk?! –le gritó su padre, quien había escuchado todo.

-Pa-padre… -sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir como la bajada de una cascada.

-¡Contesta!...

-¿De qué hablas padre?

-No trates de ocultarlo… escuché todo… estás embarazada y de un… de un monstruo, de uno más de esos malnacidos que se apoderaron de nuestro planeta –decía envuelto en ira y decepción.

-Padre… perdóname por favor… yo

-¡Ahora todo está perdido, que no lo ves, esos saiyajin te matarán, tendrás que ocultarte siempre y ocultar a tu hijo! –el hombre se sentó y colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y cubrió su rostro con sus manos –Aun no he podido superar la muerte de tu madre, quizá si ella no se hubiera ido tu… sé que no he sido un buen padre para ti, te he descuidado y dejado a tu suerte, he pasado los últimos años embriagándome hasta perderme para poder con el vacío que dejo tu madre y ahora no sé de qué manera vamos a salir de esto –decía mientras contenía su congoja.

Milk se acercó a su padre y le tomó el hombro.

-Padre… no tienes la culpa de nada, no te preocupes, se cuidarme si debo esconderme toda la vida así lo haré.

-Y si ese saiyajin quiere reclamar al niño y…

-No puede hacerlo padre, él está en la misma situación que yo, pero quiero que sepas que él no es malo, él me quiere padre, en verdad me quiere –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y si te quiere como dices… ¿Por qué no viene por ti y crían juntos a ese niño que viene en camino?

Los ojos de la mujer entristecieron…

-Sólo se aprovechó de ti, fuiste sólo una diversión para él, esos monos no tienen sentimientos entiéndelo, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la alacena, extrajo una botella de licor y comenzó a bebérsela desesperadamente.

-No es verdad Kakarotto me ama lo sé –murmuró.

…

Kakarotto pensaba justo en ese momento en Milk y su hijo, la extrañaba, sólo esperaba un momento en el que su padre bajara la guardia para ir a ver a su amada, pero Bardock parecía tenerlo muy bien vigilado y permanecía en todo momento cerca de él, eso frustraba más y más al joven saiyajin.

…

Bulma había dejado de visitar a Vegeta, estaba consternada y muy frustrada por la situación de los suyos, su padre no la estaba pasando nada bien, esos días no había querido salir de la cama.

-¡Rey Maximus!... –gritaron desde fuera de la casona, era una muchedumbre de hombres armados.

Bulma y su padre se asomaron por el balcón inmediatamente…

-Hemos venido a informarle que a partir de hoy lo desconocemos como nuestro rey ante la actitud cobarde que adoptó, entregando en charola de plata a esos monos, nuestros bienes y nuestro futuro, iremos a luchar contra esos saiyajin y estableceremos una nueva corona, su familia será exiliada –se marcharon finalmente.

El rey llevó su mano derecha a su pecho

-¡Por Dios, no puede estar sucediendo esto! –comenzó a sentirse mal.

-¡Papá! –Lo ayudó a llegar hasta el sillón –Papá, tranquilízate, sólo son unos estúpidos, no saben a lo que se enfrentan, en cuanto lleguen frente a los saiyajin, no dudarán en eliminarlos.

-Así es hija… pero es nuestra gente, es nuestro deber protegerlos, hija debemos detenerlos, por favor.

La princesa azul asintió

-Los detendré ya vuelvo –cogió su capa y su espada y salió a toda velocidad con rumbo al reino del Norte.

Voló en su nave a toda velocidad afortunadamente llegó antes que los humanos enardecidos.

-¡Alto… no deben avanzar más, los saiyajin son muy poderosos, no pueden ganarles, ni siquiera nuestro ejército pudo derrotarlos! –advirtió la princesa.

-¡Hágase a un lado! Prefirieron venderse a ellos, porque usted y su padre son unos cobardes –gritaban descontrolados.

-¡Ya dejen de hacer especulaciones estúpidas, luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero nuestras capacidades no los superan! –Apretó los puños indignada –Luchamos con todo y muchas vidas se perdieron, como se atreven a decir que no intentamos derrotarlos, no tienen idea, la lucha sangrienta que sostuvimos… mi ejercitó murió… mis amigos –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –No quiero que más vidas humanas sean sacrificadas, si estamos en esta situación, es para sobrevivir, mientras no tengamos un buen plan para derrocar a los saiyajin no podemos lanzarnos a luchar así nada más, sean pacientes por favor.

-No más paciencia, hemos esperado ya mucho tiempo y cada vez nuestra situación empeora, morimos de hambre

La mujer resopló.

-Comprendo y comparto su sentir, pero por favor, si ustedes siguen avanzando y enfrentan a esos saiyajin, estoy segura que no lograrán seguir con vida y lo único que lograran es que exterminen a nuestra raza.

-¡Eso es mejor que quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada!… ¡Avancen! –uno de los hombres dio la orden de seguir y así lo hicieron, la situación se salió de control.

-¡Tontos, no saben lo que hacen!

En su desesperación por detenerlos empuñó su espada y los miró desafiante.

-¡No seguirán avanzando, no lo permitiré!

-Así que estás de parte de los saiyajin… lo sentimos mucho su alteza, pero ni usted logrará detenernos –se lanzaron a atacarla.

Bulma comenzó a luchar contra ellos, logró turnar la batalla, pero eran demasiados, se lanzaban a atacarla con todas sus fuerzas y ella no podía lastimarlos, sólo luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos.

No logró esquivar algunos golpes y lograron lastimarla, la situación estaba en total descontrol y lo peor justo iba a empezar…

Un puñado de saiyajin llegaron a la escena de batalla, el rostro de la chica empalideció y los humanos dejaron de atacar a la chica.

-¿A que han venido sabandijas?... está prohibido acercarse a estos territorios –habló uno de los soldados saiyajin.

Bulma miraba atónita

-Hemos venido a acabar con ustedes malditos impostores

…

La nave de Cooler finalmente aterrizó en la Tierra

El soberano bajó de la nave junto a su tropa, admiraron los al rededores y su sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro afilado.

…

Vegeta inmediatamente percibió el inmenso poder de pelea, no sabía de quien se trataba, pero lo sacó de plano en cuanto lo sintió, inmediatamente salió volando en dirección a ese ki monstruoso…

…

…

-Así que las basuras humanas, han venido a enfrentarnos –farfulló Bardock. –Kakaroto hazte cargo de ellos, yo observaré divertido.

Kakarotto observó a la muchedumbre humana y a Bulma, sabía que era amiga de Milk… se quedó inmóvil, no sabía si obedecer a su padre, desde que se enamoró de Milk, dejó de ser un ser despiadado, no tenía ningún interés de lastimar a los humanos y sobre todo porque su mujer era una de ellos.

Bulma miró a Kakarotto casi suplicante para que no dañara a los suyos.

-¡Obedece Kakarotto, elimínalos a todos… es una orden! –ordenó severo.

Kakarotto tragó saliva.

-¡Hazlo! –continuó presionándolo.

Bardock golpeó en el estómago a su hijo al no ver respuesta de este. Kakarotto escupió sangre.

-Eres una deshonra para los saiyajin –le regañó.

Formó una gran bola de energía. Bulma lo observaba como en cámara lenta, debía reaccionar y hacer algo de inmediato sino los mataría a todos, ese saiyajin era demasiado cruel y no se contendría como Kakarotto.

-¡Espera!... Espera sirviente, antes deseo hablar con el príncipe Vegeta –habló con seguridad dejando el miedo atrás.

…

…

Vegeta aterrizó en el sitio donde se encontraba Cooler y sus hombres, los miró de frente.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… –rio el hermano del emperador del frío. –Nada más y nada menos que al príncipe Vegeta… vaya has crecido –dijo en tono de burla.

-Huh… ¿A qué has venido Cooler?

-Qué bueno que me reconozcas, creí que sólo conocías a mi hermano… naturalmente he venido a cobrar venganza por la muerte de mi hermano, vengo a derrotar al legendario super saiyajin y a apoderarme de este planeta, Freezer tenía razón al decir que era un paraíso.

-Ya veo, pero no te será tan fácil –aumentó su ki para iniciar una pelea.

…

…

-Ha ha ha… humana engreída ¿Cómo te atreves a solicitar hablar con el príncipe con tanta familiaridad?

-Haz lo que te dije, eres un sirviente ¿no?

-Sirvo a los saiyajin no a ti humana –se colocó frente a ella, con mirada asesina.

-Ni intentes hacerme daño Bardock, estoy segura que lo lamentarás

-¿Y porque habría de lamentarlo?

-Porque yo… -necesitaba buscar una excelente excusa para deshacerse de ese saiyajin –porque…- respiró hondo –Porque el príncipe Vegeta y yo tenemos una muy buena relación de amistad y estoy segura que no le agradará nada saber que tu intentaste matarme, así que largo de aquí –sonrió complacida.

Bardock gruñó, sin duda odiaba a los humanos y a esa princesa mucho más siempre intentando humillarlo y recordarle su status no le agradaba para nada, acabaría con ella a como diera lugar.

-Lo dudo mucho niña, el príncipe es muy reservado y evita hacer todo tipo de amistades y sobre todo con cucarachas como ustedes –se acercó más a ella para amedrentarla.

-Porque no se lo preguntas, anda haz la prueba, ve y hazle saber sobre tus intenciones… pero yo te aconsejo que lo pienses dos veces sirviente.

-¡Ya me hartaste maldita humana! –la levantó del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla, debía aprovechar, sabía que el príncipe estaba en su entrenamiento y no tendría oportunidad de percatarse de lo que sucedía, además creía que le estaba haciendo un enorme favor a su alteza.

Goku observó a su padre, debía hacer algo, que tal si la humana tenía razón, Vegeta lo torturaría hasta asesinarlo, además Milk estimaba mucho a Bulma, apretó sus puños.

-¡Basta padre! –lo tomó de la espalda intentando apartarlo de Bulma, quien luchaba por deshacerse del agarre.

-Hazte a un lado cobarde, observa lo que somos los saiyajin –decía mientras se burlaba.

…

…

Vegeta había eliminado a más de la mitad de soldados poderosos del ejercito de Cooler

-Sin duda eres muy fuerte príncipe Vegeta, mis felicitaciones, pelearé contigo cinco minutos, después dejaré que mis hombres te eliminen.

-Huh… ya lo veremos –se lanzó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

…

…

El oxígeno en los pulmones de la princesa comenzaba a extinguirse.

-¡Es verdad lo que la humana te ha dicho, ella es muy amiga del príncipe, me consta… no le gustará nada saber que le hiciste daño!… ¡detente!

Bardock, razonó unos momentos y recordó la vez que la defendió y lo reprendió por intentar estrangularla, no entendía porque el príncipe la había defendido, pero definitivamente no molestaría a su alteza, deshizo el agarre.

-Tienes mucha suerte humana.

-Y al parecer tú tienes algo de cerebro –decía mientras tocía, recuperando el oxígeno.

Llegaron más soldados saiyajin para su mala suerte.

-Acabaremos con estos humanos, han desafiado las normas de nuestro soberano y están pisando territorio prohibido –expresaron los saiyajin recién llegados, se prepararon para atacar.

-¡Un momento!… -una vez más la princesa intervino –Esta gente está aquí por otros motivos por eso les informe que quería hablar con el príncipe, venimos en son de paz –dijo.

Los humanos comenzaron a alegar molestos

-¡Eso es mentira hemos venido a luchar! –decían

Bulma no podía creerlo estaban echándolo a perder todo, a pesar que era una guerrera fuerte, podría con algunos de ellos, pero contra Bardock sabía que su fuerza no le sería suficiente, además eran decenas de ellos contra ella sola.

-"¡ _Estúpidos!"_ -pensó -Solicito hablar con el príncipe –dijo segura de sí.

-El príncipe no puede recibirte –dijo uno de ellos. –Ahora tenemos que deshacernos de todos ustedes.

Bardock se cruzó de brazos, le ahorrarían el trabajo.

Los humanos comenzaron avanzar y corrieron contra los saiyajin al ataque…

-¡NOOO! –gritó la peliazul.

Los saiyajin comenzaron a masacrar a algunos de los humanos.

-¡Alto!... déjenlos ir, yo asumo todas las consecuencias, extendió sus brazos, formando una barrera de protección.

Los humanos comenzaron a temblar al ver a los suyos destazados en el suelo, el miedo comenzó a concentrarse en sus cuerpos y decidieron salir corriendo.

Uno de los saiyajin formó una bola de energía para eliminarlos.

-¡Basta… yo peleare contra ustedes! –dijo, no tenía de otra más que pelear, para dejar que los humanos escaparan.

La princesa desenvainó y comenzó a enfrentarse a los saiyajin, logró deshacerse de unos cuantos de ellos, pero eran tan resistentes, comenzaba a cansarse con el trascurso del tiempo.

Kakarotto la observaba pelear y en verdad que era buena, no sabía porque pero más allá de que esa mujer fuera buena amiga de Milk le causaba mucha simpatía, sobre todo su gran valor, valor que a él le faltaba.

La princesa recibió algunos cortes en su cuerpo, estaba comenzado a ser lastimada, esto no estaba yendo bien, quizá sería su fin y por alguna extraña razón, recordó a Vegeta, justo en ese momento, no entendía porqué…

…

…

Después de cinco minutos Vegeta yacía muy lastimado en el suelo, sólo cinco minutos habían bastado para lastimar muy gravemente al poderoso príncipe de los saiyajin, era inédito…

-Será un honor asesinar al hijo del rey Vegeta –rio a carcajadas.

…

…

-¡Alto! –Kakarotto tomó valor y se interpuso entre el saiyajin y la princesa, la estaba defendiendo –Al príncipe no le agradará que lastimes a la princesa Bulma.

El saiyajin de inmediato detuvo su ataque.

-Está bien, entiendo, pero traicionaron las leyes del rey Vegeta, no podemos pasar su atrevimiento por alto –dijo el soldado.

Bardock, aprovechó el momento.

-La llevaremos prisionera, se decidirá cuál será su destino frente al rey, llevémosla a las mazmorras –ordenó.

Sabía de antemano que la palabra del rey era absoluta y seguramente este pediría la ejecución de esa mujer, frente a esa decisión ni el mismo príncipe Vegeta podría hacer nada, rio por lo bajo.

…

…

Cooler tomó violentamente de los cabellos al príncipe que tenía todo el rostro ensangrentado y su cuerpo muy malherido; de su dedo extendió un rayo.

-Adiós su alteza… -iba a arrojárselo a quemarropa –Aunque pensándolo bien, te dejaré vivir un poco más quiero que sientas el dolor de la humillación ha ha ha y sobretodo deseo matar a ese saiyajin… -lo lanzó fuertemente, dejando tendido en el suelo y junto a sus soldados se marcharon.

-Mal-malditos… m-me las pagarán –arañó el suelo lodoso con sus dedos y perdió el conocimiento.

…

…

Arrojaron a la princesa a la gélida mazmorra, había humedad en ella, pero lo peor es que abundaban las ratas, la princesa se sentó en el suelo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí… mi padre me necesita –decía preocupada, recordando la recaída del anciano.

…

…

Pasaron varias horas, la chica estaba helada, muerta de frío de hambre y de sed.

-Esos despiadados no me alimentaran, sino me ejecutan, me matarán de inanición… quizá la única persona que pueda ayudarme es Vegeta, aunque… no sé es muy extraño puede que me deje a mi suerte, soy una tonta como puedo creer que él me salvará, no me considera su amiga y dudo que algún día lo haga…

…

…

Tarble seguía en depresión lo de Tights le había pegado muy duro, se sentía muy humillado, pero a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su fina hermosura y delicadeza… de pronto, tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo no andaba bien…

…

…

Las horas siguieron pasando hasta que amaneció, la familia de Bulma estaba muy preocupada por ella, no había llegado a dormir…

-Mi querida hija… sólo espero que no le haya pasado nada.

-Tranquilízate querido o vas a empeorar, estoy segura que Bulma está bien –decía nerviosa Bunny.

-Sí padre, no te hará bien, mi hermana es muy fuerte, ya verás que pronto regresará –lo animaba.

…

La princesa se cubrió con su capa, sentía que su cuerpo estaba congelado y moría de hambre.

-Dios… cuanto tiempo permaneceré aquí –durante toda la noche intentó averiguar la manera de salir de allí, pero esas prisiones estaban diseñadas para evitar cualquier escape.

…

…

Vegeta se había arrastrado y caminado dificultosamente durante horas, necesitaba llegar al palacio, pero no tenía energías.

…

…

Bulma observó una sombra en la rendija de la puerta.

-¿Quién anda allí?

-Shh… princesa soy yo Kakarotto –dijo hablando en voz bajísima.

-¿Kakarotto que hace aquí? –preguntó en voz casi inaudible, muy extrañada.

-La liberaré…

-¿Cómo? –de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Debe marcharse ahora o la descubrirán, yo la cubriré… váyase

Bulma lo miró sorprendida y luego reaccionó, para sonreírle luego…

-Muchas gracias Kakarotto, hoy me salvaste dos veces, ahora entiendo cuando Milk decía que eras bueno… -le dio la espalda –por cierto Milk está bien… creo que deberías ir a verla de vez en cuando –el rostro de Kakarotto se iluminó –Ojalá puedan estar juntos –se retiró finalmente.

La princesa salió del lugar y pudo observar a uno de los guardias golpeado e inconsciente, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, lejos de allí, debía regresar a donde su padre, seguro estaría muy preocupado.

Afortunadamente no estaba malherida, sólo unos cuantos moretones y heridas superficiales, continuó su camino durante horas, tuvo que irse a pie, no tenía su nave. Comenzó a caminar más despacio pues moría de hambre, necesitaba comer algo, observó algunos árboles con frutos y no dudo en coger muchos en su capa, fue comiendo algunos en el camino, mientras caminaba, escuchó el ruido de unos arbustos moverse, se puso en alerta y empuñó su espada.

Finalmente alguien salió de entre los arbustos; era Vegeta estaba ensangrentado, muy malherido con su traje destrozado, no lo podía creer.

El saiyajin la miró de frente, ni siquiera sabía si estaba alucinando y cayó al suelo, por su extrema debilidad.

La princesa dejó caer su espada…

-¡Vegeta! – se acercó a él y colocó su cabeza en las rodillas -¿Qué te sucedió? –decía preocupada.

-In-infelices… j-juro que los eliminaré –decía casi en un murmullo.

-¿Quién te hizo esto Vegeta?

-Humana…-trató de incorporarse, al verse así se sentía humillado y más frente a esa mujer.

-No debes esforzarte, estás muy malherido…

-¡Suéltame, no te metas en mis asuntos! –dijo retirándole la mano a la mujer.

-No es momento de tonterías –observó el lugar y miró una pequeña cueva –lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó hasta la cueva.

-¡Déjame! ¿Qué crees que haces maldita humana?

-Sólo deja de hablar e intenta descansar, te ayudaré –se quitó la capa y lo cubrió, la temperatura había bajado, Vegeta la miraba anonadado, Bulma tiró de su blusa y rompió un amplio pedazo para cubrir las heridas sangrantes, Vegeta no lo podía creer, ¿por qué lo ayudaba? –Espera un poco… no tardaré muy cerca de aquí hay un arroyo, traeré agua para limpiarte esas heridas y bebas un poco de agua…

Estaba tan débil que no pudo hacer ni el intento de marcharse, a los pocos minutos regreso la mujer con agua, los frutos que había colectado y un poco de leña.

Tomó una especie de cascara honda y dura de un fruto y vertió agua, se la dio de beber a Vegeta, que refunfuñaba.

-Anda bebe –el saiyajin bebió un poco de agua – humedeció, el pedazo de tela y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas muy cuidadosamente. Vegeta por supuesto le detuvo la muñeca.

-Lárgate de aquí humana, no necesito tu ayuda

-No me iré Vegeta… puedes alegar todo lo que quieras, no te dejaré solo en estas condiciones.

Volvió a limpiarle las heridas, el tacto de sus manos en su piel lastimada, tenía un efecto muy agradable y muy cálido, solo la observaba curarlo, cuidadosamente, su corazón comenzó a sentir una calidez abrasiva y profunda que jamás había experimentado…

-Por ahora no te preguntaré nada, debes descansar, tienes heridas muy feas –decía

-Soy un saiyajin, pronto estaré bien.

-De acuerdo, descansa, pescaré algo para cenar, sé que comes mucho –se marchó a pescar.

El saiyajin cerró sus ojos un momento, cuando los abrió observó a la mujer calentando en una fogata varios pescados.

-Ya despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hmph… -volteó la cara, Bulma solo sonrió.

-Listo, a cenar –se sentó a su lado y ofreció un bocado a Vegeta en la boca, eso lo incomodo, era demasiado para su orgullo, pero ya ni siquiera podía moverse. –Vamos saiyajin altanero, necesitas comer, sino jamás te recuperaras, acaso quieres morir sin vengarte de quien te hizo esto

Giró el rostro, Bulma lo ayudó a comer, a decir verdad ella estaba muy preocupada por él se veía muy mal, a pesar que había curado parte de sus heridas, no sabía siquiera si pasaría la noche, había perdido mucha sangre… comenzó a sentir angustia en su interior, no quería que Vegeta muriera, no lo comprendía, si el moría era más fácil derrotar a los saiyajin, pero… por alguna extraña razón lo único que deseaba es que se recuperará… el saiyajin finalmente se durmió.

Lo observaba, velando su sueño, así dormido, no parecía tan temible, todo lo contrario.

-Vegeta… ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? -por inercia, sus dedos se deslizaron en su rostro, jamás se había percatado de sus perfectas facciones varoniles, esa noche se había dado cuenta que era apuesto, muy apuesto… -Pero que tonterías estoy pensando y más en un momento como este –se maldijo a sí misma –llevó su mano a su corazón, su latir era muy acelerado. -¿Por qué siento esta calidez en mi corazón?

CONTINUARÁ…

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABER LEÍDO, SE VIENEN CAPÍTULOS MUY EMOCIONANTES NO DEJEN DE LEER.**

 **Y CON UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA PARA EL MUNDO DE DRAGON BALL EL RECIENTE FALLEMIENTO DE LA ACTRIZ QUE DOBLA A BULMA EN JAPÓN FALLECIÓ AYER, ES MUY LAMENTABLE, SIN DUDA YA NO SERÁ LO MISMO, SU VOZ ERA MUY ESPECIAL… DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO EN SU MEMORIA Y QDEP HIROMI TSURU.**

 **HASTA PRONTO.**


	15. Chapter 14 Una Extraña Alianza

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una extraña Alianza**

 **.**

La princesa veló el sueño del príncipe saiyajin; en realidad no pudo dormir, había tantos pensamientos acechando su mente, no hubiera imaginado ver así jamás a ese imponente e invencible saiyajin, tan malherido, quien le había podido causar tanto daño, pero lo que más le asombró fue un momento en el que por fin creía haber conseguido el sueño, cuando lo observó temblando y hablando entre sueños, más bien parecían pesadillas, seguramente terribles porque se percibía la angustia en su rostro, no se distinguían sus palabras, parecían murmullos vacíos e incoherentes, pero aun así su rostro podía expresar que había pasado por situaciones terribles y estaba recordándola, su respiración había dejado de ser suave y era muy agitada.

…

-Vegeta… -le habló intentando extraerlo de sus pesadillas. –Vegeta –se acercó a la altura de su rostro que ahora estaba empapado en sudor –Tranquilízate… -fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero el parecía seguir luchando; entonces con valentía tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente –Todo está bien, ya pasó… -la dulzura de su voz y el delicado calor de su contacto, pareció dar resultado y finalmente pudo seguir durmiendo plácidamente, la chica sólo se dedicó a observarlo y pensar que podría hacer para ayudarlo a regresar al palacio, sabiendo que ahora era ex presidaria, pensó que seguramente Kakarotto se metió en muchos problemas, pero lo que le preocupaba más era su padre, sabía que estaba muy preocupado, pero no podía moverse de allí por ahora, necesitaba ayudar a Vegeta, por más extraño que fuera y aunque pareciera el acto más patético que hubiese cometido en toda su vida, no iba a abandonarlo, se quedaría a su lado hasta que el pudiera ponerse en pie.

…

Los rayos del sol se infiltraron a la cueva, el saiyajin abrió sus ojos, lo primero que observó fue a la mujer apoyada en una roca gruesa con los ojos cerrados, recordó lo que sucedió y su derrota, apretó los puños y comenzaron sus dolencias, aún estaba muy débil.

-Maldición… -vociferaba, mientras intentaba incorporarse, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí y volver a enfrentar a ese infeliz, pero antes debía llegar al palacio y avisarles a todos.

Para su mala suerte aun no recuperaba fuerzas, comenzó a arrastrarse…

La princesa inmediatamente despertó y lo observó…

-Pero ¿qué estás haciendo Vegeta? estás muy malherido todavía, no puedes ni siquiera ponerte en pie, no intentes nada porque sólo lograrás lastimarte más –le regañó.

El príncipe se sintió profundamente humillado, precisamente esa humana, ella tenía que verlo así arrastrándose como un insecto, apretó la tierra lodosa entre sus dedos enfadado consigo mismo.

Bulma se acercó y se inclinó junto a él y lo tomó por la espalda.

-Déjame ayudarte –inmediatamente el orgulloso príncipe alejó su mano.

-¡Déjame terrícola, no quiero tu ayuda!… demonios -golpeó fuertemente con su puño el suelo.

Bulma comprendió exactamente lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Se cómo te sientes Vegeta y te entiendo… sé que eres un ser muy orgulloso y no quieres la ayuda de nadie, pero por ahora es necesario, si no te curas no podrás vengarte de quien te hizo esto, necesitas recuperarte antes… -expresó afable -… por favor permíteme ayudarte.

El saiyajin quedó sin palabras, porque quería ayudarlo si está era una gran oportunidad para acabar con él.

La peliazul lo sujetó del brazo y con sumo cuidado lo ayudó a incorporarse un poco y lo llevó de vuelta al interior de la cueva, hacía frío… el saiyajin no pudo más que dejarse conducir. Lo depositó con sumo cuidado y avivó el fuego.

-¿Por qué?... –susurró él, sin terminar la oración.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué, qué?... –preguntó ella.

El saiyajin tomó aire

-¿Por qué estás ayudándome?

Ella dejó de hacer lo que hacía y fijo su mirada al exterior de la cueva, ella misma no conocía la respuesta.

-Porque siento que debo ayudarte…e-es decir… ayudaría a cualquiera si estuviera en estas condiciones -mintió.

-Hmph… no comprendo a los humanos… pudiste aprovechar la oportunidad y asesinarme… -expresó serio.

-Yo no soy una cobarde Vegeta –dirigió su mirada a la de él, ambas se cruzaron –Jamás me aprovecharía así, además yo no podría hacerlo… -inmediatamente se quedó callada, estuvo a punto de decir una incoherencia.

Vegeta observó su rostro, observó los moretones y dirigió la mirada a sus brazos había moretones también, estaba claro alguien la había lastimado.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?...

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién te lastimó?

-Ah… bueno yo… -decidió confesar lo que había sucedido –tuve un enfrentamiento con los saiyajin y terminaron por decidir mi destino, enviándome a una de las mazmorras del palacio, me las ingenié para escapar y aquí estoy –expresó la chica con una leve sonrisa.

El saiyajin desvió la mirada.

-Hmph, ya veo –sintió mucho coraje al saberlo, pero se maldecía así mismo por sentirse así, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto verla así, lastimada?

Se acercó tímidamente.

-Revisaré tus heridas –dijo con suavidad.

El saiyajin esta vez no dijo nada sólo la miraba hacer su trabajo, tan concentrada, su sutil aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, no podía creer que esa mujer oliera tan bien, eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, como le incomodaba estar cerca de ella.

-¿Quién te hizo esto Vegeta? –decidió preguntarle.

El sayajin inmediatamente apretó con fuerza sus puños, pensó en decirle que era una impertinente, pero nada ganaría con eso, entonces decidió hablar.

-Cooler el hermano del bastardo de Freezer está aquí, piensa apoderarse de este planeta…

-¿¡Qué Cooler está aquí!?... no puede ser ese tipo es muy fuerte… ahora veo porque te dejo en esas condiciones, supe que incluso es mucho más fuerte de lo que era su hermano -expresó angustiada.

-Así es…

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, seguramente pensará en exterminarnos a todos…

-Huh, seguro lo estará haciendo ya –dijo con voz grave.

-¿Los saiyajin lo saben? –le preguntó.

-No lo sé, quizá ya lo sepan… aunque lo último que dijo ese infeliz es que exploraría primero el planeta…

…

…

Cooler y su ejército sobreviviente exploraban los rincones del planeta, lucía asombrado.

-Que maravilloso es este planeta, ahora veo porque los saiyajin decidieron establecerse aquí, es una lástima que el gusto les haya durado tan poco –espetó entre risas.

-Es verdad señor Cooler, el deseo de su hermano siempre fue apoderarse de este planeta también -expresó un soldado veterano. –Por cierto señor ¿desea que ataquemos a los humanos ya? –preguntó.

-No, aun no, deja que los malditos saiyajin se organicen, deseo exterminarlos uno a uno en especial a esa cucaracha de clase baja que asesinó a Freezer y al rey Vegeta, después ya veremos que destino tendrá este planeta.

…

…

-Bulma no ha regresado, debo buscarla, mi hija podría estar en peligro –expresó el soberano anciano.

-Padre, es una locura, no puedes ir y menos en esas condiciones –le aconsejó Tights.

Yamcha escuchó la conversación, su corazón se estrujó la princesa Bulma estaba desaparecida, sin pensarlo dos veces emergió a la escena.

-Su majestad –se reverenció –Iré en busca de la princesa, yo la traeré de vuelta y juró que la protegeré con mi vida.

El rey se tranquilizó ante el ofrecimiento de Yamcha.

-Pero Yamcha, tu pierna –expresó Tights preocupada y con recelo.

-No se preocupe su alteza, estoy bien, mi pierna ha mejorado mucho, incluso puedo caminar mejor, usted es testigo de ello –sonrió.

La rubia comprendió en ese momento que nada podía hacer para detenerlo y por más celosa que estuviera, estaba preocupada por Bulma, después de todo era su hermana.

…

…

El azabache relinchaba intranquilo intuía que las cosas no andaban bien, presintió la ausencia de Bulma…

…

…

Bulma ayudó a Vegeta a incorporarse para que pudiera comer, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho. Ambos comieron en silencio, era muy extraño hacerlo, se suponía que se odiaban a muerte y que debían ser enemigos, pero allí estaban los dos compartiendo una comida.

-Vegeta, debemos unir fuerzas contra esos desagraciados, de lo contrario será el final de la Tierra –agregó la princesa.

-Huh… sus fuerzas son abominables tú crees que seres insignificantes como tu podrán detener a esos insectos, eres una ilusa humana –una vez más fue descortés.

-Se me olvidaba que no conoces la cortesía, eres un grosero… para poder eliminar a ese monstruo no sólo se necesita ser muy poderoso príncipe, necesitamos una estrategia –dijo convencida, sus ojos azules parecían brillar como dos cristales.

-No creo que ninguna estúpida estrategia funcione.

-Es mejor hacer la prueba a quedarnos observando mientras Cooler destruye nuestras vidas… unamos fuerzas, todos estos meses he estado diseñando armas con tecnología de punta, y he perfeccionado algunos otros dispositivos útiles de guerra.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no sabía que esa humana era científica.

-No creo que nada de esas estupideces sirva, lo único que debo hacer es salir de este maldito lugar y regresar al palacio.

-Ash… está bien mañana a primera hora partiremos, veo que tus heridas han mejorado, es algo asombroso… -dijo molesta por la actitud del saiyajin.

…

…

Partieron con los primeros rayos solares, muy al pesar del príncipe, tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de la joven y caminó dificultosamente apoyado del hombro de la princesa, tardarían horas en llegar, por ello habían partido tan temprano. Vegeta por supuesto se sentía ofuscado, depender de una terrícola para poder caminar era lo más humillante que había vivido en toda su vida y ese olor que despedía esa mujer también le molestaba, jamás reconocería que en realidad era muy agradable; por otro lado la peliazul, podía distinguir su aroma varonil, era tan fresco y agradable, nunca hubiera imaginado que un saiyajin tuviera un aroma así, en cada paso el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificada, no lograba comprender porque se sentía así cuando estaba junto a él, porque frente a él tenía esa sensación cálida y a la vez le inyectaba un nerviosismo agudo que era incapaz de controlar, con Yamcha le sucedía todo lo contrario sólo encontraba una sensación de bienestar, jamás se sentía nerviosa a su lado…

…

…

Yamcha buscaba a la princesa por los alrededores, pero no había rastros de ella, ni un solo indicio de su paradero, estaba muy cerca del palacio que ahora era ocupado por los saiyajin, no tendría más remedio que buscarla allí, lo único que esperaba era encontrarla con bien.

…

Los príncipes se aproximaban más y más al palacio, mientras caminaban, Vegeta sintió un enorme dolor en la herida de su torso, se detuvo al instante y perdió el equilibrio, Bulma intentó sujetarlo, pero el peso del saiyajin la arrastró junto a él y terminó por caer encima de ella.

Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos sin emitir parpadeo alguno, los profundos ojos negros aunados a los azules oceánicos en perfecta sincronía, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar violentamente, los ojos del saiyajin se desviaron a los labios de la princesa, sus labios parecían perfectos y en ese momento…

El saiyajin se incorporó lo mejor que pudo.

-No es necesario que sigas yo puedo llegar al palacio solo falta muy poco para llegar –mintió necesitaba ayuda todavía.

-Te acompañaré saiyajin engreído, aunque lo niegues necesitas ayuda, no te preocupes en cuanto pises el palacio yo me marcharé –dijo.

…

…

-¿Qué haces aquí sabandija? –preguntó un guardia al ver a Yamcha en la entrada del palacio.

-He venido a buscar a la princesa Bulma.

-Ah… con que has venido a buscar a esa mujer… mmm ella huyó de las mazmorras hace aproximadamente dos días, ella no está aquí, ahora te eliminaré por pisar el territorio del Norte sin permiso sabandija.

Yamcha se puso en guardia, cuando el rayo del soldado se disipó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Su alteza, ¿pero que le ha sucedido?! –expresó el soldado al mirar a Vegeta muy malherido y ayudado por la humana; Vegeta se soltó de Bulma. –

-¡Princesa! –se dibujó en Yamcha una enorme sonrisa de alegría al verla, inmediatamente apresuró sus pasos y la abrazó con fuerza, fue un arrebato, pero sin duda estaba muy feliz de verla sana y salva.

Bulma se sorprendió en demasía tanto que quedó petrificada, no imaginaba que Yamcha la abrazara así de esa manera, se ruborizó, Vegeta los miró de reojo, una sensación muy extraña se apoderó de él, sintió un profundo ardor en el estómago que le estaba quemando en el interior, sentía rabia, no podía concebirlo, ¿por qué demonios se ponía así? Esa humana no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se controló lo mejor que pudo y sólo los miró.

Yamcha por fin la soltó y le dijo:

-No sabe cuan preocupado estaba por usted.

-Estoy bien Yamcha, no te preocupes –decía con extrema timidez, aún estaba muy ruborizada.

En ese momento Bardock emergió.

-¡Tu maldita humana, jamás debiste volver te haré encerrar prisionera en este instante! –le amenazó.

Voló hasta ella.

-¡Bardock! –le gritó el príncipe –Continúa tomándote atribuciones que no te corresponden y te eliminaré, una más y no vives para contarlo.

-Pero su alteza, está sinvergüenza vino a retarnos hace días y decidimos llevarla prisionera para que su padre decidiera su destino, no podíamos pasar por alto su atrevimiento, además su actitud hacia la corona fue muy altanera.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –se defendió la princesa.

-Así fue su alteza, esta humana…

-¡Basta!... ¡calla y lárgate de aquí!

Bardock apretó los puños enfurecido, una vez más Vegeta estaba defendiéndola

-Pero su majestad me ordenó asesinarla en cuanto apareciera de nuevo –agregó.

De pronto el Rey Vegeta y Tarble aparecieron. Tarble observó a su malherido hermano.

-Así es yo le ordené eliminarla –dijo sin titubeo el soberano; observó a su hijo malherido y enfocó toda su atención en él. -¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Vegeta?

-Tsk… Cooler está aquí y no tardará en atacar…

-¿Cómo? Cooler está aquí… no puede ser ese maldito –el cuerpo del soberano se convulsionó, sabía que el poder de Cooler era infinitamente superior al de Freezer y por ende superior a los suyos.

-Pota llévame a la cámara de recuperación –ordenó el príncipe al guardia.

Bulma lo miró y Vegeta le devolvió la mirada de reojo.

-Ya puedes marcharte humana.

-Eh sí… pero… -se envalentonó –Piensa en lo que hablamos, necesitamos planear una buena estrategia –expresó angustiada –Que te recuperes Vegeta.

El príncipe continuó caminando, alejándose de ella.

A Yamcha no le hizo ninguna gracia la familiaridad con la que Bulma se dirigió a Vegeta.

-Bardock, ¡encárgate de la princesa! –ordenó el rey.

El saiyajin sonrió de inmediato, sin poder ocultar su satisfacción, por fin pondría en su lugar a esa humana.

-Por supuesto su majestad, en este mismo instante la mataré –dijo concentrando en su mano una poderosa bola de energía.

Vegeta detuvo su andar, y se giró abruptamente.

-Si tú tocas a esa humana ten por seguro que en este momento dejaras de respirar –advirtió.

Bardock se detuvo confundido, pues había recibido una orden del rey y ahora el príncipe estaba rebatiéndola.

-¡Vegeta, Bardock obedecerá mis órdenes, recuerda que yo soy el rey! –le reprendió.

Apretó los puños ni él mismo comprendía porque estaba defendiéndola si ella moría en ese instante, la confusión de sus pensamientos cesaría, pero aun así esa humana incomoda le había salvado la vida, dejó a un lado su orgullo.

-Esa mujer puede servir de algo, es una científica –agregó.

-¡Vaya! con que es una científica –expresó asombrado el soberano.

Bulma miró a Vegeta anonadada, jamás hubiera imaginado que la defendería frente a su padre de tal forma, al parecer no era un ingrato como creía, era una forma de agradecerle su ayuda, ella sonrió.

-Así es su majestad, diseñé algunas armas que seguro serán de ayuda, además yo también soy una guerrera y podría pelear también –ofreció.

Yamcha la miró indignado, ella la mujer que amaba estaba uniéndose a los saiyajin, esa alianza no se llevaría a cabo, no podía permitirlo.

-¡Princesa, usted no puede rebajarse a pelear con esos monos infelices, déjelos que ellos se encarguen, usted!…

-Yamcha, el bien de toda la humanidad está en juego sino peleamos, los primeros que perecerán serán los humanos.

-Princesa –apretó sus puños –Lo mejor es que por ahora regresemos su padre está muy preocupado por usted, le prometí llevarla de regreso.

-Esta bien, vámonos –se marcharon finalmente.

….

….

Vegeta fue llevado inmediatamente a la cámara de recuperación, su padre lo observaba desde el interior junto a Tarble.

-Una poderosa batalla está por comenzar, otra vez estamos al filo del infierno. Tarble bajó la mirada.

…

…

La princesa y Yamcha aterrizaron cerca de la casona, allí estaban sus padres y sus hermana, los tres sonrieron al verles sanos y salvos.

-Oh hija que alegría que estés bien –dijo su padre.

-Bulma nos tenías muy preocupados –expresó Bunny.

Tights sólo sonrió y miró a Yamcha que sostenía de la cintura a su hermana, su sonrisa se desdibujo al instante, una ola de celos se instaló en su ser.

La princesa entró y tomó un reconfortante baño, estaba muy sucia, recordó las últimas palabras del saiyajin, protegiéndola.

-Vegeta, eres todo un misterio, jamás lograré comprenderte.

Después de cambiarse comió con su familia, decidió ir a las caballerizas a buscar a su azabache, lo echaba mucho de menos, se reencontró con Yamcha.

-Te echó mucho de menos, gracias a él me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien, estaba muy inquieto, ni siquiera quería comer –agregó el guerrero.

-Pobre Helios –lo acariciaba, mientras el caballo relinchaba de alegría, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro. –Ya estoy aquí muchacho.

-Princesa sobre lo que le propuso a esos monos, no…

-Yamcha la situación es terrible tanto para los saiyajin como para nosotros, prepararé el armamento y regresaré al palacio, necesitamos unir fuerzas, aun así no estoy segura si podremos vencerlo, superó la fuerza de Vegeta tú mismo lo viste como llegó, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo, ese desgraciado no tardará en atacar.

-Sé que mi opinión no es importante princesa, pero yo… -la tomó suavemente de las manos –yo no quiero que nada malo le pase.

-Yamcha… -un sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas.

-Si no puedo hacerle cambiar de opinión, entonces permítame luchar a su lado –sus ojos oscuros se fijaron con destello en los de la mujer.

Bulma sintió su respiración cercana, Yamcha fue acercando su rostro al de la princesa sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Tights.

-¡Bulma!... eh papá quiere hablar contigo, te espera en la sala –dijo con un dejo de incontenible molestia.

Ambos chicos estaban muy ruborizados.

-Eh sus altezas, yo me retiro un momento –se marchó el joven.

-Por lo que veo no pierdes oportunidad hermanita

-¿De qué hablas Tights?

-Basta de hacerte la inocente Bulma, sabes a que me refiero, insistes en seducir a Yamcha, aun a sabiendas que él no se fijaría en alguien como tú –se descubrió.

-¿Y porque no Tights? ¿Por qué no podría fijarse en alguien como yo?

-Es obvio hermana no eres una mujer bonita, ni femenina y todo lo que sabes hacer bien son actividades usuales en varones -expulsó todo el veneno que había mordido en sus labios durante meses.

-Entonces supongo que si se podría fijar en ti porque eres hermosa y virtuosa, la mujer que cualquier hombre desea ¿no?... no entiendo porque ahora tienes esa actitud conmigo porque pareciera como si estuvieras celosa, no puedo entender como alguien como tú se siente tan insegura frente a alguien tan insípida como yo hermana, tu siempre has sobresalido en todo, yo siempre estoy detrás de ti y ni siquiera llego a hacerte una vaga sombra, tu siempre has recibido adulaciones, mientras que yo siempre fui la que pasaba inadvertida, a la que nadie le gusta, por primera vez siento que alguien se fija en mí y tú te opones… no sabes cómo te he envidiado durante años, del amor de mamá porque solo te ha puesto atención a ti, como he envidiado tu belleza, tus virtudes, tu voz… tu libertad.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seamos tan diferentes.

-Es verdad no tienes la culpa, pero siempre hiciste evidente esas diferencias y aun así jamás te dije nada, callé mis celos y la profunda envidia que sentía por ti para no lastimarte, en cambio tú has hecho todo lo contrario y no reparas en hacerme ver todos mis defectos… tienes razón Tights, jamás seré una mujer bella, pero algo si te dejaré en claro, voy a luchar por el amor, porque yo quiero a Yamcha y no me importa si tengo que luchar por el contra ti.

-Lo mismo digo hermanita, desde este momento te has convertido en mi rival y ten por seguro que yo me quedaré con él –se marchó victoriosa la rubia.

Los ojos de la peliazul se llenaron de lágrimas, mismas que limpió al instante por ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, fue a donde su padre y le informó de su alianza con los saiyajin, enseguida salió en su avión de regreso al palacio, olvidando avisarle a Yamcha…

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Hola queridos lectores, muchas gracias por haber leído y por todos sus comentarios me da mucho gusto saber que les guste la historia y ver que se han sumado más lectores, muchas gracias, ustedes son mi inspiración. No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo que estará super interesante. Les mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Hasta pronto**.


	16. Chapter 15: El Color de la Batalla

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **.**

 **El Color de la Batalla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene contenido de violencia.**

La princesa aterrizó y descendió del avión, el viento rugía salvaje golpeando sus mejillas y oleando violentamente su capa, la vaina que sujetaba su espada parecía estar en perfecto estatismo; el cielo estaba nublado, pero parecía no querer precipitarse, como si estuviera conteniéndose para un mejor momento. Caminó decidida, impetuosa y valiente, traía consigo su estuche cargado de capsulas.

…

El príncipe Vegeta salió de la cámara de recuperación, sujetando en sus manos un nuevo traje que se puso al momento cubriendo su desnudez, uno de sus súbditos le entregó nuevos guantes, de un blanco pulcro e inmaculado. Salió de allí y tomó rumbo al exterior del palacio donde aguardaban los soldados ya listos para escuchar órdenes de su soberano.

El orgulloso príncipe se reunió con ellos, se abrió paso entre ellos y se reverenciaron. Su padre lo miró y comenzó hablar:

-La situación que ahora se nos ha presentado es de extrema urgencia, el enemigo que hoy enfrentamos es de tomar en serio, por ello estamos aquí para planear nuestra estrategia de ataque…

La princesa azul irrumpió en medio de la reunión.

-Disculpe mi interrupción su majestad –ofreció una reverencia –Estoy aquí para luchar con ustedes, he traído conmigo armamento con tecnología de punta –extrajo de su bolsillo el estuche de capsulas y lo abrió, tomó una de ellas y la presionó arrojándola, al instante se materializaron armas diversas, de múltiples tamaños.

Vegeta la miró y observó las armas, a simple vista parecían ser inútiles, a juzgar por su apariencia. Bardock emitió una sonrisa burlona.

-Dudo mucho que esas armas sirvan de algo -expresó irónico.

Kakaroto le sonrió le daba gusto volverla a ver sana y salva, pero sobretodo volver a ver su llama de valentía encendida justo como la conoció cuando llegaron a invadir la Tierra. Bulma sintió su mirada y observó los hematomas en su rostro y un golpe en su nariz, que se veía claramente desviada, intuía lo que le había sucedido y lamentaba profundamente porque sabía que era por su culpa, al haberla ayudado en aquella ocasión; Bardock era un animal, era un hecho.

-Hmph –Vegeta desvió la mirada a otro lado.

-No sabremos si las armas de la princesa funcionan si no las probamos –añadió Tarble.

-Te advierto niña que si esas armas son igual de inútiles que los poderes de ustedes los humanos, te mataré –advirtió el rey.

-Pongámosla a prueba entonces –tomó una especie de bazuca y jaló el gatillo en dirección a un cerro calvo.

El bullicio de los saiyajin no se hizo esperar, las risas se escuchaban a todo pulmón, mofándose de la princesa y tachándola de ilusa.

Se disparó un poderoso rayo que impacto directo al cerro que apenas alcanzaba a verse a simple vista y lo redujo a cenizas.

La princesa sonrió victoriosa y satisfecha por el resultado de trabajo arduo de casi un año, un año desde que los saiyajin llegaron y se apoderaron del planeta.

Continuó probando algunas otras.

Los saiyajin enmudecieron y sus miradas se exorbitaron, no podían creerlo. Tarble aplaudió.

-¡Excelente trabajo princesa! veo que gozas de una excelente cualidad, al parecer eres un gran científica, son armas geniales, de largo alcance y muy destructivas.

-Gracias príncipe Tarble –agradeció la peliazul.

Vegeta estaba tan impresionado como los demás, esa mujer no mentía cuando le había dicho de sus inventos.

-Tus propuestas son interesantes, armaremos al ejército como reserva de poder.

Vegeta caminó hacia ella y la miró con frialdad.

-Con eso es suficiente terrícola ya puedes retirarte, no requerimos más de tu ayuda –espetó grosero como de costumbre.

-¿Qué?... yo vine a unirme a la lucha también príncipe y no me interesan sus comentarios desagradables, no cambiaré de opinión –se cruzó de brazos muy molesta.

El rey Vegeta rio de lado por la disputa de los jóvenes y dijo:

-Déjala Vegeta, después de todo es su decisión.

…

Bulma les enseñó el funcionamiento a los soldados incluido a Tarble que observaba con atención, Vegeta se alejó del grupo, el no usaría de ninguna manera esas inútiles armas, con su fuerza bastaba para enfrentar a ese bastardo.

Transcurrieron apenas unas cuantas horas, comieron hasta saciarse para recargar energía y se alistaron para acudir al campo de batalla. De pronto una nave aterrizó frente a ellos, descendieron de ella el maestro Roshi, Yamcha y otros dos soldados.

Bulma sonrió al verlos

-¿Quiénes son estos insectos? –expresó el rey Vegeta.

-Su majestad, ellos son mi maestro: Roshi, Yamcha, Chaoz y Picollo; algunos de ellos formaban parte de nuestro ejercito elite, nos ayudarán a luchar –intervino la princesa.

El rey los observó de pies a cabeza sin mostrar el menor interés.

-Estamos listos en cuanto usted lo ordene princesa –se reverenciaron ante ella.

Un hecho que no agradó nada a los saiyajin.

-Gracias por venir, aunque yo no quería involucrarlos, después de lo que ocurrió la última vez –bajó la mirada.

-No diga eso princesa, tenía que llamarlos, no dejaríamos que usted peleara sola –expresó Yamcha.

-Así es Bulma, es nuestro deber protegerte, eres nuestra princesa –añadió el maestro Roshi. Como su maestro existía esa confianza de hablarle sin recovecos y con suma familiaridad, la conocía desde que era una niña.

Bulma sonrió con gratitud por las palabras de sus amigos. Tarble se acercó a su padre.

-Padre, he estado pensando en que lo mejor es distribuir a nuestros hombres en grupos, no sabemos cuántos hombres haya traido consigo Cooler…

-Me parece una buena idea Tarble. Nos distribuiremos en escuadrones, cada escuadrón tendrá un líder.

-Si me permites padre, puedo ayudarte a organizarlos, conozco bien a cada uno de tus hombres y lo más fiable para esta batalla es agruparlos estratégicamente.

-Mmm –el rey tomó su barbilla; era cierto Tarble podía no ser poderoso, pero si algo le caracterizaba era su buen juicio. –Está bien Tarble encárgate de eso.

-Sí padre –se reverenció –Escuchen con atención soldados –todos giraron su atención al príncipe más joven, excepto Vegeta que cruzó sus brazos aburrido –Nos organizaremos en cuatro escuadrones, cada escuadrón estará integrado por un grupo de doce soldados… el primer escuadrón estará integrado por… -fue mencionando varios nombres; a Kakarotto lo propuso como líder del escuadrón uno, a Bardock lo colocó como líder del escuadrón dos, Pota será líder del escuadrón tres y Vegeta será líder del escuadrón cuatro.

-Entonces serán cinco escuadrones, faltamos nosotros –interrumpió Bulma.

-Oh es verdad… mmm –el joven príncipe analizó unos segundos –Lo mejor es que los integrantes de su escuadrón sean repartidos entre los cuatro escuadrones, tomando en cuenta su nivel de poder –dijo.

Los terrícolas fruncieron el ceño disgustados con la decisión, no estaban de acuerdo, ellos no pelearían junto a los saiyajin, además que en pocas palabras les había dado a entender que eran muy débiles comparados a los otros escuadrones.

-Estamos de acuerdo Tarble, así lo haremos –agregó la princesa. Sus amigos la miraron anonadados no esperaban esa reacción de ella.

-Princesa, respetamos su decisión, pero de ninguna manera queremos formar parte de los escuadrones de esos malditos monos.

-Por favor muchachos es necesario, por ahora no importa la raza, ser dominados por Cooler es lo peor que nos podría pasar.

Suspiraron resignados

-Está bien será todo como usted ordene, sólo no nos pida pertenecer al escuadrón de ese mono sanguinario –expresó Yamcha, refiriéndose a Vegeta.

-Nosotros tampoco queremos estar en el escuadrón de Vegeta –expresaron al unísono Picollo, Chaoz y el Maestro Roshi.

-Mmm está bien, Picollo y Yamcha irán en el escuadrón de Kakarotto, el Maestro Roshi en el de Bardock y Chaoz en el de Pota, yo me agregaré al de Vegeta –dijo.

Yamcha abrió los ojos indignado no esperaba que ella se sacrificara de tal forma.

-Príncipe Tarble ya tomamos la decisión… -informó Bulma de la integración de sus soldados a los escuadrones.

-Huh, tonterías, hemos perdido valioso tiempo en estas estupideces, yo no necesito de ningún escuadrón para vencer a ese insecto –le recriminó a Tarble.

-Supongo que tendré que pelear también –expresó el soberano.

-No es una buena idea padre, eres el rey debes quedarte aguardando en el palacio –aconsejó su hijo menor.

-Es cierto –añadió Vegeta –Y tú también deberías hacerlo Tarble, si quieres conservar tu vida es mejor que te quedes a hacerle compañía a nuestro padre.

Tarble apretó los puños, era verdad, sentía pavor, el detestaba las guerras jamás le habían agradado como al sanguinario de su hermano, a él le recordaban la pérdida de su querida madre, el único ser que lo había amado y comprendido, el único que no lo juzgaba por pensar diferente; era verdad deseaba quedarse allí aguardando a ver qué ocurría, sin ensuciarse las manos de sangre y sin poner en peligro su vida, quizá era un cobarde pero era parte de su naturaleza.

-¡De ninguna manera!... Tarble irá a luchar, tiene que pelear, es un saiyajin y la sangre pura que corre por sus venas es de guerreros poderosos, no permitiré que siga comportándose como un chiquillo cobarde –expresó con extrema severidad su padre. Tarble tragó saliva, no había vuelta atrás tenía que hacerlo.

-Como usted diga padre –hizo una mueca de respeto y miró con rencor a su hermano –Pero no me pida que pertenezca al mismo escuadrón de mi hermano… me uniré al de Bardock.

-Haz lo que te plazca –respondió el rey.

Vegeta caminó y rio burlonamente.

-Veo que nadie quiere pertenecer a mi escuadrón…

-Así es su alteza, para mi mala suerte me tocó con usted –añadió Bulma quien se acercó a él, pues ya todos los soldados estaban reunidos en sus respectivos escuadrones listos para partir.

-Tsk… -hizo una mueca de profunda desaprobación –Más bien la mala suerte es mía por tener alguien tan débil en mi escuadrón –bufó.

-Ya veremos si soy tan débil príncipe –se defendió.

-Ni siquiera puedes volar por los cielos humana, sólo serás una carga.

-No puedo volar por los cielos, pero vengo preparada para no ser una carga –presionó una capsula y la lanzó, se desplegó un avión.

-Hmph…

Los soldados de su escuadrón los observaban esperando una orden, todos ellos eran varones saiyajin, en su mayoría de edad madura.

-Le recomiendo que en vez de perder el tiempo partamos ya, nuestro escuadrón sigue aquí –le señaló con el dedo para que observará a los demás volando rumbo al campo de batalla.

-Tsk… es hora de salir a enfrentar a Cooler –salió volando a toda velocidad los soldados le siguieron y Bulma voló en su avión a toda velocidad intentado seguirle el ritmo a Vegeta.

…

-¡Es un demente! vuela como el mismo demonio, me es muy difícil verlo –se quejaba, sobre esforzando el avión para que volara más rápido.

…

Todos los compañeros de Bulma adoptaron la táctica de la princesa, se sentían tan fuera de lugar con esos saiyajin, pero habían dado su palabra y tendrían que pelear juntos.

…

Yamcha se sentía profundamente preocupado por la princesa, a ella le había tocado la peor parte estaba junto a ese infeliz y él no estaría allí cerca de ella para ver que estuviera bien.

…

Después de casi una hora volando, finalmente aterrizaron en una enorme isla, lograron divisar la enorme nave de Cooler aparcada en la orilla del mar.

Bardock ordenó a su escuadrón:

-Escuchen bien soldados, luchen con todo lo que tienen, nuestro pueblo depende de todos nosotros, esperaremos a que vuelvan a la isla, al parecer están de excursión, sean precavidos –expresó. Se detuvo a observar al príncipe que sudaba frío, aun no se encontraban con alguno de los hombres de Cooler y ya estaba aterrado. –Su alteza, descuide yo lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Tarble levantó el rostro y observó a Bardock.

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, se lo prometiste a mi madre…

Bardock enmudeció y bajó la mirada.

-Así es y cumpliré mi promesa, además es mi deber –intentó inyectarle animo al agobiado joven.

El sabio maestro Roshi observaba atento, tenía que activar todos sus sentidos para estar preparado al momento de la batalla.

…

Kakarotto aterrizó en unas dunas junto a su escuadrón.

-Hemos llegado, puedo sentir el ki de esos individuos no muy lejos de aquí… estén preparados para atacar –ordenó algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que dirigía una misión, por lo general siempre estaba a la sombra de su padre.

Los soldados asintieron y se prepararon para atacar, Picollo y Yamcha hicieron lo mismo, no les agradaba el saiyajin en lo más mínimo, pero les parecía ser de carácter más suave que los otros de su clase.

…

Pota era un saiyajin muy poderoso, pertenecía a la primera guardia del rey junto a Bardock, ambos tenían una fuerza similar, pero Pota tenía la cualidad de tener siempre la cabeza fría era un gran estratega de guerra, no tuvo ningún inconveniente de planear su estrategia de ataque junto a su escuadrón. Chaoz quedó admirado de su extrema coordinación, incluso le sorprendió que lo tomara en cuenta dándole instrucciones. Observaban desde unos rascacielos abandonados a sus enemigos con la guardia baja… la mejor estrategia era atacar por sorpresa, esperarían sólo un poco más.

…

Vegeta y su escuadrón aterrizaron en unas mesetas altas, no muy lejos estaban Cooler y apenas unos quince soldados a su servicio.

Por supuesto Vegeta fue directo al pez grande, no perdería el tiempo con las sabandijas, su única estrategia era eliminar al maldito que lo humilló. Bulma divisó apenas unas muy pequeñísimas figuras y pudo distinguir al hermano del emperador del frío, sintió que la sangre se le helaba, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Vegeta los llevara directo hacia él, eso era un suicidio sin tener un plan, no tenían todavía una estrategia.

-Esto debe ser una broma ¿no? –le dijo al príncipe.

-¿A que te refieres humana?

-Supongo que tienes una estrategia Vegeta…

-Sí tengo una sola estrategia… eliminar sin miramientos a esa lagartija.

-¡Estas demente, no podemos ponernos de bruces frente al enemigo!... nos estás lanzando a la muerte, no necesito saber leer el ki para darme cuenta que su pequeña tropa tiene poderes inimaginables y lo peor de todo eso, es que seguro ya saben que estamos aquí y eso es lo que ellos esperaban que nosotros atacáramos primero… porque ellos si tienen un plan.

-Huh… si tanto temor tienes humana, regresa por donde viviste, en mi escuadrón no quiero cobardes.

-No es temor, es sentido común, algo que por cierto tú no tienes –se enfureció.

-¡Cierra la boca, te recuerdo que yo soy el que dirige este escuadrón, estas a mis órdenes y se hará lo que yo ordene! –expresó altanero.

-Huh… sólo eres un lunático, ahora veo porque nadie quería pelear a tu lado, no sabes lo que es pelear en equipo, nos trajiste al matadero como unos miserables carneros todo por tu estúpido orgullo –su enfado se acrecentaba más y más.

-Tsk –esa mujer lo hacia perder los estribos, se giró ignorándola –Espero que estén listos porque atacaremos en este instante, si alguien tiene temor es mejor que se marche ahora porque yo no tendré piedad y acabaré con su vida, pelearan hasta que ya no tengan una sola gota de sangre… ¡Al ataque! –el príncipe obstinado se lanzó.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron como platos incrédulos ante el espectáculo y vio a los soldados dirigirse a la batalla.

-¡Demonios con este sujeto al mando no saldremos con vida de esto! –desenvainó su espada y se sujetó un extraño arco con flechas a su espalda. –Pelearé con toda mi fuerza y con todo el valor -inmediatamente se lanzó a la batalla.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos de nuevo… -bufó Cooler –Veo que no tuviste suficiente príncipe… pudiste haber aprovechado la oportunidad que te di y huir de este planeta, veo que no eres tan inteligente como aparentas… decidiste quedarte y es una verdadera pena… al menos tendré la dicha de ver correr tu sangre de saiyajin.

-Silencio bastardo, te demostraré mi poder, gracias a que no me mataste, me diste la oportunidad de recuperarme y gracias a eso aumenté mi poder –rio seguro de sí.

Bulma sólo lo observaba se veía tan confiado, creía en sus palabras era seguro que sus poderes habían aumentado, pero aun así conocía los alcances de ese monstruo.

-Sabes algo Vegeta en este momento no tengo ganas de pelear y menos sabiendo lo rápido que sería mandarte al infierno, dejaré que el trabajo que deje incluso, lo concluyan mis hombres –Shiosi, Mui encárguense de ellos, con ustedes dos bastará.

Cooler se acomodó en su estrambótica silla y se cruzó de brazos, con el resto de sus hombres observando lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Mientras que los dos soldados que nombró se posicionaron frente a Vegeta.

-Hmph… ¡Soldados vayan por todos, elimínenlos, no duden en hacerles sentir la furia de un saiyajin!

–¡Sí su alteza! –expresaron al unísono.

Bulma se preparó también y sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, estaba justo a un lado de Vegeta, al príncipe no le agradó mucho. Los doce integrantes se lanzaron a atacar a los soldados de Cooler, incluidos los que descansaban al costado de su emperador.

Vegeta lanzó poderosos puñetazos y patadas combinados, a un corpulento soldado de color amarillo.

Bulma se lanzó sobre uno con apariencia de humano, pero que tenía la piel morada y ojos rojos sangre, muy penetrantes. Agitó su espada balanceándola y conteniendo los poderosos ataques de su adversario.

No eran adversarios débiles, en realidad tenían un poder de pelea muy alto y eso Bulma lo sabía, se sentía justo como en aquella ocasión, como cuando peleó por primera vez con Vegeta, está vez tendría que ser mucho más fuerte y eficaz no dejaría que el miedo o la duda se apoderaran de ella.

Los poderosos ataques continuaron…

…

…

En las dunas, el reflejo impávido del sol se agolpanaba en esa arena caliza, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí el pequeño y diáfano oasis parecía palpitar en diminutas ondas vibratorias al momento que finalmente se hicieron presentes los invasores, Kakarotto miró con seriedad a su escuadrón.

-¡Es hora de atacar… vayan con todo! –gritó.

Yamcha y Picollo decidieron pelear juntos, tenían que asegurar su supervivencia; Picollo poseía habilidades místicas, era el último namekiano sobreviviente, hace algunos años, un grupo de namekianos tuvieron que abandonar su planeta por la invasión Freeziana, que terminó por destruir su planeta y buscaron asilo en la Tierra, el rey Maximus los acogió como su gente y vivieron en armonía por un tiempo, ya que después hombres de Freezer invadieron la Tierra y mataron a muchos terrícolas incluidos los namekianos que se ofrecieron a luchar, el único sobreviviente fue Picollo.

Picollo y Yamcha peleaban en conjunto contra un monstruo de cuatro brazos, tenía espinas gruesas en los mismos, que al mínimo roce podían herir gravemente.

-Yamcha, ten mucho cuidado, no dejes que te toque con sus brazos, atácalo en el pecho –aconsejó el namekiano.

-Sí Picollo –el guerrero estaba muy asustado aunque no lo admitiera, se moría de miedo, hace un año habían peleado contra los saiyajin y después de esa batalla el nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo, perdió la fe en sí mismo, en su fuerza, en sus habilidades como guerrero elite que algún día fue, su pierna no había quedado bien aún cojeaba y esa desdicha era un recordatorio de por vida que había fracasado en batalla, su cuerpo trémulo no podía reaccionar, su atacante se aproximaba peligrosamente a él y cuando éste estuvo a punto de herirlo, Picollo lo protegió deteniendo el ataque.

-¡Yamcha, concéntrate! –le dijo exaltado.

El joven aun temblaba muerto de miedo…

-No perderé… ¡esta vez no voy a perder! –cogió el arma que Bulma le había entregado y la disparó a su enemigo, finalmente este cayó de bruces con su cuerpo completamente inmolado.

-¡Bien hecho Yamcha! –le felicitó Picollo.

Kakarotto combatía con tres hombres, al parecer no eran tan poco numerosos como parecían y le estaban ocasionando muchos problemas, lanzó una de sus técnicas especiales y logró eliminar a uno de ellos, después que impactará directo en el corazón abriendo un enorme hueco en el pecho de su atacante.

…

Vegeta atacaba con fiereza a su más puro estilo, preciso y brutal; lo sujetó de los cabellos y lo hizo girar una y otra vez como si se tratará de un muñeco, lo balanceaba con tanta fuerza que cuando lo soltó, éste se estrelló en la meseta contigua, trayéndose consigo varios mechones de cabello, cubriendo sus manos enguantadas.

El príncipe abrió su mano y los observó cubiertos de sangre, rio a carcajadas

-Ups… creo que te dejé prácticamente calvo –bufó.

Se dirigió volando hacia el monstruo amarillo, que sujetaba su cabeza con mucho dolor, estaba sangrando, y no era para menos, tenía a carne viva su cráneo, de el borboteaba sangre.

-Este es tu fin basura –con un movimiento extremadamente veloz, lo atravesó con su brazo, como si este se tratara de una filosa espada, el invasor murió instantáneamente.

Bulma miró de reojo la escena, no podía creerlo, en tan solo un minuto había matado a su adversario, observó su brazo cubierto de sangre y una onda de escalofríos la envolvió, decidió enfocar toda su atención a su pelea.

…

La princesa comenzaba a agotarse, su enemigo era demasiado veloz y aunque ella lo era también, este lo era mucho más, no podía bajar la guardia ni una milésima de segundo, sino sería una oportunidad fatal para su adversario.

-Debo de eliminarlo ahora mismo, sino terminará por agotarme y se me imposibilitará seguir peleando –respiró muy profundo y concentró toda su energía en el mango de su espada –Este es el golpe definitivo –corrió hacia el con todas sus fuerzas y logró burlar el contraataque del monstruo morado, allí aprovechó para confundirlo y enterró su espada hasta atravesarlo por completo dándole la muerte. Sonrió ante su hazaña y continuó con el siguiente.

Vegeta ya se había deshecho de otros dos guerreros, dos de sus soldados ya habían muerto a manos enemigas. Sujetó del cuello a un soldado con aspecto de lagarto, y le quebró el cuello, el sonido fue lo más atemorizante que Bulma hubiera escuchado, fue un crujido enérgico, pero lo más espantoso, fue el sonido de los lamentos de su adversario y las risas maquiavélicas del príncipe, se giró unos instantes a observar la escena; era sin duda un cuadro aterrador.

El monstruo se removía agonizante de dolor, arrastrándose y retorciéndose como un gusano.

-¡AGHHHHHHH!... ¡AGGGHHHHHH! –gritaba, mientras su nariz y sus fauces se cubrían de sangre.

-Ha ha ha –reía el príncipe.

-Es un monstruo sanguinario no cabe duda, por eso lo apodaban así, disfruta torturar a sus enemigos –decía aterrorizada mientras observaba al príncipe y a la víctima. A pesar de que ella era una guerrera, ella tenía una ética moral que llevaba grabada debajo de sus huesos, sólo podía tomar la vida de otro ser vivo si era estrictamente necesario, si se trataba de algún ser malvado que pusiera la vida de su pueblo; y aun así nunca se vanagloriaba de hacerlo, dentro de sí misma sentía que una parte de su alma se pudría, pero era parte de su trabajo como defensora de su planeta, su estilo de pelea sin duda distaba mucho con el de Vegeta.

Vegeta se dirigió a su contrincante que yacía en el suelo aun retorciéndose; comenzó a patearlo cruelmente una y otra vez aumentando la tortura, mientras el suelo se teñía en un abismal charco de sangre.

-¡Basta Vegeta, mátalo de una buena vez, no tiene caso que lo sigas torturando! –le gritó la princesa.

-¡No me des órdenes humana, aun no me he divertido lo suficiente! –dijo molesto.

…

Bulma se giró decepcionada y continuó peleando. El soldado con aspecto de lagarto finalmente murió, bajo ese charco de su propia sangre, el olor a hierro cubrió el lugar, era un olor muy penetrante y a decir verdad era un hedor que la princesa no soportaba… ese olor de la muerte.

Vegeta se dirigió a otro soldado que lo enfrentó.

…

El escuadrón de Kakaroto tuvo tres bajas, estaba sumamente molesto y angustiado, miró al terrícola y namekiano, ambos combatían en conjunto, pero estaban ya muy agotados y heridos, sus energías seguro se estaban agotando.

-No puede ser, mi escuadrón está siendo dominado por esos tipos –decía Kakarotto con la respiración agitada, mientras observaba a sus soldados, su cuerpo también estaba muy agotado y tenía ya varias heridas por los embates; aun así sabía que no podía rendirse, tenía que salir con vida de allí, recordaba el rostro de su amada Milk, imaginándola en la montaña, sujetando en brazos a su pequeño hijo, hace tanto que no la veía… él solo deseaba poder volver a verla aunque sólo una vez más…

…

…

Finalmente un grupo reducido de soldados arribaron al lugar, no se habían percatado de la presencia de los saiyajin, los últimos atacaron simultáneaneamente antes de que pudieran percatarse de lo que había sucedido. El maestro Roshi siguió las órdenes del líder y lanzó un rayo letal de la pistola que Bulma fabricó.

En esos escasos segundos los saiyajin acabaron con tres de ellos y sólo quedaban otros tres con vida. Bardock rio de lado, ya tenían asegurada su victoria, sus oponentes no eran tan fuertes, Tarble se mantenía todo el tiempo detrás de Bardock.

…

…

En los rascacielos observaban al enemigo caminar en líneas rectas de un lado a otro. El viento soplaba feroz desde esas alturas y se escuchaba el chillido cadencioso del mismo, era una ciudad moderna, abandonada. El líder abrió los ojos sutilmente.

-Imbéciles aún no se han dado cuenta que estamos aquí –bufó Pota -¡Es hora de atacar!

Todo el escuadrón se abalanzó al encuentro, la lluvia de poderosos ataques iluminó los cielos y aquellos colosales edificios colapsaron reduciéndose a polvo, los saiyajin atacaban sin cesar, por alguna razón Chaoz sólo observaba, estaba perplejo ante el nivel de destrucción que había a su alrededor, era una lucha encarnizada, sus pequeñas piernas temblaban sin poder evitarlo.

…

-¡AHHHHH! –Yamcha y Picollo estaban siendo brutalmente atacados, a golpes secos y patadas. Uno de sus atacantes se dirigió al ex ladrón y lo embistió con un rodillazo en el rostro, logrando que chorros de sangre surcaran de sus labios y nariz, lo sujetó de sus ropas y continuó golpeándolo duramente. Picollo intentaba ayudarlo, pero justo en ese momento peleaba contra otro sujeto.

-No te distraigas hombre verde, no tiene caso si ambos van a morir –se mofaba –Picollo le tiró un puñetazo al rostro que fue hábilmente esquivado y el adversario le regresó el ataque dislocándole el codo, Picollo bramaba de dolor.

–¡AGGRHHHH….!

Kakarotto, observó a Yamcha y Picollo a punto de ser exterminados, alguna vez recordó que Milk le había hablado de uno de ellos, el sujeto que cojeaba, lo conocía desde que era una niña, así que decidió hacer lo que ningún saiyajin aprobaría, dejó su pelea inconclusa y acudió velozmente a ayudar a Yamcha pateando al sujetó que lo estaba golpeando.

-¡Ahora la pelea es conmigo maldito!... Tú humano… tu nombre es Yamcha ¿cierto?... Ayuda a tu amigo y vayan al refugio yo me encargaré de ellos.

-¿Cómo? –Yamcha ensangrentado creyó estarse imaginando lo que había escuchado.

-Haz lo que te digo o estos infelices los matarán, por ahora ya no pueden continuar peleando –ordenó severo.

Yamcha estupefacto le sonrió y cuidadosamente tomó a Picollo para huir al refugio.

Sin duda ese saiyajin era muy diferente a los demás.

…

…

Vegeta había eliminado ya a varios adversarios, continuaba peleando animadamente, sin mostrar el mínimo agotamiento; Cooler se detuvo a observarlo y quedó asombrado con su resistencia y poder de pelea, aun así no estaba interesado en él.

-Shiosi, encárgate de exterminar a ese saiyajin y a todos sus soldados de pacotilla, no dejes a ninguno vivo -le ordenó –Yo iré a descansar –comenzó a retirarse.

Vegeta se percató que intentaba marcharse y le lanzó un poderoso rayo.

-Un momento ¿a dónde piensas irte maldito? tu y yo tenemos una batalla pendiente –exclamó.

-Hmph… ay Vegeta eres un chiquillo iluso, no importa que tan fuerte te hayas vuelto, jamás podrás derrotarme… la verdad es que me causas pereza, así que dejaré que mis soldados se deshagan de ti, que tengas buena suerte Vegeta –se marchó finalmente.

-Desgraciado, ya verás que te derrotaré –regresó a su pelea.

…

Bulma luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero su condición de humana no le ayudaba, su energía estaba al límite y no podía seguirle el ritmo a su adversario.

-No puede ser, estoy demasiado agotada… -decía con la respiración entre cortada –Este tipo no me da tregua –decía

El soldado aprovechó el agotamiento de la mujer y la sujetó de los cabellos con fiereza, le propinó un golpe duro en el estómago, sofocándola y la lanzó lejos, impactándose en unas rocas, sus labios comenzaron a sangrar y se tomaba el estómago completamente lastimada.

Voló hacia ella

-Es una lástima chiquilla, este será tu fin –reía

La princesa aun sujetaba su espada

-No dejaré que me venzas… –comenzó a escupir sangre.

Intentó incorporarse, con sus piernas trémulas que apenas podían andar.

-Tonta, era más sencillo si te quedabas quieta, sería menos doloroso –la tomó del cuello y la elevó del suelo, comenzó a estrangularla –¡Muere! –el soldado tenía intenciones de reventar su cuello, justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, Vegeta se percató de ello, se lanzó inmediatamente.

El príncipe pateó al verdugo de Bulma y lo arrojó varios metros. La princesa cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser, observó las botas blancas del príncipe y levantó su rostro para mirarlo, la observaba fijamente se encontraba justo frente a ella, altivo y gélido, sus pupilas obsidianas la miraban fijo como si observaran a un diminuto insecto.

-V-vegeta… gr-gracias –le agradeció dificultosamente.

-Hmph –le desvió la mirada –No me agradezcas, esto no te hubiera sucedido, sino hubieras cometido la estupidez de venir hasta aquí… si deseas conservar tu vida, lárgate de aquí cuanto antes.

-¡Eso nunca! –lo enfrentó –No me iré

-Mírate estas tan agotada y lastimada, no eres de ayuda para el escuadrón, ¡te ordeno que te marches en este instante! –le gritó exasperado.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! –le regresó el grito cargado de enfado.

El soldado regresó a enfrentar a Vegeta

-¡Maldito como te atreviste a intervenir! –Formó una poderosa bola de energía que iba a lanzar contra los dos –¡Muere junto con esta maldita mujer!

Bulma no podría esquivar esa bola de energía, Vegeta inmediatamente la tomó de la cintura y se elevó con ella esquivando la bola de energía, la sujetó con un solo brazo y con el otro, lo utilizó para lanzar otra bola de energía que le dio fin al soldado.

La había protegido otra vez, era inaudito, para él, para ella… la princesa respiraba agitadamente, Vegeta sentía su respiración muy de cerca, ella inconscientemente giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de él, se miraron varios segundos el uno al otro sumergidos en las profundidades de sus ojos, en ese mar profundo tan luminoso y en esos obsidiana fríos y enigmáticos tan difíciles de descifrar.

Volvieron a la realidad cuando la princesa se quejó.

-¡Auch! –se tomó el estómago.

Vegeta descendió con ella y la miró con frialdad.

-Es tu decisión quedarte aquí, mantente lejos o sólo serás una carga.

Ella lo miró indignada, una carga, ella no sería jamás una carga, su estomagó había sido brutalmente golpeado hace unos minutos, sentía el intenso dolor interno que le impedía sostenerse en pie.

-¿Qué esperas?... debes hacerlo

Esta vez escuchó un atisbo de sutileza en sus palabras, esa voz grave y a veces rasposa, ahora parecía tan suave.

Bulma comprendió que debía hacerle caso, después de todo tenía razón, sólo asintió.

La princesa desde una roca lo observaba pelear contra tres hombres y observaba también a los soldados del escuadrón sólo quedaban seis con vida y continuaban peleando, muchos de ellos murieron… ¿por qué no había ido a ayudarlos y a ella sí?... se formulaba esa cuestión en su mente una y otra vez, pero jamás conseguía la respuesta correcta, Vegeta no era del tipo de persona que hiciera las cosas porque sí, algo oculto había en sus acciones y conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que quisiera humillarla por sus fricciones en el pasado, después de todo alguna vez juró vengarse de ella, quizá eso pretendía hacerla sentir inútil, era la mejor forma de hacerla enfadar.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, yo no soy una inútil -decía, mientras intentaba recuperarse, sólo necesitaba unos minutos y volvería a la batalla.

Más de sus soldados fueron cayendo, Vegeta no protegió a ninguno, los dejó morir, pudiéndolos haber puesto fuera de batalla como lo hizo con Bulma, pero él no era esa clase de sujeto, pero si no lo era ¿Por qué demonios si lo hizo con ella?, pensaba mientras sostenía una fuerte contienda con Shiosi, ese sujeto no era como los otros, era un guerrero elite de Cooler, probablemente su mano derecha. Sólo quedaban dos de sus soldados además de Bulma y él mismo; de los soldados de Cooler solo quedaban Shiosi y Mui, sus soldados combatían juntos contra el último.

Bulma no podía estar más sin hacer nada, se irguió y junto todo el valor que necesitaba en sus entrañas, les demostraría que ella era una valiosa guerrera, pero sobre todo no dejaría que otra vez su planeta se viera amenazado, no importaba si esta vez tenía que entregar su vida, moriría con dignidad y lucharía hasta que no le quedara una sola gota de energía.

Iba a dirigirse a atacar a Mui, pero miró a Vegeta ser brutalmente golpeado por Shiosi, el príncipe tenía varios cortes en su brazo derecho y una herida en su frente, el sujeto lo estaba golpeando contra el suelo, formando un profundo cráter con cada golpe, su sangre comenzó a fluir, de un rojo tan intenso, cada golpe era más intenso y su rostro cremoso se teñía de ese color carmesí, el saiyajin luchaba por erguirse, pero era demasiado obvio que estaba agotado, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que él la salvó, ella había estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que desenfocó su atención de la batalla; la ira y otro sentimiento se agolparon en sus entrañas más allá de su estómago, no le estaba gustando verlo en esas condiciones, que ese sujeto lo golpeara con tanta saña, mucho menos el correr de su sangre y su rostro empapado de ese líquido, las cosas no debían ser así…

Sujetó el arcó y disparó con precisión su flecha, está atravesó directo el brazo de Shiosi, el mismo que utilizaba para castigar a Vegeta, se incendió de inmediato y esa flecha contenía un veneno mortal; Vegeta observó estupefacto el arma que había atacado a su verdugo y giró su rostro para observar quien la había lanzado y miró a Bulma aun sosteniendo el arco y respirando agitadamente.

-E-esa humana –decía dificultosamente, casi arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Déjalo en paz, ahora es mi turno monstruo! –expresó con pronunciada valentía, mientras caminó hacia ellos y se colocó frente a Vegeta, en una posición de protección.

-Pero ¿Qué está haciendo?...

-Así que hay más basuras todavía, como quieras niña, me desharé del príncipe después, pero no creas que seré suave contigo sólo porque eres una mujer –rio sarcástico.

-Imbécil… sólo es una imbécil… -la miró indignado -¡Lárgate de aquí humana, le estás entregando tu vida en charola de plata! –le gritó a todo el pulmón el príncipe.

-No importa, yo pelearé, no soy una cobarde, si mi destino es morir en esta batalla que así sea, pero no dejaré de pelear.

-¡Eres una ilusa idiota!… -la insultó exasperado por su actitud, sabía de antemano que esa mujer poco podría hacer contra ese sujeto.

-Y qué más da Vegeta, tenía que ayudarte, no podía dejar que ese infeliz acabara contigo.

-Ese no es tu asunto y yo no necesito tu ayuda –escupió orgulloso.

-Tú me salvaste, yo tenía que salvarte –le dijo, girándose y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

El corazón de Vegeta se encogió ante sus palabras, pero sobre todo esa sonrisa inocente que le regaló; sus palabras murieron en sus labios, no sabía que decir.

-Como quieran, el destino de ambos es morir.

-Pero antes deberías observar tu brazo –rio satisfecha.

Shiosi observó su brazo, este ya estaba gangrenado.

-La gangrena necrotizará cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que mueras.

-¡Maldita perra, pagaras muy caro por esto! –sujetó su extremidad y con su otra mano cortó de tajó su brazo ennegrecido, los borbotones de sangre con pus chorrearon a varios metros. Bulma no pudo contener el asco y llevó su mano al estómago, para evitar vomitar allí mismo.

Bulma desenvainó nuevamente y colocó su espada frente a ella lista para luchar, Vegeta observaba todo como en cámara lenta.

Se lanzó atacarla, ello logró esquivar varios de sus golpes, era demasiado veloz, Shiosi estaba colmado de ira, quería desgarrarla, hacerla pedazos, la mataría sin compasión; después de escasos minutos logró arrancarle la espada y lanzarla varios metros lejos de ella, el corazón de la princesa se cubrió de temor sabía lo que le esperaba; Vegeta comenzó a erguirse sabía lo que venía y más allá de sus barreras de ética personal y su orgullo no permitiría que nadie tomara la vida de esa humana.

Bulma como último recurso concentró su fuerza en sus brazos y piernas y se colocó en guardia, esta vez lucharía con su cuerpo.

-¡Mil veces maldita, te torturaré hasta escuchar tus alaridos de súplica para que termine de asesinarte de una vez… perra infeliz!

Antes de que ella o Vegeta pudieran percatarse, él ya se encontraba frente a ella; le propinó una dolorosa bofetada que le rompió el labio inferior y la hizo caer pesadamente al suelo.

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Hola muchas gracias por leer, agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios cada uno de ellos es un impulso para mí para seguir escribiendo. Les mando muchos abrazos y saludos y les deseo también Felices Fiestas y para los que no lo celebran también les deseo que estén muy bien. Aquí les dejé este capítulo largo, espero que haya sido de su agrado los siguientes vienen más interesantes no dejen de leer…**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	17. Chapter 16: Sentimientos reprimidos

**Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **Sentimientos reprimidos**

.

El viento detuvo su palpitar, frenado, como si el tiempo quisiera detenerse, era la anunciación de un inminente destino, los dientes enormes se apretaban con ferocidad, como si solventaran un bruxismo incontrolable, la saliva corría detrás de ellos como los de una bestia que está a punto de embestir a su presa; el temor de la mujer corría por sus venas, en cada centímetro de su piel anidaban un sinfín de convulsiones súbitas, una tras otra, esperando el ataque, esperando el final, sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre, ese sabor a hierro la inundaba y le estaba jugando sucio en esos momentos, su vista estaba nublándose y lentamente sus fuerzas estaban escapando, parpadeó varias veces intentando recuperar el equilibrio y hacerle frente a su enemigo.

Vegeta percibió la atmosfera de muerte en ese instante y logró, aunque lastimado, incorporarse por completo; extendió un dedo y concentró un rayo, pero sus pensamientos detuvieron el ataque…

¿Por qué tenía que salvarla?; esa mujer no era nada en su vida, él no podría rescatarla siempre y esta era una gran oportunidad de deshacerse de ella, porque era una gran molestia, ¿que podría importarle la frágil vida de una mujer?... de una terrícola que era su enemiga; reflexionó que lo mejor era dejarla morir, su destino estaba sellado, debía dejar que las cosas sucedieran, él no era el salvador de nadie, él sólo era un despiadado saiyajin que gozaba de la sangre y la venganza, esa mujer lo había humillado en el pasado y se burlaría de su miserable infortunio, eso debía hacer, eso iba a hacer.

Shiosi la miró con más rabia y afiló las garras del único brazo que le quedaba, su aspecto parecía el de una bestia salvaje que sostenía su cuerpo en dos patas, su color dorado, parecía centellar, como una furia luminosa y devastadora aun sin tocarla, su aspecto había cambiado, inhaló profundo la princesa, observando su espada muy lejos de ella, ni siquiera podía moverse, es como si estuviera siendo manipulada por una extraña fuerza, que la mantenía sujetada a la tierra, como si su cuerpo estuviera inmerso en una especie de coma.

Aún estaba en el suelo, no podía levantarse, sus dedos fueron la única parte de su cuerpo que pudo articular, enterrándolos en el suelo, estaba muy asustada, más asustada que nunca antes, porque se sentía impotente, era la primera vez que el miedo la inmovilizaba, justo cuando vio a la bestia acercándosele, su palpitar regresó a su cuerpo y sus brazos cubrieron su rostro como el único aliento de batalla que le quedaba…

Sintió como fue sujetada del cuello dolorosamente, para después sentir las filosas garras arañando su espalda, sintió como si su filo la estuviera quemando, fue un dolor profundo y áspero, su espalda quedó al descubierto y su capa y la tela posterior de sus ropas quedaron hechas girones por el ataque.

Ella se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo con su rostro cubierto de dolor, Vegeta la observó, miró su espalda, sobresalían las heridas que las garras del monstruo le habían hecho hace unos instantes, su sangre corría a través de ellas y su blanquecina piel de seda estaba siendo teñida de rojo; recordó el día que la vio completamente desnuda en el lago, su piel cremosa, tan suave como si hubiera sido tejida a mano, ahora estaba marcada y su rostro estaba en el suelo enlodándose, percibía el dolor en su rostro, en sus ojos, que aún se mantenían abiertos, Shiosi la sujetó de los cabellos, lastimándole la nuca por el precipitado agarre.

-Esto no es nada maldita, te haré suplicarme por tu vida

La mujer instintivamente intentó golpearlo, propinándole una patada en el estómago, balanceando sus piernas que estaban en el aire, pero su golpe poco pudo hacerle, Shiosi, comenzó a abofetearla una y otra vez cada vez más fuerte.

El entrecejo del príncipe se fruncía más y más y sus puños involuntariamente se cerraron, su respiración estaba desasosegada.

Las mejillas de la princesa estaban rojas, finalmente dejó las bofetadas y la arrastró de los cabellos hasta una roca escarpada, no era difícil imaginar lo que tenía planeado. Con una sonrisa de maldad pura y plena de satisfacción, arrojó allí a la princesa colocó su pie en el rostro de ella enterrándoselo, las lágrimas de la princesa comenzaron a fluir, más que de dolor, eran de humillación, no podía hacer nada para salvarse de ese animal, miró a Vegeta que permanecía de pie inmóvil, su rostro no parecía nada contento, esta vez estaba segura que él no la rescataría, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, estaba a las orillas del infierno y esta vez se sentía sola, nadie vendría a ayudarla, de inmediato sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse y el la miró con su rostro lastimado y sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

Ella no podía hablar ahora, pero lo que le expresó con sus ojos, era algo como _"Sálvame",_ diciéndolo desesperadamente, como un grito de auxilio, él único que ahora podía detener esa masacre, él único que podía liberarla de esa tortura.

Levantó la mirada y observó a Shiosi, liberó el rostro de su pesado pie, pero ahora sus intenciones eran patearla hasta desfigurarla, cuando la iba a patear; la ira de Vegeta lo consumió, no pudo contenerse más y acudió en su rescate. Lo golpeó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas interponiéndose entre la princesa y él; continuó golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sus energías ahora parecían infinitas, quería matarlo, lastimarlo hasta que fuera el quien suplicara por su nefasta vida, sentía tanto odio hacia él, tantas ganas de vengarse… continuó hasta que logró hacerlo caer varios metros cuesta abajo de allí. El monstruo se levantó enfurecido dispuesto a darle su mejor golpe cuando fue interrumpido por el pitido de su rastreador.

-Señor Cooler –atendió el llamado -¿Cómo?... pero estoy a punto de aniquilarlos… -Esta bien señor, iré en este instante -observó con desdén a Vegeta y a la princesa –Ya volveremos a vernos y tengan por seguro que los mataré lentamente a los dos -salió volando junto con Mui dejando sus batallas inconclusas.

La princesa lo miró partir y sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, deslizó su mirada azul a Vegeta que permanecía enfurecido de pie a escasos metros de ella. Vegeta se giró y observó sin vida a otro de sus soldados, dos de ellos estaban con vida, pero muy malheridos y luego observó a Bulma, ella yacía en la roca sumamente lastimada.

Resopló para después dirigirse a sus soldados

-Vayan al refugio, más tarde contactaremos a los demás –ordenó

Los dos soldados se ayudaron entre sí para llegar al refugio, ellos se adelantaron. Vegeta se quedó a solas con Bulma.

-Te dije que sólo serías una carga –espetó con un dejo de molestia.

Por primera vez las palabras de la princesa quedaron presas en sus labios, no podía rebatirle eso, esta vez tenía razón y eso la destrozaba, el saberse débil e incompetente, no pudo golpearlo ni una sola vez, Vegeta se dirigió hacia ella pensando que iba a hacer con la mujer, cuando la escuchó sollozar, entonces la miró, estaba llorando, eran lágrimas y sollozos a la vez, se detuvo mientras solo la veía.

Ella se sujetó de la roca para incorporarse un poco, le dolían sus heridas, le dolía todo, se abrazó a sí misma, mientras lloraba, el desvió la mirada, por alguna razón odiaba ver este tipo de escenas.

-Tienes razón, fui sólo una carga –decía estremeciéndose –Yo sólo quería ayudarte…

El continuó en silencio, mientras la escuchaba.

-Pensé que podría lograr algo, ponernos a salvo a todos, pero yo no soy tan fuerte como ellos, por eso no pude defender mi planeta de ustedes y ahora mucho menos puedo defenderlo de la invasión de Cooler.

-Es evidente que no puedes hacerlo y nunca podrás hacerlo, eres una humana, jamás podrías enfrentarte a sujetos como ellos.

Ella bajó la mirada, se sentía tan pequeña como un insecto que fuera a ser aplastado, su dignidad ahora estaba pisoteada, ya no era nada, entrenó durante muchos años para ser una gran guerrera y ahora sólo era una burla.

Se acercó a ella y fuera de toda su ética personal observó sus heridas más de cerca, se veían terribles, era un milagro que no estuviera bramando desenfrenada de dolor, en realidad era una chica fuerte y valiente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-Te llevaré de regreso a tu reino –le dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo

Ella le tomó del antebrazo deteniéndolo.

-¡No por favor Vegeta, no hagas eso!… si mi padre me ve así se pondrá muy mal… y no quiero decepcionarlo… no quiero que sepa que fui derrotada… te lo suplico –le imploró con sus ojos llorosos.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti humana –expresó con su voz grave.

-Entonces… prefiero que me dejes aquí –lo miró llena de convicción.

-Es seguro que mueras aquí sola, esas heridas, no tardaran en infectarse.

-Entonces que así sea –dijo con aplomo.

La miró estupefacto, pudo ver a través de ella, su alma a veces podía ser tan parecida a la suya, eso hubiera sido justo lo que él hubiera contestado, entonces recordó cuando ella lo curó aun después de sus negativas, ella se quedó a su lado y lo ayudó limpiando sus heridas, alimentándolo. Cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió a prisa.

Sin previo aviso la tomó en sus brazos, cuidando de no lastimarla y salió volando con ella.

Ella apenas podía creerlo, a donde la llevaba y estar así sin protección en los cielos, más que los brazos de Vegeta, se sentía tan nerviosa.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó intrigada.

-Cierra la boca –sólo se limitó a contestar.

Durante todo el caminó el único sonido que escucho, fue el de los latidos del saiyajin, y allí estaba la respuesta a su incógnita, justo en su pecho… si tenía un corazón después de todo era sólo un hombre alienígena, pero hombre al fin.

Sin darse cuenta la calidez de ese fuerte pecho la hizo caer en los brazos de Morfeo y se quedó profundamente dormida, tanto que no sintió cuando llegaron al palacio.

Fueron recibidos por escasos sirvientes, algunos de ellos humanos.

-Llévenla a la cámara de recuperación –ordenó y enseguida la metieron allí.

…

Vegeta se limitó a observar en la cabina, mientras los científicos la preparaban.

-Esta es la última vez que te salvo la vida…

…

Caminó a través de los pasillos y observó a una mujer que traía algunas toallas.

-En cuanto salga, llévenla al reino del sur –se dirigió a sus aposentos a tomar un baño, más tarde comería y después volvería a marcharse, pero sin duda ya no tendría más contacto con esa terrícola.

Pasaron algunas horas la princesa finalmente se recuperó, debido a que sus heridas no eran tan profundas, observó su cuerpo desnudo y se ruborizó, ¿dónde demonios estaba? ¿y porque ya no tenía heridas? entonces una mujer se acercó y le pasó unas toallas y unas extrañas ropas para que se cambiara, ella le agradeció con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera retirarse le preguntó:

-¿Donde esta Vegeta?

-Eh… su alteza está por marcharse, termine de vestirse porque la llevarán de regreso al reino del sur –finalmente la mujer giró la perilla de la puerta y se marchó.

El cerebro de Bulma trabajó a marchas forzadas, ahora sentía sus energías renovadas; así que Vegeta la había traído hasta el palacio para curarla, se vistió rápidamente, era un uniforme muy similar a los de los saiyajin, una armadura pequeña sin hombreras y unos pantalones azul marino plegados al cuerpo, algo que jamás en su vida podría usar, pero no había más ropa que eso, así que se conformó, de inmediato salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió a la entrada principal, allí estaba Vegeta a punto de marcharse.

-¡Espera Vegeta! -el saiyajin se giró. –Antes que nada te agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí para curar mis heridas, pero no regresaré al reino del sur… pensarás que soy una loca masoquista, pero iré contigo, aunque muera, pase lo que pase, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

El saiyajin casi queda boquiabierto.

-Huh… -viró su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella –No voy a salvarte nunca más, entiéndelo de una maldita vez humana, ya me cansé de hacerla de tu niñero, no voy a rescatarte cada vez que te expones a la muerte, así que lo mejor que te conviene y si eres tan inteligente como dices, ¡márchate!…

-No me importa Vegeta, yo lucharé hasta el final, después de lo que pasó… me di cuenta que ese siempre ha sido mi destino, crecí para ser una guerrera, y así ha sido toda mi vida… al convertirme en soldado elite asumí esa responsabilidad, juré pelear hasta con mi propia vida por mi reino, simplemente pude hacer otra cosa, aprender a tocar todos los instrumentos como mi hermana y hacer toda esa clase de cosas que hacen las mujeres de mi planeta, pero yo misma elegí un camino distinto… no lo voy a abandonar ahora Vegeta… sé que puedes comprenderme, porque esto representa el honor de un guerrero…

Vegeta la miró fijo, comprendía cada una de sus palabras, ese honor del que ella hablaba era el mismo honor que el profesaba como saiyajin, la entendía, pero sabía que aunque su voluntad era muy fuerte no bastaría para ganar una batalla y terminaría muerta, no sabía porque eso le removía algo, algo muy profundo en los rescoldos de su alma.

-Hmph… diga lo diga, no habrá nada que te haga cambiar de opinión –se giró y comenzó a caminar.

…

…

Los hombres de Cooler fueron eliminados, Bardock, sujetaba a uno de los suyos, estaba malherido, mientras Tarble caminaba detrás de ellos con la mayoría del escuadrón sólo dos habían perecido, Tarble aun así se sentía intranquilo.

-¿No ha terminado aún verdad Bardock? –expresó con voz sepucral el joven príncipe.

-Así es su alteza, al menos tenemos la satisfacción que nuestro escuadrón no dejó ni uno vivo.

…

…

Pota y sus hombres no tuvieron pérdidas, habían formulado una buena estrategia, estaban descansando en un edificio abandonado, mientras esperaban los informes de los demás.

…

Yamcha y Picollo avivaban el fuego, ya había oscurecido, el frío comenzó a hacerse presente, observaban a Kakarotto ayudar a los otros sayajin a curar sus heridas, se miraron entre ellos.

-Fue una batalla dura –rompió el silencio Picollo.

-Sí así fue y mucho me temo que esto aún no termina –aclaró Kakarotto.

-Quieres decir que hay más sujetos como esos todavía… -agregó Yamcha angustiado.

-Sí… tres de ellos se retiraron, al parecer Cooler los hizo llamar, pero dudo mucho que sean los únicos… no tenemos idea de cuantos de nuestros hombres murieron esta tarde en batalla –colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras sus dedos alcanzaban el fuego en busca de calor.

-Pero su ejército no era tan grande como pensábamos –dijo Yamcha.

-Probablemente, pero aun así nosotros somos muy escasos, la raza saiyajin está extinguiéndose… -Kakarotto bajó la mirada.

…

…

El rey Vegeta salió y pudo encontrase con su hijo le extrañó verlo así.

-Vegeta… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-No mucho, aun hay sabandijas en este planeta.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu escuadrón? ¿Tienes noticias de nuestro ejército?

-Están en el refugio y…

En ese momento su padre dejó de prestarle atención cuando miró a la mujer como expectante a acompañarlo.

-Esta mujer aun esta con vida –expresó asombrado.

-Hmph… sí así es.

-Su majestad –enseguida se reverenció en señal de respeto.

-No creí que los humanos fueran tan resistentes…

-Bueno es que en realidad Vegeta me trajo hasta aquí porque yo estaba muy mal… -inmediatamente fue interrumpida por el príncipe que la detuvo con su voz gélida y áspera.

-¡Silencio humana! no te entrometas en una conversación que no te corresponde… si venimos aquí es por las mini cámaras de recuperación, las necesitaremos, muchos saiyajin salieron malheridos…

-Vaya eso es una muy mala noticia –se tomó la barbilla preocupado –Lleva inmediatamente las mini cámaras serán de gran ayuda, no podemos perder a nuestros hombres, ante todo debemos proteger nuestra raza, estamos al borde de la extinción, -apretó los puños.

-Disculpen… yo puedo ayudar a transportar las mini cámaras de una manera más fácil… puedo encapsularlas –ofreció.

-Mmm… Está bien humana, hazlo ya no pierdas tiempo –indicó el rey.

Vegeta esperó mientras observaba el llano, su padre se acercó a él.

-Hay algo más ¿verdad?

-Sólo dos de mi escuadrón sobrevivieron –dijo con calma.

-No puede ser, todos nuestros hombres son increíblemente fuertes…

-Hmph…

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que esa mujer siga con vida e ilesa, siendo una simple humana.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar sin prestarle atención a su padre, afortunadamente la humana regresó pronto.

-Listo, están encapsuladas, también encapsulé otro equipo médico de primeros auxilios.

-Bien, vámonos…

-Pero Vegeta ¿y tus heridas?… podrías entrar a la cámara de recuperación ahora.

-No es necesario, ¡vámonos ya! –ordenó.

-Pero… está bien, podemos tratarlas allá… es mejor que vayamos en uno de mis aviones, ahorrarás energía –le convenció.

-Hmph…

Dicho eso se marcharon en el avión.

…

El rey los vio partir y se giró a sus súbitos

-Manténganme informado de la situación de la batalla –se marchó ondeando con violencia la capa.

-Su majestad… -se dirigió una mujer de avanzada edad al soberano saiyajin –Disculpe… es que intente detener a esa mujer, se llevó equipo médico y las mini cámaras portátiles… dijo que el príncipe lo había ordenado y que se iría con él…

-¿De qué hablas?... –cuestionó confundido.

-Bueno es que el príncipe trajo a esa humana a la cámara de recuperación estaba muy malherida, me pidió que cuando se curara la llevaran de regreso al reino del sur, pero se escabulló.

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Mi hijo trajo a esa humana para curarla!? –la venas de su amplia frente se exaltaron a punto de querer reventarse.

La mujer asintió

-¡Maldición!… ahora veo porque estaba ilesa, trajo hasta aquí a esa mujer y dejó a nuestros hombres en el refugio, esa familiaridad que existe entre ellos… -frunció con violencia el ceño –No, no es posible

Aterrizaron muy cerca del refugio…

Bulma guardó la nave en la capsula, caminaron hasta llegar al refugio improvisado, algo muy semejante a una escueta cueva, allí estaban los dos saiyajin sobrevivientes, se les veía muy mal, la chica arrojó la capsulas y dos cámaras de recuperación emergieron.

-Vegeta, lo mejor por ahora es que se recuperen al cien por ciento, con lo malheridos que están sería muy probable que no pasaran la noche –advirtió la princesa.

El saiyajin desvió la mirada y le indicó a sus soldados entrar, ambos lo hicieron.

-En unas horas estarán listos, guardé suficientes cámaras, deberíamos llevarlas a los demás escuadrones no sabemos cuántos saiyajin más hayan salido heridos –dijo esto pensando también en sus amigos, sobre todo en Yamcha.

-Dejaremos que se recuperen y ellos mismos las llevaran a los demás.

-Pero yo misma puedo hacerlo…

-¡Ya te dije que ellos las llevarán! –indicó molesto, no se encontraba de humor para sortear los obstinos de esa mujer.

-Me parece sólo una pérdida de tiempo saiyajin terco –se cruzó de brazos exasperada.

Durante varios minutos no se dirigieron la palabra, más bien ella no quiso dirigírsela, siempre era ella la que iniciaba las conversaciones, porque el apenas y articulaba una o dos palabras, era un saiyajin de muy pocas palabras, que se distinguía por su soledad, desde muy pequeño había sido así. La princesa lo observaba en silencio, a veces le parecía tan irritante e insufrible, pero luego recordó lo que hace algunas horas había pasado, como la había protegido más de una vez, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y comprendió que ese saiyajin no era aquel permafrost sin sentimientos como ella a veces lo llamaba, dentro de él, aunque el jamás quisiera admitirlo existían sentimientos, él tenía un alma, aunque nunca lo aceptara; dejó de mirarlo mientras permanecía sentado en la roca.

Desencapsuló una caja de grandes dimensiones y extrajo de ella las suficientes provisiones alimenticias para controlar el apetito de los saiyajin, habían decenas de frutas variadas y alimentos enlatados y otros de fácil preparación, era una fortuna en estos casos contar con ellos, ya que ella no sabía cocinar, lo único que tenía que hacer era calentarlos al fuego y estarían listos. Hizo una fogata y en una gran olla vertió el contenido de esos alimentos preparados y en escasos minutos estuvo la comida, olía bien, no eran manjares, pero hace muchas horas que sus estómagos no probaban alimento. La princesa vertió los alimentos calientes y ofreció en un plato al saiyajin malhumorado.

-Toma esta listo

Él la miró y aunque hubiera querido rechazarlo no pudo, moría de hambre, tomó el plato y comenzó a devorar.

La mujer se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer pausadamente.

-Mmm esta delicioso –decía mientras comía.

Él no se inmutó, continuó devorando, la tenía tan cerca que se sentía muy incómodo…

-¿Has pensado en algo Vegeta? –rompió el silencio.

El saiyajin por unos instantes dejó de comer

-¿Pensar en qué?

-La manera de derrotar a esos desgraciados.

-Hmph...no es necesario pensar, el único objetivo es eliminarlos a toda costa.

-Ya tuvimos la experiencia de pelear con ellos y es muy…

-Por eso deberías preguntarte si es necesario que sigas aquí…

La princesa enmudeció.

-Ya no volveré a salvarte –soltó con dureza.

-… Lo sé Vegeta –bajó la mirada –Sé que por mi culpa no pudiste ayudar a los tuyos… y entiendo que estés harto de ayudarme –levantó la mirada y la cruzó con los negros profundos –Aun así siempre te agradeceré lo que hiciste por mí, y me has demostrado lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a ti –Vegeta no pude dejar de sorprenderse con sus palabras –Cuando peleé contigo por primera vez lo único que alcanzaba a ver de ti era tu sed desquiciada de sangre, tu falta de compasión, incluso hace unas horas que te vi luchando contra esos invasores, la manera en la que te divertías torturando, me causó tanto temor a la vez y me remontó a ese Vegeta que conocí por primera vez; pero luego tu tuviste compasión de mí y me salvaste y finalmente comprendí que muy dentro de ti hay alguien más que ese saiyajin frío y sanguinario.

Vegeta le desvió la mirada y se levantó.

-Deja de decir estupideces, no te hagas ideas que no son, si yo te salvé fue por lastima, después de todo eres una mujer, una mujer muy débil… no confundas las cosas –caminó al exterior de la cueva dejando a Bulma hecha un lío en su mente sus palabras habían logrado lastimarla, pero a la vez le recordaban que Vegeta era una coraza muy dura de romper, nunca aceptaría ningún tipo de debilidad, volvió a sonreír y hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, poco a poco, cada vez más lo iba conociendo.

…

…

Picollo… ese es tu nombre ¿cierto? –preguntó Kakarotto al namekiano, él segundo asintió –Podría pedirte un favor

-Eh sí por supuesto… -asintió nuevamente.

-Necesito abandonar el refugió algunas horas… ¿podrían hacerse cargo hasta que regrese?

…

El saiyajin amable se dirigió a los territorios del sur y aterrizó en la pequeña casita, la mujer secaba los trastos y su padre había caído al sofá completamente ebrio, como todos los días; el vientre de la mujer ya estaba abultado, pasaba delicadamente su mano, acariciándolo mientras tarareaba una bella canción infantil que solía cantarle su madre cuando ella era muy pequeña. Sintió unos pasos en el exterior de la casa, aplastaban el pasto seco, por eso pudo escucharlos, se asomó por la ventana y no logró visualizar nada, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y decidió ir a averiguar.

Abrió la puerta y caminó al exterior, cuando no vio a nadie se decidió a volver, pero unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por detrás, envolviéndole la cintura y el vientre, observó esas manos y su corazón se estremeció girándose de inmediato para abrazar y besar a su amado Kakarotto.

Después de abandonar sus labios

-Kakarotto ¿Cómo lograste venir hasta aquí? –preguntó aun emocionada.

-Aproveché que mi padre no estaba vigilando y decidí venir a verte

La mujer bajó la mirada

-¿Es cierto que hay una nueva guerra?... He escuchado…

-Desafortunadamente sí, han llegado poderosos invasores y hoy tuvimos el primer enfrentamiento con ellos, muchos de los nuestros perecieron –bajó la mirada.

La luz era muy escasa, ya era de noche.

Milk enfocó los ojos a su cuerpo y entonces lo vio muy herido.

-¡Oh por Dios Kakarotto, estas tan lastimado!

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estoy bien –Milk lo llevó de inmediato a su habitación, evitando despertar a su padre, aunque sabía de antemano que nada podría despertarlo, aun así fue sigilosa.

Tomó el botiquín y comenzó a curarlo. Una vez hecho esto Kakarotto la colocó en la cama y la cubrió de caricias y apasionados besos, ambos no pudieron contenerse y se entregaron el uno al otro.

…

…

Bardock estaba sentado junto a la orilla del mar, observando la luna creciente, parecía de plata, tan hermosa, a pesar de estar cortada, sus pies se encontraban con el oleaje suave de las aguas de ese mar ahora oscuro por la noche, de un azul índigo; observó el hermoso dije, una delicada joya que traía siempre colgado a su pecho y lo acarició cariñosamente.

Recordó esas delicadas y pequeñas manos entregándoselo.

FLASH BACK

-Toma… este es uno de los escasos recuerdos de mi madre, quiero que lo tengas tú, por favor consérvalo es muy importante para mí, su brillo especial te recordara a mí y aquellos momentos que compartimos, ahora vete.

-Gracias en verdad es hermoso, lo cuidaré siempre como el más precioso y valioso tesoro, adiós… espero volver a verla –lo sujetó fuerte en sus manos agrietadas y se marchó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El saiyajin respiró profundo recordando aquellas memorias, tan nítidas, tan difíciles de olvidar y tan dolorosas, más de veintisiete años cargando ese pasado.

…

Los saiyajin finalmente salieron de las cámaras de recuperación, el príncipe les ordenó llevar las cámaras a los demás escuadrones y solicitar un reporte detallado de perdidas, así lo hicieron.

Vegeta sabía los resultados de ese reporte, sabía las condiciones poco favorables que estaba atravesando su reino, aunque jamás, por su inmensurable orgullo se permitiera tener debilidad alguna, en su interior asumía el destino que les deparaba a su raza y muy dentro de él la angustia crecía y crecía; desde que era muy pequeño y mucho antes que él naciera jamás había vivido en paz, las invasiones y la guerra habían marcado su vida, su estancia en la Tierra era la primer experiencia "pacifica" que él había experimentado o lo más cercano a ello.

Bulma miró su sombra desde el umbral de la entrada de la cueva, él estaba de pie sobre un claro, con su cuerpo siempre rígido, siempre en guardia, la princesa se sintió atraída por caminar junto a él, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, pareciera que sólo estaba iluminada esa parte donde él estaba, se irguió y caminó, se detuvo justo detrás de él y suspiró silenciosamente, a pesar de toda esa oscuridad sentía tranquilidad, ella odiaba la oscuridad, era una de sus grandes debilidades, pero junto a él y justo en ese momento, podría caminar con él en medio de toda esa negra noche.

Vegeta había notado su presencia, odiaba admitirlo, pero no le molestaba en absoluto casi podía sentir muy de cerca sus respiraciones suaves y pausadas, evitando el mayor ruido posible, ¿por qué se acercaba a él si ella sabía que no soportaba su presencia? se preguntaba, era una mujer tan osada, cualquier mujer incluso las mujeres de su raza, ni siquiera lo miraban a los ojos, sentía el temor recorrer sus pieles, pero ella era todo lo contrario, su cuerpo destilaba seguridad y valentía, y eso lo inundaba de dudas; esa mujer tenía el poder absoluto de hacerlo hacer cosas inimaginables, de tener pensamientos triviales y sentirse tan terriblemente débil, ella era la peor amenaza en su vida, porque ahora entendía que no podía hacerle nada y eso lo llenaba de ira, sentirse tan vulnerable ante una simple humana, eso era humillante.

La humana intentó romper el silencio tratando de articular palabras, pero estas quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, no sabía porque pero algo le dijo que si rompía ese silencio, ese momento único de paz se rompería también; decidió dejar las cosas así y poco a poco se fue alejando de él, entró a la cueva y preparó su bolsa de dormir, le dejó a Vegeta otra…

Después de casi una hora el saiyajin entró a la cueva, quisiera o no era necesario descansar, se sentó junto al fuego, no tenía ni un ápice de sueño, sin embargo estaba exhausto, observaba las llamas de la fogata que iluminaban la oscuridad de esa cueva. Observó a la mujer dormía, tan plácidamente como si ignorara lo que sucedía en su planeta, estaban posiblemente frente a la peor batalla de sus vidas y ella parecía inmune al efecto de la guerra, sus gestos tan relajados, su blanquecina piel y algo que jamás había notado, sus pestañas eran tan largas, sus cabellos caían graciosamente por sus hombros, y parecían tan luminosos, nunca había apreciado su rostro, jamás se lo había permitido, ahora tenía total libertad y sin temor de ser descubierto, la humana dormía profundamente y sus soldados no regresarían hasta el amanecer, bajó su mirada a sus manos que sostenían la cobija, eran tan delgadas y pequeñas y a pesar de ser una guerrera parecían tan tersas, esas manos le recordaban a las de su madre, ninguna otra mujer de su raza tenía unas manos tan perfectas como las de su fallecida madre, las mujeres saiyajin tenían una belleza salvaje y exuberante, sus manos eran gruesas y fuertes.

Cada vez que miraba con atención a esa humana, era imposible desprender sus ojos de la vista, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, pero por primera vez y justo en ese momento no deseaba dejar de verla, quería observarla… era tan diferente cuando dormía, parecía tan inofensiva y su fuerte carácter no estaba al acecho, no podía entender cómo podía enfrentar a todos esos monstruos si su cuerpo era tan pequeño, su cuerpo parecía tan frágil sin embargo no lo era.

…

Amaneció finalmente, el saiyajin había dormido algunas horas, mientras que la princesa había tenido un sueño reparador, al levantarse observó la cueva vacía intuyó que Vegeta había salido, quizá había ido a reflexionar a algún sitio o a ejercitar su cuerpo, comenzaba a conocer sus manías.

Observó su cuerpo y el olor de la soluciones químicas que ayudaron a curar sus heridas, tenía que bañarse, necesitaba aprovechar que el saiyajin no estaba cerca, así que caminó buscando algún cuerpo de agua hasta que halló una laguna, dio un vistazo rápido verificando que nadie estuviera cerca y comenzó a desvestirse, sumergió su cuerpo en la laguna, sus aguas extrañamente no eran tan frescas como imaginaba, era cálidas casi como las de un manantial, se bañaba sin premuras disfrutando la tranquilidad del lugar y la calidez de sus aguas…

El saiyajin comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cueva, moría de sed, desde el día anterior no había probado agua, no podía esperar a pedirle a esa humana que le diera de beber así que divisó una laguna, se dirigió a ese sitio y se arrodilló tomando en sus manos un poco de agua y bebió, de pronto algo emergió de las aguas y él se irguió de inmediato, más fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la mujer completamente desnuda y de ella al verlo frente a ella mirándola, sus mejillas se ruborizaron como los tomates maduros y de inmediato se sumergió en el agua completamente avergonzada, solo dejó su cabeza a la vista.

-¿¡Pero que estas mirando pervertido!? –le gritó encolerizada.

Las palabras de la mujer lo ruborizaron y lo molestaron en demasía, como se atrevía a hablarle así.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves humana!? ¡Jamás intentaría observarte! –decía mientras fruncía el ceño y sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-¿¡Por qué sigues allí!? ¡Voltéate o jamás podré salir de aquí!… ¡hazlo ya! ¿Qué esperas? –le gritaba.

-Hmph –se giró de inmediato, eso era tan vergonzoso, pero sus pies por primera vez parecían como enterrados en el suelo y trémulos sin convulsionar.

La chica salió y se cubrió de inmediato, jamás se había vestido tan rápido en su vida, cuidó que el saiyajin no intentara nada.

-Listo…

-Tsk…

-Se puede saber… ¿por qué llegaste a esta laguna, mientras yo me bañaba? –le preguntó indignada.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué demonios sumergiste tu horrible cuerpo en un lugar que sirve para beber y otros fines? –le devolvió con gestos asesinos.

-¡Uy grosero!… -resopló –Tenía que bañarme, estaba cubierta de químicos y ese olor estaba volviéndose insoportable.

-Huh… nuestro ejército viene en camino –informó, desviando el incómodo tema.

-¿Quieres decir que nos reuniremos con los demás escuadrones?

El príncipe asintió.

…

…

Kakarotto se despidió de su amada y voló lo más veloz que pudo a su refugio, para su mala suerte se encontró con su padre y su escuadrón.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas Kakarotto? ¿Y por qué abandonaste tu escuadrón? –recriminó enfurecido.

-Padre… -su interior comenzó a temblar le temía más que al mismísimo Cooler –Bueno quise dar una vuelta por los alrededores en busca de los nuestros, siempre existe la posibilidad que alguno haya sobrevivido –dijo visiblemente tenso.

-¡Tú crees que a mí me engañas niño estúpido!

-Bardock, no es momento de eso, mi hermano nos está esperando, si lo hacemos esperar se pondrá de muy mal humor –advirtió el príncipe Tarble.

Bardock asintió y dejó su discusión para después.

Kakarotto sabía que su padre lo conocía muy bien, sabía que había estado con esa despreciable humana como el la llamaba.

Yamcha y Picollo volaban en una de las naves de Bulma, el corazón del humano daba tumbos ansiosos por verla.

- _Princesa, necesito verla… no permitiré que nada malo le pase, me quedaré a su lado…_

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola queridos lectores antes que nada les agradezco todos sus comentarios, y saber que les gusta la historia me pone muy feliz, les tengo excelentes noticias ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo de 24 páginas y comenzará a pasar lo que tanto esperan, como les había dicho desde un inicio, es una historia bastante larga, por eso las cosas han sucedido muy despacio, pero a partir del próximo capítulo encontraremos muchas revelaciones y lo demás es sorpresa no pueden dejar de leer porque todo lo que viene no es por nada pero está interesantísimo, comienza el clímax de la historia.**

 **Les mando muchos saludos y les agradezco a todos los lectores que siempre me dejan algún comentario y también a aquellos anónimos y silenciosos. Un abrazo y hasta pronto.**


	18. 17 Tu nombre en el silencio y oscuridad

**Capítulo 17**

 **.**

" **Tu nombre en el silencio y la oscuridad"**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo largo contiene escenas de violencia que para algunos lectores podrían resultar perturbadoras.**

 ***Desde un inicio les avisé que esta historia contenía no sólo romance, también aventura, tragedia, drama y muchas escenas crudas, escenas explicitas de sangre, por ese motivo si te resulta difícil leerlas puedes saltarte esas partes, este capítulo contiene fragmentos crudos; aclaro veremos constantemente escenas de este tipo. Sin más gracias por leerme y gracias por todos sus comentarios. ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

 **.**

El lugar se cubrió de gélido viento, era natural en los territorios del Norte, en poco tiempo la nieve volvería a cubrir de blanco los alrededores, los tres escuadrones aterrizaron súbitamente donde el príncipe y la humana aguardaban. Tarble observó a su hermano de pie a un escaso metro de la humana y eso le inquietó, Bardock no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al mirar a la mujer aún con vida, él tenía la esperanza que hubiera muerto en la batalla, pero estaba allí, junto a su alteza ilesa y a su derecha como su protegida. Yamcha y Picollo bajaron de la nave y observaron a la princesa sana y salva ambos agradecieron al cielo que estuviera bien, lo que no comprendían es como no se inmutaba al estar tan cerca de ese príncipe sanguinario sin un resquicio de temor, a su lado como un igual, como si ese príncipe tuviera un extraño trato con la peliazul, era inexplicable, escalofríos inundaron al joven guerrero, le molestaba verla cerca de él.

Bulma al observar a su maestro y sus amigos con vida esbozó una enorme sonrisa, que fue bien recibida por ellos.

-Me alegra que estén todos bien

-Nosotros también estamos muy felices de verla con bien princesa.

Los ojos de Yamcha se iluminaban al mirarla y escucharla hablar.

Atención todos y ustedes también basuras, el príncipe va a hablar –interrumpió Bardock.

Bulma y sus amigos se giraron y sobre todo ella prestó toda su atención al príncipe.

-Después de la batalla con los hombres de Cooler, registramos una gran cantidad de pérdidas de vida saiyajin, lo que compromete a nuestra raza, tuvimos la oportunidad de catar a nuestros enemigos, es verdad que son muy poderosos, pero la gran mayoría no lo son, hay dos de ellos que son de especial peligro, mi escuadrón tuvo la oportunidad de luchar contra ellos…el resultado fue crítico, pero no debemos olvidar al objetivo principal, Cooler, su fuerza los supera y por mucho –respiró profundo casi arrastrando las palabras con lo que estaba a punto de decir: -Por ahora no atacaremos, nos mantendremos expectantes –el bullicio de los presentes se hizo escuchar, no era posible lo que escuchaban, su príncipe siempre se lanzaba a atacar sin importar nada –¡Silencio! –Los hizo callar –Necesitamos averiguar qué es lo que están planeando, seguir de cerca sus pasos y saber lo que piensan hacer y como lo van a hacer -el silencio incomodo reinó en el lugar. –Tengo la sospecha que no sólo desean apoderarse de este planeta, por eso tomé esa decisión.

-Me parece una estrategia excelente príncipe Vegeta lo felicito por su decisión –agregó la humana.

Vegeta sólo la miró de reojo.

-Es verdad esa es una buena estrategia hermano, esos individuos están actuando muy extraño, Cooler pudo eliminarnos a todos en un santiamén y sin embargo lo ha hecho a cuentagotas como si planeara algo más –expresó Tarble intentando encontrar una explicación.

-No estoy segura si realmente quieren eliminarnos a todos, me parece que no pretenden dejar un planeta vacío como Freezer lo hubiera hecho, es seguro que hay algo más, puesto que cuando luchábamos contra ellos, los hizo llamar deteniendo la batalla –dijo la princesa.

-¡Deja de sacar conjeturas estúpidas niña, tu opinión aquí no cuenta! –espetó Bardock, aborrecía a esa mujer, su odio era tal que no podía controlarse.

Vegeta sólo lo miró furioso, mientras permanecía pensativo, su hermano y esa mujer también se habían percatado de ello.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la princesa infeliz! –Yamcha saltó en su defensa.

-¡Yamcha! –Bulma lo sujetó del brazo, lo que menos necesitaban ahora era un enfrentamiento

Bardock lo miró con desdén y a la defensiva.

-¡Cierren la maldita boca, no quiero escuchar más idioteces! –el príncipe les gritó exasperado.

-Entonces ¿regresaremos al palacio? –preguntó Tarble

-No. Nos estableceremos aquí este es un buen sitio para nosotros, regresar al palacio sería muy riesgoso.

…

Los saiyajin comenzaron a comer, estaban muy hambrientos, mientras Bulma y sus amigos comían despacio alejados de los demás.

-¿Qué piensa hacer su alteza? Todo esto ya se volvió muy riesgoso –añadió Yamcha.

-Seguiremos la estrategia de Vegeta –dijo seria.

-No cabe duda que eres una mujer valiente Bulma, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, de todos mis discípulos tu siempre fuiste la más impetuosa –le tomó del hombro el maestro Roshi.

-Gracias maestro, en realidad no sé cómo terminará esto, esos sujetos son tan terriblemente fuertes, pero lo que más me preocupa es su estilo de pelea, son sanguinarios y… -se abría cuando fue abruptamente interrumpida por Yamcha.

-Como ese maldito saiyajin –lo miró con recelo, señalando a Vegeta.

-Yamcha… -observó el rostro enojado del guerrero.

-Dígame princesa ¿ese infeliz no intentó lastimarla o hacerle algo? –preguntó angustiado.

-No, jamás… -esas palabras de ella misma resonaron en su interior tan fuertemente que parecían alguna vez inimaginables, pero era cierto –Vegeta me ha protegido durante todo este tiempo, sé que sonara extraño, pero no deben desconfiar, en verdad podemos confiar en él –dijo convencida.

Sus amigos no daban crédito sobre lo que les había confesado, simplemente no encajaba con la personalidad de ese saiyajin; Yamcha era el más incrédulo, había un trasfondo en todo esto y lo iba a descubrir y sabía que desde ahora no se separará de ella.

Bulma desencapsuló varias tiendas de acampar para los saiyajin, la cueva sería usada sólo por el príncipe, antes de eso los saiyajin estuvieron charlando, sobre los días venideros y de qué manera espiarían a los invasores, todo sucedería a partir del día siguiente.

…

Era más de media noche, todos dormían, sabían que el enemigo estaba muy lejos de allí, la princesa se levantó a orinar, estaba haciendo un frío ensordecedor, así que fue cubierta en una gruesa manta, salía humo de sus labios, en cualquier momento azotaría una tormenta invernal; encontró unos arbustos y orinó un tanto incomoda, mientras caminaba de regreso a su tienda, escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la cueva, como murmullos que se enaltecían con el eco de esa cueva, dudó si debía acercarse o no, pero finalmente su curiosidad ganó, se acercó sigilosamente y encontró la fogata encendida y al príncipe acostado en su bolsa de dormir, parecía tener el rostro húmedo, se acercó un poco más y lo escuchó…

 _El niño observaba impactado lo que acaba de escuchar, no hizo ni siquiera el intento de marcharse…_

 _-¡No debes hablar con nadie, de lo que viste me oyes… sino tú serías el culpable de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a nuestro pueblo entero!_

 _La mujer lo sujetó enérgicamente de los hombros, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban por su extrema furia. Las lágrimas de la mujer cubrieron sus intensos ojos negros._

 _-Mi vida sería tan distinta, tú tienes la culpa de todo, nunca estaré en paz… por tu culpa… desde que naciste hasta el día de hoy solo has sido una sombra de oscuridad._

 _El niño la encaró con odio_

 _-Pudiste haber elegido no tenerme, ¡así que la única culpable eres tú! –escupió con rencor._

 _La mujer lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas._

 _-¡Cállate!... tú no sabes nada_

…

-Vegeta… -sintió las manos de alguien tocarlo de los hombros, instintivamente, las apartó con fuerza, abrió los ojos y se incorporó apretando su cuello –Ve-vegeta –intentaba apartarle, pero él no reaccionaba estaba completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Porque no permaneces muerta y me dejas en paz!... ¡Desaparece! –le gritó mientras profundizaba el agarre, Bulma se removía intentando con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo de encima, él estaba sobre ella estrangulándola, el color de su piel comenzó a tornarse azulado, por la falta de oxígeno, sus fuerzas se fueron debilitando, hasta que el saiyajin volvió en sí y se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba sobre la humana apretando su cuello con rencor y esta estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, sus ojos azules lo miraban atemorizada; la soltó de inmediato… la princesa con debilidad comenzó a toser y él se quedó inmóvil a su lado, sin saber cómo reaccionar… poco a poco fue recuperando el oxígeno en sus pulmones, se fue incorporando lentamente sin levantarse, lo miró. Él estaba mirando a otro lado.

-Vegeta… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? –le preguntó, mientras se sobaba su dolorido cuello.

Él se levantó de inmediato intentando evadir lo sucedido, pero lo detuvo del brazo.

-No tienes que huir siempre, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, tú pensabas que yo era otra persona –aseguró.

-Hmph, ¿cómo aseguras que no lo hice a propósito humana?

-Porque sé que tú no me lastimarías… -respondió con absoluta seguridad.

-¿¡Quién demonios te crees para afirmar tal cosa!? ¡Yo podría matarte ahora mismo!…

-No lo creo… no lo harías –le retó

-Tsk… no me retes porque no te gustará descubrir lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz, pero lo único que tengo completamente claro es que tú no me lastimarás

Se acercó violentamente a ella y la sujetó de las ropas, la miró con odio

-¡Es mejor que te calles de una maldita vez! –le advirtió.

-Entonces hazlo, convénceme que eres capaz de hacerme daño –le provocó. El intensificó el agarre, estaba completamente exasperado y furioso… pasaron escasos segundos, sabía que tenía razón ella había ganado esta contienda así que se atrevió a sacarlo de ese incomodo momento -¿Quién era ella Vegeta?

El saiyajin la soltó y le dio la espalda

-No es de tu incumbencia –salió de la cueva

…

Lo observó volar

-Vegeta… ¿qué hay detrás de toda esa fría coraza que aparentas? –algo le decía que sus pesadillas tenían mucho que ver con su forma de comportarse y se sentía profundamente triste por él.

Vegeta golpeó un árbol con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Maldición maldita humana! cree que puede entrometerse y que tiene poder sobre mí –rugía de furia por su debilidad, al verse de esa forma al descubierto, estar cerca de ella era tan peligroso.

Tomó la determinación de mantenerse lejos de ella, era lo mejor.

Los saiyajin y los humanos despertaron, almorzaron y decidieron dividirse una vez más, irían a investigar y regresarían al anochecer al refugio esta vez se reunieron en grupos a voluntad sin ser elegidos por nadie.

Los humanos volaron en la nave observando las zonas destruidas.

-Es increíble los destrozos que se hicieron en tan poco tiempo –decía la princesa.

-Todo es culpa de esos malditos saiyajin, ese monstruo venía tras ellos y ahora nuestra raza está pagando las consecuencias.

-Es posible Yamcha, pero este planeta era blanco para cualquier ser ambicioso, tarde que temprano llegaría Cooler hasta aquí –añadió Picollo.

Los saiyajin encontraron algunas bases vacías de los invasores, pero estaban limpias sin un solo dato que pudiera servirles.

…

Las horas transcurrieron y la noche cayó, regresaron. El príncipe saiyajin permaneció en silencio sentado en una roca sin hablar con nadie…

Tarble se acercó a la princesa.

Con extrema timidez se sentó a su lado.

-Princesa… hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de Tights y yo…

-¿Quieres saber cómo está? –Bajó la mirada con nostalgia, la última vez que vio a su hermana pelearon terriblemente y quedaron como dos rivales peleando por el amor de un hombre –Ella está bien, sigue cantando como un ángel –rio.

-Me alegra saber que está bien

-¿Aún la amas verdad? -se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Sí… –bajó nuevamente la mirada, se sentía un idiota, pero no podía ocultarlo, no estar enamorado de una princesa tan bella como ella era imposible.

-Sabes… aunque ella no lo dice, sé que extraña mucho tu compañía, solía pasar las tardes leyendo los libros que le obsequiabas y siempre comentaba que le gustaba estar a tu lado

El príncipe se ruborizó y sonrió.

Quizá nunca lograría que esa hermosa princesa se fijara en él, pero como estaban las cosas ya no le importaba más viviría amándola, aunque ella jamás le correspondiera, si su padre pudiera escuchar lo que su corazón gritaba seguramente se volvería a decepcionar de él y se cuestionaría si él era realmente su hijo.

Pasaron varios días sin mayor novedad, Bulma intentó acercarse a Vegeta de una u otra forma, pero él siempre la ignoró, ni siquiera la miraba, ella no comprendía ahora que pasaba por la mente de ese saiyajin obstinado, seguramente estaba molesto por intentar indagar de su pasado aquella noche, no podía comprenderlo, jamás podría hacerlo, pero el sentirse ignorada por él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era como un trago amargo, le molestaba profundamente y la llenaba de ansiedad, no sabía por qué se sentía así, pero esa sensación no le gustaba, trataba de olvidarse de eso, sabiendo que cerca de ella estaba el amor de su vida, Yamcha, y también sus amigos, las personas que ella quería estaban con ella, no podía pedir más, pensaba.

Yamcha había intentado estar cerca de la princesa y quedarse a solas con ella para confesarle sus sentimientos, pero siempre habían sido interrumpidos, además que se les asignaban misiones que duraban todo el día, era imposible charlar de esa manera con ella, y mucho más estando el maestro Roshi, Chaoz y Picollo presentes, su timidez aun gobernaba en su corazón.

…

Todos dormían, excepto Yamcha que permanecía fuera de su tienda poniendo sus manos cerca del fuego para calentarlas y sentado en un madero.

-Porque no intentas decírselo al amanecer, siempre se levanta muy temprano, cerca de aquí hay una bella laguna, antes que la luna se esconda puedes declararle tu amor, eso trae buena suerte a los enamorados… –le convenció el maestro Roshi.

El muchacho lo miró sorprendido. Esperó a que la princesa se levantara, fue la primera en hacerlo, aún estaba oscuro.

-Yamcha… ¿no pudiste dormir? –lo miró sorprendida.

-No, no fue eso princesa, le gustaría acompañarme –le invitó a caminar.

-Está bien, eso ayudará a calentar los huesos, y amagar el frío –dijo contenta.

Se detuvieron en la laguna…

-Su alteza –le tomó las manos entre las suyas temblorosas –Yo…-comenzó a tartamudear como cuando era un niño, estaba muy nervioso –Yo, es de-decir usted y yo –no estaba diciendo nada, intentó contenerse y respiró profundo –¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo? –fue la primer incoherencia que se le ocurrió decir, quizá eso le ayudaría a salir de su extrema timidez y confesarle su amor.

Ella lo miró una vez más casi estupefacta, pero le agradó la idea y se ruborizó.

-Me encantaría bailar contigo

El joven la tomó de la cintura y ella de los hombros comenzó a bailar, ambos eran bastante torpes, varias veces trastabillaron, pero eso no importó a ninguno, reían mientras bailaban…

…

Tights oraba junto a su madre, mientras el rey Maximus, observaba por el ventanal aguardando la llegada de su hija, hace varios días que había partido y no había noticias…

-Esperemos que todo esté bien…

-Bulma –susurró la rubia, sólo podía recordar la intensa pelea que tuvieron y admitía que se sentía muy mal, no sabía siquiera si seguía con vida, pero también le preocupaba su amado Yamcha. –Espero que los dos estén con bien.

…

Los dos jóvenes pararon de bailar y se sorprendieron de ver el cielo claro. Justo cuando Yamcha había intentado tomar la palabra, la peliazul le indicó que debían regresar, no tuvo más que esperar una vez más, ya encontraría el momento adecuado.

Salieron una vez más, esta vez fue Tarble el que encontró una base con varios soldados, intuían que allí se concentraba la mayor parte del ejercito de Cooler y estaban en lo cierto. Planearon ir al día siguiente y obligarlos a darles información, antes de matarlos… Después de cenar y organizar su plan con ayuda de ambos príncipes, decidieron ir a dormir…

…

La peliazul dormía en su tienda cuando sintió que movían la tela de su tienda, observó una sombra, quizá algo había ocurrido. Salió de esta y observó la fogata encendida, no había nadie, pero no muy lejos de allí observó una humareda, tenía que averiguar que sucedía así que extrajo de la tienda su espada y se dirigió corriendo hasta dónde provenía esa humareda, el humo se había extinguido ya, era demasiado extraño, es como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego y lo hubiera apagado, sin duda se trataba de alguno de ellos, o podría ser algún invasor, porque humanos no había por esa zona, empuñó la espada y comenzó a caminar en círculos intentando observar algo o alguien quien provocó eso, de pronto observó una sombra que se movía con extrema fluidez, ella intentó atacarla, pero no lo logró.

De pronto decidió marcharse y volver a la tienda, quizá fue su imaginación, pensaba, mientras regresaba se sintió perseguida, al no saber de qué o quién se trataba quiso huir de allí, pero lejos de hacerlo fue acorralada, agitó su espada lista para atacar lo que fuera que estaba persiguiéndola, pero detrás de ella sólo había un precipicio, tan pronto como miró el oscuro y profundo vacío, sintió como fue abruptamente empujada a el.

-¡AHHHHHH!

…

Bardock regresó al refugió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llena de absoluta satisfacción, se quitó la capa, aun sonriendo victorioso.

-Maldita humana, por fin me deshice de ti.

La princesa logró sostenerse de su espada, que alcanzó a enterrar a escasos metros, al filo de la cima. Respiraba agitadamente sostenida de la empuñadura de la misma.

-Ah… no puede ser, alguien me empujó… esto fue a propósito -comenzó a impulsarse, mientras se apoyaba de las rocas, hasta que logró posicionar sus pies en la espada hasta que logró escalar y regresar a la montaña. –No soporto que me subestimen, así que querían deshacerse de mí de esta forma tan estúpida –decía furiosa mientras regresaba al refugio.

Nadie se había levantado todavía, todo parecía como si hubiera sido una vaga ilusión, pero allí estaban unas huellas que terminaban justo en la tienda de Bardock.

-Maldito, debí imaginármelo –regresó a la tienda molesta, ahora sabía que debía andar con más cuidado, Vegeta ya no estaría allí para salvarla, se lo había advertido, así que tendría que sobrevivir por sí sola.

…

Mientras desayunaban, Bardock no le quitaba la vista a la princesa, como era posible que hubiera sobrevivido a una caída así, como se había salvado si todos dormían, esa maldita mujer tenía muy buena suerte, la miraba con odio, sin disimular que él había sido el causante del incidente, ella lo miró retante, no dejaría sentirse intimidada por él.

La princesa decidió tomar valor y se acercó a Vegeta sin importarle ser nuevamente ignorada.

-Podemos partir cuando quieras –le habló de nuevo con extrema familiaridad.

Vegeta se levantó

-Es hora de marcharnos, lo haremos como se acordó.

Una vez más ni siquiera la miró, pero eso no le importó, les demostraría a todos de lo que ella era capaz.

La base a la que irían era bastante amplia, se repartieron por sectores, los humanos, Tarble y Bardock estarían en el ala sur, mientras que Vegeta, Pota y el resto en el ala Norte, donde estaba la entrada principal a la base.

-Debemos ser cautelosos nosotros no atacaremos, sólo entraremos y obtendremos información, necesitamos desarmarlos también –indicó Tarble, los demás asintieron. Bardock estuvo detrás de Tarble todo el tiempo cubriéndole las espaldas.

Ingresaron por una compuerta, Bulma la abrió pasando su espada a través de la pequeña rendija, logró violarla y entraron, no había soldados cerca así que continuaron e ingresaron a los laboratorios, eran como pequeños cubículos separados por muros de cristal.

-Tomen todas las armas que puedan –indicó la princesa. Buscaron entre las repisas y los pequeños escritorios, no encontraron nada valioso…

Vegeta, Pota y Kakarotto se enfrentaban a decenas de soldados, que eliminaban con facilidad, seguramente solo eran científicos o soldados de baja categoría. Vegeta tomó a uno de ellos por el cuello.

-Tú me darás la información que necesito –lo amenazó castigándolo del cuello.

-N-no lo haré saiyajin, sirvo para mi amo Cooler y no daré ninguna información sin su autorización.

-Imbécil –lo decapitó. –Si insisten en callar mátenlos, no venimos a perder el tiempo.

Continuaron eliminando a los soldados invasores.

Bulma registró en el último laboratorio y encontró unos extraños planos, estaban escritos en una lengua alienígena, era un hecho, pero le llamaron la atención, ciertos datos y gráficos que encontró; decidió doblarlo y guardarlo en el interior de su bolsillo.

-Ya registramos todo el lugar y al parecer no hay nada más, nos deshicimos de las armas –informó Picollo.

Bulma los miró y les iba a comentar lo que había hallado, pero el sonido de una explosión cercana le impidió hacerlo.

-¡Rápido, debemos salir de aquí! –expresó Yamcha.

Todos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos laberinticos de esa base. Las explosiones se escucharon una tras otra, al salir del ala sur, en el exterior se encontraron con cuatro sujetos, uno de ellos era Shiosi, el corazón de Bulma se paralizó de inmediato, su sola presencia le atemorizaba hasta los huesos.

-Pensé que no eran tan listos humanos –bufó Shiosi.

Bulma se estremeció al escuchar su monstruosa voz.

-Fue una idea bastante brillante el venir a indagar a nuestra base principal, no creímos que la localizaran, la instalamos en un sitio seguro y aun así la encontraron, me queda claro que no son lo suficientemente fuertes, pero poseen una inteligencia envidiable, quizá sea por eso que el señor Cooler, aún no tiene interés de matarlos. Debo felicitarlos por su hazaña –les aplaudió –Los únicos soldados sobrevivientes somos nosotros, dudo que el príncipe Vegeta deje alguno vivo, su temperamento es tan impulsivo e infantil, que no esperará a eliminarlos… para poder llegar al señor Cooler, tendrán que combatir contra nosotros primero, pero temo decirles que no podrán exterminarnos.

Vegeta y los demás continuaron atacando, mientras un soldado se les había escapado, entró y presionó los botones de un código que lo llevó hasta un especie de ascensor, bajó a través de el y se abrió una compuerta, continuó por un angosto pasillo y observó la compuerta de la entrada al ala sur violada, observó el lugar en llamas, que se activó de inmediato al reconocer intrusos, activó otro código y el agua comenzó a caer apagando el fuego, se dirigió a los laboratorios, esperando rescatar el tesoro preciado de su señor, sabía de antemano que su vida corría peligro si se había destruido.

Buscó y rebuscó en todos los sitios, recordó donde lo tenía y abrió el cajón metálico, allí solía estar el plano… pero este ya no estaba.

-¡No es posible!... aquí estaba –el soldado de color rojo con piel escamosa y de baja estaura salió corriendo a toda prisa del lugar, el señor Cooler no podía enterarse de esto, debía informar cuanto antes a sus compañeros.

…

-Veamos quien será el primero en morir -reconoció a la mujer que le había dejado sin brazo. –Oh eres tu maldita perra… tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, te dejaré al final, está vez no habrá nadie que te salve.

Tarble comenzó a temblar, Bardock se posicionó frente a él.

-Príncipe reúnase con su hermano, este lugar no es seguro –convenció.

Comenzaron a pelear Shiosi peleaba con Bardock, mientras que Yamcha, Picollo, el maestro Roshi y la princesa peleaban con otros tres soldados, Tarble y Chaoz observaban la pelea

Les estaban dando una paliza, Bardock era un guerrero muy fuerte pero Shiosi era tan fuerte o quizá un poco más que Freezer, no estaba seguro si podría vencerlo; Bulma agitaba su espada, otorgando una pelea reñida a su contrincante, sus movimientos eran más veloces que antes, mientras que el maestro Roshi hacia uso de sus precisos movimientos de artes marciales, perfectamente secuenciados que estaba logrando poner en aprietos a su desafiante; Picollo peleaba con una combinación de poderosos golpes y patadas, tenía tanta resistencia que parecía no agotarse tan aprisa, mientras que Yamcha comenzaba a debilitarse en la pelea, su nivel de fuerza no era tan alto como el de sus amigos, pero eso no significaba que no fuera un excelente guerrero.

Al paso de los minutos el maestro Roshi, logró quebrarle el cuello a su contrincante, cuando le lanzó una poderosa patada, venciéndolo instantáneamente. Después la princesa lanzó un rodillazo en el estómago de su enemigo y comenzó la lluvia de derechazos lastimando la defensa del soldado, le lanzó una patada al rostro y cayó justo detrás de él, en un movimiento veloz, envainó su espada, provocando milisegundos antes un corte perfecto en la yugular; Observó a Picollo y Yamcha luchando, miró a Bardock e identificó que este tenía serios problemas con el enemigo, ya estaba muy herido y Shiosi parecía casi ileso, seguramente terminaría matando a Bardock.

Sentía un profundo rencor hacia él, por todo lo que había hecho, por su crueldad y por haberla intentado matar, pero por ahora era un aliado que sería de gran ayuda.

-¡Principe… rápido salga de aquí! –ordenó Bardock.

El joven príncipe al ver la situación, no dudo ni tantito, pero en cuestión de segundos fue acorralado por Shiosi.

-¿A dónde vas joven príncipe?... ningún saiyajin huye como un cobarde, antes me demostrarás que es lo que puedes hacer –se burló.

Tarble apretó los puños, sentía las mandíbulas desencajadas del temor que en esos momentos le embargaba.

Bardock, se acercó a intentar golpearlo, los tres levitaban, pero Shiosi lo mandó lejos de un solo golpe, enfrentando aTarble.

Se lanzó a atacarlo dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, Tarble ni siquiera se defendió, continuó golpeándolo, como si fuera un saco de boxeo, comenzó a sangrar.

Bulma miraba la pelea intentando hacer algo, pero ellos estaban en el aire, ella no podía volar.

-No puedo creerlo, que decepción para tu padre tener un hijo como tú, siendo heredero de una raza guerrera superior, tu solo seas un monigote bueno para nada, eres tan diferente a tu hermano, él es un guerrero poderoso y reconocido, ahora veo porque no se hablaba de ti, eres solo una vergüenza… tiemblas como una niñita miedosa –se mofaba a todas luces.

La ira de Tarble comenzó a acumularse

-¡Cállate!... –se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a atacarlo, logrando encestarle varios golpes, uno tras otro, consumido por la rabia –¡Ni tu ni nadie me conoce… no tienes derecho a burlarte de mí… yo también soy un saiyajin de clase alta y soy el hijo del rey Vegeta! –formó una poderosa bola de energía y se la arrojó, Shiosi salió disparado estrellándose contra el suelo.

Tarble respiraba agitadamente.

Bulma lo miraba asombrada y admirada, se esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Para el mismo Tarble era una sorpresa actuar así, él era un saiyajin que no le gustaba pelear, sin embargo dentro de él estaba su propio poder oculto. Bardock tuvo tiempo de incorporarse. Mientras que Shiosi se levantó lentamente.

-No puedo negar que tus golpes me dolieron, pero aun así ni tu ni todas estas basuras juntas pueden vencerme.

El temor comenzó a acumularse en los presentes, era cierto, ninguno de ellos estaba a su nivel.

-Tenemos que unir fuerzas –dijo la princesa.

Los demás asintieron excepto Bardock.

-Yo jamás me uniría a pelear con una mujer humana –expresó el padre de Kakarotto.

Picollo había acabado con su enemigo, Yamcha aun luchaba, en ese momento Picollo, Bulma, el maestro Roshi y también Tarble se prepararon para atacar a Shiosi.

El soldado rojizo, corrió a toda velocidad.

-¡Shiosi… mala noticias!

El cruel montruo detuvo su ataque para prestarle atención al soldado.

-¿Qué sucede Crue? ¿Por qué interrumpes mi pelea?

-Lo siento mucho Shiosi, pero ha sucedido algo terrible –le indicó que se quitará el rastreador para evitar ser escuchados, Shiosi de inmediato se sacó el rastreador -Han robado el tesoro del señor Cooler.

-¿Cómo eso no es posible?... –miró a los humanos y los saiyajin.

-Malditos no tienen idea de lo que han hecho… les haré pagar caro su osadía… no te preocupes Crue, recuperamos el tesoro antes que el señor Cooler se dé cuenta que estos malditos lo hurtaron.

Bulma escuchaba la conversación.

 _-¿Cuál tesoro?... ¿A qué se refieren? –_ pensaba, entonces recordó, ese extraño plano que encontró _–Seguramente tiene algo que ver con eso._

-¿Quién de ustedes lo tiene?

Ninguno de ellos respondió.

-Así que no piensan responder, muy bien ya verán.

Se dirigió al soldado que aun luchaba contra Yamcha y le hirió con una bola de energía a quemarropa dándole la muerte.

Todos miraron asombrados, lo había matado sin más… a uno de los suyos.

-Ahora solo quedamos ustedes y yo

Todos se miraron y se lanzaron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, incluso Chaoz participó.

Shiosi, pateó en el rostro al duendesillo dejándolo moribundo e inconsciente, los demás no dejaron de atacar, el siguiente en caer fue Yamcha, que fue golpeado brutalmente en el estómago, la sangre escurría de sus labios mientras caía pesadamente en el suelo sin poder levantarse, el maestro Roshi le lanzó una de sus espectaculares patadas dobles, pero este lo sujetó de una pierna y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, luego siguió el turno de Picollo este le lanzó un sinfín de derechazos y patadas, lo tomó del brazo y se lo quebró, escapando un furioso grito de dolor del namekiano, la siguiente fue la princesa, esta le lanzo una patada al rostro y después le hirió con su espada, pero apenas logró un exiguo corte, sujetó el filo de la espada y logró arrancársela, desarmándola, ella se puso en posición de ataque y decidió atacarlo nuevamente lo pateó en el estómago, este la sujeto de los brazos con fiereza y la golpeó en la frente con su dura cabeza, la princesa cayó al suelo con varios vasos rotos de la frente, le dolía mucho casi no podía mantenerse consciente; por último Tarble lo atacó con bolas de energía, lanzadas una tras otra, hasta que su oponente lo tomó de los cabellos y comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago una y otra vez hasta que se cansó y finalmente lo arrojó al suelo junto a los demás. Observó finalmente a Bardock.

-¿Esa es toda tu fuerza saiyajin?... ¿Cómo fue que derrotaste a Freezer?

-Maldición –decía ya estaba muy agotado y malherido; era verdad aquella vez había logrado conquistar su máximo poder, pero jamás logró hacerlo de nuevo, es como si su fuerza se hubiera dormido, por más que intentaba reunir todo su poder, no lo conseguía, sólo esa vez pudo alcanzar ese increíble poder –No te saldrás con la tuya.

Volvió atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, sus energías ya estaban muy debilitadas y el ya no era aquel hombre joven que antes fue. Shiosi comenzó a castigarlo hiriéndolo aun más. La princesa, Picollo y el maestro Roshi miraban la escena, era terrible este sería su fin sin duda. Observaron a Bardock caer también, envuelto en la sangre de sus heridas y con la humedad de su sudor.

-¿Ahora si piensan decirme quien tiene el tesoro?

Nadie le contestó nuevamente.

-De acuerdo… ¡púdranse en el infierno! –formó una gigantesca bola de energía.

-¡Espera!… -habló la princesa tomándose la frente que aun sangraba –Yo sé dónde está el tesoro –dijo.

-¡Dámelo!…

-Te diré dónde está, hasta que dejes ir a los demás…

-¡Primero entrégamelo!… -ordenó.

-Entonces no hay trato… sé muy bien que si Cooler descubre que perdieron su tesoro, te arrancará la cabeza, así que tú decides, piénsalo bien

Bardock la miró, esa maldita humana tenía lo que ellos querían.

-¡Llévatela a ella, después de todo es la que conoce de ese dichoso tesoro! –expresó con cizaña.

Bulma lo miró indignada como era posible que quisiera entregarla, cuando ella estaba tratando de salvarle la vida a todos, incluso a él.

-Mmm –Shiosi comenzó a pensar –¡Deja de jugar conmigo humana y si no quieres que ahora mismo te elimine y les arranque las vísceras a cada uno de tus amigos habla! –le gritó.

-Haz lo que quieras, sino nos liberas a todos no te diré nada, ese es el trato.

Shiosi comenzó a perder la paciencia, pero sabía de antemano, que el tiempo apremiaba, la furia de su amo era algo que no quería ver jamás, así que decidió acceder.

-Está bien, les dejaré vivir un poco más… -les indicó que se retiraran. Bulma miró a sus amigos y les indicó con la mirada que se marcharan

-Confíen en mí, estaré bien

Picollo tomó a Yamcha y Chaoz que habían caído inconscientes, el maestro Roshi la miró y asintió.

-Ten cuidado princesa.

Tarble la miró con admiración y se marchó.

El único que no se marchó fue Bardock.

-Y bien ¿dónde está?

-Pon atención te daré las coordenadas exactas 23° 677´´ 689´

-Eso es bastante lejos de aquí.

-Así es… me aseguré de ponerlo en un sitio seguro –dijo mintiendo.

Bardock rio

-Eres un idiota si le crees a esta mujer yo que tú la llevaba conmigo a ese lugar para cerciorarte de que te está engañando.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –se defendió.

-Haz la prueba, ve y busca el dichoso tesoro.

Shiosi comenzó a desconfiar, era verdad, en que momento lo había escondido, los laboratorios habían sido violados hace muy poco, no había podido ir y venir tan rápido.

-¡Maldita perra… así que creías que podías engañarme, ya no dejaré pendiente lo que tenía pensado para ti!

Bulma lo miró horrorizada.

-Es toda tuya y por favor no dejes ni el polvo de ella –se marchó triunfalmente.

La tomó de los cabellos y luego la tomó de un brazo y salió volando con ella del lugar.

Vegeta, Pota y Kakarotto exterminaron a todos y revisaron minuciosamente el ala norte, no había nada allí, así que decidieron ir al ala sur, encontraron todo destruido, algo no andaba bien, donde estaban los demás. Aterrizaron cerca de la zona y observaron a varios soldados de Cooler muertos, pero hubo algo que dejó helado al príncipe de los saiyajin, encontró tirada la espada de Bulma, ella jamás se separaba de ella, tuvo una sensación muy extraña en su interior y la angustia comenzó a crecer. Salió volando con dirección al refugio.

-¿¡Dónde demonios esta!? –preguntó enfurecido.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Tarble.

Observó a los humanos tendidos, mientras eran curados por los otros humanos, pero la mujer no estaba allí. Yamcha y Chaoz seguían inconscientes, y Picollo y el maestro Roshi los curaban.

-¿¡Dónde demonios está!? –volvió a preguntar con más violencia.

-¿A qué se refiere su alteza? –atinó a preguntar Bardock.

-¿Dónde está la humana? ¿¡Dónde está!? –lo zarandeó con violencia.

Bardock no pudo contestarle, temía que se diera cuenta que él la había entregado.

-Hermano… se la llevaron… Shiosi se la llevó.

En ese instante Vegeta soltó a Bardock y puso toda su atención en las palabras de su hermano.

-Al parecer ella descubrió un tesoro, que Cooler está buscando y…

-¿Un tesoro?

-Entonces eran ciertas sus suposiciones su alteza –añadió Pota.

-¿¡A dónde se la llevaron!? –ignoró a Pota

-No lo sabemos hermano, la princesa se sacrificó por nosotros, dejándonos escapar –bajó la mirada.

-Maldición… –susurró conteniendo su furia.

Tarble en ese instante comprendió y por primera vez observó preocupación en el rostro de su hermano, esa humana era importante para él… muy importante, ahora entendía porque su comportamiento especial con ella y como es que mientras estuvo a su lado siempre resultó ilesa, guardó su descubrimiento para sí, conociéndolo mejor que nadie, sabía que jamás lo aceptaría, además de sus leyes saiyajin, eso estaba prohibido.

Vegeta se alejó del resto para poder pensar con claridad, nadie tenía la más mínima idea de donde podría estar y todos lo observaban sorprendido, el mismo estaba sorprendido de su reacción.

-Su alteza, si me permite no debe preocuparse por esa mujer, sólo es una carga para nosotros, es muy débil y… -interfirió el padre de Kakarotto.

Vegeta desvió la mirada.

-¡Silencio! no estoy pidiéndote ningún consejo

-Lo siento su alteza, no sabía que ella era su protegida, discúlpeme…

-¡Cierra la maldita boca, esa mujer no es mi protegida, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que pueda pasarle!… -le apretó el cuello -¿¡Entendiste!?... –el saiyajin maduro solo asintió.

Sabía que el orgullo del príncipe era tal que le respondería de esa forma, eso era lo mejor, el príncipe de su raza tenía una única debilidad y esa era esa mujer.

-Si entiendo su alteza –finalmente Vegeta lo soltó –Entonces no hay ningún problema de dejarla a merced de Shiosi –añadió sobando su cuello enrojecido.

Vegeta se giró dándole la espalda, no imaginaba que ese infeliz se la hubiera llevado, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-Tsk, no me interesa que le haga ese animal.

Bardock sonrió con maldad y se retiró. Finalmente esa humana pagaría caro y se desharía de una gran amenaza

Esta vez el no iría a rescatarla no importaba nada, se había prometido a sí mismo no hacerlo nunca más, esta era su prueba de fuego, esta era la forma de demostrarse así mismo que no tenía ninguna debilidad, que esa humana no era nada en su vida, pero muy muy dentro de él la incertidumbre crecía y crecía.

…

…

Bulma fue arrojada a una reducida celda oscura, no tenía barrotes, ni una cama ni un baño, nada, ni siquiera ventanas, eran sólo cuatro paredes de 2x2.

-¡Dios mío! estoy metida en un gran lío y no sé cómo salir de el –se lamentaba mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas.

Sabía lo que le esperaba allí. De pronto la celda se abrió.

-Tú me dirás dónde está el tesoro y yo te prometo torturarte menos de lo que tenía pensado, puede que te deje con vida.

-Libérame y te diré dónde está –sugirió.

-Ha ha ha… te crees muy lista… muy bien así lo quisiste –le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cara logrando derramar sangre de sus labios, la tomó del brazo y después presionó violentamente su barbilla. –¡Habla perra!

Ella negó con la cabeza.

La bofeteó una y otra vez. La sangre de sus labios escurría, obligándola a escupir para no ahogarse con ella. La jaló de los cabellos y la estrelló en la pared, golpeándose fuertemente la espalda, resbaló… se acercó a ella y una vez más la jaló de los cabellos y de su única mano, formó un pequeño rayo de energía, sonrió con maldad, colocó su mano en el vientre y comenzó a descargar el rayo, logrando quemaduras en la piel de la princesa.

-¡Ahhhh! –ella gritaba una y otra vez, cada vez que esa energía atravesaba su piel. Continuó torturándola hasta que la princesa casi cae desmayada.

-Haré que se doble tu voluntad, tarde o temprano, me gritaras donde se encuentra el tesoro –se marchó.

Las lágrimas de la princesa comenzaron a fluir, estuvo llorando varios minutos, adolorida se sentó apoyando su lastimada espalda en la pared, llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo, era una fortuna que el plano siguiera allí, lo extrajo finalmente y lo desdobló, no podía ver nada estaba en la absoluta oscuridad, y eso no le gustaba, sus nervios se tensaron.

-¿Qué clase de tesoro será? –Se preguntaba, mientras intentaba distraerse de la oscuridad en la que estaba –Sólo parecían unas figuras esféricas simples… -recordaba lo que vio en el plano –Y parecía ser muy antiguo.

Entonces recordó aquella vieja leyenda que escuchó alguna vez, donde se hablaba de unas misteriosas esferas que al reunirlas todas un misterioso ser divino emergería y te cumpliría cualquier deseo…

-¿Será cierta aquella leyenda y lo que están buscando son esas misteriosas esferas?

Era una gran posibilidad, por esa razón los habían dejado vivir, no solo deseaban adjudicarse el planeta por sus riquezas y bondades naturales sino también porque allí se encontraban esas esferas, por eso las llamaban tesoro, porque eran capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo; había atado cabos, seguramente los invasores creían que algunos saiyajin y sobre todo los humanos conocían de esas esferas y podrían ayudarles en su búsqueda, también por eso les habían perdonado la vida.

-Entonces si esas esferas existen, jamás les entregaré este plano, es muy peligroso, seguramente aquí hay información muy valiosa… me preguntó ¿dónde habrán conseguido esto? ¿Y quién se los dio? a juzgar por su apariencia debe ser muy antiguo, llevan varios años custodiándolo seguramente.

Lo dobló y lo guardó recelosamente, ahora en una de sus botas, no podían encontrarlo, esas esferas podían ser la solución a todos los problemas de su planeta, desde que los saiyajin los conquistaron, ella había trabajado arduamente en investigar la forma de detenerlos, en conjunto con un pequeño grupo de científicos habían reunido información de su adn, aprovechando que habían sido obligados a implementar un proyecto de repoblación saiyajin, la cual consistía en clonar células de saiyajin fuertes y de buenas cualidades; y que por medio de manipulación genética lograrían obtener individuos con características mejoradas que después se implantarían en úteros humanos en masa; gracias a eso Bulma había recabado información suficiente y juntaría las piezas con los reportes de los científicos y los suyos para detener a los saiyajin, pero con todo lo que pasó, todo eso quedó en el olvido, sin embargo esas esferas podían ayudarlos a todos.

…

Vegeta seguía de pie pensativo, por primera vez no había comido nada. Tarble se acercó a él.

-Debes comer hermano, la batalla apenas comienza

Vegeta ni siquiera lo escuchó.

-Si estás tan preocupado por ella ve a buscarla -se alejó

\- ¡Yo no necesito que me digas que hacer y no, no pienso ayudarla! –se giró iracundo, pero el ya no estaba.

…

Bulma llevaba un día en ese lugar, no había comido ni le habían dado de beber agua, estaba herida y sabía que esta vez no tenía salvación, pero no podía darse por vencida y menos teniendo en su poder aquel tesoro que podría salvarles la vida y cambiar el destino de los suyos, comenzó a palpar los muros, debía haber algún mecanismo en esa celda, algo que pudiera ayudarla a salir, para su mala suerte ni siquiera tenía su espada…

…

-¿¡Cómo dices!?... ¡No, como dejaron que se llevaran a la princesa! ¿¡Por qué la abandonaron allí!? –Yamcha por fin había despertado y reclamaba a sus amigos.

-No tuvimos opción Yamcha, ya tranquilízate… estamos planeando su rescate, no la dejaremos a su suerte –le tranquilizó Picollo.

-¿Cuándo… desde hace muchas horas se la llevaron? Ella podría estar…

-Confiamos en ella, Bulma es una chica muy fuerte, además ella tiene lo que esos monstruos quieren, mientras ella lo tenga, no podrán matarla –le convenció el maestro Roshi.

-No importa yo iré a buscarla.

-No podemos actuar por impulso, no sabemos dónde está Yamcha, estamos recaudando todas las coordenadas de las bases que teníamos

-¡Entonces díganme las coordenadas y saldré a buscarla!

…

…

Vegeta no se movería de ese lugar pasara lo que pasara él no movería un dedo, la muerte de esa mujer sería el mayor alivio que el pudiera recibir, mientras tanto ocupaba su tiempo entrenando.

…

Bulma pasó horas inspeccionando el lugar y no encontró nada, era una celda completamente hermética, todo su mecanismo era controlado remotamente por una computadora, le sería imposible salir de allí, ya había intentado de todo, pasó horas golpeando y pateando los muros, lo único que logró fue lastimarse más, decidió relajarse y esperar. Logró dormir un poco, porque luego fue despertada cuando le arrojaron agua helada.

-Buenos días niña, quizá hoy si deseas cooperar o prefieres que me divierta un poco más contigo… –le dejó un pequeño recipiente de agua en el piso –Hazla durar, porque no habrá más y por supuesto es todo lo que te daré -la tomó de las ropas húmedas.

Ella en un gesto altivo le escupió en la cara.

-¡Maldita humana! –le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que le abrió una herida en los labios. –Haré que se quiebre tu voluntad ya lo verás, al parecer aun tienes delirios de grandeza princesita terrícola… ha ha ha… ni siquiera tus amiguitos saiyajin ni humanos han venido a rescatarte… te abandonaron porque solo eres una basura.

Ella le desvió la mirada, no quería escucharlo.

-¿No piensas pelear? quizá ya te diste cuenta que es inútil –volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento del día anterior torturando a la princesa.

…

…

Yamcha salió en su busca, junto con sus amigos, fueron a todas las bases de las que tenían registro… pero no había rastros de ella, ni siquiera había soldados estaban vacías… ¿dónde podría estar? había pasado ya una semana.

-Princesa, usted no tenía porque sacrificarse por nosotros, yo…yo debí protegerla, se lo prometí a su padre… -se dejó caer de rodillas ofuscado –No pude confesarle mis sentimientos…

…

…

El rey Maximus se sentó en el sillón mullido de su alcoba, su semblante cabizbajo pronunciaba la tristeza que intentaba ocultar.

-Hija mía… algo me dice que no estás bien, tengo la corazonada que estás en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada –se lamentaba mientras colocaba su senil mano el pecho, su salud estaba muy delicada y aun no tenía noticias de su hija ni de nada.

…

-Mi señor Cooler, visitamos algunas aldeas… nadie sabe de las esferas del dragón.

-Eso es imposible… esas mágicas esferas se encuentran aquí, mi hermano me contó que el gran patriarca namekiano se lo confesó antes de que destruyera Namekusei.

-No creo que los humanos nos mintieran, no tienen información…

-Quizá ellos no, pero estoy seguro que alguien puede tener la información que necesitamos… sólo es cuestión de tiempo, además tengo la clave para pedir mi deseo –sorbió su copa, por supuesto se refería al extraño plano que Bulma había encontrado. –Por cierto Mui ¿Dónde está Shiosi, últimamente ha estado muy extraño?

-Seguramente está en misión… -expresó muy nervioso

-Ya veo… puedes retirarte.

…

Mui se encontró con Shiosi, mientras salía de la celda.

-No puedes seguir custodiando a esa humana aquí en la nave, el señor Cooler comienza a sospechar y yo no seguiré cuidándote las espaldas.

-No te preocupes, dentro de muy poco obtendré no solo el tesoro sino toda la información que necesita nuestro señor.

…

Ni un solo haz de luz se filtraba en esa celda, era oscura y fría, ni siquiera sentía el sonido de las alimañas que habitan en las celdas comunes o el goteo continuo de humedad que se filtraba por el techo o los muros, el silencio era absoluto y abrumador, Bulma odiaba el silencio y la oscuridad, había tratado de ser fuerte durante todos esos días incluso tatareaba canciones de cuna que escuchaba cuando era pequeña, para distraerse un poco y olvidarse de su situación, pero en noches como esa ni siquiera las canciones o el recuerdo de sus padres o Yamcha podía tranquilizarla y mantenerla lo suficientemente cuerda, esta recostada en el gélido suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, más que de frío de miedo, de angustia… ya no podía soportarlo, la peor tortura era ese encierro, esa oscuridad; tenía hambre, sed, y estaba malherida; esa noche pensó que quizá lo mejor sería la muerte, sus esperanzas de ser encontrada se agotaron, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, no podía distinguir entre el día y la noche… en medio de su desesperación, comenzó a gritar, sus gritos eran seguidos de lamentaciones desgarradoras, gritaba y lloraba a la vez, como el alarido de un animal indefenso que se encuentra malherido, pero nadie podía escucharla, incluso el oxígeno era exiguo, se sentía sofocada… mientras gritaba extrajo de su bota el plano, era tanta su angustia que intentó romperlo, esa era la única solución, moriría inminentemente y finalmente encontrarían lo que tanto trabajo le había dado esconder… luego se detuvo e intentó calmarse, volvió a doblarlo y meterlo en su bota.

Sintió el frío calarle en los huesos, sus músculos estaban completamente entumecidos y su cuerpo lucía mucho más delgado de lo que era, su cabello estaba enredado y sucio, cubierto de sangre seca y también su piel tenía costras por doquier… poco duró su relajación… movía los ojos de un lado a otro, el silencio estaba enloqueciéndola volvió a gritar sin contener el llanto y sólo pudo pedir con angustia ser rescatada… por él.

-¡Vegeta!... ¡Ayúdame por favor!… ¡no me dejes aquí… no me abandones! ¡Sálvame!... sál-va-me…

Su nombre era lo único que podía mencionar y su rostro era el único recuerdo vivido que ahora habitaba en su memoria, ni siquiera conocía la razón, pero en esos momentos así era…

…

Vegeta entrenaba arduamente, el sudor de su frente escurría y goteaba hasta el suelo… se detuvo unos instantes sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, sentía como si alguien estuviera llamándolo… miró la laguna y el azul de sus aguas le recordó al azul de los ojos de la humana.

-Maldición, ¡a mí no me interesa si estas viva o muerta! –comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas al aire.

…

Finalmente Shiosi entró a la celda.

-Muy bien no tiene caso seguir ocultando nada, después de todo conoces el contenido del tesoro… ¿Dónde están las esferas del dragón? ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlas?... Responde y quizá te mutile pero puede que te deje viva –la amedrentó para sacarle información.

Esta vez la princesa ni siquiera arrastró los labios o le lanzó un insulto, su carácter fuerte se había marchitado.

-Hmph… ¡habla perra, necesito que hables ahora! –la agitó violentamente, la princesa cerró sus ojos. –Estoy seguro que has escuchado de esas esferas, solías ser la princesa de este planeta, dudo mucho que algo tan valioso como eso no sea de tu conocimiento –intentó hablarle con más recato y paciencia, pero ni eso funcionó.

Shiosi perdió la paciencia, la estrujó de los cabellos y formó en sus dedos dos especies de arillos que insertó en las muñecas de la mujer amarrándola al muro.

Su brazo se transformó en una especie de látigo y comenzó a golpearle la espalda, las ropas de la princesa quedaron echas girones, aguantó el dolor hasta el último golpe, sólo sus lágrimas fluían como cascadas. Su espalda sangraba y ardía, luego el látigo se transformó en filosas garras

-¡Ya no me sirves, en este instante te mataré! –pero se detuvo cuando fue llamado por el rastreador, salió inmediatamente de allí, dejándola amarrada.

Los humanos continuaron la búsqueda, habían buscado por todas partes y no encontraban nada, incluso Kakarotto secretamente se les había unido, gracias a eso una inimaginable amistad había surgido entre ellos.

-No hay nada… ¿y si ya no está viva? –decía Yamcha completamente desesperanzado.

-Algo me dice que la princesa Bulma sigue viva, ella es una mujer valiente, como ninguna y muy fuerte dudo que se deje matar tan fácilmente –los animaba Kakarotto.

…

La noche cayó, para Bulma era lo mismo, esperaba ansiosa morir, rogaba porque ese sujeto regresara y la asesinara sin más, los dolores físicos ya eran insoportables, pero lo más crudo era que su alma estaba rota.

-Vegeta… ¿en verdad nunca te importe? –se escuchó a sí misma, seguro ya estaba delirando, porque ahora le importaba si era alguien en la vida de ese saiyajin, ¿por qué le dolía su indiferencia?

…

…

Shiosi conversaba con Mui

-Debo regresar a exterminar a esa basura y deshacerme de su cuerpo –comentó.

-No seas tonto, puedes utilizar a la princesa, aprovecha que la tienes prisionera y exígeles información a los humanos, estoy seguro que te la darán –alentó.

-Vaya, tienes toda la razón, como no lo pensé antes –se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Seamos honestos jamás has gozado de inteligencia…

-Hmph… pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada, el señor Cooler, me entregó otra misión debo acompañarlo, lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar un poco.

…

Vegeta no podía dormir desde aquel día que se llevaron a la humana, sus pensamientos eran un remolino que lo estaban arrojando al infierno. Cerró sus ojos intentando pacificar su mente.

…

Bulma temblaba de frío, sus ojos habían dejado de llorar, pero sentía que en cualquier momento moriría.

…

Vegeta observó en sus pensamientos a la princesa, imaginándola tendida en el gélido suelo de la miserable celda, muriendo lentamente. Un cúmulo de sentimientos se agolparon en su interior, hiriéndolo hasta la médula en su orgullo, lastimándolo letalmente, él no podía sentir debilidad alguna, él era el príncipe de los saiyajin, el imponente guerrero de clase alta, frío y calculador sin un resquicio de sentimientos por nadie, por nada. Enseguida abrió los ojos abruptamente y lo primero que vio fue la espada de la mujer que resguardaba desde el día de su captura..

-¡Nunca más te salvaré! –salió volando a toda velocidad.

Por los humanos había sabido que no se encontraba en ninguna de las bases, entonces ¿dónde más podría estar? era seguro que no estaba en algún especie de refugio o algo parecido, sería muy sencillo encontrarla, no sentía ni siquiera su presencia, pero algo le decía que seguía con vida, entonces agilizó su mente y dedujo que el ultimo sitio al que ellos podrían pensar ir a buscarla era la nave de Cooler, precisamente porque él estaba allí, salió volando en dirección a la nave, sin importarle que el sádico hermano de Freezer estuviera allí, en esos momentos ya no podía pensar…

…

Después de horas de vuelo finalmente llegó, su capa ondeaba elegantemente, lanzó un rayo de energía y las compuertas explosionaron, entró corriendo por los pasillos de la nave, matando a los exiguos soldados, buscó en cada habitación, hasta que observó un soldado humanoide de color verde…

-¿Dónde está maldito?

-¿De qué me habla señor? –cuestionó con nerviosismo, mientras Vegeta lo sacudía del cuello.

-De la humana, ¿¡donde la tienen!?

-¿Cuál humana? Yo no sé nada señor –temblaba de pavor el soldado.

-Maldita basura –lo eliminó y siguió buscando. No estaba por ningún lado, observó unas extrañas compuertas que seguramente lo llevarían al sótano, las abrió violentamente y descendió, la oscuridad era infinita, a duras penas podía caminar en esas penumbras; decenas de pequeñas celdas conformaban ese lugar, comenzó a derribar una por una abriéndolas, mientras aluzaba el lugar con una pequeña bola de energía en su dedo, como si fuera la flama de una vela.

…

La princesa tenía sus ojos cerrados dispuesta a morir, en esos momentos era su deseo más puro, dejar de estar en ese espantoso lugar.

…

Vegeta continuó buscando hasta que encontró la última celda, se detuvo, pensó que era inútil, quizá ya no se encontraba allí y había llegado demasiado tarde, se maldijo internamente, su desesperación se acrecentaba, pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que se partió en dos; la imagen de la mujer en sus pensamientos no era nada comparada a lo que vio, estaba semi tendida en el suelo, sus muñecas estaban sujetadas a la pared, demacrada y su cuerpo cubierto de heridas sangrantes, su cabello luminoso, estaba revuelto y cubierto de costras sanguinolentas, sintió como su interior se consumía súbitamente y la ira se acumuló en su ser, no sabía si seguía con vida, se acercó a prisa a ella, se arrodilló a su lado y la soltó de los arillos, el cuerpo de la mujer casi cayó, pero Vegeta la sostuvo y la incorporó en sus brazos, sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo cuando comprobó que aun respiraba, pero estaba helada.

-Humana… –le habló casi en un susurro.

La mujer de cabellos azules abrió lentamente sus ojos, su vista al principio era borrosa, pensó que quizá se trataba de una ilusión, enfocó la vista y allí estaba el sosteniéndola, arrodillado junto a ella; débilmente ella tocó su rostro para comprobar si él era real… sí estaba vez era real, él estaba allí… había venido a salvarla una vez más. La princesa lo miró a los ojos, con ese débil luz tenue que Vegeta emanaba; ella aún tenía su mano en el rostro del saiyajin, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender unas tras otras sin poderse contener, dejó de tocarlo para refugiarse en sus brazos, en un abrazo… se echó a llorar.

Vegeta no comprendió lo que sucedió, quedó inmóvil ante la reacción de la mujer, lo estaba abrazando y llorando en su pecho, sintió como sus lágrimas lo empapaban y como sus latidos se sentían tan fuertes… la calidez en su interior se sintió tan abrazadoramente fuerte y tan extraño para alguien como él. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco ella dejó de abrazarlo y le dijo.

-Por favor sácame de aquí… tengo mucho miedo –le dijo casi en un susurro, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE REINOS DIVIDIDOS SERÁ (lo siento no pude evitarlo he he xd):**

" **De un beso no correspondido a un beso correspondido" (No dejen de leer)**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, como les comenté ya empezó el climax; no les digo más sólo les agradezco todos sus motivantes comentarios, agradezco a los nuevos lectores y también a todos aquellos que siempre se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, mil gracias no saben lo bien que se siente que puedas dejar una huella en el corazón o la mente de un lector, Saludos y hasta muy pronto.**


	19. Beso no correspondido beso correspondido

**Capítulo 18**

 **.**

 **De un beso no correspondido a un beso correspondido**

 **.**

 **.**

Vegeta se dio cuenta que estaba sumamente débil y malherida, no podría ponerse en pie, la tomó en sus brazos y salió volando del lugar, cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la nave, aterrizó en un bosque profundo, en las condiciones que estaba la mujer seguramente moriría en sus brazos antes de llegar al refugio. La colocó en la hojarasca a la sombra de un árbol, la mujer no soportaba por ahora la luz por haber estado sometida a tanta oscuridad; Vegeta extrajo agua del río y de sus manos se la dio de beber a la mujer… Bulma bebió con urgencia sintiéndose reconfortada y que la vida le regresaba. Vegeta la dejó sola unos minutos, pero ella no temía más sabía que estaba a salvo. El saiyajin regresó con frutos y unos peces que cocinó con su propia energía.

-Come… -le ofreció. La mujer comió apenas pequeños bocados, se había desacostumbrado a comer, pero comió todo lo que pudo, ahora debía recuperarse.

De pronto él hizo algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, se quitó la capa y le arrancó un pedazo, lo remojó en un riachuelo y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas, era casi imposible que él hiciera tal cosa, por supuesto había heridas que no podía tratar, sólo limpió las costras en su piel y con el otro pedazo de capa que le quedaba la cubrió, pues sus ropas estaban maltrechas.

Se alejó un poco de ella y le dio la espalda.

-En breve nos iremos –informó con su voz grave.

-Gra-gracias Vegeta… muchas gracias por salvarme –expresó con pronunciada debilidad

-Huh…

La princesa se atrevió a ir más allá

-¿Por qué me salvaste? –le hizo la misma pregunta que él le había hecho aquella vez que ella lo encontró malherido y lo curó.

El aun de espaldas, sonrió de lado.

-Porque a mí no me gusta deberle favores a nadie –dijo con sus palabras cargadas de orgullo, evitando que ella sospechara de su vulnerabilidad.

Ella sonrió, eso era justo lo que pensó que diría.

-Aun así gracias…

La dejó descansar allí una hora y que su cuerpo tomara algo de sol, para después marcharse al refugio, necesitaban tratarle con urgencia esas heridas, algunas de ellas seguramente ya estaban infectadas. Durante esa hora reinó el silencio entre ellos, pero ya no le incomodaba. Vegeta se acercó a ella y la tomó nuevamente en brazos.

-De verdad que eres una carga –lo afirmó, queriendo con todas sus ganas molestarla; esta vez ella no arrugó la nariz ni torció la boca como cuando se enojaba, solo sonrió

Llegaron finalmente al refugio, para su mala suerte allí estaban reunidos todos los soldados saiyajin e incluso los humanos; comían cuando vieron descender al príncipe con la princesa en sus brazos.

Aquella imagen quedaría grabada en sus memorias por los siglos de los siglos; Bardock sintió la furia crujir desde sus entrañas, la maldita mujer seguía viva; Kakarotto sonrió complacido de verla con vida y la reacción de los humanos fue de alegría y angustia al verla tan malherida, Yamcha se levantó inmediatamente y con extenuante cólera enfrentó a Vegeta.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste maldito!? ¿¡Por qué esta así!? –le recriminó lleno de rabia.

Bulma lo miró anonadada

En ese instante el guerrero humano se la arrancó de los brazos y ahora él la estaba sosteniendo en los suyos.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –se giró dispuesto a marcharse con ella, pero la mujer lo detuvo.

-Yamcha… No le hables así, el me salvó, sino hubiera sido por él yo estaría muerta –lo miró seria con desaprobación.

Todos habían escuchado lo que la princesa acababa de decir, Vegeta hubiera preferido que en ese instante la tierra lo tragara, él no era el héroe ni el salvador de nadie. El guerrero se giró a Vegeta y le agradeció muy a su pesar con la mirada, el saiyajin con su característica mirada fría no se inmutó, permanecía de pie con sus brazos cruzados.

Eso confirmaba todas las sospechas y teorías de Bardock el príncipe de todos los saiyajin tenía sentimientos hacia esa mujer, no sólo era una protegida, era mucho más que eso y eso representaba una amenaza para todos, había llegado a pensar que solo el hijo menor del rey deshonraba a la corona, pero con esto comprendió que el Rey Vegeta estaba pagando todos sus pecados con sus hijos, después de todo los dos tenían una debilidad, una mujer humana, dos mujeres que eran de la misma raza inferior y que para coronar el postre, eran hermanas. Rio por lo bajo era inaudito.

Tarble observaba a su hermano, ya había descubierto lo que sospechaba, pero ahora estaba claro para él también, si la princesa Tights hubiera estado en peligro, él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Hermano, está muy malherida, es necesario que entre a una cámara de recuperación –convenció a Vegeta.

-¡Pero sus altezas, eso no debe ser, esa humana no utilizara nuestra tecnología para recuperarse!... no es problema de nosotros que ella…

-¡Preparen la cámara! –indicó el mayor, ignorando tajantemente a Bardock.

…

La princesa duraría allí muchas horas, quizá un día entero o más, estaba en muy malas condiciones.

…

Mientras las horas pasaban

El maestro Roshi se acercó al príncipe que estaba sentado en una roca como meditando.

-Muchas gracias su alteza… estaremos eternamente agradecidos con su generosa hazaña y le expreso mi más sincero respeto –se reverenció ante él. Vegeta desvió la mirada, se sentía ofuscado por tener la sensación de jugar el papel de un héroe, siendo un villano innato, al menos eso siempre había querido aparentar.

…

Los humanos no se despegaron jamás de la princesa, mientras permaneció en la cámara de recuperación. Vegeta permaneció lejos de ella.

Al amanecer la princesa pudo salir completamente recuperada de allí, contar con esa tecnología era un milagro, pero lo mejor de todo es que vivía para contarlo.

En ese instante todos la abrazaron, sus ropas estaban húmedas cubiertas de químicos, afortunadamente en su tienda tenía una muda de ropa, se cambió, su vestimenta era igual a la que le habían obsequiado en el palacio, le habían dado tres mudas en total, así que trataría de cuidarlas más.

…

Desayunaron y se separaron, Yamcha aprovechó hablar con ella, la llevó de la mano a caminar como la última vez, pero en esta ocasión ya nada le impediría decirle lo que sentía, después de lo que pasó comprendió que no podía perder el tiempo, la amaba y no dejaría que nada se la arrebatara.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntaba mientras caminaban

-Mire… –le mostró el sitio cubierto de flores, el pasto casi les podía cubrir hasta la cintura y la diversidad de flores reinaba en el lugar.

-Es hermoso… ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

-Hace algunos días, cuando la buscaba encontré este sitio y este lugar era lo único que me tranquilizaba.

-Ya veo –se ruborizó.

El joven tragó saliva y reunió todo su valor.

-Princesa disculpe mi atrevimiento… después de todo yo solo soy un súbdito más, pero desde hace mucho tiempo yo… es decir, desde que entrenábamos juntos… yo me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de usted… he ocultado este sentimiento por mucho tiempo… por cobardía, pero ya no puedo seguir callándolo –lo soltó conteniendo toda la timidez que siempre le había caracterizado, mientras sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho.

Bulma se sorprendió de escucharlo, muchas veces pensó que él amaba secretamente a Tights, no era difícil de imaginar si todos siempre se enamoraban de ella, pero ahora lo que ella tanto había esperado escuchar, por fin se materializó. Estaba conmocionada y paralizada no sabía que hacer o que decir, él se percató de ello y la tomó de la cintura, depositando un suave beso en sus labios; los ojos de la princesa se abrieron como platos, ese era su primer beso, la primera vez que alguien tocaba sus labios, era una sensación nueva y extraña, cerró sus ojos correspondiéndole, pero al cerrarlos no estaba la imagen de Yamcha besándola… era Vegeta al que ella besaba, los abrió de inmediato y se separó de él inmediatamente cortando el tímido beso.

-¿Sucede algo princesa? quizá fui demasiado… -expresó con timidez.

-No, no es eso Yamcha, sabes… creo que necesito regresar a casa, mis padres deben saber que estoy bien y necesito tomar un buen baño –cambió abruptamente el tema

Yamcha la vio retirarse del lugar, era tan extraño, sus amigos le habían asegurado que la princesa siempre había estado enamorada de él, desde aquel día que por primera vez intentó confesarle su amor.

…

Bulma regresó al refugio, Vegeta conversaba con algunos soldados sobre sus próximos planes de ataque, Bulma lo miró y sintió como su corazón latía, ahora lo entendía todo.

Se despidió de sus amigos y luego se dirigió donde Vegeta.

-Vegeta, regresaré en tres días –le informó y antes de escuchar su negativa, diciéndole que mejor se quedara en el reino del sur porque era un estorbo y una carga, continuó –Hay algo que debes saber, yo poseo el tesoro que Cooler tanto desea.

El la miró atento, pero cuando quiso saber más, ella se marchó en su avión, antes de irse le pidió a Picollo que se reuniera con ella mañana, los humanos aprovecharon para marcharse también.

…

-¿Y dime muchacho, lograste hablar con la princesa? –preguntó el maestro Roshi.

Yamcha cabizbajo asintió

-No me digas que te rechazó

-No, eso es lo más extraño, ni siquiera me dijo nada, sólo dijo que tenía que regresar con sus padres y se fue.

-Mmm esa niña sí que es extraña, yo la conozco muy bien, es posible que actuó así porque es muy tímida, jamás ha tenido una relación… dale tiempo por ahora está enfocada a la guerra –tranquilizó al guerrero.

…

Descendió de la nave, sus padres salieron en cuanto escucharon el motor de la maquina apagarse.

-¡Hija mía! –Bulma corrió y abrazó a su padre, unas lágrimas la traicionaron –Pensé que algo malo te había pasado

-No, padre estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

-Temía por tu seguridad, esos saiyajin son tan despiadados.

-Creo que hemos estado equivocados, no todos son así –expresó con total seguridad

Tights salió y al ver a su hermana sana y salva le sonrió, no podía evitarlo le daba gusto verla bien, Bulma la miró y bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable, después de todo Yamcha la había elegido a ella.

Entraron a la casa, su madre le preparó su comida favorita y unos deliciosos pastelillos, tomó un merecido baño y después necesariamente se reunió con su amado azabache.

Se acercó a la caballeriza y escuchó los relinchos de Helios y eso que aún no se veían, cuando estuvo frente a él, el caballo se agitaba contento de un lado a otro.

-Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo muchacho –lo sacó de la caballeriza, lo acarició y lo abrazó –No sabes la falta que me has hecho -caminó junto a él y después lo montó a todo galope, disfrutando de la cálida tarde, se acostaron en el pasto junto a un viejo sauce –Han sucedido tantas cosas Helios, tantas cosas terribles y tantas cosas que no comprendo… hoy Yamcha me confesó que me amaba, sabes cuantos años esperé a oír eso de sus labios, que el hombre que siempre he querido me dijera alguna vez que también sentía algo por mí… hoy ocurrió y no sólo eso, me besó… pero descubrí que no sentí nada en eso besó, una sensación tan extraña me envolvió… jamás creí que me sentiría así cuando Yamcha me besará por primera vez, no hubo mariposas en el estómago ni fuegos artificiales ni nubes de color rosa, no sucedió nada de eso… no pasó absolutamente nada, es como si no hubiera pasado nada, al contrario sólo me sentí culpable… tan culpable… porque yo imaginé a Vegeta… a ese saiyajin obstinado, besándome en lugar de Yamcha… en ese momento comprendí que no estoy enamorada de quien siempre creí… -la princesa respiró hondo y luego suspiró asombrada con lo que iba a decir –Ahora ya lo comprendo, en realidad yo… me he enamorado de Vegeta –finalmente lo dijo y lo aceptó.

No se había dado cuenta que ese sentimiento nacía, allí estaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ella pensaba que el cariño que florecía, era una simple amistad, ahora sabía que era mucho más que eso, por eso cada vez que estaba cerca de él se sentía de esa forma, tranquila y nerviosa a la vez. En la oscuridad de aquella celda, donde sus peores miedos se reunieron al que buscó fue a Vegeta en medio de su desesperación y delirios… el alivio que encontró fue su recuerdo y quien finalmente la salvó… ya no podía contar la cantidad de veces que el saiyajin la había salvado, una y otra vez, inconscientemente, por lastima, por honor, por lo que fuera, ese orgulloso y sanguinario saiyajin la había salvado de todas las formas posibles, sin palabras de consuelo o frases aduladoras, todo lo contrario… el simplemente se había metido en su corazón tan profundamente y la había cautivado con su extraña y solitaria forma de ser y había llenado ese vacío que por años ella ya había aceptado vivir, sabía que eso que ahora había descubierto que sentía era algo que no podía ser, era la prohibición absoluta de sus leyes, de sus pueblos y de su propia moralidad; los saiyajin y los humanos no debían mezclarse jamás, lo tenía completamente claro y le angustiaba recordárselo.

Sometida en sus pensamientos se dijo así misma que ese sentimiento lo encerraría en lo más profundo de su alma y lo dejaría allí para siempre; además estaba casi segura que llegar al corazón del saiyajin sería una travesía imposible, él detestaba su condición de humana y pasara lo que pasara jamás iría en contra de sus reglas. Conocía la historia de Milk y Kakarotto y eso la desalentaba aún más.

-Vegeta… jamás sabrás lo que siento por ti, nadie más puede saberlo, decepcionaría a mis padres y a mi pueblo… no puedo ir en contra de lo que es correcto, ni de mi misma… y no creo que un hombre como tú se fije en mí –bajó la mirada con su semblante cubierto de tristeza.

…

Regresó a la casona al oscurecer y se acostó en su cama, necesitaba dormir.

…

Vegeta había pensado durante todo el día en las palabras de la princesa, que tipo de tesoro era del que hablaba, se preguntaba, pero lo que más tenía en mente era hacer pedazos a Shiosi después de lo que hizo; aprovechó para regresar al palacio con su hermano e informarle a su padre con detalle de todo lo sucedido.

Su padre lo escuchó con atención y le pidió que se reuniera con él a solas en el salón principal, por su semblante algo le decía que no podía ser nada bueno; los guardias abrieron los colosales portones y estos se cerraron tras de sí, cuando el príncipe finalmente entró; el silencio solo era llenado por el sonido de sus pasos.

-Y bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar padre? –rompió el silencio con su voz áspera.

-Quiero que me expliques porque en lugar de ayudar a los nuestros te tomaste la molestia de cuidarle las espaldas a esa mujer y traerla hasta el palacio a curarla, con tecnología que solo está destinada para nuestros guerreros elite –se levantó de su opulento trono mirándolo con pronunciada severidad.

-Hmph… -lo miró con su típica mirada calculadora y sin sentimientos, sin turbarse siquiera –Esa mujer es una científica ya te lo había dicho y creo que nos será de mucha ayuda –añadió.

-¿De ayuda? –se mofó –¡Sólo dos de nuestros soldados sobrevivieron, del escuadrón que tu liderabas! ¡Sólo dos, dejaste morir a los nuestros por salvarla a ella! dime ¿¡de que sirvió esa mujer!? –le grito indignado.

El príncipe esta vez permaneció serio, muy a su pesar el reclamo de su padre era merecido, no tenía manera de defenderse, no tenía las razones correctas del porque prefirió ayudar a la mujer y no a su raza casi extinta.

El rey se acercó a él y lo encaró.

-No comprendo porque hiciste esa estupidez, lo único que espero es que no adoptes los malos hábitos de tu hermano, porque si eso ocurriera deshonrarías la corona y no me importaría que fueras mi hijo, nuestra sangre es superior y no puede ensuciarse, mezclándose con criaturas insignificantes… confío en ti Vegeta… por cierto tu hermano y tú ya no tendrán que esperar tanto tiempo para desposar. A las hijas del ex general Tomo ya les vino la sangre, cuando encontremos la manera de expulsar a Cooler, te casarás con la mayor y Tarble con la menor.

Tomo había pertenecido al ejercito elite hace algunos años, ya estaba retirado por su edad avanzada, tenía dos hijas que rondaban los dieciséis y quince años. A las mujeres saiyajin les venía el periodo más tarde que a las humanas.

-Huh… son sólo unas chiquillas, no me interesa desposar a ninguna.

-Ya tienen edad suficiente o prefieres casarte con las otras mujeres que te sobrepasan la edad por diez años o más, ¡necesitas herederos! –expresó exasperado, por supuesto se refería a las mujeres saiyajin.

-Mientras sigas tan fuerte y entero como estas no creo que interese si desposo o no a alguna mujer, padre… aun sobran años para que ascienda al trono –dijo retante.

-Siempre has sido tan rebelde… en eso tu madre tenía razón, no necesito que me cuestiones, después de la guerra te casarás, esa ya es una decisión tomada, quieras o no lo harás –inquirió autoritario

…

El príncipe se retiró a sus aposentos; casarse y tener un heredero jamás había estado en sus planes, el no tenía deseos de hacer esas estupideces a él lo único que le importaba era ser el ser más poderoso del universo y por ahora su objetivo era exterminar a Cooler.

De pronto la imagen de la mujer envolvió su mente justo en el momento que entró en esa celda y ella lo miró como quien mira a alguien por el que se siente profunda admiración, fe… o cariño; cuando tocó su rostro y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para después echarse a llorar… como su frágil cuerpo se acomodó entre sus brazos y percibía todo su temor y también su alivio al verlo, al saberse rescatada… como en su mirada descifraba lo que nunca había descifrado en nadie, la confianza que le tenía, la absoluta confianza que nunca le haría daño, se sentó al pie de la cama y respiró profundo; parecía una sátira o una broma de mal gusto, él dormía en la habitación que había pertenecido a esa mujer, a pesar del tiempo, parecía aun poder respirar sus aromas, ese característico olor suave y dulce que expedía su piel de seda.

Absurdo, era completamente absurdo en lo que pensaba cada vez que ella invadía sus pensamientos, se maldecía internamente, porque siempre llegaban sin permiso, inoportunos, innecesarios, él no los quería, sin embargo allí estaban acechándolo a cada momento… ¿Qué tenía esa mujer para tenerlo así? La odiaba, la odiaba profundamente por eso… No… eso era lo que siempre se decía para sentirse menos despreciable y menos débil.

…

Picollo se reunió con Bulma, allí también se encontraba Uranai Baba y su padre, el rey Maximus.

-Que bueno que están aquí… los mandé llamar porque encontré esto –les mostró el antiguo plano.

Picollo y Uranai Baba lo identificaron al instante

-¡Son las esferas del dragón! –añadieron al unísono.

-Entonces ¿la leyenda es cierta? –les cuestionó.

Picollo tomó la palabra.

-Por supuesto que es cierta, pero muy pocos lo sabíamos, resultaba muy peligroso que todos los humanos conocieran de su existencia, ¿cómo es que usted tiene ese plano?

-Bueno yo… lo obtuve de la base que fuimos a atacar

-Mmm.. Picollo tiene razón la ambición humana es muy peligrosa, esas esferas pueden cumplir cualquier deseo.

-Ya veo, alguna vez tú me hablaste de esa leyenda padre

-Sí te la conté cuando eras muy pequeña, sólo la vieja Uranai Baba, los namekianos y yo conocíamos de su existencia, esas esferas fueron el regalo de gratitud por nuestra hospitalidad, lo recibimos por parte del sucesor del patriarca, acordamos guardar el secreto, sería un caos si se conociera de su existencia.

-Ya veo… pero no somos los únicos que conocemos de su existencia, Cooler y sus hombres sabían de la existencia de esas esferas, ellos resguardaban este plano y lo llamaban tesoro, por eso no han atacado, ellos seguramente las están buscando –afirmó la peliazul.

-Ahora entiendo –decía Picollo, mientras echaba un vistazo –Este plano tiene la clave para llamar a Shen Long, quien es el místico dragón que emerge de esas esferas y te cumple tu deseo, aquí están descritas todas sus características y dice que están repartidas a lo largo y ancho del planeta, en los lugares más recónditos e insospechados, jamás hallaras una junto a otra.

-¿No dice algo de su localización exacta? –preguntó la princesa.

-No, es imposible conocerlo –le contestó.

-Seguramente han estado investigando, por esa razón no pretenden eliminarnos todavía –sus ojos se iluminaron –Picollo, podrías traducirme toda la información que está en ese plano.

-Claro, me tomará unas horas

-Perfecto, creo saber que podemos hacer, quizá me lleve mucho tiempo pero lo intentaré.

-Piensas utilizar esas esferas verdad hija

-Así es padre, con ellas podemos darle solución a todo este caos.

-Mmm… Necesitan pedir el deseo correcto –agregó Uranai Baba.

Picollo se retiró, el rey salió del gran salón, necesitaba pensar y Uranai Baba se quedó a solas con la princesa y le dio un misterioso mensaje.

-Estas en las puertas del cielo y el infierno, es tu destino elegir, por ahora no conoces el camino correcto, es confuso e incierto, pero de allí depende tu destino y el de tu pueblo; tu vida sigue avanzando en la tragedia y la sangre te persigue, piensa muy bien niña, a partir de ahora no tomes decisiones sin reflexionar o tu cabeza rodará. Piensa si el deseo es lo que debes elegir –dijo esto último casi en un vocifero, fue apenas audible y nada comprensible para la peliazul.

La anciana se marchó, dejando a la princesa más confundida y preocupada, había estado al filo de la muerte en varias ocasiones, milagrosamente había sido rescatada por el mismo saiyajin, ¿tenía algo que ver las palabras de la anciana con todo lo que le había pasado?

Horas más tarde se reunió nuevamente con Picollo quien le entregó la traducción completa del extraño plano. La princesa se encerró en el laboratorio, durante esos tres días comió y durmió allí. Tights le había preguntado a Bulma sobre Yamcha, la peliazul le informó que había partido a su aldea a visitar a su madre, eso lo había sabido por Picollo; evitó hablar de lo que había sucedido y Tights evitó preguntarle.

…

…

Se levantó muy temprano, despidiéndose de su madre y hermana.

-Padre… vine a despedirme, me marcharé al refugio, me tomará un tiempo volver seguramente.

-Sí entiendo hija, sólo quiero que te cuides mucho y recuerda que esta información es completamente confidencial, sólo Picollo, la anciana, tu y yo la conocemos, ya conoces el deseo que pediremos, ahora todo depende de ti, confío plenamente en ti hija mía, por fin nuestro pueblo podrá deshacerse de todo mal.

-Gracias padre no te defraudaré, sólo te pido un poco de paciencia, debemos hacer lo posible por expulsar a Cooler primero.

Con eso la peliazul se marchó, cargó más provisiones y por último fue a despedirse de Helios.

…

-No sé a dónde nos lleve todo esto, pero seguiré mi intuición Helios, por ahora debemos derrotar al enemigo… cuídate muchacho, pronto volveremos a vernos –le acarició el lomo y se marchó.

Vegeta regresó al refugio, Tarble lo acompañó.

La princesa bajó del avión y los vio a todos reunidos incluso a sus amigos. Los saludó y se dirigió donde Vegeta, cuidó que Picollo no la viera.

Antes de hablarle sintió su corazón latirle con fuerza, su mirada oscura la inundó de inseguridad.

-Vegeta debemos hablar a solas

Caminaron hasta la laguna de pie uno frente al otro, el nerviosismo creció en ella.

-¿Piensas hablar? –preguntó desesperado.

-Sí. -extrajo de su mochila, un objeto pequeño y circular –Este objeto es un radar –Vegeta la miraba sin comprender -¿Puedo confiar en ti? –le preguntó como si toda su vida pendiera de ello, con sus ojos azules aclamando una respuesta positiva.

Él quiso desviarle la mirada ante su pregunta tan directa.

-¿A qué te refieres humana?

-Sólo respóndeme ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Lo que voy a decirte es algo muy importante, algo que podría cambiar la vida de todos.

Vegeta seguía sin entender.

-Si no confías en mí no tiene caso que intentes decirme nada –esa fue su simple respuesta

Ella le sonrió enseguida

-Confío en ti –sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, como si sostuvieron un juego, un juego imaginario que sólo él y ella entendían.

-Habla entonces…

-El día que me capturaron, encontré un viejo plano, ese plano contenía información muy importante para Cooler, están todas las especificaciones de unas esferas mágicas que son capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo.

Ahora el saiyajin la miraba incrédulo.

-No es un cuento de hadas ni una leyenda, esas esferas existen y por eso Cooler viajó hasta acá, para apoderarse de ellas, pero el problema es que no conoce su ubicación, porque están repartidas por todo el planeta.

Vegeta recapituló sobre todo lo que había acontecido desde que Cooler llegó y sobre lo que le acaba de decir la humana…

-Dices ¿que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo? –se quedó pensativo, mientras ella asentía.

-Construí este radar para localizar las esferas, es necesario encontrarlas antes que el malvado de Cooler o estaremos en serios problemas

Vegeta no podía creerlo, ¿por qué esa humana confiaba tanto en él? la información que le acabada de dar podría usarla para su provecho y ella se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata.

-¡Entonces debemos buscarlas ahora, antes de que ellos las encuentren, seguramente durante todo este tiempo han estado buscándolas!

-Eso mismo pienso… Vegeta lo mejor es que esta información quede entre nosotros, nadie más puede saber de esas esferas ni mucho menos que pensamos buscarlas, puede resultar peligroso –advirtió.

-Hmph… no necesitas decirlo, no soy un idiota.

-Desde luego… ahora que ya conoces los reales planes de Cooler, supongo que podemos empezar.

-Sí, hagámoslo ya.

Regresaron al refugio, Vegeta ordenó a los soldados distribuirse sin atacar permanecerían solo atentos. Bardock miraba a la peliazul y a Vegeta; podía contemplar que algo estaban ocultando, no sabía qué, pero debía averiguar.

…

Bulma había pedido a Picollo absoluta discreción con los demás, le dijo que ella misma se encargaría de la situación, el namekiano no sospechaba de los planes de la mujer.

Vegeta y Bulma volaron en un avión siguiendo las coordenadas que señalaba el radar.

…

Cooler y sus hombres regresaron a la nave, estaba prácticamente destruida y los soldados muertos, se adentraron en ella, y el más sorprendido fue Shiosi rápidamente descendió al sótano y observó la celda abierta y sin la mujer.

-¡Demonios… no puede ser ahora si estoy perdido!

-¡Shiosi!… necesito que vayas a la base principal y traigas el tesoro –ordenó a Cooler al ver destruida su nave.

-Eh… si señor… -tragó saliva –No podía ocultarle más la verdad –trémulo se acercó a él y con semblante cabizbajo se sinceró –Mi señor, discúlpeme, una maldita humana lo robó

-¿¡Qué!?... ¿Qué estás diciendo?… ¡maldición! –le gritó, mientras sus venas se exaltaban de ira –¡No me importa lo que tengas hacer, trae ese maldito plano y elimina a esa ladrona!

-Yo la tenía presa aquí en la nave, apenas regresáramos le iba a contar porque esa mujer es la princesa de los humanos, tenerla prisionera nos serviría para que esos miserables nos dieran información a cambio de su vida -hablaba con voz temblorosa.

-Así que me ocultaste algo tan importante

-No señor, no tenía mucho de haberla capturado –mintió

Cooler se levantó de su silla y lo golpeó en el estómago

-¡Soluciónalo, encuéntrala y obliga a los malditos humanos que te den la información que necesito! sino lo consigues, te mataré –amenazó.

-Así lo haré mi señor –se marchó inmediatamente.

…

Cooler y sus hombres habían regresado de visitar varias aldeas, al no recibir información las destruyeron.

Yamcha regresó al refugio, su semblante estaba lleno de ira y frustración.

-¿Qué sucedió Yamcha? –preguntaron los demás.

-Mi aldea fue destruía y no sólo la mía, muchas otras fueron destruidas por el maldito Cooler, cuando llegué había mujeres, ancianos y niños muertos, todo estaba en llamas, completamente destruido –se sentó pesadamente en la roca completamente abatido –Afortunadamente mi madre estaba con vida.

-Eso es terrible –añadió el maestro Roshi –Debemos informarle a la princesa que están atacando aldeas humanas.

-Tenemos que esperar a que regrese la princesa, por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

-De acuerdo, pero lo más conveniente es avisarle al rey Maximus, su vida y la de su familia podrían estar en peligro también –expresó preocupado Roshi.

-Tiene razón, además sería terrible que esos desgraciados llegaran donde el rey porque el custodia… - añadió Picollo y se calló en seguida. –Iré a avisarles.

-No es necesario, vengo de allá… ya les avisé, pensé que la princesa seguiría allí pero ya había regresado a este lugar… el rey se refugiará en lugar seguro –calmó a los demás.

…

Vegeta y la princesa llegaron a la isla del oeste, el rastreador indicó que la esfera se encontraba sumergida en el interior del océano. Bulma le dio una ubicación exacta, jamás soltó el radar, pese a confiar en él debía tener sus reservas. El saiyajin se sumergió y nadó hasta las profundidades del océano, todos los peces y especies marinos se alejaron al notar su presencia, continuó bajando hasta que observó la pequeña esfera luminosa de color anaranjado, atrapada en unas algas, la arrancó y regresó a la superficie.

-No creí que fueran tan pequeñas –dijo la princesa al observarla.

Extendió el brazo para que Vegeta se la entregara, el saiyajin la miró dudoso, mientras la mujer abría al mismo tiempo su mochila, esas esferas podían cumplir cualquier deseo, si él las tuviera en su poder, él podría alcanzar la vida eterna… luego miró a la mujer que lo miraba expectante, finalmente ella tenía el radar en su poder. Muy a su pesar se la entregó, por ahora sólo debía pensar en reunirlas todas.

Continuaron sin descansar su búsqueda hallaron dos esferas más, pero la noche ya los había sorprendido, así que tendrían que continuar con la búsqueda para mañana. La mujer astuta encapsuló la mochila con las esferas sin que el saiyajin se diera cuenta.

-¿Crees que mañana podamos encontrar la restantes? –preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Puede ser… -su respuesta fue escueta como siempre.

Ella lo miró ruborizada, estaban solos en una pequeña isla desierta, ahora que había descubierto sus sentimientos se sentía más nerviosa, estaban cenando a medio metro de distancia, sus intensos ojos negros la hacían casi temblar, antes de que notará su nerviosismo, prefirió marcharse a dormir.

-Bueno ya es muy tarde, iré a dormir, buenas noches –se metió a su tienda de acampar.

El saiyajin permaneció cerca de la orilla de la playa

 _-"Con esas esferas puedo cumplir mi deseo… y podría deshacerme fácilmente de Cooler y convertirme en el gobernador de todo el universo"-_ pensaba mientras la ambición se apoderaba de él. Sonreía con su mueca retorcida, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando recordó las palabras de la humana.

 _¿Puedo confiar en ti?_ -sus ojos lo miraban con absoluta seguridad que su respuesta sería positiva.

 _-Si no confías en mí no tiene caso que me digas_

 _-Confío en ti_ …

Esas palabras resonaron muy profundo en su interior.

La humana confiaba en él, confiaba plenamente en el por primera vez alguien confiaba en él ciegamente, justo ahora estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, sin el temor de que él se llevara las esferas y el radar, porque ella confiaba en él. Pensaba en su estupidez, como podía confiar en alguien como él, alguien que no dudaría en traicionar con tal de conseguir lo que quería, alguien que nació en una noche tormentosa como ninguna y que estaba sellado por la oscuridad y la destrucción, esas eran las palabras de su madre, cada vez que lo veía, desde muy pequeño se convirtió en un guerrero de alto rendimiento, el mejor, sus alcances superaban a cualquiera y era el temor de sus padres, lo que ese niño fuera capaz de hacer, ambicionaba más que nada en el universo, el poder…

…

La princesa y el saiyajin viajaron a otro extremo del mundo, a una zona selvática, con clima tropical, infestado de lianas, flora y fauna exótica… ambos darían lo que fuera por quitarse esas calurosas vestimentas, el calor era húmedo y no podían ocultar el sudor.

Se desplazaron al corazón de la selva, enormes bestias salvajes se abalanzaron al acecho, una especie de felino casi extinto con enormes colmillos. Vegeta formó un rayo de energía en su dedo dispuesto a acabar con la vida del animal.

-¡Espera!...

-¿Por qué me detienes? ¿Estás loca? –marmulló molesto.

-No mates a ese animal, es una especie en peligro de extinción –informó.

-Entonces prefieres que te coma, adelante –bufó.

-No, no creo que será necesario –en ese momento el animal se abalanzó hacia ella, pero ella lo pateó y de pronto encendió una rama, con un pequeño fósforo que guardaba en su bolsillo, ahuyentado a la bestia, enseguida se marchó. –Ves, le teme al fuego.

Continuaron caminando, Bulma estaba maravillada, jamás había apreciado la naturaleza, en tan diversas formas. Observó una vez su radar.

-Es por allí –señaló al príncipe, la esfera estaba sujeta a un enorme árbol de varios metros de altura. -Puedo ir yo –ofreció.

-Hmph… te acompañaré seguro te meterás en problemas –espetó, aludiendo al peligroso lugar.

La princesa se sujetó de las lianas abalanzándose con facilidad, después se sujetó al árbol y guiada por más lianas continuó avanzando, Vegeta la miraba aburrido, una vez allí, ambos observaron la brillosa esfera, la mujer se adelantó e intentó sujetarla pero esta se movió un poco y amenazó con caer, la mujer en un movimiento muy rápido la alcanzó, pero casi se suelta y cae, Vegeta por inercia la sujetó evitando que cayera, sus cuerpos estaban muy cercanos y sus corazones latían a todo pulmón, sus ojos se fundieron en los del otro y sus rostros estaban acercándose lentamente, la mujer poco a poco fue soltando la esfera sin percatarse y cuando sus labios estaban muy de cerca, la esfera se deslizó de las manos de la princesa, ambos actuaron rápido y la sujetaron, rompiendo el contacto.

-Eso estuvo cerca… –expresó nerviosa.

-Es hora de marcharnos de aquí.

Continuaron su viaje ya llevaban reunidas cuatro esferas, sólo les faltaban tres.

-No perdamos más el tiempo, ¿Dónde está la siguiente? –preguntó el saiyajin, esperando que la mujer observara el radar.

Bulma miró el radar y lo presionó, varias veces.

-Según el radar indica que hay tres esferas en un mismo sitio.

-Eso significa, que alguien las tiene ya en su poder… –ambos se miraron.

-¡Cooler tiene las esferas faltantes! –ambos exclamaron al unísono.

-Si estamos en lo cierto ¿Cómo podremos arrebatárselas? –expresó la princesa con angustia.

-La única forma es distraerlo… -cerró sus puños con violencia. –Mientras yo lo distraigo, tú irás por esas esferas –añadió el saiyajin

-Pero… ¿Qué sucederá contigo? ¿Podría matarte?

-Ya me las arreglaré.

-No eso es muy riesgoso, debe haber otra forma… tenemos que pensar.

-No la hay… así lo haremos, por ahora descansaremos y esperaremos a que amanezca para partir.

…

…

-Maldita sea, nadie sabe de las esferas del dragón y tu inútil dejaste que esa mujer escapara –le recriminó Cooler a Shiosi, mientras salían de la casona donde solían habitar el rey Maximus y su familia, por supuesto la encontraron vacía y sin indicios de lo que buscaban.

-Lo siento mi señor… -bajó la mirada y luego la levantó con euforia -Ahora que recuerdo, yo peleé contra un sujeto muy parecido a los namekianos, aunque vestía algo extraño, pero es muy probable que se trate de algún ejemplar, si resulta ser como pienso, él podría darnos la información que necesitamos.

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes sabandija!?... ¡me has hecho perder valioso tiempo! –lo sujetó bestialmente del cuello y luego lo arrojó como basura –Tu y Mui vayan a buscarlo, no vayan a asesinarlo, llévenlo con vida hasta la base -14.

-¡Sí señor! –se marcharon.

Cooler emprendió camino hasta la solitaria base -14, llevaba las esferas consigo, por supuesto.

…

Bulma y Vegeta permanecían en sus bolsas de dormir separadas a un metro de distancia, ambos dándose las espaldas, los dos permanecían despiertos. La chica estaba muy nerviosa, casi lanzaba pequeños suspiros, no podía dormir, después de lo que sucedió escasas horas antes, ¿Sería posible que estuvieron a punto de besarse? ¿O fue solo imaginación suya?... lo único que si sabía es que se sintió tan atraída a sus labios que por un momento sintió que se dejaría arrastrar por su debilidad y lo besaría, ella deseaba besarlo en esos momentos, su corazón sentía una emoción pura al pensar como hubiera sido ese beso… no podía evitar imaginarlo, sentir los labios de Vegeta unidos a los suyos…

Por otra parte Vegeta también estaba despierto y muy incómodo, él también había estado a punto de cometer _el peor acto de su vida_ , dejarse llevar por sus instintos y desear probar esos labios rosados de la humana, en esos momentos no se dejó pensar, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera tener el control de sí mismo? Seguro, si esa esfera no se hubiera caído, la habría besado… Se maldecía internamente una y otra vez por pensar en esas estupideces, por sentirse tan terriblemente débil frente a ella y por tenerla a corta distancia.

- _Sólo la utilizaré para encontrar esas esferas y después me desharé de ella_ , se decía repitiéndoselo una y otra vez.

…

Amaneció y lo primero que hicieron fue monitorear el radar

-Ahora se movieron a otra zona… -indicó las coordenadas y se dirigieron hasta allá.

…

Después de escasas horas aterrizaron con precaución de no ser vistos, observaron una base.

-Allí están las esferas

-Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer, yo lo distraeré, mientras tú entras a la base, no detecto ninguna otra presencia, así que la tendrás más fácil, en cuanto las tengas dirígete al refugio y escóndelas en un lugar seguro –le dijo el príncipe.

-Esta bien –asintió preocupada –Vegeta… por favor ten mucho cuidado –no quería marcharse, tenía un mal presentimiento, y no era para menos se enfrentaría el solo a el malvado Cooler.

-Anda ya no pierdas más tiempo.

…

La mujer se dirigió a pie acercándose a la base.

Vegeta corrió con todas sus fuerzas al extremo contrario del lugar, respiró muy profundo y lanzó una bola de energía, atrayendo en otra dirección la atención de Cooler, el hermano del emperador del mal, observó el ataque a varios kilómetros de allí.

-Así que tenemos más estúpidos queriendo retarme –observó las esferas y decidió ocultarlas subterráneamente, muy cerca de la base. Fue enseguida a deshacerse del intruso.

Bulma que observaba en completo silencio la escena, se dirigió al lugar, con el corazón saliéndose del pecho, tenía que hacerlo muy rápido, el desgraciado de Cooler había hecho un hoyo profundo, tenía que apurarse.

…

Finalmente Vegeta observó a Cooler frente a él.

-Vegeta que sorpresa –bufó.

-Vine a exterminarte

-Oh ¿En serio?... vaya que osado eres, a decir verdad debo felicitarte acabaste con casi todos mis hombres en poco tiempo, sólo me quedan dos… pensé que no volverías a cometer la estupidez de venir a retarme.

-Esta vez seré yo el que te derrote –miraba de reojo la base, intentado hacer tiempo " _Date prisa humana"_

-Bueno después de todo un poco de estiramientos no me vendrían nada mal –le invitó a atacar.

Vegeta reunió todo su poder y se lanzó a golpearlo sin hacerle mucho daño.

…

Bulma en el interior del hueco, retiraba la tierra.

-Rayos, ese infeliz sí que es astuto

…

Cooler, continuaba esquivando los ataques de Vegeta con extrema facilidad.

-Demonios, este infeliz es muy veloz –decía mientras continuaba atacando.

…

Finalmente la princesa llegó hasta las tres esferas faltantes y las guardó en su mochila, se las arregló para salir de allí ayudada de un arnés y volvió a colocar la tierra en el hoyo para no levantar sospechas.

-Ahora será mi turno de atacarte –comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago, Vegeta intentaba defenderse, pero su fuerza lo superaba.

…

¡Listo! –desde que comenzó a desenterrar las esferas, había perdido varios minutos. Caminó con su mochila a cuestas y extrajo la capsula que albergaba su avión –Es hora de regresar al refugio -iba a arrojar la capsula para marcharse tal como lo había planeado con Vegeta, pero lo pensó unos instantes y se detuvo –No puedo abandonarlo a su suerte, debemos irnos juntos de aquí –se dijo y en seguido, comenzó a correr, buscándolo, su corazón daba tumbos de angustia, no quería que nada malo le pasara a ese saiyajin, ese sentimiento de incertidumbre la invadía desde que llegaron a ese lugar

Después de varios minutos alcanzó a verlos en el aire, Cooler estaba dándole una paliza al príncipe, Vegeta tenía el rostro ensangrentado y su traje tenía partes desgarradas.

-¡Oh no Vegeta!... ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?

Cooler continuaba golpeándolo brutalmente y el saiyajin no podía defenderse, los ojos de la mujer estaban llenándose de lágrimas, desenvainó su espada dispuesta a lanzarse a atacar al monstruo, cuando observó como Cooler lo pateaba, logrando que este cayera a escasos metros de la mujer, Bulma guardó su espada y se dirigió corriendo al saiyajin. Cooler no podía observarlo desde allí, estaba esperando que se levantara para seguir jugando con él, mientras permanecía en el aire.

Bulma tomó a vegeta y colocó su cabeza en sus piernas

-Vegeta… Vegeta… responde por favor –decía preocupada, casi entre sollozos.

El saiyajin abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó a la humana.

-¿Lo-lograste obtener las esferas? –fue lo único que le preguntó.

-Si ya las tengo, vámonos –intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-No ese infeliz se dará cuenta… que esperas vete de aquí ahora mismo –le exigió.

-No Vegeta, no puedo dejarte sólo, te matará –una lágrima escurrió por sus mejillas.

-¡Si tu no haces lo que te digo, juró que eliminaré a sangre fría a tu padres y a tu hermana! ¿¡Oíste!? –le gritó. Bulma negó con la cabeza. –Lo haré, sabes que lo haré… Lárgate ya de aquí humana, no sigas siendo un estorbo, lo único que lograras es que todo lo que hicimos sea inútil y ese infeliz se apodere de las siete esferas –esas palabras lograron convencer a la mujer, sintió que su corazón se encogía, esa era la decisión más difícil que tenía que tomar, pero él tenía razón. Vegeta ya se había levantado y estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Hazlo, debo regresar o vendrá hasta aquí –añadió apenas audible, por primera vez escuchó su voz suave, como si una lima hubiera destruido la aspereza de su voz.

-E-está bien… te esperaré en el refugio… por favor… –miró su rígida espalda ya lastimada, queriendo tocarlo, pero no se atrevió –…No mueras – caminó varios metros y lanzó la capsula donde emergió el avión. Vegeta se lanzó a atacar a Cooler. Bulma lo miró en el aire

-No mueras Vegeta… estaré esperándote –subió al avión y despegó.

Vegeta continuaba luchando con Cooler, pensaba la manera de como escapar de allí no tenía de otra, su nivel era infinitamente superior al suyo y aunque huir lastimaba profundamente su orgullo por ahora era su absoluta salvación, pronto tendría en su poder las esferas del dragón y acabaría con esa lagartija. Por ahora necesitaba más tiempo, para dejar que la humana escapara lo más lejos de allí.

-¿Sucede algo Vegeta? te noto distraído –le dijo curioso.

-No es nada sólo pienso que eres un monstruo muy difícil de vencer –rio de lado.

Bulma se alejó lo suficiente del lugar, pero su pecho casi ardía por sentir que estaba abandonando al saiyajin.

-Debo confiar en él, debo confiar, Vegeta es muy astuto no permitirá que ese monstruo acabe con su vida –se decía, mientras sus manos temblaban sujetando las palancas del avión. Bajó la velocidad y observaba el lugar donde luchaban Vegeta y Cooler.

Cooler, lo sujetó de una pierna y continuó golpeándolo en el rostro, después lanzó una poderosa bola de energía a quemarropa, los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron exorbitados por el dolor, la sangre brotaba a chorros de sus labios. No conforme con eso lo tomó de los cabellos para quedar frente a frente, subió un dedo a la altura de su pecho y lo llenó de energía comenzó a quemarlo una y otra vez, el príncipe sólo gritaba.

-Agggghhh…

-Sabes ya me estoy cansando de ti, es mejor terminar con tu miserable vida –Formó una poderosa bola de energía, sus dimensiones eran colosales, era muy poco probable que el saiyajin lograra esquivarla.

…

Bulma sintió una opresión dolorosa en el pecho.

-Vegeta –hizo caso a su intuición y voló de regreso a toda velocidad al sitio, observó la explosión de la energía que Cooler había lanzado, de inmediato se dio cuenta lo que había pasado -¡Oh no Vegeta!

…

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –el saiyajin recibió de lleno el ataque de Cooler.

-¡Ha ha ha! ¡Hasta nunca príncipe Vegeta! –reía y luego se concentró en su rastreador…

-Señor Cooler, vamos en camino acabamos de capturar al namekiano –le informaban sus soldados.

-Excelente –su sonrisa abrupta no podía ocultar más su felicidad –Los veré en la base 5 –dijo esto sabiendo que muy probablemente los saiyajin vendrían a atacar, pensó en volver por las esferas, pero estaban muy bien escondidas –Volveré por ellas más tarde -decidió no dejar rastros de la base, reduciéndola a polvo. Cooler salió volando a toda velocidad a encontrarse con sus soldados.

…

Bulma finalmente llegó al lugar y observó que la base había desaparecido, a un kilometro de allí, estaban los vestigios de una explosión, rezó porque Vegeta estuviera con vida. Sobrevoló la zona y no alcanzaba a verlo por ninguna parte, decidió aterrizar y buscarlo a pie. Bajó de la nave con su corazón encogido y caminó, no lo veía por ninguna parte, estaba segura que no podía estar muy lejos de allí, continuando caminando varios minutos y observó un pedazo de tela, se arrodilló y lo tomó, era un pedazo de la capa del saiyajin.

-Vegeta… -comenzó a sollozar y continuó buscando, lo peor vino después cuando vio sangre fresca, era una cantidad considerable –No… no por favor no, tú no puedes –se detuvo un momento, se sentía tan mal y a la vez no quería encontrar su cuerpo, eso le destrozaría el alma y no podría con eso, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad por más dura que fuera, mientras caminaba encontró más y más rastros de sangre y parte de su armadura, la tomó en sus manos y sus lágrimas se asomaron, la abrazó contra su pecho –Vegeta, no tu no… –sollozaba, estuvo así unos segundos cuando escuchó el ruido tímido de algo que parecía ser un animal, la mujer levantó la mirada y lo vio, era él completamente malherido y sujetándose fuertemente de un árbol, pero aun de pie.

-¡Vegeta! –exclamó con felicidad y a la vez angustiada de su condición.

El la miró con el único ojo que tenía abierto, el otro estaba cerrado por lo lastimado que se encontraba. La mujer soltó la armadura y corrió con todas sus fuerzas olvidando lo lastimado que estaba, se abalanzó y lo abrazó, Vegeta en total estado de perplejidad se quedó así, sin comprender lo que pasaba, lo único que escuchaba eran los sollozos de la mujer, empapando su lastimado torso.

Cuando comprendió lo que sucedía, la hizo a un lado alejándola; estaba llorando, llorando por él, miro sus ojos azules, cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Tú estás… ¿Por qué estás llorando? –musitó consternado.

Ella no le respondió, sólo lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y sin previo aviso lo besó, fue un toque suave e inesperado; él ojo sano de Vegeta se abrió aún más, sus labios eran tan suaves y tan tibios… ese roce era tan cálido, que era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto y de ordenarle a su mente alejarse, estaba inerme ante ella; luchó con todo su ser queriendo arrancar el momento, pero ese tibio tacto fue mucho más fuerte que su debilitada voluntad; poco a poco fue dejándose llevar y sucumbió ante esa sensación tan nueva para él, relajando sus músculos faciales pero sobre todo relajando por primera vez su ser; su ojo se cerró, aceptando el beso tibio de la mujer, sus labios no solo eran tersos, también eran dulces, continuaron fundidos en ese beso por unos segundos más, hasta que la princesa recuperó la compostura, percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó de él.

Completamente sonrojada, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara le dijo:

-Yo… yo lo siento es que… -intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas.

Fue sorprendida cuando sin previo aviso fue el saiyajin el que ahora la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó, ahora ella era la que no comprendía nada, sus labios carnosos también eran tibios como los de ella, pero guardaban una incandescencia que podría brotar en cualquier momento, entonces ella comenzó a sentir lo que jamás creería que sentiría, esas mariposas revoloteando agitadas en su estómago y los fuegos artificiales estallando en su corazón, una tormenta relampagueante en cada poro de su piel, Vegeta la estaba besando; al principio fue a penas un roce sutil, pero luego ambos se dejaron llevar, el príncipe pudo describir el sabor dulce de sus labios y ella sabor fresco de su aliento; se separaron abrupta e inmediatamente cuando escucharon que algo se dirigía hacia ellos. Ambos desviaron las miradas y se separaron como si fueran dos polos iguales repeliéndose, el rubor en las mejillas de Bulma eran de un carmesí intenso.

La nave aterrizó casi frente a ellos y bajaron Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, Chaoz y Kakarotto.

-¡Su alteza! – exclamó Kakarotto mirando las condiciones en las que estaba el príncipe y se dirigió a él, sujetándolo ayudado de su brazo.

-¡Princesa se han llevado a Picollo! –informó Yamcha sin quitarle la vista de encima al saiyajin.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuándo? –preguntó preocupada.

-Hace unas pocas horas, estábamos cerca del refugio y llegaron dos soldados de Cooler y se lo llevaron sin más –agregó el maestro Roshi.

-¡Oh no puede ser!... Se lo llevaron porque les puede servir de información.

-¿De información? –le cuestionó Yamcha sin comprender.

-Debemos ayudarlo –dijo y aprovechando para desviar el tema.

Yamcha miró las ropas ensangrentadas de la mujer que hace unos momentos había tenido contacto cercano con Vegeta y se le había impregnado la sangre de este, el guerrero humano, temió lo peor.

-Princesa, ¿Qué le sucedió?... Esta herida

-No, yo no estoy herida, estoy completamente ilesa, él que está muy mal es Vegeta, primero debemos llevarlo a una cámara de recuperación.

-De ninguna manera, que de eso se encargue su súbdito, nosotros nos encargaremos de Picollo. –farfulló con celos.

Vegeta lo miró con un dejo de molestia, mientras Kakarotto lo ayudaba a caminar.

-No, primero debemos regresar al refugio, después planearemos la forma de recuperar a Picollo, hace unos momentos Vegeta peleó contra Cooler, es muy arriesgado ir a rescatarlo así nada más… vayamos al refugio –ordenó. Subieron todos a la nave y regresaron.

Bulma no se despegó ni un solo instante de Vegeta, mientras Yamcha la observaba atentamente como esperaba a que saliera el saiyajin de la cámara, a ella que debía importarle ese saiyajin, se decía, sintió una ola de inseguridad invadirlo, de observar su rostro preocupado, porque ella estaba preocupada por él, eso era evidente… por ese mono que había destruido las vidas de todos los humanos, esa ola de inseguridad sucumbió a los celos.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola queridos lectores muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes, no pueden dejar de leer. ¡Por fin hubo beso! Prepárense para todo lo que viene… por cierto les quiero informar que para el siguiente capítulo tardaré en subirlo no sé cuánto tiempo, traigo mucha carga de trabajo, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena esperar. Sin más les invitó a que sigan la historia y les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchos saludos.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	20. Chapter 19: Entre dos muros

**Capítulo 19:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entre dos muros**

…

Bulma pasó la noche en vela cuidando a Vegeta, había tenido su primer discusión con Yamcha por ello, pero no importaba ahora ella tenía que asegurarse que Vegeta estuviera bien. Pasó sus dedos por sus labios recordando aquel beso que se habían dado, cerró sus ojos y recordó los labios tibios del príncipe fundiéndose en los suyos ese recuerdo la envolvía en un éxtasis de ternura y amor, ahora comprendía lo que significaba esa palabra, lo que realmente era el verdadero amor y lo que se sentía besar al ser amado; esa ola de emociones intersecadas unas con otras logrando electrizar hasta el último poro de su piel; abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Vegeta…si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, si pudiéramos… –decía apenas audible mientras los demás dormían.

…

El saiyajin pensaba mientras se recuperaba…

Sus labios se sentían en los suyos como una caricia de seda y a la vez impregnada de un calor suave y profundo, era una sensación placentera, algo que jamás había experimentado, el roce de su pequeña nariz con la suya ensamblando a la perfección sus rostros uniéndose en un beso lleno de sensaciones extrañas, que le removían el interior, ternura y…

Finalmente el tiempo de recuperación terminó. Abrió los ojos y salió de la cámara. Lo primero que vio fue a la mujer dormida incómodamente apoyada en una roca; intuyó que estaba cuidándolo mientras se recuperaba. La miró sin hacer absolutamente nada, simplemente salió de allí y se cambió de ropa. Decidió caminar un poco en la oscuridad, necesitaba respirar, sus gestos estaban fruncidos; no comprendía porque tenía que sufrir de esas emociones y más ahora que se encontraban en una situación tan crítica, estaban en guerra enfrentándose a un enemigo superior a sus fuerzas, hace muy poco estuvo casi entre la vida y la muerte, necesitaba esas esferas a como diera lugar, quizá esa era la única manera de derrotar a ese monstruo. Aun así aunque pensará en otras cosas, su mente estaba atribulada cubierta de recuerdos triviales, producidos por esa mujer.

-Esa insignificante humana no es nada para mí –se dijo así mismo una y otra vez –Se dejó caer de espaldas, en el frío suelo, observando el cielo estrellado.

…

…

La familia del rey Maximus se mudó a una pequeña aldea en las montañas, muy cerca de donde vivía Milk y su padre.

-Nuestra situación es terrible, hemos dejado todo, por escapar, ¿hasta cuándo todo esto terminará? –se quejaba la bella Tights.

-Ten paciencia hija, tu hermana lo solucionará –expresó confiado su padre, mientras le tomaba el hombro para calmarla.

-Lo bueno es que siempre has confiado ciegamente en mi hermana padre –decía con recelo.

…

…

El ex general Tomo se dirigió al palacio con sus dos hijas, fueron recibidos de inmediato por el rey y conversaban en el majestuoso salón principal, las doncellas nobles admiraban la belleza del sitio; en ocasiones anteriores, durante reuniones especiales, habían visitado el palacio, pero jamás habían entrado al salón principal.

-Tomo, toma asiento –indicó el rey.

-Muchas gracias su majestad –le respondió con cortesía.

-Te he llamado, para que preparemos la unión de nuestros hijos –el ex general no pudo evitar ampliar una sonrisa.

-¡Oh su majestad! es para mis hijas y para mí un gran honor que usted quiera desposarlas con sus hijos –respondió con gratitud.

-No agradezcas, tus hijas son después de todo de sangre noble, tú fuiste uno de nuestros guerreros más importantes… -aclaró la garganta yendo al grano –Deseo que la unión se lleve a cabo dentro de tres meses.

-Por supuesto su majestad, como usted lo desee… pero aún está de por medio el sinvergüenza de Cooler…

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo el presentimiento que muy pronto mi hijo se ocupará de él, tú sabes que el poder de mi hijo puede tener alcances insospechados –dijo con absoluta seguridad.

-Es verdad, el príncipe posee un poder extraordinario, desde muy pequeño superó los niveles del ejercito elite –agregó recordando aquellos días en que lo había visto pelear de pequeño, Tomo era un veterano experimentado de guerra, jamás había conocido alguien con ese ímpetu y talento innato, sabía que el poder del príncipe iba más allá de lo que ellos mismos pudieran imaginar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se detonara su poder oculto. –Por cierto su majestad, ¿cuál de mis hijas se casará con el príncipe Vegeta y cual con Tarble?

-Naturalmente la mayor se casará con Vegeta y la menor con Tarble.

Las dos hermanas quienes escuchaban en silencio la conversación se miraban entre sí.

-A partir de hoy te mudarás al palacio con tus hijas –ordenó el rey.

Tomo continuó conversando con el soberano y las jovencitas se retiraron al jardín, mientras les preparaban sus aposentos.

-Este lugar es maravilloso ¿no crees Kale? –dijo la mayor.

-Si es muy hermoso tenemos suerte de que viviremos aquí –respondió con timidez y después bajó la mirada –Tienes suerte hermana, serás la esposa del príncipe Vegeta.

-Pues sí es muy apuesto y lo mejor es que es un saiyajin muy poderoso, pero es bien conocido por su carácter despiadado y egocéntrico –añadió Caulifla.

-Si pero aun así te tocó alguien mejor que a mí, Tarble no es apuesto ni tampoco es fuerte ya sabes lo que se rumorea de él.

-Vamos no es tan malo, también es un príncipe, hijo del rey Vegeta, podrás gobernar su voluntad, aprovecha su carácter débil.

…

…

Un nuevo día comenzó, nublado, había escasos rayos de sol, pues se aproximaba una tormenta invernal, el frío era incompasivo. Bulma fue la primera en levantarse, observó la cámara de recuperación abierta y sin Vegeta. Se levantó de inmediato, no estaba, decidió caminar y se topó de frente con él.

-V-vegeta –el nerviosismo inundó su corazón, al ver sus enormes pupilas negras observándola, y los recuerdos de esos besos que se dieron.

-Humana –le habló con sus gestos fruncidos, como si lo del día anterior jamás hubiera ocurrido –¡Entrégame las esferas del dragón! –le ordenó.

Bulma salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó su orden.

-De ninguna manera, ya habíamos acordado que yo custodiaría las esferas.

-Entonces prefieres que ese infeliz de Cooler las encuentre y se apodere de ellas es necesario usarlas ahora.

-Aun no Vegeta, además Picollo uno de mis amigos fue capturado debo ayudarlo –dijo.

-Hmph… tonterías, no entiendo a los humanos, esto es una pérdida de tiempo que podría costarnos la vida a todos –le recriminó y se marchó dejándola sola.

- _Aún no Vegeta debemos esperar, debo encontrar el deseo correcto, no puedo hacer lo que acordé con mi padre, pero tampoco puedo entregárselas a Vegeta… santo cielo que debo hacer._

Una bella flor de pétalos amarillos y con un perfume exquisito fue obsequiada a Bulma, la chica se giró de inmediato feliz soñando despierta, alucinando algo que jamás sucedería, por un momento creyó la más descabellada tontería, por un momento creyó que Vegeta el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin tuvo un gesto así para con ella, se decepcionó al encontrarse con Yamcha y se abandonó nuevamente a la realidad.

-Yamcha…

-Princesa buenos días –le sonrió tiernamente.

-Buenos días, gracias –le agradeció tomando la flor.

-Fue muy duro encontrar una con este clima ya están todas congeladas.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte –bajó la mirada.

-Princesa no es nada, ya no puedo evitar hacerle sentir mi amor por usted, no quiero presionarla, sé que la terrible situación por la que estamos pasando la tiene muy atribulada y quiero decirle que tiene todo mi apoyo y que pienso esperarla todo el tiempo que necesite y si después de la guerra usted piensa en mí… -tragó saliva evitando tartamudear –Le pediré que sea mi esposa –el rostro de Bulma se levantó a mirar al guerrero, sintió su corazón oprimirse y hacerse diminuto, se sentía fatal consigo misma, ese hombre, su gran amigo y alguien que le había gustado toda la vida le estaba ofreciendo compartir su vida con la de ella y era ella la que no podía corresponderle.

-Yamcha yo…

-No diga nada princesa, sé que ahora es imposible tomar una decisión –tomó su mano y la beso, después se marchó igual que Vegeta lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

…

…

La princesa regresó al refugio, los saiyajin devoraban el desayuno, incluidos los príncipes, Bulma lo miró añorante a escasos metros, lo miraba como si quisiera que él se levantara y la mirara como ella lo hacía, que ese espacio sólo fuera llenado por ellos dos y que aunque fuera por última vez volviera a unir sus labios con los de ella, instintivamente la princesa llevó sus dedos a sus labios, en ese instante el orgulloso saiyajin sintió la mirada de alguien y se encontró con los ojos azules de la princesa mirándolo, observó sus blanquecinos dedos en sus labios, esa imagen le provocó pequeñas descargas eléctricas en los poros de su piel, su vista estaba fijada en sus labios, Bardock los observaba, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras reía de lado. Vegeta se percató de las miradas del saiyajin y se levantó violentamente.

-Es hora de regresar al palacio, ya no tiene caso seguir aquí, debemos entrenar arduamente y sin descanso, los siguientes días, porque la próxima vez lucharemos contra Cooler, los demás se miraron entre sí, Vegeta sabía de antemano que al haber estado muy cerca de la muerte y haberse recuperado sus poderes habían aumentado considerablemente, además las esferas de esa humana le brindarían la vida eterna y no quedaría rastro del monstruo, las obtendría a toda costa, pero antes debía aumentar más sus poderes.

Los saiyajin se prepararon para marcharse, los humanos también.

Bulma se percató de que se marcharía, sintió un vacío en su interior, era cierto se había acostumbrado a su presencia, con valor se acercó al príncipe.

-Vegeta, espera… debo pedirte un favor, por favor ayúdanos a rescatar a Picollo –le pidió casi en suplica.

-Hmph, ese no es asunto mío, lo que pase con ese sujeto verde me tiene sin cuidado.

La princesa experimento la desilusión en su ser, ese era el Vegeta egoísta. Se acercó a él y quedaron frente a frente, con la voz muy baja para que nadie la escuchará, le dijo:

-Picollo conoce mejor que nadie de esas esferas, él podría ser de gran ayuda.

-Ya no es necesario por si no lo recuerdas ya las reunimos todas.

-¡Eres un cabeza dura!... está bien no me ayudes, sólo si te advierto algo, no te las entregaré, es imposible que las encuentres las he encapsulado –comenzó su labor de chantaje -…Sólo quizá si nos ayudaras podría cambiar de opinión y dártelas para cumplas tu deseo.

-Tsk –odiaba sentirse acorralado, pero obtener esas esferas era lo que más deseaba –Esta bien humana, pero no será en los próximos días, tendrás que esperar unos días, es seguro que no lo asesinen si en verdad el conoce de las esferas del dragón.

-Esta bien, pero no puede pasar más de una semana, su vida corre peligro –dijo.

…

Los saiyajin y los humanos regresaron al palacio y a la pequeña aldea donde estaban refugiados la familia de Bulma, respectivamente.

Tarble y el príncipe entraron al palacio, les sorprendió encontrar a su padre charlando animadamente con el ex general Tomo y sus hijas.

-Hijos llegan en un excelente momento, Tomo y sus hijas se han mudado a vivir al palacio, justo estábamos planeando la ceremonia de unión.

Vegeta y Tarble lo miraron sorprendidos

-¿¡La ceremonia de unión!? –exclamaron al unísono.

-Sí así es, desposaran a Caulifla y Kale en tres meses.

-¿¡Qué!? –ambos se exaltaron sorprendidos.

-Es tiempo que ofrezcan herederos al reino, ambos están preparados desde hace tiempo para desposar –expresó con naturalidad.

-Padre tres meses es muy pronto, ni siquiera nos consultaste –añadió Tarble.

-¿Estas cuestionándome Tarble? –le miró con autoritarismo

-No padre, pero…

-No seguiré tus juegos absurdos –irrumpió Vegeta con su estilo propio.

-¡No me interesa lo que digan, harán lo que es correcto para la corona, harán lo que yo diga y punto! –se levantó de su asiento enfrentándolos.

-Hmph… -Vegeta se cruzó de brazos ignorando las intenciones de su padre.

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí, al parecer los príncipes estaban en desacuerdo con todo eso.

-Tarble, desposarás a Kale –le señaló a su hijo la mujer que le correspondía; una chica de grandes ojos negros, pero de apariencia nerviosa y que apenas le sostenía la mirada, portaba un traje femenino típico de las mujeres saiyajin, pero lujoso, un vestido lila oscuro hasta las rodillas, de mangas tres cuartos, con una especie de cinto grueso de color café y unas botas del mismo tono de su cinto, sus cabellos negros estaban recogidos en una cola alta; era bella, pero su extrema timidez atenuaba su belleza. –Y tu Vegeta, harás tu princesa a Caulifla –el príncipe ni siquiera miró a la bella saiyajin, ella poseía una belleza exuberante y salvaje, poseía unos enormes ojos negros, por su apariencia se percibía que era una mujer atractiva, portaba un vestido muy parecido al de su hermana pero en color rojo, sin mangas, su cinto era de color negro, al igual que sus botas, su cabello negro azabache estaba recogido en una media cola y portaba unos vistosos brazaletes de oro en ambos brazos. La mujer lo miró y de inmediato se ruborizó era demasiado apuesto, la decisión de su majestad le había agradado mucho.

-Como quieras padre, no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo –se retiró de inmediato.

Tarble hizo lo mismo, él no podía pensar en ninguna otra mujer, tenía a Tights grabada en cada uno de sus pensamientos, Kale era muy bella, pero nadie como Tights, la belleza de ella estaba fuera de toda imaginación. Bajó la mirada sabiendo que las órdenes de su padre se harían cumplir, el jamás se atrevería a desafiarlo de nuevo, después de todo Tights lo había rechazado.

Vegeta comenzó a entrenar

-Conseguiré la vida eterna y me convertiré en el gobernador del universo –comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

…

-Quisiera verla aunque sea una vez más –decía el príncipe más joven mientras leía en la colosal biblioteca, este libro es uno de los favoritos de la princesa –era un antiguo poemario que recopilaba la lírica más reconocida de toda la historia humana –se levantó –Iré a verla por última vez.

…

…

-Vamos namekiano deja de resistirte y danos la información que necesitamos –le decía amenazante Shiosi a Picollo.

-No te diré nada, haz lo que tengas que hacer y mátame de una vez –expresó con valentía.

Shiosi le golpeó en el rostro, la sangre amoratada de Picollo escurrió a través de su boca.

-Eres un tonto guardas lealtad estúpidamente –escupió –Nada me gustaría más que eliminarte, pero mi señor Cooler me pidió que te mantuviera vivo.

-Entonces sólo perderás tu tiempo, jamás les daré información…

…

Bulma y sus amigos se reencontraron en la aldea donde ahora vivían sus padres.

Tights de inmediato corrió a reencontrase con Yamcha.

-¡Oh Yamcha! ¿cómo estás? –le saludo feliz y angustiada a la vez, traía peuqñas heridas superficiales en el rostro.

-Bien su alteza, sólo estoy un poco cansado –expresó rascándose la cabeza.

-Hija mía –le recibió su padre -me alegra verte bien, Cooler y sus hombres llegaron a la casona, afortunadamente logramos salir de allí antes que nos encontraran.

-Sí lo sé padre, me alegra que estén bien, esos desgraciados están detrás de las esferas del dragón –vociferó evitando que los demás escucharan.

-Hija es momento de usar esas esferas –le susurró su padre.

-Eh… bueno padre, preferiría esperar, por ahora es riesgoso y más porque Picollo fue capturado.

-¡Oh no puede ser!…

-Pero no te preocupes padre, el príncipe Vegeta me ofreció su ayuda.

-¿Cómo? ¿El príncipe Vegeta te ayudará a rescatar a Picollo?

-Así es –la joven asintió.

Su padre apenas podía creerle.

-Entiendo hija, pero una vez que recuperemos a Picollo, usaremos esas esferas, sería muy peligroso que cayeran en manos equivocadas.

-Lo sé padre, lo sé –le desvió la mirada

….

La noticia de la unión de los príncipes no se hizo esperar, todo el palacio y las poblaciones saiyajin se enteraron, era casi increíble que el príncipe sanguinario fuera a desposar una mujer.

…

…

La rubia se esmeraba en atenciones con Yamcha, había cocinado ella misma el platillo favorito de Yamcha, el joven guerrero, comía junto a ella gustoso, Bulma los miró desde el umbral de la puerta a la mesa donde ellos comían.

No concebía como ya no sentía ni un resquicio de incomodidad o celos, verlos allí disfrutando de la compañía del otro sólo le generaba tranquilidad, ahora sus sentimientos estaban en orden. La chica decidió no interrumpir y se giró dispuesta a dar un paseo, para pensar, lo necesita mucho. Yamcha la miró y se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa y fue tras ella; los hermosos ojos de la rubia se exorbitaron y se llenaron de una rabia profunda, sin dudarlo lo siguió.

-Yamcha ¿a dónde vas? –intentaba alcanzarlo pero el guerrero caminaba casi como si en realidad estuviera corriendo, al parecer su problema de cojera se corrigió casi al cien por ciento.

…

-Oh no quizá la princesa Bulma me malinterpretó y piensa que estoy cortejando a su hermana –la seguía.

La peliazul no estaba consciente que era seguida por Yamcha y también por su hermana, su mente estaba en otro sitio, pensaba en la forma de recuperar a Picollo, la forma de eliminar a Cooler y en la absurda promesa que le hizo al saiyajin motivada por su afán de ayudar a su amigo, pero también pensaba en él de otra forma.

La princesa menor por fin se detuvo, justo frente a una colina, Yamcha finalmente se encontró con ella.

-Princesa, no es lo que usted cree, no quiero que piense cosas de mi que no son yo… -se disculpaba.

-Eh…

-Yo sólo estaba acompañando a su hermana yo no…

-¿Cómo?.. pero ¿de que hablas?

…

Tights los escuchaba escondida detrás de un árbol frondoso.

-Bueno es que yo pensé que usted estaba molesta conmigo porque estaba comiendo con su hermana –dijo avergonzado.

-Ah… no para nada Yamcha, jamás me molestaría por algo así –expresó con simpleza.

-Uf que bueno –añadió aliviado.

El chico se sonrojó y le vino una idea a la cabeza

-Le gustaría subir la colina podríamos recolectar frutos como cuando éramos niños –ofreció.

Ella sonrió.

-Sí porque no…

Emergió Tights a la escena y su rostro estaba completamente enfurecido, su perfecta belleza, estaba marcada de rabia.

-Yamcha me gustaría hablar un rato con mi hermana, quizá puedan dar ese paseo después –dijo.

-Ahm… sí su alteza –se retiró de inmediato.

Bulma la miró extrañada, jamás la había visto actuar así.

-Eso fue descortés –añadió la menor.

-Te parece hermanita… pues yo creo que no, porque es necesario que tengamos esta platica tu y yo

-Dime te escucho.

-Haces todo esto para fastidiarme no es cierto, sabes perfectamente que amo a Yamcha y siempre estás tratando de llamar su atención, justo cuando él está conmigo

-Tights, disculpa, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, así que regre…

-Sólo quiero que entiendas una cosa, sé que somos hermanas, pero el amor que siento por él es el sentimiento más profundo en mi vida, no permitiré que lo alejes de mí y no me interesa nada, así que si pretendes estar jugando así, yo también se jugar sucio hermanita –se retiró molesta.

Bulma sólo la miraba, sin duda ese día estaba siendo desastroso, volvía a tener problemas con su hermana por Yamcha y lo peor de todo es que ahora ella ya no representaba competencia. La peliazul prefirió olvidar el altercado y visitar a su amiga Milk.

…

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces hasta que la pelinegra le abrió.

-¡Princesa que alegría! –la abrazó.

-Mira tu vientre, tu embarazo ya está muy avanzado –colocó su mano en el vientre abultado de su amiga.

-Sí pronto nacerá, estoy muy emocionada.

-Que gusto, puedo imaginar tu felicidad… ¿has pensado que harán Kakarotto y tu una vez que su hijo nazca? –le preguntó.

-El ha pensado revelarse a su padre, pero eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

-Es verdad, Bardock es un tipo ruin, ha intentado matarme más de una vez –le confesó.

-No puede ser, es un maldito su alteza –decía indignada la pelinegra.

-Pues sí, pero no dejaré que me intimide…

Las amigas continuaron charlando, aprovechando que el padre de Milk llegaría hasta la noche. De pronto observaron a Kakarotto en la puerta, la pelinegra se emocionó y acudió a sus brazos, se besaban como recuperando el tiempo perdido, Bulma solo desviaba la mirada avergonzada y a la vez una punzada crujía en su pecho, ellos se amaban, humana y saiyajin… y ella misma amaba a otro saiyajin, pero finalmente a alguien a quien por ninguna razón debía amar.

Los tres charlaron un rato, Bulma quiso retirarse y dejarlos solos para no estorbar, pero Milk le pidió que se quedará.

…

-Entiendo tu desesperación Kakarotto, pero debes pensar en Milk y tu hijo, debe haber una forma de que ustedes estén juntos, pero desafiar a tu padre, puede resultar contraproducente.

-Lo sé, sé que sus poderes son superiores a los míos además pertenece al cuerpo de guerreros elite, es uno de los miembros de la guardia personal del rey, los saiyajin se vendrían en mi contra.

-Calma, tenemos que tener fe, algo se nos ocurrirá –expresó la princesa aludiendo su apoyo a Milk y Kakarotto, que ahora también consideraba su amigo.

-Sí tienes razón, al menos ahora podemos ganar algo de tiempo, toda la atención está centrada en destruir a Cooler y en la unión de los príncipes.

Bulma arqueó la ceja prestando especial atención a lo último que el saiyajin dijo

-¿La unión de los príncipes? –indagó.

-Sí, bueno ellos se unirán en tres meses eso me dijo mi padre.

-¿A qué te refieres con unir? –indagó más, esas palabras le estaban calando profundo, imaginando a lo que se refería.

-Bueno así se le llama cuando un saiyajin macho y una saiyajin hembra realizan el ritual para unirse de por vida como una pareja –añadió rascándose la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué!? No puede ser… -se levantó de la mesa. -¿¡has dicho que el príncipe Vegeta se casará!? –expresó sorprendida y angustiada la peliazul.

Tanto Milk como Kakarotto se miraron entre sí

-Así es, y el príncipe Tarble también, su unión será dentro de tres meses.

-¡En tres meses… eso es muy pronto!, además eso es imposible estamos frente a una invasión, Cooler aun está en la Tierra.

-Pues yo creo que su alteza tiene algún plan para derrotar a Cooler y yo pienso que si todos unimos nuestras fuerzas lo podemos derrotar, las fuerzas saiyajin hemos estado entrenando muy duro, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano derrotaremos a ese maldito.

La princesa bajó la mirada, luego pensó un par de milésimas de segundo y alzó su rostro.

-Yo también, yo también debo entrenar… no es suficiente intentar hacerlo aquí. Kakarotto te acompañaré.

-Eh sí su alteza de acuerdo

…

…

Kakarotto y Bulma arribaron al palacio, fueron recibidos de mala gana por Bardock, quien por ahora no emitió ningún comentario, algo que por supuesto le extrañó a la mujer. Ni siquiera le impidieron el paso se introdujo a este como si fuera una más de ellos, afortunadamente el rey Vegeta no estaba cerca. La mujer se dirigió de inmediato al lugar donde supo que se encontraría el príncipe y se introdujo a la habitación sin previo aviso, era una habitación muy amplia y oxigenada, el príncipe entrenaba duro con todas sus fuerzas, Bulma lo observó unos instantes en silencio.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –cuestionó descortés como de costumbre.

-He venido a entrenar contigo –soltó con naturalidad.

-¿Qué?... por favor no me hagas reír eres bastante ingenua, es imposible que entrenes conmigo no hay punto de comparación con nuestros niveles de pelea

-Si eso ya lo sé, pero necesito entrenar con alguien mucho más fuerte que yo sólo así podré aumentar mi fuerza –expresó con suficiencia.

-Hmph… pues haz lo quieras yo no entreno con nadie

-De acuerdo, sólo te recuerdo que yo tengo algo que tú quieres

-Tsk –esa humana lo estaba chantajeando de nuevo

-¿Podemos comenzar entonces? –Sonrió.-Por cierto supe que dentro de tres meses te casarás ¿es eso cierto? –añoró una respuesta negativa.

El saiyajin pensó en darle una negativa, pero pensándolo bien eso podría ayudarle un poco a alejar a esa mujer.

-Así es.

El rostro de Bulma se desencajó, luchó por que no se hiciera evidente su decepción y tristeza, fingió que se ajustaba sus botas, girándose para que no percibiera su rostro.

-Ya veo, pues felicidades –se sentía como una idiota, había viajado hasta allí no sólo para entrenar y volverse más fuerte, sino también para verlo y de alguna manera cerciorarse de que la noticia no fuera real tenía fe que quizá todo se tratara de un malentendido; o simplemente los celos la arrastraron y quiso cuidar "su territorio"

El saiyajin al escuchar sus palabras notó un resquicio de tristeza, pero también se sorprendió de su reacción, como si nada ocurriera, no es que deseara otra cosa, pero sin duda desde aquella última vez que se vieron las cosas ya no podrían ser iguales entre ellos.

El se giró en sentido contrario a ella y Bulma respiró profundo se sentía tan incómoda, tan fuera de lugar por unos milisegundos quiso salir corriendo de allí y regresar a casa y refugiarse y llorar en el lomo de su azabache, pero luego recordó el beso de Vegeta, ¿era posible que después de compartir un momento así no hubiera nada entre ellos? No conocía la respuesta, lo único que sabía es que él se casaría pronto y que ella debía olvidarse de él, lo que pasó fue sólo un arrebató, y ella tendría que seguir guardando sus sentimientos porque una relación así no sería bien vista por nadie ni por ellos mismos. Decidió dedicarse sólo a entrenar con él, un saiyajin tremendamente fuerte y nada más.

-Estoy lista Vegeta

Él se giró nuevamente.

-Esta bien, pero no tendré piedad de ti –advirtió.

-Ya lo sé –le sonrió.

Pero esa sonrisa lo ponía mal, era como si su cuerpo duro de acero se doblará con ese gesto tan indefenso, aclaró la garganta y se puso en guardia.

-¡Atácame con todas tus fuerzas! –ordenó.

-¡Sí!… -comenzó a patearlo y lanzarle varios golpes que fueron esquivados por el saiyajin con facilidad

…

La mujer estaba completamente exhausta llevaban mucho tiempo entrenando y no había logrado golpearlo ni una sola vez y el parecía tan fresco.

-Rayos, los saiyajin si que son extraños, adquieren grandes poderes en tan poco tiempo –decía con la respiración agitada.

-Así es humana, somos mil veces más superiores que ustedes los humanos –se mofaba. –Puedes retirarte es suficiente por hoy.

-No de ninguna manera, no vine a perder el tiempo, continuemos –indicó.

-Tu cuerpo no puede resistir este entrenamiento

-¡No me subestimes Vegeta, estoy harta que me veas como alguien débil, yo sé hasta dónde es mi limite y si te estoy diciendo que aun puedo continuar es porque así es! –le refutó molesta. Sin duda Bulma era una mujer de un carácter muy fuerte, el saiyajin sólo sonrió, y muy obstinada.

Continuaron, hasta que ella intentó golpearlo, alcanzó a rozarle apenas la mejilla, sonrió con suficiencia, ella levantó la mirada y nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron, estaban a punto de besarse, pero fue ella esta vez la que rompió el contacto,

-Creo que podemos dejar el entrenamiento para después –tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Vegeta la miró retirarse de allí, era una sensación tan extraña sentirse atraído por sus labios como si fuera inconscientemente abducido por una fuerza desconocida.

La princesa subió a su avión y despegó de inmediato.

-¡Dios! ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? él va a casarse con una mujer igual a él, una saiyajin y yo… yo no puedo evitarlo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

…

El saiyajin había visto algo muy extraño en su mirada, había percibido tristeza y angustia, decidió retirarse sin más, sin embargo prefirió no darle importancia, regresó a su alcoba y tomó un reconfortante baño.

…

Bulma se reunió con Helios salió a caminar con el tomándolo de las riendas, su corazón era como un péndulo girando lleno de emociones unidas e imposibles de controlar, amor, tranquilidad, incertidumbre, dudas y dolor estaban atacándola sin piedad.

-¿Por qué está pasándome esto Helios? ¿por qué tengo que sufrir por ese saiyajin? soy una tonta, cree falsas ilusiones, sólo por un beso… cuando fui yo misma quien lo inició, yo fui quien lo besé primero, dejándome llevar tan irresponsablemente… y luego el me besó, por un momento creí que él podía sentir lo mismo que yo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que sigo siendo tan inmadura, estoy segura que me devolvió el beso por impulso, saiyajin o no sigue siendo un hombre –se lamentaba, mientras su fiel caballo la escuchaba atento, aunque pareciera inimaginable, Helios la entendía, entendía cada una de sus palabras y percibía sus emociones, había creado una conexión muy especial con su ama. –Yo debería seguir enamorada de Yamcha… me propuso matrimonio, él me ama… quizá yo debería… -en ese instante su caballo movió la cabeza como negando. –No piensas igual ¿verdad? –el caballo le relinchó. –No es fácil Helios, jamás podré tener absolutamente nada con quien yo amo, pero tampoco puedo estar con alguien a quien no amo…

…

Regresó a casa, intentó mostrarse serena ante su familia.

…

Muy temprano al día siguiente, Tarble llegó hasta la pequeña aldea donde ahora se refugiaban los soberanos terrestres. Tenía una expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro, pero a la vez se dilucidaba una ponderosa alegría.

Bulma regresó de un paseo matutino con su azabache y lo vio de pie justo frente a la puerta de la pequeña casa.

-Creo que debes llamar a la puerta –agregó la mujer.

-Ah… hola princesa –saludó avergonzado –Sí tiene razón –dijo entre risas.

-Ven vamos le diré a Tights que estás aquí –lo invitó a pasar, pero prefirió permanecer afuera.

Bulma entró y se dirigió a su hermana

-Tights, Tarble vino a visitarte.

-¿Cómo? Pero…

-Anda ve, no seas descortés

-Eh… si está bien –la rubia salió y se encontró con Tarble.

El joven la miró como aquel quien mira a una altísima deidad con suma devoción, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, sus ojos negros se iluminaron de cuantiosa felicidad

-Princesa…

-Tarble…

-Bueno yo… vine… necesitaba yo… necesitaba verla. –soltó

-Ya veo y ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó amable.

-Bien… bueno no mucho, han sucedido muchas cosas, como ya se habrá podido dar cuenta, estamos en una época difícil, pero tengo confianza en que mi hermano y los demás puedan derrotar a Cooler… y bueno también he estado pensando mucho en usted –se abrió por completo.

-Tarble yo…

-Lo sé aquella vez fue muy clara y yo sería incapaz de incomodarla, sólo vine hasta aquí para poder observar su hermoso rostro una vez más –bajó la mirada.

-Hablas como si jamás fuéramos a vernos de nuevo, podemos ser amigos como antes, no me sentiría incomoda de esa forma –ofreció.

-No es sólo eso, en muy poco tiempo me uniré…

-¿Te unirás?... ¿Cómo no entiendo?

-Ahm es lo que ustedes llaman casarse.

-¿cómo te casaras? –preguntó impresionada

-Sí así es, mi hermano y yo desposaremos dos mujeres saiyajin en tres meses

Tights no pudo ocultar su asombro y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Pues… felicidades –dijo.

-Gracias…

Charlaron un rato como en los viejos tiempos y compartieron juntos el libro de poesías que tanto encantaba a la rubia, finalmente Tarble se despidió de ella y comenzó a caminar para marcharse, pero se topó de frente con Bulma.

-Su alteza ¿ya se va?

-Sí debo regresar al palacio, últimamente mi padre esta insoportable –dijo.

-Ya veo, fue bueno verlo por acá

-Princesa me enteré que está entrenando con mi hermano

Bulma lo miró sorprendida, sin duda los rumores corrían rápido también en la sociedad saiyajin.

-Sí así es.

-Me alegra, mi hermano necesita distraerse un poco jamás ha aceptado entrenar con nadie… me alegra que usted pueda hacerle algo de compañía –la princesa se sonrojó.

-Gracias, pero creo que seguiré entrenando desde aquí,

-Pero porque… sé que mi hermano puede ser insoportable e intransigente, pero estoy seguro que podrás aumentar tu nivel de pelea entrenando con él.

-Es que yo… -no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que no podía regresar porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de un imposible y más sabiendo que iba a casarse.

-Porque no te quedas en el palacio, después de todo ya formas parte de nuestro ejército y así no te será tan difícil estarte desplazando de aquí hasta allá, es lo más conveniente –ofreció.

-No es que no quiero dar problemas, puede resultar incómodo.

-No lo será ya verás, hablaré con mi padre en caso de ser necesario

Bulma lo miró consternada, no podía decirle sus motivos, pero tampoco podía rechazar su oferta que tan amablemente le estaba ofreciendo.

-Muchas gracias Tarble, lo pensaré… -le sonrió al joven estuvo a punto de marcharse pero Bulma lo detuvo –Eres tan diferente a tu hermano…

Tarble se giró de inmediato.

-Eres una persona muy amable y posees una gran nobleza, te lo agradezco.

-Gracias princesa, aunque eso es algo que detesta mi padre, dice que la amabilidad es de los débiles

-Creo absolutamente, con todo respeto que tu padre es un idiota, como no valorar tan generosa cualidad.

El joven le sonrió.

-Gracias su alteza me despido, ahora entiendo porque mi hermano piensa tanto en usted… -se marchó dejando a Bulma asombrada y con las dudas en su alma y en la punta de la lengua.

-¿A qué se refería con eso? –llevó su mano junto al pecho.

…

Mientras volaba el joven príncipe ahora comprendía porque su hermano tenía sentimientos por esa mujer terrícola, tenía tantas cualidades, quizá no era la mujer más bella, pero era valiente, impetuosa y poseía un alma pura, a lo que los humanos llaman un alma buena, era la única persona que había logrado revolucionar la vida de su hermano, dejándola entrar en su solitaria vida, la única que podía conseguir un dialogo superior a un minuto y una mujer que podía hacerle sentir a su hermano.

…

…

Vegeta desayunaba junto a su padre, su hermano y el ex general Tomo, de pronto las bellas hermanas saiyajin aparecieron para acompañarlos a desayunar, ambos se sentaron junto a los príncipes.

-Buen día su majestad –saludaron al unísono.

-Buen día su alteza –Caulifla le saludó con gran amabilidad a su futuro esposo el príncipe Vegeta.

Vegeta ni siquiera la miró. Durante todo el desayuno intentó arrancarle una charla y llamar su atención, pero todo intento fue en vano, Tarble sólo reía por lo bajo, su hermano sí que sabía ser descortés, le daba pena la pobre mujer saiyajin, sólo existía una sola mujer que era capaz de arrancarle una charla y esa era Bulma, aunque le costara trabajo el saber de la debilidad de su hermano, por un lado le tranquilizaba y a la vez le angustiaba porque ambos estados sumergidos en sentimientos imposibles o al menos él, que jamás podría olvidar a Tights, estaba condenado de por vida a hacer su esposa a Kale, se detuvo unos instantes a mirarla, pero ella evitaba todo contacto visual, sólo entrelazaba sus dedos con mucha fuerza, como si deseara contener su nerviosismo, pero este era lo suficientemente visible como para ignorarlo.

Vegeta se levantó de la mesa, fue el primero, su padre le habló deteniéndolo.

-Hijo porque no llevas a tu prometida a dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio, en muy pocos días caerá el crudo invierno y será imposible apreciar su majestuosidad.

Vegeta lo miró incrédulo, pidiéndole semejante estupidez, además odiaba estar en compañía de otros y más de una chiquilla saiyajin como él consideraba a esa prometida impuesta por su padre.

-Desde cuando te interesan esas ridiculeces…porque no la llevas tú, yo estoy muy ocupado –se marchó sin más.

La sonrisa de Caulifla se desdibujó, fue un balde de agua helada a la cara, sin duda ese saiyajin poco conocía de caballerosidad.

-Bueno, si gustan yo puedo llevarlas a pasear –se ofreció amablemente Tarble, ellas asintieron, mientras el rey reprobaba la actitud de su hijo.

…

- _Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano piensa tanto en usted… -_ Bulma recordaba las palabras de Tarble.

-¿Vegeta piensa en mí?... ¿eso fue lo que quiso decir el príncipe Tarble? –se preguntaba una y otra vez. –Ay ya basta deja de pensar en tonterías Bulma, no es momento de eso, necesito entrenar, debo ser más fuerte, no puedo esperar sólo de brazos cruzados… pero –en eso momento volvió a pensar en Vegeta y la curiosidad de saber cómo era la prometida del saiyajin, sería bonita, o tendría una apariencia ruda, Vegeta estaría contento con esa unión –entonces siguió su instinto y el impulso inmaduro del amor la empujó y decidió que entrenaría con él, tal como Tarble la había incitado.

…

Esa noche durmió en su nueva cama, una pequeña colchoneta que tendía en el suelo, por su condición real, jamás había vivido en esas condiciones tan precarias, pero por ahora no tenía mayor opción, sin embargo no le importaba, lo único importante era seguir viviendo para derrotar a Cooler y devolverle la tranquilidad a su padre y su pueblo, pensaba que haría cuando la guerra terminara, no podía seguir con el plan porque significaría destruir a los saiyajin, no podía por su amiga Milk y sobre todo no podía por él… por Vegeta.

…

…

La peliazul viajó muy temprano al reino del Norte, uno de los soldados que ya bien la conocía la dejó entrar sin anunciarla, para ellos era la protegida del príncipe o al menos eso pensaban o quizá una especie de amiga. Mientras caminaba por los largos y amplios pasillos del palacio, observó a dos saiyajin mujeres jóvenes, era extraño ver mujeres saiyajin, las únicas que había conocido eran ya maduras, otras ancianas y algunas pocas muy pequeñas; tenía que ser alguna de ellas. Como orquestado por el destino, casi se toparon de frente y se observaron entre sí, las dos hermanas no comprendían que hacia allí esa mujer, por supuesto sabía de quien se trataba, pues era la princesa de la Tierra a la que su pueblo destronó cuando llegaron a invadirlos.

Bulma sólo atinó a ser cortes, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, mientras sintió un vacío profundo en el estómago, como si una sensación de malestar la embargaba, las dos eran muy bellas, sobretodo una de ellas, quien poseía una belleza seductora. Las dos mujeres la miraron mientras ella continuaba caminando sin detenerse, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo un momento.

- _Una de ellas tiene que ser la prometida de Vegeta, y en verdad son muy bellas… muy diferentes a mí_ –bajó la cabeza, mientras una ola de inseguridad la arrastraba.

Caminó distraídamente hasta que sintió que topó duramente con algo

-Otra vez tú por aquí humana y encima caminas con torpeza sin poner atención –le recriminó Vegeta con su voz áspera.

-Vegeta… -se sonrojó avergonzada.

-Hmph… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a… -tomó valor –Ya te había dicho que entrenaríamos ¿no? retó con la mirada.

-Tsk…

-Bueno entonces vamos a esa poco luminosa y ventilada habitación donde te gusta entrenar.

…

Continuaron entrenando, para Vegeta era extraño e insoportable, pensaba que esa mujer hacia las cosas premeditadamente para molestarlo.

Mientras entrenaban Bulma no dejó pasar la oportunidad para preguntarle lo que tanta curiosidad le daba.

-Por cierto hace un momento me topé con dos mujeres saiyajin jóvenes y hermosas… ¿Cuál de ellas es tu prometida?

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero qué estupidez me preguntas? No viniste aquí a charlar –le regañó.

-No por supuesto que no, pero pregunto porque pediré al cielo que esa pobre mujer te soporte.

-Hmph… -la miró molestó. –Sólo eres una entrometida.

-Por supuesto que no –le devolvió la mirada de molestia.

Los rostros de ambos casi chocaban mientras se retaban con la mirada luego se percataron de lo cerca que estaban y se alejaron lo suficiente.

-Y bien es la chica de cabello recogido o la chica más alta.

Vegeta la miró de reojo, porque preguntaba eso, cada día comprendía menos a esa mujer, sin embargo decidió molestarla, conociendo un poco de su inseguridad como aquel día que la descubrió llorando cuando tuvo una fuerte discusión con su hermana.

-La más bella por supuesto –dijo con simpleza.

Bulma sintió un golpe al orgullo, por supuesto ya sabía de quien se trataba, los celos la inundaron en segundos.

-Ah ya veo, eres un saiyajin muy afortunado –expresó casi arrastrando las palabras.

Vegeta no le respondió, continuaron entrenando, pero había la suficiente tensión entre ellos, ambos estaban incomodos, era extraño que la mujer terrícola permaneciera callada, muy extraño, sin darse cuenta la noche cayó.

-Es muy tarde debo regresar –decía completamente exhausta.

…

Mientras salía de la habitación junto con Vegeta, se encontró con Tarble.

-Princesa me da gusto verla por aquí y que haya cambiado de opinión

-Hola Tarble, gracias… ahora más que nunca debo ser más fuerte… bueno me despido debo retirarme ya es muy tarde –dijo.

-Oh ya veo, pero no es conveniente que viaje en avión, está azotando una tormenta invernal allá afuera.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó, mientras observaba caer la nieve por un ventanal

-Quédese esta noche, es lo más seguro para usted.

Vegeta permanecía de brazos cruzados y abrió los ojos con la propuesta de su hermano.

-Es que yo…

-Es lo mejor humana, tu chatarra no funcionará con este clima –Bulma se giró a mirarlo.

-Pero a tu padre no le gustará que me quede aquí.

-Descuide princesa yo me encargaré, él no podrá negarse, porque usted forma parte ya de nuestro ejercito

Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿ella formando parte del ejercito saiyajin, como uno de los suyos? ¿La consideraban parte de ellos?

-Está bien –le sonrió.

-Le pediré a una de las mucamas que le asigne una habitación.

Le asignaron una habitación contigua a la que le había pertenecido hace más de un año. Tuvo curiosidad por entrar allí una vez más, así que teniendo cuidado de no ser vista entró, la habitación tenía algunos cambios poco notorios, percibía el aroma fresco del príncipe que ahora la habitaba. Se sentó en la cama y aspiró ese olor y cerró sus ojos.

-Huele a ti Vegeta…

Observó detrás de la enorme cortina la nieve que cubría los vastos jardines, cuando se disponía a cerrarla, miró juntó al mullido sofá la capa de Vegeta, la tomó y allí estaba toda su esencia en ella, su aroma mucho más nítido que en la misma alcoba. Inconscientemente la atrajo a su rostro para poder olerla y cerró sus ojos, cuando de pronto se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta la mujer intentó arrojar la capa a su sitio, pero era demasiado tarde, allí estaba Vegeta, quien había tomado un baño, Bulma estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no advirtió que alguien tomaba un baño de tina; el saiyajin portaba solo una pulcra bata de baño, su fuerte torso estaba casi expuesto por la abertura de la misma y aun escurrían gotitas de humedad en él y de sus cabellos, la mujer lo miró absorta y estupefacta, el parpadeó un par de veces, no esperaba verla allí.

-Ahm… eh… yo… lo siento yo sólo quería ver una vez más está habitación aquí dormí prácticamente toda mi vida, no pensé que estuvieras aquí… perdón –se retiró de inmediato.

El saiyajin la miró marcharse detrás de sí. Observó su capa en la cama y recordó como la mujer la sujetaba.

…

La mujer completamente apenada se encerró en su habitación.

-¡Ay por Dios! ¡Que vergüenza!... me vio –se echó a la cama –No debería estar aquí, últimamente sólo actúo como una tonta –decía hundiendo su rostro en el almohadón.

La princesa cenó en su alcoba asignada, pensó que sería lo mejor, considerando que probablemente el rey no consideraría grata su presencia.

…

Un nuevo día surgió, como cada día el príncipe Vegeta se levantó muy temprano y se ejercitó matutinamente, mucho antes de que los demás despertaran, al terminar, tomó un baño y se cambió; habían pasado algunas horas ya y la familia real ya aguardaba en la mesa y por supuesto las ahora prometidas también, Tarble decidió sentarse al otro lado de la colosal mesa dejando espacio suficiente a su hermano, pues ahora tenían más invitados, el padre de Caulifla y Kale, le ordenó con la mirada a su hija Kale que se sentara junto a Tarble; Caulifla miraba disimuladamente hasta que regresó la vista a la mesa cuando observó a su prometido arribar, por supuesto la saiyajin se sentó a un lado de Vegeta, el gesto de Vegeta de molestia no pudo ignorarse, odiaba la extrema proximidad de los demás, se sentó sin más, aun no comenzaban a comer, el rey dio una pequeña charla y justo en ese momento Bulma hizo su aparición, en realidad ella no pensaba bajar a compartir la mesa con ellos, pensó regresar a casa o compartir con los sirvientes, pero Tarble envió a uno de ellos a informarle que bajara a desayunar con ellos, la mujer avergonzada arribó a la opulenta mesa cubierta de exquisitos manjares, todos guardaron silencio, incluso el rey quien hace un momento estaba charlando animadamente. La mujer aun de pie se reverenció.

-Buenos días su majestad

El silenció fue profundo e incómodo.

Tarble decidió tomar la palabra.

-Padre Bulma, vino a ayudarnos, está entrenando como todos nuestros hombres, se quedará aquí por el clima, es imposible que pueda trasladarse

-Hmph… ya veo –hizo una seña muy a su pesar para que se sentara.

La mujer agradeció con la cabeza y observó el lugar más cercano era junto a Vegeta, comenzó a caminar, Vegeta la miraba de reojo.

-Bulma siéntate junto a mi hermano –ofreció Tarble amable.

Bulma tragó saliva, al ver a la prometida junto a él sintió que su corazón se hacía diminuto, pero ya estaba metida en este embrollo, tenía que fingir.

-Eh sí gracias –se sentó tímidamente una vez más en ese hermoso comedor colosal, ahora era tan ajena a ese palacio, a esos muebles, al lugar donde ella había nacido y crecido.

Vegeta estaba en medio de las dos mujeres, se sentía aún más incómodo, pero su aroma, el aroma único de esa humana embriaga ese espacio y por alguna extraña razón lo descolocaba.

Comenzaron a comer, todos lo hacían con avidez, por supuesto eran nobles y gozaban de buenos modales, pero comían grandes cantidades de comida, la mujer apenas y había probado bocado, se sentía tan fuera de lugar, Vegeta tenía presta toda su atención en la comida como la vista de un caballo a sólo un objetivo, además era el único pequeño y corto espacio donde no se sentía invadido.

El silencio ahondaba en el lugar, desde que la princesa se sentó nadie más hizo comentario alguno, Tarble observó a la mujer y se veía claramente incomoda.

-Princesa durmió cómoda anoche –preguntó.

-Eh… si por supuesto Tarble, gracias por sus atenciones –expresó con gratitud.

-No es nada –le sonrió.

-¿Cómo ha ido su entrenamiento con mi hermano? –continuó la plática con la peliazul.

El rey casi se atraganta con la comida, tanto que tuvo que beber abundante de su copa.

Vegeta seguía en lo suyo intentando no dar importancia, mientras que la mujer saiyajin Caulifla, detuvo su acción para mirar a la peliazul y prestar atención a la plática.

Visiblemente la peliazul se puso nerviosa, pero intentó disimularlo, dirigiendo la charla con amabilidad, era uno de sus grandes dotes de princesa innata que era.

-Muy bien, no ha sido fácil porque el poder del príncipe Vegeta es mucho más elevado que el mío, pero eso me ha ayudado mucho a superar mis propios límites como guerrera y eso me llena de satisfacción.

Vegeta se detuvo cuando escuchó las palabras de la mujer, no podía creer que esa humana malcriada reconociera en público que él, el príncipe saiyajin la superaba y por mucho, pero lo que menos esperaba es que se expresara de esa forma, sabía de antemano que el entrenamiento no le estaba siendo nada fácil y que para cualquier ser resultaría casi un suicidio tratándose de la rigurosidad del saiyajin, pero ella parecía estarlo apreciando.

-Me alegra, estoy seguro que obtendrá fructíferos resultados… -observó el rostro de su padre más que molesto casi exigiéndole con la mirada que dejara de parlotear, pero el continuó –Jamás había visto a ninguna mujer pelear como usted –añadió.

-Se lo agradezco su alteza –agradeció la mujer.

-No agradezca a decir verdad es algo absolutamente inédito que mi hermano comparta su entrenamiento con alguien, jamás lo había hecho con nadie y usted…

En ese momento Vegeta apretó uno de sus cubiertos por la boca suelta de su hermano y pensó en callarlo cuando su padre se le adelantó.

-¡Tarble suficiente! -su rostro lo decía todo, casi sintieron temblar la mesa entera –Puedes simplemente guardar silencio un momento –el joven asintió y bajó la mirada.

Bulma se sintió profundamente mal por él, su padre lo tenía dominado de alguna manera y se percató que se molestó con él por su culpa, era más que evidente que no le agradaba tenerla allí. Vegeta se levantó de la mesa y fue el momento clave para huir de allí.

Inmediatamente Caulifla se levantó también y siguió a la princesa.

-Vegeta, estoy lista en cuanto me digas para reanudar el entrenamiento.

-Hmph, si en un momento voy, adelántate humana –se retiró a cambiarse.

…

Caulifla percibió una extraña atmosfera entre ellos

-Así que estás entrenando con el príncipe Vegeta, mi prometido –añadió recalcando la última frase, saiyajin o no seguía siendo una mujer.

-Eh sí… así es.

-Entonces debes ser muy fuerte –la miró de pies a cabeza, mientras se erguía mostrando su belleza y "superioridad".

-Bueno en mis posibilidades lo soy –no le había gustado para nada esa actitud, la estaba retando a todas luces.

-Ah… bueno considerando tu fuerza con respecto a los tuyos, pero los saiyajin somos guerreros innatos, desde que nacemos poseemos habilidades fuera de la imaginación de los de tu raza.

La princesa frunció el entrecejo.

-Si ya lo sé, lo advertí desde hace mucho tiempo, pero los humanos también tenemos muchas habilidades, habilidades que los saiyajin no tienen –soltó, la peliazul siempre se había caracterizado por su carácter fuerte y su valentía, no permitiría sentirse pisoteada y menos por esa saiyajin. –Es por eso mismo que el orgulloso príncipe Vegeta accedió a entrenar conmigo –esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La mujer la miró con rabia, afortunadamente Vegeta apareció.

-Con permiso ¿cómo te llamas? –se despidió Bulma con aires de grandeza.

-Caulifla –le respondió enfurecida, algo que no pasó inadvertido por el saiyajin, pero no indagaría en ello, no era su estilo.

…

…

Bulma entró a la habitación sumamente tensa, esa mujer la había sacado de sus casillas, pero sobre todo no la soportaba por ser la futura mujer del hombre que ella amaba tendría que controlar sus celos. Vegeta percibió su energía negativa y frustrada. Comenzaron a entrenar y su actitud se reflejó en su desempeño, equivocándose y trastabillándose sin contadas veces. Vegeta la miró enfurecido.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa terrícola!?... si viniste a jugar y perder el tiempo es mejor que te marches, sólo estás cometiendo imprudencias –le gritó.

Bulma lo encaró sorprendida él tenía razón.

-Lo siento, comencemos de nuevo.

-No lo harás bien mientras tengas esa actitud. ¡Así no sirves para pelear, este entrenamiento es inútil y no creo que sirvas para nada! –le dijo con dureza, con sus crueles y duras palabras.

Recordó las palabras despectivas de la sayajin, hace un par de horas.

-Entonces ¡¿para que sirvo?! ¡dime tu! –Se exaltó y continuó –Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para ayudar a mi pueblo, para que este planeta no desaparezca… me he esforzado hasta la última gota de energía para cambiar nuestra situación, tuve que soportar que ustedes los saiyajin se adueñaran de todo, incluso ahora me siento fuera de lugar del que fue mi hogar, el palacio de mi padre, el que ustedes nos arrebataron… yo intento ser mejor cada día, mejorar mi nivel de pelea… pero es claro no estoy al nivel de ustedes, a pesar de todo lo que haga jamás lo estaré, sé que piensas que soy una carga que sólo te ha causado problemas… pero yo no me voy a rendir, jamás me voy a rendir –decía mientras su orgullo de guerrera se sentía pisoteado.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. Vegeta la miraba absorto.

-Se lo prometí a mi padre… le prometí que le regresaría la paz a nuestro pueblo y yo tengo que cumplir y… -estaba llorando Vegeta sentía una sensación extraña al verla llorar, no le gustaba, era lo único que entendía, que odiaba verla así, había olvidado que esa fiera mujer podía ser tan frágil como un cristal –entonces ella se dio cuenta que estaba llorando de nuevo frente a él, no quería sentirse más débil así que pensó en retirarse.

Ella ya se estaba marchando dándole la espalda al príncipe.

-Entonces marchándote es como piensas cumplir esas ridículas promesas, justo ahora estas rindiéndote.

Bulma se detuvo aun con sus ojos llorosos.

-Vegeta… -se giró.

El la miraba cruzado de brazos. Ella se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Podemos continuar?...

Continuaron la mujer estaba exhausta llevaban mucho tiempo sin parar, hasta que el atacó, por su extremo cansancio ella intento esquivar, pero resbaló de espaldas, antes que pudiera tocar el piso, Vegeta la sujeto de la cintura, ambos estaban a un escaso medio metro del suelo, Vegeta también tenía la espalda arqueada por sostenerla; se miraron intensamente y percibieron en sus ojos una atracción natural que los sedujo arrastrándolos al suave toque de sus labios, en cuanto sus labios se juntaron, fue la chispa perfecta que los envolvió en un beso profundo, ambos se irguieron un poco con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, besándose, ella llevó sus manos al rostro del saiyajin y él a su cintura, fue un beso que duró varios minutos, hasta que el saiyajin recuperó la cordura y la soltó con poca sutilidad acortando el momento.

Se marchó sin más dejándola completamente confundida.

…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Hola muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado, no pueden perderse los siguientes capítulos, les aviso que tardaré pero continuaré con esta historia. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.**


	21. Chapter 20: La Confesión

**Capítulo 20**

" **La confesión"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Su corazón desierto me inquieta, a veces siento el resoplido del vendaval de sus emociones estridentes, que parecieran unidas a las mías transitando por la misma vereda escarpada y con tanta fuerza. Un desasosiego sólo frenado por el orgullo, su orgullo; ¿Cómo es que puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón tan vividos y estruendosos y a la vez casi inexistentes, vacíos y efímeros como si se tratase de una vana ilusión, es como si todo el tiempo estuviera sumergido en una lucha de poder en su interior que jamás cede, sin tregua, presente en cada aliento, en cada respiro… sofocante y violenta y que irremediablemente siempre logra ganarle la batalla a sus debilitadas emociones. ¿Por qué no dejarlas salir y liberarse de esa guerra de una vez? ¿Por qué permanecer luchando eternamente contra sí mismo? ahogándose, reprimiéndose en ese mar de soledad._

 _No es solamente su orgullo y soledad su condena, hay algo más en su interior que lo martiriza… su pasado quizá; algo que ha ocultado durante mucho tiempo, puedo percibirlo._

 _Hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco, pero paulatinamente he aprendido a conocer su alma, en un principio pensé que carecía de ella y en verdad lo odiaba profundamente por todo lo que me arrebató, sin embargo ese odio fue mermando y fue cuando descubrí que ese ser sanguinario, tiene piedad, me mostró su misericordia en distintas ocasiones, una extraña misericordia cada vez que fui salvada por él, en cada ocasión que sentí su mano protectora alcanzarme sin siquiera solicitar su ayuda, todas esas veces que se salió de su guion, mismas que me desconcertaron, entonces tuve la dicha de percibir a otro príncipe saiyajin diferente, pude ver su mirada de ojos negros penetrantes, sedientos de sangre, tornar a una mirada relajada por primera vez con la guardia baja; como si se rompiera el maleficio y el príncipe fuera liberado de su maldición… en ese momento comencé a verlo de otra manera y pude apreciar sus extrañas cualidades._

 _Me pregunté y aun me preguntó ¿Por qué había adoptado ese inesperado comportamiento conmigo? Aunque otras veces me mostraba su ira atenuada, visiblemente disfrazada de desdén…_

 _Ambos hemos evolucionado, quizá él lo haya hecho más que yo… es quizá por esa razón que cautivó mi corazón… es por ello que no encuentro una respuesta… ¿Cómo después de todo lo sucedido él se unirá a una extraña? Sí, una impostora que pretende ocupar un lugar que no le pertenece, él no tiene sentimientos hacia ella… ¿por qué tendría que compartir su vida con esa mujer? La odio, la detesto profundamente por querer apoderarse de él, de su corazón; la aborrezco… jamás experimente un odio tan vivo, tan real, ni siquiera cuando solía sentirme atraída por Yamcha, este es un sentimiento oscuro, celos que abaten mi alma._

 _Mi padre siempre solía decirme que podía albergar en mi corazón cualquier sentimiento menos el odio; el odio es como un fuego abrazador, devora todo a su paso, hasta que lo consume todo; no puedo dejar de sentir ese sentimiento, no puedo intentar reprimirlo es tan natural como el amor, como el amor que siento por él. Debo reconocer que es verdad que no sólo en su corazón hay oscuridad, también la oscuridad habita dentro del mío, hoy he comprendido que no existe un alma completamente pura, es por eso que ahora lo comprendo más._

 _._

… La princesa reflexionaba sentada en uno de los enormes sillones del jardín. __

-Pareces abatida terrícola –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era nada más y nada menos que Caulifla, mirándola con sus enormes ojos negros alargados.

-No en realidad yo… -se contuvo y descifró su mirada, evidentemente sólo quería aturdirla. –Estoy un poco agotada, he entrenado muy duro con su alteza –rio de lado.

-Oh ya veo, entiendo MI prometido es muy poderoso es natural que estés así terrícola –acentuó la palabra prometido.

-Así es, por cierto, no me llamo terrícola, soy la princesa Bulma; así que por favor llámame como corresponde.

-Hmph… que dices… ¿llamarte princesa? ya no eres más que una simple plebeya humana, el único orden de esta nueva sociedad es de los saiyajin y sólo al rey Vegeta y a sus hijos reconozco como regentes –expresó irritada, irguiéndose.

-Te equivocas Caulifla, es verdad que el rey Vegeta es regente, pero no existe ningún documento que haya revocado nuestro título natural de realeza, mi padre es el soberano del reino del sur y yo sigo siendo y siempre seré una princesa; así que espero que sea la última vez que te refieres a mí de esa forma, recuerda cuál es tu lugar, hasta que no te unas al príncipe Vegeta, seguirás siendo nadie –la miró con profundo desdén.

Caulifla contuvo su ira y sus enormes deseos de romperle el cuello porque observó a Tarble que caminaba hacia ellas, le dio la espalda a la princesa se reverenció ante el príncipe y se marchó.

-Buenos días su alteza –saludó la mujer.

-Buenos días princesa Bulma, veo que Caulifla y tú no se llevan muy bien

-Escuchaste ¿cierto? –expresó apenada.

-Sí, pude percibir una atmosfera muy densa entre ustedes.

-Esa saiyajin es muy irritable.

-Descuida, al menos le dejaste en claro cómo tratarte –rio.

-Lo siento, yo sé que ella es la prometida del príncipe Vegeta y que…

-No te disculpes, hiciste lo correcto, en realidad ni siquiera sabemos si mi hermano la tomara como su mujer, él no está de acuerdo y no creo que cambie de opinión.

-¡En serio! –una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Tarble asintió.

La princesa sentía que podía flotar por las nubes, esa era una gran revelación, aunque tenía claro que su situación con Vegeta era muy confusa, desde el día anterior no lo había visto, después de ese intenso beso que se dieron el simplemente desapareció, por un lado sentía que estaban en la misma frecuencia, pero por otro el rompía el contacto cuando se sentía peligrosamente acorralado y eso la desconcertaba demasiado, sin duda era un saiyajin muy extraño, descifrar lo que había dentro de su mente y su corazón era un misterio y probablemente siempre lo sería, pero lo que era cierto es que no seguiría así, o se controlaba y enterraba esos sentimientos o persistía en esa dura lucha por entrar en su corazón.

De pronto observó su silueta frente a ella, no era un espejismo, era él en persona, ella se sobresaltó al mirarlo, sus ojos lucían como siempre impenetrables y fríos.

-Vegeta…

El sólo la miró.

-Me alegra verte, recuerda que tenemos un trato… debemos ayudar a Picollo sino lo ejecutarán… -la peliazul atinó en decir, regresándole la cordura a su mente.

-Hmph… de acuerdo, sólo espero que cumplas tu parte.

Se reunieron con Kakaroto y otro saiyajin y partieron rumbo al sitio donde percibieron el debilitado ki de Picollo.

Se trataba de una base subterránea, descendieron y se encontraron con Mui que custodiaba la celda de Picollo.

-Entréganos a la sabandija verde –advirtió Vegeta.

-Huh, así que han venido a rescatarlo, la única forma de dejarlo en libertad es que nos devuelvan el tesoro.

-¿El tesoro?

-Sí sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, de las esferas del dragón que le robaron a mi señor Cooler.

-Oh ya veo… siento informarte que jamás las obtendrás –reunió una poderosa bola de energía en su mano y se la lanzó, pero esta no causó ningún efecto en Mui.

-Vamos libera a Picollo, ya sabemos que no hay nadie más en esta base, dudo que puedas contra nosotros –advirtió la princesa.

-Conmigo es más que suficiente para exterminar sus miserables vidas.

La pelea comenzó Kakarotto atacó primero, pero no corrió con mucha suerte otro de los saiyajin lo relevó quedando muy malherido, finalmente Mui miró a la princesa inmediatamente Vegeta lo enfrentó y se desató una poderosa pelea que se prolongó durante varios minutos, la mujer aprovechó el momento para violar la puerta de la celda y rescatar a Picollo, quien estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y con heridas por todo el cuerpo, era evidente que había sido severamente torturado, la mujer lo observó desde el umbral de la celda y múltiples escalofríos la cubrieron, quedó paralizada, al recordar aquella vez que fue encerrada en aquella oscura y fría mazmorra y las terribles torturas que padeció a manos de Shiosi, tragó saliva y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, llevó su mano a su corazón, no podía reaccionar ni hacer nada, Kakarotto al verla, a pesar de sus heridas se irguió y fue hasta ella, la observó pálida sin hacer nada.

-Princesa… ¿se encuentra bien? –le tomó el hombro.

La mujer reaccionó.

-Sí, ahm… ayuda a Picollo por favor está malherido -Picollo abrió los ojos acortando su meditación que era el único medio que tenía para sobrevivir, Kakarotto lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo sacaron de allí.

-¿Picollo estás bien? –le preguntó la mujer.

Débilmente el namekiano asintió.

Cuando salieron observaron a Mui tendido y muy malherido, pero aún con vida.

Algo que dejó asombrados a todos, sin duda el poder del príncipe había aumentado muchísimo; Vegeta le lanzaría el último ataque de gracia al sirviente de Cooler para darle la muerte, pero Bulma, le sostuvo el brazo.

-Basta Vegeta es suficiente, el ya no podrá hacer nada, mejor marchémonos –aconsejó.

Vegeta la miró con dureza.

-¡Yo no tengo misericordia por nadie hazte a un lado! –ordenó.

-Por favor Vegeta, no tiene caso, vámonos ya –lo miró con sus ojos oceánicos.

-Hmph… - increíblemente le perdonó la vida haciéndole caso a la princesa y se marcharon.

Picollo fue enviado a la cámara de recuperación. El príncipe se acercó a la mujer y le dijo:

-Yo ya cumplí mi promesa, es momento que tu cumplas la tuya.

-Eh… si es sólo que no las tengo conmigo, tendrás que esperar un poco.

Vegeta la miró incrédulo.

-Por favor...

-Hmph… está bien, pero no esperaré mucho. –se marchó.

Después de algunas horas el namekiano se recuperó. Lo primero que hizo fue reunirse con la princesa a solas.

-Su alteza, es muy necesario que use de inmediato esas esferas, Cooler ansía su poder mágico y si él logra recuperarlas será el fin –advirtió.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Haga lo que acordó con su padre, es tiempo.

-Picollo es que eso significaría…

-Su alteza, no dude, usted tiene el poder en sus manos úselo, no puede confiar en los saiyajin.

-Está bien, sólo necesito usarlas en el momento adecuado, sé que conoces el acuerdo… –bajó la mirada –Aunque nos deshagamos de los saiyajin, existe la amenaza de Cooler, es necesario derrotar a ese monstruo, y los únicos capaces de ello son los saiyajin.

-Si en eso estoy de acuerdo, deje que peleen y que se maten entre ellos, es muy peligroso para usted estar en la pelea princesa, cuando estuve prisionero pude probar con creces de lo que son capaces y usted ya lo ha probado también, le pido que lo piense bien, una vez que todo termine su padre retomará el imperio y usted debe estar a su lado.

Picollo se retiró dejando pensativa a la princesa, por ahora debía pensar, así que decidió reunirse con su familia, viajando al refugio donde ahora vivían sus padres.

…

-Padre he regresado –informó la peliazul.

-Bulma hija me alegra, ya pude hablar con Picollo, me alegra que esté a salvo.

-A mí también…

-Hija, debemos hablar sobre el plan.

-No te preocupes padre, haremos todo como se acordó –su mirada se perdió, había tristeza es sus ojos.

Su padre quien la conocía como a nadie en el mundo se percató de ello.

-¿Qué sucede hija?... sé que has formado relaciones de amistad con los saiyajin, no es una decisión fácil, pero recuerda que todo es por el bien de nuestro imperio, nuestra gente lo ha perdido todo, viven con hambre, incluso nosotros, mientras los saiyajin sigan ocupando este espacio, nuestra existencia correrá peligro, lo comprendí el día que le solicitamos apoyo al rey Vegeta y él nos dio la espalda.

-Lo sé padre, soy consciente de ello –su padre le tomo la mano cariñosamente.

-Confió plenamente en ti mi pequeña hija, sé que lo lograrás eres la única que puede terminar con esta pesadilla –la princesa le sonrió casi con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Lo haré padre…

-Esperemos que todo salga bien, así será… por favor no interfieras en la lucha que se avecina, te lo ruego.

-Padre… -tomó sus envejecidas manos –Es mi deber soy una guerrera tengo que luchar, no me sentiría bien si no lo hiciera, por lo menos lo intentaré y todo saldrá bien, Cooler será derrotado y todo regresará a la normalidad.

…

…

El corazón de la princesa se llenó de duda, debía cumplir la voluntad de su padre, ahora teniendo a su amigo sano y salvo, pero si la cumplía sería el fin de los saiyajin y eso implicaba el fin de Vegeta.

La princesa se reunió con Helios; su semblante lo expresaba todo.

-Estoy en la peor encrucijada de toda mi vida Helios, tengo que cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi padre y la verdad es que yo no quiero que Vegeta… se recargó en su lomo, pero tengo que hacerlo… -una lagrima descendió por su mejilla.

…

Vegeta entrenaba arduamente, se sentía tan extraño, de no tener la irritable compañía de la humana desde hace días entrenaban juntos; negó con la cabeza como obligándose a no pensar en ello.

- _Tendrás que darme esas esferas quieras o no, yo seré inmortal y por fin gobernaré el universo entero, mi imperio será mucho más poderoso que el de esos malditos lagartos, la raza saiyajin volverá a recuperar su honorable reputación_ –rio.

…

Kale y Caulifla conversaban en su habitación

-Puedes creerlo, ¡esa maldita humana me humilló, aun se cree importante, le haré pagar sus palabras!

-Estoy de acuerdo hermana, pero ten cuidado, he escuchado rumores que ella es la protegida del príncipe Vegeta, según dicen, es intocable, no entiendo porque razón será, jamás me había enterado que su alteza tuviera alguna amistad con alguien.

-Es eso lo que me enfurece más y me preocupa, esa mujer no es una simple amiga del príncipe, su forma de mirarlo y enfrentarme a mí, que seré la futura princesa de este imperio… esa horrible humana está enamorada de él –afirmó con absoluta seguridad.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo percibí desde que se sentó a su lado, ella guarda un sentimiento profundo hacia él y quizá él… ¡no! Eso tiene que ser imposible, esa mujer es una simplona, no tiene ningún atractivo, ni siquiera viste adecuadamente, ¡es fea y desgarbada! –dijo con coraje.

-Es verdad hermana, no tienes por qué preocuparte, tu eres mucho más hermosa, además eres fuerte y eres una saiyajin, sabes de antemano que las relaciones entre saiyajin y humanos están prohibidas, la ejecutarían si ella se atreviera a pretender algo con su alteza.

-Más vale que no pretenda nada, sino yo misma me encargaré de quitarla del camino, por supuesto su humillación no quedará en blanco, haré que arrepienta de su atrevimiento.

…

La princesa Bulma regresó al palacio al caer la noche, la cena ya se había ofrecido así que regresó a la alcoba que le asignaron. Abrió el enorme ventanal de la habitación observando a los patos nadar en el enorme estanque.

-Pronto todo terminará.

…

Vegeta sintió la presencia de la mujer muy cerca ya que sus habitaciones eran cercanas, respiró profundo sin conocer la razón, abrió el ventanal de la enorme terraza de su habitación, volvió a inspirar aire, Bulma hizo lo mismo ambos miraron a la misma dirección y sus miradas se cruzaron, los dos se sobresaltaron al mirarse, pero no dijeron nada, Bulma iba a dirigirle una palabra, cuando el entró a la habitación y cerró el ventanal, ella se desilusionó.

Sus emociones fluyeron en su ser y parecían querer explotar…

-Necesito saber si él… debo saber que han sido para él esos besos que nos dimos porque sucedió, no puedo seguir con esa duda, debo averiguarlo.

Sin importar nada, se armó de valor y salió de su habitación, era un momento perfecto porque no había nadie mirando, todos dormían; se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del príncipe; golpeó la puerta varias veces.

Vegeta que permanecía de pie frente a la cama, se sorprendió al escuchar los toquidos, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro; mientras la princesa continuaba golpeando con sutileza.

El saiyajin abrió y vio a la mujer en una especie de bata larga, de un color aperlado, con sus cabellos sueltos y sus hermosos ojos azules que brillaban en esa atenuada oscuridad. Se sorprendió tanto al verla.

-¿Qué quieres humana? –expresó seco.

-Disculpa, sé que es muy tarde, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? –desvió la mirada.

-Vegeta… -bajó la mirada sonrojada –Yo… yo sé que pronto lucharemos contra Cooler, y si la suerte nos sonríe podremos derrotarlo, pero yo no puedo seguir así con estas dudas…

Vegeta giró su mirada y se encontró con sus ojos prestándole toda la atención, como nunca antes había hecho con nadie. No recibió respuesta inmediata, las palabras de la mujer parecieron morir en sus labios, estaba tan nerviosa que se paralizó.

-¿De qué dudas hablas?... ¡no me quites más el tiempo ve al grano y déjame dormir! –expresó exasperado.

-Tenemos que aclarar de una vez que está sucediendo entre nosotros –los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron aún más sin comprender a donde quería llegar. –Ella se sonrojó aún más –Han sucedido cosas entre nosotros… me refiero a esos besos que nos dimos –soltó -¿Por qué ocurrieron? Necesito saberlo… -lo miró con firmeza dejando su orgullo y vergüenza de lado.

La respiración del príncipe se cortó, no hubiera imaginado que lo enfrentaría con eso, en realidad ni él mismo tenía las respuestas, se sentía acorralado y necesitaba con urgencia huir, sus preguntas, su aroma y su extrema cercanía lo estaban abrumando.

-Hmph… ¿por esas estupideces has venido a irrumpir en mi habitación? –desvió la mirada, intentando llevar por otro camino el tema.

-¡Respóndeme deja de huir de esto! ¿Por qué me besaste?... ¿Por qué me salvaste tantas veces? Era completamente conveniente para ti deshacerte de mí y sin embargo tú…

-¡Largo de mi habitación, no pienso escuchar estupideces! –le dio la espalda.

-¡No son estupideces es claro que algo ha ocurrido entre nosotros, pero jamás querrás reconocerlo por tu estúpido orgullo!

-Huh –comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Sé muy bien que está prohibido, un humano y un saiyajin no deben relacionarse, sin embargo nosotros hemos tenido esos acercamientos y yo… -estuvo a punto de confesarle a la cara todos sus sentimientos, cuando fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-¡Silencio!... así es eso es imposible no crees ideas estúpidas en tu mente, además a mí no me interesan esas idioteces.

-¡El amor no es una estupidez! –lo enfrentó mirándolo con profunda rabia.

El silenció absorbió la atmosfera en esa habitación.

Sus ojos pasaron de la rabia a llenarse de lágrimas, se marchó azotando la puerta y se encerró en su habitación, dejándose caer pesadamente a la cama.

-Vegeta eres un idiota, sólo eres un saiyajin idiota… -decía invadida de decepción, mientras su almohada se colmaba de lágrimas.

…

-¿Amor?... tonterías… yo no conozco el significado de esa palabra –expresó el príncipe mientras se acostaba pensativo.

…

…

Un nuevo día nació en el majestuoso palacio, la realeza y los nobles desayunaban en la colosal mesa, devoraban los deliciosos manjares, pero existía un silencio absoluto, de pronto muy a su pesar la princesa Bulma hizo su aparición, buscó el lugar más alejado del príncipe Vegeta, no quería ni mirarlo, era evidente que su presencia no era muy grata en esa mesa ni en el palacio, pero sabían que era sólo temporal; Caulifla la miró con profundo odio, deseaba con todo su ser que esa mujer desapareciera pronto…

-Buenos días su majestad, su alteza –refiriéndose únicamente al rey Vegeta y a Tarble, algo que no pasó inadvertido por ninguno de los presentes, un escalofrío cubrió al orgulloso saiyajin por tal atrevimiento, pero decidió ignorar su falta.

-Nuestros hombres están preparados para atacar –expresó el rey acortando el silencio.

-Me alegra su majestad, es una excelente noticia, estoy seguro que pronto Cooler será eliminado y su imperio florecerá y más poderoso que nunca –añadió el ex general Tomo.

-Sí así será, por cierto… ya mandé a pedir las telas para confeccionar los atuendos de tu hija para la unión –informó el soberano.

-Oh su alteza, muchas gracias no se hubiera molestado –agradeció el saiyajin, Caulifla sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras que Bulma casi se atraganta con la comida.

-No es ninguna molestia, la futura princesa de nuestro imperio, debe lucir aún más hermosa, no escatimaremos en gastos.

Bulma sintió un vacío profundo en su interior, tan sofocante, no podía continuar más allí escuchando de los preparativos de esa boda –se levantó enseguida.

-Disculpen, me retiro, que tengan buen provecho –se reverenció y se marchó inmediatamente.

Mientras caminaba sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando su vista se nubló, se detuvo apoyándose en un árbol y comenzó a sollozar.

-Princesa… ¿Qué le sucede? –la mujer se giró intentando esconder sus ojos llorosos, se trataba de Tarble.

-Tarble su alteza, yo…

-No es necesario que me dé explicaciones, desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta, sé muy bien que usted ama a mi hermano –le dijo con absoluta frescura.

La princesa se sorprendió y se sintió avergonzada.

-Su alteza yo en verdad…

-Tranquila, no te asustes, no se lo diré a nadie, la comprendo mejor que nadie, yo también me enamoré de alguien prohibido, sé que si alguien más se entera de esto podría ser fatal, pero tenga por seguro que su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias su alteza –se limpió las lágrimas.

Tarble le dio su pañuelo, ella le agradeció con la mirada.

-En verdad que eres tan diferente a tu hermano, tu eres amable y sutil como un verdadero príncipe de cuento.

Tarble sonrió.

-Eso es verdad ha ha… pero no soy tan valiente y fuerte como mi hermano, somos hermanos compartimos la misma sangre, pero somos tan diferentes.

-No sé cómo pude enamorarme de él, simplemente sucedió y sé que no es correcto, pero…

-Pero no puede evitarlo, ese sentimiento es así inevitable princesa…

-Así es, pero créame que no sobrepasaré el límite, él pronto se casará con una saiyajin.

-Como ya se lo había dicho, nadie lo sabe, mi hermano es todo un misterio y sobretodo es indomable, dudo que deje que gobiernen su voluntad; princesa yo nunca me he llevado bien con mi hermano, eso es evidente y jamás cambiará, pero es mi hermano mayor, he visto grandes cambios en él desde que la conoció, han sido cambios positivos, por lo menos lo ha liberado un poco de su eterna soledad; no desista, no lo deje solo, su presencia es importante para él, yo lo sé.

La princesa levantó la mirada, con esas palabras le brindó toda la seguridad y apoyo que necesitaba y le devolvió la paz a su corazón.

Por qué renunciar a todo, si bien jamás podrían estar juntos como una pareja, porque renunciar a una "amistad"… pero luego recordó que no embonaba para nada con el plan de su padre, se entristeció…

- _No importa nada por lo menos quiero poder estar a su lado un poco más… -dijo a sus adentros_.

…

El orgulloso saiyajin regresó a la habitación de entrenamiento, allí lo esperaba Bulma.

-Vegeta… por hoy entrenamos en otro sitio, este lugar encerrado es muy sofocante.

Vegeta la miró atónito, no esperaba verla más por allí después de la discusión que tuvieron el día anterior, esa mujer era muy extraña.

…

En contra de su voluntad fue prácticamente obligado a entrenar en el bosque, su ceño fruncido lo decía todo.

-Bien este es el sitio perfecto –sonrió la mujer.

-Hmph –bufó.

-Antes de empezar, hay algo que quiero mostrarte –sin aviso previo, lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo con él jalándolo, el saiyajin no entendía absolutamente nada y se sentía profundamente incomodo, ella corría y sonreía a la vez.

-¿A dónde demonios vamos? Esto es patético –decía molesto.

-Shh… silencio, por una vez en tu vida relájate –dijo.

De pronto se detuvo en seco y el príncipe casi cae, lo soltó de la mano –mira a tu alrededor.

Estaban frente a un hermoso paisaje, cubierto de flores distintas y una cristalina cascada, se escuchaba el maravilloso sonido de los pajarillos, era un sitio que jamás había visto, alejado de toda civilización, habían viajado en avión para llegar hasta allí, ese lugar era un paraíso terrenal. Vegeta lo miraba y la princesa seguía a sus ojos negros.

-Es hermoso verdad

-Hmph… a esto me trajiste.

-Vamos Vegeta, pocas veces podemos encontrar un sitio así… tengo algo de sed vamos, cerca de aquí hay una laguna –lo tomó nuevamente de la mano con extrema familiaridad y fue jalado hasta ese sitio.

La humana comenzó a beber agua de la laguna tomándola con sus manos.

-Vamos bebe está muy fresca –decía.

-No tengo sed –dijo con gesto amargado.

-Créeme pronto te dará sed, anda bebe –incitó.

En realidad si tenía un poco de sed, por lo que decidió imitar a la princesa y comenzó a beber agua, era cierto esa agua era fresca y diferente a la que había probado antes, era pura; la princesa lo observó beber y no pudo evitar el arrebato de salpicarle agua al rostro.

El príncipe saiyajin se enfureció.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces humana!?

La princesa se rio de él y continuó mojándolo, su rostro lo decía todo, pero ella continuaba, entonces decidió vengarse y mojarla también, la princesa dejó de reír y luego sonrió y se desató una guerra en esa laguna, hasta que ella perdió el equilibrio y resbaló a la laguna, pero no se fue sola antes de caer jaló del brazo al saiyajin e irremediablemente el cayó también, ambos estaban sumergidos en el agua.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –Vegeta le recriminó.

-Sí y que…–le sonrió casi con coquetería y le mojó el rostro una vez más, la lucha se reanudo, hasta que ocurrió lo más inesperado, Vegeta pasó del enojo, a esbozar por primera vez una honesta sonrisa, sus ojos lucían distintos, Bulma lo miró y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Vegeta el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin estaba riendo, por primera vez estaba divirtiéndose, no pudo más que emocionarse al verlo así y continuó jugando con él, hasta que los dos estuvieron muy cerca y agitados en esa laguna sus respiraciones se unieron, mientras no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, ambos se acercaron aún más y juntaron sus rostros, hasta que sus labios se unieron una vez más, esta vez el beso fue sutil, lento, nuevas emociones ahondaron en el, era un sentimiento de ternura y comprensión, más que un beso apasionado, el llevó sus manos debajo del agua hacia su cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos…

Ninguno de los dos quería terminar ese momento, continuaron besándose, hasta que escucharon los ruidos de un pequeño animal, volvieron al mundo real.

Despegaron sus labios y se soltaron, el sonrojo en sus rostros era evidente. Cada uno por su parte salió de la laguna, con las ropas empapadas. El saiyajin le dio la espalda.

-Vegeta… me alegra verte así… sonriendo te vez muy bien así –rompió el silencio la mujer.

-No digas más tonterías, no me prestaré a tus juegos, yo me largo de aquí -pensó en tomar vuelo, cuando la peliazul, lo sostuvo por el brazo.

-No te marches por favor –le suplicó –Mi intención no era incomodarte… yo sólo quería que te relajaras un poco… sobre todo ahora que tendremos una lucha de vida o muerte… Vegeta no tiene nada de malo, al contrario… no tienes por qué estar en guardia siempre –lo miró a los ojos.

El continuó ignorándola, desviándole la mirada.

-Lo que hablamos ayer… sobre lo que sucede entre nosotros… yo… -bajó la mirada, desnudar su alma y confesarle a un hombre sus sentimientos era muy difícil, pero no quería que todo terminara sin habérselo hecho saber, tomó valor, como nuca antes. –Vegeta yo… no tengo idea de cómo sucedió, cuando tu llegaste a este planeta a invadir y luché contra ti yo te odiaba profundamente, odiaba a los tuyos, luego fui conociéndote y conociéndolos y me di cuenta que hay saiyajin de buen corazón y que se puede confiar en ellos y descubrí que tú no eres ese saiyajin temible y sanguinario del que todos temen hay algo más debajo de toda esa personalidad infranqueable… pude percibir en ti mucho más que todo eso y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que el odio que sentía hacia ti se disipó por completo… el amor no es algo malo, Vegeta por eso quiero que sepas que yo… te amo –lo dijo finalmente abriéndole su corazón por completo, sin importarle las reglas, sin importarle nada, ahora estaba segura que no podría hacerle daño, ahora estaba segura que renunciaría al plan y encontraría una solución a todo.

Vegeta dejó de desviarle la mirada, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos… esa palabra, sus palabras, resonaron tan profundamente sintió una calidez extrema en su interior y a la vez no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Yo sólo quería que lo supieras –bajó la mirada avergonzada.

El corazón de Vegeta se llenó de confusión, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse tan abruptamente debilitado ante esa humana? ¿Por qué esas simples palabras habían hecho eco en su solitaria y vacía alma? ¿Porque se sentía así? no eso no podía ser así, él era un saiyajin orgulloso, incapaz de someterse a esos sentimientos absurdos, el sólo creía y deseaba más poder era el fin de su existencia y así sería siempre, el jamás se dejaría arrastrar por eso, el no conocía esos sentimientos ni los conocería nunca, jamás nadie le habló de amor y no lo aceptaría ahora, tenía que alejarse de esa amenaza. Finalmente habló:

-El amor es una estupidez, es algo que no existe en mi vocabulario y jamás existirá, yo soy un saiyajin de raza guerrera esos sentimientos insulsos sólo pertenecen a criaturas nefastas como ustedes los humanos, guárdate tus estúpidos sentimientos y entiende de una vez no vuelvas a tener estas familiaridades conmigo yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y puedo terminar con tu vida ahora mismo… no quiero volver a verte por el palacio y olvida el absurdo entrenamiento, desde ahora en adelante entiende cuál es tu lugar

Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas que fluyeron como cascadas, jamás hubiera imaginado que reaccionaría así, que sus palabras fueran tan crueles, iba a echarse a correr de inmediato como una chiquilla a la que le han roto el corazón, pero él la detuvo.

-Espera, aun no me has dado las esferas, ¡entrégamelas inmediatamente! -le ordenó.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y se giró con violencia

-Tendrá que esperar toda su vida, jamás se las entregaré, con su permiso alteza –descomprimió la capsula con su avión y se marchó de inmediato.

Vegeta la miró partir.

…

…

Cooler regresó a la base subterránea encontró la celda destruida y a su fiel soldado muy malherido en el suelo.

-M-mi s-señor Cooler… esos saiyajin vinieron y se llevaron al prisionero… ellos tienen las esferas.

-Hmph eso ya lo sé…

-Mi s-señor, a-ayúdeme –le suplicó.

-¿Ayudarte?... no eres más que una basura que no pudo contra esos insectos, ya no eres digno de estar a mi servicio –extendió su dedo y le arrojó un rayo de energía que lo pulverizó.

…

…

La princesa lloró desconsolada durante todo el camino y fue a refugiarse con su fiel amigo azabache, tenía el corazón destrozado y se sentía una estúpida por haberle confesado sus sentimientos al saiyajin y haber creído que algo entre ellos podría surgir, pensó en traicionar la confianza de su padre en vano. Por otro lado Vegeta regresó al palacio, aun no podía entender como había ocurrido todo, se sentía tan extraño, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando escucharon una explosión a varios kilómetros de allí.

-Ya es hora…

Las tropas saiyajin se reunieron y acudieron al lugar de los hechos, allí estaba Cooler flotando en los cielos.

-¡Malnacidos saiyajin es hora de exterminarlos y que me entreguen las esferas del dragón! –decía enardecido.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Hola muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, aquí les entrego un nuevo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y espero pronto poder subir el siguiente; en el próximo capítulo se desatará la guerra y sabremos quién gobernará la Tierra; por otro lado que sucederá con las esferas del dragón y con nuestros personajes principales, no se lo pierdan. Saludos a todos y un fuerte abrazo.**


	22. Chapter 21: La Batalla Decisiva

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

" **La Batalla Decisiva"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia que podrían resultar perturbadoras.**

 **.**

Los vientos gélidos azotaban, el reino del norte era sacudido por muchas tormentas invernales; los saiyajin se reunieron en el mismo punto donde aguardaba Cooler, el príncipe Vegeta permanecía al frente de las tropas imperiales. El príncipe Tarble y el rey aguardaban en el palacio.

…

…

La princesa llegó donde sus padres, intento permanecer serena, ya durante todo el trayecto había llorado lo suficiente; ahora era consciente que su vida estaba allí junto a ellos y que seguiría adelante con el plan por más doloroso y difícil que fuera, era lo mejor para todos y para ella misma; sólo le angustiaba el hecho de que Milk su amiga entristecería muchísimo, pero era el único camino que le quedaba, pronto llegaría Cooler a atacar y tendría que estar preparada, esperaría toda la ayuda y apoyo de las tropas saiyajin y después de eso usaría las esferas del dragón, pero había algo dentro de ella que le impedía tener determinación necesaria para lograr todo eso.

…

-Así que ya deseas dejar este mundo –expresó irónico el príncipe.

-Príncipe Vegeta, que buen humor tienes, más bien serás tú el que abandone este mundo, es una lástima, porque eres un guerrero brillante, en otras circunstancias hubieras sido un excelente soldado de nuestro ejército.

-Hmph, eso ni lo sueñes, preferiría estar muerto que ser uno de tus sirvientes.

-Ha ha… pasando a otro asunto, no me agradan las peleas cortas, por eso mandé a llamar a uno de mis escuadrones más poderosos para que se diviertan con tus soldados.

-Vaya pensé que ya no tenías más ejercito…

-Ay vienen –señaló una nave que aterrizó en una montaña.

El grupo de cinco guerreros hizo su aparición triunfal.

-Somos las fuerzas especiales Ginyuu; capitán Ginyuu, Recomm, Butter, Jeice y Guldo. –presentándose con unas poses sumamente ridículas. Una gota apareció en la cabeza del saiyajin y del mismo Cooler.

-Nuestro señor Cooler lucharemos por usted, destruiremos en mil pedazos a estos insignificantes saiyajin.

-Bien, me alegra que ya estén aquí, espero que se diviertan tanto como yo lo haré.

Vegeta levantó su brazo mientras su capa roja ondeaba, era la señal para que sus tropas atacaran.

Los cinco guerreros se distribuyeron para pelear cada uno con decenas de saiyajins, mientras que Vegeta se mantuvo firme frente al lagarto.

-Siento arruinarle sus planes su alteza, pero antes de pelear con el gran Cooler, tendrás que eliminarme primero, pero debes saber que será imposible, es una lástima que este lugar se convierta en tu tumba –expresó con sarcasmo Shiosi

-Deja de parlotear basura asquerosa –se puso en guardia.

Shiosi se lanzó al ataque, está vez Vegeta se veía muy confiado; combinaron golpes y patadas, anteriormente había una diferencia en sus poderes, pero ahora parecía haber aumentado su energía.

Kakarotto luchaba junto a otro grupo de saiyajin contra Recomm, Bardock luchaba contra el capitán Ginyuu y Pota junto a otros guerreros con Butter y Jeice, Guldo permaneció inmóvil aguardando el momento perfecto para atacar.

…

La pelea parecía no ser muy favorable para los saiyajin, había habido ya algunas bajas, los guerreros de las fuerzas Ginyuu eran extremadamente poderosos y les estaban causando muchos problemas; por otro lado Vegeta sostenía una incesable batalla con Shiosi, parecía estar reñida.

-Veo que has mejorado saiyajin.

-Hmph, es una lástima que tu no maldito, ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerte pagar la cuenta que tenemos pendiente…

-Oh ya veo, te refieres aquella vez que casi mato a aquella mujer que se convirtió en tu debilidad –refirió con una sonrisa burlona.

-No digas estupideces, a mi esa mujer no me interesa en lo más mínimo, es sólo que a mí no me gusta dejar una pelea inconclusa y hoy es el gran día para aniquilarte lentamente.

-Ha ha, ya lo veremos, por cierto me sorprende que esa mujer no esté aquí, nada me gustaría más que divertirme un poco con ella, ¿acaso no vendrá?

-Tsk… esa mujer no estorbara más, así que cierra la boca y ponte a luchar.

…

…

Tarble permanecía en el salón principal junto a su padre, observándolo dar vueltas una y otra vez.

-Padre, no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy seguro que ganaremos.

-Eso espero, he percibido otras presencias muy poderosas y creo saber de quienes se trata, sólo espero estar equivocado, la última vez hace más de veinte años que tuvimos una pelea contra ellos y fue fatal.

-Aún es muy pronto para ponernos nerviosos, confiemos padre, mandamos a casi todos nuestros súbditos a pelear, tanto que el palacio quedó prácticamente vacío.

…

-¿Qué opinas hermana crees que puedan derrotar a Cooler y sus hombres? –preguntó Kale a su hermana mayor.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi prometido está al frente, él se esforzó mucho en su entrenamiento, su nivel de energía es colosal, sólo debemos ser pacientes hermana.

-Ojalá tengas razón, si no nuestro destino cambiaría por completo, seguramente este planeta dejaría de existir y nosotros junto con él.

-¡Ya basta Kale deja de decir esas cosas! mejor acompáñame de compras, aún quedan muchas cosas por preparar para la unión –sonrió.

-Está bien vamos.

…

Tights tocaba una dulce pieza en el piano, mientras Bulma se sentaba en el sofá. Escuchaba tocar a su hermosa hermana y eso le ayudaba a relajarse, pero su mirada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, de pronto la rubia dejó de tocar.

-¿Sucede algo hermana? Te noto pensativa…

-No es nada Tights, porque no continuas tocando.

-No puedo concentrarme al verte así, te conozco y sé que algo te sucede tienes el semblante triste, puedes confiar en mi –dijo.

Bulma levantó la mirada y se posó sobre la mirada de su hermana.

-Tights… no es nada yo estoy bien…-bajó la mirada avergonzada –Hermana perdóname por las discusiones y los malentendidos que hemos tenido últimamente –se acercó a ella, mientras Tights la miraba sorprendida.-Jamás ha sido mi intención pelear contigo y eso es lo menos que yo quiero, tu eres mi hermana mayor a la que siempre he admirado tanto –le tomó las manos.

-Bulma… -la miró conmovida y confundida sobre todo –pero no comprendo porque me dices todo esto, tú jamás te has disculpado conmigo por nada

-Quiero hacerlo ahora… y quiero que sepas que ya no volverás a tocar en un lugar así, volveremos a ser lo que fuimos hermana, te lo prometo.

-Pero como podrías lograr eso si estamos a merced de los saiyajin…

-Pronto todo cambiará ya verás, confía en mi –le sonrió y salió a dar un paseo a pie.

…

En el camino se encontró con Yamcha, hace días que no sabía mucho de ella, pues había estado en el palacio real, por supuesto cuando se enteró no le hizo ni tantita gracia, el sólo saber a la princesa cerca de ese saiyajin lo inundaba de rabia y de duda, muy dentro de él sabía que entre ellos quizá había algo, pero prefería pensar lo contrario, pues aunque sospechara nada le constaba, además conocía a la princesa desde que era una niña y sabía que jamás iría contra las reglas, así que por ese lado se sentía tranquilo.

-¡Princesa Bulma! –le saludó afectuosamente –Que bueno que regresó.

-Yamcha… gracias tenía que hacerlo –bajó la mirada.

…

…

Mientras conversaban animadamente, sintieron como la tierra comenzó a vibrar, no se trataba de un temblor común, este sólo podía ser causado por el choque de energías terriblemente poderosas; el corazón de la princesa comenzó a latir aceleradamente y luego sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-¡Oh no!… la batalla ya comenzó.

-¿Qué dice?... ¿usted cree que Cooler ya esté peleando?

-Sí estoy segura de ello, Yamcha debo ir.

-Ahm de acuerdo princesa iré con usted, avisémosle a los demás.

Bulma y los demás guerreros terrícolas se reunieron y viajaron rumbo al reino del norte.

Observó a través de la ventanilla del avión, la destrucción a su alrededor había explosiones por doquier, una isla completamente destruida a unos kilómetros de allí.

-No puede ser… -expresó Bulma.

…

Aterrizaron cerca del campo de batalla.

Prepararon las armas y por supuesto la princesa desenvainó su espada.

-Picollo, Yamcha, Chaoz, maestro… mucha suerte.

-Suerte para usted también princesa.

…

Lo primero que observaron fueron algunos cuerpos de guerreros saiayjin despedazados y otros que corrieron con más suerte, cubiertos de sangre, pero aun completos, los guerreros que estaban aún en pie estaban luchando con pronunciado agotamiento, y las fuerzas especiales Ginyuu apenas y tenían unos cuantos rasguños, miró a Kakarotto debatirse contra Recomm prácticamente sólo, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y corría sangre de su frente, sus heridas denotaban que había sido duramente lastimado, mientras que el general Pota luchaba contra Jeice y Butter parecían estar a la par, pero su equipo de guerreros estaban prácticamente en el suelo, por otra parte Bardock luchaba contra el capitán Ginyuu, tenía varias heridas y otros guerreros lo acompañaban en la lucha.

-Quizá lo mejor sea que esperemos un poco más antes de atacar –añadió Yamcha visiblemente horrorizado ante la escena.

-De ninguna manera Yamcha a pesar de que son pocos guerreros son extremadamente fuertes.

-La princesa tiene razón, es mejor ayudar a los saiyajin, quizá no podamos hacer mucho, pero todo es mejor a no hacer nada –aconsejó Picollo.

-Vamos, no olviden usar sus armas, las diseñé lo mejor que pude.

…

La princesa observaba el marco de batalla intentando visualizar a Vegeta, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. De pronto vio a uno de los guerreros invasores cruzado de brazos observando las batallas.

-¡Hey tú! no te quedes sólo observando, yo seré tu oponente.

Guldo se giró y observó a la princesa desafiándolo con su espada.

-En verdad eres una tonta niña, como se te ocurre venir hasta aquí a pelear y sobre todo enfrentarme a mí –expresó sarcástico.

-Huh, ya veremos qué opinas después –se lanzó a atacarlo, quizá el guerrero no era tan fuerte como sus compañeros, pero parecía ser muy veloz.

Picollo y Yamcha se le unieron a Kakarotto, mientras que Chaoz se le unió a Pota y el maestro Roshi a Bardock.

…

La batalla continuaba, se había desatado la furia en el campo de batalla, todos los guerreros estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, la nieve continuó cubriendo todo el lugar, el frío álgido era insoportable, sólo era aguantable por el calor de batalla en el que estaban inmersos.

Vegeta luchaba ferozmente contra Shiosi, el guerrero de Cooler parecía estar agotado y con las suficientes heridas.

-¿Qué sucede Shiosi? ¿Es acaso que tus energías ya se terminaron? –se mofó el príncipe.

-¡Cállate basura!… yo jamás perderé ante ti, yo soy mucho más poderoso que tú.

-No me digas, desde hace un rato no has hecho más que intentar esquivar mis ataques y esta pelea ya se volvió muy aburrida, así que le daré fin de una vez, ¡despídete! –voló hasta él y le sonrió con maldad esbozando su típica sonrisa perversa de lado.

-¡Maldito te enseñaré a no subestimarme! -su único brazo se transformó en una enorme garra –Muere príncipe, nadie puede hacerle frente a este ataque, el veneno es letal –apuntó su afilada garra envenenada.

Pero antes que logrará traspasar la piel del saiyajin, Vegeta en un movimiento rápido pateó su rostro, ladeándoselo, los ojos salieron de sus órbitas; algo que provocó una mueca de asco en el príncipe; finalmente con el filo de su mano le desprendió la cabeza del cuerpo.

La cabeza de Shiosi cayó rodando, tiñendo con su sangre la helada nieve. Vegeta escupió, mientras los ojos de Shiosi aún se movían.

-Esto es lo menos que te mereces infeliz.

-Ma-malditooo… aunque m-me hayas derrotado, nunca podrás contra mi señor Cooler, te hará mil pedazos, te lo garantizo.

-Huh… hablas demasiado, ya muérete de una buena vez –aplastó con violencia la cabeza de Shiosi y finalmente le dio muerte.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y miró a Cooler en su estrambótica silla, quien lo miraba con odio profundo.

-Llegó la hora Cooler.

…

Bulma agitaba su espada mientras que Guldo escapaba de sus ataques.

-Deja de huir, ¡vamos atácame! –ordenó la princesa ofuscada.

-No tiene caso atacarte chiquilla morirás en seguida y aun no nos hemos divertido.

-Dudo que puedas eliminarme, lo único que pretendes es agotarme para tomar ventaja, terminemos con esto de una vez… nunca me ha gustado asesinar a mis oponentes, pero es por el bien de mi planeta –corrió a toda velocidad hacia él dominando su espada con gracia, le hizo un corte en el pecho al sujeto.

-Maldita… ¡te enseñaré! –utilizó uno de sus ataques psíquicos, logrando paralizar a la princesa.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?... ¿Qué es lo que me hizo? –luchaba por moverse pero era imposible.

-Ahora te haré pagar tus insolencias –formó una bola de energía y la transformó en una especie de arillos que fueron apretándose al cuerpo de la princesa.

-¡Ahhhh! -gritó, los arillos estaban sofocándola y lastimándole los músculos.

Luchaba incansablemente por moverse, pero todo intento era inútil.

-Te aplastaré hasta que revienten tus vísceras.

-¡Ahhhh!…

Yamcha escuchó los gritos de la mujer y dejó su pelea de lado para acudir donde la princesa, miró al pequeño guerrero verde castigar crudamente a la mujer, la rabia lo invadió y no pensó ni en segundo y se lanzó a atacarlo por sorpresa; gracias a eso el control psíquico de Guldo se terminó y la princesa pudo liberarse; al escuchar que alguien más luchaba contra ese guerrero, el alma le volvió al cuerpo y se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vegeta vino a ayudarme… -fue lo primero que pensó –Cuando enfocó su mirada a ellos, observó a Yamcha, no se trataba de quien ella creía, una ligera decepción la envolvió –¡Yamcha debes tener cuidado, posee habilidades extrañas, podría paralizarte!

Tomó su espada que permanecía enterrada en la nieve y se dirigió a Guldo.

-Eres hábil después de todo, esa habilidad es aterradora, casi logras matarme, pero no volveré a descuidarme de nuevo –se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas dando un enorme saltó y cayó haciéndole un corte perfecto transversal al cuerpo de su adversario

.

Este cayó muerto de bruces en la nieve.

-Princesa ¿se encuentra bien? –le preguntó Yamcha.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, vamos ayudemos a los demás.

Bardock observó a la mujer, evidentemente la miró con hastío su presencia le causaba ese tipo de sensación.

-¡No deberían estar aquí, ustedes no son de ayuda para nosotros, sólo lograrán estorbar! –expresó.

-Hmph… eso no lo sabemos Bardock, yo creo que si necesitas ayuda, pues sigues peleando contra ese sujeto –bufó.

-No cabe duda que eres muy insolente, ten por seguro que después de esta batalla, buscaré la forma de deshacerme de ti –le informó abiertamente.

-Ya lo veremos Bardock, ya lo veremos –se giró para pelear junto a Kakarotto, que aun luchaba ferozmente.

-Kakarotto, descansa un poco, yo te relevaré –aconsejó la mujer al saiyajin.

-Muchas gracias princesa, pero no dejaré que se exponga.

-Vamos princesa hágale caso a Kakarotto, usted debe mantenerse a salvo, yo pelearé en su lugar es mi deber protegerla, siempre lo haré –pidió Yamcha tomándole el hombro a la peliazul.

-Yamcha… -alzó la mirada –Te lo agradezco mucho, siempre has estado allí para cuidarme, pero debo pelear, esta batalla es de todos, lo siento pero no habrá nada ni nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión –expresó convencida.

Tomó su espada una vez más y se giró a Kakarotto.

-Por favor te relevaré, aunque sea un momento, así tu podrás descansar; entrené muy duro para esta batalla.

Kakarotto la miró y le sonrió.

-Está bien su alteza –se reverenció –Pero en un momento me recuperaré y le ayudaré –dijo el saiyajin.

Ella blandió su espada con fuerza y corrió con todas sus fuerzas atacando a Recomm.

-Vaya ahora tenemos a una mujer peleando –añadió el guerrero de voz bobalicona.

-¿Hay algún problema de que sea una mujer? –lo miró amenazante.

-No creas que por ser una mujer seré sutil contigo…

-No quiero que lo seas, deja de hablar y pelea

La princesa hizo uso de su gran velocidad para esquivar los ataques intensos de Recomm, Kakarotto la observaba admirado, nunca había conocido tal valentía y manera de pelear, para ser una simple humana, su velocidad era increíble.

…

Cooler peleaba contra Vegeta, ambos parecían llevar el mismo ritmo, la diferencia era que Vegeta parecía estar un poco agotado, mientras que Cooler permanecía fresco.

-Nada será más humillante para ti y para tu padre, cuando los derroté, no existirá quien lleve la corona y seré yo quien gobierne este mundo y el resto del universo

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones, he entrenado mucho para este día y créeme que mis poderes han rebasado sus límites –expresó seguro de sí.

-Los saiyajin y sobre todo tu tienen la lengua muy larga –le propinó un golpe en el rostro que hizo sangrar la mejilla del príncipe.

El saiyajin observó su sangre roja escurrir en la palma de su mano enguantada.

-Esta vez todo será diferente Cooler –logró patearlo en el rostro.

Cooler se sorprendió del ataque, pero no dudó en contraatacar y le lanzó una combinación de golpes y patadas que fueron esquivadas por el saiayjin.

-No cabe duda que haz mejorado mucho, Shiosi era uno de mis soldados más poderosos y lo exterminaste prácticamente en un santiamén.

-Hmph, así como te exterminaré a ti –lo tomó de la cola y lo hizo girar una y otra vez con fuerza, hasta que lo lanzó contra una meseta.

Vegeta se dirigió a él y continuó golpeándolo una y otra vez, hasta que Cooler se incorporó y lo golpeó en el estómago, el saiyajin sofocado intentó incorporarse de inmediato, pero Cooler lo tomó de los cabellos y comenzó a restregarle el rostro en la escarpada meseta una y otra vez…

…

Chaoz ayudaba en la pelea lo más que podía, a pesar de luchar internamente contra su miedo por perder la vida, no podía olvidar ver el cuerpo de su gran amigo Ten Shin Han sin vida, desde allí le tomó mucho temor a pelear, sin embargo, su princesa se estaba debatiendo contra un sujeto superior en fuerza y corpulencia; así que decidió ayudar.

Picollo y Yamcha peleaban contra Jeice, mientras Pota peleaba con Botter… mientras que Bardock luchaba ferozmente contra el capitán Ginyuu, su traje de guerrero estaba destruido y sus heridas eran inmesurables, escurría sangre por su boca y su respiración denotaba un profundo agotamiento; estaba peleando contra el capitán de ese grupo, el más poderoso de ellos.

El campo de batalla se cubrió de más y más sangre saiyajin, varios guerreros fueron asesinados; finalmente Pota logró exterminar a Butter y se dirigió a pelear contra Jeice que había dejado inconsciente a Yamcha y Picollo permanecía malherido en el suelo esperando el golpe de gracia por parte de su adversario, pero en ese momento ingresó a la pelea Pota y estos fueron ayudados por Kakarotto que los llevo a un sitio más seguro.

-Permanezcan aquí, por ahora no pueden pelear…

-Pero la princesa… –añadió Picollo.

-Yo la relevaré, descuiden, ella estará a salvo, protegeré con mi vida a su princesa si es necesario –aseguró.

Picollo lo miró y no pudo más que sentir respeto por ese saiyajin.

El ritmo de velocidad de la princesa bajó considerablemente, tenía varias heridas en sus brazos y algunos cortes superficiales en sus piernas, había hecho uso de su gran velocidad para escapar de los ataques de su contrincante.

-Me divertiré un poco más contigo –expresó el mastodonte.

La tomó de los cabellos y le golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano, logrando romperle el labio inferior a la princesa, quien tuvo que escupir la sangre que se aglutinó en su boca.

La tomó una vez más de los cabellos y comenzó a golpearle el estómago, Kakarotto observó la escena con indignación.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a golpearla de esa forma!?... ¡estoy listo lucharas conmigo, deja a la princesa en paz! –ordenó.

-Vaya no sabía que es una princesa –la levantó de la barbilla –Oye te estoy hablando princesa –comenzó a zarandearla –Oye… mmm al parecer ya se murió –dijo con simpleza y después la arrojó.

Kakarotto se lanzó a atraparla, la sostuvo en sus brazos y verificó que aun siguiera con vida.

-Que bien aún esta con vida, debo sacarla de aquí –puso a la mujer en un sitio seguro detrás de dos enormes árboles y la cubrió con su capa.

Kakarotto reanudó su pelea contra Recomm.

…

-No puedo creer Bardock que terminaste con la vida del gran Freezer hace tantos años; conviértete en súper saiyajin como lo hiciste con él –ordenó Ginyuu.

-Grr… ¡cierra la boca! –le gritó.

-Oh ya veo, no has vuelto a convertirte en súper saiyajin ¿verdad? –rio.

Bardock se lanzó a golpearlo, tenía toda la razón, sólo había podido convertirse en súper saiyajin una vez y logró derrotar a Freezer, ya habían pasado muchos años de eso, pero lo que más odiaba era recordar ese fatídico pasaje de su vida, cuando perdió lo que más amaba…

Arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a su rival, mientras aprovechaba para mirar aquel precioso dije.

-Maldito, no quería recordar ese día, ese maldito día que me arrebataron la vida entera –guardó la delicada joya y se lanzó a atacar nuevamente.

…

Vegeta lanzaba disparos de energía a Cooler, un sinfín de ellos, pero el monstruo logró escapar de ellos, el saiyajin respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor a pesar del frío extremo que hacía, estaba al límite del agotamiento, su vista se llenó de sudor y tuvo que limpiárselo del rostro con su guante, para poder ver bien, la sangre escurría de su frente, labios y de un brazo que había sido severamente lastimado, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue golpeado en la espalda, cayó pesadamente de rodillas y se quejó casi mordiendo la nieve; Cooler se mofó y se inclinó junto a él logrando que se miraran de frente, lo bofeteó una y otra vez, su rostro se cubrió de sangre.

-No te dejaré ni una sola gota de sangre…

…

El caballo azabache finalmente pudo derribar la compuerta del avión; cuando la princesa se reunió con sus amigos para llegar hasta ese lugar, Helios aprovechó el momento en que abrió la compuerta trasera para cargar armas y municiones, esta vez no dejaría a la princesa a su suerte, había compartido en el pasado muchas batallas a su lado y esta que era la más importante ahora estaría a su lado como el fiel amigo que era, salió a todo galope a buscar a la princesa.

La divisó entre unos árboles cubiertos de nieve, coloco su hocico en el rostro de la princesa y observó que esta estaba inconsciente, la movió sutilmente y comenzó a relinchar, una vez más tocó su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba helada se echó a su lado dándole calor.

…

Habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que empezó la batalla, el crepúsculo estaba por aparecer y la temperatura bajaba más y más, había varios cuerpos saiyajin sin vida que ya estaban cubiertos por la nieve y algunos otros que seguían con vida luchando por mantenerse a salvo, otros como Kakrotto, Bardock Pota permanecían al frente de la batalla casi sin energías, pero luchando con orgullo saiyajin, mientras que Picollo, Chaoz, Yamcha y el maestro Roshi estaban muy malheridos.

El sonido de las explosiones producidas por los ataques se escuchaban en varias partes del planeta, sobre todo en el palacio real, el rey Vegeta había sucumbido en la inseguridad y el temor por perder su imperio, sabía que esta era la batalla decisiva, debían salir victoriosos a toda costa, sentía las decenas de kis disminuyendo.

-Padre… ¿Qué sucederá si terminan por completo con nuestro ejército?

-¡Silencio Tarble deja de decir estupideces! tu hermano aún está al frente.

-Lo sé pero su energía cada vez es más baja y…

-Si derrotan a tu hermano, entonces tú y yo tendremos que ir a luchar –advirtió.

…

Bardock yacía en el suelo, siendo crudamente golpeado por Ginyuu, mientras que Pota y su adversario Jeice estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Recomm pateó una pierna de Kakrotto, logrando casi rompérsela.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! -gritaba desesperadamente de dolor.

Bardock se giró hacia él y observó a su hijo gimiendo en la nieve con su rostro ensangrentado.

-¡Este será tu fin! -reía Recomm a quien ya le faltaban varios dientes.

Lo tomó de los cabellos y en su rostro formó una bola de energía que le dispararía a quemarropa, en ese instante, Bardock colmado de furia, dejó su pelea pendiente y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al enemigo quien pretendía terminar con la vida de su hijo, se transformó en súper saiyajin una vez más y se arrojó a atacarlo.

Recomm no podía creer lo que estaba observando, lo miraba atónito, cuando sintió que su cuello fue roto, en ese momento perdió el equilibrio y cayó pesadamente, en unos segundos su vida se apagó.

Kakarotto miró a su padre anonadado, era la primera vez que veía esa transformación, por rumores había sabido que su padre se había convertido en el guerrero legendario saiyajin, muchas veces creyó que sólo era una leyenda o meras habladurías, pero ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Padre tu…

-Sólo eres un debilucho Kakarotto, ¡pon más atención, porque ya no podré salvarte más! –le regañó, mientras su hijo le agradecía asintiendo.

…

Vegeta sintió la enorme energía que había brotado de Bardock y suspendió unos segundos su pelea con Cooler, tenía que observar, así que voló y pudo divisar un enorme resplandor dorado que cubría en un aura el cuerpo de su súbdito.

-No puede ser, entonces todo era verdad… ¿porque él se puede transformar en el legendario súper saiyajin? ¡es un guerrero de clase baja! –dijo enfurecido.

-Oh ya veo… con ese poder lograste derrotar a mi hermano –añadió Cooler al ver la escena.

Kakarotto aprovechó para descansar un poco, su padre reanudó la pelea con Ginyuu.

-Me sorpendes Bardock, sin embargo, no te alcanzará el poder para derrotarme, Bardock continuó luchando con todos sus poderes contra Ginyuu y logró llevarle ventaja durante un tiempo, pero después inexplicablemente su transformación desapareció.

-¿Qué?... pero ¿¡Por qué!? –se lamentaba.

-Ha ha ha –Ginyuu comenzó a burlarse. –Ya veo aun no puedes controlar la trasformación –Es una pena querido Bardock –le lanzó una poderosa bola de energía que lastimó severamente su torso, dejándole la piel en carne viva, su energía se redujo al mínimo.

…

La situación era crítica para los saiyajin, estaban en muy malas condiciones y aun no derrotaban a todos los miembros de las fuerzas especiales; por otro lado el príncipe saiyajin comenzó a perder su energía estratosféricamente, poniéndolo en una situación terrible, estaba al límite de su energía, pero sobre todo su resistencia.

…

El rey Vegeta se percató de ello, era cuestión de poco tiempo para que su hijo fuera eliminado y su cuerpo de guerreros lo sería también de un momento a otro.

-Tarble es momento de salir a luchar –expresó el rey con extrema palidez.

Tarble lo miró angustiado, nunca lo había visto así.

-Entiendo padre, aunque yo no seré de mucha ayuda.

-Debemos llegar antes de que eliminen a tu hermano, si el muere será el fin de nuestro imperio, espero que esta vez no te acobardes –advirtió.

-No importa si estoy atemorizado, nos jugaremos la vida en esta pelea –lo enfrentó.

Salieron volando al campo de batalla, después de varios minutos llegaron y observaron el devastador plano frente a ellos.

-¡Esto es terrible! –exclamó el soberano.

La oscuridad invadía el lugar en unas cuantas horas amanecería.

-¡Cooler yo seré tu oponente! –le gritó el soberano.

Vegeta quien yacía en la nieve de rodillas, alzó su mirada y observó a su padre desafiando al lagarto.

-Padre… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Ni se te ocurra inmiscuirte en mi pelea –le amenazó.

-No es momento de tonterías Vegeta, estas muy malherido, por ahora yo soy su oponente, anda ve pronto a la cámara de recuperación.

-Hazlo hermano yo estaré luchando al lado de nuestro padre –ofreció Tarble.

-¡De ninguna manera, no me esconderé como un cobarde!

-¡No desafíes mis órdenes Vegeta, yo soy el rey nunca se te olvide y tu deber es obedecerme sin refutar!

Por supuesto el orgulloso príncipe no obedeció, prefirió descansar allí un rato y ahorrar energía, incluso volar en ese estado terminaría por dejarlo inconsciente y ni siquiera alcanzaría a llegar.

El rey junto a Tarble se lanzaron a atacar, Cooler esquivó sus ataques y dejó inconsciente a Tarble al darle un golpe de lleno al estómago, mientras que el rey Vegeta logró esquivar el ataque.

-Vaya es un honor pelear contra el rey de la raza guerrera saiyajin, mi hermano estaba en lo cierto no eres tan debilucho como creía, pero aun así nunca podrás ganarme, mira a tu hijo.

El rey se lanzó con furia y logró propinarle una patada a la nuca y le lanzó a quemarropa una bola de energía, esta apenas y le hizo un rasguño.

Vegeta intentaba a toda costa reunir energía, sabía que su padre pronto sería derrotado.

Cooler comenzó a golpear al rey combinando golpes y patadas, le lanzó un rayo de energía que logró hacerle una herida superficial al rostro y su hermosa capa ondeante fue cortada en dos.

Se acercó velozmente a él y lo tomó del cuello, morirás asfixiado como toda la realeza, se mofaba, mientras sus ojos se exorbitaban más y más por la falta de oxígeno, su piel comenzó a amoratarse.

-Demonios –Vegeta comenzó a incorporarse.

De inmediato sus súbditos Kakarotto y otro saiyajin entraron en la pelea golpeando a Cooler y formaron una barrera protegiendo a su rey.

-Su majestad ¿se encuentra bien?... nosotros lo protegeremos.

El rey Vegeta comenzó a respirar nuevamente y tosió un par de veces.

No duraron mucho peleando, ya que la diferencia de poderes era abismal

-¡No estorben más en mi pelea, márchense o yo mismo los eliminaré ese maldito lagarto es mi oponente! –les gritó el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin.

Sus súbditos no tuvieron más que asentir y retirarse. El rey sobó su cuello y fue a pelear con Jeice una vez que observó a su hijo que había recuperado algo de su energía, el enemigo aun peleaba contra un debilitado Pota.

Tarble recuperó la consciencia y observó a su padre y hermano pelear.

-No puedo quedarme observando, iré a ayudar –se unió a Bardock en la pelea.

-Su alteza, regrese al palacio, este sujeto es muy poderoso –advirtió.

-No te preocupes Bardock, no quiero estar sin hacer nada.

…

Vegeta había logrado reunir un poco de energía, pero aún estaba muy cansado, por ahora su estrategia se basaba en esquivar, hasta que pudiera contraatacar.

…

Pronto amaneció y los guerreros estaban muy debilitados incluso las fuerzas especiales, a excepción de Cooler.

…

…

Yamcha y los demás se unieron en la pelea durante la madrugada, por supuesto estuvieron cuidándose las espaldas el uno al otro. Se preguntaban dónde estaba la princesa, estaban muy preocupados por ella… entonces Kakarotto les explicó que ella estaba en un lugar seguro, lo mejor era dejarla descansar.

…

Las peleas se reanudaron, una vez que sus escasas energías se recargaron, El rey Vegeta formó una gigantesca bola de energía y se la lanzó a Jeice, logrando dejarlo muy malherido, pero en cuanto iba a darle el último golpe, el guerrero apunto su brazo como una lanza y lo atravesó, el rey cayó de rodillas aun firme.

-AGRRRHH… Maldito…

-¡Su majestad!… -Pota se incorporó de inmediato y se inclinó a su lado –Su majestad tranquilo, ya no luche más yo me encargaré. Se levantó.

-Ya no pueden luchar más contra mí y yo ya me canse de jugar –añadió Jeice. –Tendré la fortuna de tomar la vida del rey de todos los saiyajin –farfullo.

Pateó a Pota para deshacerse de él y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el rey, cuando pensaba en matarlo finalmente, Pota logró poner su cuerpo en medio, recibiendo así el ataque letal de Jeice. Lo atravesó de lleno con un rayo de energía.

Pota cayó al suelo helado dejando tras de sí un charco de sangre mientras agonizaba.

-¡Pota!

-Su majestad, me alegra haber detenido el ataque –expresó arrastrando las palabras, mientras agonizaba.

-Pota…

-Es mi deber protegerlo con mi vida su majestad y este es el más grande honor de mi vida, como su fiel soldado morir por usted… -dicho esto murió instantáneamente. El rey cerró sus ojos con su mano y se irguió, aún muy malherido por el ataque que había sufrido hace unos momentos.

Pero una poderosa rabia lo inundó y como todo guerrero saiyajin le sirvió para colmarse de energía renovada.

-Asesinaste a uno de mis soldados más brillantes y a mi mano derecha. –reunió todo su ki y lanzó varias bolas de energía enseguida le lanzó varios golpes y patadas.

…

Kakarotto con ayuda de los demás relevaban al malherido Bardock contra el capitán Ginyuu, pero todos sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles.

Tarble comenzó a disparar continuamente sin lograr ningún daño en el capitán, mientras que Yamcha lanzaba flechas incendiadas y envenenadas y Chaoz disparaba un arma muy potente fabricada por la princesa, habían agotado todas las armas que llevaban y Kakarotto intentaba golpearlo, pero esquivaba cada ataque. De pronto el capitán se acercó a los humanos y los despojó de sus armas convirtiéndolas en cenizas; tomó a Yamcha y Chaoz de los cabellos y los estrelló, golpeándose fuertemente con sus cuerpos.

…

Bardock intentó convertirse nuevamente en súper saiyajin, pero no lo logró, al contrarió su energía parecía haberse disipado por completo.

…

Vegeta fue lanzado golpeándose de lleno contra una montaña, su cuerpo cayó como si se tratará de un muñeco de trapo.

-No te dejaré morir aun, quiero hacerte suplicar y que se derrame toda tu sangre.

El saiyajin no podía ponerse en pie. Cooler se acercó y comenzó a patearlo brutalmente en todo el cuerpo, después comenzó a aplastarle el rostro, escurría sangre casi a borbotones, de su nariz, labios y frente.

-¡AHHHHHH! –gritó de dolor al ser sometido a esa masacre.

….

¡AGHHHH!

Los gritos llegaron hasta los oídos de la princesa y de inmediato despertó.

-Esa voz es de… Vegeta – cuando se levantó observó a su amigo azabache junto a ella brindándole calor.

-Pero Helios… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... –el caballo relinchó –Este sitio es muy peligroso –Busca un lugar seguro para resguarecerte… yo tengo que regresar a pelear –sintió como el caballo la jaló con el hocico impidiendo que esta se marchara. –Helios… -le acarició la cabeza –Debo ir… por favor confía en mí, no te preocupes estaré bien… anda ve a buscar un sitio seguro y espera a que yo vuelva por ti de acuerdo –se marchó mientras el caballo negro le relinchaba.

….

…

Cooler continuaba torturando al príncipe.

El corazón de la princesa se llenó de angustia, había escuchado los gritos de Vegeta, estaban llenos de dolor, seguro le estaban haciendo mucho daño, necesitaba verlo, ayudarlo, en esos momentos no podía pensar en rencores por lo que había sucedido entre ellos, ella no permitiría que él muriera.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que vio la escena más cruel y terrible que jamás haya presenciado.

Vegeta, estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado en la gélida nieve sin poder defenderse, con su cuerpo ensangrentado, su rostro apenas podía distinguirlo.

-¡Oh no Vegeta!… -llevó su mano al corazón, este se encogió al mínimo al ver tal brutalidad. Se llenó de coraje y desenvainó su espada, la empuñó con determinación. –¡Déjalo en paz maldito! – le enterró la espada en la espalda.

Cooler se giró enfurecido, no había advertido su presencia, mientras que Vegeta, al escuchar su voz, abrió sus ojos amoratados y la vio, allí estaba ella y lo había salvado de ese monstruo.

-H-humana… -susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Vegeta… ¿Te encuentras bien?

…

-Vaya vaya, tu princesa ha venido a rescatarte, que tierno –bufó.

-¡Ahora yo soy tu oponente Cooler!… Vegeta necesitas marcharte, ve a recuperarte anda –le ordenó.

Vegeta aun no daba crédito a ello, después de la última vez que la vio pensó que jamás volvería a verla, sin embargo ella estaba allí como si nada hubiera ocurrido a pesar de su desprecio. Entonces reaccionó al ver como la mujer enfrentaba a Cooler.

-¡De ninguna manera, no seas entrometida humana, esta es mi pelea, además tu no podrías hacer nada sólo eres un estorbo! –le gritó.

-Por lo menos lo detendré un momento.

-¡Largo de aquí no ayudarás en nada sólo eres una debilucha! –intentó herir su orgullo para que se marchara de inmediato.

-Tus palabras no me hacen daño saiyajin… ¡le demostraré y te demostraré a ti también de lo que soy capaz! -en movimientos muy veloces la princesa consiguió hacerle un corte al cuerpo del lagarto, sin duda nadie podía negar lo veloz que era.

-Vaya, para ser humana, me sorprende tu velocidad –felicitó Cooler.

La mujer no le dio tiempo y continuó atacando, pero esta vez sus movimientos fueron esquivados por Cooler.

Vegeta intentó incorporarse, pero fue inútil, enfocó su mirada para observar la pelea, necesitaba recuperarse de inmediato sino esa mujer sería irremediablemente asesinada, cuando la miró observó su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y varios moretones muy feos, sus ropas también estaban bastante desgarradas y su rostro tenía heridas y había sangre, lo que más le llamó su atención fue sus labios, la parte inferir la tenía cubierta de sangre y una costra sanguinolenta cubriéndolos, una rabia infinita se acumuló en su ser, le molestaba verla así…

-Me agrada tu valentía niña, para ser una mujer humana debo reconocer que tienes agallas y eres fuerte, es una lástima que te estés enfrentando contra mí, sabes no me gusta pelear contra mujeres, te doy la oportunidad que te marches de aquí en este instante antes de que me arrepienta –ofreció.

-¿¡Qué dices!?... crees que voy a aceptar tu absurda oferta… ¡no te burles de mi ni me subestimes, yo soy una princesa guerrera, fui almirante del ejercito elite terrícola, ganamos cientos de batallas antes que llegaran los saiyajin y tú piensas que me voy a rendir! –su rostro se tornó furioso y le lanzó una patada en el rostro a Cooler, luego le propinó un golpe en el estómago y cuando se disponía a seguirlo golpeando éste le sostuvo el brazo.

-Esos golpes me dolieron chiquilla, se terminó tu oportunidad –la arrojó con fuerza cayendo muy cerca de donde se encontraba Vegeta estaba a escaso metro y medio de él.

El saiyajin la miró y luego observó el rostro de Cooler.

-Este es tu fin princesa –En segundos estuvo frente a ella, mientras ella intentaba incorporarse.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, definitivamente iba a matarla. Cooler formó un rayo de energía y lo apuntó a la princesa, Vegeta instantáneamente desvió el ataque con una bola de energía y se puso de pie.

-Reanudemos nuestra batalla, esa mujer no debe ser un estorbo para nosotros.

-Hmph, está bien.

Bulma se tomaba el hombro adolorido, que se había golpeado en la caída.

-Oh no Vegeta está muy malherido –decía mientras se quejaba del dolor.

…

Vegeta pudo propinarle un par de golpes a Cooler, pero este le llevaba una gran ventaja, parecía como si estuviera peleando en piloto automático.

- _¿Cómo demonios lo derrotaré?... este sujeto es muy resistente… no hay manera de recuperar mis energías –pensaba el saiyajin en alguna estrategia –Lo único que me queda, es esquivar, mientras reúno suficiente energía y entonces le lanzaré mi ataque más poderoso._

-Vegeta no podrá ganarle… está haciendo tiempo… ¿qué puedo hacer?…

…

-No podrás esquivar mis ataques por tanto tiempo príncipe Vegeta… me pregunto qué tienes pensado hacer

-Por supuesto matarte… ya verás que cueste lo que cueste, este mismo día será tu final.

-Ha ha ha que gracioso eres –le golpeó con un codazo en el torso y luego continuó golpeándolo, salió volando por los cielos y lo cachó golpeándolo con ambos puños para después recibir una bola de energía.

 _-Maldición, aun no… mi energía es insuficiente…_

-Vegeta…

-Cayó a varios metros donde Bulma y Cooler lo interceptó, volvió a tomarlo bestialmente de los cabellos y golpearlo en su muy lastimado rostro, la sangre seguía fluyendo…

-Ya no puedo ver más esto… no lo soporto –decía la princesa.

Cooler le colocó un pie en el rostro y con una mano, comenzó a jalar el brazo izquierdo de Vegeta.

-¡AGRHHHHHH!

-¡No por Dios! planea zafarle el brazo.

Vegeta seguía quejándose, una lagrima de dolor escurrió de sus ojos

Bulma lo miró y sus lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, escuchó un crujir cuando el hueso húmero se desprendió del omóplato.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Ha ha ha ¡Muere! –formó un rayo de energía

-Nooo… ¡Vegeta!... ¡Bastaaaa! –tomó su espada y corrió a toda velocidad.

La peliazul, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de rabia se interpuso. Cooler detuvo su ataque y Vegeta se sostenía el brazo cuando se percató que Bulma estaba protegiéndolo.

-Veo que quieres morir… no te preocupes enseguida te exterminaré, deja continuo divirtiéndome con él.

-No lo permitiré… ¡no lo haré!

-Humana… –susurró el saiyajin anonadado, mientras veía como ella abría sus brazos poniéndose como barrera para protegerlo.

-Hmph –Cooler sin previo aviso la empujó para quitarla del camino.

Volvió a formar una pequeña bola de energía.

-Continuemos, quiero seguirme divirtiendo contigo, cuando me canse te mataré

Le lanzó la pequeña bola de energía, pero esta fue recibida por Bulma. Era una sensación quemante.

-¡Ahhh! –Vegeta escuchó el gritó de dolor de la mujer y luego miró y entendió lo que había ocurrido ella había recibido el ataque por él

-Pero… ¿Qué crees que haces humana? ¡Vete de aquí! –ordenó aun de rodillas por el extenuante dolor que sentía.

-No lo haré.

-Oh mira otra vez tú, entonces deseas morir también en este instante… está bien, me divertiré también contigo.

-¡Vete de aquí! –le gritó Vegeta intentado erguirse, lo único que logró fue jalarla un poco para hacerla a un lado.

En ese momento Cooler volvió a repetir la dosis lanzando ahora un rayo de energía.

Bulma volvió a interponerse, evitando que el ataque llegara a Vegeta.

-¡Ahhh! –sus piernas temblaban mientras sentía como su cuerpo se electrizaba y sentía que se quemaba por dentro, pero no dejaba de mantenerse en pie, permanecía firme.

-¡Humana!

-Mira que tierno, está protegiéndote con su cuerpo –se burlaba.

Cooler continuó una y otra vez repitiendo el mismo ataque y la mujer nunca se movió ni un milímetro.

-Pero que patético, alguien está protegiendo la vida del tirano y sanguinario príncipe Vegeta.

Vegeta miraba asombrado a la mujer, que continuaba recibiendo los ataques por él…

-¡Basta humana, vete de aquí!... si esto continua así te matará –le advirtió intentando convencerte.

-No me importa –decía con su voz audiblemente temblorosa por el dolor que le habían provocado los ataques.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró incorporarse un poco y la tomó del brazo.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –la iba a empujar cuando escuchó que Cooler preparaba otro ataque, el aun no podía ni siquiera evitar el ataque, estaba extremadamente débil y malherido.

Ella alcanzó a arrojarse al suelo junto a él, pero Cooler le lanzó otro ataque en el suelo, ella lo volvió a recibir.

El príncipe estaba debajo del cuerpo de la mujer, escuchó las respiraciones agitadas en su oído y los latidos estruendosos de su corazón; ella ya estaba muy malherida.

-¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué lo haces después de?… –le preguntó –mientras ella intentaba incorporarse –pero no podía hacerlo, sus rostros estaban cercanos mirándose el uno al otro.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien… no puedo dejar que mueras…tu eres muy importante para mí –le sonrió débilmente, sin poder incorporarse.

Una vez más Cooler preparó un rayo de energía, pero esta vez era mucho más poderoso, este terminaría con la vida de la mujer sin duda, Vegeta alcanzó a percibirlo y esta vez fue el quien se interpuso, girando el cuerpo de la mujer, ahora él estaba encima de ella sirviéndole de escudo recibiendo el ataque.

-Vegeta… -Bulma lo miraba a los ojos, mientras el saiyajin ahora recibía los ataques una y otra vez.

-Que patético, nunca imaginé que murieras protegiendo la vida de una humana –bufó. –Pero ese es tu problema… ¡mueran! –arrojó otro ataque, al ver la magnitud de este Vegeta se incorporó girándose y contuvo el poderoso ataque.

Con esfuerzo logró desviarlo, saliendo este de la Tierra.

-¡Vete de aquí humana, es la última vez que te lo digo!

-Vegeta… tú…

El la miró con firmeza, comprendió que tenía que hacerlo, así que se apartó de ese lugar, por supuesto obteniendo una vista perfecta de lo ocurría.

La batalla se reanudó, milagrosamente la intervención de la mujer sirvió para que recuperara un poco de energía, pero no duraría mucho en pie, y eso lo sabía.

…

Chaoz se lanzó a atacar al capitán Ginyuu para ayudar a Yamcha quien estaba siendo estrangulado, le mordió la pierna con todas sus fuerzas, el capitán soltó a Yamcha, pero comenzó a patear al pequeño guerrero, pero este no lo soltaba, continuó pateándolo con más fuerza una y otra vez, hasta que logró zafarse de él, Yamcha y Picollo, incluso Kakarotto intentaron incorporarse, pero sus fuerzas no les alcanzaron, Ginyuu rio perversamente y lo tomó del cuello, después para quebrárselo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

-¡CHAOOOOOOZZZZZZZ! -gritaron al unísono sus compañeros.

Picollo se lanzó a atacarlo con rabia, mientras que Yamcha fue donde el cuerpo de su pequeño amigo yacía sin vida.

-Oh no Chaoz… ahora tú también –los ojos de Yamcha se cubrieron de lágrimas.

Kakarotto ayudó a Picollo a atacar.

…

Tarble ahora luchaba junto a su padre…

…

…

Bulma observaba la batalla entre Cooler y Vegeta.

La batalla incesante siguió su curso, sin mayor novedad, Vegeta permanecía en pie pero ya conocía los resultados.

El príncipe reunió toda su energía.

-Este será tu fin Cooler… ¡el ataque del resplandor final! –le lanzó su poderoso ataque con todas sus fuerzas, obviamente utilizando un solo brazo.

Cooler fue impactado por este, sin embargo sobrevivió a él y se incorporó de inmediato.

- _Es imposible… haga lo que haga no lograré derrotarlo –_ se desilusionó y dejó caer el único brazo que podía mover al costado. _–Este es el fin de todo…_ -cerró sus ojos.

…

…

Tarble relevaba a su padre, aunque no era de gran ayuda, podía dejar que su padre descansara un poco.

Jeice reunió su poder en un rayo de energía poderoso, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de cansancio en la que Tarble estaba sometido y se lo lanzó, el Rey logró desviar el ataque, protegiendo a su hijo.

-¡Eres una vergüenza, si dejaras de leer libros estúpidos y te pusieras a entrenar, nada de esto estaría pasando! –le recriminó.

Luego de eso el rey Vegeta reunió toda su energía en su ataque más poderoso, la cantidad de energía era enorme, la lanzó con precisión a su adversario, logrando asesinar a Jeice…

-Todo terminó –cayó de bruces perdiendo el conocimiento.

Tarble se quedó a su lado intentando reanimar a su padre.

…

…

-Veo que ya entendiste que es imposible vencerme… -preparó un poderoso ataque. Vegeta se preparó mentalmente para recibirlo no había nada más que el pudiera hacer.

Bulma observó la escena en cámara lenta… corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Espera… yo tengo lo que tu tanto quieres, tengo las esferas del dragón!

Cooler detuvo su ataque.

-¿Qué dices?... tú las tienes, ¡dámelas! –se giró para verla, extendiendo la mano violentamente para que le entregara las esferas.

Bulma extrajo de su bolsillo una capsula.

-Aquí están guardadas –dijo.

-¡Qué esperas dámelas! –ordenó.

Miró a Vegeta.

-¡Ni si te ocurra entregárselas humana!

-No hay más opción.

-¿Entonces deseas que todos mueran?

-No, pero…

-Dámelas a mí, si yo obtengo la vida eterna podré destruir a este maldito, estoy seguro.

-Pero…

-¡Es mejor que las use yo que él! –le grito el príncipe exasperado.

-¡Entrégamelas chiquilla o quieras morir en este instante! –ordenó el emperador del frío.

Ella respiró profundo, no sabía qué hacer, si se las entregaba a Cooler todo el esfuerzo por obtenerlas sería en vano, terminaría eliminándolos a todos luego de cumplir su deseo, por otro lado Vegeta ambicionaba esas esferas, pero sabía que podía confiar más en él que en ese monstruo. Bulma comenzó a caminar, acercándose a Vegeta, mientras Cooler la seguía recelosamente con la mirada.

-Perdóname padre, pero no encuentro otra solución.

Bulma le susurró apenas audible.

-Vegeta… solo te las entregaré a cambio de algo… te las daré a cambio de que tú y todos los saiyajin se marchen de este planeta y así el imperio de mi padre sea restaurado.

El la miró atónito, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿en verdad se las daría?

-¡Vamos no queda mucho tiempo, estoy esperando una respuesta! –ahora fue ella quién le gritó.

Vegeta apretó los puños.

-Está bien haré lo que pides, ¡entrégamelas ya!

Bulma le entregó en la mano la cápsula hoi poi.

-Debes pedir el deseo ya y decir "Sal de ahí Shen Long y cumple mi deseo"

-Entiendo.

Antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar, Cooler, comprendió lo que había sucedido, voló a toda velocidad quedando frente a ellos.

-Así que planean usar mis esferas del dragón… ¡no lo permitiré jamás! –formó un poderoso ataque y lo lanzó contra Vegeta…

Bulma alcanzó a actuar antes de que el ataque tocará al debilitado saiyajin interponiéndose para recibir el ataque, ni si quiera lo pensó, fue el impulsó más natural que emergió de ella, al sentir que la vida de su príncipe estaba en peligro; sangre comenzó a escurrir de sus labios, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, Vegeta abrió los ojos y logró atraparla evitando que cayera al suelo, la sostuvo inclinándose junto a ella, con su brazo tembloroso.

-Humana… -observó sus ojos azules completamente cerrados y su energía disminuyendo por completo, su cuerpo estaba trémulo por el impacto. -¡Humana… espera!… -comenzó a moverla intentado reanimarla –Despierta… vamos despierta…-su respiración comenzó agitarse y la angustia invadió su ser ¡DESPIERTAAA!... ¡Eres una idiota, porque hiciste un acto tan estúpido como ese!- Continuó moviéndola sin obtener respuesta. –acarició los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro y los acomodó y luego recorrió con sus dedos su lastimada mejilla; sentía que algo muy profundo le era arrancado y la rabia iba materializándose acrecentándose cada vez más –Bulma… -musitó su nombre por primera vez.

-Ella está muerta que no ves

-No… no eso es imposible –dijo con la voz temblorosa, por primera vez experimento el dolor de la incertidumbre y un vacío que lo arrastraba al infierno.

-Es hora de que te reúnas con ella.

Dejó el cuerpo de la mujer en la nieve.

-¡ESTO JAMÁS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR… VAS A PAGARLO MUY CARO! –En ese momento perdió el control y un aura dorada luminosa cubrió todo su cuerpo, su cabello tornó a rubio y sus ojos azules, se transformó en súper saiyajin por primera vez.

Se lanzó a atacarlo con ferocidad, como si una bestia hubiera sido liberada de su prisión, estaba lleno de ira, no podía entender que es lo que había pasado exactamente pero al ver a la mujer tan frágil y sus hermosos ojos azules cerrados atravesó por la peor experiencia que terminó por desatar todo su poder oculto.

Los ataques se intensificaron, Cooler intentó esquivar y contrata atacar, le fue imposible. Entonces antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue atravesado por el brazo de Vegeta luego lo tomó de la cola y lo hizo girar estrellándolo contra una montaña, lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó salvajemente, Cooler comenzó a escupir sangre.

-Te mataré… ¡te matareeeé! –gritaba -¡Cómo pudiste….cómo pudiste matarla!

Continuó lastimando el cuerpo del lagarto, reunió una enorme bola de energía y se la arrojó a Cooler este muy malherido intentó detenerla, pero no lo logró, recibió el impacto.

…

La mujer se incorporó lentamente había sobrevivido al ataque gracias a la vaina de su espada, la traía amarrada por debajo de sus ropas, el duro material había recibido el ataque, por supuesto se destruyó por completo y logró traspasar su piel, logrando herirla, pero no lo suficiente para matarla.

Bulma muy adolorida miró a su alrededor y vio a Vegeta con una extraña apariencia pero no a Cooler.

-Vegeta… -enfocó su mirada, aún estaba algo mareada, acaba de recuperar la conciencia.

El saiyajin quien estaba de espaldas se giró lentamente al escuchar su voz, la voz de la humana…

Entonces la miró allí estaba arrodillada en la nieve sujetando su herida que aun sangraba.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¡está viva! –se asombró sin embargo sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, inundando de tranquilidad su interior.

-Vegeta… ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó.

-Hmph ya todo terminó… -aseguró.

-¿¡De verdad!? –una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Luego la mujer miró la capsula que contenía las esferas a escasos metros cerca de ella, Vegeta la había dejado caer cuando la humana había recibido el ataque. Ella se arrastró para tomarla, Vegeta observó que un haz fulminante se dirigía hacia ellos, pero no venía en dirección hacia el… este estaba dirigido a la mujer.

-¡Yo seré quien me quede con las esferas del dragón! eliminare a todas las sabandijas estorbosas –había reunido todas sus energías en ese ataque sin duda era letal no tendría escapatoria esta vez.

…

Yamcha finalmente llegó al sitio donde estaba la princesa observó el plano terrible.

…

Recibió el impacto de lleno, allí estaba vertido todo el poder de Cooler… pero otro contraataque veloz alcanzó al monstruo también y terminó por destruir su debilitado cuerpo, logrando exterminarlo finalmente; la mujer abrió sus ojos y estos se cubrieron de lágrimas que fluyeron como dos cascadas, sintió el dolor de su corazón invadirle hasta el último resquicio de sus entrañas, tan abruptamente, tan desquiciante… lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, sus cabellos ya no eran rubios ahora estaban en su color original un negro ébano perfecto, sus ojos profundos la miraban fijamente…

-V-vegeta… Vegeta… ¡no!… ¿por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó en medio de un llanto ahogado que luchaba por salir.

-Yo… yo tenía que hacerlo… -ella apoyo la cabeza del saiyajin en sus piernas.

-No… no vegeta por favor quédate… -lo miraba con sus ojos azules tan cubiertos de lágrimas.

-No entiendo porque lloras por mí… -decía casi arrastrando las palabras.

-Vegeta por favor… no te mueras –comenzó a sollozar.

…

Yamcha los observaba de cerca permanecía inmóvil, lleno de celos y a la vez angustiado por la mujer.

…

-Siempre fuiste tan frágil humana, tan débil… que te quebrabas con facilidad, pero a la vez eras tan valiente y no te detenías ante nada a pesar de todo… aun así me hubiera gustado tanto… -alzó su mano para acariciar su rostro –Tus ojos… -miró sus ojos oceánicos.

-Vegeta, no te esfuerces… te llevaré a la cámara de recuperación.

-No… déjame así… -comenzó a ver todo negro, su vista estaba nublándose.

La montaña nevada que había recibido constantes y considerables daños, estaba desgajándose y pronto caerían miles de pedazos de roca cubierta de nieve, una poderosa avalancha caería sobre ellos y los sepultaría.

–Debes marcharte humana, no queda mucho tiempo la montaña está destruyéndose y caerá sobre nosotros –advirtió con una voz apenas audible.

-No Vegeta, saldremos de aquí, yo te ayudaré.

-No ya no hay tiempo…

-Princesa él tiene razón, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! –Yamcha se acercó a ella –la ayudó a levantarse, no podía caminar muy bien estaba muy lastimada.

-¡No espera Yamcha! ¡no iré a ninguna parte! –le gritó.

-Llévatela terrícola, ¡no pierdas más tiempo! –ordenó el príncipe.

Yamcha asintió.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida y negaba con la cabeza.

-Vegeta no…

–Bulma usa las esferas, estoy seguro que pedirás el deseo correcto… -la miró como si quisiera guardar su imagen en su memoria.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla por su nombre, sintió esas palabras como una dolorosa despedida, él se estaba despidiendo de ella, su corazón se estremeció y sintió que su alma era aniquilada desde lo más profundo

-¡Suéltame Yamcha no lo podemos dejar allí… morirá! –Yamcha prácticamente la arrastraba, la princesa luchaba por que la soltara –¡Suéltame! ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes! –continuaba luchando mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas, mientras observaba como la montaña se desgajaba y caía sobre el saiyajin.

-¡Déjame tengo que ayudarlo!… ¡Vegeta!… -¡VEGETAAAA!- observó la gigantesca avalancha caer sobre el cuerpo del saiyajin. El llanto de la princesa por aquel saiyajin le confirmó a Yamcha que él no estaba más en su corazón, eso le dolió profundamente, saber que la mujer que amaba estaba enamorada de otro, a quien jamás debía amar, le dolía verla así, pero también sintió un enorme alivio, su muerte lo alejaría para siempre de su princesa.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Espero no haberles hecho aburrido y tedioso el capítulo con la batalla, pero era necesaria; y espero no haberme sobrepasado con el drama, quiero aclarar que falta mucho para el final de esta historia y también informarles que sólo tendrá un final, para aquellos lectores que me siguen desde que empecé a publicar mi primer historia saben que he escrito dos versiones con finales distintos, en este fic no tengo contemplado hacerlo, tendrá sólo uno; gracias infinitas a todos y cada uno de ustedes que siempre están al pendiente; les aviso que me tardaré en actualizar pero aquí les hice entrega de un capitulo largo… muchas gracias y saludos.**


	23. Chap 22 La Fiesta de Compromiso Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 22:**

" **La Fiesta de Compromiso".**

 **Primera parte**

 **.**

…

El frío continuaba azotando, la nieve cubría hasta el ultimo rincón del lugar, el dolor agudo de las heridas ni siquiera se sentía; afortunadamente Bulma y Yamcha estaban a salvo, Yamcha logró llevarla a un sitio seguro, pero la peliazul no paraba de llorar, el guerrero la abrazó intentando darle un poco de consuelo, pero era evidente que su alma estaba destrozada.

-Vamos princesa, afortunadamente ya todo terminó… regresemos al avión –la tomó en sus brazos ya que ella no podía caminar bien, ella no dejó de apartar la vista del lugar donde estaba Vegeta sepultado en las masas de nieve.

…

Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, estaban tan enrojecidos y aun sollozaba. Abrió la compuerta de la nave y subió a la princesa, extrajo una manta calientita y la envolvió en ella, tomó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a limpiarle y curarle algunas heridas superficiales.

-Necesitamos regresar donde sus padres… allí podremos usar la minicámara de recuperación que usted guardo, fue una gran idea suya haber cargado con ese dispositivo tan necesario para estos casos –dijo el joven guerrero, intentando animarla, ella no podía hablar ni tenía el deseo de hacerlo. De pronto la compuerta se abrió y observaron a Picollo y el maestro Roshi muy malheridos llegando a la nave.

-Por fin la pelea terminó Bardock y Kakarotto eliminaron a ese sujeto –informaron.

-Me alegro tanto –dijo Yamcha para luego bajar la cabeza, todos se pusieron serios, y luego miraron a la mujer decidieron por el momento callar, ocultándole la muerte de Chaoz.

-Princesa que bueno que está a salvo, estábamos muy preocupados por usted –ella ni siquiera los miró, entendieron que quizá estaba en shock, eran los estragos terribles de la guerra.

-Toma Picollo, aquí hay otro botiquín ayuda al maestro… -Princesa voy a conducir el avión… -Yamcha posó su mano en su hombro.

…

Kakarotto, Bardock y otros saiyajin sobrevivientes llevaron a Tarble y al rey Vegeta al palacio, los depositaron en cámaras de recuperación y los demás aprovecharon para hacerlo también.

…

-Kakarotto ¿Dónde está el príncipe Vegeta? Lograste encontrarlo –preguntó Bardock.

-No padre, tampoco se percibe su energía… crees que…

-No lo digas ni de broma.

…

Bulma miraba a través de la ventanilla el lugar convertido en ruinas, mientras se elevaban en el avión.

 _Estos días invernales son para mí la peor pesadilla, representan la anunciación de tragedias; en días así el destino me ha arrebatado personas que eran muy importantes para mí; primero mi ejército, luego mis amigos… y ahora Vegeta, el recordarlo, solo pronunciar en mi mente su nombre es como rasgar una herida que esta tan fresca, que sangra y sangrará para siempre. -_ Sus ojos inflamados volvieron a humedecerse. _–Vegeta… porque te sacrificaste así… te sacrificaste para protegerme… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... porque me dejaste sola… ahora que lo pienso aquellas palabras que me dijiste en la laguna, me confirman que no eran más que palabras vacías, si tú fuiste capaz de sacrificarte por mi… es porque tu… sentías que yo era alguien importante para ti, jamás ibas a poder decirlo ni aceptarlo por tu orgullo de saiyajin y porque quizá no estabas acostumbrado a ello, a vivir y a sentir el amor, eras un hombre solitario, un corazón que permanecía escondido en las profundidades de su frágil alma, lo que más me duele es no haberte podido rescatar de ello, aunque al menos me regalaste una sonrisa real, tan honesta y franca como lo eras tú… mi saiyajin orgulloso, mi Vegeta… ¿porque me dejaste tan sola? ahora todo parece tan vacío… no puedes… no puedes estar muerto, no lo creo, no quiero creerlo._

-¡Yamcha, regresa por favor! –ordenó la mujer, saliendo de sus pensamientos e irguiéndose intempestivamente.

-Pero princesa no puedo hacerlo, sigue bajando más y más la temperatura es imposible por la tormenta invernal _._

-¡Hazlo regresa!... necesito regresar, él no está muerto, yo lo sé, se congelará debajo de toda esa nieve… ¡regresa!–le suplicó casi en llanto.

El maestro Roshi no sabía bien lo que había pasado pero jamás la había visto así, se acercó a ella cariñosamente y le dijo:

-Pequeña princesa, tranquila te prometo que todo estará bien, debemos regresar el clima esta imposible, es muy peligroso volver.

-Pero Vegeta está allí, por favor –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Lo siento princesa, sé que usted tenía una profunda amistad con ese saiyajin, pero su energía desapareció, eso confirma que él ya no está más en este mundo… ni tampoco Chaoz, él también murió en batalla –Picollo la miró compasivo.

El corazón de Bulma se detuvo, sabía de antemano que de todos ellos el único que podía percibir la energía era Picollo, pues era un namekiano, sintió que su interior se quebró por completo y por supuesto la muerte de Chaoz también la destrozó.

-No… no es verdad… –rompió en llanto. Inmediatamente el maestro Roshi la abrazó paternalmente consolándola lo más que podía.

…

Finalmente aterrizaron, el rey Maximus, salió al encuentro con los guerreros, le dieron la buena noticia de la derrota de Cooler y también de la muerte de Chaoz.

-No me lo esperaba, es lamentable lo que ocurrió con Chaoz y para ser honesto me impresiona que el príncipe Vegeta haya muerto, era un guerrero extremadamente fuerte –añadió el rey Maximus; miró a su hija y la vio devastada. –Hija lamento tanto lo que ocurrió, fue una mala decisión haber presenciado todo eso, después de todo lo que ya has pasado, pero dentro de todo este trago amargo tenemos la buena noticia que ese tirano de Cooler ya no existe.

Bulma permaneció seria, su padre jamás la había visto tan afectada.

-Princesa está lista la cámara de recuperación, entré para que desaparezcan todas sus heridas –le informó Yamcha.

-Estoy bien Yamcha… mejor entren ustedes.

-De ninguna manera hija, estás muy lastimada, entra por favor –le suplico su padre.

La mujer vio el gesto de su padre visiblemente angustiado por ella y decidió entrar para no hacerlo preocupar más.

…

Mientras se recuperaba recordaba cada una de las veces que compartió con Vegeta, pero sobre todo, aquellos encuentros en los que tuvieron acercamientos, que no eran peleas…

…

…

La gélida nieve había sepultado el cuerpo del príncipe saiyajin, una mano salió a la superficie, estaba muy débil como para poder salir de entre todas esas masas de nieve, utilizó su mano para retirar la nieve poco a poco…

…

El azabache comenzó a preocuparse, habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que su ama se marchó a pelear; decidió ir a buscarla… el caballo realizó un recorrido por todo el sitio, observó los cuerpos inertes en el suelo y la desolada devastación, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y en varias partes esta estaba coloreada de sangre, continuó su camino y observó lo que solía ser una montaña, la altura de la nieve en ese lugar era prominente, se acercó con sigilo y pudo ver un brazo y una pierna que luchaban por salir de allí… no dudo en llegar hasta ese lugar, quizá podría ser su amada princesa, el caballo comenzó a desenterrar ese cuerpo aun con vida con ayuda de su hocico y patas, tanto que se llenó de nieve su perfecto negro y majestuoso pelaje. Finalmente el cuerpo quedó al descubierto, era aquel saiyajin que miró alguna vez en compañía de su ama, él saiyajin aun respiraba pero estaba muy malherido, quizá moriría después; el azabache decepcionado se giró para marcharse, no era a quien buscaba, camino a paso lento y escuchó los quejidos del hombre.

-Aghh… -se quejaba el príncipe, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas.

El caballo continuó caminando y luego recordó, las veces que su princesa le había hablado de él, el azabache era el único que conocía cada uno de los más profundos sentimientos de la princesa, nadie la conocía mejor que el. Dudoso decidió volver por el saiyajin, con su hocico lo fue moviendo y luego se inclinó para poder subir su cuerpo en su lomo. El saiyajin estaba semiinconsciente y no pudo oponer ninguna resistencia.

-Agghh…

Una vez que lo tuvo en su lomo comenzó a andar despacio, para evitar que éste se cayera.

Vegeta sintió que estaba apoyado en algo y que se estaban moviendo, abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó una superficie negra, los abrió por completo y miró que estaba en el lomo de un animal y este lo estaba transportando, movió un poco su cabeza y sintió mucho dolor, observó al animal, finalmente el caballo se detuvo después de caminar mucho, había frente a ellos un arroyo que aún conservaba vestigios de estado liquido, el caballo se inclinó para que el saiyajin pudiera bajar, este lo hizo dificultosamente y quedo apoyada su espalda en un árbol.

Miró al caballo, un hermoso ejemplar, único; luego dirigió sus ojos en la frente del animal, tenía dibujado una especie de sol, entonces pudo recordar donde había visto antes ese animal.

-¿Cómo es que tu… me ayudaste? –se preguntó en voz alta.

El caballo dio un ligero relincho y con algunos movimientos le indicó que bebiera agua.

-Te recuerdo, tu eres el caballo de la humana –afirmó.

El caballo asintió.

-Eres inteligente, no creí que un animal entendiera lo que hablo –expresó con extrema debilidad.

De pronto el caballo se marchó sin más luego de unos minutos, regresó con algunos escasos frutos que encontró y se los ofreció.

Vegeta se asombró, al parecer el animal poseía el mismo carácter amable de su dueña, no dijo más sólo descifró que aún seguía con vida y afortunadamente había logrado derrotar a Cooler.

…

Bulma observó el rostro nítido de Vegeta en sus pensamientos y en su corazón misteriosamente se avivó una llama de esperanza.

…Salió finalmente de la cámara y regresó donde su padre.

-Me alegra verte recuperada hija mía…

-Gracias padre…

-Sé que quizá te parezca demasiado pronto, pero creo que es un buen momento para hablar sobre el plan, ahora que Cooler ya no está, podemos hacer uso del deseo

La mujer recordó que poseía aun la capsula donde resguardaba las esferas.

-Es verdad –sonrió ampliamente, la tristeza se desdibujó de su rostro _–Con ese deseo podría revivir a Vegeta –_ pensó alegremente. –Padre debo ir a otro sitio, vemos a mi regreso lo del plan de acuerdo –se marchó intempestivamente dejando a su padre con la palabra en los labios.

…

Tomó su avión y viajó de regresó al sitio donde ocurrió la batalla, por supuesto el viaje fue muy duro por las condiciones climatológicas.

…

El rey Vegeta ya completamente recuperado charlaba con sus súbditos.

-Reanudaremos su búsqueda, mi hijo no pudo haber muerto, es mi sucesor

-Yo también no creo que mi hermano haya muerto padre, si me lo permites me gustaría participar en la búsqueda, aunque no lo creas estoy preocupado, sigue siendo mi hermano después de todo.

Caulifla y Kale escuchaban impactadas lo que hablaban.

-Disculpe su majestad, ¿Qué ha sucedido con mi prometido?

El rey no quiso hablar, entonces Tarble tomó la palabra.

-Tranquila Caulifla, iremos a buscar a mi hermano, el debe estar resguareciendose en algún sitio, la batalla fue muy dura, pero lo traeremos de vuelta.

-Entiendo su alteza, por favor encuéntrenlo –pidió.

Tarble asintió y preparó todo para la búsqueda junto a Kakarotto y Bardock.

…

Bulma estaba aterrorizada de tener que ver su cuerpo inerte, pero a la vez sentía una enorme esperanza por tener consigo las esferas del dragón, estas le regresarían la vida a Vegeta.

-No importa que ya no vuelva a verte mientras estés vivo –la princesa planeó pedirle a Vegeta que él y su imperio se mudaran a otro planeta, así no traicionaría a su padre y sabría que Vegeta estaría con vida.

Llegó al sitió donde debía estar su cuerpo, respiró muy profundo no era nada fácil para ella, primero necesitaba encontrar su cuerpo y después invocaría a Shen Long, observó la sangre de Vegeta derramada en ese sitio y una onda de escalofríos la envolvió, se inclinó y con sus manos comenzó a retirar la nieve, luego se percato que habían unas marcas que denotaban que había sido arrastrado, pensó que quizá los saiyajin se habían llevado su cuerpo, después de todo era el príncipe de esa raza. Para estar segura continuó escarbando y encontró sólo una figura formada en la nieve donde había estado su cuerpo.

-Vegeta, es lógico, seguro se llevaron tu cuerpo –un poco decepcionada se levantó y en ese momento recordó a Helios -¡Por Dios! Como pude haberlo olvidado –comenzó a correr hacia el sitio donde lo había dejado y comenzó a llamarlo –¡Helios… Helios!…. Caminó durante varios minutos y no había señales de él, continuó caminando dirigiéndose a los sitios donde creía que pudiera estar el azabache –¡Helios… Helios! –lo llamaba.

El azabache que yacía cerca del saiyajin, con su gran sentido del oído escucho los casi inaudibles ecos de la voz de su ama. El caballo se levantó y se fue a todo trote detrás de esa voz; Vegeta sólo lo miró y no comprendió lo que ocurría, por ahora el necesitaba guardar energías para poder luego moverse de ese sitio y volver al palacio.

El azabache llegó a donde la princesa y le relinchó con energía; la princesa inmediatamente se giró y corrió hasta el.

-¡Helios… que alegría que estás bien muchacho, discúlpame por no venir por ti enseguida, vamos el avión no está muy lejos de aquí! –lo jaló del cabestro, pero el caballo no se movió al contrario retrocedió –Helios ¿qué te sucede?, está haciendo mucho frío aquí, debemos irnos –el caballo relinchó y comenzó a jalarle la ropa, la mujer no comprendía… parecía como si quisiera indicarle algo, finalmente accedió a seguirlo –Vamos muchacho a donde me llevas –hasta que el caballo finalmente se detuvo junto a un arroyo y observó a Vegeta apoyado en un árbol.

-¡Dios mío, es Vegeta y está con vida! –susurró conteniendo el aliento, mientras su alegría emergía con violencia. Sin dudarlo se acercó a él, contuvo el arrebato de arrojarse a sus brazos, pero la felicidad de saberlo vivo la emocionaba. -Vegeta… -le habló.

El saiyajin inmediatamente abrió sus ojos lastimados.

-Ahhh –se quejó –Humana ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

-Vine a… bueno yo vine a buscar a Helios mi caballo y de pronto cuando lo encontré el me trajo hasta ti, aun no lo comprendo, pero me alegra mucho que estés vivo –le sonrió, intentando contener las lagrimas de felicidad.

El saiyajin no le dijo nada, pero sintió una calidez envolverle el alma, al verla allí sana y salva.

-Todo terminó Vegeta derrotaste a Cooler y tu ejercitó exterminó a los hombres de ese maldito –expresó emocionada.

El sonrió un poco.

-Que bien… -dijo.

-Vegeta estás muy malherido, te ayudaré

Él le detuvo la mano.

-Sólo te pediré un favor.

-Si por supuesto dime…

-Llévame al Palacio, allí podré recuperarme.

-Claro… -le coloco cuidadosamente su capa para que no sintiera tanto frio. Y luego lo ayudó a subir en Helios, ella jaló de la rienda a su azabache caminando junto a él.

El saiyajin debía admitir que se sentía humillado por depender de una humana y un animal, pero por esta ocasión no importaba nada, estaba vivo y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

…

-Padre es el ki de su alteza –informó Kakarotto a Bardock.

-Sí así es yo también lo sentí, aunque es muy débil, vayamos inmediatamente –los saiyajin junto a Tarble se dirigieron al sitio donde percibieron el ki.

Aterrizaron y observaron al príncipe junto a la humana y sobre un caballo.

-Su alteza –expresaron al unísono.

-Hermano…

Vegeta levantó la mirada y los vio.

-Por fin llegaron… -fue lo único que expresó.

-Su alteza, permítame ayudarlo –Bardock lo bajó del azabache y lo llevó en brazos, ignorando a la princesa.

-Muchas gracias princesa, le salvó la vida a mi hermano.

-Sí, muchas gracias –agradeció Kakarotto.

-No, en realidad yo no lo salvé fue mi caballo quien lo encontró y bueno fue el príncipe quien me salvó a mí –expresó con gratitud mirando a Vegeta este le dirigió una corta mirada; el recordó lo que ocurrió y las veces que ella lo protegió con su cuerpo, además como enfureció cuando la creyó muerta y que gracias a eso pudo transformarse.

-De todas maneras muchas gracias –agradeció gentil Tarble.

-Su alteza debemos regresar, dejen que esta mujer regresé a sus tierras –añadió despectivo, algo que no le hizo ninguna gracia a Bulma.

-Bardock no seas descortés…-le reprendió Tarble -Bulma me gustaría que nos acompañaras

-Bueno yo… –en realidad deseaba más que nada en el mundo ver a Vegeta recuperado, pero no sabía si su presencia era oportuna, pero por otro lado necesitaba hablar con él, aún tenía las esferas en su poder, necesitaba pedirle que se marcharan a otro sitio, quizá esas esferas les servirían para que pudieran reconstruir su planeta, aunque le dolía pensar en ello, sabía que era lo mejor para todos. –Está bien los acompañaré…

Bardock no pudo evitar emitir una mueca de molestia; la princesa subió a su azabache al avión y partió siguiéndolos.

…

Finalmente llegaron al palacio, en unas pocas horas Vegeta estaría recuperado; para la mala suerte de Bulma allí estaba la incómoda presencia de Caulifla.

-Veo que sobreviviste –dijo mirándola con desdén.

-Así es –intentó evitarla.

De pronto el rey Vegeta hizo su aparición.

-Sabía que mi hijo estaría bien –afirmó y miró a la mujer -¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-Bueno mi hermano estaba con la princesa Bulma y su caballo cuando llegamos.

-Entonces ¿estaban juntos? –cuestiono pensativo.

La mujer asintió nerviosa, dedujo que no le hacía gracia al rey y así era.

-Bueno… -disimulo su descontento -Ahora que ha concluido la batalla podemos estar tranquilos y agilizar los preparativos de la unión –Caulifla sonrió con todo su rostro y expresión. –Puedes retirarte humana –añadió el rey.

Bulma sintió que un balde de agua helada la golpeaba al rostro, se sintió humillada.

-Espera padre, ni siquiera le hemos agradecido su ayuda, ella participó activamente en las peleas –añadió Tarble.

-Es verdad su majestad –afirmó Kakarotto –La princesa me relevó varias veces y no dejó de luchar durante toda la batalla.

-Y fue ella y su caballo quien ayudó a mi hermano

-Ya veo, muy bien recibirá una compensación por su ayuda –le indicó.

-No es necesario su majestad.

-La tendrá de todos modos.

…

La princesa sentía que se ahogaba en ese lugar que alguna vez había sido su maravilloso hogar, ahora sentía el ambiente tan tenso, era evidente que odiaban tenerla allí, esperaría a que Vegeta se despertara para negociar con él y se marcharía de inmediato. Salió al jardín donde se encontraba su azabache y le dio agua.

-Muchas gracias su alteza, sin su ayuda estoy seguro que mi hermano no lo hubiera logrado.

-No agradezca nada Príncipe, le repito fue Vegeta quien me salvó.

-Para él es un deber, él sólo protege lo que cree que es importante para él.

Los ojos de la princesa lo miraron con alegría y se iluminaron de inmediato…

…

Unas cuantas horas transcurrieron y Vegeta salió de la cámara, sabía que la princesa estaba allí, decidió salir al jardín donde ella permanecía de pie junto a su caballo acariciándole el lomo.

-Ese caballo está hambriento –Bulma alcanzó a escucharlo y se giró sorprendida –Bardock tráele algo de comer al caballo –ordenó.

Bardock lo miró anonadado e indignado, como le pedían semejante humillación alimentar al animal de esa mujer. Pero tuvo que guardar su orgullo.

-Enseguida su alteza–se retiró.

Bulma lo miró aun más sorprendida, era una conducta extraña en él, pero le agradó demasiado.

-Vegeta, que bueno verte completamente recuperado y gracias por tus atenciones para con mi caballo –dijo algo avergonzada.

-Recuerda que a mí no me gusta deberle favores a nadie, incluso a los animales –dijo erguido como de costumbre.

-Oh ya lo había olvidado… pero aun así te lo agradezco, bajó la mirada un poco sonrojada –Vegeta… muchas gracias por haberme salvado, gracias a ti estoy viva y no sólo yo, todos los habitantes de este planeta, a nombre de todos ellos te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Vegeta le desvió la mirada, tratando de restarle importancia.

-Hmph… no te confundas yo no luché por nadie, luché por mí mismo, recuerda que algún día seré el gobernador de todo el universo y ese sujeto me estorbaba en mis planes.

-Sí lo sé –ella le siguió la corriente, muy en el fondo sabía que no era lo que aparentaba ser, se lo había demostrado ahora más que nunca. –Por cierto me gustaría que charlemos sobre un asunto sumamente importante.

-¿De qué se trata?

En ese momento el rey Vegeta, junto a las prometidas de los príncipes y Tarble hicieron su aparición en el jardín.

\- Mujer… agradezco y reconozco tu participación en la batalla –tanto Vegeta como Bulma se giraron y le prestaron atención a su majestad, en seguida el monarca le arrojó un morral pequeño lleno de monedas de oro –Allí está tu compensación, ahora márchate.

La mujer miró el morral que por inercia había atrapado entre sus manos y se sintió profundamente humillada, jamás nadie le había hecho una bajeza así. Tarble miró a su padre decepcionado, era evidente que quiso humillarla y alejarla para siempre de allí; por otro lado Bardock reía en silencio su sonrisa lo decía todo al igual que Caulifla y Kale; Vegeta miró a Bulma y observó la expresión de indignación en su rostro; la ira inundó el corazón de Vegeta por primera vez frente a él hizo algo que dejó impactados a todos.

-Hmph tú crees que unas cuantas monedas de oro, son suficientes para una princesa, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante estupidez padre?! –lo enfrentó.

Tarble sonrió.

El rey lo miró con gesto iracundo, lo estaba poniendo en evidencia frente a todos y por esa mujer

A Bulma, le agradó la actitud de Vegeta, la estaba defendiendo de él, de su padre, el rey; la chica reaccionó de inmediato, se sentía completamente incomoda y sólo quería salir inmediatamente huyendo de allí.

-Se lo agradezco, pero no necesito de este dinero –se acercó y se lo entregó en la mano al rey. –Con su permiso –se retiró inmediatamente.

Ahora el que había quedado humillado era él, le había devuelto la compensación, la miró con profundo odio.

Bardock se enfureció

-Descuide su majestad, inmediatamente le daré su merecido a esa atrevida.

-¡Bardock!... tu no vas a ningún lado, recuerda cuál es tu lugar –una vez más Vegeta lo puso en su sitio.

El saiyajin tuvo que limitarse a asentir, mientras el rey se retiraba furioso del jardín.

Esa había sido un golpe duro para el orgullo de la princesa, subió a su avión de inmediato y a su caballo.

Respiró hondo y se detuvo en el lago que estaba muy cerca del palacio.

-Fue horrible Helios, me humilló frente a todos, hubieras visto los rostros de burla de esa tal Caulifla y su hermana y ni hablar del desgraciado de Bardock, nunca más quiero regresar a ese lugar, jamás –dijo molesta.

-No sabía que hablarás sola humana

-Vegeta… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Huh… acaso no recuerdas que querías hablar conmigo.

-Es verdad…

-y bien

-Bueno Vegeta, quería hacer un trato contigo… después de enfrentar esta dura batalla que fue devastadora para todos, me vino a la mente una propuesta en la que creo, todos saldríamos beneficiados.

-Habla ¿de qué se trata?

-Quisiera negociar con ustedes, de tal manera que nos regresen nuestro imperio, con ayuda de las esferas del dragón podemos restaurar su planeta de origen y así ustedes pueden marcharse a vivir allá, ya no tendrían que estar aquí –expresó resuelta.

-Ahm ya veo… -expresó pensativo.

-Piénsalo es conveniente para todos y nadie sale perdiendo.

-Y si acepto yo que gano con eso.

-Ya te lo dije vivirían en su planeta de origen, completamente restaurado.

-Entiendo eso, pero a mí no me beneficia en nada, además nuestro planeta de origen jamás tuvo las condiciones de vida de este planeta, dudo mucho que mi padre quiera mudarse y te lo repito a mi me da igual vivir aquí o en el planeta que sea.

-Vegeta por favor, no te lo estoy pidiendo por mero capricho, los terrícolas vivimos relegados en nuestro propio planeta, nuestra gente muere de hambre… por favor compréndelo, si tu aceptas te daré lo que quieras a cambio.

-Mmm… bueno aceptaré sólo si me das las esferas del dragón, yo obtengo la vida eterna y tú tienes a tu planeta y tu imperio de vuelta.

Ella lo miro pensativa, estaba la promesa que le hizo a su padre, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, no sabía que responderle, además en ese momento no traía las esferas consigo.

-Déjame pensarlo sí, te haré saber mi respuesta después –le dijo.

-Está bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites, estaré ansioso esperando tu respuesta.

-Eh sí me marcharé.

Se levantó y se acercó al saiyajin, Vegeta percibió su embriagante aroma, ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Hasta luego Vegeta –él la miró también y luego se percató que le extendió la mano, como despidiéndose de él. Instintivamente le dio la mano, al rozarse ambas manos la electricidad los envolvió a ambos mientras continuaban mirándose perdidos en las miradas del otro; esta vez fue él quien la atrajo hacia él y sus labios se juntaron una vez más. Ella colocó sus manos en su fuerte torso, mientras el rodeó su cintura.

Fue un besó que se prolongó varios minutos, se separaron para poder respirar.

-Vegeta… -ella aun tenía las manos en su torso y él en su cintura.

El no dijo nada sólo la miraba profundamente

-Sabes… -dijo intentando recuperar el aliento -… me agradó que me llamarás por mi nombre, sería bueno que no me dijeras humana todo el tiempo -ese comentario sacó al príncipe de la fantasía y lo aterrizó en la realidad.

La soltó.

-Debes irte ya…

-Sí, te buscaré cuando tenga la respuesta.

El asintió y después se marchó.

Vegeta miró el lago y recordó cuando la vio desnuda, un escalofrío lo envolvió y mejor decidió marcharse de ese lugar.

…

…

Bulma le comunicó a su padre el trato que le ofreció el príncipe Vegeta, su padre se levantó de la silla.

-No hija eso sería una catástrofe, como sabes que al cumplir su deseo se irán de aquí, eso no te lo garantiza, es más, será imposible encontrar un planeta que tenga las buenas condiciones de este, sus recursos, en verdad yo dudo que lo hagan, no podemos confiar en ellos, además darle la vida eterna es riesgoso hija, nos pone en peligro.

-Padre, Vegeta es un hombre de palabra estoy segura que no faltará a ella, es un buen trato, el puede convencer a su padre.

-El rey Vegeta no se dejará dominar por nadie, aunque el príncipe trate de persuadirlo, es autoritario, por favor date cuenta hija

Ella pensó en las palabras de su padre y tenía la razón, nadie les garantizaba que se marcharían pacíficamente, en realidad no les convenía para nada hacerlo.

-Tienes toda la razón padre… pero debemos buscar otra solución.

-No la hay hija, crees que no pensé en más opciones… debemos pensar en los nuestros y recuperar nuestro imperio por el bien de la humanidad, usemos las esferas Bulma.

-Padre… solo esperemos un poco más, por favor.

El rey Maximus, por primera vez observo a su hija con un semblante desconocido para él, sería posible que su princesa, en la que mas confiaba pudiera… no, era imposible su hija, su gran orgullo, era incapaz de tal atrocidad…

…

-Es tan bonito y se parece tanto a mi querido Kakarotto –expreso Milk orgullosa de su pequeño mientras lo alimentaba.

-Hmph, hasta cuando te escuchare hablar de ese saiyajin maldito, hace varios días que tu hijo nació y ni siquiera le intereso conocerlo.

-Padre no digas eso, Kakarotto…

-¡Basta te has condenado y a ese niño también, no podrás esconderlo por siempre, tiene una cola como esos saiyajin el día que conozcan de su existencia los…

-¡Suficiente padre!... pase lo que pase yo tengo fe que Kakarotto y yo podremos estar juntos y nada malo nos pasara –una lagrima descendió de su rostro, sabía que su padre tenía razón, estaba aterrorizada de solo pensar en lo que pudieran hacerles a su pequeño a ella y a Kakarotto, las leyes saiyajin eran rígidas y atroces.

…

Vegeta decidió permanecer lejos del palacio, no tenía intenciones de regresar, estaba tan molesto con su padre y a la vez tan inmerso en la propuesta de la princesa, obtener la vida eterna era lo que más anhelaba, pero si eso se llevaba a cabo, el tendría que cumplir su promesa y marcharse con su imperio a otro planeta, eso significaba no volver a ver a esa humana… y que mas daba eso le convenía ¿no?

…

-Es necesario que la unión se lleve a cabo de inmediato –afirmo el soberano.

-Pero su alteza, aun queda un poco de tiempo para preparar todo… -añadió el padre de Caulifla.

-Mmm… quizá tengas razón -una idea circulo por su mente. –Entonces celebraremos el fin de semana una fiesta con motivo de la próxima unión de nuestros hijos, nuestro imperio, incluso los humanos deben asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de mi heredero.

-Esa es una idea brillante su majestad.

…

Mientras volaba regreso al palacio, el saiyajin recordó la batalla contra Cooler y los ojos de la princesa acapararon sus pensamientos, sus hermosos ojos cubiertos de lagrimas llorando por él, y sus labios, la sensación tan cálida y placentera de sentirlos unirse a los suyos, nuevamente sintió una corriente eléctrica envolverlo y cubrirlo de escalofríos, ya no podía controlar su mente, estaba enloqueciendo.

Descendió y entro al palacio, subió por las enormes escaleras alfombradas, pero su padre le detuvo.

-Vegeta… Me alegra que hayas regresado, el próximo fin de semana se llevara a cabo una gran fiesta con motivo a la celebración de tu futura unión con Caulifla –anuncio el rey

Vegeta casi resoplo

-Así… no me interesa –respondió engreído como siempre.

-Los humanos serán invitados también –Vegeta detuvo un momento su andar y después reanudo su camino a sus aposentos.

…

El soberano rio por la bajo

-Es una verdadera pena y una gran vergüenza para nuestro linaje, jamás creí que tu mi hijo podrías sentir algo por una miserable humana, pero evitare a toda costa que pierdas la cabeza y asegurare nuestra descendencia saiyajin que por siempre debe permanecer pura.

La princesa no podía dormir de lo inquieta que estaba, su alegría era tal que aun en la oscuridad su sonrisa se podía distinguir, no era para menos su amado saiyajin estaba vivo y todo su dolor se había esfumado, aunque se atenuaba un poco al recordar que debía de lograr que los saiyajin se fueran.

….

Amaneció en neblinas los alrededores del reino del norte, el frio era avasallador, incluso una raza tan poderosa como los saiyajin sentían los estragos del frio, Kakarotto, escapo de su padre, sabía que quizá su hijo ya había nacido y tenía la enorme necesidad de ir a visitarlos y así lo hizo.

Escucho a través de la puerta una hermosa canción de cuna, la morena la cantaba para su pequeño mientras lo arrullaba, se asomo por la ventana y los vio parecía ser tan delicado, ese era su hijo, de él y de esa mujer humana a quien tanto amaba, no pudo contenerse más y entro.

Los ojos de Milk se iluminaron.

-¡Kakarotto… sabia que vendrías!… mira el es Gohan, nuestro hijo.

Kakarotto poso sus ojos directamente al pequeño

-Gohan, ese es su nombre –la mujer asintió y coloco en las manos del saiyajin muy cuidadosamente al bebe, no sabía cómo reaccionar lo sostuvo tan cuidadosamente que la morena no tuvo más que conmoverse. –Milk te prometo que estaremos juntos, no permitiré que nadie les haga daño, no importa si tengo que luchar contra todo yo los protegeré y ese niño crecerá con los dos.

-Lo se confío en ti pero tengo miedo…

…

…

Bulma decidió permanecer en su laboratorio, necesitaba encontrar una salida pronto, por un lado estaba su padre y por el otro Vegeta, pero aun así conocía a la perfección su deber.

-Debo reunirme mañana con Vegeta, le daré lo que pide, pero no antes de que convenza a su padre de marcharse para siempre de la Tierra y así reinara la paz y nuestro imperio renacerá y yo... y yo… -una lagrima descendió por su mejilla -…enterrare para siempre mis sentimientos por él.

…

Esa noche ni el saiyajin ni la princesa pudieron dormir, el guerrero pensaba en las palabras de la mujer y en la intempestiva ocurrencia de su padre, sin duda pretendía obligarlo a casarse con Caulifla, pero que poco lo conocía, jamás seguía las ordenes de nadie, su espíritu era libre, completamente indomable y eso jamás cambiaria, todas esas estupideces eran una pérdida de tiempo, pero el verdadero motivo de su insomnio era la humana, miro a la luna azul, sin saberlo ambos la miraban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, su brillo resplandeciente y su inmensidad… pensaba en que la mejor opción es que le entregara las esferas e irse como ella se lo pidió, estarían muy muy lejos , jamás volverían a verse de nuevo y eso era "lo mejor".

…

La princesa viajo al reino del norte y aterrizo muy cerca del lago, algo le decía que Vegeta sentiría su presencia y llegaría, tenía ya una respuesta.

… Así fue, el saiyajin sintió su presencia e intuyo que cerrarían el trato se dirigió a toda velocidad al lugar.

Ambos se miraban profundamente sin decirse ni una sola palabra, el silencio era un compendio de sentimientos ahogados, pero sentimientos que existían y vivían libremente en las profundidades de sus almas…

-He venido a decirte que te entregare las esferas –extendió su mano y la abrió mostrándole la capsula, Vegeta rozo su mano y estuvo a punto de tomar la capsula, pero ella la cerro de inmediato y la retiro. –Pero no antes de que convenzas a tu padre, en el momento que yo vea las naves espaciales despegando de aquí, yo te entregare las esferas… te doy mi palabra.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien lo hare… -desvió la mirada sabia que convencer a su padre no seria para nada fácil, quizá tendría que usar medidas drásticas, pero él no se quedaría sin las esferas.

-Bien… es lo mejor… para todos, así todos podremos ser felices y jamás tendremos que vernos de nuevo –agacho la mirada y su semblante entristeció… Bueno eso es todo – se giro para marcharse, pero sus pasos no sirvieron para alejarse de el, en lugar de eso, estos se dirigieron tan velozmente hacia el, arrojándose a sus brazos y besándolo, Vegeta no comprendió en qué momento ella se prendió de sus labios, pero fue demasiado tarde también para él, pronto correspondió, se besaban tan desesperadamente que nuevas sensaciones florecieron entre ellos, sintieron el calor cubrir sus cuerpos, un nuevo sentimiento que nacía en el príncipe que recién estaba descubriendo… deseo, ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba arrasando su cordura, eso mismo estaba experimentando la princesa, sintió al saiyajin acercarla más a su tibio cuerpo, ese beso era tan feroz que de a poco fueron perdiendo el aliento; la mujer se percato que habían perdido el control y eso era muy peligroso para los dos, en contra de su autentica voluntad rompió el contacto y se alejo de él, ambos respiraban agitadamente; Vegeta la miraba sin entender porque rompió el contacto de esa forma tan abrupta y ella incapaz de sostenerle la mirada solo se giro dándole la espalda.

-Debo irme, espero que puedas convencer pronto a tu padre –se marcho finalmente.

El saiyajin entendió el peligro que representaba lo que justo acaba de ocurrir, cada vez resultaba más difícil tenerla cerca, debía convencer a su padre a toda costa y marcharse de allí.

…

Una nueva mañana sorprendió a la princesa que aprovecho para cabalgar y distraerse un poco después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, no podía evitar recordarlo; de pronto se encontró a su hermana.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro hermana, han venido a invitarnos a la fiesta de anunciación de la unión de los príncipes –le mostro la invitación.

El rostro de la princesa se ensombreció.

-Ah… pues yo no pienso ir de todas maneras –expreso molesta.

-Bulma debemos ir, somos los invitados de honor, si no asistimos seria una ofensa para los saiyajin y no sabemos cómo lo puedan tomar… además es un buen momento para salir de la rutina, este lugar ya me está ahogando…

-¡Pues entonces vayan ustedes yo no iré! –dijo irritada.

-Pero, porque estas tan enojada, porque no quieres ir –la curiosidad de Tights creció.

Bueno yo… yo… tu sabes que no me interesan ese tipo de reuniones además yo no tengo un vestido para asistir a una reunión así… y… no iré definitivamente no iré.

-Princesa me gustaría que pudiera estar en la fiesta

La mujer se giro y vio a Tarble.

-Hola Tarble, Sería bueno que convencieras a mi hermana de asistir y me alegra que pronto vayas a casarte –le sonrió dulcemente.

El corazón de Tarble pareció morir y resucitar en un instante, con solo ver su sonrisa y morir muchas veces más al saber que la princesa Tights parecía estar complacida con su boda, ella jamás tendría sentimientos por él.

-Muchas gracias princesa –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Bueno debo retirarme, ayudare a mama a hornear galletas, sería bueno que nos acompañaras a la merienda –se reverencio y se retiro, dejando al muchacho decepcionado.

-Ella ni siquiera se inquieto con la unión.

Bulma poso su mano en el hombro.

-Mi hermana, desafortunadamente está enamorada de otra persona, ojala se hubiera enamorado de ti, es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que te ame como tú la amas a ella.

El saiyajin suspiro.

-Bueno hay circunstancias que no tienen remedio; en fin, princesa escuche que no piensa asistir a la fiesta…

-Usted sabe que no puedo hacerlo y sé que puede entender mi postura.

-La entiendo, pero su presencia allí podría cambiarlo todo… mi hermano jamás aceptara que le impongan nada además…

-Su hermano tiene que hacerlo algún día y tener descendencia, es su deber como futuro rey del imperio…

-Si es verdad pero estoy seguro que lo hará cuando él lo decida… princesa por favor asista a la fiesta me honraría con su presencia –pidió el joven príncipe.

-Tarble es que yo…

-No tiene un vestido especial para la ocasión –añadió el joven logrando que la princesa se avergonzara, pues había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Así es, la verdad es que no sé cómo vestir adecuadamente, más de la mitad de mi vida la pase en el ejército, y no quiero hacer el ridículo como la última vez.

-Mmm ya veo… -tomo su barbilla –Si ese es el problema tengo la solución para usted, acompáñeme.

-Eh… ¿A dónde?

-Solo confíe en mí.

…

Tarble la llevo a un emporio dedicado exclusivamente a confeccionar las vestimentas de la familia real y el mismo que diseñarían los atuendos de Caulifla para la próxima unión. Bulma conocía el lugar pues allí a su madre y su hermana les habían confeccionado más de la mitad de sus hermosos vestidos.

-Tarble… yo no…

-Vamos entre… -casi la arrastro, la verdad es que Bulma odiaba esos lugares, jamás había permitido que su madre la llevara allí, odiaba las telas los encajes, los colores rosados, todo lo que ella creía que a ella no le iba bien.

-Bienvenidos sus altezas –les recibieron.

-Necesito que ayuden a la princesa a encontrar el vestido más hermoso y elegante para ella, este fin de semana tenemos una gran celebración.

-Desde luego, encontraremos lo que necesita… -añadió la mujer

-No Tarble, yo no me siento cómoda aquí.

-Una princesa debe lucir como una princesa –le guiño el ojo el muchacho.

No había vuelta atrás , ya estaba metida en ese lio, observaba a las mujeres ir y venir con decenas de vestidos, hablando de tonalidades y estilos de telas, sedas encajes, todo ese lenguaje tan poco conocido para ella, de pronto fue arrastrada por dos mujeres a un enorme vestidor, Tarble espero afuera, la desvistieron y le colocaron un atuendo tras otro, Tarble miro todos los vestidos en ella y parecía no verse mal, sin esas ropas holgadas y poco femeninas que siempre usaba definitivamente si lucia diferente. El estaba allí para aprobar y desaprobar los vestidos, negaba con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos Tarble, esto es inútil, solo quiero marcharme de aquí, esto no es para mí yo o soy para usar estas cosas… -se quejaba desesperada.

-Vamos princesa aun faltan dos vestidos mas –estoy seguro que encontraremos el perfecto.

-Ush… -ella solo resoplo –finalmente Tarble no negó con la cabeza, su reacción fue de asombro, tanto que no pudo reaccionar, se paralizo, la princesa lucia un hermoso vestido azul claro, tenía un escote elegante en forma de corazón que dejaba ver la blancura de su cuello, hombros y brazos, ajustado a su pequeña cintura y caía en corte A, era sobrio pero muy elegante y poseía una cintilla bordada en la cintura con un adorno sutil en forma de flor que hacia juego con los ojos de la princesa y unos guantes largos, no podía creer lo bien que se le veía ese vestido y la bella figura que la mujer tenía. Como accesorios portaba también una pequeña gargantilla muy delicada con una piedra, un pequeño zafiro y aretes que hacían juego.

La mujer al ver el silencio del príncipe se preocupo.

-¿Sucede algo?…

-Eh no… creo que debe mirarse en el espejo –señaló el joven aun asombrado.

La mujer se miro al espejo y no podía creer lo que veía, era la primera vez que un vestido le gustaba, la primera vez que no se veía "fea".

-Esto es imposible… -se observaba de pies a cabeza.

-No lo es princesa…

-Pero mi cabello es un desastre –exclamo.

-Eso no será un problema… enviaremos una de nuestras mejores maquillistas para que se encarguen de los últimos detalles –añadió una de las empleadas.

-Me parece una idea genial.

Agradecieron y justo cuando se marchaban, Bulma observo un hermoso vestido que estaba siendo bordado.

-Es hermoso… -expreso embelesada.

-Oh por supuesto, estamos cuidando cada detalle, este vestido es para la futura princesa Caulifla, es el que portara en la unión.

El corazón de Bulma se detuvo.

-Oh ya veo… vámonos ya Tarble.

….

El príncipe se marcho de regreso al palacio, todos se llevarían una gran sorpresa, aunque Bulma se había maravillado con lo que vio en el espejo, el ver el vestido de Caulifla sin duda la deprimió, asistiría a esa fiesta solo por alegrar a Tarble y también para obligarse a entender que el príncipe Vegeta era prohibido para ella

…

…

El fin de semana pronto llego, Caulifla y su hermana se prepararon, ambas lucían verdaderamente bellas, sus vestidos hacían juego con su sensualidad, la mayor portaba un vestido rojo halter, adherido a su bella figura, largo, pero con una ligera abertura dejando ver sus delineadas piernas, su cabello recogido en una cola alta y su cuello adornado por un exquisito collar que sujetaba una pequeña perla lagrima idéntica a sus pendientes; por otro lado Kale vestía un hermoso vestido en tonalidad oro, estrapple y ajustado a su cintura y un poco holgado de la cadera sin esconder su hermosa figura, su cabello suelto completamente alisado, con unos pendientes largos del mismo tono y un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda.

-Vamos Kale, te espero, no tardes –apresuraba la hermana mayor.

-Ya voy hermana –se miro una vez más al espejo, sin duda ahora parecía igual de atractiva que su hermana. Mientras caminaba por los anchos pasillos del palacio, miro a Kakarotto, charlando con su padre, al parecer le daba algunas instrucciones que convenían a la celebración, sus ojos estaban adheridos al saiyajin. –Es tan apuesto y tan poderoso… es una lástima que sea de clase baja, mi padre jamás permitiría que me uniera a un sirviente… estoy condenada a unirme a Tarble… -se lamentaba; aunque sabía que nada podía hacer aceptaría su destino, después de todo la nombrarían princesa y tendría su futuro asegurado –continuo su camino.

…

Vegeta permanecía encerrado en su habitación, estaba decidido a no salir de allí. Tarble también se preparaba, a decir verdad, no le agradaba la idea, el tampoco quería casarse con Kale, ella ni siquiera parecía interesada en el, había visto varias veces observar a Kakarotto, sabía que ella estaba interesa en él, y el estaba interesado en Tights…

…

La madre de las princesas y Tights se vistieron con sus hermosos vestidos, el vestido de la reina era de un tono verde esmeralda, corte sirena, portaba una hermosa gargantilla con una piedra que hacia juego con su vestido, mientras que Tights lucía un hermoso vestido rosa pastel, los colores claros siempre le iban bien, corte princesa y una bella trenza adornada de perlas. La maquillista llego a la casona donde sus padres vivían nuevamente, Bulma la recibió muy nerviosa, tanto la reina como la princesa Tights no comprendían nada.

-No creo que sea necesario maquillarme, yo no estoy para eso, creo que con el vestido es suficiente.

-Mi deber debe ser cumplido fue encomendado por el príncipe, además si usted quiere conquistar a su amado debe lucir hermosa como toda una princesa.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en Bulma, si ella lucia hermosa, conquistaría el corazón de Vegeta, que diría el si la viera hermosa, como reaccionaria; ella sonrió.

-Está bien solo espero que pueda hacer milagros.

El procedimiento fue duro para Bulma, arreglaron sus manos, sus pies, le dieron forma a sus cejas, mas de una vez se quejo, hasta que finalmente terminaron, la mujer salió complacida.

…

…

-Hasta que hora mi hermana tardara. –decía la rubia, mientras Yamcha esperaba a su lado, había sido invitado por Tights, pero la realidad es que el asistiría solo para estar cerca de la princesa y sobre todo ahora que ya sabía que Vegeta seguía vivo, no le daría ni una sola oportunidad; la vieron bajar por las escaleras, el corazón de su padre se detuvo y el de Yamcha prácticamente convulsiono, incluso para Tights y la reina era todo una sorpresa.

-Hija luces realmente hermosa –expreso con orgullo el soberano.

-¡Hija mía que sorpresa!… sabia que solo necesitabas dejar de vestirte con esas ropas horribles, no cabe duda que eres digna hija mía –exclamaba su madre con sorpresa y alegría

-Sí, sin duda es la más hermosa –Yamcha hablo en voz alta, logrando enfurecer a la rubia.

-Discúlpenme por haberlos hecho esperar… vámonos ya.

Durante el camino Yamcha no pudo quitarle la vista de encima.

….

En el palacio ya todo estaba listo; los invitados llegaban, mientras el rey, Tarble, Caulifla y Kale, aguardaban para el inicio de dicha celebración, ambas hermanas lucían muy bien, Tarble miro de reojo a su prometida, con nerviosismo e incomodidad, Kale apenas y le dirigió una mirada.

…

-¿Qué sucede con Vegeta? … ya debería estar aquí, el rey comento desesperado.

-Padre tratare de convencerlo, ya vuelvo.

Subió a los aposentos de su hermano…

-¿Qué quieres Tarble?

-Hermano nuestro padre te está esperando, ya llegaron los invitados.

-Dile a nuestro padre que no bajare, que no hare lo que pretende y que me deje en paz.

-Hermano… el único que puede convencerlo de eso eres tú, si no bajas no te dejara en paz jamás –se marcho.

Vegeta reflexiono las palabras de su hermano y entendió que quizá tenía razón, debía demostrarle que no podría gobernar su vida a su antojo y esta era una excelente oportunidad, aunque por otro lado, estaba el plan con la princesa, si hacia enfurecer a su padre, no podría obtener las esferas y todos sus deseos se vendrían abajo… quizá lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar ese compromiso, así conseguiría todo lo que según el realmente deseaba.

…

Finalmente bajo, observo aburrido a su padre, hermano y a su prometida, el palacio estaba repleto de gentuza, pensaba.

La familia real humana arribo al palacio, fueron recibidos con honores, algo verdaderamente extraño, Vegeta dirigió su mirada a esa familia que se acercaba a ellos, la desvió y toda su atención fue acaparada por la princesa Bulma, se quedo sin aliento, jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera verse tan hermosa, lucia tan diferente portando ese vestido largo, ajustado a su pequeña cintura, mostrando su piel blanquecina y cremosa, pero lo que más lo impacto fue su rostro, sus ojos brillantes tan azules perfectamente delineados, su maquillaje era tan suave y tan delicado que apenas se distinguía que estaba maquillada, sus largas pestanas agrandaban sus ojos y sus pómulos parecían delicadamente esculpidos, sus labios rosados estaban coloreados en una sobria tonalidad, pero que lucían tan tentadores, y sus finas facciones hacían juego con todo su atuendo; sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una media cola, sus rizos azules caían con gracia por su espalda y poseía un fleco de un lado, perfectamente diseñado al contorno de su frente… jamás en toda su vida había visto algo así, por más que le ordeno a sus ojos dejar de mirarla no pudo, su corazón lo traiciono palpitando violentamente por ella y cada vez más fuerte, conforme ella se acercaba…

CONTINUARA…

 **Hola ya estoy de regreso, aviso que estaré subiendo más seguido, mil disculpas, pero mi trabajo me absorbió todo mi tiempo; ya no me demorare tanto, agradezco a todos los lectores por su paciencia y su amor, espero que les haya gustado… inicialmente ya tenía planeado este capítulo asi, la fiesta de compromiso de los príncipes, con una Bulma transformada, mi idea era que fuera ayudada por Milk; pero una lectora me sugirió la brillante idea de que fuera Tarble quien la ayudara y creo que definitivamente le quedo mucho mejor… bueno les agradezco que comenten y saber que les pareció; Saludos y hasta pronto.**

 **P.D. Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos, sobre todo por las acentuaciones, mi ordenador está completamente desconfigurado, intentare arreglar el problema. Muchas Gracias.**

…


	24. Chapter 23:Fiesta de Compromiso 2a Parte

**CAPITULO 23:**

" **La Fiesta de Compromiso"**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La familia real humana arribo al palacio, fueron recibidos con honores, algo verdaderamente extraño, Vegeta dirigió su mirada a esa familia que se acercaba a ellos, la desvió y toda su atención fue acaparada por la princesa Bulma, se quedo sin aliento, jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera verse tan hermosa, lucia tan diferente portando ese vestido largo, ajustado a su pequeña cintura, mostrando su piel blanquecina y cremosa, pero lo que más lo impacto fue su rostro, sus ojos brillantes tan azules perfectamente delineados, su maquillaje era tan suave y tan delicado que apenas se distinguía que estaba maquillada, sus largas pestanas agrandaban sus ojos y sus pómulos parecían delicadamente esculpidos, sus labios rosados estaban coloreados en una sobria tonalidad, pero que lucían tan tentadores, y sus finas facciones hacían juego con todo su atuendo; sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una media cola, sus rizos azules caían con gracia por su espalda y poseía un fleco de un lado, perfectamente diseñado al contorno de su frente… jamás en toda su vida había visto algo así, por más que le ordeno a sus ojos dejar de mirarla no pudo, su corazón lo traiciono palpitando violentamente por ella y cada vez más fuerte, conforme ella se acercaba…_

…

Los reyes terrícolas saludaron con propiedad al rey Vegeta y a los príncipes; la sorpresa para los presentes, incluyendo a Tarble, Caulifla, Kale y por supuesto el príncipe Vegeta no se hizo esperar; una oleada de rencor inundo el corazón de Caulifla, no podía creer que esa mujer fuera la misma insípida que tanto detestaba, la miraba de pies a cabeza, mientras la envidia brotaba por sus ojos, Tarble la saludo con propiedad, reconociendo su admirable belleza:

-Princesa Bulma luce muy hermosa hoy –saludo gentilmente.

-Muchas gracias su alteza… -continuo saludando siguiendo el protocolo, por supuesto las incomodas prometidas, ni siquiera le dirigieron una mirada, ella solo hizo una mueca de satisfacción, sabía que esa noche era su noche, esa noche, nada ni nadie podía quitarle la dicha de saberse bonita, aunque fuera solo por esa ocasión, ella se sentía una mujer por primera vez segura de sí y aunque solo fuera por esa vez ella lo disfrutaría.

Vegeta la seguía inconscientemente con la mirada, pero con sus pies atados al suelo, sin poder moverse; de pronto llego su turno, la princesa azul se acerco lentamente a él, hasta que estuvo frente a frente mirándolo a los ojos; su aroma era indescriptible, ahora parecía mucho más perceptible que antes.

Bulma lo miro unos segundos sin decir nada, pudo captar el asombro en sus ojos, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, ella había aprendido a conocer su mirada y esta vez había asombro en ella, algo que lleno de júbilo a su corazón, tanto que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía como en un cuento de hadas hecho realidad…

-¿Y usted príncipe Vegeta, no piensa saludarme? –le pregunto.

Vegeta salió de su ensimismamiento y le desvió la mirada.

-Hmph… es una pena tenerte de nuevo por aquí –espeto.

Ella rio, conocía su orgullo era lógico que no sería cortes, ese jamás seria su estilo.

-Es verdad… por lo menos tenemos la satisfacción que solo será por esta noche, espero que ya estés trabajando en el plan.

-No te preocupes, lo hare…

Caulifla los miraba, y no parecían ser dos simples conocidos, sus miradas denotaban complicidad y suma atracción, moría de rabia; miro al rey como implorando auxilio, para que alejara a esa mujer de inmediato.

El rey por supuesto se percato de la escena.

-Vegeta vamos a la mesa, dirigiré unas palabras –al príncipe no le quedo de otra más que seguirlo.

Bardock se dirigió al centro del colosal salón principal

-¡Su atención! Su majestad, dirigirá unas palabras –el silencio cubrió el lugar.

-Agradezco su presencia esta noche; hoy es un día muy especial para nuestra familia, me complace hacerles participes de la próxima unión de mis dos príncipes con las hijas de uno de los mejores generales que ha conocido nuestro reino, el general Toma… la unión se llevara a cabo en un mes en los jardines de este palacio, quedan cordialmente invitados –levanto una copa aludiendo a un brindis. Los presentes comenzaron a levantar sus copas.

El corazón de Bulma se detuvo, mientras sentía como caía a un profundo abismo sin fin, miraba los rostros complacidos de los invitados, las sonrisas enormes de satisfacción de las hermanas prometidas, incluso miro a su familia brindar, mientras ella se quebraba por dentro…

Yamcha sentía el enorme regocijo, muy pronto ese saiyajin dejaría de ser un peligro, debía a toda costa reconquistar a Bulma.

Tarble no tuvo más que fingir sonreír, mientras Vegeta ni siquiera levanto la copa, permaneció en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y el seno fruncido, era evidente que no estaba complacido y no estaba de acuerdo; sin pensarlo su mirada se encontró con la de la humana, ella lo miraba con tristeza… ¿por qué lo miraba así? de pronto su semblante sonriente se había ensombrecido, era evidente que tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

Bulma deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que él se levantara y dijera frente a todos que rechazaba esa unión; bajo la mirada al percatarse de las estupideces que estaba pensando, no había marcha atrás esa unión tendría que llevarse a cabo y los saiyajin tendrían que irse de su planeta, era lo correcto y lo sabía.

-Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida –reía Caulifla, mientras intentaba llamar la atención de Vegeta.

-Así es hermana, pronto serás la mujer del príncipe Vegeta, el futuro gobernante del reino –añadió Kale, asegurándose de que fuera escuchada por la terrícola.

Bulma intento no prestar atención, pero sus oídos no podían dejar de escuchar.

-Es hermosa tu prometida y hoy luce mucho más hermosa de lo común, no lo crees Vegeta –expreso el soberano al príncipe.

Vegeta ni siquiera la miro, Caulifla contenía la rabia fingiendo felicidad.

…

Yamcha observo la tristeza en el rostro de la princesa, la música comenzó a sonar en el majestuoso salón…

-Princesa… me gustaría invitarla a bailar

Bulma apenas lo escucho…

-Es que yo… no es buena idea Yamcha, no me siento muy bien –dijo.

-Vamos anímese, hoy es una noche hermosa, pero nada comparada con usted, deje que su belleza brille en este lugar –le sonrió.

Bulma lo miro, tenía razón no debía abatirse ahora, tenía que aceptar la realidad y disfrutar esa noche, esa era su noche.

-Está bien Yamcha, vamos.

Tights no comprendía a donde se dirigían hasta que entendió que bailarían, se lleno de coraje.

- _No es posible… Yamcha está enamorado de mi hermana y a mí ni siquiera me mira_ –sus lagrimas comenzaron a descender, no quería que nadie la viera, se dirigió al jardín para poder respirar porque se estaba ahogando.

…

Yamcha tomo de la cintura a la princesa y esta llevo sus manos a sus hombros y comenzaron a bailar, la mirada de Vegeta se detuvo justo en ellos.

Al principio le pareció una escena irreal, milisegundos después comprendió que la imagen era real… por primera vez experimento violentamente desde su interior los celos, ese fuego ardiente que nacía y se propagaba cubriéndolo de rabia, sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron, sus puños se apretaron con fiereza y las venas de su amplia frente se inflamaron…

-¡Como se atreve ese infeliz a poner sus sucias manos en ella! –afortunadamente, la música sonaba fuerte, porque ni siquiera hablo en voz baja, Tarble lo escucho y entendió lo que sucedía, sonrió, sabía que lo más prudente era no decir nada, prefirió salir a tomar aire fresco, porque eventualmente se avecinaba una tempestad.

Camino por los vastos jardines y escucho unos débiles sollozos, observo una mujer que lloraba en una banca, se acerco y miro a Tights llorar, no sabía qué hacer, la mujer parecía estar muy triste y no le gustaba verla así.

…

-Sus lagrimas estropearan su hermoso rostro –la mujer levanto la mirada y vio a Tarble, a decir verdad se sintió muy avergonzada, tanto que intento esconder su rostro. -¿Qué le sucede princesa? ¿Por qué esta llorando?

-No me sucede nada Tarble, estoy bien –intento limpiar sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Tarble decidió sentarse a su lado y mirar el cielo, para no hacerle avergonzar más.

-Son maravillosas, es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de este planeta, puedes mirarlas todo el tiempo sin aburrirte y por más cercanas que parecen nunca determinas cuanta es su profundidad y cuando hace tanto frio como hoy el firmamento se cubre de diversos colores, un espectáculo natural que jamás ocurrió en los planetas que hemos habitado –añadió observando los colores de la aurora boreal.

Tights lo miro sorprendida, Tarble solía decir cosas que ningún saiyajin diría.

-Se que no me tiene la confianza para decirme que le ocurre y no pretendo que lo haga, pero creo que cualquiera que sea la razón de su tristeza, no merece que sus ojos derramen lágrimas… -comenzó a levantarse para marcharse, pero Tights abandono el silencio:

-No puedo entender porque prefiere a mi hermana y no a mi –finalmente hablo con sumo dolor.

Tarble comprendió por fin a lo que se refería y ahora sabia quien era ese hombre del que ella estaba enamorada, y el mismo que le impidió a Tights enamorarse de él.

-Es muy simple, el jamás estará a su altura –se giro para mirarla. Ella se quebró y se echo a llorar en sus brazos, le tomo por sorpresa al príncipe, no se esperaba esa reacción ella siempre parecía tan segura, tan fuerte… pero tenerla cerca era su delirio, pronto el la brazo también y se sentó junto a ella a esperar a que se calmara, mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía, de la mujer que amaba.

…

Kakarotto con la mirada perdida observaba a los invitados disfrutar de la fiesta, bailando, charlando, comiendo y bebiendo a placer, mientras el solo pensaba en Milk y su pequeño hijo, no podía ocultar su preocupación… su padre lo miraba de reojo intuía que algo muy oscuro estaba ocultando y muy pronto lo descubriría.

Kale aprovecho la distracción de los invitados y se acerco Kakarotto.

-Pareces siempre estar tan pensativo… -él ni siquiera se percato de su presencia –¿Kakarotto?...

-Disculpe… que me decía

-Bueno eh nada, es solo que siempre que te veo luces preocupado.

El respiro profundo

-No es eso señorita, quizá me malinterpreta –rio rascándose la cabeza.

Continuo haciéndole charla, el pretexto era estar cerca de él.

…

-Princesa, disculpe mi atrevimiento… –casi susurro el guerrero Yamcha, con especial sonrojo, mientras bailaba con la princesa. –Jamás la había visto tan bella como hoy, es la más bella de la fiesta.

-Gracias Yamcha… ¿en verdad luzco tan bien? -expreso con un poco de incredulidad, jamás nadie le había dicho que lucía hermosa y había escuchado esa noche más de una vez esa frase que jamás creyó escuchar.

El hombre asintió

-En verdad, jamás vi a una mujer más bella que usted –la mujer se sonrojo por inercia, mientras Yamcha la miraba embelesado y fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios, pero sus intenciones fueron abruptamente interrumpidas.

-Más vale que ni se te ocurra intentar hacer lo que pretendías insecto –Vegeta apareció intempestivamente.

La princesa se sobresalto, se apareció de repente, y su voz parecía de ultratumba se le veía furioso, se separo de Yamcha en seguida, mientras el humano lo miraba con odio.

-Vegeta… -susurro ella.

-¿Por qué tendría que detenerme?… -le reto

Los ojos del príncipe parecieron arder y Bulma entro en pánico, tenía que reaccionar enseguida…

-¿Quién demonios te crees maldita escoria?

La situación estaba empeorando de un momento a otro estallaría el caos.

-Vegeta… detente por favor

El saiyajin la miro con dureza, acaso lo estaba defendiendo, a esa sabandija, luego observo a su rival de pies a cabeza, era evidente que no tenía ninguna oportunidad frente a él.

-Vegeta… no es una buena idea, hay mucha gente aquí, no puedes…

El saiyajin continuo mirando a Yamcha, mientras el guerrero le sostenía la mirada; verla cerca de esa sabandija no le agrado nada, experimento un nuevo sentimiento, tan profundo como el odio, los deseos de aniquilar y destruir regresaron en segundos, pero no podía humillarse con semejante basura… con una mirada le advirtió justo lo que necesitaba saber, tomo con brusquedad del brazo a la mujer y se la llevo hasta la salida más próxima que daba a los jardines. Yamcha iba a detenerlo, pero la madre de Bulma le hablo y le pidió que buscara a su hija Tights, hacia ya varios minutos que su hija se había desaparecido, no tuvo más que obedecer a la reina; Bardock había presenciado la escena y siguió al príncipe y a la humana.

-¡Suéltame! ¿qué te ocurre? –alegaba la humana.

La soltó con violencia del brazo. Mientras la miraba con extrema frialdad.

-Has perdido la cabeza –le recrimino la mujer.

-¡No quiero ver a esa sabandija cerca de ti nunca más! –le grito.

Ahora comprendía, Vegeta estaba celoso, celoso de Yamcha, era la primera vez que lo veía así, en un principio su comportamiento le molesto, pero ahora de alguna manera le ponía contenta, porque eso significaba que el definitivamente sentía algo por ella.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¡No tienes ningún derecho… se te olvida que hoy es la fiesta de tu compromiso con la irritable Caulifla, se te olvida que dentro de un mes te unirás a ella! –continuo reprochándolo.

-Hmph… ya te lo advertí… la próxima vez no tendré piedad y hare pedazos a esa basura

-Eres un cínico… no tienes derecho de advertirme nada, yo no soy…

El silencio sus labios besándola apasionadamente, sin importarle que estaban a escasos metros de la entrada principal, podrían verlos.

Ella luchaba por zafarse de su agarre con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el intensificaba mas el beso, lentamente ella fue perdiendo voluntad y termino cediendo…

Bardock sonreía observándolos, ahora tenía la plena seguridad que ellos tenían una relación clandestina y ese sería el final de la princesa, se marcho entrando al palacio dispuesto a contarle toda la verdad al rey, pero se topo de frente con Caulifla y su hermana.

-Bardock –añadió la mujer al casi chocar contra él.

-Disculpe –una idea oscura salto a su cabeza. –Qué bueno que la veo…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es mejor que lo vea con sus propios ojos –las mujeres lo siguieron.

…

Vegeta y Bulma continuaban devorándose a besos, en medio de esa atenuada oscuridad, sin importar absolutamente nada. Pronto las hermanas y Bardock arribaron al sitio y observaron horrorizadas.

-Imposible… -ninguna de las dos daban crédito, conocían los sentimientos de la mujer, pero no se imaginaron que ellos tuvieran ese tipo de acercamientos, Caulifla inmediatamente se enfureció y dio un paso al frente, que fue detenido por Bardock que negó con la cabeza.

-Espere… no es conveniente hacer nada por ahora, recuerde que hoy es su fiesta de compromiso.

-Pero…

-Si usted los sorprende ahora arruinara dicho compromiso y es muy probable que se cancele, lo arruinaría todo… déjelo en mis manos yo le prometo que me encargare personalmente… se lo hare saber a su majestad y esa maldita obtendrá su merecido, pero por hoy debe ser paciente.

La mujer reflexiono, deseaba romperle el cuello a esa atrevida, pero Bardock tenía toda la razón, ni siquiera sabía como reaccionaria Vegeta, no era conveniente descubrirlos. Asintió de inmediato guardándose su coraje, ahora tenía a un aliado que le proporcionaría la victoria asegurada sin mancharse las manos, las leyes saiyajin y todo su rigor caerían sobre ella. Se marcharon fingiendo que nada había ocurrido.

…

Tights ya estaba más tranquila, estuvieron en silencio mucho tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Tarble…

-No me agradezca, haría cualquier cosa por usted.

…

Yamcha buscaba a las princesas, pero sobre todo a Bulma, a donde se la había llevado ese maldito saiyajin

- _Sigues interponiéndote entre nosotros saiyajin, solo espero ansioso ese dichoso día de tu unión… no dejare que sigas intentando seducir a la princesa_ –pensaba mientras buscaba.

…

-Es difícil tener que reconocer que el hombre que amas no te corresponde, toda mi vida pensé que sería amada y seria correspondida –decía una abatida Tights.

-Era lo evidente, no existe nadie con su belleza…

-Pero mi belleza no me ayudo a conquistarlo

-Eso no importa princesa, no siempre somos correspondidos, a veces no nos damos cuenta quien verdaderamente nos ama –la miro con ternura.

Tights lo miro, su mirada era tan dulce, como si quisiera protegerla contra todo, como si quisiera ser ese alivio o consuelo para su corazón destrozado, vio a través de sus ojos y luego mientras se miraban Tarble fue acercándose a ella, hasta que beso sus labios, la bella rubia, se sorprendió, pero por primera vez sintió una calidez extrema en sus labios, se dejo llevar correspondiendo el beso… no duro tanto como el príncipe hubiera querido, fue ella quien lo corto, sin embargo para él fue un gran regalo. Ella se levanto de inmediato.

-Te agradezco tus palaras Tarble, quizá en otras circunstancias todo hubiera sido diferente –le sonrió y se marcho.

Dejando al príncipe feliz y desarmado, sabía que esa era una bonita despedida, por lo menos pudo compartir un maravilloso momento con ella… muy pronto pertenecería a una saiyajin.

…

Bulma y Vegeta se separaron al faltarles el aliento, respiraron agitadamente, los labios de la princesa habían perdido el color del labial, ella reflexiono el momento mirando a su alrededor.

-Esto debe terminar aquí, tu y yo no podemos hacer esto

-Es verdad tienes razón –añadió con simpleza.

-¡Ah entonces piensas que esto no debía ocurrir, todo esto no significa nada para ti! ¿verdad? –una vez más una ola de inseguridad la envolvió, no importaba cuan hermosa luciera, ella no confiaba en sí misma.

-Huh –le dio la espalda y decidió marcharse.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde, eso eres… muy en el fondo le temes a tu padre, a tus súbitos, a tu sociedad saiyajin, no permitirás que nos vean juntos, que sepan lo que sientes, regresa con tu prometida, tu lugar es con ella!

El se giro mirándola con severidad, casi exigiéndole que se callara, pues literalmente estaba gritando.

Ella miro su intención en sus ojos oscuros y se decepciono.

-Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, no quiero verte nunca mas, si decides marcharte de aquí búscame y te daré las esferas, pero de allí en mas no quiero que volvamos a tener ningún tipo de contacto –se marcho finalmente.

Las palabras de la mujer sacudieron al príncipe, la palabra terminar no le gustaba aunque no lo admitiera y era una ridiculez, si jamás habían tenido siquiera una relación, pero aun así calaba, la manera en la que lo había mirado, apretó los puños y decidió no regresar a la fiesta, voló hasta la terraza principal, lejos del bullicio de toda esa gente, sus emociones lo estaban traicionando. La fiesta termino y los invitados se marcharon Bulma ni siquiera se acerco a despedirse, Tights no le dirigió la palabra ni a su hermana ni a Yamcha y Vegeta permanecía en la terraza principal.

La miro partir y por primera vez experimentaba sentimientos muy extraños en su corazón, perdida quizá, vacio. Sintió unos pasos cerca de él, se trataba de su padre.

-¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?... debías estar acompañando a tu prometida –le recrimino.

-Hmph… -recordó la propuesta de la humana –Debemos marcharnos de aquí

-¿Qué dices estás loco?

-Recuerda que seré el futuro rey de los saiyajin y lo más conveniente es que dejemos este planeta

-¿Por qué haríamos esa estupidez?

-Porque es conveniente, tendría la posibilidad de convertirme en el gobernador de todo el universo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo sabrás muy pronto, pero es necesario que nos marchemos, este planeta es muy aburrido y la gente que lo habita solo son una carga

-No es conveniente para nosotros, no existe otro planeta con estas condiciones

-Si lo hacemos, nuestro reinado se extenderá por siempre y no habrá ni un solo rincón del universo que no podamos conquistar –dijo con semblante ambicioso.

El rey lo miro confundido, no entendía muy bien a lo que deseaba llegar.

-Investigue y cerca de este planeta existe uno muy parecido es el planeta Yuuz, actualmente esta deshabitado y tiene casi las mismas condiciones que este.

-Bueno podemos adueñarnos de el –expreso el rey.

-¡Haz lo que te digo padre!

-¿Qué clase de juego es este Vegeta?

El joven saiyajin se exaspero al ver la actitud de su padre

-Ningún juego si nos largamos de este planeta mugroso, obtendré la vida eterna.

-¿! Qué dices!?

-Lo que escuchaste, a cambio de dejar este lugar, obtendré la vida eterna.

-Estás tratando de insinuar que quieren negociar con nosotros –el hijo asintió.

-De ninguna manera, no aceptare jamás que nadie nos condicione, ni mucho menos dejare este planeta, yo soy el rey y decido que viviremos aquí, y ya déjate de estupideces, la batalla con Cooler término con tu raciocinio… recuerda que tú no puedes tomar decisiones todavía

-Entonces no cuentes conmigo, y por cierto no acepto ningún compromiso.

-Ha ha… el compromiso ya está estipulado, y no podrás echarte para atrás.

-Te corrijo padre, yo nunca lo acepte.

-¡Insolente! No harás lo que quieras, obedecerás te guste o no –se altero el soberano.

-¡Basta! –Grito –¡Estoy harto que quieras imponerme tu voluntad, te lo he dicho mil veces, no me uniré con nadie, esas estupideces no me interesan, a mi lo único que me interesa es el poder!

-¡Vegeta!

-Jamás hare lo que digas

-¿Piensas que serás un buen rey comportándote de esa manera?, piensas que no importa tener herederos… ¡estas equivocado!

-No me importa, el linaje terminara conmigo –espeto.

-Entonces no me dejas otro camino más que dejar a tu hermano en el trono.

-Hmph… eso es imposible y lo sabes, mi hermano no cumple con los atributos para ser rey, ese trono es mío y si tengo que luchar por él lo hare sin importar las consecuencias. –lo enfrento.

-Ahora comprendo el horror que le provocabas a tu madre

Vegeta se detuvo, apretó el puno y decidió marcharse a su habitación

Había sido una noche terrible, había discutido con la humana, había discutido con su padre y lo peor de todo es que boicoteaban la posibilidad de obtener la vida eterna, todo le había salido mal.

…

Bulma regreso a la casona muy molesta, pero sobretodo decepcionada.

- _Eres un insensible_ –decía – _Ojala convenzas pronto a tu padre y se marchen de aquí lo más pronto posible, no quiero saber más de ti._

…

Un nuevo día amaneció en el reino del norte, de a poco el invierno comenzaba a menguar, el soberano junto a sus allegados desayuno y después se retiro a dar un paseo por los jardines, Bardock lo escolto…

-Su majestad, disculpe…. Hay algo que necesito decirle -interrumpió la caminata.

El rey se detuvo y se giro para mirar al hombre

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es un asunto sumamente importante su majestad y me temo que es muy delicado.

-¡Habla de una vez! –se altero.

-Su hijo el príncipe Vegeta…ehm… anoche lo vi besando a la princesa terrícola –soltó.

-¡Maldición!... no pensé que llegara tan lejos con esa mujer, creí que solo era un simple capricho… esto es más terrible de lo que pensaba –su capa ondeaba de furia.

-Lo siento su majestad, pero mi deber era decírselo.

-Esa maldita humana pagara… no puedo creer como mi hijo pudo hacer algo así… ¡será ejecutada!

-Es lo que merece esa atrevida.

-De ninguna manera podemos poner sobre aviso a mi hijo, es muy probable que pretenda defender a esa mujer… lo mejor será esperar… debemos preparar todo tendremos dos celebraciones dentro de un mes… la unión de mis hijos y la ejecución de esa mujer

-Me parece una excelente idea su majestad y muy inteligente.

-Así es mi hijo no podrá salvarla de ninguna forma y observara su ejecución, le servirá de lección para no volver a traicionar al imperio. Bardock nadie más que nosotros debe saber de esto…

Bardock asintió, todo marcharía mejor de lo que pensaba.

…

Caulifla fue informada por Bardock de las intenciones del rey, por supuesto esperaba con ansias la llegada de ese día.

…

Vegeta entrenaba cerca del lago donde se había encontrado algunas veces con la princesa, ya había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que se vieron, aunque no lo admitiera se sentía muy extraño, sobre todo al recordar sus palabras… seria cierto que ya no lo quería ver nunca más, no podía sacar sus palabras de su mente y se sentía aturdido y atribulado y aunado a eso su deseo de ser inmortal se había hecho polvo.

…

Bulma trabajaba en el laboratorio, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada y no pensar, no deseaba pensar porque si lo hacía siempre encontraba a Vegeta…

No escucho cuando Yamcha golpeo la puerta, esta estaba semi abierta, así que el guerrero decidió entrar.

-Princesa… estaba caminando por el campo y me encontré estas moras –le ofreció una canasta repleta de ellas, eran las favoritas de Bulma.

-Gracias Yamcha, eres muy amable –tomo una y comenzó a comerla.

-Princesa le sucede algo, hace varios días que no la he visto, la pasa aquí encerrada todo el día

-No es nada Yamcha, solo quiero ocuparme –le sonrió fingida.

-Mmm entiendo… le gustaría ir a pescar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-Está bien… tienes razón, quizá pescar me relaje un poco.

Tights los vio salir, parecían estar riendo, mientras ella estaba tan triste ellos parecían felices, no podía creer que otra vez su hermana se interpusiera… Yamcha era el hombre que ella amaba y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

…

Tarble estaba sentado en la colosal biblioteca, intentado concentrarse en la lectura, pero lo cierto era que en su mente solo existía el rostro de la rubia y el beso que compartieron.

-En unas cuantas semanas me uniré a Kale y jamás podre pensar en Tights… Es ilógico pero mi hermano y yo estamos metidos en el mismo lio y no podemos evitar el destino.

…

Bulma y Yamcha pescaban alegremente charlaban de aquellas veces cuando solian pescar cuando eran niños, recordaban que la princesa era muy torpe en ese entonces y que Yamcha siempre le regalaba sus pescados, desde entonces ella le había tomado profundo aprecio y el con el paso de los anos se fue enamorando de ella.

Asaron el pescado y comieron, se recostaron en el pasto, la brisa los cubría, el clima era cálido allí, Bulma cerró sus ojos por fin sentía algo de paz.

…

Vegeta no podía ni siquiera concentrarse en su entrenamiento, sus pensamientos lo perseguían, necesitaba esas esferas se decía, pero en realidad aunque no lo admitiera necesitaba saber de la humana; contra todo pronóstico y por primera vez dejo su orgullo de lado y decidió ir a buscar a la mujer.

…

Yamcha se giro aun recostado y miro a la mujer, la tranquilidad en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, admirando su belleza oculta… fue acercándose a ella y de pronto la princesa abrió los ojos, inmediatamente se alejo un poco de ella.

-Sucede algo Yamcha

-No es nada princesa, bueno si… es que no puedo contenerme tenerla cerca es para mí tan difícil…

-Yamcha yo…

-Porque no lo intentamos su alteza –le tomo las manos

-Yamcha… yo no –zafo sus manos –Lo siento no puedo, debo ser honesta contigo.

…

Vegeta arribo al lugar justo donde la princesa estaba, allí estaba ese tipo junto a ella y demasiado cerca.

-Otra vez ese gusano… -Cargo una bola de energía a distancia, listo para eliminar al estorbo.

-No puedo mentirte Yamcha… mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más. –Vegeta aun con la bola de energía en la mano se abstuvo un momento de lanzarla contra el humano, cuando escucho a la princesa. –Por eso no puedo corresponderte.

-Pero su alteza… usted sabe que jamás podrá estar con el –Bulma se sorprendió al descubrir que Yamcha sabia a quien se refería.

-Yamcha ¿tu lo sabias?

-Desafortunadamente si, por eso mismo no quiero que se arriesgue, está poniendo su vida en peligro por él, los saiyajin no son buenos su alteza

-Se que no es correcto lo que siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, por favor no pienses mas en mí, yo no…

Yamcha bajo la cabeza.

-Usted jamás podrá corresponderme –termino la frase. –Espero que un dia pueda reflexionar y darse cuenta, con permiso princesa –se retiro completamente abatido del lugar.

Bulma se sintió terrible por el

-Yamcha…

-Deja que se vaya el insecto

-Vegeta, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Al parecer estabas muy entretenida con esa basura.

-Sí, hasta que llegaste tu a arruinarlo todo –se giro para marcharse.

-Hmph, no lo creo, puesto que le dijiste que jamás podrás corresponderle porque me perteneces.

-¿Qué de qué demonios hablas? –

-Escuche todo –bufo.

-Engreído –continuo caminado dejándolo atrás.

Vegeta en movimiento muy rápido se posiciono frente a ella

-¡Ash! ¿Qué es lo quieres? ¿A qué has venido? –expreso irritada.

Le sorprendía verlo allí, a decir verdad el jamás había ido a buscarla, la iniciativa siempre era de ella.

-Por supuesto que no he venido a verte a ti… quiero las esferas ya te lo dije

-Ah entonces supongo que ya convenciste a tu padre –noto en el rostro del príncipe que no lo había convencido.

-Hmph…

-Está bien te las daré cuando los vea marcharse de aquí

-Si me las entregas ahora, todo será más fácil, nadie podrá refutar mis órdenes, tomare el trono y yo seré el rey.

-Vaya si que eres muy ambicioso, así que piensas destronar a tu padre… pues no eso no es lo que habíamos acordado –continuo caminando.

Una vez más se posiciono frente a ella.

-No está en los planes de mi padre marcharse de aquí, el jamás dejara este planeta, es conveniente renegociar humana, el planea deshacerse de los humanos.

\- Bueno si es así, entonces no las entregare

-¡Eres una tonta, acaso crees que los dejaran vivir!

-Conozco a los saiyajin, son despiadados, pero no deben subestimarnos, recuerda que tengo las esferas en mi poder y muchas cosas podrían cambiar.

-Eres una ilusa.

-Y tú eres un idiota, no entiendo a que viniste, ¡no me interesa verte nunca más así que ya déjame en paz! –le grito –Porque no mejor vas con tu prometida

-Eres una mujer vulgar como te atreves a llamarme idiota y no tengo prometida, y no me uniré a nadie, yo jamás acepte ese compromiso –dijo exasperado.

La mujer dejo de caminar y una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en su rostro, sin ocultar su extrema felicidad se giro

-¿Es en serio?... ¿en verdad no te unirás con Caulifla?

-Hmph acaso no escuchaste –añadió aun mas exasperado.

Casi saltaba de alegría, pero intento contenerse.

-Pero ¿cómo? tu padre…

-Jamás permitiré que nadie tome decisiones por mí

En segundos el enojo que sentía hacia él se desvaneció y volvió a brotar la alegría en su corazón, era una noticia genial para ella, tanto que deseaba abrazarlo. Vegeta noto el cambio de estado de ánimo y poco podía creerlo, como pasaba de la rabia a la felicidad, pero podía aprovechar eso.

-Pues es tu vida, tú sabrás lo que haces –trato de disimular.

-Lo mejor es que te dejes de tonterías y me entregues las esferas del dragón, ya te dije cuales son los planes de mi padre.

-No lo sé Vegeta, no sé si pueda confiar en ti

-Huh… está bien, haz lo que quieras humana, estoy seguro que cambiaras de opinión –se marcho volando a toda velocidad.

-Sigue siendo insoportable…- miraba al cielo feliz con la noticia.

…

Caminaba regreso a la casona, cuando observo humo y llamas, inmediatamente corrió con todas sus fuerzas, al llegar observó lo que tanto se temía, la casona se estaba quemando.

-¡Oh no mis padres y Tights!… -afortunadamente Yamcha estaba ayudando a apagar el incendio, Bulma se sumo en la ayuda y lograron sofocar las llamas –Yamcha ¿que ocurrió? –le pregunto.

-No lo pude presenciar, pero su padre me dijo que decenas de aldeanos provocaron el incendio.

-¿Cómo?... y donde están

-Los puse a salvo descuide, están en mi casa

-Gracias Yamcha –la princesa fue en busca de su familia.

Al llegar vio a su padre con una herida en la frente, su madre lo estaba curando.

-Padre Yamcha me conto, ¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes hija, estoy bien, lo que más me preocupa es que planean una rebelión, ya no pueden mas con esta precariedad y vinieron a exigir el derrocamiento del rey Vegeta.

-No puede ser, son unos tontos

-Es lógico que estén furiosos, muchas familias que ahora habitan aldeas cercanas, eran altos nobles, vivían sin ninguna necesidad y ahora pasan hambre, hay niños enfermos y mujeres desprotegidas –Tights le reclamaba a su hermana –Y tú los llamas tontos… nosotros solíamos vivir en el palacio y ahora vivimos en este sórdido lugar, y todo esto es culpa tuya era tu deber defender este planeta a toda costa, mira como estamos ahora, hasta los nuestros nos repudian.

-Tights yo…

-Piensas que tienes la razón de todo, esos saiyajin jamás dejaran nuestro planeta, mira ahora a nuestro padre, su salud ha empeorado y ahora está herido, lo único que nos has ocasionado son problemas y aunado a eso me has quitado al hombre que amo, eso jamás te lo perdonare, tu sabias perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos y no te importo, no puedo llamarte hermana.

-¡Tights es suficiente! –el rey Maximus la detuvo –Tights se marcho enfurecida. –Tranquila hija esto no es tu culpa, yo sé cómo te has esforzado...

-Quiza Tights tenga razón.

-No la tiene, hija ¿ya convenciste a los saiyajin?

-Bueno Vegeta aun no ha logrado convencer a su padre pero…

-Entonces es momento de usar las esferas, no podemos perder más tiempo.

-Padre…

-Hija no hay vuelta atrás, o los saiyajin o nosotros, es por el bien de los nuestros.

-Es que… -pensó en lo que eso significaría –No puedo hacerlo padre.

-¿Qué?…

-Perdóname… no puedo hacer lo que me pides

-Pero ¿! Por qué!?… ellos son nuestros enemigos

-Algunos de ellos no son malos, por favor padre… no podemos hacerlo

-Bulma… no podemos pensar en ellos cuando nuestra gente muere de hambre, hay niños y mujeres enfermos ¿qué te han hecho? deja de decir esas tonterías y entrégame las esferas, lo mejor es que yo las tenga.

-No puedo entregártelas, lo siento padre

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? ¿Cuál es la razón real? –el soberano comenzó a alterarse, sin duda el comportamiento de su hija no era normal.

-Padre, Vegeta tiene una idea, si yo le entrego las esferas el obtendría la vida eterna y se entronaría, así se llevaría a los saiyajin lejos de aquí, quizá si nosotros le entregamos las esferas a él…

-¡Calla!… deja de hablar tonterías, ¿que te ha hecho ese saiyajin? ¡solo escúchate me estas pidiendo que le entreguemos las esferas del dragón a ese saiyajin para que luego el nos elimine y pueda apoderarse de todo el universo!... porque ese es su plan… estas llevándonos a…

-¡No padre! él me dio su palabra.

-Como puedes confiar en la palabra de un despiadado como el… me has decepcionado hija, no existía nadie en quien yo confiara más que en ti, eras mi mano derecha, siempre pensé que tu serias mi sucesora, pero solo me has confirmado mi sospecha.

-Padre… por favor.

-Hace tiempo que notaba tu comportamiento extraño, fuiste ablandándote con los saiyajin y hasta fuiste formando parte de ellos, construiste una relación muy extraña con ese saiyajin… dime la verdad hija… solo quiero que seas honesta… ¿hay algo entre ese saiyajin y tú?

Las lagrimas de la princesa corrieron presurosas a través de sus mejillas, el mirar el rostro decepcionado de su padre, de su amado padre, le dolía mucho y sabia que no podía ocultarle nada. Respiro profundo tomando valor.

-¡Respóndeme!

-No pude evitarlo padre, en verdad yo intente, pero sucedió, sé que no está permitido y que estas decepcionándote ahora mismo, pero.

El anciano se levanto, sus ojos se llenaron de furia enraizada de decepción.

-¡Márchate de aquí y no vuelvas nunca más… nunca lo creí de ti, solo esta aprovechándose de la situación, los saiyajin no tienen buenas intenciones no son humanos… me has decepcionado… no eres más una de nosotros, y no eres más mi hija, has traicionado al imperio y me has traicionado a mí!

Jamás vio a su padre así, jamás le había gritado, la princesa supo que no podía hacer nada más, se marcho tomo su mochila con unas cuantas mudas y por supuesto la capsula con las esferas. Voló en su avión lejos de allí sin rumbo, tuvo que activar el piloto automático, porque sus ojos no le permitían ver, estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, nunca nada en la vida le había dolido más que el rechazo de su padre, amaba a su padre con todo su corazón y haberlo traicionado le hacía sentir miserable, pero a la vez tampoco dejaría que algo malo le ocurriera a Vegeta.

…

Aterrizo en un bosque, se sentó entre los árboles y lloro…

…

-Por fin llegas… ¿dónde has estado? –Tarble le preguntó a su hermano

-No es asunto tuyo

Caulifla vio caminar al saiyajin, se acerco a él con cualquier pretexto, necesitaba ganarse su confianza.

-Su alteza, que gusto verlo, mire han llegado estas telas, son hermosas, cuál de ellas escogerá para la confección de su capa

Vegeta apenas la miro

-Tengo prisa no estorbes –se marcho dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

El rey se había percato de su descortesía.

-Vegeta… no seas descortés con tu prometida, es importante que escoges la tela para tu capa.

-Que no entiendes que no me interesa… porque no te unes tu y dejas de fastidiarme –se marcho a la terraza.

Mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, sintió el débil ki de la princesa Bulma, estaba bastante lejos de donde ella vivía, eso era muy extraño…

…

Estaba oscureciendo, la princesa estaba un poco más calmada no había comido nada ni deseaba hacerlo estaba tan abatida, era considerada una traidora y ahora estaba completamente sola, los truenos comenzaron azotar y anunciaron la llegada de una copiosa lluvia, la mujer corrió veloz a una pequeña cueva, abrazándose, le temía tanto a los truenos, prácticamente la noche ya cubría el bosque, abrió su mochila e intento hacer una fogata, pero la leña y las ramas estaban humedecidas no podía encenderla… por fin lo logro, pero las ventiscas la apagaron muy rápido, tomo los fósforos y lo intento una vez más, ahora había oscurecido completamente, la mujer desesperada y temblando de miedo tomo mas fósforos y continuo intentado mantenerla encendida; pero duraba muy poco… comenzó a desesperarse más le temía demasiado a la oscuridad estando sola y a los truenos, odiaba ese sonido.

-Por favor no te apagues –suplicaba.

Continúo intentando, pero esta vez los fósforos se le cayeron y se humedecieron

-No y ahora que hago –el silencio solo era ocupado por los truenos y la oscuridad era densa. Cubría sus odios y se abrazaba a la vez. –Por favor que se termine ya

…

Pasaron escasos minutos y no soporto estar en la cueva decidió salir, por lo menos no pareció tan oscuro afuera por los truenos, además tendría que buscar un lugar más seguro y buscar algo que le sirviera para prender una nueva fogata.

Mientras caminaba se empapaba, estaba presa de desesperación, ahora estaba completamente sola sin el resguardo de nada. Continúo caminando sin rumbo, sus pasos se hicieron más acelerados, mientras la helada lluvia la mojaba, el sonido de los truenos pareció aumentar y aumento más su nerviosismo, comenzó a correr sin control, continuo huyendo y de pronto choco contra algo muy duro, pero pronto sintió como dos manos la sujetaban con fuerza impidiéndole avanzar, se asusto tanto que no dudo en pelear, lanzando brutales derechazos, todos ellos fueron hábilmente esquivados, excepto uno, que logro encestarle directo en el rostro.

-¡Acaso estás loca!... ¡Debes poner atención humana! –le recrimino una voz conocida.

-Vegeta… -sintió el alivio en su corazón.

El saiyajin alumbro con una pequeña bola de energía, pudo ver sus ojos llorosos e inflamados signo de que había llorado mucho.

-¿Qué haces aquí en este lugar?

Ella bajo la mirada.

-Más bien ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Hmph… yo te pregunte primero.

-Yo nada… solo decidí venir a acampar

-Ahm… y entonces ¿por qué huías como un animal asustadizo?

-No estaba huyendo

-Dudo mucho que una mujer debilucha y llorona como tú quiera estar en un lugar como este… –la miro afirmando con absoluta certeza.

Ella no pudo mentir más.

-Yo… -no pudo contenerse más y se echo a llorar en sus brazos.

El no comprendía que le ocurría, había algo que la había puesto así, sin embargo esa mujer siempre lograba descolocarlo y confundirlo, ella se consoló en su pecho sumergiendo su rostro, como añorando consuelo, Vegeta no sabía como actuar solo dejo que se desahogara.

Cuando se relajo ella misma decidió alejarse un poco de el

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

La princesa contuvo su llanto y limpio un poco sus ojos húmedos.

-Fui declarada traidora del imperio humano.

Vegeta la miro aun mas confundido

-Mi padre no quiere saber más de mi… me pidió las esferas del dragón y yo no pude entregárselas… si yo lo hacia la existencia de todos los saiyajin correría peligro y yo…

-Así que pretendían deshacerse de nosotros… -dijo pensativo -Eres una tonta era una oportunidad única ¿por qué no se las entregaste?

Ella bajo la mirada

-Quizá jamás puedas entenderlo, ni nadie lo haga, pero yo no quiero que eso suceda, hay saiyajins que no son malos

-Hmph… tu ingenuidad puede costarles muy caro.

-¡Y que querías que se las entregara para que tu desaparecieras! –en esa exigua luz se miraron guardando por unos segundos silencio.

El no supo que responder en sus ojos encontró la respuesta, pero aun así, le costaba mucho trabajo comprenderla; como había desaprovechado esa valiosa oportunidad, como fue capaz de traicionar a los suyos.

-Estoy condenada Vegeta, me condene el día que traicione a mis principios y deberes… el mismo día que descubrí que te amaba – exclamo casi en un susurro.

El saiyajin estaba enmudecido, sus palabras estaban otra vez descolocándolo, hablar de eso era tan incomodo para él, pero allí estaba la razón de todo del porque la mujer cometió esa idiotez, era sin duda estúpida, pensaba, pero esas palabras hacían eco en su corazón y aunque renegara parecía llenarlo por completo, sin embargo el no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello, que hacer o que decir, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Pero es imposible evitarlo, lo intente con todo mi corazón…

-Está lloviendo demasiado, necesitas encontrar un lugar seguro –desvió el tema, a proposito, y sin quererlo se comporto demasiado cortes.

Caminaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que encontraron un sitio seguro, el saiyajin prendió una fogata con su energía.

Vegeta, se quito su capa que estaba completamente mojada, afortunadamente, no se había mojado sus ropas. Bulma si estaba completamente empapada, abrió su mochila y saco una muda, inmediatamente se percato que Vegeta seguía allí, pero afuera había un diluvio se mojaría eso era seguro.

-Ahm…Vegeta podrías voltearte por favor –expreso sonrojada.

El saiyajin no comprendió hasta que observo lo que la mujer pretendía, inmediatamente se giro para darle espacio a cambiarse, era demasiado incomodo.

Ella estaba aun mas incomoda, pero muy dentro de ella la curiosidad crecía.

-Listo puedes voltearte.

El saiyajin observo la fogata y miro el sitio seguro, ya no había motivo para que siguiera allí, ya le había ayudado lo suficiente a esa mujer.

-Adiós humana, espero que no entregues a nadie las esferas.

Justo cuando le iba a contestar un estruendoso trueno se escucho y ella dio un brinco y grito asustada abrazándose a el

-Es increíble ver el escándalo que provocas solo por un simple trueno eres una miedosa

-Lo siento… –decía temblando.

Algo que no paso desapercibido por el saiyajin, en verdad estaba muerta de miedo, todo su cuerpo producía espasmos.

-Es mejor que te sientes junto a la fogata –hacia frio, ella le hizo caso y extrajo una manta de su mochila y se cubrió con ella.

-Porque no te sientas, por favor solo quédate un rato hasta que la lluvia cese –le suplico.

-Hmph… no tengo remedio, si no lo hago harás un escándalo

-Muchas gracias Vegeta -le sonrió. Coloco las manos cerca de la fogata para tomar calor. –Desde que era una niña le temo a los truenos, recuerdo que mis padres salieron una noche, fueron a una celebración, mi hermana los acompañó y yo decidí quedarme en el palacio, odiaba esas reuniones… cuando anocheció decidí salir a mirar las luciérnagas que estaban cerca del lago, camine y camine a toda prisa ansiosa por llegar, sabia del hermoso espectáculo que me esperaba, así que burle a toda la servidumbre, y salí rumbo al lago; cuando llegue, las mire allí estaban tan brillosas… me senté un rato a seguir admirándolas, no supe cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero regrese a la realidad, cuando sentí unas gotitas mojarme el cabello, mire al cielo había tormenta electrica, decidí levantarme y volver al palacio, la lluvia comenzó a precipitarse tan copiosa que el pasto se enlodo, mientras caminaba caí y me lastime la rodilla, los truenos comenzaron a resonar tan fuerte y las luciérnagas habían desaparecido, no veía nada más que la luz de los truenos, intente levantarme, pero parecía como si la lluvia me aplastara, pronto un árbol se incendio justo frente a mí y se partió en dos, cayó encima de mí una mitad, cayo justo sobre mis piernas, yo era demasiado pequeña y no podía salir, me dolía tanto y yo solo gritaba en auxilio, pero lo único que se escuchaba eran los truenos; no sé cuantas horas pasaron, pero es seguro que se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia y uno de los guardias me encontró… sin duda fue una experiencia traumática para mí.

Vegeta la escuchaba con atención, mientras sus ojos permanecían en las llamas de la fogata. La mujer abrazaba sus rodillas y continúo.

-Es por eso que le temo tanto a los truenos y a la oscuridad… pero tampoco soporto el silencio absoluto.

Para Vegeta era nuevo el sentarse a escuchar a alguien, sobre todo a alguien que se abriera, que le abriera sus temores, como saiyajin sabia que no podía contarle a nadie de sus debilidades porque aprovecharían la oportunidad para atacarle, sin embargo esta mujer le tenía una confianza absoluta a él y aun no comprendía por qué.

-¿Cuáles son tus temores Vegeta?

El se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-Yo no tengo temores –expreso de inmediato.

-Vamos Vegeta, puedes confiar en mí, estamos muy lejos de todos, nadie podrá escucharnos y yo te prometo que no lo diré jamás –lo miro

El desvió la mirada, su incomodidad creció.

-Deja de irritarme, ya te dije que yo no conozco de temores, yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie

-No te creo –el la miro sorprendido –No importa cuán poderoso seas, todos tenemos algún temor, eso es lo que permite protegernos y mejorar, reconocer nuestros temores no es malo

El permaneció callado temía que si contestaba, la mujer seguiría persiguiéndole con el tema, ella comprendió que por el momento no debía hostigarlo, con naturalidad coloco su cabeza en el hombro del príncipe, inmediatamente el saiyajin sintió el calor en su hombro y observo sus cabellos, no tuvo ni siquiera la intención de alejarse, dejo que ella descansara su cabeza, cubrió a Vegeta con un pedazo de manta, sintió una calidez extrema brotarle desde el interior, tranquilidad, paz absoluta, el silencio hablo, poco a poco el sueno los fue venciendo y se quedaron completamente dormidos.

CONTINUARA…

 **Hola muchas gracias por leer, perdón por las faltas ortográficas pero mi teclado esta loco, estoy tratando de corregir el problema; les agradezco todos sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya viene lo mejor queridos lectores no dejen de leer. Hasta pronto.**


	25. Chapter 24: Debilidad y Secretos

**CAPITULO 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Debilidad y secretos**

Las gotitas de humedad a causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior, resbalaban de entre las hojas de la vegetación caducifolia, generando lodazales; los animales salieron de sus guaridas y disfrutaron del paisaje, los pajarillos entonaron su canto matutino y fueron los mismos que despertaron al príncipe saiyajin; quien se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo junto a la humana, había dormido a su lado y ella parecía abrazarlo, parpadeo un par de veces para comprobar aquella realidad, sin embargo a pesar que se maldijo a sí mismo, todo se detuvo al contemplarla dormir, parecía estar tan placida, el jamás podría dormir así, sus ojos parecían sometidos a algún abducido letargo, observaba sus largas pestanas y la blanquecina piel de su rostro, su atención se prolongo a la comisura de sus labios, sin atisbos de ninguna tintura, de esas que solían usar las mujeres humanas y también las saiyajin, sin embargo el color natural de sus labios era de un rosado único, sus labios lo estaban llamando tan tentadoramente que le costaba contenerse; negó con la cabeza varias veces negándose a pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo, se incorporo velozmente, cuando observo una mochila, sus ojos se detuvieron justo allí, avanzo lentamente hasta tomar la mochila, intuyo que la mujer debía guardar allí la capsula con las esferas, sin dudarlo un segundo y guiado por su ambición abrió velozmente la mochila y encontró la capsula que buscaba, justo cuando iba a tomarla, escucho a la mujer de cabellos azules despertarse; al abrir sus ojos lo miro, inmediatamente el príncipe abandono sus intenciones y se alejo lo mas que pudo de allí dándole la espalda.

-Vegeta… ya estas despierto.

El prefirió aparentar que ni siquiera la escucho.

-Tengo mucha hambre, deberíamos buscar algo de comer ¿no crees?

-Deberías hacerlo tú, yo me marchare.

-Te irás… pero – bajo la mirada al darse cuenta que no podía detenerlo.

-Espero que puedas sobrevivir sola y no te acobardes con una simple tormenta –se elevo en los cielos y se fue.

Sentía una sensación tan extraña en su interior, cada día sentía más apego por esa mujer, dejarla allí le produjo una sensación de vacío al igual que su plan frustrado por obtener las esferas del dragón. Ella encogió los hombros al verse otra vez sola, la sensación de abandono y soledad la embargaron recordando que ahora era una exiliada del reino humano y sin saber que también lo sería del reino del norte y no le esperaba ningún futuro.

…

Vegeta arribo al palacio y se encontró de frente con su padre, su mirada parecía decirlo todo, lo miraba con desaprobación y podía asegurar todo lo que diría.

-No regresaste al palacio anoche, ¿dónde demonios estuviste? –frunció el seno furioso.

-Hmph, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-He tomado una decisión Vegeta; es terrible saber que mi primogénito, mi heredero al trono, sucumbió ante los artificios de una vulgar humana. –Vegeta apretó los puños ante semejante declaración –Me resistí por mucho tiempo a la verdad, pero ya que en nuestra familia no existen los secretos, hablaremos con absoluta franqueza.

En ese instante el príncipe pensó en marcharse y dejar con la palabra en la boca a su padre, no quería escucharlo, mucho menos que el aludiera a ese asunto del que siempre intentaba escapar.

-¡Me escucharas te guste o no! –alzo la voz, haciendo que el saiyajin detuviera su andar –Por algún motivo ruin caíste en el embrujo de la humana y ella se ha convertido en tu perdición, sabes lo que estipula la ley, esta aplica para todos sin excepción, has condenado a nuestra familia, a nuestra sangre… pero no te preocupes nadie sospechara de ello, podemos corregir tu error, la única forma es deshacernos de esa mujer.

Los ojos del príncipe se exorbitaron

-He decretado la sentencia de ejecución de la princesa Bulma

El corazón de Vegeta pareció detenerse y las últimas palabras de su padre parecían no ser escuchadas.

-…Así terminaran todos nuestros problemas y tu volverás a ser quien eras.

Las imágenes se algolparon en la mente del saiyajin, los ojos azules de la mujer, sus risas y todos los momentos que habían compartido, sus ojos llorando por él cuando peleo contra Cooler y las otras tantas en que ella fue su escudo contra los ataques de ese mismo. Recordó sus palabras, aquellas dos palabras que aun le costaba trabajo entender

 _-Te amo Vegeta…_

Apretó brutalmente sus puños y sus ojos parecieron hincharse contra su padre

 _-¡_ Si tu le tocas un solo pelo a Bulma, juro que lo pagaras padre! –se retiro enfurecido –topándose a Bardock quien escuchaba detrás de las puertas.

El súbdito se acerco al rey.

-Disculpe su majestad, pero no pude evitar escuchar…

-¡Comprendes lo que le ha sucedido a mi hijo, un saiyajin de su clase protegiendo a una miserable humana!… ¿¡Por qué!? No lo comprendo.

-No es culpa del príncipe su majestad, toda la culpa es de esa mujer, no sabemos qué artimañas haya utilizado, pero es muy peligrosa, ha puesto a su alteza en contra de los suyos, si me permite creo que lo más conveniente es ejecutarla de una vez, presiento que su alteza la alertara e intentara protegerla.

-Yo creo lo mismo… aun así no quiero actuar impulsivamente, mi hijo por ahora está furioso y sabemos de lo que es capaz, lo mejor es esperar un poco además deseo que su muerte sea tortuosa.

Vegeta ingreso a sus aposentos, la situación se había salido de control, ahora la humana corría peligro, de un momento a otro llevarían el decreto a cabo, su preocupación creció, no tenía el apoyo de los suyos, estaba completamente sola.

-¡Demonios a mi no me interesa!… lo único que me interesa de esa terrícola son las esferas del dragón…

…

Kakarotto salió a escondidas de su padre, necesitaba ver a su hijo, no se percato que era seguido por Kale, aterrizo justo frente a la casita donde vivían su hijo y su mujer, era la hora perfecta, pues no se encontraba el padre de Milk.

Kale se sorprendió al ver a la mujer pero mucho más de su recibimiento y que sostenía a un bebe en brazos.

-Hijo… te he extrañado, cada vez que te veo estas más grande –reía mientras lo sostenía en brazos.

El corazón de Kale se congelo, Kakarotto también sostenía un romance clandestino con una mujer humana y lo peor de todo es que tenían un hijo.

-¡No puede ser posible! -casi fue escuchada al perder el equilibrio ante semejante descubrimiento.

Remiro a la morena, le parecía una mujer simple sin gracia alguna, porque saiyajins tan poderosos como Vegeta y él se fijarían en especies así

Decidió volar lejos de allí

-Esto es muy grave… muy grave si se enteran, mataran a Kakarotto –se decía mientras volaba

Se encontró a Bardock en el camino, su angustia creció cuando lo vio.

-Señorita Kale ¿se encuentra bien?… -le pregunto al verla tan angustiada.

-Ah yo… si por supuesto, quede de ver a mi hermana es mejor que me apresure sino me reganara.

Bardock intuyo que algo muy malo había sucedido, esa chiquilla no podía ocultar nada.

…

Kale se dirigió a su hermana, Caulifla noto algo extraño en su rostro.

-Hermana ¿qué ha pasado? te ves pálida.

-No es nada, solo estoy agotada.

-Mmm, sabes que jamás has podido engañarme, habla de una vez

Ella pensó en si debía decirlo o no, pero no había nadie más en el mundo en quien ella confiara más que en Caulifla.

-Está bien… seguí a Kakarotto hasta las tierras del sur, me dio curiosidad por saber que haría allá tan lejos… y mas fue mi sorpresa al verlo con una humana.

-¿Cómo?

-Kakarotto tiene una relación con una mujer humana y además tienen un hijo

-¡Vaya! -se sorprendió la bella saiyajin –¿Estás segura?

-Si –asintió

-Jamás lo hubiera creído… al parecer hay una epidemia de saiyajins que se involucran con humanas.

-Hermana sabes lo que eso significa… si alguien se entera lo ejecutaran

Caulifla la miro

-Si lo sé, pero creo que su padre debería saberlo, dudo que deje que asesinen a su hijo, pero si es necesario que eliminen a esa mujer y a ese asqueroso hibrido.

-No lo sé hermana, quizá deberíamos guardar silencio –decía decepcionada, después de todo ella estaba enamorada de él.

-Déjamelo a mí.

…

Bardock hacía guardia en la terraza principal extrajo del interior de su armadura aquel bello dije.

- _Han pasado ya tantos años, aun puedo ver tus ojos en mis pensamientos_ –decía mientras cerraba sus ojos. Dejo un momento su terraza e ingreso a sus aposentos, para que Kakarotto continuara la guardia se sorprendió al no encontrarlo –¿!Donde demonios te has metido chiquillo!? –Murmuro molesto –de pronto golpearon a su puerta

Se dirigió a abrirla de inmediato, pero no había nadie, busco con la mirada entre los pasillos y luego observo, una pequeña hoja de papel, la levanto y leyó. Tenía escrito unas coordenadas.

-¿Pero qué es esto?... al parecer está muy lejos de aquí – era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que ese lugar debía guardar algún secreto, así que emprendió su viaje hasta aquellas lejanas tierras.

Aterrizo justo a escasos metros de la casa de Milk.

-Parece una humilde casucha… porque quisieron que viniera hasta aquí –y justo cuando iba a investigar, escuchó la voz de su hijo, lo vio despidiéndose de aquella mujer humana con la que lo había encontrado una vez, pero lo que más le horrorizo fue ver al bebe.

Apretó los puños al saber toda la verdad –Voló a toda velocidad de regreso al palacio.

-¡Pagaras tu estupidez Kakarotto, me encargare de aniquilar a esas escorias y a ti te daré tu merecido!

…

Bulma recordaba las palabras duras de su padre, porque no la comprendían, porque simplemente la juzgaban.

-No sé cuánto tiempo podre soportar esta situación, no me gusta estar sola… será que algún día mi padre pueda perdonarme… me gustaría que Vegeta pudiera visitarme otra vez –hablaba consigo misma, muy pronto escurecería, y eso era lo que más temor le causaba, no había cargado con nada, solo unas cuantas mudas y las esferas del dragón. –No puedo usarlas como mi padre hubiera querido, porque no puedo dejar que a Vegeta le ocurra algo.

…

Vegeta medito en silencio durante todas esas horas, sabía que las palabras de su padre se cumplían y que se había encaprichado con destruir a esa mujer, porque aunque le pesara sabia muy en el fondo que ese era su punto débil y su padre no descansaría hasta aniquilarlo.

 _-Príncipe… jamás debes mostrarte débil ante los demás, tu provienes de la raza guerrera más poderosa de todo el universo… debes asegurarte de ser siempre respetado; las debilidades siempre serán aprovechadas por el enemigo, por ese debes deshacerte de todas ellas, solo son un estorbo en la vida de un saiyajin…_

Recordó las palabras de su padre, cuando el aun era un pequeño niño.

-¿Debilidades?... mi debilidad… No esa humana no es mi debilidad ¡Yo no tengo debilidades! Yo soy un saiyajin el más poderoso, todos están equivocados, esa humana no me interesa –se decía

 _-He decretado la sentencia de ejecución para la princesa Bulma…_

 _-Está prohibido… prohibido…_

 _-Los saiyajin no se mezclan con razas inferiores…_

 _-Es una deshonra para nuestro linaje, para nuestra familia mezclar nuestra sangre real…_

-¡Demonios! –se dejo caer de rodillas y llevo sus manos a su rostro –estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Pensó detenidamente, intentado relajarse, quizá debía advertirla…

-Necesito esas malditas esferas, hoy mismo serán mías –salió volando a toda velocidad rumbo al bosque donde ahora habitaba la humana.

…

La noche empezó a cubrir las profundidades de ese bosque, no había lluvia pero si oscuridad y la temperatura parecía descender.

-Debo acostumbrarme a esto, ya no soy una chiquilla… nada malo pasara soy una guerrera después de todo –decía para sí misma dándose valor.

Camino rumbo a la cueva, pero miro frente a ella al saiyajin que la miraba de una manera tan extraña, jamás había visto incertidumbre en esos ojos profundos.

-Vegeta…

-Humana, ya no hay más tiempo te exijo que me entregues las esferas del dragón -sus ojos para nada eran amenazantes, al contrario escondían una profunda preocupación, la mujer no tardo en darse cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Haz lo que te ordene

-No dime ¿qué paso?

-No ocurrió nada, sino me entregas las esferas ahora…

La mujer se acerco a él y se posicionó a escasos centímetros de el

-Estas muy preocupado Vegeta, jamás te había visto así, por favor dime que ocurre

Él le desvió la mirada.

-No te dejare en paz hasta que me digas la verdad.

El resoplo.

-Mi padre quiere eliminarte.

La mujer bajo la mirada, sabia cual era el motivo, junto sus manos y las entrecruzo.

-Pues si ese es mi destino que así sea, después de todo ya a nadie le importa –añadió con tristeza.

El saiyajin se sorprendió a sobremanera.

-¡Acaso eres idiota!…

-¿Por qué? no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, jamás le ganare a los saiyajin, lo supe desde el día que perdí la batalla frente a ti

Los labios del saiyajin se sellaron, no podía responder.

-Lo he perdido todo Vegeta, ya no tengo nada, mi padre se decepciono de mi, mi madre y mi hermana también, perdí a mis amigos y mi pueblo me aborrece, soy una traidora para ellos –una lagrima descendió de sus ojos –Aun así no me importa más… si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría… porque pase lo que pase yo siempre te elegiría a ti

El saiyajin se congelo, ella había sacrificado todo por él.

-La verdad es que… nunca dejaría que algo malo te ocurriera, aunque jamás entiendas mis sentimientos, no puedo evitar amarte Vegeta y si esa es la sentencia que tengo que pagar por hacerlo, lo hare.

A pesar que ya había escuchado esas dos palabras antes de sus labios, esa noche por primera vez, resonaron tan profundo en su ser y por fin las comprendió.

Su cuerpo reacciono sin trabajar su mente; la abrazo, ella estaba completamente sorprendida.

-Nadie jamás, por ningún motivo podrá tocarte un pelo –susurro.

Un escalofrió se prolongo en el interior de la mujer.

Ella levanto el rostro para mirar sus ojos y estos parecían renovados de determinación, estaba hablando completamente en serio. Ambos acercaron sus labios y se fundieron en un beso profundo…

…

-No puedo creer que nuestra hija nos haya traicionado así –decía la reina

-Mi hermana perdió la cabeza por un saiyajin, jamás lo hubiera sospechado, ella los aborrecía…

-Es una tragedia del destino, nuestra familia estará marcada por la deshonra

-¡Silencio! es suficiente, no quiero que se vuelva a hablar de eso, ni de Bulma –añadió el rey Maximus.

…

Kakarotto ingreso al palacio, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas había compartido bellos momentos con su mujer y su pequeño hijo.

-Así que has estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo –la voz sepulcral de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… ¿a qué te refieres padre? – su voz se torno temblorosa.

-Crees que nunca me iba a dar cuenta que sigues viendo a esa asquerosa mujer humana y que procreaste a un engendro con ella

El corazón de Kakarotto se paralizo.

-¡No creí que fueras tan imbécil… no soy el único que lo sabe, sabes lo que ocurrirá!…

-¡No lo permitiré, los protegeré a cualquier costo!

-Ha… no tu no harás nada yo mismo me encargare de destruirlos y a ti también te hare pagar y me encargare de que trabajes en las mazmorras de por vida.

-¡No me importa lo que pienses padre, luchare por mi familia, jamás dejare que les hagas daño y si tengo que matarte para evitarlo lo hare! –lo enfrento finalmente

Una brutal bofetada golpeo el rostro del joven saiyajin.

-¡Insolente!, ¿!como te atreves a retarme!?… eres un iluso si crees que podrás contra mí, es mejor que cierres la boca o es que acaso también quieres morir, puedo olvidar que soy tu padre.

-Lo sé, tú jamás has sido mi padre, jamás me trataste como uno, aquí en este planeta conocí la felicidad, comprendí lo que era ser amado y a amar también, lo que es la confianza y la lealtad…

-¡Imbécil!… ¿de que te sirven esos estúpidos sentimientos?

-Pase lo que pase no podrás hacer nada padre –se marcho el saiyajin dejando sorprendido a su padre.

-El amor solo te debilita y la pérdida te aniquila para siempre –bajo la mirada

….

- _Debo protegerlos, debo llevar a Milk a otro sitio, un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarlos_ –pensaba el saiyajin.

…

Vegeta y Bulma por fin cortaron el beso, los labios de la mujer estaban un poco hinchados y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Está oscureciendo… adelántate a la cueva, iré a buscar algo de comida –dijo con su típica expresión seria.

-Ahm… si de acuerdo –mientras caminaba, su sonrisa creció al darse cuenta que Vegeta no se marcharía, eso significa que se quedaría a su lado, jamás escucharía de sus labios decirle alguna palabra cariñosa, pero sus acciones hablaban por él, entro a la cueva y avivo la fogata.

El saiyajin sabia que lo mejor por ahora era quedarse a su lado y pensar en algo para evitar que su padre efectuara la ejecución, debía pensar muy bien cómo actuar, además no quitaría el dedo del renglón obtendría esas esferas a como diera lugar.

Pocos minutos después, el saiyajin arribo a la cueva con un animal recién cazado y varios frutos, raíces y agua. Las dejo caer al suelo, la mujer se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que obtuvo todos esos alimentos.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a calentar la carne y cortar los frutos, el saiyajin se sentó y cerró los ojos para meditar un poco.

-No debes preocuparte, es seguro que contigo a mi lado estaré bien –dijo mientras preparaba la cena.

El saiyajin la miro permaneciendo en silencio, lo cierto era que su padre seguro ya estaba planeando un ataque y no desistiría en asesinarla.

…

…

Caulifla fue en busca de Bardock, era el único que podría informarle de todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Bardock… qué bueno que te encuentro, desde ayer ni siquiera he podido hablar con su majestad y no he visto al príncipe por aquí, ¿sabes lo que ocurre?

Bardock tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la saiyajin

-Han ocurrido muchas cosas… y no le va a agradar nada escucharlas –dijo serio.

-Habla…

-El príncipe se ha marchado del palacio, enfrento a su padre y le ha hecho saber que no seguirá sus órdenes, por lo pronto la ceremonia de unión no se llevara a cabo.

-¡Eso es terrible, no se puede suspender la unión! ya todos sabían de la ceremonia, además el rey no estará de acuerdo con eso; y ¿a donde fue?

-El príncipe decidió marcharse justo cuando su padre le informo del decreto de ejecución de la maldita humana.

-Eso quiere decir que el…

-Sí, se marcho con ella, el príncipe perdió por completo la cabeza por esa mujer.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿!como es que todo esto sucedió!?… cómo es posible que prefiera a esa mujer antes que a los suyos, ¿donde quedo su orgullo de saiyajin?.

-Hmph… eso no es todo, es seguro que la proteja contra todo y es a lo que le teme su majestad.

-Debe de ser ejecutada inmediatamente… Bardock, por favor tienes que ayudarme, esa mujer debe morir ya.

-Su majestad está planeando su ejecución, por lo pronto no es recomendable intentar hacer algo, si desatamos la furia del príncipe es seguro que algo muy malo ocurrirá.

-Entiendo, pero alguien tiene que parar a esa basura.

-Créame que el más interesado en desaparecer a toda la especie humana soy yo…

…

Kakarotto arribo a la casita de Milk, su corazón comenzó a estremecerse, en cuanto vio la puerta abierta y los muebles destruidos…

-Milk… ¡Milk! ¿Donde estas? -comenzó a desesperarse.

-Un infeliz de los tuyos se la llevo a ella y a mi nieto y yo ni siquiera pude hacer nada –una voz conocida salió de entre las penumbras, se trataba del padre de la morena.

-¡Maldición mi padre se la llevo! no llegue a tiempo –se lamento.

-¡Eres un maldito por tu culpa mi hija y mi nieto serán masacrados seguramente! –expreso el hombre con voz audiblemente alcoholizada.

-Tenga por seguro que la traerá de vuelta sana y salva aunque tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer –salió volando a toda velocidad del lugar.

…

Vegeta y Bulma cenaron en silencio, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, sus vidas habían cambiado por completo, y lo que seguiría seria luchar a muerte por sobrevivir.

-Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, la temperatura está bajando –expreso la mujer.

Cada uno se acostó en un sitio distinto evitando la cercanía, sabían que debían tener prudencia. Les costó mucho trabajo poder dormir.

…

…

 _-Es demasiado tarde ya, ha pasado tiempo además nuestras vidas ya fueron escritas por alguien más, aunque mis sentimientos están intactos…_

 _-Princesa… yo haría cualquier cosa por usted si usted me pidiera enfrentarlos a todos y huir lejos donde nadie pudiera molestarnos yo…_

 _-Es imposible sabes cuál es mi deber, pronto seré nombrada reina y ya he dado luz a dos príncipes uno de ellos será heredero al trono…_

 _-Cada día es más difícil fingir que nada ocurre, pero puedo resistir mientras pueda verla y tenerla cerca, es la única razón por la que estoy aquí…_

 _Un objeto se cayó la princesa y el saiyajin miraron asustados al saberse escuchados, la princesa salió y miro a su pequeño hijo mirarla con sus ojos profundos aunados con un ápice de sorpresa_

 _-¿!Que estás haciendo aquí niño!?_

 _-Nada solo caminaba –expreso el pequeño con simpleza._

 _-¡Escúchame muy bien… no debes decirle a nadie lo que escuchaste! –le dijo tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos._

 _-¿Por qué madre?_

 _-¡Insolente!… ¡solo haz lo que te digo! –alzo la voz._

 _-Hmph… no me interesan tus oscuros secretos –espeto_

 _-Eres un demonio, haz sido la desgracia de mi vida, la más grande, tu arruinaste mi vida por tu culpa estoy condenada a esta prisión…_

 _Los rayos salían disparados de aquella habitación, su energía era desmesurada que nadie podía contener…_

…

…

-No, todo esto es culpa tuya no mía… ¡desaparece de mi vida madre! –el saiyajin se removía de un lado a otro

Sus murmullos despertaron a Bulma, lo miro intranquilo, removiéndose.

 _-_ Otra vez está teniendo pesadillas… -se arrodillo junto a él y tomo un paño para secarle el sudor y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos con ternura. –Tranquilo todo está bien, solo es una pesadilla

El saiyajin comenzó a escuchar en sus sueños una voz suave que lo tranquilizaba y poco a poco fue despertando.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y miro a la peliazul a su lado acariciando sus cabellos.

-Bebe un poco de agua –le ofreció amablemente

El saiyajin la bebió de prisa y se incorporo sin levantarse por completo.

-Vegeta, en distintas ocasiones te he escuchado hablar entre sueños y has tenido pesadillas, quieres hablar de eso.

El saiyajin decidió levantarse.

-Entiendo que es incomodo para ti hablar de ello, pero siempre hablas de una mujer, de tu madre, ¿qué ocurrió con ella?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Ya veo, quizá no me tienes confianza para hablar de ello, lo único que te puedo decir es que puedes confiar en mi… sabes cuando yo era niña hubo muchas ocasiones en que sentí rechazo por parte de mi madre, porque yo no era como ella quería que fuera, siempre me comparaba con mi hermana y no desistía de hacerla ver superior en todos los aspectos, ella decía que mi padre tenía la culpa de que yo fuera tan rara, porque me consentía en todo, jamás la escuche decir que se sintiera orgullosa de mi, ni siquiera cuando formamos el ejercito elite y obtuvimos innumerables victorias, jamás me reconoció nada y justo ahora debe de estar aun mas decepcionada de mi, pero he comprendido que quizá nunca seré lo suficientemente buena para ella y no gastare mi vida en querer complacerla a ella ni a nadie, hare lo que creo que es correcto y seré firme en todas mis convicciones…

-Hmph… nuestras vidas no son tan distintas humana

-Es verdad quizá por eso podemos comprendernos el uno al otro; sea lo que haya pasado con tu madre creo que debes olvidarlo y estar tranquilo…

-Me odiaba porque era el único que sabía lo que escondía

-Quieres decir que tu madre tenía un secreto

El saiyajin solo asintió.

-Creo que debes volver a dormir, te hará bien descansar –quiso evitar que siguiera atormentándose, lo que fuera debía haber sido terrible, para tener siempre pesadillas con ella.

-Ella no deseaba ser reina nunca lo quiso, su clase noble la hundió en un abismo. –continuo hablando, Bulma se sorprendió, era la primera vez que se abría así con ella y estaba segura que jamás se había abierto con nadie.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Traiciono las leyes saiyajin

Bulma no estaba comprendiendo a que se refería exactamente, pero prefería no intentar abordar mas en el tema porque conocía a Vegeta, debía dejar que él se abriera si es que quería hacerlo.

-No sé exactamente a que te refieres, pero creo que debes estar en paz con tu madre, perdonarla, quizá nunca haya sido su verdadera intención lastimarte.

-¿Perdonarla?... hmph, ella no merecía ni siquiera que la llamara madre… -apretó los puños

-Comprendo… -le tomo tiernamente las manos –Ya no debes recordar lo malo, eso ya paso y ahora todo es diferente, nunca vas estar solo… yo estaré siempre contigo -lo abrazo, los ojos del saiyajin se abrieron como platos siempre lograba ponerlo en ese estado, no comprendía como esa humana lograba arrancarlo tan intempestivamente de sus malos ratos y como lo miraba de una forma tan difícil de entender, pero que llenaba toda su alma de infinita paz.

El olor de sus cabellos lo embriago por completo y la cercanía de su corazón latiendo junto al suyo, la tenía tan cerca de el, tan peligrosamente cerca, esa mujer había despertado en el nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que le atemorizaban mucho más que el enemigo más poderoso, justo en ese momento, temía de sí mismo, de perder el control por completo y estar inerme frente a ella, pero la realidad más paradójica es que no quería alejarse de ella, quería permanecer así escuchando los latidos de su corazón y embriagarse con su aroma, sentir en su pecho sus respiraciones profundas y pausadas y probar sus labios con desenfreno, ese mensaje fue entendido por la mujer quien cerró sus ojos frente al rostro del saiyajin, el acerco sus labios sutilmente a los de ella y los probo una vez más, sus movimientos eran sutiles y profundos a la vez, disfrutando el sabor al máximo de cada pequeño rincón de ellos, ella llevo sus brazos al cuello y el a su cintura los labios del saiyajin se desplazaron a su pequeño cuello blanco y poco a poco fue recostándola, mientras la besaba con pasión…

…

…

Kakarotto llego al palacio observo a su padre de espaldas frente a la terraza principal

-¡Maldito! ¿¡Donde están Milk y mi hijo!? ¿¡Que les has hecho!? –le recrimino enfurecido.

-Ah Kakarotto eres tú, pues tengo que decirte que ellos ya no existen –bufo

-¡Es mentira se que están vivos, pero los tienes escondidos en alguna parte!.

-Sabes que nada me gustaría más que eliminarlos junto con esa princesa humana, pero creo que será imposible ya que si lo hago tendría que hacerle saber a su majestad que mi hijo es otro traidor que se involucro con una sucia humana y no dejare que mueras, pagaras muy caro tu estupidez

-¡No me importa lo que opines! ¡te exijo que me digas ¿donde están mi hijo y mi mujer!?

-Que descanses hijo –Sintió como fue jalado por el brazo y sintió un golpe brutal en el rostro que le hizo sangrar los labios

-No iras a ningún lado, si tengo que matarte a golpes para que me reveles su paradero lo hare, ya nada me importa maldito –su coraje cubrió sus ojos de oscuridad, en verdad no se detendría

Bardock intento patearlo sin éxito, Kakarotto no se iría sin saber de ellos

…

…

-Princesa quisiera ir a buscarla, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que usted está sola, se que lo del saiyajin es pasajero, una relación así es imposible, se que recapacitara… –decía Yamcha mientras alimentaba a Helios quien se veía visiblemente abatido.

…

…

-La princesa Bulma resulto ser una vulgar traidora, se involucro con el príncipe saiyajin, el mayor de los hermanos –expreso un hombre maduro a varios pobladores de unas aldeas aledañas a la casona donde vivían el rey Maximus y su familia.

-Pero que tonterías dices, eso no es posible… -añadió otro poblador.

-Lo es, de muy buena fuente recibí esa información. –alego con total determinación. -La princesa Bulma fue exiliada por su propio padre de las tierras del sur, seguro corrió a buscar refugio a las tierras del norte…

-¿Quién te dijo semejante tontería?

-Esa información es absolutamente genuina pues quien me lo dijo fue la princesa Tights…

CONTINUARA…

.

 **Hola queridos lectores, mil disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto, fue mucho tiempo, pero bueno saben que no abandonare esta historia, cada que me posible actualizo, les agradezco cada uno de sus bellos comentarios… no vayan a dejar de leer que ya exploto la bomba, les deje una probadita, pues este capítulo lo partí a propósito no se vayan a enojar conmigo espero poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Los espero hasta pronto**


	26. Chapter 25:Reconociendo los sentimientos

**Capitulo 25**

.

" **Reconociendo los sentimientos"**

.

El olor de sus cabellos lo embriago por completo y la cercanía de su corazón latiendo junto al suyo, la tenía tan cerca de el, tan peligrosamente cerca, esa mujer había despertado en el nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que le atemorizaban mucho más que el enemigo más poderoso, justo en ese momento, temía de sí mismo, de perder el control por completo y estar inerme frente a ella, pero la realidad más paradójica es que no quería alejarse de ella, quería permanecer así escuchando los latidos de su corazón y embriagarse con su aroma, sentir en su pecho sus respiraciones profundas y pausadas y probar sus labios con desenfreno, ese mensaje fue entendido por la mujer quien cerró sus ojos frente al rostro del saiyajin, el acerco sus labios sutilmente a los de ella y los probo una vez más, sus movimientos eran sutiles y profundos a la vez, disfrutando el sabor al máximo de cada pequeño rincón de ellos, ella llevo sus brazos al cuello y el a su cintura los labios del saiyajin se desplazaron a su pequeño cuello blanco y poco a poco fue recostándola, mientras la besaba con pasión…

…

…

Kakarotto llego al palacio observo a su padre de espaldas frente a la terraza principal

-¡Maldito! ¿¡Donde están Milk y mi hijo!? ¿¡Que les has hecho!? –le recrimino enfurecido.

-Ah Kakarotto eres tú, pues tengo que decirte que ellos ya no existen –bufo

-¡Es mentira se que están vivos, pero los tienes escondidos en alguna parte!.

-Sabes que nada me gustaría más que eliminarlos junto con esa princesa humana, pero creo que será imposible ya que si lo hago tendría que hacerle saber a su majestad que mi hijo es otro traidor que se involucro con una sucia humana y no dejare que mueras, pagaras muy caro tu estupidez

-¡No me importa lo que opines! ¡te exijo que me digas ¿donde están mi hijo y mi mujer!?

-Que descanses hijo –Sintió como fue jalado por el brazo y sintió un golpe brutal en el rostro que le hizo sangrar los labios

-¡No iras a ningún lado, si tengo que matarte a golpes para que me reveles su paradero lo hare, ya nada me importa maldito! –su coraje cubrió sus ojos de oscuridad, en verdad no se detendría

Bardock intento patearlo sin éxito, Kakarotto no se iría sin saber de ellos

…

…

-Princesa quisiera ir a buscarla, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que usted está sola, se que lo del saiyajin es pasajero, una relación así es imposible, se que recapacitara… –decía Yamcha mientras alimentaba a Helios quien se veía visiblemente abatido.

…

…

-La princesa Bulma resulto ser una vulgar traidora, se involucro con el príncipe saiyajin, el mayor de los hermanos –expreso un hombre maduro a varios pobladores de unas aldeas aledañas a la casona donde vivían el rey Maximus y su familia.

-Pero que tonterías dices, eso no es posible… -añadió otro poblador.

-Lo es, de muy buena fuente recibí esa información. –alego con total determinación. -La princesa Bulma fue exiliada por su propio padre de las tierras del sur, seguro corrió a buscar refugio a las tierras del norte…

-¿Quién te dijo semejante tontería?

-Esa información es absolutamente genuina pues quien me lo dijo fue la princesa Tights…

….

-Entonces la princesa se involucro con esa bestia –dijo el otro de ellos.

-Maldita, eso lo explica todo, ella se burlo de todos nosotros, mientras ella disfrutaba los beneficios de involucrarse con ese saiyajin, incluso nos dio su palabra de regresarnos nuestras pertenencias.

-¡Hagámosla pagar a ella y toda su familia! –gritaba la muchedumbre de gente.

-¡Iremos ante al rey Vegeta y le informaremos del pecado de su hijo y esa ramera!

-¡Si, ella y toda su familia deben perecer, son unos traidores!

…

Tights corría con todas sus fuerzas, ya estaba hecho, había echado de cabeza a su propia hermana, la había arrojado a los verdugos, respiraba agitadamente, hasta que llego a un claro y se detuvo cuando sus piernas no pudieron seguir corriendo y se echo de rodillas, con sumo agotamiento.

-Está hecho y no me arrepiento, finalmente ella es una traidora… y además ella me robo la posibilidad de ser feliz

FLASH BACK

 _-Yamcha no tienes que irte_

 _-Es necesario su alteza, debo estar al lado de la princesa es mi deber_

 _-Pero ella es una traidora, ella se involucro con el príncipe saiyajin, aun así quieres seguirla, mi padre la exilio, nos traiciono a todos_

 _-Conozco muy bien los sentimientos de la princesa, aun así, no puedo dejarla sola, estoy seguro que ella recapacitara, siempre ha sido una mujer juiciosa –miro al cielo –Además yo no puedo dejarla sola porque yo… la amo y eso nunca va a cambiar._

 _El corazón de Tights se rompió en mil pedazos, lo escucho de sus propios labios, la rabia infinita la consumió y decidió arrojar a su hermana a las llamas del infierno sin importar las consecuencias._

 _Lo miro partir y el amor que le quedaba hacia su hermana se desvaneció_

-Aun así decides ir tras ella, cuando ella jamás te corresponderá ella ama a ese saiyajin, incluso lo prefirió antes que a nuestro padre.

…

-/

Dime ¿donde están? –Kakarotto estrujo las ropas del cuello de su padre

-Esa mujer humana y el chiquillo morirán eventualmente, no tiene caso que los busques –respondió Bardock con cinismo, mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano la sangre fresca que escurría de sus labios.

-¡No lo permitiré, los encontrare!

-No pierdas mas tu tiempo, es mejor que los dejes morir allí, a que tengan que padecer la tortura de la ejecución, sabes muy bien como se celebran, si en verdad te importan ahórrales ese sufrimiento.

Kakarotto le dio otro puñetazo en el rostro.

-Cállate maldito, jamás lo permitiré… no voy a seguir perdiendo tiempo valioso contigo, los encontrare lo sé –salió disparado a toda velocidad, en busca de su mujer e hijo.

-Imbécil, atesorar sentimientos así no te llevara a nada, hay sentimientos que son imposibles y jamás podrán ser –apretó la mano en un puno y miro con melancolía el horizonte

…

-¡Milk…. Gohan! –gritaba desesperado el joven saiyajin -¡Por favor resistan!

…

La humedad de la celda salitrosa se infiltraba por los muros, refrescando el interior, la mujer arropaba a su bebe, sabía que la temperatura descendía peligrosamente y su pequeño podría enfermarse.

-Estaremos bien hijo, no temas tu padre vendrá a rescatarnos y podremos ser felices, ya lo veras –decía la mujer entre lagrimas, mientras le daba calor a su pequeño.

…

El príncipe saiyajin profundizo los besos explorando aquellos rincones que jamás había recorrido, sus manos la envolvieron fuertemente, mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma deleitándose de el, mientras ella llevaba sus manos temblorosas hasta sus gruesos cabellos negros, jamás hubiera imaginado que en realidad eran tan suaves, el la adhirió a su cuerpo, mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello y clavícula de la mujer, los latidos de la peliazul comenzaron a resonar presurosos, al sentir encima de ella la perfecta anatomía masculina, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, mientras las manos del saiyajin continuaron su viaje de la cintura a los muslos, la peliazul, sintió nerviosismo, era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, su piel estaba respondiendo a esas suaves caricias, apenas podía creer que él pudiera ser tan sutil con ella; y si bien era cierto estaba conteniéndose, sus deseos crecían entre mas conocía con sus manos aquellos rincones jamás explorados del níveo cuerpo de la mujer; mientras ella disfrutaba de sensaciones completamente nuevas que jamás creyó experimentar en su vida, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer otras aéreas de su cuerpo y ella emitió un leve gemido , el saiyajin sonrió al saber que ella también experimentaba el mismo deseo que él, sus labios devoraron nuevamente los labios de la chica, provocando que se enrojecieran e inflamaran, ella lo miro con nerviosismo pero también con seguridad, es verdad tenía miedo, en realidad no tenía idea de que hacer, no tenía experiencia alguna, solo estaba dejándose conducir por el sin saber que el mismo saiyajin tampoco era experto, pero sus instintos eran excelentes maestros en ese momento, ella sonrío, estaba dispuesta a él, lo amaba y no tenía dudas en su corazón, su cuerpo y todo su ser le pertenecían ahora, ella solo deseaba ser suya, sin importar nada, las reglas, los prejuicios, sus propios temores o inseguridades, ella quería que él estuviera absolutamente seguro que ella estaba lista para él y que sin importar nada permanecería a su lado; llevo su rostro hacia atrás y lo relajo, el comenzó a desabotonar la parte superior de sus ropas, en el área donde descansaba su pecho, ella tembló como una hoja, mientras el continuaba, entonces ella comenzó a devolver las caricias, los delgados dedos de la princesa recorrieron la espalda del príncipe y acariciaron su dorso, sintiendo la fuerte textura en sus yemas, el saiyajin desabotono, hasta que el nacimiento de sus senos quedo al descubierto; miro a la mujer a los ojos y pudo distinguir, ellos no podían guardar ningún secreto, allí estaba la verdad en esos hermosos ojos azules, eran como un mar de profundos sentimientos, en los que jamás podría tocar fondo y podría navegar sin naufragar jamás, era tan terriblemente extraño y cálido a la vez, también encontró en ellos una fe infinita, si una plena fe puesta en el, ella estaba inerme ante él y quizá no lo sabía, confiando en el ciegamente, sin dudas sin ningún temor o remordimiento, dejándose llevar por su corriente, sin el miedo de ser arrastrada a un rumbo doloroso o desconocido, al mirarla interpreto en su lenguaje corporal que le estaba invitando no solo a tomarla sino también a entrar en su alma y unirse en verdad en un solo ser, bajando la guardia totalmente para que el pudiera penetrar en ella, mientras él la estudiaba; ella lo miraba también con vehemencia; aguardando a sus próximas acciones veían también su deseo, luego se dio cuenta de que era observada entonces ella, se detuvo en sus ojos negros profundos, antes absolutamente indescifrables, ahora habían retrocedido ante ella bajando la guardia por completo por primera vez y permitiendo ver hacia dentro, ella vio en ellos, una profunda y hermosa calidez, una mirada con interrogantes, miles de preguntas sin responder, que muy dentro de su ser conocían todas las respuestas, pero para alguien como él todo era complicado de entender por su naturaleza, continuo explorando sus ojos y entonces reconoció en ellos… el la estaba mirando ¡con amor!… Su ser tembló desde sus entrañas y en lo más profundo al igual que él, como dos almas conectadas, sintieron esa calidez compartida, ella lo gozo y a él le atemorizo. Allí estaba su mayor temor su mayor debilidad, esa mujer humana lo debilito y lo arrastro a los sentimientos que él consideraba más absurdos, era demasiado tarde ya no podía escapar a la verdad, el lo intento con todo su orgullo y poder, finalmente ella gano, se apodero de lo único que él creyó que no poseía, su corazón, ahora todo estaba claro, le era imposible esconderlo de sí mismo, pero las consecuencias de esos sentimientos eran fatales y lo sabía. Respiro profundo y se detuvo de observarla, cuando escucho el suave susurro de la mujer

-Vegeta… te amo… estoy lista para ti

El escucho sus palabras y no supo cuan profundo calaron en su interior, a pesar de haberlas escuchado antes, ahora cobraban mayor peso; ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por el a entregarse a el sin importar nada, lo vio en sus ojos, lo sintió en su piel, pero rendirse ante ella, no le permitiría conquistar sus ideales, se avecinaba un caos, él tenía otros planes en su vida, sucumbir ante sus deseos solo lo alejaría de sus ambiciones, no podía dejarse arrastrar ahora por sus tontos anhelos, sabiendo todo lo que les esperaba, entonces él se irguió y se levanto, acomodando sus ropas de saiyajin, mientras ella lo miraba sin comprender el porqué se había detenido.

-Vegeta…

El saiyajin se giro para marcharse, inmediatamente la mujer se levanto y le pregunto:

-Vegeta… ¿por qué te detuviste? –pregunto con pronunciada vergüenza, pero debía saber.

-Hay cosas que jamás deben pasar.

Se marcho caminando apresuradamente, ella lo siguió corriendo detrás de el

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?... estuvimos a punto de…

-Es obvio, tú y yo somos de mundos distintos –expreso con absoluta frialdad, en una actitud estoica.

-Sé muy bien que somos de razas distintas, tu eres un saiyajin y yo una humana pero no importa, nosotros podemos ser felices, aunque el mundo esté en contra podemos luchar…

El saiyajin apretó los puños aun de espaldas.

-No te hagas ideas absurdas, a mi lo único que me interesa es el poder y obtener la vida eterna…

\- Si eso lo sé muy bien pero… ¿acaso no hay espacio para mí? -pregunto en un hilo de voz, intentando contener el llanto.

El saiyajin abrió los ojos asombrado ante su pregunta, la miro de soslayo

-No hay espacio para nadie, más que para mis ambiciones –expreso escuetamente.

-Y que mas da Vegeta, yo estaré a tu lado, te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno y no me importa lo que piensen los demás yo puedo…

El saiyajin la dejo hablando ignorándola por completo voló de regreso a la cueva.

La mujer lo siguió, al entrar todas sus ilusiones fueron quebradas en miles de trozos, imposibles de reparar, miro al saiyajin extrayendo de su mochila la capsula que contenían a las esferas.

-Vegeta… -aun no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Esto es lo único que yo quiero de ti –escupió esas palabras duras, mirándola con absoluta frialdad, dicho eso se marcho volando a toda velocidad abandonándola así en ese bosque profundo.

La mujer cayó de rodillas, sentía que su cuerpo se desvanecería en cualquier momento, sus lágrimas fluyeron en sus ojos, y rasgo con sus unas el húmedo suelo.

-¿Qué has hecho?... porque lo hiciste, tu solo me usaste para apoderarte de las esferas del dragón, fue tu ambición la que te llevo a seducirme, por algo como eso tu… ahora lo entiendo… mi padre tenía razón, fui una idiota que se dejo llevar por un saiyajin sin corazón, un monstruo despiadado que lo único que hizo desde que llego fue destruir nuestras vidas –se incorporo con firmeza –Juro Vegeta que te hare pagar por esto, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, no obtendrás la vida eterna y hare lo que debí haber hecho desde siempre, ahora ya no tengo más dudas, lo hare y recuperare la confianza y el amor de mi padre –expreso limpiándose las lagrimas con rabia.

….

El saiyajin volaba a toda velocidad, los remordimientos lo estaban atormentando, sentía un vacio en su interior, pero no había vuelta atrás, debía hacerlo, antes de que fuera inevitable rendirse ante ella, solo le ocasionaría problemas a ambos, era lo mejor que podría hacer por ella y por el mismo, el debía cumplir sus objetivos sin importar que, además ella estaría a salvo sin el temor de ser perseguida por siempre por tener una relación clandestina, aunque fuese difícil de entender el creía que eso era lo mejor, el seria un ser inmortal y gobernaría todo el universo no tendría tiempo para esas trivialidades del amor, el tenia mucho por hacer, ahora el futuro estaba en sus manos, pero de algo si estaba completamente seguro, debía irse de ese planeta muy pronto quedarse allí representaba un enorme peligro lo sabía, estar lejos era la decisión más sabia, apartaría para siempre su única debilidad.

…

-¿Qué hacen aquí humanos?... no está permitido su presencia en el palacio –expreso uno de los guardias saiyajin que custodiaba la entrada.

-Solicitamos una audiencia con el rey, es muy importante –hablo el humano.

-Su majestad no los recibirá, ¡márchense y no me hagan perder el tiempo! –amenazo.

-Espere… es sobre su hijo, el príncipe Vegeta, debemos informarle algo muy importante.

El guardia se detuvo a pensar unos segundos…

-Aguarden aquí, veré si su majestad desea recibirlos.

Minutos después, el guardia les indico que serian recibidos y los escolto hasta el gran salón, ambos hombres se sonrieron.

-Y bien ¿que es lo que desean informar sobre mi hijo? –el soberano fue directo al grano.

Los hombres lo miraron nerviosos su sola presencia resultaba imponente.

-Ehm… -uno de ellos intento conservar la calma e informarle lo que debía –Su majestad, hemos venido hasta aquí, porque hemos descubierto algo terrible que involucra a su hijo mayor –expreso uno de ellos con valor.

El rey lo miro con aturdimiento

-Entonces que esperas, ¡habla de una vez! –ordeno impaciente.

-Si su majestad –sintió su corazón retumbar de miedo –Su hijo el príncipe, tiene una relación clandestina con la princesa Bulma; sabemos que sus leyes son severas al respecto y por eso le pedimos la cabeza de la princesa, se ha convertido en una traidora y también la ejecución de toda su familia es necesaria, ellos lo sabían y lo han ocultado. –respiro el hombre complacido de su afirmación.

El rey estoico se levanto de su trono y frunció el seno.

-Asi que todo el mundo ya lo sabe –dijo visiblemente molesto –Hmph, por supuesto que esa mujer será torturada a muerte, cometió un acto aberrante y muy grave, ya hemos decretado su ejecución, muy pronto ella perecerá… pero lo que me sorprende es que ustedes quieran la cabeza de su rey –añadió con ironía.

-Toda esa familia son un montón de traidores, ellos la encubrieron y seguramente la esconden, además, es inútil tener dos gobernantes no lo cree su majestad –hablo con inteligencia el hombre.

El rey rio

-Estas en lo cierto humano…

…

…

El tumulto afloro fuera de la casona, los pobladores, arrojaban piedras y gritaban a todo pulmón insultos contra el rey y toda su familia.

-¡Maximus, lo sabemos todo, tu hija, la princesa que juro protegernos, se involucro con el saiyajin, ensucio su honor y el de nuestro pueblo, entrego nuestros destinos en charola de plata a esos animales y ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos que pagar las consecuencias!

-¡Escucha bien el rey ha sido informado, tu hija será ejecutada de eso no tengas duda y estaremos allí para escupirle la cara y celebrar su agonía!

El rey Maximus miraba a través de la terraza, ahogado en el pavor de las palabras de esos enardecidos pobladores, no por las piedras o los insultos, sino por ese último aviso, habían informado al rey, ahora el destino de su hija seria cruel, como podría el ponerla a salvo, sino tenia argumentos para defenderla las leyes saiyajin no otorgaban indulgencias, eran frías y crueles y se harían cumplir, la furia del soberano saiyajin ahora estaba desatada y nadie podía contener ese infierno.

De pronto los aldeanos entre burlas dejaron por fin en paz la casona y se marcharon victoriosos

-Desgraciados, no saben lo que han hecho con todo esto – expreso el anciano intentando pensar.

De inmediato informo a Picollo y los demás, los hechos, incluido el mismo Yamcha.

…

Yamcha volaba a toda velocidad intentando localizar a la princesa ahora más que nunca debía resguardarla y ya tenía un plan; seguramente estaban buscándola ya, era necesario encontrarla ahora y ponerla a salvo.

…

Bulma derramo todas las lagrimas que sus ojos pudieran derramar, aliso sus ropas, cerro su pecho descubierto, tomo la única capsula que tenia, la descomprimió y emergió su avión, salió volando a toda velocidad.

Yamcha pudo dilucidar un avión que volaba a velocidad infinita, reconoció de inmediato el emblema real de la casa de los Briefs.

-La encontré –dio reversa intentando seguirla –¡Oh no! ella va en dirección a las tierras del sur, debo advertirla de inmediato.

…

Vegeta continuo volando sin rumbo, no deseaba detenerse ni un solo instante, porque sabía que si se detenía, iba a resultar bombardeado de pensamientos y recuerdos que solo lo iban a hacer lamentar.

…

Tarble llego hasta el gran salón y se reverencio ante su padre

-Aquí estoy padre, dime que es lo que necesitas – expresó el joven

El rey lo miro e indico a sus sirvientes que se retiraran, los enormes portones se cerraron detrás de sí; esa mirada de su padre, solo podía significar algo, algo muy importante iba a decirle lo sabía, desde hace ya varios días las cosas estaban muy extrañas, no había ignorado la ausencia de su hermano por supuesto y el hecho que su padre lo mandara a llamar, eso sí que debía ser un asunto muy delicado.

-Debes prepararte porque serás nombrado oficialmente el heredero a la corona

El rostro de Tarble casi cae hasta el suelo.

-¿Me estas nombrando heredero al reino? pero ¿y mi hermano? – pregunto asombrado.

-¿Que no escuchaste? tú serás quien gobierne el imperio, no tu hermano

-Pero padre, porque estas tomando una decisión así, jamás has pensado en mi como una opción para ser tu sucesor, además tu bien sabes que yo no cubro las cualidades para ser un soberano.

-Tendrás que empezar a prepararte desde ahora, es muy necesario.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo padre?

El rey se sintió irritado ante la sensación de tener que revelarle a su vástago lo que ocurría

-En verdad sabes que yo no cumplo con las cualidades, aun así tu…

-Tu hermano perdió la cabeza

-¿Eh?

-Tu hermano se dejo envolver por una mujer terrícola, es algo inconcebible –apretó los puños –El parecía ser el sucesor perfecto, su fuerza, su poder, incluso su carácter lo colocaban como la mejor opción, lo supe desde que nació, pero él ha traicionado a nuestro imperio y a su deber como futuro rey, es por eso que lo he removido, el jamás gobernara mi imperio, ese será su castigo –expreso determinado.

Tarble comenzó a armar las piezas, entonces la ausencia de su hermano, se debía a que finalmente aceptaba sus sentimientos por Bulma, el estaba con ella seguramente, intentando protegerla, si lo haría, a estas alturas su padre ya había mandado a buscarla para ejecutarla. Aun así aunque se sintiera halagado por ser considerado una opción para ser el futuro gobernador del imperio, no podía sentirse feliz, es verdad que él jamás se llevaría bien con su hermano, pero que las cosas se dieran así no le hacían sentirse bien.

-Padre creo que debes recapacitar, estas tomando decisiones impulsivas

-Prepara la ceremonia de unión, deberás desposar a Kale cuanto antes y ese mismo día te nombrare oficialmente mi sucesor, ahora márchate –ordeno.

Tarble se retiro aturdido.

El rey respiro profundo, sabía de antemano, que el infierno se desataría muy pronto, vería arder la furia en todo su esplendor de su primogénito y sabia que lo consumiría todo, conocía las consecuencias, su hijo no repararía en asesinarlo, ahora lo tenía muy claro, aquella última vez que hablo con él no le quedaron dudas que protegería a la humana a toda costa, jamás imagino que su sanguinario y despiadado hijo sin un resquicio de sentimientos pudiera ser atrapado por una criatura tan débil y que dejara que lo dominara de esa forma, nombrar a Tarble como su sucesor era la mejor decisión, sabía que su hijo tomaría su vida, era muy probable y tenía que prepararse ante todos los posibles escenarios.

…

…

Bulma finalmente aterrizo y guardo su nave, se dirigió presurosa a las caballerizas deseaba con ansias ver a su mejor amigo, su hermoso azabache, en estos momentos, necesitaba reconfortarse y poner sus sentidos en orden antes de enfrentar todo lo que venía.

El azabache sintió sus pasos y su olor cerca y comenzó a relinchar agitadamente de alegría, se removía de un lado a otro. La mujer apareció y de inmediato se abrazo de su lomo.

-Hola mi bello Helios… cuanta falta me has hecho, discúlpame por haberte dejado aquí, pero las cosas sucedieron tan rápido, que ni siquiera pude llevarte conmigo… Han sucedido tantas cosas horribles, pero debo admitir que tengo la culpa de todas ellas, ahora debo enfrentar a mi padre y ganarme su perdón.

Respiro profundo y reunió todo el valor que necesitaba, no importaba nada ya, ella hablaría con él y recuperaría su amor.

…

Bulma entro a la casona y miro a su madre de pie cerca a la chimenea, la mujer la miro sorprendida al principio, como si se tratará de un fantasma, luego su mirada se transformo en furia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... fuiste desterrada –su madre le recrimino.

-Madre yo he venido a hablar con mi padre.

-Tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí

El anciano salió del umbral de la puerta y escucho la discusión.

-No debes estar aquí –hablo el anciano sin mirarla al rostro.

Bulma se giro para verlo y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas contenidas.

-Padre he venido a hablar contigo… -ella trago con valor –Yo reconozco que me equivoque y he venido a pedir tu perdón –una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

El rey se contuvo no quería mirarla

-El perdón es insuficiente para remediar lo que has hecho.

-No padre, aun hay mucho por hacer, yo soy consciente de mi error, pero vine para decirte que reconstruiré nuestras vidas, te prometo que recuperare tu imperio y volverá a ser tan prospero como antes, esos saiyajin no se saldrán con la suya, ellos dejaran para siempre nuestro planeta, nuestras vidas, desaparecen como polvo, te lo prometo y jamás nuestra gente tendrá… -fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-Ya veo, algo hizo ese saiyajin que te desilusionó y por eso has venido hasta aquí arrepentida, consiente de tu error… huh, que equivocada has estado Bulma –el rey resoplo.

-Padre entiendo que estés decepcionado de mi y sé que no recuperare tan fácilmente tu confianza, se que la destruí, cometí el peor error, pero ahora ya no tengo más la venda en los ojos, me di cuenta que todos los saiyajin son iguales, son unos monstruos viles que lo único que merecen es ser destruidos –expreso con amargura y un pronunciado dolor aunque intentara disfrazarlo –Por eso vine aquí a hablar contigo para decirte que redimiré mi error y recuperare lo que perdimos, no me llevará mucho tiempo, por favor padre, concédeme solo un poco de fe –se hinco ante él y sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr -…Por favor necesito que me perdones… no puedo perder tu amor y tu confianza, no lo soporto mas -sollozo

El rey cerró los ojos controlando sus emociones, su hija desconocía los últimos hechos, seria ejecutada, no sabía cómo podría salvar a su pequeña, a su amada hija, escucharla así, humillada ante el estaba perforando su interior y su amor como padre.

-Es muy tarde… -el anciano respiro profundo –Has cambiado de opinión cuando te has visto derrotada, humillada y sola, no por propia convicción, tus acciones son egoístas, fuiste una egoísta, jamás te detuviste a pensar en el dolor que me causabas al hacerte de lado de ese saiyajin, sin pensarlo te arrojaste a sus brazos con los ojos cerrados sin importar las consecuencias, tu como miembro del ejercito debías cumplir tu deber, tu conocías muy bien los limites y los sobrepasaste, tu deber era luchar por tu pueblo, por los tuyos y los traicionaste, antepusiste tus propios sentimientos antes que cualquier cosa, nos traicionaste a todos, pero sobre todo destruiste tu honor, el honor que construiste con tanto esfuerzo como guerrera, como princesa y como mi hija, les diste tu palabra a toda esa gente que ahora muere de hambre y que lo ha perdido todo…

-Padre… -tomo la manga de seda de su padre y la impregno de lágrimas completamente avergonzada de sus actos.

-Ahora deberás aprender la lección, mi perdón y mi confianza es algo que jamás podrás recuperar –en un movimiento brusco libero su manga de las manos y el rostro de su hija.

-Por favor padre… te lo ruego –susurro ahora en llanto.

-Almirante, de pie… le ordeno que se marche y no vuelva jamás –ordeno apretando los dientes con furia.

Los ojos enrojecidos de la mujer se abrieron exorbitados, lentamente obedeció la orden de su padre. Respiro profundo intentando calmarse para poder hablar

-Entiendo su majestad… solo quiero decirle… ¡no, le juro que cumpliré mi palabra, no lo defraudare, le regresare su poderoso imperio, de eso no tenga duda! con su permiso –se reverencio y a pasos largos finalmente se marcho.

El rey finalmente suspiro arrojando la máscara de frialdad, sus hombros se encogieron.

-Lo siento hija mía, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, tu vida peligra.

La mujer salió corriendo de allí a toda prisa, sentía su alma vacía, jamás hubiera deseado escuchar las palabras duras de su padre, pero el tenia razón después de todo su necedad la cegó y estaba pagando las consecuencias. No se dio cuenta cuando los insultos fueron arrojados en su contra y solo salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que vio a un grupo de aldeanos abalanzándose a ella. De pronto sintió como le jalaban brutalmente los cabellos…

-¡Allí estas ramera traidora, te daremos tu merecido!

-¡No vales nada cómo pudiste traicionarnos por meterte con esa bestia, nos engañaste y te burlaste de nosotros todo el tiempo! –decía otra de los aldeanos.

Entonces ella comprendió lo que pasaba, pero en esos momentos estaba indefensa, ni siquiera podía articular palabra, en medio de todo el bullicio.

-¡Afortunadamente morirás maldita, ya no puedes huir, nosotros mismos te llevaremos ante el rey Vegeta y estaremos ansiosos de ver rodar tu cabeza!

Uno de ellos le escupió en la cara, mientras sentía los arañazos en su rostro y brazos, indefensa e incapaz de actuar, pero los golpes no dolían en absoluto, dolía la verdad, la culpa, todo esto que le estaba pasando era por sus acciones. De pronto la sujetaron entre dos de ellos y un hombre fornido apretó su mano en un puno y lo levanto, su golpe iba dirigido de lleno a su rostro, la mujer solo cerro sus ojos.

Pero ese golpe inminente jamás llego a su destino, fue sujetado con una increíble fuerza y después el brazo fue dislocado y fracturado con brutalidad, el hombre callo irremediablemente al suelo bramando de dolor.

-¡Nunca en tu vida se te ocurra lastimar a la princesa, maldito, o yo mismo acabare con tu miserable vida!

Todos los aldeanos comenzaron a murmurar, Yamcha los miro con rabia

-¡Lárguense de aquí, sino quieren que les pase lo mismo! – les grito ahuyentándolos

Inmediatamente todos salieron corriendo despavoridos, el guerrero hablaba en serio.

La mujer yacía en el suelo lodoso, parte de sus ropas estaban algo desgarradas por el ataque. Yamcha la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el arroyo que estaba a escasos metros.

-Princesa ¿se encuentra bien?

Los labios de la princesa temblaron, aun no se recuperaba de la impresión, ella solo pudo asentir.

-Infelices, como pueden atreverse siquiera a insultarla, no conocen el respeto…

La mujer bajo la mirada entristecida

-Tienen razón Yamcha… yo los defraude, les di mi palabra y lo único que realmente hice fue darles la espalda, yo preferí dejar vivir a un saiyajin sin sentimientos que no se merecía… -trago con dolor y respiro profundo para poder continuar -… que no se merecía ni siquiera mi confianza, fui tras él como una tonta y el solo me engañó.

Yamcha se estremeció ante las palabras de la mujer, su alma se cubrió de coraje, pero también de alivio.

-Eso ya no importa princesa, lo importante es que logro recapacitar a tiempo y por favor no vuelva a culparse, usted no es culpable de nada, usted hizo lo que creyó que era correcto –le sonrío dulcemente, mientras desgarraba parte de su manga y la humedecía para limpiarte las heridas a Bulma.

Los ojos de la princesa brillaron conteniendo el llanto.

-Muchas gracias Yamcha, tu siempre estas a mi lado cuando más lo necesito –lo miro agradecida.

-No agradezca nada, es mi deber estar a su lado y siempre estaré con usted, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Ella no pudo responder, se sentía como una rotunda estúpida, había desechado el amor que el siempre le había profesado, por alguien que jamás la quiso ni siquiera un poquito, sus lagrimas volvieron a fluir, cubiertas de dolor.

El la miro y la acerco a sus brazos

-No llore su alteza, sus heridas sanaran de eso no tenga duda.

-Si –asintió llorosa.

-Princesa es necesario que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes, están buscándola ahora, esos aldeanos la delataron con el rey, pero no se preocupe la llevare a un lugar seguro –la ayudo a incorporarse.

Antes de irse, fueron a las caballerizas y subieron a Helios al avión, esta vez la princesa lo llevaría con ella.

…

Después de algunas horas llegaron al lugar, era uno muy parecido a aquel bosque profundo en el que Vegeta la abandono, los recuerdos la atormentaron, bajo del avión y miro hacia la luna con firmeza.

-Hemos llegado, en este lugar estará segura princesa, gracias al tipo de vegetación y zona es imposible detectar energía humana o animal, esos saiyajin no podrán rastrearla, ni siquiera hay señal aquí –informo el joven.

-Iré a bañarme –le aviso y después fue hasta un pequeño lago, se desvistió y sumergió todo su cuerpo, no solo para lavarse las heridas superficiales del ataque de aquellos hombres, sino también para eliminar la esencia del príncipe saiyajin en su cuerpo, no quería tener la sensación de que él había explorado su piel, quería eliminar todo rastro de sus labios y sus dedos en ella, quería olvidarlo todo y lo haría, lo odiara con todo su ser y eliminaría cualquier absurdo recuerdo y sentimiento de amor por él.

-Al menos te agradezco que te hayas detenido y que no me hayas tomado, porque si eso hubiera ocurrido no sé si sería capaz de soportarlo, al menos tuviste un poco de misericordia, pero yo ya no la tendré contigo te juro que no obtendrás la vida eterna, jamás lograras tus ambiciones y yo misma acabare contigo –se dijo mientras se refregaba el cuerpo.

…

…

El saiyajin finalmente llego al palacio real, era de madrugada aun había luna, aterrizó en la terraza de su alcoba y entro en ella, decidió tomar un baño, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, pues no había dejado de volar ni un solo instante, había regresado a ese lugar solo con un objetivo hablar con su padre, después de eso utilizaría por fin las esferas del dragón y haría de su ambición una realidad.

Mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, no pudo evitar recordar a la peliazul, sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar en calma, su tersa piel cálida y nívea, la gracia de sus curvas bien delineadas, era increíble como estaban escondidas debajo de esas ropas siempre tan holgadas, pero sobre todo la sensación de sentir su piel contra la suya, sintió estremecerse y sentir escalofríos intento contener esos pensamientos, inútilmente, allí estaba ella en su piel, su esencia; se vistió y luego salió a la terraza, observo la hermosa luna de plata en todo su esplendor, otra vez vio el brillo de sus ojos en su mente, mirándolo tan amorosamente, tan frágil tan inocente, debía huir de ese planeta cuanto antes, debía hacerlo era muy peligroso, el no podía seguir atormentándose con esos sentimientos tan absurdos, el debía deshacerse de ellos, pero ahora sus caricias, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel estaba impregnada en la suya, entonces comenzó a pensar que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera detenido, como hubiera actuado entonces, ¿hubiera podido abandonarla?... demonios porque se lamentaba ahora, el no podía rendirse ante nadie y menos ante una mujer, pero no podía evitarlo, ahora sus sentimientos lo estaban dominando, no podía eliminar de su mente la sensación de tenerla debajo de el, besándola, probando su piel…entonces comenzó a arrepentirse, a sentir remordimientos, pero sobretodo lamentar haberse detenido, el realmente deseaba… el justo ahora deseaba envolverla en sus brazos fuertemente y no dejarla escapar nunca, atesorar su compañía para siempre besarla, hacerle el amor, eso es lo que realmente en ese momento deseaba, ahora conocía sus verdaderos anhelos, pero era mejor ignorarlos, era mejor abandonarlos, era lo mejor para los dos, resoplo y se preparo para lo que venía.

Una vez que amaneció se dirigió al gran salón donde su padre discutía con varios de sus súbditos, el rey lo miro asombrado por su repentina e inesperada presencia, el príncipe lanzo una mirada asesina a los sirvientes e inmediatamente se retiraron, cerrando los enormes portones detrás de sí.

-Vaya… ahora apareces de la nada, ¿Qué le traerá a mi vástago por aquí?

-He venido a hablar contigo padre.

-¿A hablar?

-Así es, no me mires así, he venido a negociar diplomáticamente contigo

-Un asunto diplomático… entonces habla

-Tengo en mis manos lo que me otorgara la vida eterna, por lo tanto asumiré la corona

-¿!Qué dices!? –el rey salto de su trono y casi se atraganta al escucharlo.

-Tal como lo escuchaste padre, es muy sencillo, te solicito amablemente que abandones el trono yo subiré muy pronto.

-¡Te volviste loco! creí que solo habías perdido la cabeza con esa humana, pero veo que ya no tienes juicio, estas pidiéndome que renuncie para que tu subas a mi imperio… ¡de ninguna manera, jamás lo permitiré!

-Padre no me obligues a hacer algo que en verdad no quiero –fue irónico.

-No puedo creer, estas intentando destituir a tu propio padre, tu ambición no tiene límites.

-No tienes opción padre, no puedes enfrentarme y lo sabes, es mejor que lo hagas por voluntad propia.

-Huh… quizá siempre lo supe, este día llegaría algún día –rio irónicamente -Pero no renunciare, ¡tú no subirás al trono jamás, no lo permitiré!

-Y ¿por qué no padre? Es mi derecho, además tu tiempo ya termino, eres muy viejo ya, el imperio necesita a un soberano poderoso y joven –farfullo.

-Solo llevaras a la ruina al imperio, tu lo único que quieres es poder, ambicionas mas y mas poder, a pesar de que ya tienes suficiente, no te importan los saiyajin, no te importan nuestras leyes, prueba de ello tu debilidad por esa humana.

Vegeta apretó los puños

-Ya te ofrecí la opción de mantener tu vida, sino lo tomas entonces tendré que matarte –expreso frio.

-Tarble es mi sucesor, tú no lo eres más.

El interior de Vegeta se congelo, no se esperaba eso

-Desde mucho antes ya lo había pensado, es mas ya está preparándose, aun así, si tú me matas él será quien subirá al trono.

-Hmph… yo no necesito que tú me nombres sucesor, ni de esos estúpidos protocolos, tomare la corona y punto

El rey sintió que el infierno empezaba a arder, todo se estaba saliendo de control.

-Entonces si no hay mas opción, hazlo, por lo menos me llevare la alegría y satisfacción de haber tomado la vida de esa maldita humana que te debilito.

Vegeta lo miro con rabia.

-Debes saber que ya todos están enterados de lo que hay entre ustedes, ensuciaste nuestra bendita sangre y nuestros principios como saiyajin, pero ya están buscándola ahora y será torturada hasta que muera.

Vegeta no pudo contener la preocupación en sus ojos, inmediatamente recordó que la dejo sola, ella estaba sola en ese bosque y seguramente la encontrarían pronto, su corazón comenzó a palpitar agitadamente de angustia.

-No se puede obtener todo en la vida ¿no es cierto hijo? –sonrío con sarcasmo.

-¡Haz que se detengan! – lo jalo de las ropas exigiéndole.

-Huh… ¿porque lo haría? finalmente me vas a eliminar.

-Escucha padre ¡yo los asesinare a todos, les daré una muerte absolutamente dolorosa! –apretó los dientes en furia, advirtiéndole que parara con eso.

El rey tembló, conocía los alcances de su hijo y sabía que estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Todo por una mujer? y humana.

-¡Cierra la boca y haz lo que te ordene! – comenzó a apretarlo del cuello

El rey comenzó a reflexionar, anonadado aun, no podía creerlo, en verdad esa mujer significaba mucho para él, a tal grado de enfrentarlo de esa forma, de amenazar con destruirlo todo, solo por ella, se sentía profundamente decepcionado de su primogénito, en el que siempre confió que sería un soldado honorable, un futuro rey intachable y orgulloso… luego vio en esos estúpidos sentimientos de su hijo una gran oportunidad.

-Así que quieres mantener a la chica a salvo

El príncipe no respondió solo miraba a su padre con rabia.

-Si quieres que ella viva, entonces harás lo que yo te ordene, tendrás que doblegarte ante mis órdenes, de lo contrario ella morirá inminentemente, ya no estás allí para protegerla, por más fuerte que seas o aun así me mates, la orden ya está dada y antes de que intentes llegar a salvarla será demasiado tarde.

El saiyajin apretó mas fuerte el agarre.

-¿Estas chantajeándome? –cuestiono indignado.

-No para nada hijo, estoy negociando diplomáticamente contigo –bufo, intentando liberarse –Así ninguno de los dos sale perdiendo. –Tú te olvidaras de la estupidez de robar mi imperio y yo dejare que la humana viva un poco mas

-Hmph…

-Espera aun no termino, te nombrare nuevamente heredero al trono y llegado el momento asumirás mi lugar, pero sabes muy bien que para asumirlo debes unirte a una saiyajin noble… así que debes tomar como tu mujer a Caulifla y olvidarte para siempre de esa humana de lo contrario morirá.

-Esperas que crea ese cuento –se mofo.

-Entonces te doy mi palabra como rey de este imperio, piénsalo resulta conveniente para todos, pero solo recuerda que mis soldados ya fueron a buscarla desde hace horas.

Vegeta sabía que era verdad, desde que llego al palacio noto la ausencia de varios soldados, su padre les había encomendado la misión de eliminar a la princesa.

-El tiempo corre y quizá ya sea demasiado tarde, quizá esa mujer ya este…

-¡Maldita sea!… está bien, lo hare –lo soltó finalmente

Su padre sonrió sorprendido, apenas y podía creerlo, sacrificándolo todo por esa insignificante criatura.

-Pero jamás tocaras un solo pelo de Bulma, la dejaras vivir en paz, de lo contrario juro que no tendré piedad ni contigo ni con el imperio entero… y sobre lo de Caulifla ni lo suenes no me uniré a nadie –expreso determinado.

-Mmm… está bien –el rey hizo llamar frente a su hijo a uno de sus súbditos.

-¡Cancelen la búsqueda de la princesa humana ahora! la dejaremos vivir -ordeno el soberano.

El súbdito asintió y de inmediato informo a los soldados que denegaran la búsqueda.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Hola de nuevo, mil gracias por leer, y me disculpo por la enorme espera, pero en verdad tuve muchos problemas con el capitulo, resulta que lo tenía escrito desde hace ya varias semanas, listo para subirlo y desafortunadamente perdí la información y todo el capitulo se perdió, no saben cómo me sentí, al punto de deprimirme y no poder volver a escribirlo como yo quería, en verdad hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que quedara exactamente igual, espero no haberlos decepcionado y les agradezco sus comentarios y que estén siempre al pendiente, saben que no abandonare la historia e intentare subir más seguido.**

 **Sobre la historia no vayan a enojarse, todo tiene un porque, ya veremos que hará Bulma y que sucederá con Vegeta, valdrá la pena, todo ocurrirá en el momento indicado. No dejen de leer, Saludos a todos.**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**


End file.
